Total Drama: World Tour Express
by Vychissoise
Summary: 21 concursantes, 18 clásicos y 3 nuevos, se sumergen en una nueva edición de Total Drama: Tendrán que visitar lugares del mundo a través del tren McLean Express. Amor, risas y conflicto. ¡Entrad y comentad! ¡YA TENEMOS GANADOR!
1. Capítulo 1: Los Concursantes

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 1: Los concursantes**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen a mí, esto es un fanfic de fans para fans.  
><strong>

Nos encontramos en una pequeña estación de tren. Nuestro queridísimo presentador, Chris McLean, se encuentra frente a un bus del que bajarán los 21 concursantes de esta edición de Total Drama. Chris lleva su ropa de siempre, y parece tan contento como es habitual en él.

-¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a Total Drama: World Tour Express! La nueva temporada de este apasionante concurso. Esta vez, 21 concursantes (algunos conocidos y algunas caras nuevas) se enfrentarán en una serie de retos y pruebas para ganar el ansiado premio de ¡1.000.000 de dólares! Sin embargo, esta temporada trae una sorpresa, y es que ya no nos moveremos por el mundo con el avión que Sierra destruyó en la temporada anterior… ¡Usaremos el McLean Express, un tren de lujo en el que nuestros concursantes vivirán y sobre todo convivirán durante las próximas semanas! Pero ya me encargaré de explicar todo esto más tarde, ¡que bajen nuestros concursantes!

La puerta del autobús se abrió, y se bajó la primera persona: un chico negro, musculoso, con una camiseta verde.

-¡DJ! ¡Qué pasa!-le saludó Chris.

-¡Chris McLean! Cuánto tiempo.

-Desde el final de Total Drama: World Tour. Fue un milagro que sobreviviésemos a eso del volcán, y tal.

-Sí, me alegro de estar vivo-asintió DJ, tembloroso, recordando aquel día.

Se volvió a abrir la puerta del bus, y esta vez bajó una chica gótica, con el pelo negro y verde y la cara pálida como la nieve.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a Gwen! Gwen es la finalista de Total Drama Island, y parece que esta vez viene dispuesta a ganar.

-Hola, Chris… No traigo muy buenos recuerdos de las ediciones anteriores, y algo me dice que esta no será mucho mejor.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-rió Chris-. No te equivocas.

-Ya me lo supongo.

Del bus bajó otra mujer, pero ésta vez era mucho más ruda que la anterior. Alta, fuerte, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y… ¡una sola ceja!

-¡Eva!

-¿Qué?-dijo la mujer, dejando caer la maleta con rudeza. Miró con odio a Gwen y DJ y luego le dirigió otra mirada horrible al bus.

-Nada, mujer, sólo saludaba. ¿Cómo te sientes al volver a Total Drama tras dos ediciones en el banquillo?

-Perfectamente. ¡He venido a ganar y a vengarme de las asquerosas Truchas Asesinas que votaron por mi expulsión! Y también de la manipuladora, la rubita tonta, la bola de sebo, el músico, la loca pelirroja y la gótica, que me expulsaron cuando por fin pude volver al juego-dijo, y Chris notó cómo un hilillo de espuma salía por la comisura de sus labios.

-Eres un poquito rencorosa, ¿no, Eva?-dijo él, medio riendo-. ¿Y de Leshawna no quieres vengarte?

-Para ella tengo un regalo especial-afirmó Eva, crujiéndose los nudillos, y se puso al lado de Gwen y DJ, quienes la miraron atemorizados.

Otra persona bajó del autobús. Un hombre con gafas, granos, pelo sucio y un poco desgarbado.

-¡Bienvenido a Total Drama, Harold! ¿Crees que ésta vez ganarás?-saludó Chris.

-… Espero que sí-dijo él, con su habitual voz áspera, y se colocó junto con los otros tres.

Otro hombre bajó del autobús: un chico rubio, bastante grandote, que salió de él riéndose y dando saltitos.

-¡CHRIS! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo el chico, alegremente.

-¡Owen! ¡No podía faltar en una temporada de Total Drama!

-¡Vengo a ganar de nuevo! Espero que esta vez no esté Alejandro…-dijo mirando al autobús, y un temblor le recorrió entero.

-No, Alejandro sigue en el hospital tras lo ocurrido hace unos meses en el volcán. Por cierto, ¡os manda saludos!-dijo Chris, alegremente, como si estar gravemente herido en el hospital fuese una tontería.

-Bueno, supongo que… me alegro-dijo Owen, y se colocó justo al lado de Eva, quien le dirigió una mirada de odio.

Otra persona más bajó del bus: un chico con el pelo largo, cargando con una gran guitarra.

-¡Hola, Trent! ¿Preparado para concursar?

-Desde luego, Chris. Me sentó bien el descanso la edición anterior, porque ahora vengo con las energías renovadas.

-¡Así me gusta! Quién sabe, quizá esta sea la temporada en la que ganes…

-Eso espero-dijo Trent, alegremente, y se puso al lado de DJ, esquivando la mirada de Gwen.

-… o quizá sea la temporada en la que sufras heridas lo suficientemente mortales como para dejarte postrado en una cama de hospital, ¡si es que en Total Drama nunca se sabe!-dijo Chris muriéndose de la risa-… En fin, ¡siguiente concursante!

Una mujer negra, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, y algo bajita salió del bus.

-¡Ehh, chicos! ¡Leshawna está en casa! Podéis retiraros si queréis, ¡porque esta vez pienso ganar!-dijo, saludando a los concursantes con una mano.

-¡Bienvenida, Leshawna! ¿Dispuesta para ganar?

-¡Exacto, Chris! ¡Lo noto, ésta será mi temporada! ¡Voy a ganar y llevarme ese milloncito de dólares!

-Ésa es la actitud, desde luego. Bueno, ponte ahí con toda esa gente que te aprecia… Y Eva, claro.

Leshawna caminó hacia donde estaban los concursantes. DJ, Gwen y Trent la abrazaron alegremente, mientras Harold sonreía nervioso. Pero Eva la miraba con odio.

-¡Mira quién ha vuelto!-dijo Leshawna.

-Aquella vez me ganaste, amiga, ¡pero ésta vez acabaré contigo!-dijo ella agresivamente.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo!-exclamó Leshawna con una sonrisa.

Eva le giró la cara y empujó a Harold para ponerse donde estaba él.  
>La puerta del autobús se abrió de nuevo y otra persona bajó de él: una chica rubia, con un pañuelo azul y unas botas de cowboy.<p>

-¡Lindsay!-exclamó Chris al verla.

-¡Hola, Chip! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?-dijo ella.

-Pues unos cuantos meses. A ver si esta vez no caes en alianzas venenosas, ni te autoeliminas ni pierdes un desempate injustamente.

-¡Estoy segura de que será así!-exclamó ella alegremente.

-¡Ah! Y es Chris.

Otra persona bajó del autobús: un chico con una cinta roja y un chándal del mismo color empezó a bajar los escalones, pero tropezó y cayó de boca.

-¡Tyler! Veo que sigues igual de torpe que siempre-dijo Chris, aunque no se dignó a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Hola, Chris-dijo él, aunque no la estaba mirando, si no que miraba para Lindsay, la cual parecía atemorizada ante la presencia de Eva.

La siguiente persona en bajar fue una mujer pelirroja con un atuendo verde, quien bajó de un triple salto mortal del autobús y aterrizó sobre Tyler.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Cómo ha molado!-dijo ella, levantándose de encima del pobre Tyler.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a Izzy! ¿Ya te has recuperado de todas las heridas?

-Claro. Una visita a la vieja granja de mi abuela Darla con sus baños de leche de vaca, sus paseos por la pocilga de los cerdos y las deliciosas comidas consistentes en grasa de burro y piel de gallina me sirvieron para recuperarme al 100%-dijo ella, como si la granja de su abuela fuera el mejor lugar del mundo, cosa que es completamente estúpida y…

-¡Esa granja parece el mejor lugar del mundo!-gritó Owen. Oh, ¡cállate, Owen!

-Bien, Izzy, esperemos que esta vez no hagas nada que cause tu eliminación. ¡Ponte con los otros concursantes!-dijo Chris, e Izzy obedeció, poniéndose justo al lado de Leshawna.

Otra persona bajó del bus: Noah, con su habitual polo rojo y camisa azul, y sus pantalones marrones. Se puso al lado de Chris.

-Y con todos ustedes, ¡Noah! El sabelotodo expulsado por pasarse de listo en anteriores ocasiones. ¿Qué tal, Noah?

-Bueno. ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Nos llevarás a una escuela de magia a aprender trucos antes de ser expulsados?-dijo Noah.

-No es mala idea, lo apuntaré para la próxima vez-afirmó Chris, sacándose un cuadernillo del bolsillo y escribiendo en él.

-Bien, ¿estos son los concursantes? ¿No pensáis innovar nunca?-preguntó Noah, señalando a los demás.

-Da gracias de que no innoven, si no fuera por eso tú tampoco estarías aquí-dijo Gwen, cortante.

Y de nuevo otra persona se bajó del autobús. Una chica alta, atractiva, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y un top rojo. Miró con desprecio a los otros concursantes y luego se quitó la coleta, dejando caer una larga melena, tal y como la que llevaba cuando llegó a la isla.

-¡Bienvenida, Heather! Parece que por fin te ha crecido todo el pelo-saludó Chris, señalando el pelo de la chica.

-Hola, Chris. Sí, ya me ha crecido, aunque incluso calva soy la más guapa de las de por aquí.

-¡EH!-exclamó Leshawna, furiosa, señalando a Chris con un dedo-. ¡Nos prometiste que esta arpía no estaría en este concurso, Chris! ¡Que os habíais librado de ella!

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije-reconoció el presentador-. Pero es que era la única manera de que aceptarais concursar… ¿Cómo nos vamos a librar de Heather? ¡Es la dosis de maldad que necesitamos para la audiencia!

-La última vez me quedé a un paso de ganar-dijo Heather amenazantemente-. Pero esta vez, daré ese paso… Tras haber acabado antes con todos vosotros, por supuesto.

-Eso está por ver-le dijo Eva con odio.

-Vaya, Eva, ¿al fin te han quitado del muro de los "Prohibido concursar de por vida"?-rió Heather.

Antes de que Eva se lanzase sobre Heather para arrancarle su recién estrenada melena, Chris dio paso al siguiente concursante: un chico con pintas de macarra (camiseta con calavera, cresta verde, piercings)…

-Y aquí está ¡Duncan!-exclamó Chris, dando la bienvenida al joven.

-¿Qué hay?-dijo él.

-Duncan fue el ganador de Total Drama Action, pero parece que tiene ganas de más. ¿Ganarás otra vez, Duncan?

-Esperemos que sí. Y si no, espero llevarme algunos dientes por el camino-sonrió cruelmente Duncan, crujiéndose los dedos. Todos (a excepción de Heather, Gwen y Eva) lo miraron intimidados.

Otra persona bajó del autobús: un joven guapísimo, con un cuerpo espectacular, una melena y una sonrisa de cine.

-Y desde las profundidades del infierno, tenemos a Justin de vuelta. ¿Qué hay, Justin?

-Hola, Chris-dijo él, mientras las concursantes (ya acostumbradas a sus encantos) lo ignoraban.

-Eres consciente de que te hemos escogido para esta temporada sólo porque Alejandro, que es más guapo, no podía, ¿verdad?-le informó Chris despiadadamente.

El chico lo miró anonadado, sacó su espejo de emergencia y empezó a mirarse con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando autoconvencerse de que él es en realidad más guapo que Alejandro.

Otra persona bajó del autobús: una rubia con un vestido rojo que dejaba denotar su sexy cuerpo. Descendió grácilmente del autobús y saludó a los concursantes con un guiño.

-Hola, Mildred-dijo Chris, secamente, mirándola con arrogancia.

-Me llamo Blaineley-dijo ella, ofendida-. Que no se te olvide, Christian.

-¿Cómo es que te has apuntado para participar? ¿No tiene esto demasiado poco "glamour" para ti?

Ella rió jactanciosamente, se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y miró a Chris con superioridad.

-Por supuesto que no lo tiene. Fui la presentadora de Celebrity Manhunt, cosa con la que tú no puedes ni soñar, amigo.

-¿Entonces cómo has acabado aquí, rubita?-preguntó Leshawna.

-Estaba firmando el contrato para un programa de variedades cuando entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad el contrato me apuntaba para participar en esta pesadilla. Pero bueno, me dije "Mild… este, Blaineley, tú eres perfectamente apta para ganar este concurso". Así que decidí aceptar mi cruel destino y concursar-explicó la mujer.

-Pues podías hacernos un favor a todos y pirarte por donde has venido-le espetó Heather.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, delgaducha-concedió Leshawna.

La puerta del bus se abrió de nuevo y esta vez bajaron dos personas: un chico bajito y con ropas de empollón, y una chica morena con el pelo morado abrazada a él.

-¡Cody! Ah, y Sierra-presentó Chris a los dos concursantes.

-¡CODY! ¡No me puedo creer que volvamos a estar juntos!-dijo ella, abrazada al chico, que parecía agotado.

-Chris… Socorro…-sollozó Cody.

-Parece que vuestro amor puede con todas las barreras-afirmó Chris, riendo cruelmente ante la desesperación de Cody.

-¡Desde luego que sí, Chris!-afirmó Sierra, alegremente. Cogió su bolso, que llevaba colgado en el cuello de Cody, y sacó de él una serie de fotos de Cody en las que Sierra había pegado fotos suyas-. ¡Ésta es de nuestra primera cita!-gritó, señalando una foto en la que Cody estaba comiendo helado junto a una foto desenfocada de Sierra.

-¡Eso nunca ha pasado!-exclamó él, mirando a Gwen, aunque a ella parecía no importarle.

-Bueno, demos paso al siguiente concursante… ¡Courtney!

Una chica morena con pecas en la nariz y traje de abogada bajó del autobús.

-Buenos días-dijo ella, mirando con superioridad a todos los concursantes. Eva frunció el entrecejo (o mejor dicho, el "cejo") al verla.

-Courtney ha sido una de las concursantes más constantes de este show-explicó Chris a la audiencia, mientras la joven miraba a los demás, analizándolos.

-Desde luego. Por un motivo o por otro fui expulsada en anteriores ediciones, pero esta vez no va a pasar… Voy a por todas. Me he estudiado a fondo todas las reglas de esta edición para usarlas a mi favor, así que más os vale estar preparados-amenazó Courtney, señalando a los otros concursantes con el dedo índice.

-Sí, sí, seguro-cortó Duncan, mirándola con desprecio.

-En fin, Chris, ya no hay más concursantes, ¿no?-preguntó Gwen.

-Pues no. No hay más concursantes… veteranos, claro. Hemos decidido innovar un poco y por ello tenemos tres nuevas incorporaciones para Total Drama: World Tour Express.

-Ah, ¿esas tres pobres almas del autobús que parecían ilusionadas con el show?-preguntó Duncan con una sonrisilla.

-¡Yo pensaba que eran becarios!-afirmó Lindsay, sorprendida.

Del autobús bajaron tres personas más: una chica rubia, blanca como la nieve, con el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda; un chico alto, con gafas de sol y el pelo muy repeinado para atrás, con un traje carísimo; y por último, una joven atractiva, con un cuerpo despampanante, el pelo moreno cayéndole por la espalda y con una ropa sexy (un escotado vestido verde que acababa en las rodillas).

-Aquí tenemos a… ¡Tiana!-dijo Chris, señalando a la última de las chicas, quien hizo una reverencia con su elegante vestido verde.

-Hola a todos, estoy encantada de estar aquí-dijo ella amablemente, sonriendo.

-¡Dad la bienvenida a Hugo!-Chris señaló al hombre, quien saludó a los otros concursantes con un levantar de cejas-. Y por último, tenemos a ¡Fiora!

La chica rubia saludó alegremente a los concursantes, dándole dos besos a cada uno mientras decía "encantada" (lo cual le llevó bastante tiempo).

-Bien, y tras presentar a nuestros tres nuevos concursantes, ¡es la hora de repartiros en tres equipos!-informó Chris, mientras Tiana, Hugo y Fiora se ponían con el resto de concursantes.

-Espero no tener que soportar a Heather otra vez-le dijo Gwen a Leshawna, y ambas rieron.

-Perdonad… ¿Quién es Heather?-preguntó Tiana amablemente.

-Esa chica de ahí-dijo Gwen, señalando a Heather-. Es una auténtica bruja, mejor que no te acerques a ella.

-Entiendo-dijo Tiana.

-Bien, el primer equipo estará formado por los siguientes concursantes… Gwen. Hugo. Justin. Owen. Duncan. Lindsay. Izzy. Vosotros siete iréis juntos en los primeros pasos de este concurso-informó Chris, mientras los siete concursantes se ponían juntos. Izzy y Owen se pusieron junto a Hugo y le saludaron, pero él no respondió.

-¡Enhorabuena, blanquita!-le dijo Leshawna a Gwen-. Parece que por fin te libras de Heather.

-Sí, eso parece-dijo ella alegremente-. A ver si tú también tienes suerte.

-El siguiente equipo lo forman: Tyler. Cody. Leshawna. Sierra. Harold. Tiana. Heather. Vosotros siete iréis juntos en los primeros pasos de este concurso.

-Bueno-dijo Heather, estudiando a sus compañeros-. Me temo que no he tenido mucha suerte.

-Eso dímelo a mí-espetó Leshawna, furiosa.

-No te preocupes, Lefawnda-dijo Lindsay, acercándose a ella-. Seguro que te lo pasas bien.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!-gritó Sierra, abrazada a Cody-. ¡Cody, ni siquiera Chris ha podido separar nuestro amor!

-Por último, el siguiente equipo lo formarán: Blaineley. Trent. Eva. Noah. Fiora. Courtney. DJ.

-¡Noooo!-exclamó Courtney, furiosa-. ¡Yo tengo que ir con Duncan!

-¿Y eso por qué?-se extrañó DJ.

-Tengo algunas cosas que solucionar con él-dijo ella, simplemente.

Los concursantes, divididos en los siente equipos, se dispusieron a montar en el tren, pero entonces Chris los paró.

-¡Eh! Antes de montar en el tren tenemos que decidir una última cosa. Como novedad esta edición, ¡los equipos tendrán capitanes! Eso afectará a las pruebas, votaciones y expulsiones de una manera un tanto especial, pero de momento limitaos a elegir al capitán de cada equipo.

-¡Bien! ¡Capitanes! ¡Ésta es mi oportunidad!-dijo Heather, alegremente-. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que yo sea la capitana de nuestro equipo.

-Me temo que estás equivocada, delgaducha-dijo Leshawna.

-Yo quiero que sea Leshawna-afirmó Harold, y Cody, Tyler y Tiana corearon la decisión.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡El capitán tiene que ser Cody!-gritó Sierra.

-Bueno, entonces está decidido-exclamó Tiana, alegremente, ignorando a Sierra-. ¡Leshawna será la capitana!

Mientras tanto, Justin hacía campaña para ser el capitán de su equipo.

-Creo que yo, como Tío Sexy Nº1 del Show que soy, debo ser el capitán-decía, aunque nadie parecía estar escuchándolo.

-¿Y por qué no elegimos a Owen?-exclamó Lindsay, alegremente.

-¡Pero… pero… pero…!-sollozó Justin, hundido-. ¡ÉL no es SEXY!

-¡Yo también voto por Owen!-afirmaron Izzy y Gwen.

-Pues yo creo que yo debería ser el capitán-dijo Hugo.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió Duncan.

-En fin, soy sin duda alguna el más apto de por aquí-alzó sus manos enseñando varios anillos de oro macizo-. Y soy rico.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Duncan, crujiéndose los nudillos-. No te va a servir de mucho ser rico en este concurso, te aviso.

-Entonces, decidido, ¿no?-exclamó Izzy alegremente-. ¡Owen será nuestro capitán!

Y por último, en el otro equipo todos decidían quién debía ser el capitán.

-Yo debería ser la capitana-afirmó Blaineley, en el centro de sus compañeros.

-De eso nada, rubita-Eva se puso delante de Blaineley y miró a los demás amenazadoramente-. Yo voy a ser la capitana, y no hay más que hablar.

-¿Te pasa algo, Courtney?-le preguntó Noah.

-¿Por?-se extrañó ella.

-No sé-dijo él-. Es raro que no te presentes tú dando como razón irrefutable que fuiste delegada hace patatín años.

-Bueno-dijo Courtney, mirando misteriosamente a Duncan-. Preferiría no meterme con Eva, da miedo.

-Bueno, votemos-dijo Blaineley-. ¿Quién quiere a la cejijunta?-preguntó, riendo. Temerosos ante su mirada, Fiora y DJ levantaron la mano-. ¿Quién me quiere a mí?-exclamó ahora, y Courtney, Trent y Noah levantaron la mano, aunque acto seguido Eva se lanzó sobre ellos-. ¡Decidido! Yo soy la capitana, ¡perfecto!

-Bien-exclamó a Chris-. Entonces ya tenemos a los tres capitanes: ¡Leshawna, Owen y Blaineley! Ahora, montad en el tren y os explicaré lo que significa ser el capitán de vuestro equipo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

**Equipo 1** –Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Cody, Sierra, Tiana, Tyler, Harold  
><strong>Equipo 2 – <strong>Owen (_capitán_), Gwen, Duncan, Justin, Izzy, Lindsay, Hugo  
><strong>Equipo 3 – <strong>Blaineley (_capitana_), Eva, Noah, Trent, DJ, Fiora, Courtney

* * *

><p>Y con esto concluye el primer capítulo de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Esta temporada trae muchas sorpresas: la vuelta de Eva (también estaba planeada la vuelta de Katie y Sadie, pero al final no ha podido ser), la incorporación de Tiana, Hugo y Fiora (que darán mucho juego, lo aseguro) y la idea de los capitanes, que como se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo será decisivo a la hora de hacer las pruebas.<p>

El fanfic está planeado para tener unos 27 capítulos, contando los cuatro Aftermaths. Así pues, serán 21 pruebas en las que perderemos a 1 concursante en cada una. La mayoría de las pruebas tendrán lugar en distintos sitios, como Italia, Londres o Suecia, al igual que en World Tour, solo que ahora llegarán en tren a los destinos (¿complicado? ¡mucho!).

Al final los personajes que no van a participar en esta edición son Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Katie y Sadie. Tanto Ezekiel como (tal y como dije antes) Katie y Sadie iban a participar, pero al final se han quedado relegados a los Aftermaths.

Bueno, y tras esto solo puedo decir que ¡muchas gracias por leer, que dejéis alguna review si puede ser, que espero haber reflejado bien a los personajes y que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que se llamará: "Rumbo a Villa Victoria, parte 1"! ¡Saluditos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Rumbo a Villa Victoria, pt 1

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 1: Rumbo a Villa Victoria, parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En el interior del McLean Express, un lujoso tren de nueve vagones, los 21 concursantes eran guiados por el famoso presentador Chris McLean. Se hallaban en el tercer vagón, que tenía el aspecto de un lujoso vestíbulo. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña y las paredes, de un terciopelo verde, estaban decoradas por obras de arte.

-Concursantes, ésta es la entrada del McLean Express. Por aquí entraréis al tren, aunque no estaréis mucho por aquí, ya que por la izquierda llegaréis al vagón 4 (el vagón comedor), el vagón 5, con los compartimentos de uno de los equipos, el vagón 6, con los compartimentos de otro equipo, y el vagón 7, con los últimos compartimentos. En el vagón 8 tenéis la sala común donde se realizarán algunas pruebas y donde haréis vida común. Además, en este vagón tenéis los baños, y por supuesto, ¡el confesionario! Por último, el vagón 9 es el Vagón de la Vergüenza, del que os bajaréis cuando seáis expulsados-explicó Chris, guiando a los concursantes por los distintos vagones a medida que hablaba.

Los concursantes notaron que los vagones iban perdiendo lujo a medida que avanzaban: si bien el primer vagón que vieron y el vagón comedor eran bastante bonitos y bien decorados, los últimos eran muy simples, con apenas decoración y el suelo sucio. El Vagón de la Vergüenza era el peor de todos, lleno de paja en el suelo y con apenas iluminación: ni luz ni ventanas. A un lado había una puerta corredera por la que (adivinaron los concursantes) serían lanzados por Chris al ser expulsados.

-Muy bien-dijo Courtney, mirando el Vagón de la Vergüenza-. Hemos visto los vagones del 3 al 9, pero… ¿qué hay en los dos primeros?

-¡Ahh! Esos son los más lujosos de todos-afirmó Chris, alegremente, y los llevó a esos vagones. Una vez llegaron, continuó-. Éste es el Vagón de Lujo, donde el equipo ganador recibirá todo tipo de premios: desde relajantes masajes de barro, deliciosas comidas a entretenimientos varios.

Era un vagón increíblemente ostentoso: lleno de aparatos, neveras y camas de látex.

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble!-exclamó Tyler, mientras se sentaba en un sillón de masaje.

-Estoy deseando ganar mi primera prueba para acabar aquí-dijo Heather-. ¡No puedo esperar a recibir un masaje de barro!

-Bien, y en el primero de los vagones están mis aposentos, y desde ellos se accede a la locomotora, donde está nuestro adorado Chef Hatchet, conduciendo el McLean Express. Sin embargo, ambas zonas están prohibidas para concursantes, ¿entendido?-dijo Chris, amenazadoramente.

Los concursantes asintieron, y fueron guiados de nuevo hasta el octavo vagón. Chris se acercó a una mesa donde había seis billetes de tren.

-Ahora pasaré a comentaros la ceremonia de expulsión: Cuando uno de los tres equipos pierda, los miembros de ese equipo deberán votar. Los miembros que se salven recibirán esto: El billete para la próxima estación. El concursante que no reciba ningún billete, deberá abandonar el tren inmediatamente.

-Ajá, es lo de siempre-dijo Trent, mirando los billetes que Chris había cogido.

-Pero ahora hay una novedad en la ceremonia de expulsión. Como bien sabéis, antes de montar en el tren os hice escoger a un capitán para cada equipo: Leshawna, Owen y Blaineley. ¿En qué influye ser capitán? ¡Muy sencillo! El capitán siempre llevará la voz cantante en las pruebas, pero hay un problema… Cuando el equipo pierda, el capitán quedará automáticamente nominado. Así pues, lo único que deberá hacer es escoger a dos compañeros para que queden nominados con él. Y entonces será cuando todos los miembros del equipo voten para decir cuál de los tres nominados debe cruzar el Vagón de la Vergüenza.

-¿¡QUÉ!-exclamaron Leshawna, Owen y Blaineley, mientras los demás respiraban aliviados al no ser capitanes.

-¡Os advertí!-dijo Chris muriéndose de la risa.

-¡Pero… No es justo!-dijo Blaineley, derrotada-. ¡Yo creía que ser capitán sería todo ventajas! ¿¡Significa que si mi equipo pierde puedo ser votada sí o sí!

-¡En efecto!

-Grrr…-gruñó Blaineley.

-Bien, ahora antes de proceder a la primera prueba os pediré una última cosa: ¡que elijáis los nombres de vuestros equipos! Os dejaremos que elijáis el nombre que queráis, siempre que respete las normas del concurso. Ya sabéis, no podéis poner el nombre del Chef Hatchet en vuestro equipo a no ser que incrustéis una oración afirmativa en él con la palabra "guapo" o "sexy".

Los equipos se juntaron para decidir el nombre de su equipo:

-Yo creo que el nombre perfecto para el equipo sería…-comenzó Cody, pero fue interrumpido:

-¡EQUIPO CODY!-gritó Sierra, histéricamente.

-¡No!-rechazó él-. Iba a proponer "Equipo Potencia", ¡para demostrar que somos los más fuertes!

-Es un nombre con muy poco glamour-rió Heather-. Yo propongo que seamos "Joyas de la Corona".

-¿Joyas de la Corona?-se jactó Leshawna-. ¿Qué estamos? ¿En el siglo XV?

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, bonita? Bueno, bonita por decir algo-respondió Heather.

-Eh… Pues… Joyas de la Corona está bien.

-Perfecto-dijo Heather, satisfecha. 

**-Confesionario-**

**Heather - **_¡Puedo verles bailar al ritmo de mi música! _(Moviendo las manos como si usara unas marionetas) _¡Na, na, na! ¡Bailad, mis pequeños! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
><em>

En el equipo de al lado, Gwen y Justin discutían cuál sería el mejor nombre para su equipo:

-¡Me niego a llamarnos "Los Justin Lovers"!-sentenció la chica, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es el toque de glamour que necesita el equipo!-afirmó Justin, mirando a sus compañeros, que eran de todo menos glamourosos.

-Owen, ¿tú qué opinas?-preguntó Gwen.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?-se extrañó Owen.

-¡Porque eres el capitán!-dijo ella exasperada. 

**-Confesionario-**

**Gwen – **_A veces siento que estoy rodeada de inútiles… Ah, no, espera, ¡estoy rodeada de inútiles!  
><em>

-¿Y por qué no nos llamamos "Ardillas Chillonas"?-propuso Izzy-. ¡Han sido el mejor equipo de la historia de Total Drama!

-Está un poco visto-opinó Duncan-. Además, las Truchas eran mejores.

-¿Tú qué dices, Owen?-preguntó Izzy.

-Que "Ardillas Chillonas" está bien-dijo, simplemente.

-¿"Ardillas Chillonas"?-se carcajeó Hugo-. ¿Y por qué no nos llamamos "Poder del Dinero"?

-Porque tu mamá no tendría suficiente dinero para ponerte todos los dientes en su sitio-amenazó Duncan, y Hugo no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

-¡Entonces seremos las "Ardillas Chillonas"!-afirmó Gwen.

-¡Qué recuerdos!-dijo Lindsay, mirando al horizonte-. Recuerdo cuando Heather leyó tu diario en la televisión, o cuando Beth nos maldijo con un talismán maldito, o cuando a Heather se le cayó la parte de arriba de la ropa y enseñó las te…

-¡ESO NO VIENE A CUENTO!-gritó Heather, desde el otro equipo.

El último de los equipos no se ponía de acuerdo:

-¡Seremos los "Blainerificos"!-decía Blaineley, la capitana.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!-espetó Eva, y se acercó peligrosamente a Blaineley. 

**-Confesionario-**

**Blaineley** - _La verdad, no entiendo cómo meten a estos salvajes en el concurso. _(Poniéndose el dedo índice entre las dos cejas) _La tipa de la ceja no va a durar ni un telediario en mi equipo. Vamos, ¡es que voy a por ella!  
><em>

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que nos llamemos,… querida?-preguntó la rubia, tranquilamente.

-Los "Cadáver de Rubia Tonta", ¿qué te parece?-dijo Eva mirándola fijamente.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Fiora-. ¿Y si nos llamamos "Puños de Fuego"?

-Oh, qué nombre tan simplón-se jactó Blaineley-. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solita?

-Lo que me sorprende es que no se te haya ocurrido a ti, si tan perfecta eres, Blaineley… ¡A mí me gusta!-afirmó Noah.

-Es una gran idea, parece decir "¡Preparaos, que vamos a por todas!"-corroboró DJ.

Harold y Trent también estuvieron a favor, y Courtney no se pronunció, así que el nombre fue elegido por votación totalmente democrática. 

**-Confesionario-**

**Blaineley - **_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Mis propios esclavos se ponen en mi contra! … _(Se queda un rato callada mirando a la cámara) _¿Qué? ¿Creéis que no debería llamarlos esclavos?  
><em>

-¡Entonces ya tenemos los tres equipos y sus nombres!-dijo Chris-. El equipo de Leshawna será "Joyas de la Corona", el equipo de Owen será "Ardillas Chillonas" y el de Blaineley "Puños de Fuego".

-Perdona, Chris-dijo Courtney, y se acercó a él.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, Courtney?-preguntó amablemente.

-Quería saber si podría cambiarme a las Ardillas Chillonas-dijo, mirando a Duncan y a Gwen alternativamente.

-¡Pues va a ser que no, amiga! Ya hemos decidido los equipos y sus nombres, así que nanai.

-Resulta-comenzó Courtney, y sacó de su bolso un enorme libro- que en las reglas del concurso pone… *ejem* "Regla 3, apartado 4 – Equipos y concursantes: Si un concursante encuentra a otro miembro de otro equipo que acepte cambiarse con él, el cambio deberá ser efectuado por el presentador obligatoriamente, sin posibilidad de negarse".

Todos los concursantes parecían asombrados ante la táctica de Courtney. Ella dejó caer el libro en su bolso y miró con superioridad a Chris.

-¿Y has encontrado a alguien que se cambie contigo?-preguntó Chris.

-¡Bueno! Aún no, pero…-se aturulló Courtney, mirando a los miembros de las Ardillas Chillonas.

-Yo me cambiaré con ella-dijo Izzy alegremente.

-Valeee… Pues entonces Courtney, pasas a ser miembro de las Ardillas Chillonas. E Izzy, tú pasas a los Puños de Fuego. ¿Todos contentos ahora?-dijo Chris, exasperado.

Courtney se fue alegremente al lado de los miembros de las Ardillas Chillonas. Duncan y Gwen cruzaron una mirada de pánico al verla llegar. 

**-Confesionario-**

**Duncan – **_Si Courtney ha querido cambiarse a mi equipo… _(Escalofrío) _No quiero ni pensar por qué lo ha hecho.  
><em>

-Bien, ya tenemos todo perfecto para que tenga lugar… ¡la primera prueba! Reuníos dentro de 30 minutos en este vagón. ¡Nos veeemooos!

* * *

><p>Las miembros de las Joyas de la Corona entraron en su compartimento, donde se encontraron con cuatro literas. Heather y Sierra se pusieron juntas en una litera, mientras Sierra hablaba todo el rato de Cody. Tiana se dirigió a la otra litera, y dejó allí su maletilla. <p>

**-Confesionario-**

**Leshawna **– _Cuando la vi poner la maleta en su litera me dio tanta pena… Me recordó a cuando yo llegué a este concurso y conocí a esta panda. ¡Es que chica, es una desgracia venir aquí!  
><em>

-¡Hola!-saludó Leshawna a Tiana-. Soy Leshawna, ¿qué tal estás?

-Pues estoy un poco nerviosa…-dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste-. No sé muy bien cómo actuar.

-Tú sé tú misma-le aconsejó Leshawna amablemente.

-Sí, te lo dice la rapera de las cartucheras, ¡a ella no le hace falta fingir para que los demás la echen!-se rio cruelmente Heather desde su litera.

-A ésa ni caso, está frustrada porque aún no ha sido capaz de encontrar novio-le contó Leshawna a Tiana.

-Bueno, pues mejor que tú, que para un novio que has tenido es el rarito ese de las gafas-recordó cruelmente Heather.

-¿¡Harold y Leshawna estuvieron juntos!-dijo Sierra, sorprendida-. ¡BIEN! ¡Eso quiere decir que lo mío con Cody no es imposible!

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

Mientras Heather, Leshawna y Sierra discutían, Tiana sonreía misteriosamente desde su litera.

* * *

><p>En el compartimento del vagón 5 (el vagón de las Ardillas) que pertenecía a los chicos, Duncan dejaba su maleta de cualquier manera en el centro.<p>

-Oye, Duncan-dijo Owen-. ¿Por qué crees que Courtney se ha cambiado a nuestro equipo? ¿¡Crees que ella cree que tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar! ¡Porque si es así puede que tenga razón, ella es muy lista!

-No, no es por eso-dijo Hugo-. Puedo notar que esa chica tiene intenciones no muy puras.

-¿Y por qué crees eso, cabezapalmera?-preguntó Duncan desde su litera.

-Por la manera que tiene de miraros a ti y a la gótica, amigo. Yo que tú tendría cuidado.

-Uhm…-Duncan se quedó pensativo un rato, observando cómo Justin se miraba en el espejo de la pared.

* * *

><p>Los concursantes, repartidos en tres mesas (cada una correspondiente a un equipo) esperaba la llegada de Chris en el vagón 8. Cuando el presentador por fin llegó, él pasó a comentarles en lo que consistía la primera prueba:<p>

-Muy bien, concursantes. Hemos llegado a nuestro primero destino en estos escasos 40 minutos. Este tren es particularmente rápido… Estamos en… ¡Australia!

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si hace menos de una hora estábamos en Toronto!-dijo Duncan, asombrado.

-¡Toronto! ¡Eso está en Cadaná!-dijo Lindsay, alegremente.

-Canadá, Lindsay-la corrigió Gwen.

-¡Canadá a ti también, Gwen! 

**-Confesionario-**

**Gwen – **(Suspiro)

-Bueno, digamos que el McLean Express es particularmente rápido, ¡puede llegar a alcanzar velocidades de 250 km/h!-explicó Chris.

-¡Pero eso no explica cómo hemos acabado en otro continente!-se asombró Hugo.

-Antes de que comenzara el show le pedí al Chef Hatchet que instalara vías por todos los océanos del mundo-comentó Chris, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¡Pero eso es físicamente imposible!-continuó Hugo, no acostumbrado a las absurdeces fuera de toda lógica de Chris y el Chef Hatchet.

-Tranquilo, Hugo-le consoló Gwen, la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas-. Pronto entenderás que para Chris y el Chef no hay nada imposible.

-En fin, la primera prueba de este concurso tendrá lugar aquí, en Australia. Más concretamente en el sitio más emblemático de este país: ¡el Ayers Rock! Por esta zona hemos soltado tres animales característicos de Australia: un koala, un canguro y un oso hormiguero. Cada equipo deberá capturar a uno de los tres animales como primera parte del desafío, sin hacerle ningún daño utilizando tan solo unas redes.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que vamos a capturar un canguro?-preguntó DJ, crispado.

-Pues con mucha paciencia-afirmó Chris, con una sonrisa, y sacó un sombrero de cowboy con tres papeles dentro-. Capitanes, ¡acercaos!

Leshawna, Owen y Blaineley se acercaron a Chris. Él les tendió el sombrero de cowboy y les pidió que metieran la mano. La primera fue Leshawna. Cogió el papel, lo sacó y lo leyó:

-Oso hormiguero.

La siguiente fue Blaineley, quien con un gesto de superioridad metió la mano pero, cuando sacó el papel y lo leyó, puso una cara de horror que reflejaba el animal que le había tocado.

-Canguro…

Para finalizar, Owen cogió el último papel y lo leyó:

-¡Koala! ¡Genial!

-Muy bien-dijo Chris-. Pues ahora es cuando os soltamos en lo salvaje y mientras yo me voy a ver alguna peli en mi vagón de lujo. ¡Pasadlo bien!-les animó, y después de hacerles bajar uno por uno del tren al pie del Ayers Rock, cerró la puerta y el tren emprendió la marcha a ningún lugar en concreto.

-¿¡Nos ha dejado aquí abandonados!-exclamó Fiora, asombrada.

-Sí, es típico en él-dijo Noah.

-¡Bien! ¡Joyas de la Corona!-llamó Leshawna-. ¡Vamos a buscar a nuestro osito hormiguero!

Leshawna, seguida por los miembros de su equipo, se fue por un lado. Owen, seguido por sus compañeros, se fue por el otro.

-¿Y nosotros por dónde vamos?-preguntó Izzy alegremente.

-Propongo escalar el Ayers Rock-dijo Blaineley.

-¿Pero cómo demonios va a haber un canguro en la cima del Ayers Rock?-preguntó Noah.

-No puede ser difícil capturar un canguro-afirmó Eva, amenazadoramente-. Yo me voy por aquí-dijo, señalando el camino por el que habían ido Leshawna y los demás-. Si alguien me quiere seguir, es libre de hacerlo.

-Perdona, Eva, pero creo que la capitana, que soy yo, ha dicho que vamos a escalar esta cosa-dijo Blaineley, señalando el imponente Ayers Rock.

Como toda respuesta, Eva le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Blaineley cayó de espaldas. DJ y Fiora se acercaron a ayudarla.

-¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!-gritó Blaineley, acariciándose la nariz para aliviar el dolor-. ¡Atacar a la capitana de tu equipo! Y lo que es más… ¡Atacar a BLAINELEY! ¡La misma Blaineley que presentó Celebrity Manhunt, que protagonizó un telefilm que casi gana un Gemmini y que estuvo sentada en la misma fila de asientos que Tom Cruise! ¡YO hice un cameo en la Jungla de Vidrio!

Eva se fue ignorándola. Los cinco miembros restantes dudaron qué hacer: ¿seguir a Eva, que probablemente les protegería de cualquier peligro, o seguir a Blaineley, que les protegería de las nominaciones en caso de perder la prueba? Noah y DJ se fueron detrás de Eva, mientras Izzy, Fiora y Trent se quedaron con Blaineley.

-Bien, mis leales ayudantes-dijo Blaineley, dándoselas de importante-. Seréis recompensados lo prometo.

-¿Nos darás tarta?-preguntó Izzy alegremente. 

-**Confesionario-**

**Blaineley **– _He fijado mi objetivo… Eva va a durar menos que un trozo de pollo en mi menú. Quiero decir…_ (Nerviosa)_ Un trozo de tofu. Me… Me he confundido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joyas de la Corona<strong>_

Leshawna, seguida por Heather, Tiana, Tyler, Cody, Sierra y Harold, caminaba por la llanura que rodeaba el Ayers Rock, buscando el oso hormiguero.

-¿Dónde buscar un oso hormiguero en el medio de la nada?-se preguntaba Heather, agotada y sofocada por el Sol de justicia que tenían encima.

-El oso hormiguero se alimenta de hormigas, como su nombre indica-informó Harold, sabiamente-, así que solo hay que buscar hormigas.

-¡Claro!-dijo Heather, cortante-. Es mucho más fácil buscar una diminuta hormiga que buscar un bichejo de un metro de altura. ¡Muchas gracias, Harold!

-Esto…-intervino entonces Cody-. ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Tiana?

Los Joyas se miraron unos a otros, y notaron que efectivamente Tiana no estaba allí.

-Pero… Si hace un minuto estaba aquí-se sorprendió Leshawna.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo?-preguntó Cody, asustado.

-¡OH, CODY! ¡Qué considerado eres!-dijo Sierra, con dos corazones en los ojos-. ¡Siempre te preocupas por los demás! ¡Si no fuera por ti no habríamos notado la ausencia de esa chica!

-Quizá es porque Tiana le gusta-apuntó Heather cruelmente, y Sierra se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, en shock. 

**-Confesionario-**

**Sierra – **(Aguantando las lágrimas)_ No voy a llorar… Prometí a mamá que no lloraría otra vez por un hombre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puños de Fuego – Blaineley<strong>_

__Blaineley, Trent, Fiora e Izzy escalaban lentamente el Ayers Rock, con la esperanza de divisar un canguro en algún lado.

-¡Miradme todos! ¡Soy un mono! ¡Ik, ik, ik!-exclamó Izzy, colgándose de una rama que había allí.

-Por favor, seriedad-pidió Blaineley, agotada de escalar-. Aún nos queda un buen trecho.

-¡Eh, mirad!-exclamó Fiora, mirando al suelo. Justo a los pies del monte había un canguro durmiendo.

-¡PERFECTO!-exclamó Blaineley, alegremente. Le tendió la red de caza a Trent-. Baja allí, Trent, que eres el más rápido de los cuatro.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó él-. ¿Tengo que bajar solo y cazarlo yo?

-No, hombre, ahora vamos nosotras-dijo Blaineley alegremente-. Pero es que, sabes, somos más lentas. ¡Mira nuestra ropa! Cuando lleguemos nosotras tres el canguro ya se ha ido. ¡Rápido!

-… Yo creo que Izzy es más rápida que yo. En fin-murmuró Trent, y empezó a bajar con la red colgada del hombro.

Tras un rato descendiendo, al fin llegó abajo del todo. Divisó el canguro y se fue acercando a él lentamente. Y entonces… Oyó un grito:

-¡Aah! ¡Trent! ¡Ayúdame!

Trent dio un respingo y empezó a buscar de dónde procedían los gritos. Al fin, vio a una mujer tendida en el suelo, a unos metros de allí, junto a las vías del tren: ¡Era Tiana! Se acercó corriendo a ella y se agachó para ver si estaba bien.

-¡Tiana! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!-preguntó asustado.

-Me… Me perdí-dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos-. No encontraba a los de mi equipo y vine hacia las vías del tren, y entonces… Me tropecé. Creo que me he torcido un tobillo-se lamentó, señalando su pie derecho.

-Bueno. No te preocupes-dijo él, y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se apoyó en su hombro-. No apoyes el pie. Te ayudaré a buscar a los de tu equipo.

-¡No, Trent!-dijo ella, lastimeramente-. No quiero ser una molestia. Tú tienes que completar la prueba, yo…

-No seas boba-dijo Trent-. No creo que los de mi equipo me echen mucho de menos. Probablemente Eva capture al canguro ella solita. Ven, vamos a buscar a Leshawna.

Se alejaron. Cuando Blaineley, Izzy y Fiora llegaron a donde estaba el canguro y no vieron a Trent, empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada:

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-se extrañó Blaineley.

-¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?-se asustó Fiora.

-¡Uuh! ¡Dicen que hay una maldición que provoca que todas las personas que se acercan a un canguro sean abducidas por los aliens!-dijo Izzy, misteriosamente.

-Cállate-le espetó Blaineley-. Éste ha debido de confundirse y ha bajado donde no era. Tranquilas, pronto llegará.

-¿Y si no llega?-continuó Fiora, asustada-. Además, él tiene la red. Si no viene no podemos completar la prueba.

-¡No seas gafe!-se enfureció Blaineley y por primera vez se empezó a asustar de verdad.

Perdidos. En mitad de la nada. Intentando cazar un animal sin apenas medios. Así se encontraban nuestros concursantes. ¿Cómo acabará la prueba? ¿Cuál de los tres equipos ganará? ¿Y cuál perderá a uno de sus miembros? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién será el primer expulsado de Total Drama: World Tour Express? ¡Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo, que se titulará "_Rumbo a Villa Victoria, parte 2_"!

* * *

><p>Y así acaba el primer capítulo auténtico de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Originalmente iba a ser más largo, con una escena mostrando las peripecias de las Ardillas Chillonas, pero resultaba DEMASIADO largo entonces, así que la he pospuesto para el próximo episodio.<p>

Ya vamos conociendo un poco más a los nuevos personajes, aunque aún no han aparecido mucho. También hemos descubierto que Courtney tiene un plan sobre Duncan y Gwen, ¿cuál será? El tiempo nos lo dirá.

Ahora, a responder reviews, que han sido pocas pero me han encantado!

**Blink Fanboy – **Me encanta que te encante mi fic, francamente. Es verdad que casi nadie pone a Blaineley, y es un personaje que da mucho juego (también está entre mis favoritas :P). Es una pena que Katie y Sadie tuvieran que quedarse fuera, pero solo había sitio para una y Katie no es Katie sin Sadie (y viceversa). ¡Y sí, yo también llevo esperando el regreso de Eva desde que la echaron por segunda vez! Es un personaje que da mucho juego, ¿por qué la han relegado a los Aftermaths? En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo =) Cómo has visto, ha habido mucho conflicto y casi todo entre mujeres.

**Toaneo07 – **Francamente, no sabría decir si tu comentario es positivo o negativo jaja =P Bueno, en el capítulo de llegada no puede haber mucho conflicto entre los personajes, poco a poco irán interactuando más entre sí. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

Y ahora, sólo queda esperar al siguiente capítulo de Total Drama: World Tour Express. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Rumbo a Villa Victoria, pt 2

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 3: Rumbo a Villa Victoria, parte 2**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

-En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…  
>Los 21 concursantes eligieron los nombres para sus equipos: así, Leshawna llamó al suyo <em>Joyas de la Corona<em>, Owen lo llamó _Ardillas Chillonas_ y Blaineley _Puños de Fuego_. Tras eso, llegamos a Australia, nuestro primer destino, y recibieron su primera prueba: ¡cazar a un koala, un canguro o un oso hormiguero! (dependía del equipo).  
>Blaineley tuvo problemas en controlar a los miembros de su equipo, y Eva se acabó revelando tras pegarle un puñetazo.<br>Así mismo, las Joyas perdieron a uno de sus miembros en mitad de la prueba, Tiana, que quedó herida y fue ayudada por Trent. ¿Nacerá una nueva pareja? ¡Descubridlo hoy en TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p><em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>

Owen, Gwen, Justin, Hugo, Duncan, Courtney y Lindsay caminaban (o más bien casi se arrastraban por el suelo) por la larga pradera que rodeaba al Ayers Rock. El sol les azotaba en las cabezas y ellos, sudados, maldecían a Chris por no haberles dado ni una mísera botella de agua.  
>Al cabo de un rato, cuando Lindsay y Owen ya estaban casi desmayados, Gwen tomó una decisión:<p>

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un rato. Estamos todos hechos polvo y no hay ni rastro del koala.

-Ya-dijo Courtney, secamente-. Pero resulta Gwen, bonita, que tú no eres la capitana, así que tal decisión la tendría que tomar Owen, ¿sabes?

-Mira, Courtney, creo que Owen no está en condiciones de tomar una decisión-dijo Gwen, señalando al muchacho, que se arrastraba pidiendo "agua".

-Bah, no os preocupéis-intervino entonces Hugo. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número:- ¿Marcelo? Soy Hugo. Estoy en Australia, a unos pocos metros del Ayers Rock. ¿Podrías traerme dos botellas de agua en el helicóptero? ¡Gracias!-y colgó.

-¿Tu familia tiene un helicóptero?-se admiró Gwen.

-Claro, mi padre es el magnate del petróleo texano Diego D'Orla. Iba a pedirle a mi asistente, Marcelo, que me trajese el agua en el jet privado de mi perro, pero me parecía excesivo.

-¿Tu perro tiene un jet privado?-dijo asombrada Gwen.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo va a ir si no a su veterinario en Suecia?

-Oh, Dios, unos tanto y otros tan poco-farfulló Duncan, mirando a Hugo con desprecio.

-¿Tienes envidia, Duncan?-sonrió Gwen, y abrazó al chico.

-Por supuesto que no, no me gustaría ser un millonetis afeminado como el petardo éste-dijo él, señalando a Hugo, pero sus palabras quedaron tapadas por el sonido de un helicóptero que aterrizó a pocos metros de allí. Hugo se acercó corriendo y sus compañeros le siguieron.

-¡Marcelo!-saludó Hugo a un anciano bigotudo con traje de mayordomo, que bajó trabajosamente del helicóptero.

-Señorito Hugo, aquí tiene su agua-le dijo, tendiéndole dos botellas de agua mineral. Se montó de nuevo en el helicóptero y éste se fue volando.

-¡AGUA!-gritaron todos, y se bebieron la botella en menos de 10 segundos. Hugo se quedó la otra para él solo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Gwen – **_Al final no va a ser tan malo tener al pomposo de Hugo en el equipo. _

* * *

><p>Trent había acompañado a Tiana a donde les había dejado el tren una hora antes con la esperanza de que el McLean Express hubiera vuelto, pero no fue así, por lo que se quedaron ahí sentados, esperando.<p>

-Trent…-dijo ella, tristemente-. Tendrías que volver con tu equipo, no quiero que pierdas por mi culpa…

-No te preocupes-dijo Trent, animándola-. Es más importante el bienestar de una persona que ganar una prueba absurda de un concurso absurdo.

-Gracias, Trent. Por cierto… ¿Tú tienes algo con… con Gwen?-preguntó Tiana, nerviosa.

-Bueno…-él se aturulló-. Tuvimos algo hace tiempo, y… eh… pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-He visto cómo la miras-dijo ella, sonriendo-. Veo que ella es importante para ti.

-Sí, vine a Total Drama con la intención de recuperarla, pero creo que ella está muy bien con Duncan.

-No sé, pero yo creo que un chico como tú no debe sufrir por una chica como ella-le consoló Tiana, y Trent empezó a verla de otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Trent – **_No me esperaba que Tiana fuera tan amable. Sí, se ve que es una chica lista y comprensiva, pero es que oye, ¡consolar a un desconocido así porque sí! Me pregunto si será con ella con quien supere lo de Gwen…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Joyas de la Corona<em>

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ EL OSO HORMIGUERO!-exclamó Heather, señalando a un animalillo pequeñito, de no más de un metro de altura que estaba comiendo entre los pastos.

-¡Rápido, coged la red!-ordenó Leshawna, y Cody y Tyler extendieron la red.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia él lentamente, y cuando por fin lo tenían a tiro y podían cazarlo rápidamente, Tyler tropezó estrepitosamente y el oso hormiguero echó a correr, alarmado.

-¡Maldición, Tyler!-se enfureció Heather, dándole una colleja al chico-. Hemos perdido al oso hormiguero por tu culpa.

-¡Perdón! Ha sido… un fallo de cálculo-se excusó Tyler, que se había enredado en la red.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Confesionario-<strong>

**Tyler – **_Sí, desde pequeño he sido bastante descoordinado. La primera vez que monté en bici no calculé bien el pedaleo y acabé torciéndome un tobillo… Ay… Eran buenos tiempos.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Pues más te vale que no nos cueste la prueba-amenazó Heather-, o tendrás un billete en primera clase para La Tierra de los Expulsados.<p>

-Ten cuidadito, Heather-dijo Leshawna-, no vaya a ser que ese billete sea para ti-y, tras ayudar a Tyler a desenredarse, cogió la red y fue corriendo a por el oso hormiguero.

* * *

><p><em>Puños de Fuego<em>

-¡Treeent! ¡Treeent!

Blaineley, Izzy y Fiora buscaban a Trent por la zona por la que habían aterrizado: ¡el muchacho tenía que haberse metido en algún lado! En mitad de su búsqueda regresaron Eva, Noah y DJ; Eva llevaba agarrado por los pies a un canguro noqueado, y lo arrastraba como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó Fiora, señalando al canguro-. ¿Lo has hecho tú solita?-Eva asintió con la cabeza.

-Teníais que haberla visto peleando contra el canguro-dijo DJ, alegremente-. Hubo un momento en el que parecía que él iba a ganar, pero entonces Eva usó su gancho de derecha y… ¡PAF! El canguro cayó al suelo de un solo golpe.

-Vaya, Eva, parece que sirves para algo-sonrió Blaineley-. Qué sorpresa.

-Sí-dijo ella, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le caía de la nariz, donde le había golpeado el canguro-. ¿Dónde tenéis la red? Hay que meterlo en ella antes de que se despierte.

Blaineley y Fiora compartieron una mirada de preocupación (mientras Izzy se dedicaba a peinarse las cejas con una espiga que había cogido del suelo).

-¿No tenéis la red?-dijo DJ, alarmado.

-Se la llevó Trent, pero no sabemos dónde se ha metido-explicó Fiora-. Ha desaparecido completamente.

-Perfecto. Esto es absolutamente perfecto-rezongó Eva-. A estas alturas los otros equipos ya habrán cazado sus animales, ¡hay que darse prisa y encontrar a Trent!

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Blaineley - **_¿Cuándo cree esa foca culona de Eva que se ha convertido en la líder de MI equipo? ¡Ella solo liderará los _Puños _por encima de mi cadáver!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>

-¡AL FIN!-exclamó Owen, señalando un árbol-. ¡Sombra! ¡SOMBRA!

-Qué poquitos árboles hay en esta jungla, ¿no?-se sorprendió Lindsay.

-Esto es una pradera, Lindsay-explicó Courtney-. Y su principal característica es, básicamente, que hay muy muy pocos árboles.

-Anda, eso lo estudié yo en… en alguna asignatura en el insti, ¿a que sí? En biografía, o algo así.

Los siete miembros de las Ardillas Chillonas se lanzaron bajo la sombra del árbol y se tumbaron allí, a descansar de su caminata. Fue entonces cuando Hugo exclamó:

-¡En el árbol! ¡En el árbol! ¡Hay un koala!

Los otros seis miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un koala dormitando en lo alto del árbol.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Courtney-. Gwen, sube y coge al koala.

-Tú no me mandas, no eres la capitana-se negó ella.

Courtney suspiró, derrotada, pero luego le lanzó una mirada severa a Owen y acto seguido se pasó el dedo pulgar por el cuello de izquierda a derecha, amenazando al chico silenciosamente.

-Eh… Gwen, cógelo tú-dijo Owen, atemorizado por Courtney, y le tendió la red a Gwen. Ella suspiró y empezó a escalar.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Confesionario-<strong>

**Owen – **_Courtney no me da miedo, ¡en serio! Pero… Preferiría que no estuviera en mi equipo… A veces me pega en la espalda o me llama bolita.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cuando Gwen llegó a la altura del koala se apoyó en una rama, lo agarró y lo metió en la red delicadamente. Cogió algunas hojas del árbol y se las metió en la red para que comiera.<p>

-Esto…-dijo Duncan, preocupado-. Gwen, no deberías haber hecho eso.

-¿El qué?-se extrañó Gwen.

-No deberías haber tocado las hojas…-continuó él.

-¿Las hojas?-Gwen se quedó pensativa-… Oh, no…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lindsay inquieta.

-Gwen es alérgica al eucalipto-explicó Duncan, mientras Courtney sonreía a su espalda.

Gwen empezó a ponerse roja y a hincharse, y al cabo de un rato los estornudos no la dejaban ni hablar.

-Cielos, hay que llevarla a la enfermería del tren-dijo Owen, agarrándola de una mano-. Y de paso seguro que hay por allí barritas de chocolate.

-No recuerdo que hubiese enfermería en el tren-dijo Courtney, quien no pudo aguantar la risa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Courtney – **_Vaaale, me pasé un poco, lo reconozco, pero es que pensaba que esa tonta de Gwen se iba a dar cuenta de que un koala iba a estar subido en un árbol de eucalipto. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es que aún me da la risa!  
><em>

* * *

><p>A las dos horas de comenzar la prueba, el McLean Express llegó de nuevo a donde les había dejado al principio. Chris y Chef se bajaron de él y poco a poco fueron llegando los concursantes.<p>

-¡Somos los primeros!-exclamó Leshawna cuando ella y sus compañeros de las Joyas llegaron cargando con el oso hormiguero.

-Me temo que no podéis ganar si no estáis todos-dijo Chris, señalando la ausencia de Tiana.

-¡Estoy aquí, Chris!-dijo ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto, y echó a correr a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Pero…-se extrañó Trent-. ¿Y tu pie? ¿No te dolía el…?

-Ah, pues se ve que ya no-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro angelical.

-Tú…-musitó Trent.

-Entonces, ahora sí que sí, ¡los ganadores de hoy son los _Joyas de la Corona_!-anunció Chris.

Leshawna, Cody, Sierra, Harold, Heather, Tiana y Tyler se abrazaron alegremente, al conocer su victoria. Auparon a Leshawna y comenzaron a lanzarla al aire.

-¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!-gritaban, a coro.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Leshawna – **_Definitivamente, ¡ésta es mi temporada! Primera prueba como capitana, ¡primera prueba ganada! Y mira, hasta me ha salido un pareado.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los siguientes en llegar fueron las <em>Ardillas<em>, cargando con el koala y con la desmayada Gwen.

-¿Hemos perdido?-se lamentó Owen, al ver a los _Joyas_ dando saltos de alegría-. ¿No hay cena VIP en el vagón de lujo?

-¡Esperad!-exclamó Courtney-. ¡Aún falta el otro equipo! ¡Somos los segundos!

Dejaron a Gwen bajo los cuidados de Chef, y luego dejaron al koala junto al oso hormiguero.  
>Al fin, tras un rato de espera, llegaron agotados y sudados Blaineley, Eva, Noah, DJ, Fiora e Izzy: el canguro se había escapado finalmente. Trent fue donde ellos, nervioso, y recibió las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros.<p>

-¿¡Dónde te habías metido tú!-dijo Blaineley, furiosa.

-Es que… Tiana se había torcido el tobillo y yo…-intentó excusarse él.

-Pero si está ahí, dando saltos con los de su equipo, tío-dijo DJ, señalando a la chica.

-La próxima vez que quieras hacernos perder la prueba, ¡piensa una excusa mejor!-dijo Blaineley, furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Trent - **… _Me da que mis compañeros no me van a perdonar fácilmente.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Bien!-exclamó entonces Chris, y los equipos se reunieron en torno a él-. Pues ya tenemos el ranking: en primer lugar, ¡los <em>Joyas de la Corona<em>! En segundo lugar, las _Ardillas Chillonas_ y en último los _Puños de Fuego._

Tanto los _Joyas_ como las _Ardillas _saltaron de alegría mientras los otros se lamentaban tristemente.

-¡Pero no va a ser así como queden las cosas! Hoy, las _Ardillas Chillonas _han hecho ¡trampas! Así que quedan descalificados de la prueba.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamaron los seis (ya que Gwen estaba inconsciente) al unísono.

-Quiero recordar este momento-pidió Chris. Sacó una tele de Dios sabe dónde y la encendió:

**¡FLASHBACK!**

_-Bah, no os preocupéis-intervino entonces Hugo. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número:- ¿Marcelo? Soy Hugo. Estoy en Australia, a unos pocos metros del Ayers Rock. ¿Podrías traerme dos botellas de agua en el helicóptero? ¡Gracias!-y colgó._

_-¿Tu familia tiene un helicóptero?-se admiró Gwen._

_-Claro, mi padre es el magnate del petróleo texano Diego D'Orla. Iba a pedirle a mi asistente, Marcelo, que me trajese el agua en el jet privado de mi perro, pero me parecía excesivo._

_Sus palabras quedaron tapadas por el sonido de un helicóptero que aterrizó a pocos metros de allí. Hugo se acercó corriendo y sus compañeros le siguieron._

_-¡Marcelo!-saludó Hugo a un anciano bigotudo con traje de mayordomo, que bajó trabajosamente del helicóptero._

_-Señorito Hugo, aquí tiene su agua-le dijo, tendiéndole dos botellas de agua mineral. Se montó de nuevo en el helicóptero y éste se fue volando._

¡FIN DEL FLASHBACK!

-Usasteis ayuda externa para completar la prueba-afirmó Chris, y los miembros de las _Ardillas_ miraron a Hugo, furiosos-. Así que, ¡estáis fuera! Hoy tendréis que mandar a alguien a casa.

-¡Maldición!-se lamentó Duncan.

-Es muy injusto… Nos moríamos de sed-lloriqueó Owen.

Pero justo entonces, mientras los _Puños_ gritaban alegremente sin creerse su golpe de suerte, habló una vocecilla muy conocida por todos…

-No tan deprisa, Chris-Courtney se acercó a Chris con el famoso libro de reglas en la mano-. En las reglas pone lo siguiente: _"Apartado 8.2.: Víveres y pruebas – Si los concursantes se encuentran en situaciones infrahumanas y necesitan víveres para su supervivencia podrán usar ayuda externa para conseguirlos"._

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Chris, y cogió el libro de reglas-. Pues es verdad que lo pone… Chef, ¿cuándo añadimos esta norma?-le preguntó Chris, pero como toda respuesta obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Chef.

-Así que no puedes eliminarnos por esto, va contra las reglas-sentenció Courtney, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bien, pues entonces, ¡pierden los _Puños de Fuego_!-anunció Chris.

-¡NO!-gritó Blaineley-. ¡Han… han hecho trampa!

-Se siente, Blaineley, ya oíste a la chica, ¡han respetado las reglas! Parece que con Courtney no se puede jugar-dijo Chris-. Y también parece que tienes los días contados en este concurso.

-Esto no va a quedar así, McLean-dijo Blaineley, y se dio la vuelta, furiosa.

* * *

><p>Mientras los <em>Joyas<em> disfrutaban de una sesión de acupuntura en el vagón de lujo y las _Ardillas_ dormitaban en su compartimento, descansando por la dura prueba, los _Puños_ fueron llevados al vagón 8, donde se celebraría la ceremonia de expulsión.

-_Puños de Fuego_, sois los perdedores. Así pues, hoy uno de vosotros se irá del concurso.

Blaineley, DJ, Trent, Fiora, Izzy, Eva y Noah tragaron saliva, sentados a una de las mesas del vagón: cuatro en el sillón de un lado, y tres en el sillón del otro lado.

-Ya os expliqué cómo se expulsa ahora: Tres concursantes nominados, siete concursantes que votan. Blaineley, como capitana quedas automáticamente nominada. A su vez, tendrás que decidir qué dos compañeros quedarán nominados contigo. Tras eso, iréis a votar al confesionario.

-Bien-dijo Blaineley-. Lo tengo claro: Nomino a Trent y a Eva.

Eva le lanzó una mirada de odio a la rubia, mientras Trent parecía descolocado. Uno a uno, se fueron yendo al confesionario. Tras haber votado todos, se dirigieron al Vagón de la Vergüenza, guiados por Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Eva – **_Esa rubia se va a arrepentir de haberme nominado. Quiero que quede grabado para que lo pongan en su expulsión… o en su funeral.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Ya habéis votado todos. Blaineley. Trent. Eva. Hoy uno de vosotros tres nos abandonará. Una vez salga del Vagón de la Vergüenza, no podrá volver a este concurso ¡JAMÁS!<p>

Chris cogió seis billetes de tren que había en una mesita.

-Izzy, DJ, Noah, Fiora; coged vuestros billetes, hoy estáis a salvo.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde estaba Chris y cogieron cada uno un billete, de color violeta con la cara de Chris dibujada. Eva, Trent y Blaineley tragaron saliva.

-¿Cuál de nuestros tres nominados abandonará Total Drama: World Tour Express hoy?

-El siguiente billete es para…

Blaineley tragó saliva. Eva se crujió los nudillos. Trent empezó a juguetear con su pelo, nervioso. Los otros cuatro miembros los miraban sorprendidos…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Blaineley!

La mujer rubia suspiró, aliviada, y caminó a recoger su billete. Una vez lo tuvo, volvió alegremente junto a sus compañeros.

-Ya sólo queda un billete-murmuró Fiora, asustada, señalando el billete que Chris sujetaba firmemente.

-El último billete es para…

Trent tragó saliva. Eva dirigió una mirada de odio a Blaineley, que la miraba con superioridad a sus espaldas.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Eva!-exclamó entonces Chris, y la mujer se adelantó para recoger su billete, sin cambiar ni un ápice la dura expresión de su rostro.

Trent suspiró, triste y largamente, y se adelantó a donde estaba Chris.

-Trent, eres el expulsado de hoy de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Hoy, tendrás que abandonar el concurso… para siempre-le informó Chris.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta del vagón, y entró Gwen. Al ver a Trent junto a la puerta corredera por la que saldrían los expulsados, lo entendió todo.

-¡Trent!-le llamó, preocupada-No me digas que…

-Sí. Me han echado, Gwen…-le informó él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡No es justo!-dijo ella, indignada, mirando a Chris.

-Provoqué que mi equipo perdiera, Gwen, me lo merezco. Pero me da pena…-se explicó él-. Había aceptado venir a esta edición porque quería recuperarte… Pero cuando te vi con Duncan…

-Lo nuestro se acabó, Trent…-dijo ella, tristemente.

-Lo sé. Lo acepto. Hoy me di cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada. En fin, ahora me tengo que ir-dijo Trent, y Gwen le dio un abrazo de despedida.

-Cuídate-le pidió.

-No, mejor cuídate tú-le recomendó él. Chris le dio unas coderas, unas rodilleras y un casco.

-¿Para qué es?-preguntó Gwen.

-Para saltar-dijo Chris, simplemente.

-¿Para saltar…?-se extrañó Gwen, pero entonces lo comprendió-. ¡Le vais a hacer saltar en marcha!

-¡Claro!-dijo Chris, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo-. ¿No os lo dije esta mañana en la explicación?

-¡No!-se enfureció Gwen-. Me niego a que Trent…

-Tranquila, Gwen, estaré bien-la tranquilizó Trent-. Estoy listo, Chris. Hasta siempre, Gwen-se dispuso a saltar-; pero, chicos, os aviso de una cosa, ¡tened cuidado con…!

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase fue empujado por Chris, y lo único que pudo decir fue un "¡Aaaah!" de terror mientras caía en el suelo y el tren se alejaba de él. Gwen se asomó y lo vio en la lejanía:

-Hasta siempre, Trent…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Tiana – **_Así que finalmente el expulsado es Trent… Je… Parece que todo ha salido como lo había planeado _(Saca una hoja en la que tiene fotos de los distintos concursantes, y tacha la foto de Trent con un boli rojo). _Mi siguiente objetivo eres… ¡tú!_ (Señala la foto de DJ y comienza a reír cruelmente).

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Owen (_capitán_), Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_- Blaineley (_capitana_), Fiora, Eva, DJ, Noah, Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego),

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Joyas de la Corona)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

Y así acaba la primera prueba de Total Drama: World Tour Express: los _Joyas _ganan y los _Puños_ mandan a Trent a casa. Estaba planeado que el primer expulsado fuese Ezekiel, como siempre, pero como finalmente no ha participado, Trent (que iba a ser el segundo expulsado) se ha convertido en el primer eliminado del concurso.  
>También he decidido finalizar totalmente la relación entre Gwen y Trent antes de que éste fuera expulsado para dejarle vía libre a Duncan.<p>

Y en este capítulo descubrimos por fin quién es Tiana en realidad: cuando parecía que lo que quería era iniciar una relación con Trent, ¡lo que quería en realidad era librarse de él! Me temo que Tiana va a calar hondo en los concursantes, quizá más de lo que calaron Heather, Justin y Alejandro.

Por último, se ha descubierto también que Courtney viene pisando fuerte: si no fuera por ella, las _Ardillas_ habrían perdido la prueba. ¿Cómo se tomará Chris que Courtney se sepa tan bien las reglas? Además, ¡es un auténtico pozo de maldad! Solo hay que ver lo que le hizo a Gwen. Y, os adelanto, esta no va a ser de las peores cosas que se hagan Courtney y Gwen.

¡Bueno, procedo a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior!

**Sandra19 – **Gracias por la felicitación =) Ya has visto la estrategia de las Ardillas y si le ha pasado algo a Tiana, pero aún no se ha visto casi nada del plan de Courtney. La maldad de Courtney va a dar mucho juego, muuucho juego. Y sí, a la historia le hace falta algo más de romance, y aunque en este capítulo no lo hay (la única pareja posible que podría haber surgido era Tiana y Trent, pero ya has visto cómo ha acabado la cosa), lo habrá en los próximos: Gwen y Duncan, Cody y Sierra, Tyler y Lindsay… Las tres parejas tendrán sus momentos. Y habrá algunas parejas nuevas (ya que ninguna más sobrevivió a Total Drama World Tour), que se irán formando poco a poco… ¡Esperad y ved!

**Toaneo07 – **Bien, entonces es lo que había entendido =P Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo .Ya has visto que poco a poco hay más conflictos, más drama, traiciones… Y poco a poco habrá más y más, lo prometo.

**Sunshine che runner - **¡Bienvenida! Gracias por leer mi historia. Por supuesto la seguiré hasta terminarla (o al menos eso intentaré). Y sí, como has visto, Tiana efectivamente no es que sea un ángel (como ella pretende parecer). Ya hemos descubierto cuál será la antagonista principal de esta temporada. Tiana fue decisiva para que no apareciera Alejandro en el fic (ya que con él habría demasiados malos, y a Alejandro ya lo tenían todas calado). Pero ella no será como Alejandro, será un poco más sutil. Ya os aviso que los concursantes tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de la maldad de Tiana (de momento el único que lo sabe es Trent, y está fuera de juego).

Y eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, lleno de tensión, drama, amor y mucho, mucho humor. Os adelanto que se llamará "La princesa y el sapo" y que tendrá lugar en un sitio muy conocido para los fans de Total Drama. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Espero alguna que otra review! =)


	4. Capítulo 4: La princesa y el pato

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 4: La Princesa y el Pato**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

-En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…  
>Los tres equipos se perdieron por el Ayers Rock para localizar tres animales: un koala, un canguro y un oso hormiguero. Aunque los <em>Puños de Fuego<em> comenzaron bien, ya que fueron los primeros en capturar a su animal, la desaparición de Trent (que era quien tenía la red para atraparlo) les puso en desventaja. Aunque parecía que los perdedores iban a ser las _Ardillas Chillonas_, el conocimiento de las reglas por parte de Courtney (quien antes logró vengarse de Gwen), les acabó concediendo el segundo puesto; así pues, los _Puños de Fuego_ tuvieron que expulsar a alguien mientras las _Joyas de la Corona_ disfrutaban su premio.  
>Finalmente, el expulsado fue Trent, quien se despidió de Gwen no si antes intentar avisar a sus compañeros de la naturaleza de uno de los concursantes.<p>

¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Qué prueba tendrá que afrontar? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién no? ¿Qué otras tretas usará Courtney? ¿Y quién se irá a casa en clase preferente? ¡Descubridlo en TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>En el vagón comedor, las <em>Ardillas <em>y los _Puños_ disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno formado por la insípida sopa de Chef. Noah y DJ tiraban ese potingue en una maceta mientras Owen se tragaba todas las que le ofrecían. La puerta del vagón se abrió y por ella entró Tyler, cargado con una bandeja de gofres:

-¡Lindsay!-la llamó, y ella se acercó.

-¡Hola, Tyson! ¿Qué tal en el vagón de lujo?-preguntó ella alegremente.

-Pero Lindsay, me llamo Tyler… ¡Soy tu novio y aún no te sabes mi nombre!-dijo él, triste.

-¡Ah! Yo tengo un novio-afirmó Lindsay-. Se llama Tyler, pero no estoy segura de quién es.

-Creo que lo que Lindsay no se sabe no es tu nombre, Tyler-le dijo Duncan, riéndose, desde la mesa-. ¡Es tu cara!

-Quizá tengas razón…-farfulló Tyler, pero enseguida se recompuso-. Esto, Lindsay… Te he traído algunos gofres del vagón de lujo, para que desayunes bien.

-¡Gofres!-exclamó Owen, y se lanzó sobre la bandeja que traía Tyler.

-Vaya, muchas gracias-dijo Lindsay, y cogió un gofre de la bandeja de la que Owen se había apoderado-. Eres muy amable.

-Gracias-dijo él, sonrojado-. Pensaba que… Bueno… Tú y yo podríamos ir a… Ya sabes…

Pero Lindsay ya no le escuchaba. Se sentó a la mesa de su equipo y se puso a hablar con Gwen, no sin antes llamarla "Gretchen". Tyler suspiró largamente y se volvió al vagón de lujo, donde Heather disfrutaba de una pedicura, Leshawna recibía un masaje en la espalda, Harold jugaba a los videojuegos más modernos en completo 3D, Sierra le daba "románticamente" un helado de cacahuetes a Cody (quien intentaba huir desesperadamente) y Tiana leía una revista en un sillón de masaje.

-Has vuelto-dijo Cody, y aprovechando la ocasión se zafó de las zarpas de Sierra-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Lindsay?

-No sabe quién soy…-se lamentó Tyler.

-Bueno, mejor eso a tener a una acosadora como Sierra-dijo Cody, señalando a la muchacha, que en ese momento alimentaba a un peluche de Cody que ella misma había hecho.

-Casi preferiría tener a Sierra… Esa no se olvida de quién eres ni aunque la golpees con un bate-comentó Tyler, riendo.

Justo entonces se soltó una lámpara del techo que cayó, golpeando a Sierra en la cabeza. Todos se acercaron corriendo a ver si estaba herida.

-¡Sierra!-gritó Leshawna, intentando quitarle la lámpara de encima-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…-dijo ella, levantándose a duras penas-. Gracias, Leshawna.

-Menuda birria de vagón de primera clase-comentó Heather-. Hasta se caen las lámparas del techo.

-¿Te duele, Sierra?-le preguntó Cody, preocupado.

-No, estoy bien…-dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

-¿Qué?-dijo Cody.

-Sí, ¿nos conocemos?-dijo Sierra, sorprendida.

-¡No te reconoce!-se asombró Tiana-. Creí que eso no sería posible. Estaba tan enamorada…

-Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería-recomendó Harold-. Vi esto en una peli: el médico le dio otro golpe a la chica y acabó recuperando la memoria.

-¿Qué clase de películas ves tú, tío raro?-se jactó Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Tyler – **_Fue simplemente… ¡Wow! Dije eso de olvidar a Cody y entonces se le cayó la lámpara en la cabeza, ¡y se olvidó de Cody! … ¿Quizá soy la rencarnación de Nostradamus?_

* * *

><p>Los concursantes se habían reunido en el vagón de entrada a petición de Chris. Él estaba justo al lado de la puerta de salida, vestido del típico príncipe Disney.<p>

-Concursantes, ¡nos vamos a Canadá!-informó él, alegremente.

-Qué novedad-dijo Duncan, sarcásticamente-. Como nunca hemos estado allí…

-¿En qué consiste la prueba de esta semana?-preguntó Tyler.

-Nos dirigimos a un sitio conocido por algunos de vosotros… Un lugar donde estuvisteis conviviendo mucho tiempo. Un lugar muy especial para todos.

-¿En serio vamos a ir… _ahí_?-dijo DJ, sorprendido.

-No pienso volver a esa isla cochambrosa-se negó Eva-. Me trae malos recuerdos.

-Pues anda que a mí-dijo Heather, acariciando su melena.

-¿Recordáis cuando tuvimos que saltar de aquel acantilado?-rememoró Izzy-. ¡Creía que me iba a morir! Como aquella vez que mi tío Joe estaba jugando conmigo y me tiró por una ventana… ¡Pero el médico de urgencias fue muy simpático! No le importó nada que le arrancara el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda en mi rabieta.

-Es cierto, el acantilado-dijo Gwen, ignorando el resto de la cantinela de Izzy-. Qué recuerdos…

-Ya, me alegra mucho que os pongáis ñoños-dijo Chris-. Pero no es a la isla Wawanakwa donde vamos.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Harold, sorprendido-. Pero tu avión fue destruido por Sierra, no podemos ir allí…

-Entonces…

-No querrás decir…

-No…

-No puede ser…

-¡VAMOS A LOS SETS DE FILMACIÓN DE TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!-anunció Chris, alegremente.

-¡Nooooooo!-gritaron Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, Justin, Izzy, Courtney, DJ y Owen.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-se asombró Tyler.

-Ese lugar era horrible…-dijo Gwen, temblorosa.

-Me trae muy malos recuerdos-se lamentó Harold.

-Y ahora no tengo a Beth para que me ayude…-lloriquéo Lindsay.

-No te preocupes, Lindsay, yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Tiana con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Gracias, Tiffany!

Cuando por fin llegaron a Toronto y el tren les dejó enfrente de los estudios abandonados donde tuvo lugar Total Drama Action ("_¿De dónde han salido todas estas vías de tren?"_ se preguntó Gwen), Chris pasó a explicarles en lo que consistiría la prueba de esa semana.

-Hoy vamos a hacer una prueba un tanto especial: ¡Vamos a ensayar una obra de teatro!

-¿Una obra de teatro?-dijo Heather, despectivamente.

-¡Así es! Cada equipo representará su propia versión del cuento "La princesa y el sapo". Tenéis todo el día para repartir los papeles y ensayar la obra, y al llegar la tarde haremos las tres representaciones. Podéis usar los trajes, fondos y demás cosas para la escenografía que hay en el almacén abandonado. Los papeles a escoger entre los miembros del equipo son:  
>1-Princesa ñoña<br>2-Príncipe  
>3-Rey<br>4-Madrastra maligna  
>5-Amiga tonta<br>6-Soldado 1  
>7-Soldado 2<p>

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestro equipo?-preguntó Blaineley-. Solo somos seis.

-Podéis prescindir de uno de los soldados-dijo Chris-. Por cierto, como bien sabéis en esta obra hay un sapo. Tendréis que ir a cazarlo a la charca que hay en los estudios, porque sin él no podréis representar la obra.

Los concursantes asintieron, recogieron los libretitos del guión y se fueron cada uno a uno de los platós a ensayar su obra.

* * *

><p><em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>

En el interior del Estudio 4, Courtney repartía los papeles entre los miembros del equipo:

-Muy bien. Yo seré la princesa, Duncan será el príncipe, el rey será Hugo, Gwen será la madrastra, Lindsay la amiga tonta, y Justin y Owen serán los soldados.

-¿Y por qué eres tú la princesa, mona?-dijo Duncan.

-¿Quién quieres que sea si no? La gótica rara no pega en ese papel, y el de amiga tonta va perfecto para Lindsay.

-¿A que sí?-dijo ella-. Yo tengo muchas amigas tontas, sé cómo son a la perfección.

-Eh… Ya-dijo Courtney, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Gwen – **_No me importa que Courtney me hiciese ese tipo de perrerías. En realidad, me hizo un favor al no elegirme como princesa. Me daría una vergüenza terrible._

**Courtney – **_Puse como excusa mi odio hacia Gwen, pero… Lo cierto es que me encanta el papel de princesa. _(Ríe avergonzada) _Como esto salga de aquí, prometo arruinar a los productores de este show en juicios interminables._

* * *

><p><em>Puños de Fuego<em>

Blaineley hacía su papel de capitana, repartiendo los papeles:

-A ver… DJ, tú serás el príncipe. Fiora será la madrastra. Eva será el rey. Izzy será la amiga tonta, y… Noah, tú serás el soldado. Yo seré la princesa.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dijo Fiora-. Yo quería ser la princesa.

-Ya, pero yo soy la capitana-sentenció Blaineley-. Y no veo que los demás estén en desacuerdo con su papel.

-Hombre, no es que me apasione ser un soldado descerebrado…-dijo Noah.

-Ni a mí hacer un papel de hombre-se negó Eva.

-¡YO PUEDO SER LA MADRASTRA!-gritó Izzy, emocionada-. "Oh, Rapunzel, no podrás ir al baile del príncipe, así que quédate dormida 100 años y si viene Caperucita te la comes".

-¿Qué remix de cuentos has hecho tú?-rió Noah.

-Bien. Eva, serás el soldado (que como va con armadura, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer). Noah, tú serás el rey. Izzy será la madrastra y Fiora la amiga tonta-dijo Blaineley.

-Pero…-intentó negarse Fiora, pero entonces Blaineley cambió de tema.

-¡Izzy!-le tendió un cubo-. Ve a cazar el sapo.

-¡Entendido, su majestuosidad!-exclamó Izzy, cogió el cubo y se fue a toda velocidad.

-¿En serio vas a mandar a Izzy a cazar el sapo?-le preguntó Noah, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? Así no anda por aquí incordiando mientras preparamos el vestuario y el escenario-explicó Blaineley.

-Visto así…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Izzy – **_Resulta que yo soy una cazadora profesional de sapos. En la charca que hay cerca de la granja de mi tía Darla ya no queda ni un solo sapo… Se los comió todos un oso. ¡Pero yo sé cazarlos, en serio!_

* * *

><p><em>Joyas de la Corona<em>

-Entonces, queda claro, ¿no?-dijo Leshawna-. Tiana será la princesa, Heather la madrastra, Harold el príncipe, Cody el rey, Sierra un soldado, Tyler el otro y yo seré la amiga tonta.

-Vaya-dijo Heather, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Leshawna.

-Nada, es que se me hace raro no escuchar a Sierra diciendo que Cody tiene que ser el príncipe y ella la princesa-comentó Heather.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?-dijo Sierra.

-Vaya, sí que le ha dado fuerte la amnesia-exclamó Tyler, mirando a Cody, el cual parecía particularmente aliviado.

-Vale, dejando a un lado los rollos de esta loca, ¿quién va a por el sapo?-preguntó Leshawna.

-Iré yo-dijo Tiana, amablemente.

-¿Estás segura?-inquirió Tyler-. ¡Puedo cazarlo yo con un solo intento!

-Descuida, Tyler-sonrió Tiana-. Lo haré yo misma.

Los seis miembros de las _Joyas_miraron sorprendidos cómo Tiana abandonaba el estudio, cubo en mano, en dirección a la charca.

* * *

><p>Una vez hubo llegado a la charca, Tiana empezó a buscar el sapo. La charca estaba medio vacía y el agua estaba completamente verde. Las piedras solo estaban habitadas por cucarachas y el olor que desprendía la eutrofización del agua la dejó completamente espantada. Tiana suspiró, y entonces llegó Izzy.<p>

-¡CUIDADO AHÍ ABAJO!-gritó, dando una voltereta en el aire y aterrizando justo al lado de Tiana.

-Hola, Izzy-dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa-. ¿También te han mandado a por el sapo?

-Sí, chica, ¡porque yo soy la cazadora profesional de sapos! Estáis perdidos, voy a cazar el más grande-exclamó Izzy, y se lanzó de cabeza al agua verde. Cuando salió a la superficie, tenía el pelo completamente sucio.

-Qué raro que no manden a alguien como DJ, ¿no?-se extrañó Tiana, inocentemente.

-¡Bah! ¡Ese chico es musculoso, pero en realidad no es tan fuerte como yo!-respondió Izzy-. Siempre está hablando de su mami y lloriqueando porque no está a su lado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Está unido a su madre?

-Mucho. Más que yo a mi codeína. Bueno, Tiana-dijo Izzy, metiendo un sapo que pasaba por allí en el cubo con un solo movimiento-. ¡ME LAS PIRO!-y se fue a toda velocidad, saliendo del agua dando un salto.

-Adiós, Izzy-dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. Me has sido de gran ayuda.

* * *

><p><em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>

-Bien, ya solo quedan 15 minutos para representar la obra-dijo Courtney, particularmente estresada.

Todos llevaban ya sus ropas: Courtney llevaba un vestido de princesa morado con una tiara en la cabeza, Duncan llevaba un traje de príncipe azul con una gorguera, Gwen un largo vestido negro, Lindsay un vestido corto rosa, Hugo un traje, una corona y una barba postiza, y Justin una armadura.

-¿Dónde está Owen con el sapo?-preguntó Hugo.

-Es cierto, tarda mucho-se preocupó Gwen-. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Quizá Heather lo ha pillado por el camino y le ha encerrado en un estudio abandonado.

-Eso es más propio de una robanovios-comentó Courtney.

-¿Has insinuado algo?-le preguntó Gwen acercándose amenazadoramente a Courtney, pero fue sujetada por Duncan.

-¡Señoritas!-intervino entonces Justin-. No os peleéis por mí… Sé que es duro, pero debéis aceptar que mi belleza no está a vuestro alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Justin – **_Es duro ver cómo las mujeres rompen su amistad por mi amor, pero ya estoy acostumbrado… ¡Es lo que tiene ser un sex-symbol!_

**Courtney – **_Justin no se entera de nada, ¡es un auténtico pelma! En cuanto me libre de Gwen y Duncan, iré a por él, porque es que hasta Lindsay entiende las cosas mejor que él._

**Lindsay – **(Jugando a las palmitas con su reflejo en el espejo)

* * *

><p>-¡Eh, chicos, ya estoy aquí!-oyeron que decía la voz de Owen, y el chico apareció al cabo de unos instantes llevando agarrado en la mano…<p>

-¿¡Eso es un pato!-dijo Courtney, furiosa-. ¡OWEN! ¿¡Has cazado un PATO!

-Claro… Fue lo que me dijisteis que cazara, ¿no?

-¡NO!-dijo Courtney, y los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas-. ¡Te dijimos un SAPO! ¿¡Cómo has podido confundirte!

-Tranquila, Courtney-dijo Gwen-. No es tan grave…

-¿¡Cómo que no!-gritó ella-. ¡Gwen, bonita, la obra se llama "La princesa y el SAPO", no podemos aparecer con un pato!

-Vale, es bastante grave-rectificó Gwen-. Pero no es el fin del mundo. No creo que Chris le dé tanta importancia a eso. Mientras nos sepamos el papel…

-¡No pienso aparecer con un maldito pato!-dijo Courtney, histérica-. ¡Porque no pienso perder esta prueba! Y como perdamos, Gwen, ¡todo será por tu culpa!

-¿Pero qué ha hecho ella ahora?-le preguntó Duncan, agotado de las locuras de Courtney.

-Último aviso a los concursantes. El primer equipo en representar la obra serán las _Ardillas Chillonas._ Tenéis 5 minutos para aparecer en el escenario-oyeron que decía la voz de Chris por un altavoz.

-¡PERFECTO!-gritó Courtney-. ¡Y aun encima vamos los primeros!

-Ah, no te preocupes, Courtney-dijo Justin, marcando bíceps-. Chris quedará encandilado por mi presencia en el escenario y nos dará la máxima puntuación.

Como toda respuesta, Justin obtuvo un puñetazo por parte de Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Courtney – **_Estoy rodeada por INCOMPETENTES. Éste es el peor equipo en el que he estado en toda mi estancia en Total Drama, ¡menuda tropa de inútiles!_

* * *

><p>Los tres equipos se reunieron junto al escenario, donde les esperaba Chris para explicarles qué hacer a continuación:<p>

-Bien-dijo él-, tenéis 10 minutos para representar cada obra y, al terminar, las dos juezas y yo elegiremos cuál de las tres es la que más nos ha gustado. Pero claro, tendréis que contar con las pequeñas trampas del Chef Hatchet… Si él lo ve necesario, interrumpirá vuestra obra, os lanzará cosas, pondrá música a todo volumen o secuestrará actores, ¡y tendréis que saber cómo reaccionar ante tales sucesos!

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó Blaineley, furiosa-. ¡No nos habías avisado de eso!

-Era obvio que la prueba tendría algo así-comentó Noah-. Al fin y al cabo, esto es Total Drama. Si Chris no nos provoca heridas de alguna manera, no es Chris.

-Por cierto, has hablado de dos juezas, pero aquí estás tú solo-dijo entonces Cody-. ¿Dónde están esas chatinas? ¡El Code-meister tiene que darles su número de teléfono!

Todos miraron a Sierra, esperando a ver su reacción, pero ella simplemente les miró con una sonrisa de incomprensión.

-Bueno, a las dos juezas ya las conoces, Cody-comentó Chris-. ¡Dad un caluroso aplauso a Katie y Sadie, que han aceptado hacer de juezas en esta prueba tras insistir mucho!

Las dos chicas, ataviadas con sus shorts rosas vaqueros, sus camisetas de tiras, sus coleteros rosas y sus zapatitos (adivinen, ¡rosas!) entraron por la puerta del estudio, con los tristes aplausos de los concursantes de fondo (los únicos que aplaudieron fueron Lindsay, Harold y Sierra).

-¡Iiiiiih!-gritaron ambas al entrar, y fueron trotando hasta donde estaba Chris.

-Katie, Sadie, gracias por aceptar ser miembros del jurado en esta prueba-dijo Chris.

-Tía, Sadie, ¡esto es genial! ¡Otra vez en Total Drama!-dijo Katie, extasiada, agarrando a Sadie por las manos.

-¡Tía, es súper genial!-afirmó Sadie.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar…-se jactó Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Katie – **_Sadie y yo siempre estamos juntas. ¡Somos MAPTLV!  
><em>**Sadie – **_Mejores Amigas Para Toda La Vida.  
><em>**Katie – **_Sólo hemos discutido una vez en nuestra vida, ¡y fue en este concurso!  
><em>**Sadie – **_Tía, fue tan entretenido… Eres tan genial que es hasta divertido discutir contigo._

* * *

><p>-Pues bien, ahora que ya conocemos a las juezas, ¡que dé comienzo la primera obra! <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>, vais vosotros.

Mientras los _Joyas _y los _Puños_ se sentaban en las gradas para ver la obra, los miembros de las _Ardillas Chillonas_ se dirigieron hacia el escenario.  
>En el escenario había un fondo que representaba los jardines de un palacio, con una pequeña charca hecha de cartón piedra. Courtney, ataviada con su traje de princesa, y Hugo, con su elegante traje de rey, llegaron a la escena.<p>

-Hoy es el baile de tu proposición con el príncipe Lord Sexington de Arabia-dijo el rey Hugo, y Courtney hizo un gesto dramático:

-¡Padre! ¡Yo no quiero casarme con él!

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?-le respondió Hugo-. Tienes ya 40 años, así que si no encuentras con quién casarte en 12 horas tú decides: o te quedas como una solterona, comiendo comida precocinada y con 20 gatos, o te casas con lord Sexington.

-¡Hugo!-dijo Courtney, furiosa-. Eso no está en el guión. Tú tienes que decir "Si no deseas casarte con lord Sexington…"

-¿Estás segura, Courtney?-preguntó Hugo, dándole un billete de 100 dólares-. ¿Qué decías que pone?

-¡Pone lo que tú quieras!-exclamó Courtney, saltando a sus brazos-. ¡Casémonos!

-¡Pero si sois padre e hija!-dijo Heather, horrorizada, desde el público.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario- <strong>

**Courtney – **_A veces me vuelvo un poco… loca, cuando veo a un hombre con dinero. Pero que quede claro, yo lo primero que miro es el interior._

* * *

><p>La escena había cambiado: ahora el fondo del escenario representaba una habitación de un castillo. Courtney yacía llorosa en la cama, mientras Gwen la miraba con un traje de anciana y Lindsay, con un atractivo liguero rosa, jugaba con unas muñecas.<p>

-¡Nunca podrás casarte con el hombre que deseas!-le espetó Gwen, y Courtney se echó a llorar histéricamente sobre el suelo.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR! ¡ME QUIERO…!

Pero, coincidentemente, justo en ese momento se soltó un foco (cortesía de Chef), que cayó sobre Courtney, dejándola K.O. al instante. Hugo y Justin salieron de detrás del escenario y se apresuraron a socorrerla.

-¡Ay, Dios!-dijo Gwen, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sufrimiento de Courtney.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Hugo-. ¡Courtney está fuera de juego! ¿Quién va a hacer de princesa?

-Bueno-dijo Gwen, pensativa-. El rey no vuelve a salir en toda la obra…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así?-se sorprendió Hugo.

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en la escena final de la obra de las <em>Ardillas<em>: Hugo, vestido de princesa con la peluca que llevaba Heather al final de Total Drama Island, llegaba a la charca llorando, donde había un pato.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Hugo – **_Fue un poco humillante que Gwen me hiciera vestir de princesa, pero… _(Se sonroja) _¡Me encantó! _(Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se tapa la boca) _Ja… Ja… Tan sólo bromeaba, jeje…_

* * *

><p>-¡Cielo santo! ¡Un sapo!-dijo él, señalando al pato-. Dicen que si ves un sapo el día del baile, se convertirá en un príncipe sabrosón venezolano con cientos de millones bien seguros en un banco suizo, y te llevará a vivir a un paraíso fiscal, pero… ¿seré lo suficientemente atrevida como para intentarlo?<p>

Hugo, para su horror, tuvo que besar al pato quien, en una nube de humo, se transformó en Justin.

-¿Eh? ¿Justin? ¿Dónde está Duncan?-dijo Hugo, sorprendido.

-Chef se lo ha llevado-le dijo Gwen desde detrás del escenario, con un suspiro.

-Esto…-se recompuso Hugo-. ¡Oh, se ha transformado en un príncipe!

-Aló, chatina-dijo Justin, guiñándole un ojo-. A ver qué te parece esto: tú, yo y una cama de látex.

-Ay, no vaya usted tan rápido…-dijo Hugo, sonrojado.

-Princesa…-dijo Justin, sacando un pedrolo de su bolsillo-. ¿Quieres casarte conmi…?

Pero entonces, de Dios sabe dónde, apareció un ventilador gigante que arrasó con el escenario, llevándose a Hugo y Justin con él. Gwen salió corriendo al escenario una vez hubo desaparecido el ventilador.

-Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices para siempre, ¡fin!-dijo.

Chris, Katie y Sadie se levantaron emocionados aplaudiendo. A Katie le caían lagrimones por la cara, y Chris aplaudía como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO!-gritaba Chris.

-¡Tía, ha sido fantástico! ¡Me ha emocionado mucho!-dijo Katie, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-… ¿Estáis de coña?-se sorprendió Gwen.

-Yo lo veo claro: ¡un 10! ¡El añadido del pato ha sido increíble!-gritó Chris, tirando un ramo de flores al destrozado escenario.

-¡Sí! ¡Un 10 totalmente!-afirmó Katie, llorando.

-Pues yo os doy un 9, porque la peluca de Hugo tenía las puntas súper abiertas, ¡que si no os daba un 10 también!-sentenció Sadie.

-Eso hace un 29 sobre 30. ¡Sois casi insuperables!-dijo Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Gwen - **_… Todos locos._

* * *

><p>Los siguientes en hacer su representación fueron los <em>Joyas<em>, la cual resultó ser bastante más desastrosa que la de las _Ardillas_: Leshawna fue secuestrada por Chef al poco de empezar, y a Heather le robaron toda su ropa, así que tuvo que hacer la representación vestida de princesa Leia (el único traje que quedaba). A Cody le tiraron una bola de bolos al estómago, que le dejó K.O., y Sierra se tropezó con el cuerpo inerte de Cody y cayó de cabeza. Además, a Tiana se le escapó el sapo y tuvieron que hacer la última escena con una pelota de tenis. Para terminar, en esa escena Chef puso música de salsa, lo que estropeó bastante el ambiente romántico.

-Bastante mediocre-dijo Chris a los heridos y agotados miembros de las _Joyas_-. Os doy un 4.

-Hasta esa peli rancia del cine de verano fue más exitosa que este bodrio-dijo Sadie, cruelmente-. ¡Un 1!

-Tía, ¿te acuerdas de esa peli? ¡Era súper mala! Aunque, eso sí, era mucho mejor que esto. ¡Un 10!-sentenció Katie.

-Tía, si no te gusta no puedes darle un 10-le dijo Sadie.

-¿Ah, no? Tía, qué súper mal. Pues le doy un 9-dijo entonces Katie, y Sadie suspiró golpeándose la frente.

-Eso hace un total de 14 puntos, ¡una puntuación muy mediocre! Muy mala tiene que ser la obra de los _Puños_ para que no perdáis esta prueba.

Así pues, los _Puños_ salieron al escenario, pero la cosa no salió mucho mejor: Blaineley, completamente sobreactuada, golpeó sin querer a Eva, y ella como respuesta ante tal hecho la tiró de cabeza del escenario, dejándola inconsciente. Así pues, fue Eva la que tuvo que hacer el papel de princesa, lo que transformó la escena final en algo bastante bizarro

-A ver, ¿dónde está ese sapo?-dijo Eva, con un vestido de encaje que le quedaba apretado y marcaba aún más sus músculos. Cuando divisó al sapo le dio un beso y éste se transformó en un horrorizado DJ-. Venga, acabemos con esto rápido-y puso los labios para que DJ la besara.

-Ehh… Y así acaba la obra-dijo DJ, escuetamente, y salió corriendo huyendo de los peludos labios de Eva.

-Horrible-dijo Chris, apoyando los pies en el cuerpo inconsciente de Blaineley-. Simplemente horrible. Eva en el papel de princesa ha sido… ¡Ughh!-dijo, y le entró un escalofrío-. Un 0.

-Eva, tía, lo has hecho bastante bien, ¡un 10!-dijo Katie.

-¡TÍA! ¡No puedes darle un 10 a este bodrio!-le respondió Sadie, furiosa de repente.

-¿Por qué? A mí me ha gustado.

-Pues yo le doy otro 0-dijo Sadie, irritada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Katie – **_El día que Sadie y yo no estemos de acuerdo en algo será el día en que los cerdos vuelen.  
><em>**Sadie - **_¡Tía! ¿Te imaginas? _(Se ríe) _¡Mira! ¡Un cerdo volando!_

**Eva – **_Nunca perdonaré a Blaineley por desmayarse y obligarme a ser la princesa de la obra._

**Blaineley – **(Llena de vendas en la cabeza) _Agububububaba…_

* * *

><p>-Bien… <em>Puños de Fuego… <em>En total tenéis 10 puntos. ¡Sois el equipo con menos puntuación! Por lo tanto, habéis perdido la prueba. ¡Los ganadores son las _Ardillas Chillonas!_

Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay y Owen (los únicos que aún quedaban en pie) dieron saltos de alegría y se abrazaron contentos. Los _Joyas_ suspiraron resignadamente: al menos no habían perdido. En cambio, los _Puños de Fuego_ estaban completamente desmoralizados.

-Tío, hemos vuelto a perder…-dijo DJ, triste.

-Ha sido por tu culpa, Eva-dijo Fiora, furiosa-. ¡Dejaste noqueada a Blaineley!

-Estoy segura de que si esa arpía estuviera consciente tendríamos menos puntuación-dijo Eva, sin más.

-Yupii, otra semana que mandamos a alguien a casa-dijo Noah.

* * *

><p>En el interior del vagón 8, Chris y los <em>Puños de Fuego<em> se preparaban para la ceremonia de expulsión.

-Bueno, chicos, ya sabéis cómo va esto (es vuestra segunda semana aquí). Blaineley, tienes que decidir qué otros dos miembros quieres que queden nominados contigo.

Blaineley, aún dolorida por las heridas de la cabeza, habló:

-Nomino, por supuesto, a Eva-Eva la miró furiosa-, por ser una salvaje vulgar y con una sola ceja. Y por otro lado, nomino a Noah por ser un empollón pelota y bajito-al oír esto, Noah se quedó boquiabierto.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Noah – **_Era obvio que Blaineley iba a nominar a Eva (al fin y al cabo, la tiró del escenario). Pero, ¿qué le he hecho yo a ese proyecto de presentadora del corazón?_

* * *

><p>-Pues ya sabéis, chicos, tenéis que votar cuál de los tres nominados queréis que se vaya-dijo Chris, y uno por uno los concursantes fueron entrando al confesionario y depositando sus votos. Una vez hubieron votado todos, los concursantes entraron al Vagón de la Vergüenza.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**DJ – **_Espero que se vaya Blaineley. Está como una cabra, tío. Y es un desastre de capitana. Eva al menos sirve de algo en las pruebas físicas, pero Blaineley…_

**Blaineley – **_Eva es una salvaje. ¿Y esa… cosa que tiene en la mejilla? ¡Tiene vida propia!_

**Eva – **_Más les vale no votarme si no quieren que les haga una cara nueva._

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, chicos-dijo Chris, al lado de la mesita donde estaban los cinco billetes de esa semana-. Hoy, uno de vosotros no recibirá un billete. Y sin un billete, tendrá que bajarse del Vagón de la Vergüenza y marcharse para siempre de Total Drama.<p>

Blaineley, Eva y Noah compartieron una mirada de temor. Izzy, Fiora y DJ estaban sentados detrás de ellos y se levantaron cuando Chris los llamó a recoger sus billetes.

-DJ, Izzy, Fiora, vosotros tres os salváis una semana más-dijo él, y les dio los tres billetes. Ese día eran de color azul celeste.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo Fiora, mirando su billete.

-Bien. Blaineley. Eva. Noah. Hoy uno de vosotros tres nos dejará para siempre. Los tres habéis cometido errores suficientes como para ser expulsados, pero solo uno se irá del concurso.

-Corta el rollo-le dijo Eva, furiosa-. Ya nos lo sabemos.

-Bien, vale… El primer billete es para…

Eva miró a Noah.

Noah miró a Blaineley.

Blaineley miró a Chris.

¿Cuál de los tres recibiría el billete?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Eva!-dijo Chris.

La mujer se levantó de un salto, cogió su billete y se fue junto con Izzy, DJ y Fiora, quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Ya sólo queda un billete-dijo entonces Chris-. Blaineley, Noah… Os deseo suerte. El último billete es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Noah!

Noah se levantó, notoriamente aliviado, ante la horrorizada mirada de Blaineley, quien parecía estar encajando la noticia.

-¿Estás diciendo que YO estoy fuera?-dijo la rubia, furiosa. Miró a sus compañeros-. ¡Me habéis echado a MÍ en lugar de a esa SALVAJE!-señaló a Eva, quien la miraba sonriente-. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Se siente, Blaineley, chica, pero es que estás como una regadera-dijo DJ.

-Lo siento, capitana, pero quizá deberías escuchar las opiniones de tu equipo-dijo Fiora, riendo.

-¡Adiosito, Blaineley!-se jactó Izzy.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No podéis echarme a mí! ¡Yo soy la capitana!-Chris la empezó a arrastrar por los brazos-. ¡Tengo contactos! ¡Me vengaré!-Chris abrió la puerta del vagón, que iba a toda velocidad por un largo desierto-. ¡En menos de una semana vuelvo al concurso, ya lo veréis! ¡LO ….!-Chris la lanzó por la puerta y su voz se perdió en la lejanía.

- Chris, te olvidaste de ponerle el casco, las coderas y las rodilleras-le dijo DJ, asustado.

-Ah, ¿sí?-dijo Chris con una sonrisa-. Bueno, pues qué se le va a hacer-y se fue muriéndose de la risa.

-Espera-le dijo Eva, cogiéndole de un brazo para que se parara-. Si la rubia tonta está fuera, necesitamos un nuevo capitán en este equipo.

-Sí. Tienes razón-dijo Chris, sorprendido-. Vale, pues sé tú la nueva capitana, Eva, ¡pasadlo bien!-dijo, y se fue.

-Perfecto…-sonrió Eva maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Noah – **_Blaineley era una capitana pésima, pero Eva… _(escalofrío) _La que se nos viene encima._

**Eva - **_¡COMIENZA EL AUTÉNTICO ESPLENDOR DE LOS _PUÑOS DE FUEGO_!_

* * *

><p>En el interior del vagón 5, en el compartimento de las chicas, Tiana, Leshawna, Heather y Sierra se lamentaban por haber perdido la prueba.<p>

-¡Fuimos el equipo al que más incordió Chef!-dijo Tiana, enfadada.

-Si no fuera por tu culpa, no se habría escapado el sapo-le espetó Heather.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Seguro que se lo llevó Chef!

-Ya, claro, Chef es el culpable de todo… Mira, bonita, aquí la gente nunca olvida, así que ya lo sabes… En cuanto perdamos una prueba, estás fuera.

Tiana la miró con impotencia, y cuando iba a responder llamaron a la puerta. Entró Cody con un ramo de flores.

-Esto… Toc, toc, jeje… Sierra, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo, nervioso.

-Claro-dijo ella, se levantó de su litera y fue hacia él. Salieron juntos del compartimento-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… Como esta mañana se te cayó la lámpara…-dijo Cody-. Pensé que con este ramo de flores estarías mejor.

-Gracias, Cody-dijo ella, cogiendo el ramo-. ¡Son preciosas!

-De nada, jeje.

-Bueno, adiós-dijo ella, y entró en el compartimento. Cody se quedó helado, y cuando entró en su compartimento Tyler le recibió, ansioso:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó.

-Se… Se ha olvidado de mí. Es definitivo-dijo Cody.

-Bueno, mejor entonces, ¿no? ¡Al fin te has librado de Sierra!-exclamó Tyler, alegre-. ¡Ahora puedes volver a atacar a Gwen sin que ella te incordie!

-Sí… Supongo que es mejor así…-dijo Cody, con un hilo de voz.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Owen (_capitán_), Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Eva (_capitana_), Fiora, DJ, Noah, Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Ardillas Chillonas)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

Y con la expulsión de Blaineley, ¡acaba el cuarto capítulo! Ahora que Blaineley está fuera, van a cambiar las cosas en los _Puños de Fuego._ Eva es la nueva capitana, y me da que los otros cuatro miembros lo van a pasar bastante mal en las siguientes pruebas.  
>La verdad, el capítulo de esta semana me ha quedado particularmente largo y he tenido que acortar bastante la prueba (la obra de las <em>Joyas de la Corona<em> no se ha visto para nada), pero me satisface el resultado, la verdad. Me hacía ilusión meter a Katie y Sadie en este capítulo, pero ya no las volveremos a ver hasta el Aftermath (lo siento por los fans de este dúo, y también por los escasos fans de Blaineley).

Este capítulo deja varias incógnitas: por ejemplo, si Sierra se acordará finalmente de quién es Cody. No va a ser una amnesia pasajera, y le va a dar otra dimensión a la pareja de Cody y Sierra, ya lo veréis.  
>Otra incógnita son las intenciones de Tiana con DJ… ¿Qué hará para lograr librarse de él? ¿Y por qué se quiere quitar de encima a DJ, si es más inofensivo que un conejito?<br>Y, ¿se vengará Gwen de Courtney por lo ocurrido en el anterior episodio? ¿Tomará parte en la trifulca Duncan o se seguirá manteniendo al margen? El siguiente capítulo se va a centrar bastante en este triángulo, así que preparaos.  
>Y ahora, ¡mi parte favorita! Responder reviews :P No hay nada mejor que recibir una review de alguien que se ha tomado la molestia de leer el capítulo.<p>

**Sandra19 – **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Lo siento por que Trent fuese uno de tus favoritos… A mí nunca me hizo mucha gracia, pero bueno, en este tipo de series ya se sabe: cuando se va uno de los personajes que te gusta tienes que afrontar que ya no le vas a volver a ver hasta el final (recuerdo lo mal que me sintió cuando echaron a Izzy en Total Drama Island… Aunque luego volviese, of course!). Y sí, ya se hace complicado creer a Chris cuando dice que no podrán volver jamás… Yo al principio me lo tomé en serio, pero cuando vi que Eva e Izzy volvían en _No pain, no game_ supe que todas las temporadas habría algún personaje volviendo. Y puedo adelantar que ya tengo planes de que en este fic vuelva algún personaje tarde o temprano, pero no te puedo adelantar si será Trent, lo siento… (cómo me he enrollado, hija mía).

**Sunshine che runner – **La verdad es que Tiana es un personaje que se hace odiar, ¿eh? Cuando la creé ya tenía esa intención: mientras que Hugo y Fiora serían más fáciles de querer, Tiana sería muy difícil de digerir. Y bueno, aunque en el capítulo anterior te llevaste una decepción por no ver a Blaineley fuera espero que este te haya satisfecho :P

Así pues, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ya os adelanto que se titulará "TV Show Chris", a no ser que se me ocurra alguno mejor, y que será muy muy muy dramático.


	5. Capítulo 5: TV Show Chris

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 5: TV Show Chris**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

Los tres equipos se desplazaron hasta Toronto, a los estudios de Total Drama Action, para representar la obra "La princesa y el sapo". Hubo varios conflictos internos entre los concursantes, y Gwen al fin obtuvo su venganza sobre Courtney al caerle a ésta un foco en la cabeza. Sierra perdió repentinamente la memoria, y ahora es incapaz de acordarse de quién es Cody. Nuestras juezas, Katie y Sadie, ayudaron para decidir cuál sería la obra ganadora, y ésta fue la de las _Ardillas Chillonas_, mientras que los _Puños_ perdieron de nuevo y tuvieron que mandar a otra persona a casa. La expulsada fue Blaineley, y fue sustituida como capitana por Eva… ¿Seguirán peleando Courtney y Gwen? ¿Y qué hará Duncan al respecto? ¿Hará Heather alguna de las suyas? ¿O la hará Tiana? ¿Recuperará Sierra la memoria? ¡Descubridlo hoy en el capítulo más inteligente de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>En el interior del vagón de lujo las <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em> disfrutaban de un banquete cortesía de un famosísimo cocinero de gran prestigio: langostinos a la plancha, pato a la naranja, pastel de trufas… Todo con lo que podían soñar estaba en la mesa. Owen estaba particularmente contento, devorando la comida de todos los platos que había sobre la mesa.

-¡Ha sido una victoria merecida!-dijo Courtney alegremente, comiendo con delicadeza un trozo de pollo.

-Si tú te quedaste inconsciente al poco de empezar-le dijo Duncan.

-¿Y qué? ¡Yo lo había organizado todo! ¡Por algo fui monitora de campamento, delegada de clase durante 3 años y capitana del Equipo Amazonas en la edición anterior!

-¡Tú no eras la capitana!-dijo Gwen.

-Además, te desentendiste de la prueba cuando Owen trajo un pato en vez de un sapo...-comentó Duncan.

-Y si no fuera porque yo tuve que travestirme, no habríamos ganado-dijo Hugo, limpiándose el labio con un billete de 50 dólares.

-Es verdad, te veías guapísima con el vestido de brillantina, princesa Hugo-se jactó Duncan, riéndose.

-Ya… ¿A ti en el correccional nunca te hicieron ninguna jugarreta?-le preguntó Hugo.

-¿A éste?-se rió Courtney-. Qué va, si me extraña que no hubiera matado a todos sus compañeros.

-Parejita, tened cuidado con lo que decís y de quién habláis, ¿entendido?-amenazó Duncan.

-No te piques, Duncan-le dijo Courtney, sonriente-. Eres un criminal reincidente: ¡es hora de que lo aceptes!

-Si no lo digo por mí-contestó Duncan, y señaló a Gwen-. Pero como te atrevas a hacerle algo más a ella estás perdida, amiga.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta del vagón, y entró Tiana, con su característico vestido verde y su sonrisa angelical.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con Justin?-pidió ella, y el chico se levantó y fue hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Justin – **_Las vuelvo locas a todas. ¡Incluso a las de otros equipos!_

* * *

><p>-¿Justin? ¡Pero ése es Tyler!-dijo Lindsay al verlo salir.<p>

-No, Lindsay. El cachas es Justin-la corrigió Gwen.

-¿Entonces quién es Tyler?

* * *

><p>Fuera del vagón de lujo, Tiana y Justin hablaban sin ser escuchados por nadie.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre, chatina? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?-dijo Justin, marcando músculo.

-Justin, verás… Yo… Quiero algo de ti-le dijo Tiana, sonrojada.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya!-se sorprendió Justin-. Pues eres una chica muy guapa, pero me debo a mis fans y…

-No quiero nada de eso-dijo Tiana, de cuya boca desapareció la sonrisa repentinamente-. Quiero que hagamos una alianza, ¿entiendes?

-¡Una alianza! ¿Tú y yo?

-Sí… Necesito aliarme con el miembro más fuerte del otro equipo. Así, nosotros dos llegaremos a la final y luego gane quien gane nos repartimos el dinero.

-Vaya, ya veo lo que pretendes-le dijo Justin, asintiendo-. Estoy de acuerdo, eres la mejor para hacer una alianza.

-¡Bien! Pues luego tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro primer movimiento, ¿vale?-informó Tiana, y se fue mandándole un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Tiana – **_Quiero dejar las cosas claras: ODIO a Justin. Pero le necesito, y a veces son necesarios sacrificios para este tipo de cosas. Una vez me haya librado de Fiora, el siguiente en caer será él… Además, ¿por qué se cree tan guapo? ¡Si tanto músculo resulta hasta artificial!_

* * *

><p>Reunidos en el vagón 8 del tren, los concursantes miraban a Chris medio dormidos, ya que ese día les había obligado a despertarse antes. Lindsay, sentada a la mesa de su equipo, buscaba con la mirada algo.<p>

-¿Qué buscas, Lindsay? ¿Has perdido alguna magdalena?-le preguntó Owen.

-No, busco a Tyler.

-Pero si está ahí, sentado a esa mesa-dijo, señalando a Tyler.

-¿Cuál de esos es Tyler? ¿Ése?-y señaló a Harold.

-No, ése es Harold-la corrigió Owen-. A veces me da los restos de su comida.

-¿Harold? ¿Pero Harold no es ella?-y señaló a Heather.

-¡Ésa es Heather!-dijo Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Lindsay – **_Vale, ya lo he pillado… Entonces Tyler es la chica negra, ¿no?_

* * *

><p>-Bien, concursantes, hoy no vamos a ningún sitio-anunció Chris alegremente.<p>

-¿Entonces no hay prueba?-se ilusionó Leshawna.

-Claro que sí hay prueba, ¿pensáis que voy a dejaros descansar?-rió Chris.

-¿Y por qué nos has hecho madrugar?-preguntó Hugo, bostezando.

-Para torturaros un poco más-contestó Chris-. Procedo a explicaros en qué consiste la prueba de hoy… Veréis, desde que comenzó Total Drama Island hasta el final de Total Drama: World Tour estuvimos recibiendo "anónimos" en los que nos pedían que incluyéramos algún tipo de prueba cultural en el concurso. Anónimos escritos, lógicamente, por Noah.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es una injuria!-dijo el chico.

-Así pues, ¡hoy tenemos el primer concurso de la historia de Total Drama! Es decir, un concurso dentro de un concurso.

-Es como el teatro dentro del teatro de _Hamlet_-dijo Noah, sabiamente.

-¿_Hamlet_? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se puede comer?-le preguntó Owen.

-Qué cosa tan rara-comentó Heather-. Y además, es una prueba estúpida.

-Oye, bonita, para una vez que ponen una prueba así…-se ofendió Noah.

-El concurso constará de tres partes. En cada una de las partes se irán eliminando concursantes. El concursante ganador ganará la inmunidad para su equipo y la posibilidad de relajarse en el Vagón de Lujo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Noah – **_Los equipos en los que he estado nunca han tenido muchas victorias gracias a mí, eso es cierto. Pero está claro que hoy vamos a ganar los _Puños de Fuego_. ¡Por favor, mirad a todos los demás! No han abierto un libro en su vida._

**Heather – **_Si han tenido que recurrir a las ideas de ese empollón del chaleco rojo es que los productores tienen cada vez menos ideas para las pruebas… ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, Chris? ¿Hacernos saltar otra vez de un_ acantilado?

**Hugo **- _Yo nunca me he preocupado mucho por estudiar... Quiero decir, ¿si tienes miles de millones en el banco para qué quieres saber nada? ¡Puedo comprar el conocimiento!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-La primera parte-continuó explicando Chris-consistirá en una sencilla pregunta individual a cada concursante: si la acertáis pasáis a la siguiente ronda y si no, seréis eliminados. La segunda ronda será una prueba en equipo: deberéis poneros de acuerdo para responder. Los dos equipos con más puntuación pasarán a la ronda final, que será un enfrentamiento cara a cara entre los dos miembros escogidos. El equipo que no pase a la ronda final mandará a uno de sus miembros a casa.<p>

-Parece simple-dijo Heather.

-Bien, pues demos comienzo a la primera parte de… ¡TV SHOW CHRIS!

* * *

><p>El vagón 8 se había transformado en un plató de concurso de televisión, con sus focos, su público emocionado (¿de dónde había salido toda esa gente? Y lo que es más importante… ¿Cómo cabían en el diminuto vagón?) y todo el rollo. Chris estaba en el centro, rodeado por tres mesas: la de las <em>Joyas,<em> la de las _Ardillas_ y la de los _Puños_.

-Muy bien, como os he explicado antes en esta primera parte de la prueba os haré una pregunta a los 19 concursantes que quedáis. Si la acertáis, obtendréis una Carita Sonriente para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Y si no…-sacó una pistola de paintball de debajo de su mesa-… ¡OS EMPAPARÉ DE PINTURA!

-¿¡Pintura!-exclamó Heather-. ¡Llevo mi mejor ropa hoy!

-Si es la de siempre…-comentó Harold.

-¡Cállate, friki!-dijo Heather, furiosa, y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ah, y por cierto! Esta pistola es particularmente potente, así que tened cuidado... ji, ji, ji.

-¿Particularmente potente...?-repitió Fiora, atemorizada.

-Muy bien, chicos, pensad bien las respuestas antes de responder-recomendó Courtney a los miembros de su equipo-. Como poco perderemos a dos miembros en esta primera ronda-dijo, y miró a Lindsay y a Owen-, así que necesitamos que los demás paséis a la siguiente.

-¡Gracias, Courtney!-sonrió Lindsay.

-Lindsay, preciosa, te está llamando tonta-le comentó Duncan.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues eso no está bien!-se enfadó Lindsay-. Cuando sepa quién es Tyler le diré que me defienda.

-¡PRIMERA PREGUNTA!-gritó entonces Chris, pillándoles por sorpresa-. ¡Eva! ¿Cuánto son dos más dos?

-¿Estás de broma?-dijo ella, abriendo los ojos sorprendi-da-. Cuatro.

-¡Correcto! ¡Te libras de mi pistola de pintura!

-¿Serán todas así de fáciles?-se preguntó a sí mismo Noah-. Así no podré lucirme.

-Bien, Heather, la siguiente es para ti… ¿Capital de Burkina Faso?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa yo eso?-se sorprendió Heather.

-¡Tienes 5 segundos!-le dijo Chris.

-Eh… Yo qué sé, ¿Nairobi?

-¡INCORRECTO!-dijo Chris, y disparó pintura contra Heather, la cual cayó de espaldas al suelo llena de pintura.

-Era muy fácil, la respuesta era Uagadugú-dijo Noah, dándoselas de sobrado.

-No es tu turno, Noah. ¡LINDSAY! ¡Di el teorema de Pitágoras!

-Adiós, Lindsay…-dijo Courtney, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Lindsay pensó un rato, y acto seguido dijo la respuesta de una manera muy segura:

-El teorema de Pitágoras es el que dice que el área del cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de las áreas de los catetos, ¿no?

-… Co… Correcto…-dijo Chris, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿¡He acertado! ¡Iiiiih!-gritó Lindsay, emocionadísima.

-No me lo creo-dijo Courtney, con la boca abierta.

-A veces uno se lleva sorpresas, princesita… Quizá deberías confiar más en los miembros de tu equipo-le dijo Duncan.

-¡COURTNEY! ¡Pregunta! ¿Cuántos bytes son un yottabyte?

-¿Ein? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a…?-comenzó Courtney, pero fue interrumpida por un disparo de pintura que la lanzó al suelo- ¡KYAAAH!

-¡Courtney eliminada!-dijo Chris, sonriendo-. ¡DJ! ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

-Chris, tío, yo qué sé…

-¡Solo di un color!-le dijo Eva amenazadoramente.

-Eh… ¿Azul?

-¡INCORRECTO!-dijo Chris, disparando a DJ-. ¡La respuesta correcta es marrón ocre!

Las preguntas se fueron sucediendo: Chris no tardó en eliminar a Justin, Fiora, Owen, Leshawna, Sierra y Hugo.

-¡ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA! ¡Harold! ¿En qué año fue fundada la compañía Nintendo?

-¡Qué fácil!-le dijo Lindsay-. En 2006, cuando salió el Nintendogs, ¿no?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-dijo Harold, ofendido-. Fue fundada en 1890, evidentemente.

-Wow, cuánto sabes…-dijo Lindsay muy impresionada.

-Sí, cosas muy útiles, ¿verdad?-se jactó Duncan.

-No os metáis con los miembros de mi equipo, por favor… Les desconcentráis-les dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa.

-¡INCORRECTO!-gritó Chris, para el asombro de Harold-. ¡La respuesta correcta es 1889!

-¡Nooooo!-gritó Harold, desesperado, mientras recibía el disparo de pintura de Chris-. ¡He fallado a mi diosa creadora! ¡No merezco vivir!

-… Friki-dijo Chris, simplemente-. ¡Bien! ¡Ha acabado la primera ronda! Han sobrevivido:  
>* Tiana, Cody y Tyler de las <em>Joyas de la Corona<em>.  
>* Duncan, Lindsay y Gwen de las<em> Ardillas Chillonas.<br>_* Izzy, Eva y Noah de los _Puños de Fuego._

-Menuda masacre-comentó Cody, señalando a todos los concursantes caídos.

-Me sorprenden algunos de los que han pasado a la siguiente ronda-dijo Noah, riendo.

-¿A quién te refieres, cerebrito?-le preguntó Eva con el entrecejo fruncido.

-A nadie, a nadie-respondió Noah.

-¡Bien, pasamos a la siguiente ronda! Chef, por favor, llévate a todos los caídos-le pidió Chris.

Chef, vestido de azafata de concurso (un atractivo y escotado vestido rojo y una peluca rubia) entró en el vagón con una carretilla y fue cargando a los concursantes caídos en ella. Cuando los tuvo a todos, se fue.

-Esta ronda será preguntas por equipos. Deberéis elegir cada uno un representante para decir las respuestas. Las preguntas, además, serán sobre las tres anteriores temporadas de Total Drama, así que no deberíais tener problemas en responderlas.

En las _Joyas de la Corona_, Cody, Tiana y Tyler decidían a su representante:

-¡Maldición!-dijo Cody-. Si Sierra siguiera aquí podría responder a todas las preguntas.

-Bueno… ¿A quién elegimos?-preguntó Tyler.

-Que sea Cody-dijo Tiana con una sonrisa-. Yo confío en él.

-¿En serio?-se sonrojó Cody-. Vale, guapa, seré yo-y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiana <strong>- (Escalofrío) _Pero menuda fauna hay por aquí..._

* * *

><p>Duncan, Gwen y Lindsay debatían cuál de los tres debería ser el elegido. Bueno, o al menos eso hacían Duncan y Gwen, porque Lindsay estaba jugueteando con un pelo que se le había caído.<p>

-¡Duncan! ¡Sé tú!-le pidió Gwen-. Lindsay puede confundir las respuestas y yo soy demasiado vergonzosa.

-Está bien, princesita, seré yo el portavoz-le dijo Duncan, y la besó románticamente.

-Por favor, estamos en un concurso para adolescentes, cortaos un poco si no queréis que nos censuren-les recomendó Chris.

-¡Pero si es muy bonito, Chip!-dijo Lindsay, emocionada, aparentemente ignorando que Gwen acababa de llamarla tonta.

-Yo seré el portav…-comenzó Noah, pero Izzy le interrumpió gritando:

-¡CHRIS! ¡YO SERÉ LA PORTAVOZ!

-¡Noo!-gritaron al unísono Noah y Eva.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos a los portavoces: Cody, Duncan e Izzy-resumió Chris-. La primera pregunta es para… ¡Los _Joyas_!

Cody, Tiana y Tyler tragaron saliva.

-La pregunta es… ¿Quién fue el primer expulsado de Total Drama Island?

-Qué fácil-dijo Tyler-. Fue Eva.

-¡YO NUNCA HE QUEDADO ÚLTIMA!-gritó Eva, furiosa.

-No fue Eva-le corrigió Cody-. Fue ese chico tan raro… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿El chico del gorro?-preguntó Tiana, que había visto las anteriores ediciones desde su casa años atrás-. Sí, es cierto… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡EZEKIEL!-respondió entonces Cody, y sonó un "ding".

-¡Tenéis 10 puntos!-dijo Chris.

-¡Bieeen!-gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Pregunta para los _Puños_-dijo entonces Chris-. Enumera a todos los concursantes que han vuelto después de haber sido expulsados o de haber abandonado en todas las ediciones.

-Vaya, ¿hay gente que vuelve?-preguntó Izzy-. No lo sabía.

-Sí, Izzy, y de hecho tú has vuelto DOS veces al concurso-dijo Eva, exasperada.

-Efectivamente, y a parte de ti, Eva, hay otras dos personas: Owen, en Total Drama Action, y Duncan, en Total Drama: World Tour. Di la respuesta, Izzy.

-¡Claro! La respuesta es Izzy, Eva, Owen y Duncan.

-¡Correcto! ¡Tenéis 10 puntos!-dijo Chris-. Ahora les toca a las _Ardillas_… ¿Cómo se llamaba el campamento de Total Drama Island?

-Muy sencillo-dijo Duncan-. Campamento Wawanakwa.

-¡Yo estuve allí!-dijo Lindsay, riendo.

-¡10 puntos también para vosotros! Va igualada la cosa, ¿no?

Las siguientes preguntas se fueron sucediendo, preguntando cosas cómo "¿Cuál es el nombre del oso de la isla de Total Drama?", "¿Cuántos clubs de fans ha fundado Sierra?", etc.

Al final, las _Joyas_ tenían 40 puntos, las _Ardillas _50 y los _Puños_, a quienes aún les quedaba una pregunta por responder, tenían 40 puntos.

-_Puños de Fuego_, os queda una última pregunta… Si acertáis, os enfrentaréis a las _Ardillas _en la final y, por primera vez, os libraréis de la expulsión. Si falláis, tendréis que desempatar con las _Joyas_, corriendo el riesgo de perder a uno de vuestros miembros esta noche… ¿Entendido?

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Noah – **_Izzy y Eva no fueron de gran ayuda en esta ronda. Izzy es hiperactiva y nunca presta atención, y Eva ha concursado en cuatro episodios o así, por lo que no tiene ni idea de Total Drama._

* * *

><p>-La última pregunta es… ¿Detrás de quién estaba Beth en el minuto 4 del episodio 7 de Total Drama Island?<p>

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE NOS VAMOS A ACORDAR DE ESO!-gritaron Eva y Noah al unísono.

-Estaba detrás de Heather-dijo Izzy.

-Vale, intentemos acordarnos-le dijo Eva a Noah, ignorando a Izzy-. ¿Qué concursantes había en ese momento?

-Todos menos tú, yo, Ezekiel, Katie y Justin.

-Vale, ¿en qué equipo estaba esa rarita?

-En las Ardillas… Mi equipo.

-Así que debería estar detrás de alguien de las Ardillas…

-Estaba detrás de Heather-repitió Izzy.

-¿Quién había en las Ardillas?

-¡No consigo acordarme! ¡Yo estaba en las Truchas!-se quejó Eva.

-Era Heather…-dijo de nuevo Izzy, sin perder la sonrisa.

-A ver, Lindsay, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Owen, Justin…

-¡A Justin ya lo habían expulsado!-dijo Noah.

-Era Heather.

-Digamos uno al azar, ¿qué podemos perder?-dijo Noah, simplemente.

-¿Que qué podemos perder? ¡La prueba, por ejemplo!-respondió Eva, furiosa.

-¡Respondemos que era Heather!-dijo Noah a Chris.

-¡Noo!-gritó Eva.

-La respuesta es… ¡correcta!-dijo Chris, ante la desesperada mirada de las_ Joyas_-. ¡Las _Joyas_ tienen la mínima puntuación y, por lo tanto, quedan eliminados de la prueba!

-¡Síii!-gritaron Eva, Noah e Izzy al unísono, alegremente. Izzy abrazó a Noah, el cual se puso rojo al instante.

-¡Qué listos sois! ¿Cómo os acordáis de eso?-preguntó Izzy.

Tiana, Tyler y Cody estaban completamente desmoralizados.

-¿Hemos perdido?-dijo Tiana, con una expresión de asombro en su hermoso rostro.

-¡No puede ser, tío!-se quejó Tyler.

-¡Los _Puños _y las _Ardillas_ se enfrentarán en la gran final de… ¡TV SHOW CHRIS! ¡Después de unos consejos publicitarios.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Cody - **_Si Sierra hubiera pasado a esta ronda habríamos ganado... Debería haberla protegido..._

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a TV SHOW CHRIS!-dijo Chris, mientras el público aplaudía.<p>

Los concursantes noqueados por los disparos de Chris se habían recuperado y los miembros de las _Ardillas_ y de los _Puños_ se habían puesto junto con sus otros compañeros. Mientras tanto, los miembros de las _Joyas_ se sentaron en el Palco de la Desgracia, donde estaban sentados sobre unos cómodos cepos de caza.

-Estamos ante la última ronda: quedan dos equipos, que se enfrentarán por estar hoy en el Vagón de Lujo. Como ya os expliqué, en esta ronda seremos testigos de un enfrentamiento cara a cara entre los dos miembros escogidos por los dos equipos. No podréis escoger a un concursante eliminado, así que las opciones son Eva, Izzy o Noah para los _Puños_, y Gwen, Lindsay y Duncan para las _Ardillas_. Concursantes, ¡elegid a vuestro representante!

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Noah – **_Bueno, era lógica la elección de mi equipo, ¿no?_

* * *

><p>-Noah, te elegimos a ti-dijo Eva-. Sea cual sea el elegido por el otro equipo, tú podrás con él.<p>

-Estoy de acuerdo, Noah es el más listo de todos-afirmó DJ.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Izzy, desanimada.

-¡Porque yo soy la capitana, y yo decido!-gritó Eva, apretando su puño amenazadoramente.

Mientras tanto, las _Ardillas_ debatían si escoger a Duncan o a Gwen.

-Debería ir Duncan-dijo Courtney, ignorando a Gwen.

-Aunque lo hagas por fastidiarme, Courtney, tienes razón-dijo Gwen.

-Pues yo…-dijo Duncan-. ¡Creo que debería ser Lindsay!

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos.

-Hacedme caso. Conozco a Chris.

-Pero… Pero… Pero…-tartamudeó Courtney-. ¿Cómo vamos a mandar a Lindsay?-dijo, señalando a la chica, que se encontraba limándose las uñas con un lápiz.

-Bueno… Yo confío en ti, Duncan-dijo Gwen, abrazando al chico-. Elegimos a Lindsay.

-¡NO!-gritó Courtney.

-Bien-dijo Chris, ignorando el grito de Courtney-. Noah, Lindsay, os enfrentaréis en un cara a cara…

Noah y Lindsay se desplazaron al centro del plató, ante la atenta mirada del público y del resto de concursantes.

-Pero… Como no podía ser de otra manera en Total Drama, para hacer las cosas más justas (o más injustas), hemos llamado a vuestros respectivos institutos para descubrir vuestra nota media.

-Oh, oh…-dijo DJ, entendiendo las intenciones de Chris.

-Noah, el director de tu instituto nos dijo que tienes un 10 de media, mientras que Lindsay tiene un maravilloso 2,4. Así pues, hemos adaptado las preguntas a vuestras notas medias: Noah, las tuyas serán de licenciado, mientras que las de Lindsay serán de parvulario.

-¡NOO!-gritó Eva, y se lanzó sobre Chris-. ¡Eso es MUY injusto!

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-dijo Chris, riendo.

-No te preocupes, Eva… Preguntas de licenciado, pse… Vaya cosa-dijo Noah-. Puedo con ellas.

Noah miró a Lindsay, la cual estaba manteniendo una interesante conversación con su mano izquierda y parecía estar ignorando a Chris totalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

Noah -

_No tenía nada que temer contra Lindsay... ¡Si hasta mi hámster de laboratorio tiene más inteligencia que ella! Una vez logró llegar al final del laberinto que le puse en menos de un minuto... En cambio, me da que Lindsay habría tardado varios años. Siglos, incluso._

* * *

><p>-Recordad que si falláis una pregunta, seréis automáticamente eliminados... ¿entendido? ¡Bien! Primera pregunta-dijo Chris-. Para Lindsay. ¿Cuáles son los tres colores primarios?<p>

-¡Ja!-rió Noah-. Imposible que Lindsay...

-Rojo, verde y amarillo-dijo la rubia, para asombro

-¿¡Cómo es posible!-exclamó Noah-. ¡No puede saber algo así...!

-Una chica tiene que saber los colores primarios para poder combinar ropa, Noel-comentó Lindsay, riendo.

-¡Bieeen, Lindsay!-gritaron las _Ardillas Chillonas_ desde el público.

-Pregunta para Noah-dijo Chris-. Cita todas las partes del ojo humano.

-Yo esa me la sé-dijo Lindsay-. Pupila y párpados.

-Ahora no es tu turno, Lindsay-dijo Chris, sonriente.

-Bien, el ojo humano se compone de tres capas-recitó Noah-. La externa se forma por la esclerótica y la córnea. La capa media cuenta con numerosos vasos sanguíneos, el tejido conjuntivo y el iris. Y por último, la capa interna, llamada retina, cuenta con numerosas células, bastones y conos, y la coroides.

-Correctísimo-dijo Chris, leyendo la respuesta-. La has clavado, muchacho.

Las preguntas se fueron sucediendo: mientras las de Lindsay consistían en "¿Qué fruta da el manzano?", "¿Quién es el mejor amigo de Bob Esponja?" y "¿En qué estación se caen las hojas de los árboles?", las de Noah consistían en cosas tan sencillas como "Resuelve esta cadena de integrales", "Recita las seis primeras leyes del Derecho Romano" y "¿En qué familia se encuentran los osos?". Finalmente, tras más de 20 preguntas para cada uno, y sin que ninguno de los dos llegase a fallar ni por asomo, Chris dijo una pregunta que pilló a todos por sorpresa.

-Noah. Di el número en el que se encuentra el Cadmio en la tabla periódica de los elementos.

-Bien...-dijo Noah-. Yo... ¡No lo sé!

-¿¡Cómo!-gritó Eva, asombrada.

-No... No lo sé... ¿¡Cómo voy a saber eso! ¡Hay más de 100 elementos!

-¡Ánimo, Noah!-le dijo Izzy, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien...-carraspeó de nuevo Noah, y empezó a recitar mentalmente la tabla periódica.

-Está perdido...-murmuró Fiora-. Es imposible que lo sepa. Es una pregunta muy difícil.

-¡No seas pesimista!-le espetó Eva, furiosa-. Noah, si fallas...-y dejó la amenaza en el aire, mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Vamos, Noah. Di la respuesta-le apremió Chris.

-Yo... ¿En el número 47?

-¿Estás seguro, Noah?-le dijo Fiora, nerviosa.

-Y la respuesta es...-dijo Chris.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡INCORRECTA! ¡Ganan las _Ardillas Chillonas_!-anunció el presentador, mientras Noah se derrumbaba en su sitio.

-¡SÍIIIIII!-gritaron Gwen y Duncan, y se lanzaron a abrazar a Lindsay, seguidos rápidamente por Courtney, Owen, Hugo y Justin.

-¿¡Pero por qué no ganamos nunca! ¡Si somos el equipo perfecto!-se desesperó Eva.

-Bueno, al menos hoy no se va nadie de nuestro equipo-le consoló DJ.

Los _Joyas de la Corona_ miraban al suelo, tristes, afrontando su derrota aplastante.

-Chicos, vosotros sois el equipo perdedor. Hoy uno de vosotros siete se irá a casa. Preparaos para votar...-dijo Chris, y todos abandonaron el plató de TV Show Chris.

* * *

><p>En el vagón 8 (que ya había vuelto a la normalidad), los <em>Joyas de la Corona<em> se sentaban por primera vez para decidir a los nominados. Chris apareció comiendo un trozo de filete.

-¡Qué comida tan buena me ha puesto Chef en mi vagón!-dijo, a la vez que las tripas de los concursantes rugían de indignación.

-¿Podemos acabar ya con esto, por favor?-dijo Heather, furiosa.

-Bien. Nunca habíais estado en una ceremonia de expulsión antes, así que os explico: Leshawna, como capitana debes elegir a dos de los miembros de tu equipo para que queden nominados contigo, y estaréis expuestos a que vuestros compañeros os voten para cruzar el Vagón de la Vergüenza… ¡y no volver jamás!

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Leshawna – **_Realmente no fue culpa de nadie lo que pasó en la prueba, así que votaré a los que peor me caigan._

* * *

><p>-Pues voto a… Heather, y a Cody-dijo Leshawna, mientras ambos la miraban sorprendidos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Cody – **(Suspira) _Me da que sin la protección de Sierra no soy nadie en este concurso…_

**Heather – **_No sé cómo se atreve esa foca culona de Leshawna a nominarme a mí. ¡Yo soy la estrella de este concurso! Me pienso vengar, ¡Leshawna tiene los días contados! Aunque tenga que aliarme con la fea de Eva... ¡Pienso acabar con Leshawna!  
><em>

**Tiana – **_Echen a quien echen del equipo, ninguno de los tres será una pérdida demasiado grande. Aunque, si pudiera evitarlo, preferiría que no echasen a ninguno. Todos son unas útiles marionetas._

**Sierra – **_No sé por qué, hay __ALGO__ en mi interior que me dice que no debo votar a Cody._

**Harold – **_Debo conseguir salvar a mi Reina Salchicha. No creo que pueda aguantar en este concurso sin Leshawna iluminando mi vida… Aunque ella ya no me quiera.  
><em>

**Tyler – **_Heather es muy mala. Le hizo cosas horribles a Lindsay en la isla. ¡Tengo que vengarla! Aunque ya hayan pasado unos cuantos años… Y ella no se acuerde de mí._

* * *

><p>-Bien, ya habéis votado los siete-dijo Chris, y los condujo al interior del Vagón de la Vergüenza, donde les entregó un billete de tren verde a Harold, Tiana, Tyler y Sierra-. Ahora, revelaré cuál de vosotros tres, nominados, será expulsado de Total Drama: World Tour Express.<p>

-¡Suerte, Leshawna!-le dijo Sierra, ante el asombro de Cody.

-Bien, seamos escuetos, ya que al público lo único que le interesa es ver a quién de vosotros le damos la patada... El primer billete es para...

Cody tragó saliva, asustado, pensando si su estancia en el concurso sería tan corta después de llegar al tercer puesto en la temporada anterior. Heather lanzó una mirada de odio a Leshawna, y ésta le sacó la lengua, burlonamente.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Leshawna!

La chica se levantó y empezó a bailar delante de Heather, gritando "¡te he ganado! ¡te he ganado!". Heather puso los ojos en blanco mientras Leshawna volvía donde los demás con su billete McLean.

-Y el último billete es para…

Cody miró a Heather. Heather miró a Cody.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

-¡Cody!

El chico se levantó emocionado a por su billete de tren, mientras Heather se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Pero…! ¿Estoy fuera?-dijo, furiosa-. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Sois unos… unos…!

-Heather-le dijo Chris, riendo-, hora de que saltes del vagón-anunció, tendiéndole el casco, las rodilleras y las coderas.

-Pues vale, me da igual-le dijo Heather, levantándose a por sus cosas-. ¡Os vais a arrepentir de esto!

-¡Hasta siempre, blancucha!-rió Leshawna, sacándole la lengua.

-Ha sido un placer tenerte por aquí-dijo Harold, radiante de felicidad.

Pero entonces, la puerta del vagón se abrió y DJ entró con una carta en la mano.

-¡Chris!-le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Chris, me voy del concurso. Tengo que irme con mi mami.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-se sorprendió Chris.

-Me ha llegado una carta-sollozó DJ, tendiéndole la carta a Chris-. Es de mi mami. Dice que está enferma y que necesita cuidados de su hijito…

-Vaya, eso es muy chungo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-Así que he decidido abandonar Total Drama-le dijo el chico-, no puedo estar aquí si mi mami está enferma.

-Bueno, siempre puedes tomar el sitio de Heather como expulsado de hoy.

-¿¡Qué!-dijo Leshawna, furiosa-. ¡Pero si ni siquiera es de nuestro equipo!

-Por mí no hay problema, Chris-dijo Heather con una sonrisa-. Soy comprensiva con los problemas de mis compañeros-y le dio el casco, las rodilleras y las coderas a DJ.

-Ha sido un placer estar aquí, tíos-les dijo DJ, antes de saltar.

-DJ, ¿estás seguro de esto?-le preguntó Leshawna.

-¡Hay prioridades en esta vida, Leshawna! Ya se lo he explicado a los de mi equipo. Bueno… ¡Adiós!-dijo, y saltó del tren en marcha, cayendo en mitad de un frondoso bosque que cruzaban en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

**Heather – **_Menudo alivio… No podía concebir ser la tercera expulsada. Es demasiado patético.  
><em>

**Noah – **_Vale. Si incluso cuando no perdemos una prueba se va un miembro de nuestro equipo, los _Puños_ no vamos a levantar cabeza jamás._

**Tiana – **_Dios mío… Son tan simples…_ (Saca la hoja con las fotos de los concursantes y tacha la de DJ)_ Espero que Fiora sea un poco más resistente que ese bobo simplón de DJ. ¿Qué clase de hijo no puede reconocer la letra de su madre? ¡Esa carta estaba escrita por mí, estúpido! Ja, ja, ja,_ (imitando la voz de DJ)_"¡oh mamiii, me voy a tu lado, no sufras!" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!_

**Heather - **_No le voy a perdonar a ninguno de mis compañeros esto... ¡Me pienso vengar!_ _¡ES LA HORA DE QUE ENTRE EN ACCIÓN!_

* * *

><p>En el vagón comedor, Duncan y Gwen comían, muy acaramelados, unas fresas con nata que se habían traído del vagón de lujo. Noah e Izzy los miraban desde una mesa cercana. Noah parecía ausente.<p>

-¿Te gustan las cosas romanticonas, Noah?-le preguntó Izzy con una sonrisa, pero el chico no respondió-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Díselo a mami Izzy!

-... No me puedo creer que haya perdido contra Lindsay... ¡Si es tonta!-dijo el chico, tristemente.

-No te preocupes. Si las preguntas hubiera sido más fáciles le habrías ganado-le consoló la pelirroja.

-Y para colmo no hemos ni perdido la prueba y se ha ido uno de los nuestros...-comentó Noah.

-Eso me huele a chamusquina, e Izzy no suele equivocarse en sus sospechas. Una vez, huyendo de la Policía Montada, me encontré con dos pulgas hermanas fugitivas y a mí me olía algo a chamusquina, porque claro, no suelen verse pulgas hermanas por Canadá, así que les dije...

-Perdona, Izzy, pero no estoy para estas cosas-dijo Noah, desanimado-. Me voy a dormir. Total, ahora tengo el compartimento sólo para mí...

Mientras Noah salía del vagón, entró en él Courtney, cargando con su adorado libro de reglas. Al ver a Duncan y Gwen comiendo fresas juntos, lanzó un gritito de crispación. Al verla entrar, Duncan se levantó y se dirigió a donde se había sentado Courtney a releer el libro.

-Courtney, ¿podemos hablar un momentito?-le dijo con una sonrisa tensa. La chica accedió a regañadientes y salió con él al vagón de entrada, donde nadie podía escucharles.

-¿Qué quieres, delicuente?-le preguntó Courtney, rencorosa.

-Escucha, entiendo que estés dolida porque Gwen y yo estemos juntos y yo te abandonase sin darte explicaciones y eso... Pero no debes ponerte así. Pareces loca, con todo eso de cambiarte a nuestro equipo y de engañar a Gwen para que cogiera el eucalipto... Quiero que la dejes tranquila, ¿entendido? Si no tú y yo vamos a tener problemas, y de los graves. Vamos, que tu abogado no te va a ayudar a solucionarlos.

-Perdona, Duncan-le dijo chica, con una sonrisa-. Pero estoy bastante segura de lo que hago. Tranquilo, de Gwen ya me he vengado suficiente... Después de asestarle el golpe mortal iré a por ti, guapo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Duncan.

-Ya lo verás. Mi estrategia es secreta-le dijo la chica, y se fue sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Owen (_capitán_), Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Eva (_capitana_), Fiora, Noah, Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Ardillas Chillonas)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

El capítulo 5 acaba con el abandono de DJ, dejando a los _Puños_ con 4 miembros frente a los 7 que tienen los otros dos. Parece que sigue la estela del Equipo Victoria de Total Drama World Tour.

Este capítulo ha sido el más "dialogado" de todos. Es decir, apenas ha habido acción, han sido todo diálogos. Hemos visto cómo avanzaban algunas relaciones: Heather y su grupo en general, Tiana y sus víctimas en general, Izzy y Noah, Cody y Sierra, y por supuesto el triángulo amoroso conflictivo de Gwen, Duncan y Courtney. La venganza de Courtney culminará más pronto de lo que creéis, pero no es de ella de la que quiero hablar. Quiero comentar algunas cosas de Fiora.  
>Es la nueva que menos participación ha tenido: Tiana se ha proclamado como la nueva mala de la temporada, y Hugo se ha relacionado con muchos de sus compañeros y ha quedado clara su actitud y su personalidad. Pero en cambio Fiora siempre ha estado algo de lado. Por eso, os adelanto que el próximo capítulo estará bastante centrado en ella, como lo estuvo éste en Noah. Habrá también desarrollo para el trío amoroso y para la parejita de Cody y Sierra, y os adelanto que se va a formar en los próximos capítulos una pareja nueva.<p>

Después del capítulo 6 llegará el primer Aftmermath de todos, que presentarán Geoff y Bridgette. En él tendremos a los personajes que no han participado: Beth, Katie, Sadie y Alejandro. Ezekiel... Mejor hablamos de él en ese capítulo, jejeje. Además, irán los expulsados a ser entrevistados por la parejita y a participar en un reto un tanto... particular. Pero eso será en el capítulo 7, ¡antes aún queda otro capítulo con las peripecias de estos tres equipos!

Bien, hora de responder a las reviews. Como siempre, agradeceros el haber tenido el detalle de dejarme una review y animar a los otros lectores a que también lo hagan ;)

**Sunshine che runner: **Habría sido un puntazo que fueran a la isla, ¿verdad? Siento haberte decepcionado al ver que iba a los estudios de TDA, jeje. A mí tampoco me ha gustado nunca la pareja de Gwen y Duncan (son una pareja algo... rara, aunque pegan de una manera o de otra). Aunque tampoco me gustaba Gwen con Trent. Duncan con Courtney, en cambio, hacían una buena pareja. En fin, ¡que me encanta que te gustase "La princesa y el pato"! Espero que "TV Show Chris" te haya gustado también aunque no haya tenido tantos puntos graciosos como el capítulo anterior. ¡Espero tu review!

**Toaneo07:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo =) Te animo a seguir leyendo y a seguir dejando reviews. ¡Un saludito!

**Sandra19: **La verdad es que "La princesa y el pato" ha sido el capítulo más _chistoso_, por así llamarlo, hasta el momento. Sí, Courtney es una auténtica interesada (sólo hay que ver el final de Total Drama Action), y además una mandona. Vamos, que lo tiene todo esta chica. La verdad es que el capítulo se iba a llamar "La princesa y el sapo", como el cuento, pero al incluir el pato en la obra de las _Ardillas_ dije... ¿Y por qué no representarlo en el título? Jeje. Y bueno, si sentiste pena por DJ en ese capítulo en este ya ni te digo... Pobrecito, engañado de esa manera por la bruja de Tiana. Pero bueno, así son las cosas en Total Drama... Pobrecito DJ. En fin, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Y esto es todo por hoy. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que tardará un poquito más en llegar (paciencia, paciencia). Se llamará _Y no quedó ni uno..._, y será el primer capítulo de misterio de la temporada (¿el único? ¡aah, eso es una sorpresa!). ¡Hasta entonces!


	6. Capítulo 6: Y no quedó ni uno

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 6: Y no quedó ni uno...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

**Aviso: Este capítulo es el auténtico motivo de que el fic esté calificado como "T". Por lo tanto, se puede entender que es un capítulo un poco fuerte. ¡Saludos!**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Los tres equipos se enfrentaron en una encarnizada lucha de intelectos, a petición de Noah. Tiana y Justin formaron la primera alianza de esta edición del concurso, y han fijado un objetivo común: ¡Fiora! La prueba fue para las _Ardillas Chillonas_ por segunda vez consecutiva, y aunque los _Puños de Fuego_quedaron segundos perdieron otra vez a uno de sus miembros al abandonar DJ el concurso, para alivio de Heather, que iba a ser expulsada. ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Logrará Tiana librarse de Fiora? ¿Conseguirá Courtney vengarse de Gwen definitivamente? ¿Y Sierra? ¿Podrá recuperar la memoria? ¡Descubridlo en el más misterioso de los capítulos de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>Las <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em> disfrutaban de sus privilegios en el Vagón de Lujo una vez más. Justin estaba cantando en un karaoke, mientras Hugo y Owen se tapaban los oídos horrorizados. Lindsay estaba disfrutando una sesión de hidroterapia en una cabina. Gwen, que acababa de entrar sin Duncan, se había sentado a escuchar música en un sillón de masaje. Sin embargo, faltaban dos miembros del equipo: Duncan y Courtney. Gwen no se podía relajar en el sillón de masaje sabiendo que Duncan podía estar siendo víctima de algún tipo de extorsión por parte de la chica. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó y se puso a pasear, nerviosa (tarea dificultada por el traqueteo del tren). Owen se fijó en eso y fue a hablar con ella:

-¡Gwen! Te noto nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó-. ¿Crees que nos hemos quedado sin comida?

-Tranquilo, grandullón, no es nada...-le alivió ella.

-¿Por qué te has enfadado con Courtney? Si es muy buena...

-Bueno, no creo que el adjetivo que mejor califique a Courtney sea... _buena_-opinó Gwen-. Desequilibrada, agresiva, envidiosa, histérica, inestable... Son adjetivos que la definen mejor. Pero bueno, tú eres el capitán, no puedo pretender que te pongas en contra de los miembros de tu equipo.

Owen se quedó pensativo un rato, y al cabo de un momento dijo:

-¡Tranquila, Gwen! No quiero enfadarme con nadie, pero tú me caes mejor que Courtney... A ella le gusta pegarme en el brazo y quitarme las empanadillas.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió Gwen-. Sí, es típico en ella... Sabes, antes éramos amigas... Antes de que Duncan entrase a participar en Total Drama: World Tour. Pero desde ese día, ese día en que besé a Duncan y Tyler se lo contó a todos... ¡Se ha vuelto majara! Va a por mí.

Justo en ese instante entró Courtney, con su bolso (en el que llevaba el libro de reglas), y se sentó al lado de Hugo. Le susurró algo al oído y el chico pareció ponerse contento. Justin se calló entonces para escuchar lo que Courtney le decía. Él hizo un gesto con sus bíceps y afirmó con la cabeza, y luego siguió su tortura acústica, micrófono en mano. Courtney miró a Lindsay, pero hizo un gesto con los labios y se fue de nuevo del compartimento, sin separarse de su bolso.

-Esa chica está tramando algo-comentó Gwen-. Creo que es el momento de que tú y yo hagamos algo, Owen...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

><p>En el vagón comedor, Fiora había cogido una de las asquerosas ensaladas sorpresas de Chef y se la llevaba a su mesa. Sacó un libro que llevaba en una mochila y se puso a leer mientras intentaba digerir la lechuga marrón que Chef le había servido. Justo entonces entraron Noah y Eva, y se sentaron con ella:<p>

-¡Fiora!-dijo la chica cejijunta-. Noah y yo hemos estado elaborando una estrategia para no perder a ningún miembro más. Quiero decir, los otros equipos tienen siete miembros y nosotros somos cuatro. E Izzy no cuenta como persona válida-dijo señalando por la ventana, desde donde se veía a Izzy colgada del tejado bocabajo del tren mientras cantaba _Livin' la vida loca_-, así que somo tres.

-Vaya, qué bien-dijo la chica, sonriente-. Sí, una estrategia es lo que necesitamos.

-Nuestra estrategia es la siguiente: Tenemos que trabajar en equipo. Sé que suena estúpido-dijo Noah-, pero nuestro gran problema ha sido que nuestro equipo tenía menos compenetración que Heather y Leshawna. Primero Trent, que pasó de la prueba para ligar con la morena de las _Joyas_; después Blaineley, que era una líder tiránica que pasaba olímpicamente de nuestra opinión; y por último DJ, que dio prioridad a un catarro de su madre que a su equipo. Así que así son las cosas: si nos mantenemos unidos, no nos será difícil ganar.

-Entendido-dijo Fiora-. Lo cierto es que los otros equipos no están muy compenetrados-y señaló a Sierra y Leshawna, que se peleaban por el último pudding de fresas, y a Harold y Cody que luchaban por quitarse la Game Boy.

-Bien, pues queda dicho-dijo Eva, y antes de irse les lanzó una última mirada de advertencia. Noah se fijó en el libro que leía Fiora.

-¿Qué lees?-le preguntó.

-¡Oh!-dijo ella, y antes de continuar tragó la lechuga incomestible de Chef-. Es _Asesinato en el Orient Express_, de Agatha Christie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Fiora **- _Me encantan los libros de misterio e incluso de terror, ¡desde pequeñita! Recuerdo a mis 3 años estar leyendo _Frankenstein, El Castillo de Otranto, Jack el Destripador, Drácula, El Cuervo _y tengo toda la bibliografía de Stephen King, Agatha Christie y Antonio Gala... ¡Terrorífico!_

* * *

><p>-¿<em>Asesinato en el Orient Express<em>?-preguntó Noah-. ¿De qué va?

-Va de un asesinato ocurrido en un tren como éste... Un hombre recibe una serie de puñaladas que parecen haber sido hechas con distinta fuerza, distinta mano... En definitiva, ¡por distintas personas!-explicó Fiora, emocionada.

-Uhm, suena interesante, aunque yo soy más de leer las teorías de Darwin-contestó Noah.

Noah y Fiora continuaron hablando un rato, cuando notaron que el tren se frenaba:

-Vaya, parece que llegamos ya a nuestro destino-dijo Fiora, y se asomó a la ventana.

-¡Por fin! Me va a dar el síndrome de la clase turista-dijo Noah, estirando las piernas-. Necesito tomar aire fresco, llevamos días metidos en este tren.

Los dos se dirigieron al vagón de entrada, donde ya estaban Leshawna, Heather, Hugo, Sierra, Lindsay, Tyler y Harold.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Fiora.

-Estarán al llegar-contestó Harold, y se acercó a ella sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Esto... Bien-respondió ella, y le dirigió una mirada de nerviosismo.

Justo entonces entraron en el vagón Tiana y Justin, cuchicheando. Cuando Tiana vio a Fiora, le dijo a su compañero:

-Bien, Justin. Tienes que empezar a ligar con ella. Tiene que creerse que estás loquito por sus huesos-le dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa inocente-. Si consigues que esa petarda sea la expulsada de hoy, te recompensaré-y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Entendido, _signorina_Tiana!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Tiana - **_No puedo soportar a Justin... Es tan cortito. Pero bueno, me va a servir para librarme de Fiora. Esa chica tiene los días contados. Si tiene que haber una incorporación novedosa al reality no puede ser esa rubia paliducha. ¡Yo soy la auténtica reina de este show!_

**Justin - **_Sé que Tiana confía en mí para librarme de Fiora. Sé que le caigo bien, que me aprecia y que confía en mis habilidades y hace caso de mis consejos. Es una gran chica._

**Tiana - **_Justin es tonto, es inútil, es torpe... Pero tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Es suficiente para que Fiora caiga con todo el equipo._

* * *

><p>Justin se acercó a la chica rubia, que estaba distraída frente a la puerta de entrada del vagón, y se puso a su lado:<p>

-Hola, Fiora-le dijo Justin, y sonrió, enseñando sus dientes blancos como perlas-. ¿Qué tal?

-Esto... Bien, gracias-dijo Fiora, y se sonrojó-. ¿T-Tú qué tal?

-Te estaba viendo y me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué no he hablado aún con esa chica tan guapa?

-Probablemente porque estamos en equipos distintos...-respondió ella.

-Sí, es posible-dijo él, y le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Quieres que luego hablemos un rato juntos?

-Bue... Bueno... ¡Vale!-respondió Fiora, encantada.

Harold observaba esa escena horrorizado, con la boca abierta. Cuando vio que Justin y Fiora seguían hablando, animadamente, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Me costó aceptar que Leshawna no me amaba... Me costó aceptar que Courtney me odia... Y cuando creía que me había enamorado otra vez... ¡Fiora se va con Justin! ¿¡Por qué los guapos se llevan todas las inteligentes!_

* * *

><p>Cuando ya habían llegado todos los concursantes, apareció Chris, vistiendo un traje de detective.<p>

-¡Concursantes, estamos en LONDRES! La ciudad más misteriosa del mundo. Aquí ha habido innumerables asesinos, algunos muy conocidos como Jack el destripador, el único capaz de hacerle jaque mate a Scotland Yard, y otros más anónimos... Pero si es conocida la ciudad de Londres es por albergar MILES de crímenes... ficticios, claro. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, creador del detective Sherlock Holmes, y Agatha Christie, que creó al detective Hercules Poirot, escribieron cientos de libros con asesinatos centrados en Londres. Por eso, la prueba de hoy consistirá en...

Justo entonces se apagaron las luces del vagón. Todos ahogaron un grito de asombro y buscaron a tientas un interruptor para encender la luz y poder ver algo. Entonces oyeron un grito de terror y algo que caía al suelo. Cuando por fin volvió la luz, los concursantes profirieron un grito de pánico al ver lo que había caído el suelo: era el cuerpo sin vida de Chris McLean. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en la espalda y yacía bocabajo, mientras la sangre se expandía por el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!-gritó Leshawna, al ver el cuerpo de Chris.

-¡Lo han matado!-dijo Cody, histérico.

Heather se adelantó y se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Chris. Cuando su mano se acercaba al cuchillo que tenía clavada, fue detenida por una voz que gritó:

-¡NO LO TOQUES!

Heather se giró, asustada, y vio al que había gritado: Era Fiora. Se había sacado un traje de detective de Dios sabe dónde y, con un monóculo y una pipa, había sacado un libro de notas.

-Ese cuchillo puede tener las huellas del asesino. Es importante que no lo toques, o puedes ser acusada por el asesinato-le dijo a Heather, la cual la miraba cansinamente.

-Venga ya, esto es otra broma de Chris. Ya nos hizo esto una vez, en Total Drama Action: fingió su muerte para una prueba...-les recordó a todos la chica.

-Sí, pero esta vez está claro que no es un muñeco-dijo Sierra, asustada-. Quiero decir, yo tengo la colección de réplicas de Chris en mi casa: desde figuritas de acción a maniquíes. Y bueno... Esta vez es real.

En efecto, el cuerpo de Chris era tremendamente realista, y la sangre esta vez no era ketchup: era sangre de verdad, no cabía duda.

-¿Quieres decir...?-dijo Harold, atemorizado-. ¿Que se lo han cargado de verdad?

-Sí...-confirmó Sierra-. ¡CHRIS HA MUERTO!-y comenzó a llorar trágicamente.

-Oh, vamos, Sierra, no... no llores-la consoló Cody, nervioso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sierra - **_Sigo pensando que Cody... eh... es especial para mí... pero no sé por qué. _(Se queda pensativa) _Me sé el orden de expulsión de las tres temporadas, tengo tatuado al Oso Molotov en un muslo y sé con seguridad cuántos piercings tiene Duncan. Hasta el de... Bueno, ese sitio. Pero soy incapaz de recordar quién es Cody...  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Creo que lo mejor será que busquemos a Chef-propuso entonces Courtney-. Él podrá decirnos si se trata de verdad de una prueba o si Chris... bueno, ya sabéis.<p>

-Tienes razón, pero no está en el vagón comedor y tenemos prohibido ir a la locomotora-comentó Duncan.

-¿Y desde cuándo te han importado a ti las reglas?-sonrió Courtney.

-Tú ya sabes desde cuándo-le respondió Duncan, con una mirada de odio.

-Bien, creo que en estas circunstancias da igual si respetamos las reglas o no-comentó Heather-. Vamos a por Chef antes de que el cuerpo de Chris empiece a oler.

* * *

><p>Tras cruzar los vacíos aposentos de Chris, los 18 concursantes habían encontrado la puerta que los conduciría a la locomotora. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a ella descubrieron que estaba completamente vacía. Sólo había un rastro de sangre que conducía al tejado del tren.<p>

-Vale, me niego a ir allí-dijo Heather.

-Iré yo-comentó Fiora, y sacó una lupa de su bolsillo-. ¡Hay que encontrar pruebas!

Tiana le dio un codazo a Justin, cosa que notó Lindsay.

-Eh... Yo voy contigo-dijo Justin, nervioso-. ... Querida.

-¡Yo también, yo también!-exclamó Izzy-. Una vez cuando iba por la calle se produjo un asesinato y yo lo resolví. Me metí en un lío con una mafia al apresar a su capo, pero mereció la pena. Me dieron las llaves de la ciudad, que por cierto no abren ninguna puerta.

Los tres subieron por las escalerillas que llevaban de la ensangrentada locomotora al tejado. Una vez en lo alto del tren observaron que se encontraban en una estación de tren vacía. La niebla abarcaba toda la estación y apenas se veía nada en el tejado, pero les era posible seguir el rastro de sangre.

-¿Sabéis? A mí me encanta la sangre. Siempre que me tropiezo me chupo la sangre, ¡sabe saladita!-comentó Izzy.

-¡Ssssssssh!-chistó Fiora, mientras seguía el rastro con la lupa-. Callad...

Llegaron al final del tejado del vagón, y entonces...

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritó una voz femenina. Izzy y Fiora se giraron, asustadas, buscando de quién provenía la voz.

-Perdón... He-He sido yo-dijo Justin, avergonzado-. Es que, ¡mirad!

Lo que Justin señalaba era el sombrero de Chef: estaba cubierto en sangre y parecía habérsele caído hacía poco tiempo.

-¡Ajá! Una prueba-dijo Fiora, y cogió el sombrero tras ponerse un guante-. Pertenecía a la víctima, Chef Hatchet. Hora del fallecimiento...

-No te salgas del personaje: eres un detective, no un forense-dijo Noah, que acababa de llegar-. ¿Es ese el sombrero de Chef? Vaya.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Noah?-le preguntó Izzy, con una sonrisa.

-He venido a avisaros de una cosa...

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Courtney ha desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Los concursantes se habían reunido en el vagón comedor. Lindsay se abrazaba a Tyler, asustada. Gwen y Duncan miraban con preocupación por la ventana la estación vacía. Harold, Noah e Izzy estaban callados, mirando a la nada. Heather y Leshawna compartían impresiones acerca de lo ocurrido, amistosamente por primera vez en sus vidas. Justin seguía a Fiora, la cual andaba dando vueltas por todo el vagón, pensando. Owen, que no había perdido el apetito, devoraba un bocadillo. Tiana estaba sentada, sin decir nada, pero mirando la mesa en la que habían puesto el sombrero ensangrentado y el libro de reglas de Courtney.<p>

-Lo encontramos en el vagón de entrada-explicaba Cody a Izzy, Fiora y Justin señalando el libro de Courtney-. Owen se dio cuenta de que Courtney no nos había seguido cuando fuimos todos a la locomotora... Lo único que quedó tras ella fue el libro de reglas.

-Entiendo-dijo Fiora-. Nuestro misterioso asesino se ha cobrado tres víctimas de momento: Chris, Chef y Courtney.

-¡Esperad! ¡Las víctimas! ¡Todos empiezan por C! ¡Estoy a salvo!-dijo Lindsay, aliviada.

-No creo que el modus operandi del asesino sea ése, Lindsay-comentó Hugo, poniéndose las gafas de sol a pesar de la ausencia de éste-. De hecho esto es sólo otra prueba estúpida.

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo de la prueba? ¿Sobrevivir?-preguntó Fiora-. No, amigo... ¡En este tren hay un asesino de verdad!

-¿Y por qué no llamamos a la policía?-dijo Harold-. Ellos pueden descubrir qué es lo que pasa aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

Fiora -_ Me he leído todos los libros de _Sherlock Holmes_. El asesino ESPERA que llames a la policía. No, no debemos llamar... ¡Tengo que despistar a ese asesino!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Bien, voy a explicaros los tópicos de los libros de asesinatos-anunció Fiora, y todos se callaron-: la chica rubia y su novio siempre mueren los primeros-Tyler y Lindsay suspiraron-, el asesino aprovecha que el grupo se separe para cargarse a alguien, generalmente el listo-Noah suspiró-, la guapa-extrañamente, Eva suspiró- o el detective-todos esperaron a que Fiora suspirara, pero no lo hizo-. Además, el asesino suele ser uno de los miembros del grupo. Generalmente, la persona más inocente.<p>

Todos clavaron sus miradas en Cody. Duncan, sin embargo, interrumpió la charla de Fiora:

-Esos tópicos parecen más de película de terror barata que de libro de misterio.

-¡NO INTERRUMPAS AL DETECTIVE!-gritó Fiora, furiosa de pronto.

-¡Perdón!-exclamó Duncan.

-Bueno, pues eso, que no os separéis. Si nos mantenemos unidos no pasará nada y...

-¿Dónde está Owen?-preguntó Gwen.

-¡Maldición!

* * *

><p>En el interior de la cocina del vagón comedor, Owen entraba a tientas sin hacer ruido, como acostumbraba hacer todas las noches, con la esperanza de llegar a la nevera sin que el Chef Hatchet le escuchase. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el Chef probablemente había muerto de una manera sangrienta y dolorosa, por la forma en que habían encontrado su gorro, así que dejó todo secretismo y fue caminando (o más bien trotando) hacia la nevera.<p>

-¿Qué cogeré esta vez? ¿Habrá natillas? ¡Me encantan las natillas!-se decía para sí mismo, mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador.

El pelo rubio de su nuca se erizó entonces. Notó unos pasos a su espalda, y un crujido. Dudó si girarse, tembloroso. Cuando lo hizo, no había nadie tras de él, así que supuso que era Duncan que estaba gastándole una broma. Aun así, no se quedó tranquilo: cogió rápido las natillas y salió a todo correr hacia la salida de la cocina. Pero entonces las luces del vagón se apagaron, oyó un tintineo de metal y sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Cuando su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, Owen ya no podía sentir nada.

* * *

><p>Las luces se habían vuelto a ir en el vagón comedor. Fiora había llamado a la calma, pero entonces habían oído un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Heather estaba gritando, asustada, cuando la luz volvió de nuevo.<p>

-¿Estamos todos?-preguntó Fiora, con miedo.

-¡Sigue faltando Owen!-apuntó Leshawna-. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese blancucho?

Desde la puerta de la cocina vieron que llegaba rodando un paquete de natillas de vainilla. Fiora, con su guante de látex, se agachó para cogerlo. Fue entonces cuando notó unas gotas de sangre en un lado del paquete.

-Hemos perdido a Owen-dijo, simplemente, y todos ahogaron un grito de pánico.

-Pero... No es posible-dijo Heather, en estado de shock-. ¿¡Cómo va a haber un asesino aquí! ¡Esto es un reality show! ¡Estamos rodeados por cámaras!

-Es muy posible que el asesino se haya encargado de desconectarlas o romperlas-dijo Fiora.

-A-Aun así...-insitió Heather, pero fue interrumpida por Harold:

-¡Esperad! ¡Falta Hugo!-exclamó, con una nota de terror en la voz-. ¡Acabo de encontrar sus gafas de sol!

-¡El asesino también se ha llevado a Hugo!-exclamó Fiora, cogiendo las gafas y tocando la sangre que había en el cristal derecho-. La sangre es reciente... Ha sido cuando se ha ido la luz.

-Vamos a ver, vamos a ver...-dijo Gwen, perdiendo la paciencia-. Me estáis diciendo que hay un asesino que aprovecha todas las veces que se va la luz para llevarse a alguien, matarlo y dejar tras de él algo que le pertenecía, ¿no?

-¡Exacto!-afirmó Fiora.

-Pues no me lo creo. Esto es una tontería, no pienso perder el tiempo en...

Las luces se fueron de nuevo. Un grito ahogado. La puerta corredera se abría. Cuando volvió la luz, Gwen ya no estaba allí.

-¡GWEN!-gritó Duncan, asustado, y salió corriendo del vagón para buscar a su novia.

-¡Eh! ¡Una de las reglas principales es que no nos separemos!-le recordó Fiora.

-No nos ha servido de nada no separarnos-comentó Cody, muy perturbado por la desaparición de Gwen-. A Hugo y Gwen se los ha llevado en nuestras narices...

-Por cierto, esta vez no ha dejado nada que le perteneciese a Gwen tras su desaparición...-anotó Fiora, ignorando a Cody-. Qué raro.

Duncan había vuelto. Estaba blanco como la nieve. Llevaba el diario de Gwen en la mano... ¡estaba lleno de sangre!

-Está claro...-dijo Leshawna, blanca como la nieve-. Al final del día, aquí no queda ni uno.

-Vale-dijo entonces Heather-. Cortemos con esto: salgamos del tren y busquemos a la policía...

Las luces se fueron de nuevo. Cuando volvieron, Heather ya no estaba allí. Solo quedaba un zapato lleno de sangre. Los concursantes perdieron el control: empezaron a gritar y se dirigieron al vagón de entrada para salir de allí. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡No se abre!-dijo Cody, asustado-. Tenemos que tirarla abajo.

-¿Para qué tirarla abajo?-dijo Leshawna-. ¡Podemos salir por la locomotora!

-Es verdad-concedió Cody-. Apoyo lo que ha propuesto Leshawna.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta para pasar al Vagón de Lujo, y de allí llegar hasta la locomotora. Sin embargo, esa puerta tampoco se abría. Atemorizados, los concursantes se dirigieron a la puerta por la que habían entrado... y también estaba cerrada.

-Esto...-dijo Leshawna, con el pánico reflejado en su rostro-. Estamos encerrados.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-se asustó Tiana-. ¡Si antes estaba abierta!

-La acaban de cerrar...-dijo Fiora, entonces-. Y ha sido UNO DE NOSOTROS.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee?-se asombraron todos los presentes.

-Ya lo tengo claro: el asesino se encuentra entre nosotros. Uno de nosotros 13 ha matado a Chef, Chris, Heather, Gwen, Hugo, Owen y Courtney.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Si hemos estado juntos todo el rato-comentó Duncan-. No nos hemos separado en ningún momento...

-Eso no es del todo cierto-le corrigió Noah-. Cuando se iba la luz...

La luz se volvió a ir. Cuando regresó, Noah había desaparecido dejando su chaleco ensangrentado tras de sí.

-Como iba a decir Noah-continuó Fiora, sin preocuparle aparentemente la desaparición de Noah-, cuando se va la luz uno de nosotros aprovecha para llevarse a uno de los concursantes sin ser vistos.

-Pero la luz no se va más de 10 segundos-apuntó Tiana.

-Es tiempo suficiente para un asesino rápido...-dijo Fiora-. O para unos asesinos rápidos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Duncan-. ¿Que el asesino es más de uno de nosotros?

-¡En efecto!-afirmó Fiora, con una sonrisa-. He resuelto el crimen... ¡Ya sé quién es el culpable!

La luz se fue. Cuando volvió, Fiora había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba de ella era una lupa (llena de sangre, cómo no).

-¡Noooooooo!-gritó Leshawna-. ¡Se han llevado a la única que lo había descubierto todo!

-¡Cielos santos, es horrible! ¡Han matado a Fina!-gritó Lindsay, asustada, abrazándose más a Tyler.

* * *

><p>Desde la desaparición de Fiora se produjeron más desapariciones. Tras más de media hora, los únicos que quedaban en el vagón de entrada eran Duncan, Leshawna, Cody, Tiana y Harold.<p>

-Vale...-dijo Cody, asustado, agarrando el collar ensangrentado que había dejado el asesino al llevarse a Sierra-. Esto da mucho miedo...

-Tenemos que resolver el crimen-dijo Leshawna-. Creo que es la única manera de que acabe esta pesadilla.

-Tranquila, Leshawna, no dejaré que te pase nada-dijo Harold, dándoselas de héroe.

-Te oí esta mañana en el confesionario-le dijo la chica con rencor-. ¿Con que Fiora, eh?

Harold se puso rojo como un tomate, y se apartó de Leshawna, abochornado. Cody y Tiana les miraron, divirtiéndose por primera vez desde que los concursantes habían empezado a desaparecer.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada...-dijo Duncan, desesperado-. Nosotros también vamos a desaparecer, es irremediable.

-Me rindo... Que me lleven ya...-sollozó Tiana.

-No puedo más... Que alguien acabe con esto...-dijo Cody.

-Es una pesadilla...-dijo Harold.

-Si pudiera acabar con esto... ¡Me rendi-!-comenzó Leshawna, pero fue interrumpida de golpe:

-¡NO ACABES ESA FRASE!

Los cinco se giraron hacia la puerta que llevaba al vagón comedor, que se abrió de golpe. Llenos de sudor, se dirigieron hacia ella para escapar, pero fueron detenidos por dos pies conocidos.

-¡He resuelto este crimen!-dijo Fiora, que acaba de aparecer cubierta de sangre-. ¡Si acabas esa frase, perderemos!

-¡Fiora!-gritaron todos.

-El asesino es uno de vosotros cinco...-afirmó Fiora, mirándolos con una mirada penetrante-. Ya tengo todas las pruebas que necesitaba.

Duncan, Leshawna, Cody, Tiana y Harold se miraron, con curiosidad. ¿Así que el asesino había estado entre ellos desde el principio?

-Pero, espera... ¿A ti no te habían asesinado?-apuntó Tiana.

-Es cierto, ¡pero logré escapar!-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de orgullo, marcando bíceps-. Cuando se fueron las luces, me pusieron una venda y me llevaron al vagón comedor... ¡Pero logré zafarme de mi atacante! Lástima que cuando pude quitarme la venda él ya había huido.

-¿En serio?-se asombró Leshawna-. Es una suerte.

-¡Dínoslo ya!-pidió Harold-. Dinos quién es el malo.

-Está bien. Os lo diré... El asesino... ¡ERES TÚ!

* * *

><p>-El asesino... ¡ERES TÚ!-gritó Fiora, y lanzó su mano hacia delante, señalando a uno de los cinco concursantes que allí estaban. Los otros cuatro se giraron...<p>

-¡Duncan!-gritaron.

-¿Qué? No seas ridícula... Yo no soy el asesino-negó Duncan, fríamente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Estoy muy segura de que eres tú!-dijo Fiora, nerviosa de repente.

-Pues da las razones-le pidió Cody, cansado-. Que acabe esto de una vez.

-Sospeché de ti desde el principio-empezó a contar Fiora-. Desde que encontramos el cadáver de Chris. Sabía que eras tú quien se estaba llevando a todos los concursantes, pero no tenía las suficientes pruebas. Además, había piezas que no encajaban en mi teoría... Era imposible que tú pudieras hacerlo todo. Por lo que, adiviné, que efectivamente tenías un cómplice...

-Entonces, ¿hay otro culpable?-preguntó Harold.

-Pero, por supuesto-afirmó Fiora, como si fuera algo lógico.

-¿Uno de nosotros cuatro?-dijo Leshawna, señalando a Tiana, Harold y Cody.

-¡Qué tontería! Yo no he hecho nada-dijo Tiana.

-Yo jamás ayudaría a Duncan-comentó Harold.

-Yo soy muy pequeño, no podría cometer un crimen...

-Es que no fue ninguno de vosotros-dijo Fiora, sonriente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Su cómplice... O mejor dicho sus cómplices... ¡SON TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE LAS _ARDILLAS CHILLONAS_!

-¿Comorrrll?-se asombraron todos.

-Courtney, Gwen, Owen, Justin, Hugo y Lindsay han estado ayudando a Duncan a cometer los crímenes.

-¡Explícate!-pidió (o más bien exigió) Leshawna.

-Lo vi claro antes de que desapareciera Courtney. Leshawna propuso ir a la locomotora a buscar a Chef y Duncan dijo que iba contra las reglas. Courtney le preguntó que desde cuándo él respetaba las reglas y él respondió, cito textualmente, "tú ya sabes desde cuándo"... Duncan intentaba que no fuéramos a la locomotora porque al ir allí encontraríamos otra prueba: ¡el gorro de Chef! El gorro de Chef era la prueba más importante de todas, aunque yo no me había dado cuenta aún. Fue entonces cuando, para distraerme, orquestraron la desaparición de Courtney... ¡Era solo una manera de que yo olvidara el gorro de Chef y me centrara en el libro de Courtney! Sin embargo, el libro de Courtney me dio otra pista...-sacó una hoja que llevaba en el bolsillo y leyó lo que ponía en ella-: "_La verdad se encuentra donde acaba el mundo_". Así pues, me dirigí al Vagón de la Vergüenza, "donde acaba el mundo", ¡y encontré la pista definitiva!

-¿Qué pista?-preguntaron todos.

-Sin embargo, cuando llegué para informaros de lo que había encontrado, estabais en shock por la desaparición de Owen-continuó Fiora, sin responder a la pregunta-. Y las desapariciones se fueron sucediendo. Supuse entonces que era mi oportunidad final para contaros lo que había encontrado... ¡pero justo en ese momento se fue la luz y el asesino intentó llevarme! Logré zafarme de él, y me dejó un regalito tras de sí... ¡Un pelo verde!-afirmó, sacando un pelo verde de una bolsita de plástico.

-Glups-tragó saliva Duncan.

-Solo hay una persona en el show que tenga el pelo verde... ¡DUNCAN! ¡Tú fuiste quien intentó asesinarme!

-Vale, eso es muy interesante-dijo Tiana-, pero dinos ya cuál fue la pista definitiva que encontraste en el gorro de Chef y en el Vagón de la Vergüenza.

-La pista del gorro de Chef es... ésta-dijo, y sacó otra bolsa de plástico. Había un pequeño pendiente dentro de ella-. Es un piercing... Adivinen quién es el único del show que usa piercing.

-Duncan, cómo no-dijo Harold.

-En efecto-afirmó Fiora.

-¿Y la otra pista?-preguntó Cody.

-¿Queréis saber qué era? ¡Seguidme, _mes amis_!-pidió la rubia, y fue avanzando por los vagones hasta llegar a la entrada del Vagón de la Vergüenza, seguida por Tiana, Harold, Leshawna, Cody y Duncan. Abrió la puerta corredora y todos vieron, con asombro, cómo los otros 12 concursantes, Chris y Chef estaban allí metidos jugando al twister.

-Enhorabuena-dijo Chris, cubierto de sangre, haciendo el pino puente en la pista de twister-. Fiora, has ganado la inmunidad para tu equipo. ¡Eres la ganadora de esta prueba!

* * *

><p>Leshawna, Cody, Tiana y Harold estaban en el vagón 8 con una manta encima y un café caliente. Los otros concursantes los rodeaban, sonrientes.<p>

-¿Así que era una prueba desde el principio?-dijo Leshawna, aún en shock-. He pasado las peores 10 horas de mi vida... por una prueba...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! En efecto-rió Chris.

-Te has pasado veinte pueblos, Chris-dijo Cody.

-Lo importante es que los ganadores han sido los _Puños de Fuego_. Chef y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con las _Ardillas Chillonas_: los siete tenían que engañar a los otros 11 concursantes e ir llevándoselos poco a poco. Si alguno los descubría, perderían la prueba. No obstante, si lograban llevarse a todos los concursantes ganarían ellos la prueba... Pero como Fiora ha logrado demostrar con pruebas válidas que Duncan y los demás son los culpables desde el principio, ¡son los ganadores de la prueba!

Noah, Izzy y Eva abrazaron a Fiora, emocionadísimos, mientras las _Ardillas_ digerían la noticia de tener que mandar a alguien a casa por primera vez.

-_Puños de Fuego_, podéis ir al Vagón de Lujo a disfrutar de vuestro premio por primera vez en vuestras vidas. _Joyas de la Corona_, tenéis que iros también a vuestro vagón, porque en este compartimento las _Ardillas_ y yo vamos a celebrar la ceremonia de expulsión de hoy.

Los dos equipos se fueron del vagón, dejando a los siete miembros de las _Ardillas Chillonas_ sentados a una mesa, callados.

-Owen, como capitán debes elegir a dos de los miembros de tu equipo para que queden nominados contigo, y estaréis expuestos a que vuestros compañeros os voten para cruzar el Vagón de la Vergüenza… ¡y no volver jamás!

Owen tragó saliva, mirando a sus compañeros... ¿A quién nominaría? Al clavar la mirada en Courtney, vio cómo la chica le miraba penetrantemente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Owen** -_ Tengo que hacer lo que me ha pedido ella..._

* * *

><p>-Pues... Nomino a Gwen y a Courtney-dijo Owen, tembloroso.<p>

-¿¡QUÉ!-gritó Courtney, furiosa, mirándole con odio-. ¡Por qué me nominas a mí!

-Respeta la decisión de tu capitán, Courtney-le dijo Gwen, con una sonrisa.

-¡No me lo creo!-se quejó Courtney.

-Muy bien, pasad de uno en uno al confesionario a depositar vuestro voto-pidió Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Owen - **_No entiendo qué pretende Gwen con su plan..._

**Courtney - **_¡Gwen ya puede despedirse del concurso! ¡Hasta siempre, gótica rara!_

**Hugo - **_Pff... No sé ni a quién votar. Son todos tan, tan extraños..._

**Lindsay - **_C__indy me ha pedido que vote a Greta, así que como me da mucho miedo..._

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, ya habéis votado todos-dijo Chris, y les dirigió al Vagón de la Vergüenza. Cogió cuatro billetes grises con su cara estampada-: Duncan, Hugo, Lindsay, Justin, coged vuestros billetes, hoy estáis a salvo.<p>

Los cuatro fueron a donde estaba él y cogieron el billete, emocionados. Courtney les miró con odio.

-Courtney. Gwen. Owen. Hoy uno de vosotros dejará el concurso y no podrá volver, ¡jamás!-les recordó Chris-. El primer billete es para...

Courtney se cruzó de brazos, harta, mirando a Gwen. Owen sacó un malvavisco y empezó a devorarlo, mientras Gwen ni se inmutaba.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Owen!

El chico se levantó a por el billete, ante la sorprendida mirada de Courtney. ¿Iba a llegar ya su final?

-Gwen, Courtney, sólo quedáis vosotras... El último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Courtney!

-¡SÍII! ¡SÍIIIIII!

La chica dio un salto de alegría y se apresuró a coger su billete, el cual empezó a besar desesperadamente.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-gritaba, mirando a Gwen-. ¡ADIÓS! ¡ADIÓS!

-Gwen, eres la expulsada de hoy de Total Drama: World Tour Express-dijo Chris a la chica, que parecía triste. Le tendió el casco, las rodilleras y las coderas y la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del vagón. En ese momento estaban saliendo de Inglaterra y el tren iba por el mar.

-¡Gwen!-gritó Duncan, y corrió hacia ella-. ¡Esto no es justo, tío! ¿Por qué a ella?

-Los votos son los votos, Duncan-le dijo Chris, con una sonrisa-. Gwen ha sido expulsada democráticamente.

-Tranquilo, Duncan... Sé que ganarás... Hazlo por mí-le dijo la chica-. Te veré desde casa-y le dio un largo beso.

-¡Sí, sí, cortad el rollo!-dijo Courtney, separándolos-. ¡Salta ya!-ordenó, con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-Adiós, Duncan-dijo Gwen, y saltó. Se oyó un "choff" y Gwen se perdió en la lejanía.

-Adiós, nena...-le dijo Duncan, asomado.

* * *

><p>Courtney regresaba alegremente a su compartimento, dando saltitos de alegría. Entró en su habitación y fue a por su bolso, tirado en su litera. Lo abrió y buscó su libro de reglas, del cual no podía separarse... ¡Era tan importante para ella! Lo abrió y, asombrada, vio como todas y cada una de las páginas estaban manchadas de ketchup, haciendo el libro ilegible. Courtney se quedó muda de horror... ¿Quién podía haber hecho ese sacrilegio contra su libro? Vio una notita que había en su cama, la abrió y la leyó:<p>

_Ése es mi regalo de despedida. Un besito, Courtney._

_ Gwen_

El grito de ira, furia y desesperación de Courtney inundó el tren.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Owen (_capitán_), Lindsay, Duncan, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Eva (_capitana_), Fiora, Noah, Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Puños de Fuego)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

¡Y fin! Por fin se ha roto la mala racha de los _Puños de Fuego_: con la expulsión de Gwen ya hay por lo menos un personaje de otro equipo expulsado.  
>Este capítulo es muy especial: es el primer capítulo en el que ganan los <em>Puños<em> y pierden las _Ardillas_. Es el primero en el que la protagonista es Fiora. Es el primero en el que Fiora usa el confesionario, coincidentemente (y con su confesionario ya han usado el confesionario todos los personajes, incluyendo a los cuatro expulsados).  
>Además, han avanzado algunas parejas: ahora que Duncan y Gwen se han separado, Duncan va a tener que aprender a avanzar en el concurso sin la ayuda de su chica... ¿Cómo afectará esto al triángulo amoroso? ¿Cómo continuará la venganza de Courtney? Sobre todo ahora que Gwen le ha dado un golpe de gracia destruyendo su libro de reglas. Y lo que es más importante, ¿seguirá Tiana intentando provocar la caída de Fiora? Sobre todo ahora que la rubia se ha lucido en una prueba... ¿Qué harán ella y Justin? ¡Agh, qué misterio!<p>

Hablando de misterios, éste ha sido el primer capítulo de misterio. Espero que no haya quedado muy caótico y se haya entendido todo... Al final tuve que cortarlo todo antes porque si no el capítulo quedaba inhumanamente largo. Seguro que al final el capítulo no os ha parecido para tanto después del aviso del principio (aun así, no está de más la calificación T). Aun queda otro capítulo no de misterio, si no de terror, pero será dentro de bastaaante tiempo.

El próximo capítulo será el Aftermath I. Por fin aparecerán Geoff, Bridgette, Beth y Alejandro (además de Katie y Sadie, aunque ellas ya aparecieron en el capítulo 4), y además aparecerán los cuatro expulsados hasta el momento: Trent, Blaineley, DJ y Gwen. El Aftermath será algo distinto a lo visto en la serie, ya que no puedo hacer secciones como la de "Eso va a dejar marca"... Pero bueno, qué más da. Espero que aun así os guste =)

Y ahora, ¡a responder reviews! Lo que más me motiva para escribir capítulos es leer vuestras reviews, en serio:

**Sunshine che runner: **Noah también es de mis favoritos, me gustó el protagonismo que le dieron en Total Drama: World Tour. Y sí, Izzy hace mejor pareja con él que con Owen, y en mi fic... jeje, no voy a adelantar nada. ¿La pareja ideal de Eva? Brrrf, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos. Me da que tendrían que crearlo, porque ninguno de los personajes pega con ella (¿quizá una relación pecaminosa con el Chef Hatchet? Jajaja). Sep, Tiana es un auténtico lío, las motivaciones que la mueven son todavía un misterio, y lo seguirán siendo hasta... ¡Uf, queda mucho! Por último decir que estoy de acuerdo en una cosa: lo mejor de Total Drama Action fueron los Aftermaths. Fueron una idea grandiosa, la verdad. ¡Y como siempre, gracias por leer, espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Sandra19: **Está claro que Harold no es muy bueno con los apodos cariñosos... Así le va jajaja Y sí, los tres colores primarios son rojo, azul y amarillo, se me fue la pinza. Recuerdo cuando estaba releyendo el capítulo después de publicado que me dije "Tienes que corregir esto", pero se me olvidó (influye que también soy bastante perezosa). ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero tu review!

**Toaneo07: **Sí, pobre Ezekiel, sólo se acuerdan de él para meterse con él jajaja Sobre su papel en el Aftermath no puedo decir si será positiva o negativa: sólo puedo decir que no seguirá en el "modo bestia" en el que acabó en Total Drama: World Tour. ¡Gracias por leer!

**SaQhra: **Bienvenida =) Me alegró ver tu review. La pobre Lindsay no tiene muchas luces, la verdad, así que se pudo pensar cualquier cosa cuando Gwen le dijo "Canadá". Respecto a la presencia de Gwen en la expulsión de Trent... Es cierto que no le pega mucho, pero quería darle punto y final a la pareja. Un final que no le dieron en el show, o sea, un final bonito. Ahora Gwen es toda para Duncan, ya que Trent ha entendido que ella quiere a Duncan. Y como estaban en equipos distintos y Trent estuvo todo el rato con Tiana, no encontré mejor momento para esa conversación que en la ceremonia de expulsión. Respecto a pareado, es un tipo de poema de dos versos. Al menso aquí, en España, cuando a alguien le sale una rima sin querer (del tipo "Manuel, compra papel") dice "Y sin haberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado"... Espero haber resuelto tu duda =) Lo de los colores te remito a la review de Sandra19: fue un despiste mío, mea culpa. ¡Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo! ¡Espero tu review!

Y con esto acaba el capítulo 6 de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Nos leemos la próxima vez, en el primer Aftermath de la temporada. ¡Un saludo!


	7. Capítulo 7: Aftermath I

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 7: The Aftermath I - Could Trent be loved?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

_(Música de cabecera de Total Drama: World Tour Express Aftermath. Aparece un plató de televisión. En el centro están Geoff y Bridgette sentados en un sofá. A su izquierda está la peanut gallery en la que encontramos a Katie, Sadie, Beth y la Drama Machine. El público aplaude)._

-¡Bienvenidos a TD:WTE Aftermath!-anunció Geoff, saludando a la cámara-. Temporada nueva de Total Drama, ¡temporada nueva de The Aftermath!

-Estamos muy emocionados de estar aquí-dijo Bridgette, con una sonrisa-. Esta temporada de TD:WTE tiene mucho amor, muchas traiciones... En fin, ¡mucho drama! Y de todas esas cosas hablaremos en The Aftermath. Hoy tenemos muchas, muchas cosas en nuestro show... Para empezar, tendremos la visita de los cuatro concursantes expulsados, a los que entrevistaremos y, además, ¡les haremos participar en una prueba! Pero eso será después

-¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestros comentadores de la _peanut gallery_! ¡Katie!

La chica se levantó de su asiento y saludó a todo el mundo.

-¡Hola a todos!-dijo, emocionada.

-¡Sadie!-anunció Geoff, y Sadie se levantó y se abrazó a su amiga mientras gritaba "¡IIIIIIH!"-. ¡Beth!-Beth se levantó de su asiento, avergonzada, y saludó al público con la mano-. Y por último, embutido en la Drama Machine tenemos a... ¡Alejandro!

-¡Ey! ¡Hola a mis fans!

-Tú ya no tienes fans, Alejandro, es hora de que lo afrontes-dijo cruelmente Geoff.

-Vaya, es la vez que menos participantes tenemos en el gallinero-comentó Bridgette-. Se me hace raro.

-Echamos mucho de menos a Eva-dijo Katie, y Sadie y Beth asintieron tristemente.

-Yo me alegro de que la cejijunta no esté aquí, da miedo-dijo Alejandro.

-Ya, a ti quien te gustaría que estuviera es Heather, ¿eh, pillín?-le dijo Bridgette, y se puso a reír.

-Cállate-respondió Alejandro.

-Bien, ,¿qué os parece si damos paso al primero de nuestros invitados?-preguntó Geoff-. Ya le hemos tenido otras veces por aquí y parece que le ha cogido el gusto a eso de que le den la patada relativamente pronto...

-Bueno, no sé qué hablas tú, que llevas desde el segundo capítulo de Total Drama Action sin concursar...-dijo Alejandro.

-Y dinos, Alejandro, ¿cómo es eso de no tener pelo?-le dijo Geoff, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca, y Alejandro no respondió.

-Bien, es un chico tierno, le gusta la música y no acepta el desamor... ¡Es Trent!-anunció Bridgette, y el chico entró en el plató cargando con su guitarra.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Es un placer estar aquí!-dijo Trent, alegremente.

-¡TREEEEEEENT!-gritaron Katie y Sadie, y se lanzaron sobre él.

-¡Oh, Dios!-exclamó Trent antes de ser aplastado por ambas chicas.

-Qué bonito, ya tiene su propio club de fans-dijo Geoff.

-Ya intentamos fundarlo, pero resulta que ya existe... ¡La presidenta es Sierra!-dijo Sadie, tristemente-. Tía, esa chica es la presidenta del club de fans de Cody, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Noah, Beth, Lindsay, Gwen... Bueno, de los únicos que no tiene es de Heather, el chico del gorro y Blaineley.

-Este... Sierra da miedo, francamente-apuntó Katie, abrazando a Trent.

-Bueno, chicas, dejad a nuestro invitado antes de que os ponga una orden de alejamiento-dijo Bridgette.

-Ya se la puse...-jadeó Trent, sacando un documento del estuche de su guitarra-. Pero no la están respetando.

-¡Nosotras no somos unas acosadoras!-se quejó Katie-. Así que no vamos a hacer caso de ese papel.

-Por cierto, Trent, sales muy guapo en las fotos que te hicimos esta mañana cuando salías de tu casa, aunque no tanto en las que te hicimos cuando fuiste al dentista-dijo Sadie siniestramente, sacándose unas fotos que tenía guardadas en el sujetador y viéndolas ansiosa.

-En fin-dijo Bridgette mientras Geoff arrastraba a Katie y Sadie hasta sus asientos y Trent se ponía en el sillón de los entrevistados-, Trent, ¡eres el primer expulsado de Total Drama: World Tour Express! ¿Cómo te sientes al ser el primer expulsado de una edición de Total Drama?

-No sé, decídmelo vosotros-dijo Trent, colocándose la ropa que se le había descolocado tras ser atacado por Katie y Sadie-. Os recuerdo que fuisteis los primeros expulsados de Total Drama Action por no parar de montároslo.

-Buen punto-concedió Bridgette.

-La verdad es que se me hace raro ser expulsado tan pronto después de no concursar una edición entera...-explicó el músico-. ¿¡Por qué duro tan poco!

-Porque eres una persona muy enamoradiza-dijo Geoff-. En Total Drama Island te expulsaron por creer que Gwen te odiaba e irte con Heather, en Total Drama Action por perder las pruebas adrede para favorecer a Gwen y ahora por intentar encontrar el amor en la nueva.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Me recuerda a Bridgette!-rió Alejandro desde el interior de la Drama Machine.

-¡Cállate, Alefeandro!-le espetó ella, furiosa.

-Pero, tíos-dijo Trent, triste-, ¡esa mujer es malvada! Me engañó para que me expulsaran...

-Sí, las tres incorporaciones del concurso han dado mucho que hablar-comentó Geoff-. Hugo, Tiana y Fiora. Especialmente Tiana.

-¡Yo soy la fan número 1 de Hugo!-exclamó Katie, sacando una foto del chico y besándola.

-A ti lo que te gusta es su dinero-le dijo Sadie.

-¡Claro! Y a ti también-rió Katie.

-A mí me gusta más Fiora-comentó Beth-. Es tan buena, tan inocente...

-Pues yo no he visto el reallity-dijo Alejandro, secamente.

-Qué mal te ha sentado no participar con tu Heathy, ¿eh?-dijo Bridgette.

-Pues Tiana es malvada, ¡en serio!-afirmó Trent-. ¡Me engañó!

-¡Sí, si lo vimos!-dijo Geoff muriéndose de risa-. Hemos hecho camisetas con la cara que se te quedó cuando descubriste que te había engañado.

-¿Qué? ¡No tenéis sentimientos! ¡Me rompió el corazón! He escrito una canción sobre mis sentimientos-comentó Trent, y sacó su guitarra.

-¡SÍIIIIIII!-exclamaron Katie y Sadie.

-En fin... Si no queda otro remedio...-se resignó Geoff-. ¡Con todos ustedes, Trent!

La luz del plató se fue apagando y sólo quedó un foco sobre Trent. El público aplaudió y luego se calló. Trent empezó a cantar una balada:

_Vine al concurso buscando el amor,  
>y te conocí a ti, ¡reina del terror!<br>Gwen mi corazón rompió,  
>Heather a mí me engañó,<br>pero tu, con tu manipulación,  
>provocaste mi expulsión.<em>

_¡Oohhh, Tiana! ¡Oooohhh, Tiana!  
>¡Te odio como a las almorranas!<br>¡Oohhh, Tiana! ¡Tiiiaaaanaaaa!  
>¡Y me como una ensalada!<em>

_Bruja, retorcida y maligna,_  
><em>odio todo en ti, incluso tu risa.<em>  
><em>No te importan mis sentimientos,<em>  
><em>rompiendo del amor nuestros cimientos.<em>

_¡Ooohh, Tiana! ¡Oooohhh, Tiana!_  
><em>¡Bruja y requete malvada!<em>  
><em>¡Oohhh, Tiana! ¡Tiiianaaaa!<em>  
><em>¡Te odio como a una almorrana!<em>

_¡Oooh, Tiana! ¡Tiana! ¡Tiana!  
>¡Oooohh, Tiana! ¡Tiana! ¡Oh, oh, Tiana!<br>¡Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh!_

El público quedó mudo de horror. Katie y Sadie empezaron a aplaudir alocadamente, mientras Beth y Alejandro luchaban por no morirse de risa. Geoff y Bridgette pusieron su mejor cara de póker y se dirigieron a su invitado:

-Eeehh... Vaya, Trent, ha sido precioso-dijo Bridgette.

-Sí, eh... Me has conmovido-comentó Geoff.

-Ha sido mi canción más sentimental-dijo Trent, con ojos llorosos-. Me costó mucho escribirla.

-¡BIEN! Demos paso a nuestra siguiente invitada-anunció Geoff, ignorando a Trent.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Ya me despacháis? ¡Pero si no he estado nada!

-¡Con todos ustedes, la reina de la prepotencia, la bruja de la verruga en la nariz, la rubia de bote...! ¡MILDRED!

-¡ME LLAMO BLAINELEY!-gritó una voz desde fuera del escenario.

-¡Pero... pero...!-exclamó Trent mientras Katie y Sadie lo arrastraban a la _peanut gallery_. Blaineley salió al escenario con su característico vestido rojo y sus tacones de 15 cm. Saludó al público, que aplaudía por mera cortesía, y se sentó en el asiento.

-¡Qué tal, Mildred!-la saludó Geoff.

-Que me llamo Blaineley-respondió la mujer, enfadada.

-Mildred fue presentadora de _Celebrity Manhunt_, hizo un cameo muy curioso en una peli de bajo presupuesto y ahora es concursante expulsada nº2 de Total Drama: World Tour Express-explicó Geoff.

-Sí, he tenido más carrera como tú. Además, también presenté este Aftermath-añadió Blaineley.

-Y ahora eres la segunda expulsada-repitió Geoff-. Tu equipo te echó por ser una capitana tiránica, cruel e incompetente.

-¡No me echaron, me fui yo!-dijo Blaineley.

-Sí te echaron-dijo Beth-. Por mala.

-¿Te quieres callar, bicho? ¡Cuando encuentres novio me hablas!-gritó Blaineley, cruelmente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Ya tengo novio!-dijo Beth-. ¡Un saludo, Brady!

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en que fue una capitana pésima-apuntó Trent.

-¡A callar, insectos!-gritó Blaineley, enfadada.

-Mildred, cuéntanos, ¿cómo ha sido tu experiencia en el concurso?-le pidió Geoff.

-Oh, ha sido maravillosa. He conocido a grandes personas y he vivido experiencias increíbles-explicó la chica.

-¿En serio?

-¡NO! ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Me ha pegado una chica con una sola ceja y luego me echaron cuando me había esforzado por salvar a mi equipo!-dijo furiosa-. Además, no fue mi culpa que mi equipo perdiera tantas veces seguidas porque siguieron perdiendo cuando me fui.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que seas una bruja-comentó Sadie.

-¡Tú te callas! ¡Al menos me escogieron para participar!

-Bueno, para participar con brujas como tú mejor no participar-dijo Sadie.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué ataque más gratuito!-lloriqueó Blaineley.

-Bueno, Mildred, a nuestros invitados solemos hacerles participar en una pequeña prueba... ¡VERDAD O MARTILLAZO!-explicó Geoff-. Te haré una serie de preguntas y si mientes te golpeará ese martillo gigante.

-¿Eh? ¿Ehhh? ¡No quiero!-se quejó Blaineley.

-Y dinos, Mildred... ¿Tu auténtico nombre es Blaineley?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-afirmó Blaineley, pero fue golpeada de repente por un martillo gigante-. ¡Aaaaah! ¿Pero de qué vas?

-Y dinos, Mildred... ¿Tu auténtico peso es 105 kg?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritó Blaineley, furiosa, pero fue golpeada de nuevo y cayó al suelo de bruces.

-Ésta es mi sección favorita del programa-dijo Geoff, muriéndose de risa, mientras Blaineley se levantaba a duras penas.

-Oye, tío, te estás pasando un poco, ¿no?-dijo Trent, mientras Katie y Sadie lo sobaban.

-Bah, ¿tú crees?

-¡Esternocleidomastoideo!-dijo entonces Bridgette.

-¿A qué viene eso?-le preguntó Geoff.

-Es que, jobá, llevaba así como 5 minutos sin hablar.

-Me piden desde realización que dejemos de torturar a nuestra invitada-comentó Geoff, con una expresión triste en la cara.

-¿No me vais a entrevistar?-se quejó Blaineley, mientras dos becarios la arrastraban a la _peanut gallery_.

-¿Para qué? A nadie le interesaría-dijo Geoff.

-¿Pero qué te he hecho yo? ¿Por qué me odias?

-¡Intentaste sabotear mi relación con Bridgette y apoderarte del programa!-explicó Geoff.

-Ah... Es cierto-concedió Blaineley-. Sí, estuvo bastante feo. Supongo que me merezco todo lo que me has heco...

-¿De verdad crees eso?-dijo Geoff conmovido.

-¡NO!

-¡Antes de dar paso a nuestro siguiente invitado vamos a estrenar una nueva sección!-anunció Bridgette ignorando a Geoff y Blaineley.

-¿Qué sección?-se sorprendió Alejandro.

-¡_Confesionarios secretos_! ¡Mostraremos algunas escenas de confesionaria nunca vistas antes!-explicó la rubia.

-Wow, me sorprende que aún tengais capacidad de innovar-comentó Alejandro.

-Con todos ustedes, algunos de los más bizarros confesionarios que han tenido lugar en esta temporada.

El público aplaudió mientras la pantalla gigante se encendía mostrando el título "CONFESIONARIOS SECRETOS".

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESIONARIOS SECRETOS - <span>Rumbo a Villa Victoria, parte 2<span>**

**Lindsay** - _¡Australia es mi ciudad favorita de Madrid, el país del sushi y las geishas!_

**Tyler - **_¿No debería preocuparme que Lindsay esté por ahí suelta sin mayor protección que la de Owen y Duncan...? ... ¡Bah! Se protegerá._

**Heather - **_¡ODIO a Leshawna! ¿Se cree muy guay por tener unos pendientes con los que Owen podría hacer hula hoop?_

**La princesa y el pato**

**DJ - **_Estoy en completo desacuerdo en utilizar sapos para estas cosas... _(Se queda un rato callado) _Si logré inundar el laboratorio de ciencias de mi instituto para evitar que los diseccionaran, también puedo evitar que Izzy capture uno. ¡Allá voy, Izzy!  
><em>

**DJ - **(Completamente lleno de heridas) _Fallé..._

**Fiora - **_Blaineley es una bruja. Seguro que le doy una escoba y echa a volar..._

**Gwen - **_¿Qué hacen aquí Katie y Sadie? ¡Si Chris las odia! ¿Por qué si no iba a sabotear todas las posibilidades de que vuelvan al concurso? Ups... Espera, eso no debería haberlo contado._

**Katie - **_¿Pero el 100 no era la nota más_ alta?  
><strong>Sadie -<strong> _¡No, boba, intenté explicarte que la más alta era 10! Le has dado notas altas a auténticos bodrios.  
><em>  
><strong>Katie - <strong>_ Jejeje, lo que Sadie no sabe es que Blaineley, Tiana y Courtney me sobornaron para que les diera__ la nota más alta a sus obras._

**TV Show Chris**

**Chris** -_ Chef me ha dado una pistola del ejército... Con unos pequeños arreglos haré que tire pintura y pase de ser "mortal" a ser "potencialmente mortal". ¡Es perfecto!_

**Duncan - **_¿Una prueba de inteligencia? ¿En Total Drama? ... No, en serio... ¿Una prueba de_inteligencia?

**Izzy -** _Mi coeficiente intelectual es de 169. Soy tan lista que podría destruir el mundo solo con pensarlo... Pero no lo hago porque, claro, no soy Heather._

**DJ - **_He recibido una carta de mi mami... Dice que tiene un catarro muy fuerte... ¡TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLA!_

**Tiana - **_Definición de DJ: Marsupial que no puede vivir sin su mamuchi... _(Ríe cruelmente)

**Y no quedó ni uno...**

**Fiora - **_Debo reconocerlo: Justin es muy guapo. Pero... ¿Cómo se ha ido a fijar en mí? Si hay chicas muy guapas en el concurso: Heather, Tiana, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy... Oh. Y Eva. Eva también es muy guapa... _(Susurrando) _Es mentira, pero es por si me está escuchando desde fuera._

**Hugo - **_¿Un asesinato? Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que los productores se plantearían antes ponerle una bomba al tren que matar a su presentador... En fin, la vida a veces te sorprende._

**Lindsay - **_¿Asesinato? ¡Las rubias son las primeras en morir! ¿Qué se ha creído ese Chip? Tendría que morirme yo..._

**Tiana - **_¿Así que Courtney ha logrado librarse de Gwen? Bueno, me ha ahorrado el esfuerzo de hacerlo yo misma. Ahora sólo tengo que pensar cómo acabar con Courtney._

**Duncan - **_¡Courtney, preciosa! ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno por haberte aliado contra Gwen! ¡Has hecho despertar a la bestia!_

* * *

><p>El público aplaudió en cuanto las palabras de Duncan terminaron y la pantalla se apagó. Bridgette y Geoff estaban enrollándose en el sofá, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que la cámara volvía a grabarles se sobresaltaron y se colocaron bien la ropa.<p>

-Esto, ejem ejem... ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa!-gritó Geoff, mientras Bridgette se ponía bien la coleta-. ¿Qué le han parecido los confesionariso a nuestra galería?

-Qué bodrio, esperaba algo más compremetedor-refunfuñó Blaineley.

-Sí, la verdad es que han sido bastante neutrales-comentó Alejandro-. No entiendo por qué no los habíais enseñado antes.

-Es que a nuestro realizador le daba pereza meter tantos confesionarios-explicó Bridgette.

-Además, ¿¡por qué no he salido yo!-gritó Blaineley.

-Porque apenas tuviste tiempo de usar el confesionario-respondió Bridgette, cruelmente-. Te recuerdo que fuiste la segunda expulsada.

-¡Cállate!

-Vamos a dar paso a nuestro próximo invitado-dijo Geoff-. Él es un chico grandullón, musculoso e imponente, pero en realidad es un cachito de pan... ¡Con todos ustedes, DJ!

El público aplaudió mientras DJ y su madre salían al escenario y se sentaban en el sillón de los invitados, saludando al público.

-Esto... DJ, sólo te habíamos invitado a ti, tu madre...-comenzó Geoff, pero fue detenido por el golpe del bolso de la madre de DJ-. ¡Auch!

-¡Tú no me dices a mí a dónde puedo ir y a dónde no!-dijo ella, furiosa-. He venido a denunciar una INJUSTICIA, muchachito.

-¿Injusticia?-se sorprendió Bridgette-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi pobre hijito fue engañado-dijo la madre de DJ, y golpeó de nuevo a Geoff con el bolso.

-¡Au! ¡Pare ya!

-Veréis...-comenzó a explicar DJ-. Es que resulta que mi madre nunca me envió ninguna carta, por lo que tuvo que ser alguno de mis compañeros...

-¡Si no hubieran engañado a mi hijito no habría sido expulsado del concurso!-gritó la madre de DJ.

-Pero DJ abandonó voluntariamente, no podemos hacer nada-respondió Bridgette, pero fue golpeada por la madre de DJ.

-¡Mi hijo nunca habría abandonado si no le hubieran mandado esa carta!-dijo la mujer-. Fue esa mujer malvada, esa del pelo negro.

-¿Heather?-dijo Geoff-. Me da que ella no ha sido esta vez...

-¡NO DIGO HEATHER!-gritó la madre de DJ-. Me refiero a TIANA.

-¿Tiana?-preguntó Trent-. ¿También te engañó a ti, tío?

-¿Entonces lo de que se había torcido el tobillo era verdad?-preguntó DJ.

-No... Pero ella me engañó-explicó Trent.

-¡Oh, tío, siento no haberte creído!-y se abrazaron.

-Oooooh, qué bonito-dijo Sadie, extasiada-. Trent es tan bueno...

-Oh, Dios mío, Sadie-dijo Katie-. Trent es perfecto.

-Pero, como ya le hemos dicho, señora madre de DJ, no podemos hacer nada-explicó Geoff, mientras se ponía un casco y una armadura para protegerse de los golpes del bolso de la madre de DJ-. DJ abandonó el concurso, aceptó irse él solito.

-Ya te dije que iba a ser inútil, mamá-dijo el chico.

-Pues no me parece justo, ¡pienso denunciar a este programa por tener a esos timadores en el concurso!-dijo ella, furiosa.

-¿Quiere que le dé el número del abogado de Courtney?-preguntó Alejandro.

-¡Cállate, Alejandro!-se enfureció Bridgette-. ¡Seguridad, llevaos a esta mujer!

-¡Esto es un atropello!-gritaba la madre de DJ mientras dos miembros de seguridad se llevaban a la madre de DJ arrastrándola por los brazos-. ¡Volveréeee!

-¡Tranquila, mami!-dijo DJ, sentándose en la _peanut gallery_-. ¡Ahora te dan una galleta!

-Vamos a dar paso a nuestra última invitada de la noche-exclamó Bridgette, aún dolorida por los golpes de la madre de DJ-. Es una auténtica rompecorazones, una chica gótica pero con la misma vida amorosa que una cheer-leader, animadora, porrista, como quieran llamarla... Con todos ustedes, ¡GWEN!

La chica salió enfurruñada al escenario, con una camiseta de "arriba Duncan, abajo Courtney" encima de su ropa gótica y sin saludar al público.

-¡Bienvenida, Gwen!-saludaron Geoff y Bridgette a la vez.

-Hola-dijo ella, simplemente, y se cruzó de brazos en el asiento.

-Q... ¿Qué tal? Pa-pareces enfadada y...

-¡SÍ! ¡Estoy enfadada! ¡No me puedo creer que Courtney consiguiera que me echasen!-explicó la chica, furiosa.

-Ehh... Bueno, es Courtney-dijo Geoff, simplemente-. Siempre consigue lo que quiera.

-¡Ajá! Pero tú conseguiste vengarte de ella-comentó Bridgette-. ¿Cómo conseguiste estropearle el libro si fuiste echada del tren justo después de saber que eras la expulsada?

-Porque ya me había dado cuenta de que Courtney había pactado en mi contra-explicó Gwen-. Convenció a Hugo, Justin y Lindsay para votarme, y aunque Owen y Duncan votaron a mi favor no eran los suficientes votos... Por eso le estropeé el libro antes de que tuviera lugar la ceremonia de expulsión.

-O sea, que ya sabías que te iban a expulsar-resumió Geoff.

-Así es-dijo Gwen simplemente-. ¡Desde aquí quiero darle todo mi apoyo a Duncan! ¡ACABA CON COURTNEY, DUNCAN! ¡Hazlo por mí!

-Estoy seguro de que lo intentará-dijo Geoff.

-Bueno, Gwen, pero dejemos de hablar de Gwen-le pidió Bridgette, con una sonrisa-. Qué hay de... ¿Trent?

-No quiero hablar de eso... Trent y yo ya hablamos lo nuestro.

-Sí, a mí ya me ha quedado la cosa clara...-dijo Trent, resignadamente.

-Oh, Gwen, eres una rompecorazones-dijo Geoff, sonriendo.

-¡Bueno! ¡Trent, Blaineley, DJ, venid aquí!-pidió Bridgette-. Vamos a realizar la primera prueba de The Aftermath.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaineley-. ¿Tenemos que hacer de esas pruebas absurdas también AQUÍ?

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Y qué recuerdos!-dijo DJ, con lagrimillas en los ojos-. Hace tanto que no estoy en Total Drama...

-Pero si te expulsaron esta misma semana...-comentó Beth, asombrada.

-Bueno, a callar-dijo Geoff mientras Blaineley, DJ, Trent y Gwen iban hacia el escenario-. La prueba es la siguiente...

Los cuatro tragaron saliva, preguntándose qué clase de tortura les harían sufrir Geoff y Bridgette.

-¡Os tendréis que poner por parejas!-dijo Geoff, sacando dos pares de esposas-. Trent, tú irás con Gwen, y DJ irá con Blaineley.

-¡NO!-exclamó Gwen, horrorizada, mientras un becario esposaba su mano a la de Trent.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir conmigo?-preguntó Trent, triste.

-Bueno... No es eso-intentó explicar Gwen-. Tú ya sabes que... Bueno...

-¡TRENT! ¡No hagas ninguna locura!-gritó Katie desde su asiento.

-¡GWEN! ¡Te estamos vigilando!-gritó Sadie, y sacó lo que parecía un tirachinas con piedras bastante gordas.

-La prueba consistirá en una carrera esposados-explicó Brigdette-. Iréis por un circuito con algunos desafíos que tendréis que superar trabajando en equipo.

-Vaya tontería-dijo Blaineley, jactanciosamente-. Cuando yo era presentadora de este programa se hacían pruebas más originales.

-¡Poneos en la línea de meta!-pidió Geoff con una pistola en la mano.

-¿Para qué es eso...?-preguntó DJ, asustado.

-Para dar la salida, claro.

DJ y Blaineley, por un lado, y Trent y Gwen, por el otro, se pusieron en la línea de salida. Geoff dio un disparo (y justo en ese instante se oyó un grito entre el público, aunque a nadie pareció preocuparle) y los cuatro salieron corriendo torpemente.

-¡Esto es peor que ir con tacones!-exclamó Blaineley.

-¡Si llevas tacones!-dijo DJ.

-Ostras... Pues entonces esto es lo peor que me podía pasar-comentó Blaineley, y se tropezó, cayendo de boca y provocando que DJ cayera también.

Gwen y Trent se pusieron en cabeza y llegaron al primer desafío del circuito: saltar a la comba a la vez 10 veces seguidas. Intentaron hacerlo, pero enseguida quedaron enredados y cayeron al suelo. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Blaineley y DJ y también se pusieron a saltar, pero la presencia de los tacones de Blaineley dificultaba la tarea. Tras muchos intentos, Gwen y Trent consiguieron dar los diez saltos y siguieron avanzando a la siguiente parte del circuito: cocinar un revuelto de huevos. Debido a la problemática de Trent de tener su mano útil unida por unas esposas a la mano útil de Gwen, la tarea de batir los huevos fue complicada, pero cuando Blaineley y DJ llegaron ya habían acabado y partían a la última parte del circuito.

-Gwen y Trent se acercan al final, pero Blaineley y DJ siguen atascados en la prueba de cocinar-comentó Bridgette al público, señalando a Blaineley, quien se había manchado el vestido de huevos.

-¡ÁNIMO, TREEEEENT!-gritaban Katie, Sadie y Beth.

En la última parte del circuito Trent y Gwen tenían que cruzar sobre unos zancos a la vez.

-Muy bien, como la caída desde los zancos no es precisamente una tontería tenemos que tener cuidado-dijo Gwen.

-Tranquila, iremos a la vez-dijo Trent, y se subió a sus zancos a la vez que Gwen.

Los dos empezaron a avanzar, lenta pero seguramente, y antes de que Blaineley y DJ pudieran llegar a la última prueba ellos ya habían cruzado la línea de meta.

-¡Y los ganadores son... TRENT Y GWEN!-anunció Geoff.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron Katie, Sadie y Beth, abrazadas.

-¡Lo conseguimos, lo conseguimos!-exclamó Gwen, y se abrazó a Trent, emocionada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer (y de que Katie y Sadie la miraban con odio desde los sillones) se separó del chico, avergonzada-. Esto... Buen trabajo, Trent.

-¡Sí!-dijo él, alegremente-. ¿Amigos?-y le tendió una mano.

-Amigos-dijo Gwen, sonriendo, y se estrecharon la mano.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo Blaineley sarcásticamente, limpiándose la mancha de su vestido-. ¡Muy bonito!

-¿Cuál es nuestro premio?-preguntó Trent emocionado, ignorando a Blaineley.

-¿Premio?-se sorprendió Geoff.

-¿No hay premio?-preguntó Gwen.

-¡Claro que no! Solo hicimos esto para dejaros en ridículo-dijo Geoff, riéndose.

-¿¡Cómo!-preguntó Gwen, furiosa.

-... Geoff, cada vez te pareces más a Chris-dijo Bridgette, asustada.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Geoff, sin ofenderse.

-¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy!-anunció Bridgette, mientras Gwen, Trent, Blaineley y DJ los miraban enfurecidos.

-¡No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de Total Drama: World Tour Express!-exclamó Geoff-. ¿Quién se unirá a las filas de la _peanut gallery_? ¿Qué equipo disfrutará del Vagón de Lujo? ¿Y qué hará Courtney con Duncan? ¿Lo matará? ¿Lo destripará? O... ¿Lo besará?-Gwen le lanzó una mirada asesina-. ¡DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO DE...!

Justo en ese momento alguien lanzó una flecha, que se clavó en el gorro de Geoff y se lo llevó, clavándolo en la pared.

-¡Mi gorro!-exclamó el chico, y se fue a cogerlo-. ¡Le han hecho un agujero!

-¿Cómo?-se extrañó Bridgette-. ¿Quién ha lanzado una flecha?

-¡Tiene un papel ahí, atado!-señaló DJ.

Bridgette lo cogió y lo leyó, desconfiadamente:

-_¿Me habíais olvidado? ¡Volveré! The Zeke._

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo de The Aftermath, en el que hemos visto a los personajes que aún no habían salido aún en el fic: Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro y Beth. Irónicamente, todos han hablado antes que el Chef Hatchet (quien aún no ha dicho ni una palabra). Pero, por raro que parezca, este capítulo ha dejado una incógnita que tardará en resolver (concretamente, 4 expulsiones)... ¿Quién es The Zeke? Bueno, lógicamente es Ezekiel, pero... ¿Qué pretende? ¿Vengarse porque no ha sido invitado al Aftermath? ¡Uhm, qué incógnita!<p>

Ahora es el motivo de justificar por qué Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro y Beth se han quedado relegados a los Aftermath. Decir que al principio dudé si poner en el concurso a Bridgette y dejar a Blaineley a presentar con Geoff, pero pensé que sería más gracioso ver a Blaineley concursando y como capitana de su equipo (aunque fue por pocos episodios). Geoff es el presentador ideal para el Aftermath, por lo que ni se me pasó por la cabeza ponerle a concursar. Respecto a Beth, considero que es un personaje que tras su paso por Total Drama Action ya no da más de sí y me parecía más gracioso tenerla con Katie y Sadie. Por último, Alejandro ya no podía hacer nada en el concurso: su maldad se basaba en engañar a las chicas, pero todas se conocen ya sus artimañas, así que no serviría de nada que las usara. Además, quedaría opacado por la presencia de la maligna Tiana y de Courtney, que son las malas (... por el momento, jujujú). Además, es bastante curioso verle indignado en el Aftermath, aunque sea dentro de la Drama Machine.

Bien, ¡toca responder reviews!

**Toaneo07 - **Sí, la expulsión de Gwen fue bastante injusta... Pero el triángulo de Courtney-Gwen-Duncan ya no me daba para más, y considero que dan más juego Courtney y Duncan enfrentados que Gwen y Courtney o así... En fin, ¡me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, espero tu review! Y espero que hayas disfrutado el Aftermath (aunque no haya salido Ezekiel, pero te avanzaré que tengo planes para él, jujujú).

**Sunshine che runner - **Gwen también fue de mis favoritas en Total Drama Island (por eso me dejó tan fría el final...), y a partir de Total Drama Action la empecé a coger un poquito de asco, así que ahora me es un personaje bastante neutral. Y me alegro de que te sientas identificada con Fiora, de verdad. Crear un personaje y que alguien empatice con él es increíble, de verdad. Y bueno, sobre la pareja de Fiora y Harold... uhm... no puedo pronunciarme, lo siento jejeje. ¡Me alegro de que disfrutaras el capítulo y espero que te parezca igual de bueno el Aftermath! ¡Espero tu review!

**Sandra19 - **Dios mío, no doy una contigo. Primero me cargo a Trent y luego a Gwen, espero que el expulsado que tengo planeado para el capítulo 8 no te guste o me da que perderé una lectora jajaja. ¡Gracias por leerme, espero tu review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el Aftermath!

Y con esto acaba un capítulo más del fanfic. Vamos avanzando a un ritmo bastante bueno, ¿eh? El capítulo 8 volverá a presentar a nuestros personajes de siempre, y se llamará "_Ni sí, ni Nessie_". ¿Alguien puede adivinar dónde tendrá lugar? =P ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Capítulo 8: Las canoas locas

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 8: Las canoas locas  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

**Disculpas: Sé que al final del capítulo anterior puse que se llamaría "Ni sí, ni Nessie", pero al final he decidido que "Las canoas locas" sea el capítulo 8. ¡Lo siento! El capítulo 9 sí será el que prometí en el capítulo anterior.  
><strong>

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros 18 concursantes llegaron a Londres para un desafío basado en misterio: ¡descubrir quién me había asesinado! Pronto pasaron a protagonizar una especie de historia de terror en la que uno a uno fueron desapareciendo todos. La sorpresa la dio Fiora, quien pasó de no destacar nada a provocar que su equipo ganara por primera vez al resolver el crimen y descubrir que los 7 miembros de las _Ardillas Chillonas_eran los culpables. Así pues, este equipo se enfrentó a su primera ceremonia de expulsión, mientras Tiana y Justin seguían planeando la caída de Fiora. Courtney se alió con tres miembros de su equipo para conseguir su objetivo... ¡darle la patada a Gwen! La chica abandonó el tren, no sin antes dejarle un regalo de despedida a Courtney. Pero, ¿qué pasará hoy? ¿Qué hará Duncan para vengarse de Courtney? ¿Logrará Tiana librarse de Fiora? ¿Y qué pasa con Sierra? ¿Recuperará la memoria? ¡Descubridlo hoy en TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>-¡ESTO ES VIDA!-exclamó Fiora, mientras se relajaba en el jacuzzi del vagón de lujo.<p>

Los cuatro miembros de los _Puños de Fuego_ disfrutaban de los privilegios de ser los ganadores por primera vez en todo lo que iba de concurso. Noah se deleitaba de las obras de Goethe, Tólstoi, Shakespeare y Gabriel García Márquez, por mencionar algunos. Izzy jugaba al Dance Dance Revolution consiguiendo la puntuación máxima en todas las canciones. Eva se relajaba haciendo pesas y estiramientos (sí, esa es la forma que tiene Eva de relajarse). En resumen, que para los cuatro miembros de este equipo todo era felicidad.

-¡Muchas gracias, Fiora!-dijo Noah, cerrando _Guerra y paz_ tras releérselo por vigesimonovena vez.

-Sí, si no fuera por ti ahora no estaríamos aquí-dijo Eva, alegremente, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-No, eso no es así-dijo Fiora, sonrojada-. Todos nos hemos esforzado mucho.

-¡Ahora que hemos empezado, seguro que no pararemos de ganar!-dijo Noah, emocionado.

-Bueno, no bajéis la guardia-amenazó Eva, quien ya había perdido la sonrisa-. Ha sido una victoria frente a tres derrotas.

-Dos-la corrigió Noah.

-Da igual, ¡perdimos a uno de los nuestros!-dijo Eva.

-Yo creo que la forma perfecta para ganar es ser uno mismo y esforzarse lo máximo posible-dijo Izzy dando una pirueta en la pista de baile del videojuego.

-Sabias palabras-dijo Noah-, pero eso no sirve: somos cuatro contra siete contra seis. Estamos en desventaja.

* * *

><p>Cody estaba sentado tristemente en una de las mesas del vagón comedor. Tyler había intentado consolarle, en vano, y ahora estaba intentando reconquistar a Lindsay (o conquistarla, directamente). Tiana entró en el vagón después de darse una ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Al ver a Cody sentado mirando por la ventana tristemente se acercó a él.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa, Cody?-le preguntó.

-... Nada-dijo el chico, melancólicamente.

-¿Es por Gwen?-dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa inocente.

-... Sí... Me sabe mal que la hayan expulsado-suspiró Cody-. No se lo merecía.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tiana, y le dio un abrazo al chico para consolarle-. No te preocupes, Gwen está bien. Pronto volverás a estar con ella.

-Gracias, Tiana.

-Pero, yo pensaba que te gustaba Sierra-dijo la morena.

-¿Sierra? Qué va-negó Cody, aunque no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía-. Es un alivio que haya perdido la memoria.

-Entiendo... Bueno, nos vemos luego, Cody-dijo Tiana con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Tiana - **_Cody me recuerda un poco a mi hermano pequeño. Me da hasta ternura. No me importaría tenerle en la final... Aunque luego tendría que machacarle cruelmente para llevarme la victoria y el millón de dólares, claro._

* * *

><p>Tiana sigó caminando por el vagón y vio a Sierra escribiendo algo en unas pancartas, sentada junto con Heather. Se acercó a ellas también.<p>

-¿Qué hacéis, chicas?-preguntó.

-Sierra está haciendo unas pancartas-comentó Heather, riendo.

-¿Pancartas? ¿Para qué?-se sorprendió Tiana.

-¡Voy a luchar contra el machismo y las injusticias contra las mujeres!-afirmó Sierra, histéricamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque he descubierto que los hombres son el enemigo-dijo Sierra, y alzó uno de los carteles en el que ponía "NO TE DEJES APLASTAR POR LAS CUCARACHAS".

-Ay, Sierra...-dijo Tiana.

-A esta chica el golpe de la lámpara la ha dejado tocada-dijo Heather, riendo. Tiana la cogió por una mano y se la llevó a un rincón lejos de Sierra-. ¡Oye, oye, qué haces!

-Escucha, Heather... Los _Puños de Fuego_ se han vuelto más poderosos y las _Ardillas Chillonas_ siguen siendo un buen equipo. Y con Sierra rondando por aquí... Tengo miedo de que perdamos la próxima prueba.

-Sí, te entiendo-dijo Heather-. Yo la temporada anterior tenía ese temor todo el rato, pero por lo general Sierra no suele estropear las pruebas... No te preocupes, tú esfuérzate por hacerlo bien para que no te echemos.

-Lo mismo digo, _amiga_...-dijo Tiana con una sonrisa, pero cuando se dio la vuelta su rostro se transformó en un gesto de furia.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_No debería quitarle el ojo de encima a Tiana... Algo me huele mal._

* * *

><p>Duncan estaba tumbado sobre su cama tallando con su navaja en un trocito de madera la cara de Gwen. Al ver esto, Hugo no pudo evitar reírse. Duncan le lanzó una mirada asesina, que hizo que Hugo se callara al instante.<p>

-¿De qué te ríes, pijillo?-le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-No, nada... Sólo es que... No sabía que tenías un lado sentimental-dijo Hugo con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, ¿algún problema?

-Que no, hombre, no te lo tomes todo como un ataque-dijo Hugo.

-Mira, chaval, no voy a olvidar que tú votaste por la expulsión de Gwen-dijo Duncan, tendiendo su navaja hacia la cara de Hugo-. En cuanto me haya encargado de Courtney iré a por ti.

-Sí, claro, qué miedo-rió Hugo-. Pero te voy a decir una cosa...

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Duncan.

-Yo no voté a Gwen. Voté a Courtney. Esa chica no me va a comprar-admitió el chico, encogiendo los hombros, y se fue del compartimento, dejando a Duncan solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

Duncan -

_Si Courtney, Justin y Lindsay votaron a Gwen... Gwen, Hugo y yo votamos a Courtney... Eso quiere decir que... ¡Oh, ****!_

* * *

><p>-¡OWEN!-gritó Duncan, saliendo del confesionario.<p>

El chico se estaba comiendo un bizcocho en uno de los sillones de la sala común y dio un bote al oír a Duncan.

-¡Owen! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-dijo Duncan, y agarró al chico por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el chico, asustado.

-Tú... ¿Votaste por Gwen? ¡VOTASTE PARA QUE EXPULSARAN A GWEN!-gritó Duncan, furioso-. ¡Podríamos haber echado a Courtney y votaste a Gwen!

-¿Qué? ¡No, Duncan! ¡Tío, a mí Gwen me cae bien!-dijo Owen con los ojos llorosos.

-Pues entonces no me cuadran los cálculos-dijo Duncan, aún sujetando a Owen-. Si tú hubieras votado a Courtney ella tendría que haber sido la expulsada, porque Hugo votó por ella.

-Es que... Gwen me hizo prometer que no te diría nada-dijo Owen.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es mejor? ¿Mantener la promesa con Gwen o tener un nuevo agujero para tirarte pedos?-amenazó Duncan, sacando su navaja.

-... ¡Bueno, vale!-se rindió Owen-. Gwen... Gwen se votó a sí misma.

-¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ?-exclamó Duncan.

-No lo sé... No me explicó por qué quería que la echaran-dijo Owen.

-No entiendo nada...-Duncan se quedó pensativo.

El tren empezó a frenar en ese momento. Owen aprovechó para alejarse de Duncan e irse hablando con Justin.

-¡Concursantes, bajad del tren!-pidió Chris por el megáfono-. ¡Estamos en nuestro destino! ¡Preparaos para nuestra próxima prueba!

* * *

><p>Los 17 concursantes estaban en lo alto de las Cataratas del Niágara. Hugo, que tenía pánico a las alturas, estaba casi desmayado en los brazos de Justin. Sierra se había puesto una camiseta con el símbolo femenino bordado en ella. Chris y Chef sujetaban una serie de remos.<p>

-¡Concursantes!-dijo Chris, sonriente-. ¡Estamos en lo alto de las Cataratas del Niágara! En el lado que corresponde a Canadá.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!-dijo Hugo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Nos vais a obligar a tirarnos desde aquí?-preguntó Fiora, atemorizada.

-Eso sería muy gracioso-afirmó Chris-, pero no.

-¿Para qué son esos remos?-preguntó Sierra.

-¿Para qué crees, Einstein?-dijo Noah.

-¡Aaaah! ¡HE SIDO ATACADA VERBALMENTE POR UN HOMBRE!-gritó Sierra, y golpeó a Noah con una de sus pancartas.

Chris se rió ante ese hecho y le dio una chapa de "Concursante del mes" a Sierra.

-Así me gusta, pegando a tus compañeros para crear CONFLICTO-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-Chef Hatchet, guíanos hasta las canoas-pidió Chris.

-¿Canoas?-dijo Hugo con un hilo de voz-. V-V-Vamos a...

-¡Sí! ¡Vais a recorrer el río Niágara en una trepidante carrera por parejas!-exclamó Chris.

-¡Noooooo!-gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡Síii!-exclamó Tyler.

-¿Te gusta poner tu vida en peligro, pelopincho?-dijo Hugo, despectivamente.

-¡Tío, es brutal! ¡Recorrer el río Niágara en canoa! ¡Brutal!-dijo Tyler, riendo.

-Sabes que en cierto tramo del río Niágara hay unas enormes cataratas por las que, si te caes, ¡TE MUERES!-gritó Hugo, señalando las cataratas que tenían cerca.

-Precisamente-dijo Chris-. Y es que esta carrera va a ser un poco especial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Fiora.

-Bien, bueno, tendría poca gracia hacer una carrera en la que la mayor parte del trabajo la haría un río, ya que os arrastraría la corriente... Y una carrera contracorriente sería demasiado sosa-comentó-. Por eso, hemos cambiado las reglas de esta carrera...

-Sorpréndenos-dijo Noah.

-¡En la carrera de hoy ganará el que llegue en ÚLTIMO lugar!-anunció Chris.

-¿Quéee?-exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡En efecto! Tendréis que luchar por la victoria... ¡contra la corriente! El último equipo en caer por las cataratas será el perdedor-dijo Chris.

-¿Y el primero en caer será el perdedor?-resumió Heather.

-No exactamente-negó Chris-. Las parejas estarán formadas por un miembro de un equipo y otro de otro. Así pues, el equipo que no tenga ningún representante en la pareja ganadora será el que mande a alguien a casa hoy.

-¡Eso es muy injusto!-afirmó Eva, furiosa-. ¡Nosotros solo somos cuatro, tenemos menos posibilidades de ganar!

-Haberlo pensado antes de ser unos paquetes-dijo Chris-. ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a separaros por parejas!

-¡Me niego, yo me voy!-afirmó Hugo, panicando, y se fue hacia el tren.

-¡Noooo!-gritaron las _Ardillas._

-¡Como perdamos la prueba estás fuera!-gritó Duncan, amenazadoramente.

-¡Pues vale! ¡Prefiero perder 1.000.000 de dólares a mi vida! Total, dinero me sobra...-dijo Hugo, y entró en el tren.

-Bueno, mejor-dijo Chris, pensativo-. Así sois pares.

Chris se dirigió a donde estaba el Chef Hatchet, llevando su vestidito rosa de azafata de concurso, con un bombo en el que había varias bolas. En cada una de las bolas estaba la cara de cada uno de los concursantes. El Chef metió la mano, quitó la de Hugo y giró el bombo. Las bolas empezaron a rodar.

-Miedo me da...-dijo Noah.

-Primera pareja: Eva y Leshawna-anunció Chris, cogiendo las dos primeras bolas que habían caído.

-Perfecto-dijo Eva con una sonrisa siniestra, mirando a Leshawna, la cual parecía aterrorizada.

-Segunda pareja: Justin y Fiora.

-¡Síi!-gritó Fiora, pero tapó su boca nada más exclamar eso, asustada-. Digo... Bah.

-Tercera pareja: Cody y Noah. Cuarta pareja: Lindsay y Heather. Quinta pareja: Owen y Tiana. Sexta pareja: Tyler e Izzy. Séptima pareja: Courtney y Harold. Octava pareja: Sierra y Duncan.

-Vaya birria de parejas-se quejó Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con Heather? ¿Le he hecho algo a ese tal Karma?_

**Cody - **_Hubiera preferido ir con alguna chati... _(Desanimado) _Con Gwen..._

**Tyler - **(Lleno de heridas y con vendas por todo el cuerpo) _También es mala suerte que me toque con Izzy..._

**Eva - **_Al fin... Al fin voy a vengarme de Leshawna por lo que hizo en la isla... Je, je, je... Se va a arrepentir de haber provocado mi expulsión aquel día._

**Sierra - **_¡Nooooooooo! ¡Es un HOMBRE! ¡Me ha tocado con un HOMBRE!_

**Tiana - **_Apestosowen... _(Escalofrío) _Le tendré que poner un ambientador de coche en el cuello._

**Izzy - **_Soy la campeona de Carreras-contra-corriente-en-las-cataratas-del-Niágara. Tuve que sacrificar la vida de algunos de los miembros de mi equipo para ganar, pero bueno, ¡son cosas de la vida!_

**Justin - **(Se mira al espejo y sonríe)

* * *

><p>Los concursantes se habían puesto por parejas y habían cogido las 8 canoas que el Chef les había ofrecido. Sujetos a una cuerda, se habían lanzado al río Niágara montados en ellas.<p>

-Sois 8 competidores-contó Chris-. Hay 6 km hasta el salto de las cataratas del Niágara, y el agua va con una fuerza de...

-¡Corta el rollo!-dijo Heather, sujeta a su remo con un rostro que denotaba su terror.

-Vale, vale... En fin, recordad: la pareja que caiga por las cataratas en último lugar será la vencedora. Los dos equipos ganadores podrán disfrutar del Vagón de Lujo, mientras que el equipo que no tenga representante en esa pareja deberá mandar a alguien a casa. ¡Chef Hatchet, procede!

El chef sacó un espadón tremendo y cortó las ocho cuerdas. Las canoas empezaron a avanzar, arrastradas por el río. Los 16 concursantes comenzaron a remar en dirección contraria, intentando avanzar a contracorriente, pero la fuerza del río les impedía poder moverse en esa dirección.

-¡Izzy y Tyler van en primera posición!-anunció Chris con un megáfono, señalando a la pareja, que eran los que iban más atrasados (lo que les convertía en los primeros).

-¡Síiii! ¡Vamos a ganar!-exclamó Izzy, y empezó a remar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vaya, parece que contigo no voy a tener que esforzarme mucho, Izzy-dijo Tyler.

-¡No soy Izzy! ¡Soy EXPLOSIVO!-gritó ella, y empezó a reír mientras remaba con fuerza.

-... Oh, no-se lamentó Tyler.

A un par de canoas de allí, Cody y Noah remaban con toda la fuerza que podían (la cual no era mucho).

-¿Qué tal estás? Ya sabes, por lo de Gwen-dijo Noah.

-Bueno, me supo un poco mal...-dijo Cody.

-Tranquilo, al menos tienes a Sierra.

-El problema es que ella ya no me recuerda, y se ha vuelto... ehh... feminista-dijo Cody, y señaló a Sierra, la cual se negaba a remar ya que era Duncan, un hombre, quien se lo pedía.

-Oh, sí, es cierto, lo de la amnesia-asintió Noah-. Bueno, tú tranquilo, no merece la pena que te preocupes.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién te gusta? ¡Díselo al Codsmeister!-dijo Cody, sonriente.

-Eh... A mí nadie-dijo Noah, pero su mirada le delató. Estaba mirando a cierta chica que reía histéricamente mientras remaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Izzy?-dijo Cody, asombrado.

-¡N-No!-exclamó Noah, sonrojado-. ¡No me gusta Izzy! ¡Está loca!

Heather y Lindsay iban en última posición. Lindsay apenas podía remar debido a que temía romperse una uña, cosa que enfurecía a Heather.

-¡REMA, BOBA!-le gritó-. ¡Si te rompes una uña ya te la arreglarás en el tren! Te digo que si caemos por esas cataratas no te vas a romper una uña, ¡te las romperás TODAS!

-¡Ya no confío en ti!-le dijo Lindsay, y tiró el remo al interior de la canoa, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Lindsay, por Dios, nos vas a matar!-dijo Heather, desesperada-. Y lo que es peor... ¡vamos a perder la prueba!

Tiana remaba como podía, ya que la canoa estaba ligeramente levantada debido al peso de Owen.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-reía Owen mientras remaba. Debido a la emoción y sin querer se tiró un pedo-. ¡Vaya, lo siento!

-Ugh... Es asqueroso-dijo Tiana, mirándole con furia.

Leshawna y Eva trabajaban en equipo. Sin embargo, Leshawna no podía evitar pensar que Eva la miraba sospechosamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, amiga?-le preguntó Leshawna.

-Je...-sonrió Eva-. Hoy se va a cumplir mi venganza.

-¿Venganza?-exclamó Leshawna, asustada-. ¿Por qué?

-¿No te acuerdas?-dijo Eva-. ¡En la isla, tú provocaste que me expulsaran!

-Pero... ¡Eso fue hace más de un año! Yo ya lo había olvidado...

-¿AH, SÍ? ¡Más motivos para vengarme!-dijo Eva, furiosa.

-Escucha, Eva, si me haces algo perderemos la prueba y tu equipo...

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡No me dan miedo! ¡SOY LA CAPITANA!-gritó Eva, y empezó a reir histéricamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Leshawna - **_Esa tía está como una regadera..._

* * *

><p>Harold y Courtney luchaban por "adelantar" a Izzy y Duncan.<p>

-Mira, Harold, vamos a poner una serie de reglas-dijo Courtney-. Primero: NO se mira a Courtney. Segundo: NO se habla a Courtney. Tercero: NO se estropea la prueba de Courtney... ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Court...-comenzó a decir Harold, pero fue detenido por un golpe de remo de Courtney-. ¡AAAAH!

-¡Te has saltado la SEGUNDA regla!-gritó Courtney-. ¡Y ahora rema MÁS fuerte!

Justin lucía sus músculos mientras Fiora la remaba extasiada. Al cabo de un rato, se habían impuesto como los últimos posicionados, yendo más avanzados incluso que Lindsay y Heather.

-¡FIORA!-gritó Eva desde su canoa-. ¡COMO PIERDAS...!

-¡Uy! ¡Perdón, capitana!-dijo Fiora, volviendo a la realidad, y empezó a remar-. Ayúdame, Justin.

Sin embargo, Justin no se dignó ni a tocar el remo, dejando todo el trabajo para Fiora, y empezó a mirarse en el espejo. Por otro lado, Duncan también tenía muchas dificultades para que Sierra le ayudara con los remos.

-Escucha, Sierra, yo nunca le he hecho nada a las mujeres y...-intentaba convencerla, pero Sierra le golpeó de nuevo con el remo-. ¡Au!

-¡No me hables, VARÓN!-dijo, furiosa.

-¡Cody, tío, dale un beso o algo! ¡Vamos a perder la prueba!-le gritó Duncan a Cody, que iba por ahí cerca.

-Si la besas ahora es capaz de cortarte la cabeza-dijo Noah, con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué Sierra se ha vuelto loca de repente? ¡Está peor que Izzy!-exclamó Cody.

-¡Oye, a ver qué dices de ella!-dijo Noah, y los dos empezaron a golpearse.

Tras un rato de carrera, Izzy y Tyler se mantenían en la primera posición, bastante alejados de las otras siete canoas. Iban seguidos por (o más bien seguían, ya que Izzy y Tyler iban por detrás) Eva y Leshawna, Courtney y Harold, Owen y Tiana, Duncan y Sierra, Fiora y Justin, Lindsay y Heather y por último Cody y Noah.

-¡Vamos a ganar!-exclamó Tyler, alegremente-. No me importaría que le dieran hoy la patada a Courtney, ¿verdad, Izzy?

-¡A Explosivo le da igual Courtney! ¡A Explosivo le gusta EL BUM-BUM!-dijo Izzy, y sacó una especie de bola de arena que llevaba.

-¿Qué... qué es eso?-preguntó Tyler, con un hilo de voz-. Izzy... No me digas que...

-¡Es una bomba que Explosivo hizo antes!-dijo Izzy, alegremente-. ¡Está hecha con arena y...!

-¡CORTA EL ROLLO! ¿¡Para qué haces una bomba, Izzy!-gritó Tyler.

-¡A Explosivo el gusta el BUM-BUM!-exclamó-. Es una pena que a Explosivo se le olvidara traer un encendedor...

-Uff...-suspiró Duncan.

-¡Pero menos mal que el chico punk llevaba uno!-dijo Izzy con una sonrisa, y encendió la "mecha" de su bomba de arena.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Tyler desesperadamente.

La bomba explotó en una nube de humo y gritos de asombro. La canoa de Tyler e Izzy salió catapultada hacia delante ante la mirada de los otros 14 concursantes. La canoa cayó a pocos metros de la caída las cataratas y, a los pocos segundos, los dos cayeron por ella.

-¡Izzy y Tyler eliminados!-anunció Chris, alegremente, con su megáfono-. A las _Ardillas_ les quedan 4 miembros y a los _Puños _solamente 3.

-¡Maldita sea, Izzy!-dijo Eva, furiosa.

-Je... Típico en ella...-susurró Noah, sin poder evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **(Lleno de heridas y con vendas por todo el cuerpo) ¿¡Pero_Explosivo no estaba muerto y enterrado! ¡Aargggh! ¡Izzy!_

* * *

><p>-¡Oh, no, pobre Harold!-exclamó Lindsay al ver la canoa de Tyler e Izzy volar.<p>

-Ése era Tyler-la corrigió Heather cansinamente-. Y como no remes vamos a correr la misma suerte que él.

Las tornas en la carrera al revés habían cambiado: los primeros posicionados ahora eran Courtney y Harold, seguidos por Eva y Leshawna, Owen y Tiana, Cody y Noah, Justin y Fiora, Lindsay y Heather y en último lugar Duncan y Sierra. Duncan tenía que sufrir constantemente los golpes de Sierra y sus gritos feministas.

-¡NOSOTRAS PARIMOS, NOSOTRAS DECIDIMOS!

-Oh, Sierra, cállate ya...-dijo Duncan, agotado.

-¡AAAH! ¡CENSURAAA! ¡CENSURA MASCULINA!-gritó Sierra, y golpeó a Duncan con su remo.

-¡Para ya, me vas a dejar tonto!-gritó Duncan.

-Más tonto, querrás decir-dijo Courtney con una sonrisa desde su canoa.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Duncan, furioso.

-¡No mandes callar a una amiga mujer!-exclamó Sierra.

-Yo ya no aguanto más...-dijo Duncan, harto, y saltó de la canoa.

-¡No abandones, traidor! ¡Gallina! ¡Rajado! ¡HOMBREE!-gritó Sierra, mientras ella en la canoa y Duncan en el agua se aproximaban a la caída de la catarata.

-Oh, no, Sierra...-dijo Cody, señalando a la chica, que ya estaba a pocos metros de la "línea de meta".

-Tranquilo, no le pasará nada, solo que vuestro equipo tiene menos posibilidades de ganar-dijo Noah, guiñándole un ojo amistosamente.

-¡Sierra y Duncan eliminados!-anunció Chris a la vez que estos dos caían cataratas abajo-. Ya solo quedan seis.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Courtney - **_¿Para qué vengarme de Duncan? ¡Si ya ha sufrido suficiente castigo con los golpes de Sierra! _(Ríe) _Uf... No, en serio, aún tengo que vengarme._

* * *

><p>-¡Son un rival menos!-gritó Eva a Noah y a Fiora. Sin embargo, al caer Duncan y Sierra, Fiora y Justin eran los peor posicionados-. ¡Fiora! ¡Rema más fuerte!<p>

-¿Siempre tienes que gritar?-le dijo Leshawna.

-Cállate, intento de rapera-le dijo Eva, sin mirarla.

-¡Oh, no, amiga! ¡Ahora sí que no!-dijo Leshawna, tirando su remo y arremangándose-. ¡Has pedido una ración de Leshawna, y yo te voy a dar una ración de Leshawna!

Leshawna se lanzó sobre Eva y ésta correspondió los golpes.

-¡Oh, tío! ¡Esto sí que es drama!-dijo Chris desde su asiento en la ribera del río, muriéndose de risa.

-¡No, Eva, os estáis yendo hacia la catarata!-la advirtió Noah.

-¡Cuidado, Leshawna!-gritó Cody.

Pero era demasiado tarde: Eva y Leshawna, al no remar, se habían adelantado a todas las otras canoas y estaban a pocos metros de la caída. Cuando quisieron reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, y las dos cayeron emitiendo un grito de pánico.

-¡Eva y Leshawna eliminadas!-exclamó Chris, comiendo palomitas desde su seguro asiento-. Quedan 5 canoas en el juego, ¿cuál ganará?

-Eh, Courtney-dijo Harold, pero la chica le lanzó una mirada-. Quería preguntarte... Ahora que no estás con Duncan...

-¡No termines esa pregunta, Harold!-dijo la chica, alzando su remo amenazadoramente.

-¡Tranquila! Sólo quería preguntarte si estabas bien.

-¡Ah! Bueno... No quiero hablar de eso, pero supongo que me afectó un poco. Quiero decir, yo estaba muy enamorada de él desde siempre, y aunque tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos pensaba que... estaríamos juntos siempre. Y no me vi venir que se pudiera ir con la besanovios de Gwen... Maldita mosquita muerta. A veces siento que se estuvieron riendo de mí desde que conocí a Duncan. Los dos juntos, riéndose de mis sentimientos... En fin, no quiero hablar de eso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Menos mal que no quería hablar..._

* * *

><p>-¡Lindsay! ¡Rema! ¡Rema! ¡Remaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!-gritó Heather, pero era demasiado tarde. Las dos cayeron por la catarata, gritando desesperadas.<p>

-¡Lindsay y Heather eliminadas! ¡Quedan cuatro canoas!-dijo Chris animadamente-. Courtney y Harold en cabeza, Owen y Tiana en segunda posición, Noah y Cody en tercera y Justin y Fiora en última, muy cerca de la caída de la catarata.

-Owen, tienes que remar más fuerte-le pidió Tiana con una sonrisa-. Si nos caemos por ahí... Me da mucho miedo, Owen-dijo con los ojos llorosos de repente.

-¡Tranquila, Tiana! ¡Yo te llevaré a la victoria! Aunque espero que en la victoria haya algo rico para comer...

-Seguro que sí, Owen... Un delicisioso pavo relleno... Una riquísima crema de cacahuetes huntada en pan de horno... Pastas de té rellenas de chocolate fundido... Todo eso lo tendrás si remas-dijo Tiana, sonriendo.

-¡SÍ, TIANA!-gritó Owen, y empezó a remar a toda potencia. Los dos se alejaron de la meta y adelantaron a Courtney y Harold con relativa facilidad.

Noah estaba asustado: las dos parejas mejor posicionadas no tenían ningún miembro de los _Puños_, y Fiora no parecía de gran ayuda, mirando ensimismada a Justin. Así pues, todas las esperanzas estaban depositadas en él... y en Cody.

-Cody, tenemos que hacer algo-le dijo-. No pienso perder esta prueba.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría caer por las cataratas-dijo Cody, nervioso-. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Somos los más débiles de por aquí.

-¡Más vale maña que fuerza!-afirmó Noah, y le tendió su remo a Cody-. Rema un rato por mí, tengo que consultar... ¡mis libros!

-¿Ahora?-dijo Cody, asustado-. ¡Nos vamos a caer, Noah!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...

Justin y Fiora mantenían una "conversación" silenciosa de miradas en su canoa.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Guapo tiene dos sílabas: Jus y Tin. En serio, ¡es guapísimo! Creo que me estoy enamorando, pero... ¿qué siente él? No puedo saberlo, ya que nunca habla..._

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, a causa de esta silenciosa conversación de miradas los dos perdieron el ritmo de remar y al cabo de un rato ya eran víctimas de las cataratas del Niágara.<p>

-¡Justin y Fiora eliminados! Si la canoa de Noah y Cody cae, la prueba se detendrá inmediatamente-informó Chris alegremente con su megáfono-, porque ya tendremos a los perdedores.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Cody-. Noah, vais a perder...

-No si puedo evitarlo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Dejó su libro y empezó a construir algo con unas ramas y unas hierbas que había en la canoa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Leyendo este libro se me ha ocurrido algo-dijo simplemente.

Una vez terminó lo que había construido se lo enseñó a Cody: era una especie de cuerda.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?-preguntó Cody.

-Muy sencillo-dijo Noah, y lanzó la cuerda hacia una rama de un árbol que había cerca del río. La canoa quedó sujeta a él y dejó de avanzar.

-¡Genial, Noah!-exclamó Cody.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Eso está en contra de TODAS las normas!-gritó Courtney, furiosa.

-Lo siento, Courtney, ya no tienes tu libro para hacer lo que te dé la gana-le dijo Chris.

-¡Maldita seas, GWEN!-gritó Courtney, furiosa.

Harold y ella se acercaban peligrosamente hacia la meta. Si Courtney no hacía algo rápido, ambos caerían inevitablemente y probablemente perderían la prueba (no podía confiar en Owen y Tiana).

-¡Piensa algo, Harold!-le suplicó ella, pero el chico parecía enfadado.

-No tengo ningún problema en caer por las cataratas-le dijo Harold con una sonrisa-. En las otras dos canoas hay un miembro de mi equipo. No puedo ser eliminado hoy-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡Me vas a hacer esto a mí!

-Me has tratado como a un despojo, a una piltrafa, a un abrigo viejo y apolillado... Se siente, chata-le dijo Harold, y tiró su remo al río.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Courtney, e intentó alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, esto solo provocó que ella misma cayera al agua-. ¡Afg! ¡Harold! ¡Me las vas a pagaaaaaar...!-cayó catarata abajo.

-¡Hasta siempre, Courtney!-le dijo Harold, sonriente, y no tardó en seguirla con su canoa.

-¡Courtney y Harold eliminados!-anunció Chris-. Vaya giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Tenía que pensar algo rápido. No me interesaba que las _Ardillas_fueran expuestas a la nominación porque eso podría suponer perder a Justin, y aún me es útil. Así que debía sabotear a Noah y a Cody, aunque Cody fuese de mi propio equipo._

* * *

><p>Tiana sacó una especie de tirachinas de su escote, y apuntó a la cuerda que ataba a Cody y Noah al árbol.<p>

-Owen, querido, necesito una piedra-le dijo con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo.

-¡Claro, Tiana!-le dijo el chico, sin comprender, y cogió una piedrecilla que había en el fondo del río (casi tirando a Tiana de la canoa en el proceso)-. ¿Ésta te vale?

-Es perfecta, Owen-le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Owen se sonrojó.

Cuando Owen no miraba, Tiana aprovechó para disparar la piedra contra la cuerda hecha con ramas y hojas, rompiéndola al instante. Su canoa volvía a moverse.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Se ha roto!-exclamó Cody.

-No se ha roto... La han roto...-susurró Noah, mirando suspicazmente a Tiana.

Lamentablemente, su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de Owen y los dos fueron eliminados al cabo de un rato, cayendo estrepitosamente por la catarata. Con la victoria de Owen, de las _Ardillas Chillonas_, y de Tiana, de las _Joyas de la Corona_, los _Puños de Fuego_ volvían a perder una prueba... y a uno de sus miembros.

-¡Owen y Tiana son los vencedores! ¡Hoy, los _Puños de Fuego_ deberán enfrentarse a la ceremonia de expulsión! Bueno... Eso si han sobrevivido a la caída por las cataratas-dijo Chris.

-¡Síii! ¡Hemos vencido!-gritó Owen, abrazando a Tiana.

-¡Tonto, no dejes de remar!-exclamó la chica, horrorizada.

Su canoa se aproximó peligrosamente a la caída de las cataratas y al poco tiempo los dos salieron expulsados, cataratas abajo, gritando de horror.

* * *

><p>Tan sólo Tyler e Izzy estaban heridos (y era debido a la explosión más que a la caída). Al final de las cataratas el Chef Hatchet había puesto una red en la que habían caído todos los concursantes, salvándose de una muerte segura. Los dos equipos ganadores estaban eufóricos: se habían librado una semana más de la expulsión. Sin embargo, al dirigirse a la ceremonia de expulsión, Izzy, Fiora, Noah y Eva estaban desmoralizados: cuatro derrotas de cinco.<p>

-¡Qué hacemos mal! ¡Quée!-dijo Eva, furiosa.

-Pues, repasemos-dijo Noah-: Izzy puso una bomba en su propia canoa, Fiora se quedó embobada con el pesado de Justin y tú te empezaste a pegar con Leshawna. Eso es lo que hacemos mal.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡Tampoco ganaste!-le dijo Eva, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Fiora lloriqueaba avergonzada.

-¡A mí me sabotearon, ya te lo conté!-exclamó Noah, exhasperado.

-Ya, sí, la historia de Tiana...

Chris entró cargando únicamente con tres billetes de tren. Los cuatro se sentaron a una mesa y se miraron, pensando a quién debían votar.

-Ya me ahorro el explicaros cómo va la ceremonia de expulsión, ¿no? Lo sabéis más que de sobra-dijo Chris, riendo.

-Tengo que nominar, ¿no?-dijo Eva, furiosa.

-Sí, elige a dos de tus compañeros para que le pueda dar el billete a quien no elijas.

-Pues nomino a Izzy y a Fiora. Noah al menos lo hizo bien en la prueba, pero ellas dos...

-¡Explosivo nunca falla! ¡Explosivo gana a su manera!-dijo Izzy sin perder la sonrisa.

-Lo siento... Estoy... Estoy avergonzada, yo...-dijo Fiora, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien, Noah, aquí tienes tu billete, esta semana estás a salvo-anunció Chris, dándole el billete-. Ahora pasad al confesionario a decidir a quién expulsáis.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Sé que Eva quiere librarse de Izzy, pero... No, no debo consentirlo._

**Fiora - **_Estoy tan avergonzada... Me dejé llevar por Justin... No se puede repetir. Y no se va a repetir._

**Izzy - **_Explosivo tiene claro a quién votar. ¡A Explosivo no le gustan las órdenes!_

**Eva -** _Izzy, Explosivo, como quiera que se llame... ¡Tiene los días contados!_

* * *

><p>Chris condujo a los cuatro concursantes al Vagón de la Vergüenza. Noah miraba a las tres chicas nominadas, con tristeza. Les había cogido cariño a todas.<p>

-Eva, Izzy, Fiora... Hoy una de vosotras tres nos dejará para no volver... JAMÁS.

Eva dirigió una mirada de advertencia a sus dos compañeras. Fiora seguía llorando sin parar. Izzy, en cambio, sonreía jugueteando con su pelo.

-El primer billete de tren es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Izzy!

La pelirroja se levantó alegremente a por su billete ante la anonadada mirada de Eva y la lastimera mirada de Fiora. Noah la recibió con una sonrisa en el lado de los salvados.

-Eva, Fiora, suerte-les deseó Chris-. El último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Fiora.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Sorprendentemente, la que había gritado no era Eva, si no Fiora. La chica se había levantado de un salto y miraba a Chris sin comprender.

-¡Cómo es posible! ¡Si me he votado a mí misma!

-Pues eres la única que te has votado, Fiora-dijo Chris-. Tengo dos votos para Eva y uno para Izzy.

-¡No puede ser!

Sin embargo, aún quedaba lo peor: Eva estaba encajando la noticia de ser expulsada. Noah, Chris e Izzy se habían puesto a cubierto, esperando la reacción de la chica.

-... ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡CÓMO PODÉIS HABERME ECHADO A MÍ, TRAIDORES! ¡ESCORIA! ¡SOY VUESTRA CAPITANA!

Dos becarios salieron de la nada y redujeron a Eva, poniéndole una camisa de fuerza.

-¡YO OS IBA A LLEVAR A LA VICTORIA!-gritó, furiosa.

-Lo siento, Eva, ¡eres la expulsada de hoy!-dijo Chris sonriente.

-¡NOO! ¡Esto no va a quedar ASÍ! ¡Volveré!-gritó Eva. Los becarios le pusieron un casco en la cabeza y la tiraron del tren en marcha.

Fiora se asomó a la puerta y miró a Eva con lástima.

-Lo siento, Eva... Yo me merecía ser la expulsada... Lo siento...

-No te tortures, Fiora-la consoló Noah-. Eva estaba loca. Se merecía irse. Aunque sin ella... Estamos perdidos.

-Lo siento. Prometo que me esforzaré.

-Estoy seguro...

-Noah, tienes que ser tú el capitán-dijo Izzy, sonriendo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Eres el adecuado para guiarnso a la victoria-corroboró Fiora.

Noah se sonrojó.

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a por un café?-dijo Noah, y los tres salieron juntos del Vagón de la Vergüenza mientras los gritos de furia de Eva se oían en la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Owen (_capitán_), Lindsay, Duncan, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Noah (_capitán_), Fiora, Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Joyas de la Corona y Ardillas Chillonas)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

Y... ¡Fin! Este capítulo llega antes de lo previsto debido a que no sé cómo voy a tener a partir de hoy y hasta febrero para actualizar, y como ya lo tenía escrito...

Como dije al principio del capítulo, originalmente el capítulo 8 era el del lago Ness, pero he decidido que tuviera lugar antes la expulsión de Eva. Vamos a ver cómo se enfrentan los tres miembros de los _Puños de Fuego_ a los retos ahora que son tan pocos.  
>Este capítulo tiene mucho protagonismo para todos los personajes (a excepción de Hugo, que no hizo la prueba), por eso me divirtió tanto escribirlo: hacer que interactuasen Owen y Tiana, Harold y Courtney, Duncan y Sierra, Cody y Noah... No sé, ha sido muy gracioso de escribir. Espero que de leer, más.<br>Han avanzado algunas parejas: Izzy y Noah (¡uuh, mi nueva pareja favorita a la de ya!), Cody y Sierra, Justin y Fiora (aunque, en este caso, no es una pareja ya que Justin la está engañando, pobre Fiora)... Y seguirán avanzando a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Prometo muuuuchas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos, sobre todo en lo que relaciona a Duncan y a Courtney y a Cody y a Sierra... Uhm, qué será será...  
>Por cierto, hablando de Sierra... Su transformación en feminista va a ser algo temporal. No se me ocurría cómo darle protagonismo tras perder la memoria (¿acosar a otro concursante? ¿volverse emo?). Tranquilos, fans de Sierra, que pronto prontito volverá a la normalidad.<p>

Y ahora, a responder reviews!

**Toaneo07 - **Me alegro de que captaras el chiste de El Zeke/El Zorro. Originalmente iba a aparecer una sombra y hacer una Z en el gorro de Geoff, pero me parecía un poco tonto, así que lo descarté =P Ya veremos qué arma Ezekiel en el Aftermath (aunque para eso habrá que esperar algunos capítulos). Y como siempre, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que dejes una review! Saludines!

**NeOn LoVe - **¡Te doy la bienvenida a esta gran familia que es la de Total Drama: World Tour Express! Gracias por el cumplido, jeje, y sí, efectivamente, el lugar era el lago Ness pero ha quedado pospuesto para el próximo capítulo, ¡lo siento! Y respecto a Courtney, no es que la odie (de hecho fue mi personaje favorito en Total Drama Action) pero en el fic tiene el papel de mala y así hay que tratarla, ¡como a una mala! Ahora solo queda esperar a la venganza de Duncan. Aunque ahora que ha descubierto que Gwen votó por sí misma no sé yo qué pasará. Y como siempre digo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y también espero tu review =) Saludos!

**Sandra19 - **¡Dime que no te gusta Eva, dime que no te gusta Eva! Jajaja. En fin, creo que aunque ya no estén Gwen y Trent el fic sigue igual que siempre, centrándose en otros personajes pero es lo que tiene. Sí, Katie y Sadie son unas auténticas acosadoras (¿las sucesoras de Sierra? Seguro!). En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, que hayas encontrado un nuevo personaje favorito entre todos los que hay y que ese personaje dure muchos capítulos =) ¡Espero tu review, un saludín!

**Sunshine che runner - **Jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia lo de que Alejandro no tiene fans, no tiene pelo, no tiene a Heather, no tiene nada jajaja. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo puesto en el fic tal cual lo dijiste tú =P ¿Qué hará Zeke? Lamentablemente quedan muchos capítulos para saberlo (el Aftermath II está planeado para el capítulo 13, si no me equivoco). Y espero que te haya sorprendido la persona expulsada... Bueno, estaba un poco cantado que sería Eva, era lógico que no iba a durar mucho siendo como es ella jejeje. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado con el capi, y espero tu review! ¡Saludos!

Y con esto todo resuelto. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que será el prometido "Ni sí, ni no, ni Nessie" (sí, el título ha cambiado un poco). A ver si puedo publicarlo pronto, pero no prometo nada al respecto =( ¡Nos leemos entonces!


	9. Capítulo 9: Ni sí, ni no, ni Nessie

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 9: Ni sí, ni no, ni Nessie  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Tras llegar a las cataratas del Niágara, nuestros 17 concursantes se enfrentaron en una apasionante carrera por parejas en un río que conducía a una muerte más que segura. Duncan se llevó un chasco al descubrir que Gwen se había autoeliminado, y Fiora siguió tonteando con Justin, mientras que Sierra sufrió una transformación en una agresiva pseudo-sufragista feminista. La carrera fue tan, tan apasionante que Hugo optó por no realizarla, abandonando la prueba antes de que empezara. Así pues, la victoria estuvo muy disputada entre la pareja formada por Owen y Tiana y la pareja de Cody y Noah. Tras las trampas de la chica, Cody y Noah fueron eliminados y los _Puños de Fuego_ perdieron la prueba al no tener ningún representante en la pareja ganadora. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en votar a Eva, menos la propia Eva y Fiora, quien se votó a sí misma. Eva, como era de esperar, fue la expulsada y abandonó el tren "voluntariamente". ¿Qué pasará hoy en Total Drama? ¿Cómo irán los _Puños _con Noah como capitán? ¿Y Sierra? ¿Recuperará la memoria? ¿Conseguirá cumplir sus planes Tiana? ¿Y Tyler conseguirá que Lindsay lo recuerde? ¡Descubridlo hoy en este apasionante episodio de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>El Vagón de Lujo estaba particularmente lleno. Era de esperar, ya que había 14 concursantes ahí metidos, luchando por los privilegios de haber ganado la prueba anterior. Chris optó erradicar las luchas y decidió que nadie podría usar el vagón ese día. Los concursantes, decepcionados, habían vuelto todos a sus respectivos compartimentos, mucho menos lujosos que el Vagón de Lujo.<br>En el interior del vagón 5, Leshawna se curaba las heridas producidas por Eva en la prueba anterior. Tiana estaba leyendo una revista en su cama y Heather limándose las uñas también tumbada en su litera.

-Estoy MUY contenta de que esa loca se haya ido del concurso-dijo, mientras Sierra le curaba las heridas con unos algodones.

-¡Eva TAMBIÉN es el enemigo!-gritó Sierra, furiosa.

-Si es una mujer...-comentó Heather.

-Pero no lo parece, y no actúa como una, así que es el enemigo-razonó Sierra.

-¡AU! Nena, sé un poco más delicada con el algodón, casi me lo metes en un ojo-se quejó Leshawna.

-Lo siento-dijo Sierra. De repente se quedó callada y con la mirada ausente.

-Sierra. Sierra... ¡Sierra! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Heather, al ver que la chica no respondía.

-Eh... No sé. Se me ha venido algo a la cabeza por un momento...-dijo la chica, frotándose el pelo.

-Tía, estás fatal-dijo Leshawna, y se levantó de la cama-. Bueno, chicas, ¡más nos vale ganar esta prueba!

-Bah, ¿has visto los otros equipos?-dijo Heather, con una sonrisa-. A uno le quedan tres miembros y el otro tiene a Lindsay, Owen y Justin... ¿Cómo demonios vamos a perder?

-No debemos confiarnos-exclamó Leshawna-. Siempre pueden darnos una sorpresa...

-Síi, Leshawna, seguro que la loca nos supera en la prueba de hoy... ¿O quizá lo haga la máquina de pedos? ¿O la rubia tonta? ¿O la rubia llorica?

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Heather - **_Leshawna no tiene nada de amor propio. Somos el mejor equipo: ¡que lo reconozca! Sólo hemos perdido una prueba, y no hemos perdido ningún miembro..._

**Leshawna - **_Esa Heather es tonta. Si se cree que Courtney y Duncan no nos pueden dar una sorpresa en la prueba de hoy es que no los conoce bien._

**Tiana -** _Da igual lo que digan: conmigo cerca este equipo no va a perder nunca. Ya os adelanto la expulsión de hoy. ¡Empieza por F!_

* * *

><p>Duncan estaba en su compartimento viendo una foto de Gwen. Fue entonces cuando entraron Hugo, Justin y Owen, comiendo las últimas "delicias" de Chef (palitos de pescado resecos y una bolsa de papas mohosas).<p>

-Hey, Dunky, ¿qué haces?-dijo Hugo, con una sonrisa.

-Pensar en tu madre, amigo-respondió Duncan sin levantar la vista.

-Oh, sí que estás colado por la gótica-dijo Hugo, tumbándose en su litera comiendo los palitos de pescado.

-Es que Gwen es muy maja-dijo Owen mientras devoraba la comida que tenía a su alcance-. A mí siempre me daba su postre. La echo de menos...

-Bueno, si quieres yo te daré mi postre-se ofreció Justin-. ¿Qué os parece si hablamos de chatis?

-Qué bien-dijo Hugo, sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Hugo - **_Justin no suele hablar, es un chico muy callado, pero cuando lo hace... ¡Ugh! Sólo sabe hablar de las mismas chorradas._

* * *

><p>-¿A ti quién te gusta, Duncan?-dijo Justin con su sonrisa de top-model adolescente.<p>

-Eh... Tú no nos sueles escuchar mientras hablamos, ¿verdad, guaperas?-le dijo Duncan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, claro... Tú seguirás siempre con Courtney, ¿no? Ya lo pillo, ya lo pillo-dijo Justin, asintiendo con la cabeza. Duncan optó por no responderle-. ¿Y a ti, Gran O?

-Bueno, yo estaba enamorado de Izzy-confesó Owen, terminando de comerse la comida restante-. Pero ahora ella ya pasa de mí...

-¿Y no te gusta nadie?-preguntó Justin.

-Uhmmm...

-Vamos, alguna te parecerá guapa-insistió Justin.

-Tiana es muy guapa. Y Lindsay. Y Leshawna-comentó Owen.

-Entendiido... ¿Y a ti, Hugo?-dijo Justin.

-Cállate. ¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes?-le contestó Hugo, mirándole fijamente.

-Perdón, no te entiendo-se asombró Justin-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mejor-respondió Hugo, y salió del compartimento.

-Vaya chico más raro-comentó Justin, y también salió del compartimento.

Hugo ya se había ido de ese vagón, probablemente en dirección al vagón 8, por lo que Justin no se sorprendió al ver una figura emergiendo, como una sombra, de ninguna parte.

-¿Qué has averiguado?-le preguntó la suave voz de Tiana, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los de Justin.

-Pues... A Duncan le sigue gustando Gwen, a Owen le gustas tú, y también le parecen guapas Lindsay y Leshawna, y Hugo me ha dicho que sabe lo que pretendía...-resumió Justin.

-Ah-dijo Tiana, borrando su sonrisa de su rostro angelical, y mirando a Justin con furia-. ¡No confían en ti! No te cuentan nada, ¡eres inútil!

-Pero, Tiana...

-Bueno, supongo que alguna información es útil-dijo Tiana-, aunque no demasiado... Bien, Justin, sigue con tu labor.

-¿Te refieres a Fiora...?-le preguntó él.

-Sí, exacto. Más te vale que los _Puños_ pierdan la prueba de hoy y ella sea la expulsada. No te será muy difícil: son tres, y uno de ellos es Izzy. Yo me voy a elaborar mi nuevo plan-ordenó Tiana, y tras mandarle un beso con la mano se fue del vagón.

Justin se quedó mirando la puerta, sin comprender.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Así que a Owen le gusto yo... Bien. Puedo usar eso en mi favor _(sonríe). _Pero antes tengo que encargarme de Fiora... Al principio la quería echar por opacarme como nueva de la temporada, pero ahora sólo quiero librarme de ella para luego poder librarme de Justin... ¡Es TAN inútil! También tendré que hacer algo con ese Hugo, me parece que empieza a sospechar...  
><em>

**Justin - **_No comprende los planes de Tiana. Cosa que se entiende, ya que ella solo me ordena cosas sin explicarme por qué quiere que las haga... Bueno, de momento haré lo que pueda por complacerla pero en cuanto me canse, ¡me la quitaré de encima!_

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes!-anunció la voz de Chris desde un altavoz-. Nos aproximamos a nuestro próximo destino.<p>

-Cuánta niebla-dijo Heather, señalando por la ventana del vagón 8-. ¿Estamos en Londres otra vez?

-Lo dudo-dijo Cody-. No creo que Chris repita los destinos a los que vamos...

-Hemos ido ochocientas veces a Canadá-recordó Heather, limándose las uñas-, así que no me sorprendería volver a Londres...

El tren empezó a frenar y los concursantes pudieron divisar un inmenso lago rodeado por verdes montañas. Los 16 concursantes bajaron del tren y notaron que un frío terrible les recorría todo el cuerpo, a la vez que la humedad del ambiente les oprimía hasta el alma. Chris salió del tren al cabo del rato seguido por el Chef Hatchet: ambos vestían una curiosa falda escocesa.

-Ahora entiendo a las mujeres-dijo Chef, dando gráciles saltitos por la hierba con sus pies descalzos.

-¿Y en qué guerra dices que has luchado tú?-dijo Duncan irónicamente.

-Concursantes, ¡estamos en el lago Ness, en Escocia!-anunció Chris, alegremente.

-¿En serio? No lo habríamos adivinado nunca...-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿El lago Ness? ¿Y qué clase de atractivo eso?-preguntó Hugo.

-Bueno, está claro... ¿No habéis oído nunca la leyenda del monstruo del lago Ness?

-¡Sí!-exclamó Fiora, emocionada-. ¡Nessie, el monstruo más famoso de todos los tiempos! Fue avistado por primera vez en 1868, y aunque se ha intentado encontrarle en diversas ocasiones todas han sido infructuosas. Hay muchas teorías de qué es en realidad el monstruo del lago Ness: una criatura acuática prehistórica, un cocodrilo gigante, un esturión o incluso simplemente un tronco.

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en Noah?-dijo Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Woooow... Fiora es taaan lista..._

* * *

><p>-Bueno, Fiora ha resumido bastante bien lo que iba a decir a continuación-comentó Chris, sonriendo-. En fin, supongo que ya habéis adivinado en qué consiste la prueba de hoy, ¿no?<p>

-¿Pretendes que nos pongamos a buscar a ese bicho?-dijo Leshawna.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué hay mejor que pasarse el día buscando a nuestro querido Nessie?-dijo Chris.

-Pero estamos a pocos grados de temperatura... No pretenderás que nos metamos en el lago, ¿verdad? ¡Nos puede dar una hipotermia!-exclamó Harold.

-Claro que no.

-Uff...

-Al menos no necesariamente-aclaró Chris con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Heather, cruzándose de brazos.

-Cada equipo podrá elegir una herramienta que le ayudará en su búsqueda-explicó Chris, mientras el Chef Hatchet sacaba del tren una caja con varias cosas-. Chef, explica a nuestros concursantes las maravillasosas herramientas con las que podrán demostrar la existencia de Nessie nuestros concursantes.

-Por supuesto, Chris-dijo Chef, que llevaba para variar su traje rosa de azafata de concurso de la TV-. Los tres equipos podrán elegir entre un traje de buceo con una bombona de oxígeno que dura MEDIA hora, una pequeña barca de madera y un detector de metales.

-¿Un detector de metales?-se asombró Harold-. ¿De qué nos puede servir eso?

-No lo sé, pero bueno, alguna utilidad encontraréis-dijo Chef, encongiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, capitanes... ¡Elegid!

Leshawna, Owen y Noah se lanzaron sobre la barca de madera. Lamentablemente, la primera en llegar fue Leshawna, por lo que ella se adjudicó el derecho de usar la barca. Acto seguido, Owen se lanzó sobre el traje de buceo, por lo que Noah cogió resignadamente el detector de metales.

-Bien, ya tenéis vuestras herramientas-dijo Chris, alegremente, y les dio una cámara a los capitanes-. Usad estas cámaras cuando encontréis al monstruo para demostrar su existencia. Cuando lleguéis, evaluaremos las pruebas que habéis traído y decidiremos qué equipo pierde y qué equipos no pierden.

-Una cosa, Chris-dijo Noah, tendiéndole el detector de metales a Izzy, la cual sonreía alocadamente mirándolo-, eres consciente de que las pruebas que se han dado de momento de la existencia del monstruo son absurdos y que, en el hipotético caso de que este monstruo hubiera existido, ya habría muerto y se habría extinguido sin descendencia al no haber dos monstruos. En cualquier caso, dudo que en esta prueba haya resultado alguno.

-Bueno, entonces alegraos porque si ningún equipo encuentra una prueba...-comenzó Chris.

-¿No echarás a nadie?-dijo Leshawna con una sonrisa.

-¡NO! Echaré a uno de cada equipo-dijo Chris, y empezó a reír como un malvado de cómic. Todos se quedaron mirándole fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_A Chris se le va la cabeza... ¿Buscar al monstruo del lago Ness? Seguro que es una excusa para poder echar a tres personas de una sentada... Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, Chris no necesita ninguna excusa para hacer eso._

**Tiana - **_No me apetece pasarme el día en un lago frío y oscuro... Pero bueno, es la ocasión ideal para acabar con cierta persona de una vez por todas._

* * *

><p><strong>Ardillas Chillonas<strong>

Courtney estaba en la orilla del lago mientras Duncan, Owen, Hugo, Justin y Lindsay la miraban. Courtney llevaba cogido el traje de buceo y parecía pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa, Courtney?-le preguntó Owen, acercándose a ella-. ¿Hueles comida?

-¡No!-exclamó la chica-. Estaba pensando quién de vosotros cinco se va a poner el traje de buceo y se va a sumergir a buscar a Nessie.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?-dijeron Duncan y Hugo a la vez.

-Es lógico. Yo soy la única que sabe pensar en este equipo-dijo Courtney-. Si yo muero ahí abajo...

-¿M-M-Morir?-tartamudeó Owen, asustado-. ¿Po-po-podemos mo-morir?

-¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a responder Courtney, consciente de su error-. Pero, Owen... ¿te gustan las gambas?

-S... Sí...-dijo Owen, aun con cara de susto.

-¿Y las almejas? ¡Hay muchísimas almejas en el lago Ness!

-¿En... En serio?

-Ni lo intentes, Courtney-dijo Duncan-. Owen no cabe en ese traje.

-Grr...-gruó Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Tenía que convencer a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para no importarle meterse en un lago frío como un cubito de hielo... Así que la cosa estaba entre Justin y Lindsay._

* * *

><p>-Justin, creo que este traje ajustado marcaría bien tu cuerpo escultural-dijo Courtney con una sonrisa, dándole el traje.<p>

-¿Tú crees?-se asombró Justin, quedándose pensativo.

-Oh, sí, sí-asintió Courtney sonriente-. Seguro que te saldrían más fans.

-Vaya...

Pero justo en ese instante apareció Tiana de la nada, con su corto vestido verde y un aura de misterio rodeándola.

-¿Podría hablar con Justin un momento?-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, Ti!-exclamó Justin, y se fue con ella.

-¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes irte...! ¡Va en contra de las reglas!-gritó Courtney.

-No eres la capitana, cielo-dijo Duncan, sonriendo.

-Maldición...-susurró Courtney, y entonces clavó su mirada en Lindsay, que estaba tumbada en la hierba con gafas de sol (aun a pesar de que el cielo estaba nublado)-. Estooo, Lindsay...

-¿Sí, Cristie?-respondió la chica, quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Es Courtney. Da igual. ¿Sabes qué? Me han contado que en el fondo del lago Ness hay un tesoro mágico-le dijo Courtney, sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-dijo Lindsay, sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Sí! Pero yo no sé nadar...-explicó Courtney-. Si tú pudieras ir...

-No te preocupes, iré yo-dijo Lindsay alegremente, y cogió el traje de buceo, poniéndoselo por encima de su ropa.

-Excelente...-dijo Courtney, con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

><p><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>

Izzy andaba dando vueltas alrededor del lago con el detector de metales a toda velocidad, a veces desenterrando monedas y a veces chapas. Fiora y Noah la miraban, pensando cómo encontrar a Nessie.

-Nessie es un ser gigantesco... No puede ser difícil de encontrar-dijo Fiora.

-Ya, pero... Lo han buscado en muchísimas ocasiones, y si gente con equipos súper preparados no han podido encontrarlo dudo que nosotros, tres adolescentes con un detector de metales, podamos hacerlo...-dijo Noah, mirando a Izzy.

-Bueno, nada es imposible-afirmó Fiora encongiéndose de hombros.

-¡EH, CHICOS!-gritó Izzy, metida entre unos arbustos-. ¡He encontrado algo!

-¿"Algo"?-repitió Noah-. Miedo me da.

Fiora y Noah caminaron hacia donde estaba Izzy, aunque no les hizo falta acercarse mucho para ver lo que Izzy había encontrado: una enorme escama de animal de varios metros de altura.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Noah, asombrado.

-Parece... una escama-contestó Fiora.

-¡Es una escama de dinosaurio!-exclamó Izzy, dando saltitos, y le quitó la cámara a Fiora, haciendo varias fotos-. ¡Un profesor mío tenía un tiranosaurio de mascota y dejaba escamas igualitas! Una vez me monté sobre una y navegué por el mar mientras pescaba varios tiburones. Fue un día divertido.

-¿Será de Nessie?-dijo Noah-. ¿Y cómo es posible que no lo haya encontrado nadie nunca?

-¡Claro! Ahora lo entiendo todo...-dijo Fiora.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?-preguntó Noah, mirándola.

* * *

><p><strong>Joyas de la Corona<strong>

Los miembros de las _Joyas _navegaban por el lago Ness. Cody y Tyler se encargaban de los remos, mientras los demás permanecían atentos ante cualquier aparición de un dinosaurio de muchos metros de altura.

-Es imposible-dijo Heather, asomada a un lado de la barca-. Si nunca han encontrado a ese bicho...

-Bueno, si Chris nos ha traído aquí es por algo-dijo Leshawna.

-¡NO HAY QUE FIARSE DE ESE CHRIS!-exclamó Sierra-. ¡Es un HOMBRE!

-¿Qué problema tienes ahora con los hombres?-preguntó Tyler, pero como toda respuesta obtuvo un golpe de Sierra, casi cayéndose de la barca-. ¡Auu!

-¡A callar, HOMBRE!-dijo Sierra, furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_Me preocupa Sierra... Desde que se ha vuelto feminista no para de pegar a los hombres del equipo. Temo que todos se cansen de ella y la voten para ser expulsada... Digoooo... Me da igual. Sierra no me gusta. Me da igual._

* * *

><p>-A ver-dijo Harold-. El monstruo del lago Ness podría esconderse en lugares húmedos y fríos, y...<p>

-El lago Ness es un lugar húmedo y frío-le cortó Heather.

-Pero, me refiero, ¿qué hay más frío que el fondo del lago?-preguntó el chico.

-El polo norte-apuntó Cody.

-Digo en este lago-se hartó Harold-. ¡NADA! ¡Hay que ir al fondo del lago!

-Lo siento, pero el traje de buceo lo tienen las _Ardillas_-dijo Leshawna.

-Da igual-dijo Harold, y sacó una cuerda-. ¿Quién se atreve a sumergirse un ratito?

-¡NI DE BROMA!-dijo Heather y le dio un manotazo, haciendo que a Harold se le cayera la cuerda al lago.

-¡Qué haces!-exclamó Harold, intentando coger la cuerda, pero ya se había alejado demasiado.

-Por cierto-dijo entonces Leshawna, mirando la barca-. ¿Dónde se ha metido Tiana?

-No sé-respondió Cody-. Esa chica siempre desaparece sin más...

* * *

><p><strong>Ardillas Chillonas<strong>

Lindsay llevaba ya 15 minutos metida en el lago sin dar signos de haber encontrado al monstruo. Courtney, Hugo, Duncan y Justin la miraban. Owen, sin embargo, no se encontraba por allí. Estaba siguiendo un rastro de caramelos que iba hasta unos matorrales. Al llegar se encontró con Tiana, que sujetaba una bolsa llena de caramelos.

-¡Tiana!-exclamó Owen-. Lo siento, me he comido tus caramelos... Se te ha debido de romper la bolsa.

-¿En serio?-dijo ella-. Qué fallo... Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. No me importa que te hayas comido mis caramelos, Owen, en serio.

-Gracias, Tiana.

-¿Quieres la bolsa?-le dijo ella, entornando sus ojos verdes.

-¿Me los das? ¿En serio?-dijo Owen mientras la cara se le iluminaba.

-Claro. Pero tienes que hacer una cosita por mí.

Al cabo de un rato Owen volvía con la bolsa repleta de caramelso a donde estaba su equipo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó Courtney.

-Eh... En la tienda de caramelos-respondió él.

-Bueno, no pasa nada-le dijo ella.

Sin embargo, mientras los cuatro estaban entretenidos mirando hacia el lago, Owen aprovechó para mover la manecilla de la bomba de oxígeno que le llegaba a Lindsay a través de un tubo. Así pues, el oxígeno empezó a salir rápidamente, disminuyendo el tiempo que la chica tendría dentro del lago.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_¿Sabotear la prueba de las Ardillas Chillonas? ¡Pan comido! Solo tuve que decirle a Owen que moviendo la manecilla y liberando el oxígeno Lindsay podría estar más tiempo bajo el agua._

* * *

><p><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>

Izzy, Noah y Fiora estaban en el interior de una enorme cueva al pie de una montaña. Había un camino de escamas que los había llevado hasta el interior de esa cueva, que estaba aún más llena de escamas. Además, había varios esqueletos de animales cubriendo la cueva.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Izzy, haciendo fotos.

-Así que he ahí el misterio... Nessie sólo va al lago a buscar comida-dijo Fiora, pensativa-. Vive en el interior de esta cueva. Claro, ¡por eso no lo han encontrado nunca! La gente sólo busca en el lago, pero...

-Esto... Fiora...-le dijo Noah.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella.

-¿Podrías girarte un momento?

-Claro.

Fiora se giró. Para su horror, una bestia de varios metros de altura se había metido en la cueva y los miraba con furia. Tenía el cuello largo, y cuatro patas, además de dos grandes aletas. Abrió su enorme boca y enseñó sus afilados dientes. Izzy, Fiora y Noah emitieron un grito de pánico.

-¡EL MONSTRUO DEL LAGO NESS!-gritó Fiora, mientras Izzy hacía fotos.

-¡Corred!-gritó Noah y, agarrándolas por la mano, se las llevó al exterior de la cueva mientras el monstruo los seguía a toda velocidad.

El monstruo les persiguió, destrozando el camino, y emitiendo un rugido furioso, lanzó su cabeza hacia los tres, intentando darles un mordisco.

-¡Nooo! ¡Nos va a comer!-exclamó Fiora histéricamente.

-Es increíble...-murmuraba Noah mientras corría todo lo que sus poco ejercitadas piernas le permitían-. ¡Existe!

-Claro que existe-dijo Izzy, sacando fotos-. ¡Dejadme a mí!-y se paró en seco.

-¡IZZY!-gritaron Fiora y Noah a la vez.

-¡Ven aquí, Nessie, Nessie!-dijo la chica mientras el monstruo se paraba mirándola fijamente.

Fiora y Noah también se pararon. El monstruo seguía mirando a Izzy mientras ella le llamaba como si fuera un perro. Entonces, el monstruo lanzó su cabeza hacia la pelirroja. Fiora y Noah gritaron, pensando que se la iba a comer, pero para su asombro el monstruo dejó que Izzy se montara sobre su cabeza.

-¡Sólo quiere cariñitos!-exclamó Izzy, riendo.

-¿E... En serio?-dijo Noah, mirando la escena con las piernas aún temblándole.

-Claro, el pobre Nessie lleva mucho tiempo sin compañía-dijo Izzy, acariciándole la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Existe. Existe. Existe. Y además, es cariñoso. _(Ríe histéricamente) _¿QUIÉN ME MANDÓ APUNTARME A ESTE CONCURSO?_

* * *

><p>Mientras Izzy, Fiora y Noah estaban entretenidos mirando el monstruo, una sombra salió de la nada y se llevó la cámara que Izzy había dejado caer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ardillas Chillonas<strong>

-Comprueba cuanto tiempo le queda a Lindsay-le pidió Courtney a Hugo.

El chico le lanzó una mirada de odio pero aun así fue hasta la bombona de oxígeno.

-Esto... Su tiempo se le acabó hace casi cinco minutos-apuntó Hugo, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó Courtney-. ¡Pero si solo lleva unos 25 minutos!

-Ya, eh, respecto a eso... La manecilla está abierta-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamaron Courtney y Duncan a la vez.

-¡Lindsay!-gritó Duncan, y empezó a tirar del tubo.

-Ya está, ha muerto-dijo Hugo-. Lleva cinco minutos sin oxígeno ahí metida, olvidaos de ella.

-¡No tienes corazón!-exclamó Duncan.

-Y tú tienes demasiado desde que estás con Gwen-dijo Courtney, cruzándose de brazos.

Al cabo de un rato Lindsay salió del agua, con el traje de buceo marcándole las curvas de infarto. Se quitó la mascarilla y dijo:

-¡Hace mucho rato que no puedo ni respirar!

-¡Sigues viva!-exclamaron todos-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-No sé, es que aunque no podía respirar no me pasaba nada-dijo Lindsay, simplemente.

-Ya se sabe, la ausencia de cerebro impide la muerte de éste-dijo Hugo, con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué suerte!-sonrió Lindsay, sin entender el insulto.

-Bien, ahora la pregunta es...-dijo Courtney, furiosa-. ¿¡Quién demonios ha abierto el oxígeno!

-Uh... Respecto a eso...-comenzó Owen-. Creía que... si la abría iba a durar más tiempo el oxígeno, y Lindsay...

-¡Owen!-exclamó Courtney, furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el chico sin comprender.

-Nos vas a hacer perder la prueba...-dijo Courtney.

-No te preocupes, chata-le dijo Duncan-. No creo que los otros equipos hayan encontrado nada.

-Más vale...

* * *

><p><strong>Joyas de la Corona<strong>

Harold, Tyler, Heather, Cody, Sierra y Leshawna volvían a tierra firme totalmente desmoralizados. No habían sido capaces de encontrar ninguna prueba de la existencia de Nessie.

-Tío, vamos a perder la prueba-dijo Tyler, tristemente.

-Pues esa Tiana está FUERA-dijo Heather, furiosa-. ¡No nos ha ayudado, ha desaparecido totalmente!

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Leshawna-. Vamos a votar en su contra.

-No tan rápido-dijo una suave voz.

Tiana apareció de la nada con la cámara en la mano. Se la tendió a Leshawna con una sonrisa y miró al resto de los del equipo inocentemente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Leshawna.

-Fui a investigar por mi cuenta-dijo Tiana-. Y digamos que encontré algunas cosas interesantes.

Leshawna empezó a ver las fotos que había en la cámara. Eran diversas fotos de Nessie y de las escamas que había dejado.

-Es increíble-dijo Heather, mirando por encima del hombro de Leshawna-. ¿Están trucadas?

-Claro que no. Son de verdad-dijo Tiana.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Sí, era la cámara de Izzy. Por supuesto tuve que borrar las fotos en las que aparecían ella o Noah o Fiora, pero había las suficientes como para ganar la prueba. Por supuesto eso significaría que ellos perderían, peero qué le vamos a hacer._

* * *

><p>Los 16 concursantes se habían reunido junto al tren una vez Chris lo había pedido. Noah, Izzy y Fiora parecían confiados, al igual que las <em>Joyas<em>. Las _Ardillas_, no obstante, estaban tristes y calladas.

-Bien, es hora de enseñar las pruebas que habéis encontrado-pidió Chris.

-Nosotros tenemos FOTOS que demeustran la existencia de Nessie-dijo Noah, orgullosamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero el bicho existe?-se asombró Chris-. Vaya, ¿no voy a echar a tres concursantes hoy?

-¡No!-dijo Noah-. Izzy, saca la cámara.

-Yo no la tengo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eh, ¿no? Bueno, Fiora...

-Yo... Yo tampoco la tengo-dijo Fiora, asustada.

-¿Qué?-dijo Noah-. No es posible...

-¡Pero si la tenía Izzy!-dijo Fiora.

-Se me cayó-dijo Izzy, simplemente-. Pero no os preocupéis. Ahora vengo.

La chica echó a correr mientras todos la miraban asombrados. Leshawna dio un paso adelante y le dio la cámara a Chris.

-Nosotros sí que tenemos fotos-dijo Leshawna-. A diferencia de otros.

-¿Ésa no es...?-empezó Noah, mirando la cámara. Dirigió su mirada entonces a Tiana. La chica le sonreía misteriosamente.

-Vaya, sí que son pruebas reales-afirmó Chris-. Así que Nessie existe... ¡Bien! Veamos las pruebas de las _Ardillas._

-Nosotros no...-dijo Owen.

-Owen echó a perder nuestra prueba-dijo Courtney con una mirada de odio.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Yo no lo sabía..

-Pues sin pruebas estáis igual que los _Puños_. Eso significa... ¡que hoy tenemos dos expulsados!

-¡Qué!-exclamaron Noah y Courtney a la vez.

-En efecto, los dos equipos perderéis un miembro... Las _Joyas_, no obstante, ¡ganan la prueba!

-¡Noooo!-gritaron todos los demás, mientras los siete miembros de las _Joyas _gritaban de alegría.

Pero justo en ese momento apareció Izzy cargando con una de las enormes escamas de Nessie.

-¡Nosotros sí tenemos una prueba!-dijo Izzy, tirando la escama ante Chris.

-¡Woow! ¿Es una escama de dinosaurio?-preguntó Chris.

-¡Claro que sí! Y es auténtica-dijo Izzy con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bueno. No es una prueba tan convincente como la de las _Joyas_, pero por lo menos os deja en una buena segunda posición. Por lo tanto, los únicos que no tienen una prueba de la existencia de Nessie son las _Ardillas Chillonas_, ¡que hoy pierden la prueba!-anunció Chris-. Así que hoy mandaréis a alguien a casa.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Courtney.

Los dos equipos vencedores se subieron alegremente al tren, mientras Nessie rugía desde el lago. Izzy le saludó por última vez, y el monstruo se sumergió en el lago.

* * *

><p>Owen, Courtney y Lindsay eran los nominados de ese día. Hugo, Duncan y Justin ya habían recibido sus billetes de tren, y Chris miraba a los tres nominados con dos billetes de tren en la mano. Ese día eran de color rojo.<p>

-Owen, Courtney, Lindsay. Uno de vosotros tres nos dejará hoy, se irá del concurso y no podrá volver. Entiendes lo que quiere decir, ¿verdad, Lindsay?

-Claro-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, pero luego miró a Duncan y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Entonces, entregaré el primer billete de hoy. El primer concursante salvado es...

Owen tragó saliva. Courtney les dirigió una mirada de odio. Lindsay, de incomprensión. Chris abrió la boca.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Lindsay!

No obstante, la chica no se movió.

-Lindsay-repitió Chris.

La chica le miró con una sonrisa.

-Lindsay, tienes que levantarte a recoger el billete.

-¡Ah! Claro-dijo la chica, y cogió el billete.

-Bien. Courtney, Owen, uno de vosotros no recibirá el billete. El concursante que se salva hoy es...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Courtney.

La chica se levantó alegremente y recogió su billete, mirando a Owen con superioridad.

-¿Quée?-dijo el chico, sin entender.

-Owen, eres el expulsado de hoy-dijo Chris-. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a que te echen tan pronto, pero que se le va a hacer-y le tendió las rodilleras, coderas y el casco.

-Lo siento, tío-dijo Duncan, resignadamente.

-Te vamos a echar de menos, Owen-dijo Lindsay, tristemente.

-Sí... Una lástima-dijo Hugo, irónicamente.

-Vaya... ¿Pero qué pasa?-dijo Owen, sin comprender.

-Que te han echado-le explicó Courtney, sonriendo.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó él, mientras Chris le dirigía a la puerta. El tren iba a toda velocidad por el mar.

-¡A la calle!-dijo Courtney, desesperada, y le dio un empujón. Owen cayó y dio un grito de sorpresa-. ¡HASTA NUNCA! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Eh, pero Owen era nuestro capitán-dijo Hugo-. ¿Quién lo será ahora?

-Courtney no-dijeron Duncan, Justin y Lindsay a la vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo fui monitora de campamentos!-dijo la chica, furiosa.

-Yo propongo que sea Duncan-dijo Lindsay-. Es muy fuerte y...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hugo, y Justin asintió.

-Entonces, Duncan, ¡eres el nuevo capitán de las _Ardillas Chiillonas_!

-¡Nooooooo!-exclamó Courtney, furiosa-. ¡Elegidme a mí!

Todos abandonaron el vagón, dejando a la enfurecida Courtney dentro. 

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Duncan (_capitán_), Lindsay, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Noah (_capitán_), Fiora, Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Joyas de la Corona)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

**** Y sanseacabó. Owen es el siguiente expulsado de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Soy consciente de que Owen es un personaje con bastantes fans, pero leyendo varios fics me he dado cuenta de que es un personaje que nadie sabe representar muy bien. En la tele es fácil: le pones a tirarse un par de pedos y a devorar comida y ya tienes el chiste hecho, pero en un fanfic eso no es fácil. Así que, tan limitadito Owen en mi fic no me quedó más remedio que darle la patada. Originalmente estaba planeada la expulsión de otro personaje en este capítulo, aunque os diré quién era cuando ese personaje sea expulsado (¿en un par de capítulos, quizás? aún no lo tengo muy claro).

Este capítulo solo ha avanzado en una cosa: la maldad de Tiana. Las parejas siguen como están y no se ha creado ninguna nueva. Ha sido un capítulo que se ha basado más en la acción. Pero en el próximo capítulo veremos muuuucho avance en un par de parejas y, sobre todo, en cierta alianza que se ha formado entre dos personajes.

La idea de un capítulo en el lago Ness me pareció bastante original, aunque no sé si la he desarrollado muy bien. Espero que os haya gustado.  
>Ahora me toca responder reviews, cosa que me encanta =)<p>

**Sandra19 - **Hombre, a mí Eva no es que me encante, pero cumple su papel en la serie. Una pena que la tengan tan de lado. Y sí, Courtney es una auténtica bruja. Duncan estaba muy enamorado de ella y lo que hacía ella era aprovecharse de él. Me encantó el shock que le supuso a Courtney ver que Gwen y Duncan se juntaban, aunque para mí son una pareja un poco rara. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Espero tu review! =)

**Lady I - **¡Bienvenida! Espero que sigas dejando reviews. Me encanta que la gente odie a Tiana, porque eso significa que cumple su cometido de mala malísima, jejeje. Noah e Izzy son una pareja genial, parece que los guionistas quisieron juntarlos pero no les dio tiempo... Por cierto, me ha halagado mucho lo que has dicho de que te gustaría que fuera así la cuarta temporada =) A mí Revenge of the Island no me disgusta, pero preferiría una temporada con todos los personajes clásicos y alguno nuevo en lugar de todos nuevos... Respecto a cuando Fiora se votó a sí misma: Fiora es una chica bastante débil (mentalmente hablando), y se sintió muy culpable por lo que pasó, ya que ella se entretuvo con Justin y no pudo ganar. Pero bueno, parece que los de su equipo la apreciaban más que a Eva, y eso la ha salvado. Veremos cómo avanza. Por cierto, no, no está inspirada en mí =) Es un personaje creado de 0, como Hugo y Tiana, pero quizá es más fácil que la gente se identifique con ella que con los otros dos. En fin, lo dicho, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que dejes otra review!

**Sunshine che runner -** Sí, Eva no daba para más. Mejor una expulsión a tiempo que explotar un personaje agotado. A Tiana le dio ternura Cody, sí, no hay que olvidar que también es humana y le recuerda a su hermano. Aunque claro, ya dijo que no le importaría machacarle en la final. Tiana va a por todas. Y sí, yo también amo a Noah, y su pareja con Izzy es simplemente genial. En fin, ¡espero tu review! ¡Saludines!

**SaQhra - **Sí, Y no quedó ni uno... me di cuenta al releerlo que daba bastante más miedo del que creí que podía dar. Pero bueno. Lo peor es que aún queda otro capítulo de terror y creo que va a ser peor que el capítulo 6. Todo se verá, jejeje. Sí, me di cuenta de ese error, y tiene su explicación: el capítulo está reescrito. La idea de la prueba era totalmente distinta al principio, pero luego me arrepentí y cambié bastantes cosas. Como las interacciones entre los personajes eran las mismas no me decidí a borrarlo del todo y empezar de cero, así que cambié las cosas más básicas. Lógicamente, alguna cosa se me quedó. Hay otro fallo en la escena de la bomba de Izzy, a ver si alguien es capaz de encontrarlo =P Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que dejes otra review. ¡Saludos!

Y con esto ya está todo. El capítulo ha tardado un poquitín en llegar, pero ya está aquí, y ahora sólo queda esperar al capítulo 10 que en un principio se llamará "Por el camino de baldosas amarillas", pero como no sé si semejante título va a caber seguramente cambie. No obstante, podéis haceros una idea. ¡Hasta entonces!


	10. Capítulo 10: La Gran Manzanopoly

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 10: La Gran Manzanopoly  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

-En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

Nuestros concursantes llegaron al lago Ness, en Escocia, para buscar pruebas de la existencia del famoso monstruo Nessie. Cada equipo se hizo con una increíble herramienta de búsqueda: una barca, un traje de buzo y un detector de metales. Las _Joyas de la Corona_ y las _Ardillas Chillonas_ no obtuvieron ningún resultado en su búsqueda, mientras que los _Puños de Fuego _se hartaron de hacerle fotos a Nessie. No obstante, en un momento de distracción de Izzy Tiana les robó la cámara y la usó para que su equipo consiguiera la victoria. Cuando parecía que los _Puños _iban a perder, Izzy salvó a su equipo con una prueba increíble: una escama de Nessie. Así pues, las _Ardillas _perdieron y Owen fue expulsado tras provocar la derrota de su equipo. ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿A quién saboteará Tiana? ¿O por fin la descubrirán? ¿Recuperará la memoria Sierra? ¿Recordará Lindsay a Tyler? ¡Lo descubriremos hoy en... TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Es todo muy sospechoso... La cámara que Leshawna le dio a Chris creo que era la nuestra... ¿O son imaginaciones mías? Tengo que descubrir qué está pasando aquí._

* * *

><p>Heather salía del spa del vagón de lujo llevando tan solo una toalla. Salió del vagón para ir hacia su compartimento y vestirse cuando, en el vagón de entrada, escuchó unas voces que cuchicheaban. No tardó en reconocer una de ellas, de hombre... Era voz de tonto, pensó Heather, de tonto... Justin.<p>

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-le decía él en voz alta.

-_Tienes que sabotear la prueba de los _Puños _... No puede pasar un día más, ella tiene que caer-_le decía la otra voz, que Heather no pudo reconocer aunque le era familiar.

-Pero... Es que me está empezando a parecer muy maja, me da pena...

-_¡Justin! No puedes fallar a nuestro pacto. Si consigues librarte de ella, te dejaré en paz, pero como no sea la expulsada de hoy... Iré a por ti._

-¡Oye! Decidiré yo qué quiero hacer...

-_Ya viste lo que hice: Trent, DJ, Owen... Todos han caído gracias a mí. Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo._

-¿Y qué pasa si le cuento a todos lo que hiciste?

-_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y quién te va a creer? Les engañaste a casi todos en la segunda temporada... Nadie confía en ti._

-Grr...-gruñó Justin.

-_Me voy. Luego te digo qué tienes que hacer en esta prueba... ¿vale?_

-Adiós...

La puerta corredera se abrió y la persona que había hablado salió por ella. Heather se asomó y pudo ver a Justin de pie, con cara de frustración, mirando a la nada. Heather entró disimuladamente en el vagón de lujo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_Así que hay un tramposo en el juego... Interesante, muy interesante. Se está aprovechando de Justin, cosa no muy complicada... Bien, me he propuesto descubrir quién es... y acabar con él, o con ella._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Duncan estaba hablando con Lindsay y Hugo mientras desayunaban en el vagón comedor.<p>

-Tranquilo, Doug-le decía Lindsay-, Cristie es muy mala, pero no creo que quiera hacerte daño... Yo creo que le sigues gustando.

-Además, su objetivo era Gwen-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero me da miedo que pueda sabotear nuestras pruebas para conseguir que me expulsen-dijo Duncan-. ¿Quién nos dice que no fue ella quien le dijo a Owen que sabotease a Lindsay?

-Uhm, puede ser...-afirmó Hugo-. Pero no es su estilo.

En otra mesa, Courtney estaba comiendo sola. Fiora llegó cargando con su bandeja de desayuno y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, ¿está libre?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, siéntate-dijo Courtney.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con los de tu equipo?-preguntó Fiora.

-... No nos llevamos muy bien-dijo Courtney, sin darle importancia-. Pero me da igual, yo he venido a ganar.

-Pero también es importante hacer amigos-le dijo la rubia.

-Yo ya tengo amigos-respondió Courtney.

-Bueno...

Courtney apartó su bandeja y se levantó sin despedirse. Fiora se quedó mirándola.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Courtney me da un poco de pena. Es buena chica, pero se deja llevar por la ira... Además, yo creo que le sigue gustando Duncan._

* * *

><p>Duncan salió del vagón comedor y se fue hacia el vagón de entrada, con la esperanza de poder colarse en el vagón de lujo y poder coger algo decente para desayunar. No obstante, cuando llegó al vagón de entrada se encontró algo mejor que mil bollos de chocolate.<p>

-¿¡Gwen!-dijo, asombrado.

La chica estaba frente a él, hablando con Chris. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que Duncan estaba aquí se sobresaltaron.

-¡Duncan! Se supone que no deberías andar por aquí-dijo Chris-. ¿Qué haces en el vagón de entrada?

-Ehh... Buscaba a Tyler-mintió-. Pero, oye Gwen, ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí?

-Duncan...-dijo Gwen, pero Chris se la llevó al vagón de lujo.

-Vamos a mis aposentos-dijo Chris-. Ahí no nos molestarán los concursantes.

-Duncan, luego hablamos-le dijo la chica, y entró en el otro vagón.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí...?-se preguntó Duncan a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en el vagón de lujo, Sierra acaba de limpiarse después de recibir un baño de barro para relajarse. Tras quedar bien limpia, salió del vagón. Cody estaba hablando con Tyler y Harold cuando la vio.

-¿Por qué Sierra no vuelve a la normalidad?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, es raro...-dijo Harold-. No suele ocurrir que una persona pierda la memoria pero sólo acerca de una persona.

-Tío, mejor, así no te molesta-le dijo Tyler-. Sierra era una pesada, y ahora que se ha vuelto feminista es aún peor.

Justo entonces Sierra volvió, esta vez cargando con un montón de pancartas con lemas feministas. Cuando todos pensaban que se iba a poner a gritar a los hombres del vagón por el simple hecho de ser hombre tiró las pancartas a la papelera y se puso a hacer unas nuevas. Cody se levantó y fue a hablar con ella:

-Eh, Sierra, ¿por qué las tiras?-le preguntó.

-Es que me he aburrido de ese rollo del feminismo-dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué alivio...-susurró Cody.

-¡AHORA ME HE HECHO DE GREENPEACE!-exclamó Sierra, y alzó una de las pancartas en la que ponía "LAS BALLENAS NO SON COMIDA".

-¡Nooo!-exclamó Cody.

-¡Me voy a manifestar al vagón 8, nos vemos luego, Cody!-dijo la chica y, tras ponerse una camiseta en la que salía una vaca con aureola, se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_Bueno... Creo que es mejor que Sierra sea ecologista a que sea feminista. Supongo que así dejará de pegarnos a Tyler, Harold y a mí con sus pancartas._

**Sierra - **(Saca una pancarta en la que pone "¡Los derechos de los animales son asunto de todos!") _Cuando un hombre mata a un tigre lo llaman deporte, cuando un tigre mata al hombre lo llaman ferocidad._

**Cody - **_Pero Sierra lo lleva todo al extremo, es peligroso igual... Tendré que protegerla para que no la expulsen.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡Concursantes!-exclamó Chris por el altavoz del tren-. Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino... ¿Qué será, será? ¡Preparaos para el mayor juego de mesa al que os hayáis enfrentado jamás!

-¿Juego de mesa?-preguntó Heather, asombrada-. ¿Nos vais a poner a jugar al parchís?

-No exactamente-dijo Chris.

-¡Eh, mirad!-dijo Tiana, emocionada, mirando por la ventanilla-. ¡Es Nueva York, es Nueva York!

-¿Nueva York? ¿OTRA VEZ?-dijo Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Chris, deja de repetir ya los destinos! Canadá, Londres, Nueva York...

-Tampoco hay tantos sitios en el mundo. Hala, adiós-dijo Chris, y cortó la conexión.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué se referirá con lo de juego de mesa? ¿A Dragones y Mazmorras?-dijo Harold, emocionado.

-Espero que no, esas cosas para frikis me ponen de los nervios-le respondió la morena.

-¡No son para frikis! Son juegos de estrategia, azar y habilidad para demostrar tu inteligencia-exclamó Harold.

-Claro, claro, y yo soy la próxima reina del mundo... ¡Venga, chao!-le dijo ella, y se fue.

-¡Qué bien, Nueva York!-decía Tiana emocionada-. ¡Nuuuevaaa York!

-Tiana, ¿qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto tan emocionada-le preguntó Leshawna.

-Ahh, es que siempre había querido ir a Nueva York... ¡Desde pequeñita!-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo... Nosotros ya estuvimos, es un lugar bonito, un poco caótico, pero...-le dijo Leshawna.

* * *

><p>Los 15 concursantes se encontraban ya fuera del tren, en la entada del Central Park. Tiana daba saltitos, emocionada, mientras los concursantes que ya conocían la ciudad parecían indiferentes. Chris llevaba un traje similar al del Sr. Monopoly, con un sombrero de copa, un bigote postizo y un bastón.<p>

-¡Bienvenidos a la Gran Manzana, concursantes!-exclamó Chris-. ¿Nerviosos ante la nueva prueba?

-Temblorosos, más bien-dijo Noah-. ¿Qué nos tienes preparado, Chris?

-Bien... La prueba de hoy es muy, muy, especial...

-Lo cual explica tus pintas... ¿De qué vas disfrazado?-le preguntó Duncan.

-¡Del magnate de uno de los juegos de mesa más famosos de la historia... el Monopoly!

-¿Monopoly? ¿Ese juego tonto de comprar calles?-preguntó Leshawna.

-Oh, yo una vez jugué-contó Lindsay-, pero nunca descubrí dónde estaba la casilla de la meta...

-Lindsay, ese juego... Oh, bueno, déjalo, no lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara-le dijo Noah.

-Será una carrera por equipos-dijo Chris, y señaló una enorme extensión de casillas amarillas que cubrían toda la ciudad y en la que los concursantes no se habían fijado-. Avanzaréis por esas casillas utilizando un dado. Cada casilla suele tener un minidesafío que tendréis que realizar para poder continuar tirando el dado. Hasta que no completéis el desafío no podréis avanzar. El primer equipo en llegar a la meta será el vencedor, y el último deberá mandar a alguien a casa. Hay diferentes rutas que llevarán a la meta, situada en el otro lado del Central Park... pero será vuestra tarea encontrar la ruta apropiada. Por cierto, no hay ruta por el interior del parque, sería muy soso.

-Bien, ¿y cómo sabrás si hacemos trampas? Porque podemos echarnos a correr y pasar de lo que dice el dado-preguntó Heather.

-Muy sencillo. Cada equipo tendrá a una persona que controlará todos sus movimientos: yo me encargaré de controlar a las _Joyas de la Corona_, el Chef Hatchet se encargará de los _Puños de Fuego_ y una invitada especial lo hará de las _Ardillas Chillonas_-explicó Chris.

-¿Qué invitada?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Dad un fuerte aplauso a... GWEN!-anunció Chris, mientras la chica gótica bajaba del tren.

-Hola...-dijo ella, soportando la mirada asesina de Courtney.

-¿Qué hace ELLA aquí?-dijo Courtney, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Como el Chef Hatchet y yo somos solo dos personas nos faltaba alguien, así que invitamos a Gwen-dijo Chris con una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Duncan - **_Así que por eso estaba Gwen aquí... Bueno, parece que voy a poder solucionar algunas dudas pendientes._

**Courtney - **_No es JUSTO. ¡Qué hace esa pedorra aquí! Además, si es jueza... ¡no puedo hundirla! ¡Al contrario! ¡Ahhhhh!_

* * *

><p>-Aquí tenéis vuestros dados-dijo Chris, y cogió unos enormes dados de gomaespuma en los que aparecían dibujados números del 1 al 6. Se los dio a los tres capitanes-. El orden de tirada será por número de miembros: primero los <em>Puños, <em>luego las _Ardillas _y por último las _Joyas_... ¿Entendiiido?

-Entendiiido-dijeron todos.

-Supongo que eso significa que tiramos primero-le dijo Noah a Izzy y Fiora.

-¡EXCELENTE!-exclamó Izzy-. ¡Yo soy la mejor tirando los dados, déjamelo!

-¿"La mejor tirando los dados"?-preguntó Fiora.

-Síii, tuve algunos problemas de ludopatía en mi juventud-dijo Izzy, arrebatándole el dado a Noah de las manos y mirándolo con una sonrisa-. Perdí todo mi dinero y tuve que ir con mi esposa y mis tres hijos a un albergue para que nos dieran de comer, aunque luego conseguí salir adelante...

-Izzy, ¿nunca has pensado en escribir un libro? Tendrías mucho futuro-dijo Fiora, asombrada.

-Bien, entonces tirad-dijo Chris, y Chef se puso al lado de los tres miembros del equipo-. May the force be with you!

-Wow, qué bien habla el francés-exclamó Lindsay.

Izzy tiró el dado, que empezó a rodar por el suelo. Sacó un 5, y los cuatro empezaron a avanzar por las casillas amarillas. Cayeron en una con un dibujo de una discoteca en ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó Fiora.

-Mirad, hay un papel ahí-apuntó Noah, señalando un papel que había en la pared del edificio de al lado. Lo cogió y lo leyó-. "Casilla de la Pista de Baile: Tendréis que bailar salsa durante los turnos de vuestros rivales". ¿Quéeeeeeeee?

-¡SALSA!-exclamó Izzy, y se puso a bailar emocionada.

-¡Me niego!-gritó Noah-. No voy a bailar salsa en plena calle de Nueva York...

-Pero si no lo haces no podremos avanzar y perderemos la prueba-intentó convencerle Fiora mientras bailaba.

-Grr...-dijo Noah, y se puso a bailar mientras el Chef Hatchet se moría de risa.

Pero el Chef no era el único que se reía: toda la gente que pasaba se quedaron mirando, tirándoles monedas y grabándoles con sus móviles.

-No había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida...-dijo Noah, abochornado.

-¡Yo me lo estoy pasando BOMBA!-gritó Izzy, y se puso a bailar con más frenesí.

Los siguientes en tirar eran las _Ardillas, _cuyo dado tenía Duncan. Sin embargo, Duncan no parecía muy atento al juego... parecía más atento a cierta gótica que controlaba sus tiradas. Tras un rato de reflexión, tiró el dado. Un 6. Adelantaron muriéndose de risa a los _Puños de Fuego_ y cayeron una casilla con un +3 dibujado.

-En esta casilla podéis avanzar tres casillas más-dijo Gwen, con una sonrisa.

-Ya nos lo habíamos supuesto, Gwen, preciosa-le dijo Courtney, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo pensaba que iba a ser un desafío para mayores de 3 años...-dijo Lindsay.

Avanzaron las tres casillas de rigor, y acabaron en una casilla con un puente dibujado. Coincidentemente en ese momento estaban cruzando un puente.

-"Casilla del puente"-leyó Gwen-. "Uno de vosotros cinco deberá permanecer colgado del puente hasta que terminen los turnos de los equipos rivales"-explicó, y le dio un arnés a Duncan.

-Ehhh... Como capitán elijo que sea Courtney-dijo Duncan con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡A favor!-exclamaron Lindsay, Justin y Hugo.

-¡Nooo!-lloriqueó Courtney.

-Hala, hala, pásalo bien-le dijo el chico, y le dio el arnés. Courtney se lo puso y saltó del puente, quedando colgada boca abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Courtney - **_Duncan... Me las vas a pagar..._

* * *

><p>Justin miraba muriéndose de risa a Courtney, colgada del puente, cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia detrás de él. Sin que sus compañeros le vieran, siguió a aquella mujer hasta un callejón.<p>

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Tiana?-le preguntó.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, y le dio un dado de gomaespuma similar al que tenían Duncan, Leshawna y Noah.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Justin asombrado.

-Un dado-le respondió ella sonriendo-. Es un regalito para tu novia.

-¿Para Fiora?

-Sí-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Lo he preparado yo misma. Está trucado para que sólo salgan números bajos, no más de 3.

-Eso es muy bajo...-comentó Justin.

-No estás aquí para decidir eso-dijo Tiana, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú convence a Fiora de que lo use.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sabías que ibas a necesitar este dado?-le preguntó Justin.

-Estuve haciendo mis indagaciones antes de la prueba-explicó la morena-. Una chica tiene sus métodos.

-... Lo tienes todo planeado, es escalofriante.

* * *

><p>Un 2 es todo lo que habían sacado las <em>Joyas de la Corona.<em> Habían caído en una casilla con forma de paloma.

-Vuestra prueba-explicó Chris con una sonrisa-, consiste en esquivar todos los excrementos de paloma posibles durante 2 minutos.

-¿EXCREMENTOS de paloma?-exclamó Heather, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Sí!-dijo Chris, muriéndose de risa, y sacó un paraguas.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-exclamaron todos mientras un montón de palomas sobrevolaban las zonas y empezaban a hacer sus necesidades sobre ellos.

-¡Me parece MUY bajo que utilicéis animales para este tipo de cosas!-exclamó Sierra, indignada-. ¡Los animales tienen derechos, son nuestros amigos!

-¡Nadie le está haciendo daño a las palomas, Sierra, ponte a cubierto!-exclamó Cody mientras se metía debajo de un coche, seguido por Harold.

-¡Esto es repugnante!-gritó Tiana, a la que le había caído de lleno la "lluvia"-. ¡Necesito una ducha URGENTE!

Mientras tanto, los _Puños _ya habían podido dejar de bailar, ya que los otros dos equipos habían tirado sus dados.

-Ha sido lo peor que he vivido en toda mi vida-dijo Noah.

-¡BIEN! ¡A tirar el dado!-gritó Izzy.

En ese momento Fiora notó que alguien la llamaba, y vio a Justin asomado en un callejón. Sin que Izzy y Noah lo notaran fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Justin!-dijo, y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Por qué no estás con tu equipo?

-Quería hacerte un regalo, flor de mi jardín-le dijo él-. Quiero que ganes esta prueba.

-¿Eh? ¿Por?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Porque tengo miedo de que te puedan echar-se explicó él, y le dio el dado amañado de Tiana-. Es un dado especial... Que te ayudará a ganar.

-Pero... ¿Eso no es hacer trampas?

-Fiora... Haz esto por mí...-le dijo él, y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó y cogió el dado.

-E... Está bien, lo haré por ti, Justin...-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Gracias, preciosa!-y se fue mandándole un beso con la mano.

Fiora volvió a donde estaba su equipo. Izzy ya había tirado el dado y había sacado un 5. Fiora aprovechó ese momento de despiste para cambiar los dados y hacer que su equipo usara el dado que Justin le había regalado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **(Limpiándose los excrementos de paloma) _¡Qué asco! ... En fin, engatusarle el dado a Fiora fue más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Es muy divertido, deberíais probarlo. _(Ríe)

* * *

><p>Los tres avanzaron las cinco casillas y llegaron a una en la que había un taxi dibujado.<p>

-¡Casilla de la fortuna!-anunció el Chef-. Avanzaréis 20 casillas montados en ese taxi.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron los tres, y se montaron en un taxi amarillo.

Era el turno de que las _Ardillas _tiraran su dado. Courtney estaba horrorizada por haber tenido que estar más de 5 minutos colgada boca abajo de un puente. Duncan tiró el dado; sacaron un 2. Avanzaron una casilla desmoralizados, para ver que habían llegado a una bifurcación.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-preguntó Hugo-. ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha?

-¡Siempre izquierda!-dijo Lindsay riendo-. Es la mano con la que cojo el cuchillo.

-Entonces, ¿izquierda?-dijo Duncan.

-Venga-dijeron los otros miembros.

Avanzaron la casilla que les quedaba y vieron que habían caído en una casilla sin ningún dibujo.

-¿Esto qué significa?-preguntó Hugo.

-Que no hay desafío, simplemente tenéis que esperar a que los otros equipos tiren sus dados.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron todos.

Turno de las _Joyas. _Cuando paró la lluvia de excrementos, los siete salieron de sus respectivos escondites y tiraron su dado. Un 1.

-¡Oh, venga, tío!-exclamó Tyler-. ¡Es súper injusto!

-¡La magia de los dados!-rió Chris.

Avanzaron la casilla pertinente. Habían caído en una en la que había un dibujo con forma de edificio.

-"La casilla del rascacielos"-recitó Chris-. Tendréis que subir a ese rascacielos y aguantar en una tabla, a más de 300 metros de altura, durante los turnos de vuestros rivales.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee?-exclamaron todos.

Turno de los _Puños _de nuevo. Habían llegado a su destino en el taxi, avanzando 20 casillas de una sentada. Izzy sacó el dado.

-¡VOY A SACAR UN 10!-gritó Izzy.

-El máximo es 6-apuntó Noah con una sonrisa-, pero sí, inténtalo.

Izzy tiró el dado... pero sólo sacó un 1.

-Oh, bueno, da igual-dijo Noah-. Total, vamos 20 casillas por delante.

* * *

><p>Las <em>Ardillas <em>continuaron tirando los dados. Sin embargo, tras avanzar un rato se dieron cuenta horrorizados que el camino los conducía a una alcantarilla.

-¿Tenemos que meternos AHÍ?-preguntó Courtney, horrorizada.

-Me temo que sí-dijo Duncan, cruzándose de hombres-. Vamos, no puede ser peor que el confesionario de Total Drama Island después de que lo usara Owen...

-Ehh... Me niego a entrar ahí-dijo Hugo, cruzándose de hombros.

-¡Venga, pijillo! ¡No vamos a perder la prueba por tu culpa!-le dijo Duncan, crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Justin con su sonrisa de top-model, y cogió a Hugo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO METROSEXUAL!-exclamó el chico, pataleando.

Los cinco, seguidos por Gwen, se metieron por las alcantarillas cayendo en una casilla con un cocodrilo dibujado.

-"Casilla del cocodrilo"-leyó Gwen de una tarjeta-. "Uno de los miembros del equipo deberá derrotar al cocodrilo de las alcantarillas de Nueva York".

-¡UN COCODRILO!-gritó Hugo-. ¡Vale, Duncan, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer!

-¿Eh? ¡No!-exclamó Duncan-. Que lo haga Courtney.

-Ah, no, no-dijo la chica, enfadada-. No me vais a volver a colar el desafío. Que lo hago otro.

-Yo... soy alérgica a los reptiles-se escudó Lindsay.

-Entonces sólo queda Justin-dijeron Courtney, Hugo y Duncan a la vez.

-¿Qué? ¿YO? ¡Mi agencia de modelos me prohibe hacer cosas que puedan perjudicar mi belleza!-explicó el chico.

-¡Si no lo haces estás fuera!-le amenazó Courtney.

-Pero... Pero... Está bien-dijo Justin, resignadamente.

Dio un paso adelante y vio, horrorizado, que un cocodrilo se acercaba a él. Comenzaba el combate.

* * *

><p>-¡Otro 2!-exclamó Noah, desanimado-. ¡Izzy! No paras de sacar números bajos...<p>

-No sé qué pasa-dijo la chica-. Solo saco 1 y 2... 

* * *

><p>- <strong>Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Justin me dijo que el dado sacaría números altos, pero no entiendo lo que pasa... Sólo saca 1 y 2... No entiendo nada._

* * *

><p>-Venga, avancemos las dos casillas-dijo Fiora nerviosa.<p>

Avanzaron, y cayeron en una casilla de bonificación.

-¡Avanzamos 5 casillas!-dijo Noah alegremente.

Recorrieron las 5 casillas, para darse cuenta horrorizados que al avanzar las 5 casillas habían caído en una de retroceder 10 casillas. El Chef Hatchet se moría de risa.

-¿¡Qué clase de broma cruel es ésta!-dijo Noah, asombrado, retrocediendo las 10 casillas.

-Es Chris... Ya no te puedes esperar nada más-dijo Fiora resignadamente.

Mientras tanto, las _Joyas _se acercaban a la línea de llegada.

-Estáis a 10 casillas-anunció Chris.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Heather-. Vamos a ganar otra vez, somos los mejores.

-Tira el dado, Leshawna-pidió Harold.

-¡Voy!-dijo la chica. Tiró el dado, sacaron un 5-. ¡A moverse, tropa!

Avanzaron las 5 casillas, y llegaron a una en la que había un dado dibujado.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Leshawna, asombrada.

-Es la casilla especial-dijo Chris, sonriendo-. Si sacáis más de un 40 en total con 7 dados, avanzaréis las 5 casillas que os quedan automáticamente. Tenéis intentos infinitos... pero claro, no podéis moveros de otra forma, así que podéis ser adelantados en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Leshawna - **_Era un poco arriesgado, pero teníamos que probar. Estábamos a un paso de la victoria..._

* * *

><p>-¡Tiremos!-exclamó Leshawna. Chris sacó 6 dados más y le dio uno a los otros miembros del equipo.<p>

-Recordad... Deberéis sacar más de 40.

Las _Ardillas _también se acercaban a toda velocidad a la meta. Justin estaba herido y demacrado tras el combate con el cocodrilo, pero por lo menos estaba vivo. Courtney seguía espantada por la sesión de puenting, y Lindsay había logrado vestir a todos sus compañeros con su estrafalario gusto tras caer en la casilla de la boutique de moda. Así pues, Justin llevaba un esmoquin rosa, Courtney un vestido azul con unas trenzas, Duncan un traje de hada y Hugo un uniforme de marinerito.

-¡Vais divinos, en serio!-les intentaba convencer Lindsay mientras avanzaban el número de casillas que decía el dado.

-¡Mirad, la meta!-exclamó Courtney ignorando a Lindsay.

-¡Leshawna y los demás ya están ahí!-apuntó Duncan-. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisas para llegar atentas!

También los _Puños _se acercaban a la meta, mucho más lentamente que los demás, eso sí. 1, 2, 1, 1, 3, 2... Eran todos los números que sacaban, y aunque al principio habían avanzado 20 casillas de una sentada ahora estaban en desventaja.

-No entiendo qué pasa-dijo Noah, desesperado-. La probabilidad de sacar menos de 4 durante 15 turnos seguidos es de 1 entre 3000...

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Izzy, tirando el dado de nuevo.

-Malo no, ¡imposible!-exclamó Noah, y vio horrorizado cómo el dado mostraba de nuevo un 1-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Este dado tiene que estar trucado!

-¿Trucado?-dijo Fiora, asustada.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Justin... ¿ME HA ENGAÑADO? ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero... si está enamorado de mí!_

* * *

><p>La carrera a la meta estaba reñida. Las <em>Joyas<em> intentaban por quinta vez sacar un 40, pero nunca superaban la suma de 30 entre los 7 dados. Las _Ardillas _iban haciendo desafíos, pero se acercaban peligrosamente, mientras que los _Puños _solían caer más a menudo en casillas sin desafío, pero avanzaban más lento.

-Uuh, qué reñido está esto-apuntó Chris, tomándose un batido sentado en un banco a la entrada del Central Park acompañado de Chef y Gwen.

-Parece que no se va a decidir quién gana hasta el último momento-dijo Gwen, sonriendo.

Los dados rodaban por el suelo constantemente. Los concursantes avanzaban haciendo desafíos. Y cuando las _Joyas de la Corona_ sumaron 40, los _Puños de Fuego _sacaron un 3 (estando a 3 casillas justas de la meta) y las _Ardillas Chillonas_ un 6 (estando a 2 casillas). Todos empezaron a correr...

-¡Y meta!-anunció Chris. No obstante el tropel de concursantes era tan grande que era imposible decidir quién había ganado.

-¿Quién gana? ¿Quién gana?-preguntó Heather, ansiosa.

-Bueno, es imposible de decir...-dijo Chris.

-¡Oooh!-exclamaron todos, tristemente.

-¡Por eso he preparado una _foto finish_!-anunció el presentador, y sacó una cámara-. ¿Preparados para ver quién es el ganador?

-Sí...-dijeron los tres capitanes con un hilo de voz.

-Y el equipo ganador es...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Las _JOYAS DE LA CORONA_!-anunció Chris-. Seguidos por muy poco por las _Ardillas Chillonas _y, en último lugar, los _Puños de Fuego._

_-_¡SÍIIIIIII!-exclamaron Heather, Leshawna y Cody, abrazándose alegremente.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!-gritaron Fiora y Noah, desanimados, mientras Izzy seguía tirando el dado.

-Eh, Noah, este dado está trucado-dijo la pelirroja, pero Noah no le escuchaba.

-Hoy, los _Puños de Fuego_ enviarán a alguien a casa... de nuevo-dijo Chris-, mientras que las _Joyas_ disfrutarán de un espectáculo de circo en el vagón de lujo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_... No me lo puedo creer._

**Noah - **_No soy un capitán válido... Por mi culpa hemos vuelto a perder... Esta noche, en las votaciones, no habrá sorpresas. Izzy y Fiora pueden llegar más lejos que si me tienen a mí lastrando el equipo... Y como sé que Fiora se va a votar a sí misma, tengo que pedirle a Izzy que me vote a mí... aunque me duela._

**Izzy - **_El dado. Estaba trucado._

* * *

><p>-¡Gwen!-exclamó Duncan mientras todos se montaban al tren-. Gwen, tienes mucho que explicarme...<p>

-Duncan, yo... ¿Te has enterado ya de lo que hice?-preguntó Gwen.

-Me lo contó Owen... Esa bola de grasa... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-le dijo el chico.

-Duncan, hay un motivo para que yo me votase a mí misma... Yo... Lo hice por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¡Pero yo no quiero concursar si no estás tú!-dijo el chico.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero, ¡mira qué tranquila está ahora Courtney!-explicó Gwen-. Ella no quiere vengarse de ti porque te sigue queriendo... Por eso, la única forma de que tú pudieras ganar sin que Courtney se entrometiese era yéndome yo.

-Pero a mí me da igual, podíamos acabar juntos con Courtney-insistió Duncan.

-Ese no es mi estilo, Duncan... Confío en que tú acabes con ella sin mí-le dijo Gwen, y besó a su novio.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-dijo Duncan con una sonrisa-. Gracias por venir.

* * *

><p>Los tres miembros de los <em>Puños de Fuego <em>habían entrado en el Vagón de la Vergüenza tras pasar por el confesionario a depositar sus votos. Como tan solo quedaban tres miembros en el grupo no había sido necesario que Noah nominara, ya que los tres quedaron automáticamente nominados. Chris entró en el vagón cargando únicamente con dos billetes.

-Un equipo de 7 miembros que se ha visto reducido a 2 en tan solo 10 capítulos-dijo Chris-. Increíble.

-Alguien ha estado haciendo trampas-dijo Izzy, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Noah.

-Nuestro dado, estaba trucado-apuntó Izzy.

-Yo... Yo...-dijo Fiora, y se echó a llorar-. Lo siento... ¡Lo siento mucho! Justin me engañó... Me dijo que si usaba el dado que me había dado él ganaríamos...

-¡Qué!-exclamó Noah-. ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste cuando viste que solo salían 1 ó 2 en el dado?

-Porque me daba vergüenza... y a la vez temía reconocer que Justin me había engañado-dijo Fiora, entre lágrimas.

-Además, el otro dado ya se había perdido-apuntó Chris con una sonrisa-. Bueno, ya vale de justificarse. Vamos a ver qué dos concursantes continúan hoy en Total Drama: World Tour Express. El primer billete es para...

Noah miró a Izzy. Fiora lloraba desconsoladamente. Izzy sonreía.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Izzy.

La chica se levantó, entre alegre y sorprendida, a por su billete ante la asombrada mirada de Fiora y Noah.

-Fiora, Noah, hoy uno de vosotros dos nos abandonará, y no podrá volver... ¡JAMÁS!-anunció Chris-. El último billete es para...

Noah y Fiora se estrecharon la mano para darse apoyo mutuo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Noah.

Noah se quedó boquiabierto. Fiora emitió un suspiro aliviado, y se levantó con una sonrisa calmada.

-Ha estado bien-dijo la chica-. Estoy orgullosa de haber llegado hasta aquí... Pero me merecía irme, os he fallado, me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Pero... Pero...-tartamudeó Noah-. No es posible... Si yo me voté a mí, e Izzy... ¡IZZY!-exclamó.

-Lo siento, Noah, pero tú no hiciste nada para que te echáramos-dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Fui yo quien le pidió a Izzy que me votara, Noah-explicó Fiora-. Os he fallado. Lo siento otra vez.

-Fiora, debes abandonar el tren-dijo Chris, sonriendo. Le tendió el casco, las rodilleras y las coderas.

-Sí-dijo Fiora-. Muchas gracias... y suerte equipo-dijo, sonriendo a Noah e Izzy. Noah parecía desencajado.

Fue entonces cuando Fiora vio, horrorizada, a Justin y Tiana asomados a la puerta del vagón con una sonrisa. Tiana parecía particularmente satisfecha. Izzy y Noah, al estar de espaldas, no vieron nada.

-¡TÚ!-exclamó Fiora, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Tú eres quien lo ha planeado todo! ¡Tenía que haberlo sospechado desde el principio!-dijo, señalando la puerta.

-¿Qué?-Noah e Izzy se giraron, pero en la puerta no había nadie.

-¡Era ella, chicos! ¡Ella lo había planeado todo, ella orquestró mi expulsión! ¡La tramposa es T...!-pero justo en ese momento Chris la empujó y Fiora cayó gritando del tren.

-¡Chris!-dijo Noah-. ¡Estaba a punto de revelar algo importante!

-Es un show de 30 minutos, no podemos perder el tiempo con las divagaciones de una concursante-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros, y abandonó el vagón.

Izzy y Noah se miraron. Los _Puños de Fuego_ ya sólo eran dos personas.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_¡Al fin! ¡AL FIN! ¡Fiora está fuera! Se ha resistido, era una cucaracha muy molesta... Pero bueno, ahora puedo centrarme en los dos perdedores que han quedado en su equipo... Y en Justin. Justin puede ir olvidándose de ganar... Je, je, je. _(Saca su hoja y tacha a Fiora de ella)

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Duncan (_capitán_), Lindsay, Hugo, Courtney, Justin  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Noah (_capitán_), Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Fiora (Puños de Fuego)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Joyas de la Corona)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡Buaaaaah! ¡Fioraaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaaah!

Tengo que reconocerlo. La expulsión de Fiora ha sido bastante dura de escribir... Y lo siento, porque sé que era un personaje que contaba con cierta popularidad (al menos si la comparamos con Hugo y Tiana). Sin embargo, Tiana la había marcado como objetivo desde el capítulo 5 y mucho ha resistido nuestra querida Fiora, la verdad. Es una de las expulsiones más injustas que vamos a ver por aquí (quizá Izzy también se gane algún rencor), así que de nuevo digo que lo siento.

El desafío ha sido uno de los más divertidos de escribir: la idea de hacer un juego de tablero gigante a lo largo de Nueva York me parecía muy divertida. No sé si la habrá desarrollado bien, pero espero que sí. A lo largo del capítulo hemos visto cómo Justin se sentía culpable por traicionar a Fiora, cómo Duncan descubría por qué Gwen había decidido eliminarse a sí misma, y hemos visto que Sierra ha pasado de feminista a ecologista... ¿Pero cuándo demonios recuperará la memoria esta chica? ¡Está volviendo loco a Cody! Ya veremos cómo avanza la relación ahora que es Cody el interesado en llamar su atención...  
>Dos parejas que, os adelanto, tendrán mucha presencia en los próximos capítulos: Izzy y Noah (lógico, ahora que están solos) y Tyler y Lindsay. Uhmm, aquí hay tomate.<p>

El capítulo, por cierto, iba a llamarse "Por el camino de baldosas amarillas", en referencia al Mago de Oz, pero lógicamente no cabía. Probé la opción de poner solo "Por el camino amarillo", pero se perdía la referencia a las baldosas o casillas... Y entonces se me ocurrió mezclar La Gran Manzana con la palabra Monopoly. Anécodta que me apetecía contar =P

Y ahora, en exclusiva, os dejo la ficha que hice de Fiora cuando empecé a pensar en el fic. También las hay de Hugo y Tiana (y de todos los 18 concursantes), pero esas las pondré cuando los dos sean expulsados (o uno de los dos gane, que nunca se sabe). La de los 18 concursantes no sé si las pondré algún día... lo pensaré.

**Nombre: **Fiora Coratella  
><strong>Edad: <strong>17 años  
><strong>Origen: <strong>Florencia, Italia  
><strong>Residencia: <strong>Toronto, Canadá  
><strong>Estereotipo: <strong>La inocente  
><strong>Personalidad: <strong>Fiora es una chica callada, tímida y muy, muy inocente. Es incapaz de ver la maldad en las personas, y confía en todas creyendo que ninguna puede hacerle daño. Es una amiga fiel y suele luchar por sus amigos. Cuando cree que tiene lugar una injusticia, suele protestar aun a pesar de su timidez.  
><strong>Aspecto físico: <strong>Fiora es una chica rubia, un poco alta y con la piel pálida. Tiene el pelo largo, aunque no mucho, y suele llevarlo recogido en una coleta. Lleva un top de rayas azul y blanco y unos shorts azules, además de unas converse blancas. Tiene los ojos verdes y usa pendientes de bola.  
><strong>Curiosidades: <strong>  
>-Su nombre originalmente iba a ser Tiana, ya que Tiana es una ciudad italiana bastante conocida. Al final opté por darle el nombre Tiana a la mala de la historia por motivos que explicaré en su ficha.<br>-Su nombre, Fiora, se compone de la palabra italiana "fiore" (flor) y del nombre inglés Flora. Creo que como nombre no existe, o al menos nunca lo había oído.  
>-Cuando veía el show en su casa su concursante favorita era Beth, ya que se identificaba con ella.<br>-Sus padres son médicos, lo que hace que siempre esté preocupada por la salud.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Ahora tenemos que decir adiós a Fiora hasta su aparición en el Aftermath II (recordad, capítulo 13), aunque quizá os llevéis una sorpresa antes... (o quizá no, quién sabe). Y ahora a responder reviews =) ¡Me encanta leeros!

**Toaneo07 - **Me encantan tus reviews, aunque sean siempre tan escuetas jajaja Como sé que te gusta mucho Ezekiel, te recuerdo que en el capítulo 13 nuestre Zeky va a tener muuucho protagonismo. Uhm, qué misterio. ¡Hasta entonces, espero tu review!

**Sandra19 - **Yo también me olvidaría de la cámara si de repente me atacara el monstruo del lago Ness. Me olvidaría hasta de cómo caminar del susto, jajaja. Oh, me has hecho recordar que Harold y Fiora no han tenido "un final"... ¿Qué pasará cuando Harold se entere de lo que ha pasado en la expulsión? Uhmm... Y sí, me estuve plantenado seriamente la pareja de Noah y Fiora... pero al final se ha quedado todo en una gran amistad. Pobre Noah. En fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! =) Y gracias por la sugerencia del título. ¡Espero tu review!

**Lady I - **Uyuyuy, lo de la homosexualidad de Hugo da para varias reviews jajaja pero si lo que quieres insinuar es si le gusta Duncan, ¡no! Hugo solo lo ve como un delincuente de los que solo conoce por la tele, ya que vive en un mundo de flores (y dinero) creado por su multimillonario padre. Pero bueno, igual Hugo nos da alguna sorpresa amorosamente (uchuchuchui). Vale, me da que este capítulo vas a estar FURIOSA con Tiana. Si existiese creo que se echaría a temblar jejeje. Oh, sobre Nessie, sí, me temo que entendiste mal... El detector de metales fue inútil, e Izzy encontró las escamas por pura casualidad. Siento que se pudiera malentender jeje Respecto a lo que le hizo a Lindsay, bueno, es Total Drama. Se tiran desde un acantilado a un mar lleno de tiburones, ¿por qué no iba a dejar sin oxígeno a Lindsay? jajaja Además, como dijo Hugo no hay riesgo: Lindsay no tiene cerebro que perder. Respecto a Nessie... debo decir que antes sí creía en él, cuando era más peque, pero ahora lo veo bastante imposible... Eso sí, si existiese no me importaría ir a hacerle una visita jejeje ¡Nos leemos, espero tu review!

**Sunshine che runner - **Sí, el gran O siempre estuvo un poco de más en este fic. Desde aquí disculparme con sus fans, que los tendrá =) Y creo que, junto con Lady I, en este capítulo también habrás tenido ganas de asesinar a Tiana... Uhm, lleva 10 capítulos y ya se ha creado un buen club de antifans esta Tiana jajaja Y sí, Duncan es uno de los competidores más buenos que tiene Total Drama, a ver a dónde llegan las Ardillas con él. Y cuando dijiste IzzyxCody imagino que querías decir IzzyxNoah (qué pareja tan rara Izzy y Cody... jajaja), y ya dije que en los próximos capítulos va a ser la pareja estrella. ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo, nos leemos, espero tu review!

**SaQhra - **Como le dije a Lady I, las escamas de Nessie son escamas de dinosaurio normales y corrientes, no es ningún engendro robótico... De hecho sí se me ocurrió esa idea, pero me parecía matar la magia de Nessie, algo que siempre me gustó mucho de peque. Y siento que Sierra se ponga odiosa, pero no quiero que recupere la memoria aún, estoy reservando eso para un momento muy especial que seguro gustará a todos los fans del Coderra. ¡Espero que te gustara el capi, nos leemos! ¡Espero tu review!

Y esto es to, esto es to, esto es todo amigos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, el 11 (¿quién me iba a decir que llegaríamos tan pronto?), que se llamará "La Ruleta de la Tortura"... Seguro que os podéis hacer una idea. ¡Hasta entonces! =)


	11. Capítulo 11: La Ruleta de la Tortura

**TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR EXPRESS  
><strong>

**Capítulo 11: La Ruleta de la Tortura  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**  
><strong>

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros 15 concursantes llegaron a la Gran Manzana, donde les esperaba el mayor juego de mesa de la historia. Diversas fueron las jugarretas que les hicimos a los concursantes... Desde colgarles de un puente hasta ponerles a bailar salsa en plena calle de Nueva York. Tiana aprovechó el caos para hacer juego sucio con Fiora, endosándole un dado trucado para sacar sólo números bajos. No obstante, Heather está muy cerca de descubrir que la chica de rostro angelical alberga un demonio en su interior, por lo que Tiana tendrá que andarse con cuidado. Los _Puños de Fuego _perdieron por las trampas de Justin y Tiana, y Fiora vio fin a su estancia en el concurso, muy a pesar de lo que Noah quería. ¿Qué pasará ahora que sólo quedan dos miembros en un equipo mientras que en otro quedan siete? ¿Seguirá en pie la alianza de Justin y Tiana ahora que Fiora está fuera? ¿Descubrirá Heather lo que ocurre? ¿Recuperará Sierra la memoria o seguirá torturando a los concursnates? ¡Descubridlo hoy en el más apasionante episodio de TOTAL... DRAMA... WORLD TOUR... ¡EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>-¡Noaaah! ¿Estás ahí dentro?<p>

Izzy estaba llamando a la puerta del compartimento de los chicos de los _Puños de Fuego. _Noah no respondía, y no había ido a desayunar. Izzy parecía preocupada, aunque sonreía como siempre hacía. Justo en ese momento pasaron por ahí Lindsay y Hugo.

-¿Qué pasa, Izzy?-le preguntó Hugo.

-Noah no responde, ¡quizá le hayan abducido los extraterrestres!

-No creo que eso sea posible-razonó el chico.

-¿Por qué no? ¡A mi hermano le abdujeron los extraterrestres! Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, sólo come gelatina verde y juega con patos en el parque al fútbol profesional.

-¿Sabes, Izzy? Ahora comprendo muchas cosas-dijo Hugo, aguantando la risa.

-Quizá Noel esté triste por la expulsión de Fina-razonó Lindsay.

-Vale, ahora hay que descifrar lo que ha dicho Lindsay... Noel será Noah, pero... ¿Fina?-intentó descubrir Hugo.

-Fina es Fiora-dijo Izzy-. La expulsaron ayer.

-¿Ah, sí?-se asombró Hugo.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Confesionario -<strong>

**Hugo - **_Es un alivio no ser el primer concursante nuevo expulsado... Pero lo de Fiora es muy raro. En general, la trayectoria de los _Puños de Fuego _ha sido bastante sospechosa._

* * *

><p>-¡Noah, abre!-pidió Hugo llamando a la puerta.<p>

Justo en ese instante entró Duncan, con un mondadientes en la boca. Al ver a los tres en torno a la puerta del compartimento se quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-¡Hola, Doug!-saludó Lindsay.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Venden galletitas?-preguntó Duncan irónicamente.

-Noah se ha encerrado y no quiere salir-explicó Izzy.

-¿En serio?-se asombró Duncan-. Pues vaya. Os voy a enseñar un truco que aprendí en mi época de correccionales. Pijillo, ¿tienes alguna tarjeta de crédito?

-Tengo la VISA, la VISA Vip, la Mastercard, la Great Card, la Excess Express Card...-dijo Hugo sacando su cartera y ojeando sus numerosas tarjetas de crédito.

-Cualquiera me vale-dijo Duncan encongiéndose de hombros. Cogió la primera que le dio Hugo.

Acto seguido, Duncan metió la tarjeta de crédito en la ranura de la puerta y la movió rápidamente. La tarjeta se partió por la mitad, pero la puerta se abrió limpiamente.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Mi VISA Vip!-exclamó Hugo, recogiendo los dos trozos de la que fuera su tarjeta de crédito.

-No hay cosa que más duela en el mundo-dijo Lindsay solemnemente, llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrimilla le caía por el rostro.

-¡Noah!-exclamó Izzy, y entró corriendo en la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato salió Izzy encogiéndose de hombros.

-No está-dijo.

-¿No? ¿Y dónde se ha metido?-preguntó Duncan.

Al cabo de un rato entró en el vagón Noah cargando con un montón de libros y tarareando una canción. Al verlos se quedó sorprendido.

-Huy, ¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó.

-¡Noah! Creíamos que te habías encerrado en tu habitación y estabas llorando sintiéndote culpable de la expulsión de Fiora-explicó Izzy.

-¿Qué? No, había ido a desayunar-dijo, señalando la puerta que conducía al vagón comedor.

-¿Y por qué has cerrado el compartimento?-preguntó Duncan.

-No lo cerré-dijo Noah encogiéndose de hombros-. Espera, Izzy... ¿Te has acordado de usar el manillar?

-Anda, ya sabía yo que algo me fallaba-dijo la pelirroja.

-Misterio resulto-concluyó Noah-. Izzy, te voy a poner deberes extra. Y a vosotros también.

-¿Deberes? ¡Pero si no estamos en el instituto!-exclamó Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Sí que me siento un poco culpable por lo que le ocurrió a Fiora. De algún modo creo que no fui un buen capitán, pero... Estoy seguro de que hay alguien involucrado en todo esto. Alguien de otro equipo. Y es una chica, por lo que dijo Fiora antes de ser expulsada.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, las <em>Joyas de la Corona <em>disfrutaban por tercera vez consecutiva de las maravillas del vagón de lujo. Cody, Tyler, Harold y Leshawna estaban junto tranquilamente a las cartas en una mesa mientras Heather se pintaba las uñas de los pies cerca de ellos y Tiana comía una bolsa de chocolatinas.

-¡Póker!-exclamó Leshawna-. ¡Oh, nena, Leshawna está en la casa!

-Nos ha vuelto a ganar-exclamó Tyler, tirando sus cartas a la mesa.

-No eres bueno en deportes, no eres bueno jugando a las cartas, no eres listo... ¿Pero a ti qué te ha visto Lindsay?-se asombró Heather.

-¡Oye, que Lindsay y yo somos muy felices juntos!-le espetó Tyler, furioso.

-Sí, si se acuerda de tu cara...-añadió Cody, con una sonrisa.

-Pues al menos la chica que me gusta no está loca ni pasa de feminista a ecologista en menos de una semana-dijo Tyler.

-No me gusta Sierra-se defendió Cody-. A mí me gusta Gwen.

Y justo en ese momento entró Sierra en el vagón. Todos esperaban verla con sus pancartas y su camiseta de una vaca con una aureola, pero ya no llevaba nada de eso: ahora vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, unas botas negras altas y unas gafas de sol. Se acercó a la mesa y le quitó la bolsa de chocolatinas a Tiana.

-¡Eh, que lo estaba comiendo!-exclamó la morena.

-¿Algún problema?-dijo Sierra quitándose las gafas de sol y mirándola fijamente.

-Que... Eh... No... Ni-Ninguno-dijo Tiana, temblorosa.

-Ah, bueno...-Sierra se puso de nuevo las gafas de sol y se puso a devorar las chocolatinas.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_¿¡Pero qué...! ¿¡Por qué! ¡Sierra!_

* * *

><p>-¡Sierra!-exclamó Cody-. ¿De qué vas disfrazada?<p>

-No es ningún disfraz, muñeco-dijo ella, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa-. Me he hecho motera.

-¿Motera?-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Motera, motera-los imitó Sierra con voz de boba-. Ni que nunca hubiérais visto una.

-Pero Sierra, tú no tienes moto-apuntó Leshawna.

-No necesito una motocicleta-dijo Sierra-. Soy motera.

-¡Precisamente por eso necesitas una moto!-se exhasperó Heather-. Ah, déjalo, eres imposible.

Sierra se encogió de hombros y se fue tirándole la bolsa de chocolatinas (ahora vacía) a Tiana. Los seis se quedaron mirando la puerta.

-Esa chica tiene un problema muy serio-dijo Leshawna-. Está mal de la cabeza.

-Si ya estaba loca antes, imagínate después del golpe de la lámpara-comentó Heather, cansinamente.

-Bueno-dijo Harold, hablando por primera vez en toda la velada-, yo creo que Sierra intenta recuperar su identidad. Ella sabe que falta algo de su personalidad que antes la identificaba, es decir, su obsesión por Cody. Pero ahora que no es capaz de recordarle, su subconciente intenta encontrar otras formas de llamar la atención. Primero se hizo feminista, luego ecologista y ahora motera. No sé qué vendrá luego, pero creo que son síntomas de que está recuperando la memoria.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándole.

-Wow, Harold, eso que has dicho es...-comenzó Heather, asombrada.

-¿Sí?

-Un coñazo-terminó, y Harold emitió un suspiro de tristeza-. Esa tía está loca y punto. En cuanto perdamos una prueba, está fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_Entiendo que Heather y los demás estén cansados de las locuras de Sierra, pero ella hizo tanto por defenderme la temporada anterior que siento que tengo que devolvérselo de alguna manera. No puedo permitir que perdamos la prueba de hoy, o echarán a Sierra antes de que pueda recuperar la memoria.  
><em>

**Heather - **_Izzy, enhorabuena, hay alguien que está peor que tú... En serio, cada vez se hace más inaguantable tener a Sierra rondando por aquí._

**Sierra - **(Quitándose las gafas de sol) _¿Qué estás mirando, chata?_

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes!-llamó Chris por el altavoz. Los 14 concursantes dieron un respingo de asombro-. Va a tener lugar la siguiente prueba.<p>

-Pero el tren no se está frenando-comentó Leshawna.

-Es que hoy no vamos a ningún lado-apuntó Chris-. Concursantes, ¡preparaos para otra prueba en el tren!

-¿Como aquel concurso que hicimos hace no sé cuántos capítulos?-preguntó Heather, abriendo los ojos.

-Efectiviwonder-rió Chris-. El vagón 8 ya está preparado para que tenga lugar la prueba. Reuníos en él en 5 minutos.

-¿Qué nos tendrá preparado hoy Chris?-preguntó Tyler.

-Cualquier tortura-dijo Harold, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Los 14 concursantes llegaron al vagón 8, que se había transformado de nuevo en una especie de plató de televisión con público incluido. En el centro de la sala había tres mesas, una para cada equipo, rodeando una especie de palco de presentador, y frente a ellas una ruleta con la foto de cada uno de los 14 concursantes. Chris estaba en el centro de la habitación, en el palco, con el traje que llevaba en las galas de Total Drama Action, azul celeste. Chef estaba al lado de la ruleta con su traje de azafata de concurso de TV, rosa y con zapatos de tacón.<p>

-¡Concursantes, sed bienvenidos a... LA RULETA DE LA TORTURA!

-¿Ruleta de la Tortura?-dijeron todos a una.

-Colocaos en vuestras mesas: la roja para los _Puños, _la azul para las _Joyas_ y la verde para las _Ardillas._

Heather, Leshawna, Tyler, Tiana, Harold, Cody y la nueva Sierra motera se pusieron en la mesa azul; Duncan, Hugo, Lindsay, Courtney y Justin en la verde; Noah e Izzy en la roja.

-¿Ya sois tan pocos?-se asombró Chris-. Si parece que fue ayer cuando empezamos. Y ya se han ido siete...-luego miró la mesa de los _Puños de Fuego _y lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Pero bueno!-exclamó Noah indignadamente.

-Bien, os voy a explicar las reglas de esta peculiar Ruleta de la Tortura-dijo Chris-. 14 concursantes, 14 fotos en la ruleta. No vamos a hacer distinciones por equipos, cada uno tendrá que enfrentarse a la ruleta él solo. Cuando la ruleta gire y marque vuestra foto, tendréis que hacer frente a un desafío que yo habré anunciado con anterioridad para que no os quejéis de tongo. Si no superáis la prueba, seréis eliminados. El equipo que se quede antes sin miembros quedará descalificado, perderá la prueba y tendrá que mandar a alguien a casa. El equipo con más miembros cuando esto haya pasado será el ganador. ¿Lo habéis entendido todo? ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo-dijo Lindsay.

-Dime, Lindsay.

-¿Qué es una "ruleta"?

-Courtney, explícaselo tú. Os voy a decir en qué consiste la tortura que tendrá que afrontar el primer elegido...-sacó un sombrero y metió un montón de papelitos en él. Luego sacó uno al azar-. "_Lluvia de albóndigas_". El Chef Hatchet os lanzará un montón de duras y frías albóndigas que tendréis que intentar esquivar durante 15 segundos.

-Eh... ¿Qué es una albóndiga?-preguntó Lindsay tras que Courtney le explicara lo que era una ruleta.

-Es una bola hecha con carne picada-le explicó Tyler con una sonrisa.

-¡Vale, gracias, Tito!-le dijo ella, y Tyler se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-Bien, es el momento de que nuestra azafata... ¡GIRE LA RULETA!-pidió Chris, y señaló al Chef Hatchet, quien empezó a girar la ruleta. Las 14 fotos empezaron a moverse. La flecha del centro iba marcando una por una todas, pero cuando se detuviese sólo marcaría una.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Esta prueba es una de cal y otra de arena. Lo bueno es que, como Izzy y yo somos solo dos, hay menos probabilidades de que salga nuestro equipo. Lo malo es que al ser menos es más difícil que ganemos._

**Heather - **_¡Esto ya es tortura gratuita! ¡Es denunciable!_

**Tiana - **_Después de ser inundada por excrementos de paloma en el desafío anterior no me da miedo enfrentarme a cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora que he roto mi alianza con Justin tengo que procurar que sea su equipo el que pierda para poder librarme de él._

* * *

><p>La ruleta se detuvo por fin, mientras todos los concursantes tenían el corazón en un puño. Cuando la ruleta se detuvo, marcaba la foto de Leshawna.<p>

-Leshawna, deberás aguantar 15 segundos de bolazos lanzados por el Chef Hatchet-le recordó Chris.

La chica se dirigió al centro del plató, temblorosa. El Chef llegaba cargando con una bandeja llena de albóndigas.

-¡Comienza el desafío!-exclamó Chris.

Leshawna recibió los duros albondigazos que el Chef Hatchet le lanzaba, intentando cubrirse en vano. Las albóndigas dejaban salsa al rebotar contra la chica, pero también dejaban heridas debido a lo duras que estaban. Cuando pasaron los 15 segundos, Leshawna estaba en el suelo destrozada.

-¡Has superado el desafío!-exclamó Chris alegremente mientras Tyler y Sierra ayudaban a Leshawna a ir hasta la mesa.

-Uehabnsmeapoeir-murmuró Leshawna mientras los ojos le daban vueltas.

-Esperemos a que Leshawna se recupere mientras volvemos a girar la ruleta... Aunque, quién sabe, quizá no le dé tiempo a recuperarse. El siguiente desafío es sencillo: cogeremos 10 pinzas de colgar la ropa y os las pondremos en los dedos de los pies. Deberéis aguantar 30 segundos.

El Chef Hatchet volvió a girar la ruleta. Todos tragaron saliva. La ruleta se detuvo sobre la foto de Tiana.

-¡Nooo!-exclamó la chica.

Se dirigió al centro del plató, con miedo. El Chef llevó una silla en la que la chica se sentó y el hizo sacarse los zapatos de tacón, verdes como su vestido. El cocinero fue poniendo una pinza en cada uno de los dedos de la morena.

-Au. Au. Au. AU. AUUUUUUU-exclamaba Tiana.

Una vez los hubo puesto todos, Tiana debía aguantar 30 segundos así, pero no habían pasado ni 10 cuando la chica se quitó las pinzas gritando histéricamente.

-¡AH, AH, AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó de dolor.

-¡Tiana eliminada!-exclamó Chris. Se acercó a ella y la marcó en la frente con un sello en el que ponía "Perdedor/a".

-Esto es humillante-dijo la chica mientras le caía una lágrima por su hermoso rostro.

-Siguiente desafío-dijo Chris ignorando a Tiana-. Aguantar bajo el agua 3 minutos.

-¿¡TRES MINUTOS!-exclamaron todos.

-Sí. Tres minutos. Mi récord es 2:39-dijo Chris.

-El mío es 5:43-dijo Izzy orgullosamente.

La ruleta giró, deteniéndose sobre Duncan.

-Bueno, en peores plazas hemos toreado-dijo Duncan, sin darle importancia. Se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos y se tiró al tanque de agua que había traído Chef.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando Duncan tuvo que salir a tomar aire, eliminándolo de la prueba.

-¡Duncan fuera! ¡Menuda nenaza! 1:47. Hasta mi abuelita aguanta más-se jactó Chris, sellando la frente del empapado chico.

-Vete a la...-comenzó Duncan, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue ensordecido por un oportuno estornudo de Harold.

-El siguiente desafío es el más sencillo de todos... ¡Apoyar la mano en una sartén ardiendo!-anunció Chris.

-¿Y eso es sencillo?-exclamó Heather, indignada.

-Claro, es sencillo... pero muy doloroso-razonó Harold.

La ruleta empezó a girar y se paró en la cara de Tyler.

-¡Oh, tío!-exclamó Tyler.

-¡Suerte, Tyson!-le dijo Lindsay, y le mandó un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **_Con un beso de Lindsay podría llegar... ¡HASTA LA LUNA! ¡Woooooohooooooo!_

* * *

><p>-Deberás aguantar 5 segundos con la mano apoyada en la sartén-dijo Chris.<p>

-¡Bah, 5 segundos no es nada!-dijo Tyler, dándoselas de macho, y fue hacia la cocina que había instalada en el plató en la que estaba una sartén en el horno.

Puso la mano sobre la sartén pero tuvo que quitarla inmediatamente porque el dolor fue inmenso.

-¡AAAAAAARGH! ¡Esto arde!-exclamó, furioso.

-Lógico... Es una sartén caliente-comentó Chris-. Lo preocupante sería que no ardiese. En cualquier caso-golpeó a Tyler en la frente con el sello, provocando que el chico cayera de espaldas-, ¡estás fuera!

Tyler se fue cabizbajo a su asiento con la dolorida mano metida entre unos vendajes que le había dado Chef.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **(Suspiro) _El camino a la Luna es duro..._

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes-le dijo Lindsay-. Yo tampoco habría aguantado, se me habrían saltado las uñas postizas.<p>

-Gracias, Linds-le dijo el chico, sonrojado.

La ruleta volvió a girar mientras Chris explicaba el desafío:

-El concursante que salga en la ruleta tendrá que comer helado durante 1 minuto seguido.

-Vaya chorrada-comentó Hugo, y coincidentemente salió su cara.

-¡Te toca, Hugo!-sonrió Chris. El chico se acercó tembloroso a Chef, quien le dio un bote de helado gigante-. ¡Aaaa comer!

Hugo empezó a devorar el helado a toda velocidad, ignorando los gritos de Courtney:

-¡Come más despacio, si no...!

Pero era tarde. Hugo quedó paralizado: el cerebro se le había congelado por culpa del helado. Cayó de espaldas sin más y se quedó ahí quieto, como si estuviera muerto.

-¡Hugo eliminado! Qué delicados sois, ¿no?-rió Chris.

Mientras Chef cargaba con el cuerpo de Hugo Chris aprovechó para marcarle la frente. Volvieron a girar la rueda.

-El siguiente desafío consiste en un masaje...

-Ufff...

-¡Hecho con tenedores!

-¡Qué!-exclamó Leshawna, que ya estaba recuperada-. ¡Eso es una locura!

La ruleta se frenó sobre la cara de Izzy.

-¡Ooh, tío! ¡Esto va a ser genial!-dijo la pelirroja, yendo alegremente al centro del plató y tumbándose en una camilla para que Chef le hiciera el masaje de tenedores. Una vez hubo terminado, la espalda de la chica estaba llena de heridas, pero ella no se había quejado ni un poco.

-Vaya, Izzy ha superado el desafío-se asombró Chris. Parecía decepcionado-. Supongo que toca volver a girar la ruleta.

Los concursantes iban siendo eliminados rápidamente: Lindsay no soportó la manicura hecha con hiedra venenosa, Heather cayó ante la depilación láser (hecha con un rayo láser de verdad) que la dejó sin cejas, Cody fue víctima de la batalla contra un tiburón asesino y Harold de la batalla contra el abusón de su instituto. Izzy había superado todos sus desafíos con éxito y Noah también había sabido aguantar los que le habían mandado con la esperanza de ganar esa prueba. Courtney, Justin y Sierra también seguían en pie. A Justin, por suerte, aún no le había tocado enfrentarse a nada.

-¡Sierra!-exclamó Chris cuando la ruleta se paró sobre su cara-. Vas a tener que aceptar ser atropellada por una bicicleta si no quieres que tu equipo sea elimiando-explicó, mientras señalaba a sus seis compañeros eliminados.

-Acepto-dijo la nueva Sierra motera.

Fue hacia el centro del plató y se tumbó. Chef estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella vestido de ciclista con una bici. Empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad, pasando pro encima de Sierra, quien ni se inmutó. Se levantó y se limpió la ropa, y volvió a su asiento.

-Increíble, esta chica sí que es dura de pelar-se asombró Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_No me gusta la Sierra motera, pero tengo que reconocer que fue muy útil para el desafío. Eso sí, nunca saldría a ningún lado con ella... ¡da miedo!_

**Noah - **_Había muchas posibilidades de que ganáramos. Sólo quedaban Sierra en un equipo y Justin y Courtney en otro. Tenía que hacer lo imposible por aguantar, y así en cuanto los tres fueran eliminados... o por lo menos uno de ellos, ¡habríamos asegurado estar una semana más!_

* * *

><p>La ruleta giró, cayendo en la cara de Noah.<p>

-Glups-dijo el chico.

-Te recuerdo el desafío: deberás luchar contra una furiosa Eva que hemos traído aquí dispuesta a vengarse todos vosotros. Le hemos tapado la cara para facilitar las cosas. Si sobrevives 30 segundos, superarás el desafío.

Noah se acercó a un ring improvisado que habían montado en el plató. Eva estaba sobre él, con la cara tapada y una camisa de fuerza. Chef se la sacó y la chica se lanzó sobre Noah.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-exclamó Noah, esquivando el golpe por los pelos.

-¡Puedo oler tu miedo!-gritó Eva, y dirigió un puñetazo certero a la cara de Noah, dándole de lleno. Noah cayó al suelo dolorido.

-¡Maldita loca...!-se quejó el chico, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-¡Aguanta, Noah!-le animó Izzy desde su asiento-. ¡Sólo quedan 15 segundos!

Tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, Noah sintió que recuperaba todas las fuerzas. Siguió esquivando, recibiendo y devolviendo los golpes de Eva durante los 15 segundos del desafío. Cuando pasaron, Chef le puso corriendo la camisa de fuerza a la chica y se la llevó a ratras. Noah se dirigió a su asiento con la cara demacrada.

-No pensé que fueras a sobrevivir-admitió Chris-. Es increíble.

Los desafíos siguieron sucediéndose: Courtney fue eliminada en un desafío de saltar una comba en llamas, por lo que los _Puños de Fuego _se pusieron en cabeza.

-El siguiente desafío-dijo Chris a los cuatro concursantes que quedaban-, consistirá en beber un trago del delicioso Mejunge del Chef Hatchet, que llevaba batido de chocolate, ácido sulfúrico, uñas de los pies y un calzoncillo de Harold. ¡Que gire la ruleta!

El Chef Hatchet dejó el mejunge sobre una mesa, vertiendo sin querer un poco de líquido. El líquido abrió un agujero en la mesa y al atravesarla también lo abrió en el suelo.

-¡Justin!-exclamó Chris cuando la ruleta se detuvo en su cara.

-Oh, oh...-dijo el chico.

Chef se acercó a él con el vaso del mejunge en la mano. Justin notaba una gélida mirada clavada en su nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Era mi oportunidad. "Ahora o nunca", pensé. Si conseguía librarme de Justin..._

* * *

><p>Justin abrió la boca permitiendo que el Chef Hatchet vertiera el líquido sobre ella, pero no fue así: el Chef notó un ligero golpe en su brazo, provocando que el vaso se desviara un poco y el líquido cayera sobre el lado izquierdo de la cara de Justin en lugar de sobre su boca. Justin gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cara. Cuando se las apartó, todos ahogaron un grito de asco.<p>

-¡Tu cara!-exclamó Courtney.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?-se extrañó Justin, dolorido. Sacó su espejo personal y miró su rostro en él: el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba completamente desfigurado. Ya no había rastro de la belleza que antes le caracterizaba. El líquido hasta había provocado que ardiera parte de su pelo, provocando pequeñas calvas-. ¡!

Justin echó a correr tras tirar el espejo contra el suelo, horrorizado.

-¡Esto deja a las _Ardillas Chillonas _fuera de juego!-anunció Chris-. Por lo tanto, ¡hoy enviarán a alguien a casa!

-¡No es justo, Justin ha realizado el desafío!-gritó Courtney.

-Técnicamente, no. No se ha bebido el líquido-rió Chris.

-Grrrrrrr.

Quedaban por lo tanto Sierra por un lado, e Izzy y Noah por el otro. Noah y Sierra estaban agotados, doloridos, con el sudor recorriéndoles la cara.

-Desafío de desempate-anunció Chris. 

* * *

><p>Noah y Sierra estaban en lo alto de un ring, con unas espadas de gomaespuma.<p>

-El desafío es sencillo-explicó Chris-, quien eche antes del escenario al otro, gana. ¡Comenzad!

Noah y Sierra comenzaron a golpearse con las espadas de gomaespuma.

-¡Ánimo, Noaaah!-le gritaba Izzy desde abajo.

-Vas a perder, muñeco-dijo Sierra, golpeando al muchacho.

Noah se recompuso. Tenía que vencer, o Izzy podía ser expulsada...

-¡Aaaaaah!-lanzó un grito de furia y se lanzó sobre Sierra.

-¿Uh?-se asombró ella. Recibió los golpes del enfurecido muchacho-. ¡Ah, ah! ¡Ahhhhhh!-cayó del escenario.

-¡Síiiiiiiii!-gritó Izzy, alegremente, y se subió al escenario abrazando a Noah-. ¡Eres el mejor, Noah!

-¡No! ¡Ha sido gracias a ti!-sonrió él.

-¡Ganan, increíblemente, los _Puños de Fuego_! Qué paquetes-dijo, mirando a las _Joyas_-. Sois siete y perdéis contra dos. Muy, muy triste.

-Cállate, Chris-dijo Heather, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, Sierra-consoló Cody a la motera. La chica se puso las gafas de sol.

-Ha sido humillante perder contra él-dijo, señalando a Noah-. No me lo perdonaré. Nunca.

-No seas tan injusta contigo misma. Lo has hecho increíble-la animó Cody. 

* * *

><p>Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Hugo y Lindsay estaban en el vagón 8 mientras Izzy y Noah celebraban su victoria. Justin llevaba una curiosa bolsa de papel en la cabeza para tapar su rostro desfigurado.<p>

-Concursantes, hoy uno de vosotros se irá a casa-dijo Chris-. Duncan, como capitán debes nominar a dos de tus compañeros para que queden expuestos a las votaciones junto contigo.

Duncan se quedó pensativo, mirando a sus cuatro compañeros.

-Bien-dijo Duncan-, elijo a Justin y a Hugo.

-¿¡Por qué me nominas a mí!-dijo Hugo, indignado.

-¿¡Por qué no me nominas a mí!-dijo Courtney, igual de indignada.

-¿Quieres que te nomine?-preguntó Duncan, asombrado.

-Bueno, yo… No, pero… Pensé que me nominarías-se explicó Courtney.

-Pues no, no te nomino-dijo Duncan, encogiéndose de hombros.

Uno por uno, los cinco fueron pasando al confesionario para votar.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_¿Por qué no me ha nominado?_

**Duncan -** _Mira que me cae mal Hugo, pero voy a tener que votar por Justin._

**Lindsay - **_Justin está taaan acabado..._

**Hugo - **_Duncan se va a enterar. Nominarme a mí..._

**Justin - **_Mi rostro... Mi hermoso rostro... _

* * *

><p>Una vez hubieron salido, todos se dirigieron al Vagón de la Vergüenza. Lindsay y Courtney cogieron su billete mientras Duncan, Hugo y Justin se sentaban en el lugar de los nominados.<p>

-Hoy, uno de vosotros tres no recibirá un billete. El que no lo reciba, deberá abandonar el Vagón de la Vergüenza saltando de él.

-Pues como siempre-cortó Hugo-. Reparte ya los billetes.

-¡No rompáis el misterio!-se quejó Chris-. Está bien. El primer billete es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Duncan!

El chico se levantó sin mirar atrás, cogió su billete y se sentó con Courtney y Lindsay. Hugo parecía tranquilo. De Justin era imposible decir qué pensaba, ya que seguía con la bolsa en la cabeza.

-Hugo, Justin, os deseo suerte. El último billete es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Hugo!

Hugo no cambió la expresión de su rostro, como si supiera el resultado desde el principio. Justin suspiró largamente. Se levantó, se puso el caso, las coderas y las rodilleras, y se dispuso a saltar, ya que todos sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el Vagón sin hacerle caso.

-Adiós, Justin-oyó que decía una vocecita. Tiana estaba asomada a la puerta con una sonrisa maligna en su angelical rostro.

-¿Fuiste tú?-preguntó Justin, notando cómo la ira brotaba en su cuerpo. Chris les miraba sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que fui yo. Fue muy fácil darle un leve golpe a Chef para que te tirara el mejunje en la cara… Ya ves, eres un inútil. Ni tus compañeros se preocupaban por ti, es que ni se han despedido. En el fondo me das mucha pena… estás solo. Y ahora eres monstruoso-le dijo ella, quitándole la bolsa y admirando el rostro desfigurado del chico.

-Mi belleza se puede recuperar-dijo Justin, furioso-, pero tu maldad… ¡Tu maldad te costará muy cara!

-¿Es una amenaza?-sonrió Tiana.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Tiana le dio un leve empujón, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del tren. La chica de pelo negro se fue sin mirar a Chris, satisfecha con los resultados obtenidos. 

* * *

><p>Duncan estaba tranquilamente en su compartimento. Hugo había salido a buscar algo para picar, por lo que estaba solo ahora que Justin se había ido. Llamaron a la puerta. "Pasa, está abierto". Se abrió la puerta: era Courtney.<p>

-¿Courtney?-se asombró Duncan-. ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? Pensaba que te habías prohibido venir a este lugar.

-Duncan… ¿Por qué no me nominaste? Podías haber conseguido que me echaran y haber vengado a Gwen-dijo la chica.

-Hiciste más en la prueba que Hugo y Justin, eso es todo.

-Pero, aun así…-insistió ella, pero Duncan la interrumpió:

-Mira, Courtney, yo no te odio ni nada. Nuestra relación acabó un poco así, pero… Bueno, eso no significa que te odie, ¿vale? Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste a…

Él también fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por los labios de Courtney. Se quedó paralizado y, cuando pudo reaccionar ante el beso de la chica, Courtney ya se había separado y había echado a correr.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado…?

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Leshawna (_capitana_), Heather, Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Duncan (_capitán_), Lindsay, Hugo, Courtney  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Noah (_capitán_), Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Fiora (Puños de Fuego), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Puños de Fuego)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p>La de Justin es una "crónica de una expulsión anunciada". Ya lo dijo Tiana, allá por el capítulo 5: en cuanto caiga Fiora, iré a por Justin. Y así lo ha hecho. Estaba claro que el guaperas no iba a ser el ganador de esta temporada, y de hecho aún ha durado bastante, consiguiendo un limpio 14º puesto.<p>

Este capítulo ha tenido un poco de protagonismo para los 14 concursantes que había por aquí, pero en especial para Izzy y Noah, Sierra y Cody y Courtney y Duncan… Varias incógnitas quedan para el próximo capítulo. ¿Sobrevivirá el dúo de Izzy y Noah a la prueba? ¿Cambiará Sierra de identidad de nuevo ahora que se ha hecho motera tras ser feminista y ecologista? ¿Por qué Courtney ha besado a Duncan? ¿Qué dirá Duncan? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué dirá Gwen? Aunque para saber esto último habrá que esperar al capítulo 13.

Por lo demás, poco más se puede decir de esta ruleta de la tortura, en la que Justin ha encontrado la destrucción de su belleza por las acciones de Tiana. ¿Quién será el siguiente expulsado? Chan chan chan, lo sabremos en el próximo episodio.

Ahora, ¡a responder reviews!

**Toaneo07 – **Parece que IzzyxNoah es una pareja muuuy popular entre los fans de Total Drama… ¡Es genial, pensé que yo era la única a la que le gustaba esa pareja! Veremos cómo va avanzando su relación en los próximos capítulos… ¡En fin, gracias por tu review, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Sandra19 – **De hecho Fiora estaba previsto que durara menos… Su expulsión estaba prevista para el capítulo 6 (en el que echan a Gwen), pero me parecía muy cruel cortarle las alas antes de haber podido destacar. Y me alegra que te gustara la Sierra ecologista… a ver si la motera también se hace querer. Y está claro que todos los países se pelean por NO tener que soportar las locuras de Chris, pero él no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, juejuejue. ¡Saluditos, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Lady I – **Snif, snif, pobre Fiora. Sí, la Sierra feminista era más extrema, así que resultaba más graciosa. La motera también ha sido algo especial. Uhm… ¿Habrá nueva Sierra en el próximo capítulo? Chris, con el detector de metales, sólo pensaba en fastidiar al equipo que no se quedara ni con la barca ni con la bomba de oxígeno. Aunque está claro que no consiguió lo que quería, ya que fueron los que más resultados obtuvieron (aunque Tiana los robara). Y sí, Tiana no hizo nada en el juego de mesa, pero como su equipo ganó los demás no le dieron importancia… ¿Quizá si hubieran perdido ella habría sido la expulsada? Gwen fue el juez porque… Uhm… ¿Quizá Chris tenga corazoncito bajo esa gélida capa de maldad? Y bueno, no puedo decir mis planes sobre Noah y el hecho de que descubra la maldad de Tiana, pero ya te digo de antemano que no va a ser tan obvio como lo de Alejandro. ¡Espero que te gustara este capítulo, nos leemos!

**SaQhra – **Bueno, técnicamente nadie dice que vayan a jugar al Monopoly. Chris va vestido del Sr. Monopoly porque es un personaje conocido, y el capítulo se llama "La Gran Manzanopoly" porque pegaba, pero Chris solo les dice que van a jugar "al mayor juego de mesa" haciendo referencia a las dimensiones del tablero. ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo, saludines!

**Sunshine che runner – **Uyuyuy, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, menudo trío. Son un caos. Me alegra que te guste la Sierra de mi fic. Quise separarla de su faceta de Cody-obsesa con lo de la amnesia, y ahora se ha convertido en una loca a secas. ¡Y me encanta que odies tanto a Tiana! Es malvada, bwahahaha. A ver qué le depara el karma, si es que le depara algo (¿se saldrá con la suya o morirá en el intento? O quizá solo pierda el pelo, como Heather). No importa que tardaras con el review… y abajo Tiana, jajajaja. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo!

Y esto es todo por hoy. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos problemillas. Ahora que ya están solucionados, el capítulo 12 llegará antes de lo previsto. Permaneced atentos para la llegada del siguiente episodio, que se llamará "Desafío bajo cero" y tendrá lugar en uno que no se había visto en World Tour… ¡Y será muy frío!  
>Una última petición… Me gustaría saber qué destinos os gustaría que visitaran los concursantes en los próximos capítulos. Ya tengo decididos bastantes, pero me quedan algunos huecos, y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión… ¡Saludos!<p>


	12. Capítulo 12: Desafío bajo cero

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 12: Desafío bajo cero  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros tres equipos tuvieron que hacer frente a una dura prueba a bordo del McLean Express: una ruleta que les preparaba más de 30 tipos distintos de torturas totalmente legales en más de veinte estados de EEUU. Mientras Tiana y Justin rompían su alianza, Izzy se preocupaba por Noah tras la expulsión de Fiora. Nuestros concursantes no aguantaron mucho las torturas que les asignaban y al final la victoria fue para los _Puños de Fuego_, que a pesar de ser solo dos miembros pudieron obtener la victoria tras una batalla entre una Sierra motera y Noah. El expulsado fue Justin, cuyo rostro quedó desfigurado por un "accidente" del "Chef Hatchet"... ¡Lástima que en su contrato ponga que no nos puede denunciar! Pero... ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿A qué torturas harán frente? ¿A dónde irán? ¿De dónde vendrán? ¿Hay posibilidad de tarifa en grupo? Descubridlo hoy en... ¡TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR... EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>Heather estaba sentada en el vagón comedor, bebiendo un batido que había preparado el Chef Hatchet. Sentados a otra mesa estaban Cody, Tyler y Harold jugando con una videoconsola de Harold. Ni Leshawna, ni Sierra ni Tiana andaban por ahí.<p>

Tras un rato sentada, se aburrió de estar ahí aguantando la risa de bobo de Harold y los comentarios de Tyler, y se levantó a dar un paseo por el tren. Sabía que no podía acceder al Vagón de Lujo, del que había disfrutado los últimos días, porque Izzy y Noah habían sido los ganadores. Las _Ardillas Chillonas_ estarían metidas en sus compartimentos compadeciéndose por su derrota, así que no había nada interesante que hacer hasta que llegaran a su próximo destino. Justo cuando cruzaba el vagón en el que estaban los compartimentos de los _Puños de Fuego_, en dirección a la sala común, se tropezó con una chica de largo pelo moreno.

-¡Uy! Disculpa, Heather-le dijo Tiana con una sonrisa-. No veía por donde iba, ji, ji.

-No pasa nada, supongo-dijo Heather, sin darle importancia-. Eh... ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-¿Esto?-dijo Tiana enseñándole una bolsa de papel con dos agujeros-. Es una cosa que encontré en la sala común.

-Es como si lo hubiera hecho alguien para ponérselo, esos agujeros están a la altura de los ojos-comentó Heather.

-Sí, ¿verdad?-rió Tiana. Estrujó el papel y lo tiró a una papelera-. En fin, seguro que lo hicieron Harold y los chicos para alguna tontería. ¿Vas a la sala común?

-Sí.

-Solo está Leshawna-comentó Tiana-. Esa chica no me cae muy bien.

-¿En serio?-a Heather se le iluminó la cara-. Es un auténtico fastidio, siempre va por ahí creyéndose lo más... Si se cree que va a ganar, va buena... ¡En cuanto perdamos una prueba pienso arreglármelas para que la echen!

-Interesante...-musitó Tiana, con una sonrisa-. Yo, si quieres, podría ayudarte.

-No me digas...-replicó Heather-. Je, al final parece que vas a ser de gran ayuda.

Tiana le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Heather y se fue hacia los vagones de delante. Heather continuó su camino hacia el vagón 8.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_¡Ja, ja, ja! Tener a Tiana de mi lado para librarme de Leshawna va a ser muy útil. Aunque bueno, viendo lo inútiles que son los otros dos equipos me parece que va a pasar muuucho hasta que nosotros perdamos alguna prueba._

**Tiana - **_Pobre e inocente Heather... Bueno, de momento me será útil para acabar con Leshawna, pero vamos, que Heather tampoco va a durar mucho en este concurso._

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes, preparaos para lo que está por llegar!-anunció la voz de Chris-. ¿Por qué no vais todos al vagón nº8 a ver qué os hemos preparado?<p>

-¿Otra prueba en el tren?-refunfuñó Heather.

Cuando los 13 concursantes se arremolinaron en torno a las ventanas del vagón 8 se dieron cuenta horrorizados de lo que Chris les tenía preparado: fuera del tren nevaba muchísimo. Era de noche y el exterior estaba apenas iluminado por unas pocas farolas entre una inmensa niebla.

-¿¡Dónde estamos!-exclamó Tyler.

-¡Ni más ni menos que en el Polo Norte!-anunció Chris, alegremente, entrando por la puerta del vagón vistiendo un enorme abrigo y un gorro con orejeras.

-¡Qué dices!-exclamó Hugo-. Pero ahí debemos de estar a...

-Menos 15 grados, concretamente-resumió Chris.

-¡Pero tú estás loco!-dijo Hugo, fuera de sí.

-En el interior del tren estamos a unos cálidos 19º gracias a la calefacción central-dijo Chris, con una sonrisa-... Pero la calidez del tren la vais a perder pronto, muy pronto... ¡Tenéis 2 minutos para ir a vuestros compartimentos y coger toda vuestra ropa de invierno!

Leshawna, Heather, Tiana, Courtney, Hugo y Lindsay echaron a correr hacia sus habitaciones. Los demás se quedaron en su sitio.

-¿Por qué no vais?-preguntó Chris.

-¡No hemos traído ropa de invierno!-se quejó Noah-. No sabíamos nada.

-¿Y por qué ellas (y Hugo) sí?

-Porque son tías-dijo Tyler-. Seguro que hasta llevan ropa de otoño, o algo así.

-Pues yo soy una chica-dijo Sierra, mirándole fijamente-, y no se me ocurrió coger ropa-se acercó a él- de-le agarró por el cuello de la camisa- INVIERNO.

-Eh, perdón...-musitó Tyler, atemorizado-. No quise decir que las t-tías, digo, las chicas...

-¡Sierra!-exclamó Cody-. Anda, deja a Tyler en el suelo...

-Está bien-dijo la motera, dejándolo en el suelo-. Pero no le quitaré el ojo de encima.

Las chicas, y Hugo, regresaron vestidas con sus mejores galas: Leshawna llevaba un abrigo de piel enorme que casi la tapaba por completo.

-Toma-dijo Courtney, tendiéndole un abrigo a Duncan sin mirarle-. Traje uno de más. No eres muy alto, te valdrá.

-Eh... Gracias-dijo Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Duncan - **_Courtney no me ha dirigido la palabra ni me ha mirado desde que me besó el otro día... No entiendo nada, solo espero que Gwen no se enfade._

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos afuera, vamos afuera!-exclamó Chris alegremente.<p>

-¡Nooo!-exclamó Noah-. ¡Moriremos de hipotermia!

-¿Sí? Bueno, esperemos que no-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si este fue capaz de dejar que a Justin le desfiguraran la cara, me da que es capaz de dejarnos morir ahí fuera-le susurró Tyler a Lindsay.

-¡Hola!-le dijo ella con una sonrisa, y se fue andando con Courtney.

-Misión imposible, tío-le dijo Harold a Tyler.

-Me rindo, Lindsay no me quiere-dijo Tyler, encogiéndose de hombros-. No sé qué le pasa, cuando la conocí en la isla era tan alegre, tan cariñosa... Pero desde que no participé en aquella temporada se olvidó de mí, y...

Cuando Tyler se quiso dar cuenta, se había quedado solo en el vagón.

* * *

><p>Los 13 concursantes estaban en el exterior del tren, congelándose incluso los que llevaban grandes abrigos. La única que parecía no sufrir los síntomas de la hipotermia, aunque solo llevaba su bañador y su pareo, era Izzy.<p>

-¡Wahh, el Polo Norte! ¡Donde todo aventurero desea llegar!-exclamó la pelirroja, revolcándose en la nieve.

-¡Izzy, para, te vas a congelar!-la advirtió Noah.

-Bien, concursantes, la prueba de hoy va a ser muy especial. Tengo ahí tres trineos con los que deberéis hacer una carrera muy especial hasta un poblado de esquimales para llevarles provisiones. Una vez en el poblado, deberéis dejar las siete cajas con provisiones en los altares que hemos construido. Si falta una caja, o no llega un miembro de vuestro equipo... ¡Quedáis fuera!

-Vaya, parece relativamente fácil-comentó Harold.

-Ajá, pero como siempre en este programa tiene que haber un impedimento-comentó Chris.

-¿Y cuál es esta vez?-preguntó Heather poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡No hay perros para tirar de los trineos!

-¿Eh?-se asombró Harold-. Pero sin perros los trineos no avanzarán.

-Muy bien, Einstein-se jactó el presentador-. ¿Te ha costado llegar a esa conclusión?

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí parados hasta el fin de los días?-apuntó Duncan.

-No lo pilláis-dijo entonces Noah-. Lo que Chris pretende es que nosotros mismos tiremos de los trineos.

-¡Exacto! ¡Muy bien, Noah! ¡Veo que me vas conociendo!-rió Chris.

-Pues olvídate, blancucho-dijo Leshawna-. Prefiero ir sin ningún vehículo que tener que ir arrastrando eso a -15º.

-Ah, podéis ir sin trineo, por supuesto-dijo Chris-, pero entonces... ¿Cómo vais a llevar las cajas de provisiones?

-Maldición...-dijo Leshawna.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Leshawna - **_Chris va a acabar licenciándose en "Maldad gratuita"._

* * *

><p>-Bien, ¡vosotros veréis lo que hacéis! Aquí tenéis unos mapas para guiaros hasta el poblado esquimal-dijo Chris, dándole un mapa a Leshawna, Duncan y Noah. Acto seguido se montó en el tren-. Nos vemos allí... ¡Si os morís de hipotermia no, claro! Ah, y por cierto, tened cuidado con los monstruos.<p>

-¿Monstruos?-preguntó Tiana, temblando.

El tren se alejó a toda velocidad, mientras los 13 concursantes se quedaban ahí plantados, mirando el horizonte, como cuando llegaron a Australia semanas atrás. Cada equipo se dirigió a su trineo para decidir qué hacer.

-Lo mejor es que llevemos el trineo-dijo Harold-. Somos muchos y será menos esfuerzo tirar de él. Si no, como son siete cajas, podemos llevar una cada uno, pero el esfuerzo será mayor, y...

-Cállate, Harold-lo cortó Heather.

-Leshawna, tú eres la capitana-le dijo Tiana con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué decides?

-Bueno, yo, eh... Creo que deberíamos llevar el trineo-dijo Leshawna.

-Decidido pues-dijo Sierra, poniéndose una de las cuerdas para tirar del trineo-. ¡Vamos!

-Yo tengo muchos problemas de espalda, no debería...-comenzó Harold.

-¡Cállate!-espetó Sierra, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas de sol-. Ponte la cuerda, ¡y tira!

-¡S-Sí, señor!-exclamó Harold.

Mientras tanto, las _Ardillas Chillonas_ habían decidido usar el trineo de una forma algo especial.

-En vez de tirar de él, lo empujaremos-optó Duncan.

-Sí, qué inteligente... Ahora me arrepiento de haber echado a Justin, ese tío estaba cachas-refunfuñó Hugo.

-Bah, pero igual tenía miedo de romperse una uña y se quedaba aquí mirándose al espejo-dijo Duncan.

-¿Nos podemos romper una uña haciendo esto?-se escandalizó Lindsay-. ¡No he cogido guantes!

-No te preocupes, si te rompes una uña te pago yo una manicura-le dijo Hugo-, pero más te vale ayudarnos.

-Está bien-dijo Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Geoff fue muy simpático al ofrecerme una manicura, y como es muy rico seguro que me lleva a alguna peluquería chic de París así que he decidido romperme todas las uñas. _(Coge un martillo y se mira siniestramente las manos)

* * *

><p>Por último, Izzy y Noah estaban mirando su trineo.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos, Izzy?-le preguntó el moreno.

-¡Déjaselo a Izzy, tú siéntate ahí y vigila que las cajas no se caigan!-exclamó Izzy.

La chica se colocó una cuerda alrededor del cuerpo y echó a correr velozmente, tirando del trineo y de Noah. Los demás se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Se nos están adelantando!-gritó Heather, furiosa-. ¡CORRED!

-Sería más fácil-dijo Leshawna, tirando del carro- si tú nos ayudaras en vez de sentarte ahí.

-Nah, yo creo que no-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el trineo controlando que las cajas no se cayeran.

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya un buen rato haciendo una auténtica carrera bajo cero. Izzy y Noah iban en cabeza, a toda velocidad gracias a la energía de la pelirroja. Las <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em> iban en segundo lugar, empujando el trineo en vez de tirando de él. Las _Joyas de la Corona _iban en último lugar a un ritmo muy lento: Harold, Cody y Tiana apenas tenían fuerza, y Heather estaba sentada en el trineo.

-Uf, no me explico que nos vayan ganando-dijo Leshawna, jadeando-. ¡Somos siete!

-Sólo tres útiles-comentó Sierra, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Heather-. E Izzy es como una legión de guerreros romanos, así que somos los peores.

-¡No somos los peores!-dijo Harold-. ¡La fuerza no lo hace todo! ¡Si somos inteligentes y avanzamos con lógica podremos ganar!

-¿Y qué propones, cerebrito?-preguntó Leshawna.

Mientras tanto, las _Ardillas Chillonas_ intentaban alcanzar a Izzy y Noah.

-¡Estoy muy, muy cansada...!-se lamentó Lindsay, entre lloriqueos.

-No eres la única-dijo Hugo-. ¡Uf! Courtney, perdiste tu libro, ¿verdad?

-Así es-dijo la chica-, aunque conseguí salvar algunas páginas que Gwen se olvidó de llenar de ketchup.

Duncan aguantó la risa para no ofender a Courtney.

-Bien, déjame leerlas-dijo Hugo, cogiendo las hojas que le tendió Courtney-. ¿Os importa que me siente ahí mientras tanto?

-Bueno, no es que me haga muy feliz, pero si tienes un plan...-dijo Duncan, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No es justo!-lloriqueó Lindsay-. ¡No siento los brazos!

Hugo se puso a leer las hojas de Courtney. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba exclamó un grito de felicidad.

-¡Esto está ganado!-les comunicó Hugo-. Tengo un plan, y está dentro de las reglas.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Marcelo? Soy Hugo. Tengo un problemilla en este programa infernal.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Hugo - **_Lo sé. Soy maravilloso. No hace falta que me lo digáis._

* * *

><p>Izzy y Noah avanzaban a toda velocidad por entre la nieve. La niebla y la noche les impedían ver el camino, pero eso no impedía que Izzy fuera corriendo esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos mientras reía histéricamente<p>

-¡Izzy! ¿Estás segura de hacia dónde vamos? ¡No has mirado el mapa ni una vez!-gritó Noah.

-¡Tranquilo, me conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano!-rió Izzy.

-¡Pero si nunca has estado aquí!

-¡Tampoco me conozco la palma de mi mano! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!-la chica dio un salto en un precipicio y ambos se deslizaron a lo largo de un enorme bloque de hielo.

-¡VAMOS A MORIIIIR!-gritó Noah histéricamente.

Las _Joyas de la Corona _estaban aplicando la táctica de Harold: habían embadurnado las cuchillas del trineo con la vaselina para los labios de Heather, y luego habían deslizado el trineo hasta una carretera helada.

-¿Una carretera? ¿Aquí?-se asombró Cody.

-Si Chris ha podido poner vías de tren por todo el mundo, ¿por qué no va a haber una carretera en el Polo Norte?-razonó Harold.

-Las velocidades que podemos alcanzar en esta carretera helada con un trineo lleno de vaselina pueden ser mortalmente peligrosas, y...-comenzó Tiana, pero fue interrumpida por un rugido que les congeló hasta la sangre.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Tyler, asustado.

-Ha sonado como a un oso polar, o algo así-dijo Leshawna.

-¡Un oso polar!-se asustó Heather-. Sierra, tú nos protegerás.

-Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer-dijo la pelimorada, crujiéndose los nudillos-. Pero sí, si ese bicho quiere problemas puede probar conmigo... ¡NADIE TOCA LA MOTO DE SIERRA!

-Pero si tú no tienes... Oh, bueno, déjalo.

Sierra se quitó su cuerda y comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía el terrorífico rugido.

-Esto me recuerda a la novela "Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo", de Mary Shelley...-dijo Noah.

-¿Tú de dónde sales?

Noah e Izzy se habían estrellado contra una farola y su trineo se había destruido. Los dos se dedicaban a recoger las cajas que se habían desperdigado por la helada carretera.

-Vaya, ¿habéis tenido un accidente?-se asombró Tiana.

-Sí, digamos que Izzy se distrajo un poco-dijo Noah, frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Es que vi un OVNI!-confesó Izzy, alegremente.

-Era la Luna, Izzy, no te lo repito más veces-le dijo Noah.

-Es que brillaba tanto...

-Oye, Sierra tarda mucho en volver, ¿no?-comentó Harold.

-¿Y si se la ha comido el oso?-dijo Leshawna, atemorizada.

-¡No!-gritó Cody.

Todos se quedaron mirándole, asombrados.

-Eh... No... No podemos perder más tiempo...-concluyó el chico, sonrojado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **_¿A Cody le gusta Sierra? ... Pero... ¿SIERRA? _

* * *

><p>-Bueno, por mí mejor-dijo Heather-, esa tía está como una cabra, así que creo que nadie la echará de menos.<p>

-Tampoco es eso-dijo Leshawna-, Sierra puede ser muy pesada, pero es útil en las pruebas... ¡Harold, ve a buscarla!

-¿Yoo?-lloriqueó el chico.

-Tranquilos, iré yo misma-dijo Izzy alegremente-. Soy una cazadora profesional de osos polares.

-Cazar osos polares es ilegal-le recordó Noah.

-¡Y no sabes lo que me fastidia!

Izzy fue dando saltos alegremente hacia donde había ido Sierra, mientras los demás la miraban asustados. Cuando la niebla impidió ver la silueta de la pelirroja, todos pudieron escuchar horrorizados un grito de dolor.

-¡Izzy!-gritó Noah, echando a correr hacia donde había ido la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **_Y a Noah... ¿le gusta Izzy? ¡EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO! Esto se acaba, chicos..._

* * *

><p>-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamó Tiana, asustada.<p>

-¿Qué propones?-dijo Leshawna.

-No sé, ¡HUIR!-la morena se montó en el trineo y fustigó a sus compañeros para que tiraran de él.

Justo entonces se oyeron dos voces gritando, acercándose a donde estaban los otros seis: eran Izzy y Noah, que estaban huyendo de algo a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Cody.

-¡E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E...!-gritó Noah, tartamudeando.

-¿E?

-¡EL SASQUATCHANAKWA DE LAS NIEVEEEEEEEEES!

-¿El quéeee?

-¡EL YETIIIIII!-gritó Izzy, muriéndose de risa.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Izzy y Noah recogieron sus cajas a toda velocidad y las echaron en el trineo de las _Joyas de la Corona_ y empezaron a tirar de él con la ayuda de Leshawna, Harold, Cody y Tyler. Heather y Tiana estaban sentadas en el trineo, mirando horrorizadas a una bestia de varios metros de altura y pelo blanco, similar al Yeti de la isla pero sólo cambiando el color de pelo.

-¡Ese bicho se ha comido a Sierra!-gritó Cody, horrorizado.

-No vimos a Sierra por ningún lado, así que se puede deducir que así es-dijo Noah, sin darle importancia.

-¡Sierraaa!-gritó Cody.

El monstruo estaba empezando a darles alcance.

-Eso debía de ser de lo que hablaba Chris... ¡El monstruo!-razonó Tiana.

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir-lloriqueaba Tyler.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!-gritó Leshawna. Cogió una de las cajas de provisiones y la lanzó sobre el monstruo, golpeándole en la cabeza.

-¡Leshawna!-exclamó Heather.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, pero si vas a tirarles cajas de provisiones, ¡tira las de Izzy y Noah!

El monstruo se había quedado atontado en el suelo, por lo que los concursantes aprovecharon para avanzar y ganarle ventaja. No obstante, al cabo de un rato se les había vuelto a acercar. Además, la carretera cada vez se iba cubriendo más de nieve y escarcha y se hacía más complicado avanzar sin resbalar.

-¡Haced algo!-gritó Tyler.

-¡Aaaaah!

El monstruo se había acercado lo suficiente para coger a Tiana y levantarla hacia el cielo.

-¡Suéltame, bestia inmunda! ¡Mi padre es abogado! ¡Si me tocas un pelo...!-amenazó la chica, pero el monstruo empezó a correr en dirección contraria, con ella en brazos-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo...!

-Se lleva a Tiana-informó Heather, sin darle importancia.

-¡Qué! ¡Hay que hacer algo!-exclamó Leshawna.

-Sí, ya estoy haciendo algo...-dijo la chica, sacando una revista.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, las <em>Ardillas Chillonas <em>ya habían llegado al poblado esquimal. Hugo había usado el helicóptero de su familia para colgar el trineo y avanzar el más rápido por el cielo. Una vez se hubo despedido de su asistente personal, Marcelo, los cuatro se dirigieron a la plaza del poblado cargando con las cajas.

-¡Uuh!-exclamó Lindsay alegremente-. ¡Hemos ganado!

Un esquimal se les acercó lentamente.

-¡Ah, la gente en este pueblo necesita una boutique! Van súper demodé-comentó la rubia, sacando su catálogo de nuevas tendencias.

-Ahu jasne poretne jebebez-dijo el esquimal.

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada-dijo Duncan-. ¿Dónde está Chris?

-El tren está ahí-apuntó Hugo-, pero de él no hay ni rastro.

-Dejadme a mí-dijo entonces Courtney, que había permanecido callada casi todo el camino-. Agerebv mazambro piori fluflugana mefe.

-¡Ahee! ¡Dinjo fgue rertemop vhe!

-¿Pero tú sabes hablar esquimal?-se asombró Hugo.

-Si quiero llegar a ser abogada en las Naciones Unidas tengo que saber hablar inglés, francés, italiano, chino, español, alemán, ruso, turco, latín, griego, esquimal, idioma canino e indoeuropeo-explicó la chica-. En fin, dice que "el gran hombre blanco", que imagino que será Chris, le ha dado 2 peces por perseguir a los extranjeros con arpones y colgarlos en lo alto de las horcas de la plaza del poblado.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-dijo Lindsay, sin comprender.

Como toda respuesta, el esquimal sacó un arpón y apuntó hacia ellos.

-Os recomiendo echar a correr-dijo Courtney, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Aaaaaah!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Chris está loco... Cada vez intenta matarnos de maneras más sangrientas. Pero en nuestros contratos pone que lo aceptamos con resignación cristiana, así que no puedo quejarme... No puedo quejarme porque lo pone en mi contrato._

* * *

><p>Noah, Izzy, Heather, Cody, Harold y Leshawna también llegaban al poblado. El monstruo de las nieves también se había llevado a Tyler, por lo que los concursantes parecían particularmente conscernados.<p>

-¡El poblado! ¡Estamos a salvo!-exclamó Harold.

-Rápido, llevemos nuestras cajas al altar-le dijo Noah a Izzy. La chica cogió las siete cajas y ambos echaron a correr.

-¡Hagamos lo mismo, vamos!-exclamó Leshawna.

-Pero... Sierra, Tiana y Tyler...-comenzó Cody, pero Heather le tiró una caja en la cabeza y el chico tuvo que cogerla para evitar un shock cerebral.

Los dos equipos hacían una carrera desesperada por llegar primeros al altar para dejar sus cajas. Mientras tanto, las _Ardillas Chillonas _seguían huyendo del peligroso esquimal asesino.

-¡Cómo es que no hay nadie más en este poblado esquimal!-preguntó entonces Hugo.

-No lo sé, reconozco que es raro-dijo Duncan.

-¡Eh, mirad! ¡Los demás ya están ahí!-exclamó Lindsay, señalando el altar en el que Noah, Izzy, Cody, Leshawna, Harold y Heather estaban dejando las cajas de provisiones.

-¡Démonos prisa, nos van a ganar!-exclamó Courtney.

Los cuatro esquivaron al esquimal, recogieron sus cajas y se dirigieron a toda prisa al altar, pero era demasiado tarde: los demás ya habían dejado todas las provisiones. Eso los convertía en los perdedores de esa prueba.

-¡Maldicióoon!-gritó Courtney-. ¡Habíamos llegado los primeros!

-Si no hubiera sido por ese psicópata bajito...-se quejó Duncan.

-¿A quién llamas bajito?-dijo el esquimal.

-¿Hablas nuestro idioma?-se asombró Duncan.

-Y no solo-dijo el esquimal. Se quitó los ropajes de esquimal que le tapaban la cara para desvelar que era en realidad Chris-. ¡Enhorabuena, concursantes! Habéis llegado al fin de la prueba.

-¿CHRIS?-exclamó Courtney-. ¡Has intentado matarnos!

-Qué va, los arpones eran de goma. Deberíais de haber sospechado cuando visteis que no se clavaban en ningún lado-comentó Chris.

-Sí, es cierto que me pareció extraño-dijo Lindsay, asombrada.

-Bueno, ¡es hora de que anunciemos los resultados!

Justo entonces apareció el Sasquatchanakwa de las nieves, vestido de Santa Claus y cargando con un inmenso saco.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Es ese monstruo!-gritó Cody-. ¡El que mató a Sierra! ... Y, eh, y a los demás.

-No es ningún monstruo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

El monstruo se partió por la mitad para desvelar que el Chef Hatchet estaba en el interior con una sonrisa siniestra. Del saco salieron Tiana, Tyler y Sierra.

-¡Es el Chef Hatchet!-gritaron todos.

-Debimos de sospechar por ese olor a estofado quemado-comentó Harold.

-¡MI ESTOFADO NO ESTÁ QUEMADO, SOLDADO!-gritó el Chef.

Chris condujo a Tiana, Tyler y Sierra a los altares. En el altar de los _Puños de Fuego_, de color rojo, había siete cajas; en la de las _Joyas de la Corona_, de color azul, había seis; en la de las _Ardillas Chillonas_, de color verde, había también siete.

-No hace falta hacer ningún recuento-dijo Leshawna con una sonrisa-, las _Ardillas_ han llegado las últimas, así que son las perdedoras.

-Eso no es así-dijo Chris para asombro de todos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Duncan-. ¿No somos los perdedores?

-Pues no, hay otro equipo que no ha cumplido los requisitos necesarios.

-Eh... ¡AH!-exclamó entonces Leshawna.

-Veo que has caído en la cuenta, preciosa-dijo el presentador-. Uno de los requisitos para ganar esta prueba era traer las siete cajas ÍNTEGRAS. Pero a vosotros os falta una.

-¿Cómo que nos falta una?-se asombró Sierra. Agarró a Chris por el cuello de la camisa-. ¡Mira, chaval, no me vaciles! ¡Nosotros no hemos perdido ninguna caja! ¡Nos la ha tenido que qutiar alguno de estos imbéciles!-señaló a los otros dos equipos.

-Eh... Bueno, yo creo que sí habéis perdido una-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-, y la prueba es el chichón que tiene Chef en la cabeza.

-Es cierto, la caja que tiró Leshawna-exclamó Tiana.

-Glups-Leshawna tragó saliva.

-Por lo tanto, ¡los perdedores de hoy son las _Joyas de la Corona_, mientras que la victoria se la llevan los _Puños de Fuego_, asombrosamente por segunda vez consecutiva!-exclamó Chris.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó Heather, y se giró hacia Leshawna-. ¡Eres una ESTÚPIDA! ¡Has destrozado la buena racha que llevábamos!

-Yo solo quería salvarnos...-dijo Leshawna, empezando a temblar.

-¿De quién? ¿Del Chef Hatchet? Leshawna, ¡estás acabada!-Heather se subió al tren, seguida por los otros miembros de su equipo quienes también estaban enfadados con la chica.

-Pero, pero...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Leshawna nos salvó, es cierto... Pero me da que su equipo no le va a perdonar haber perdido la prueba. En fin, ley de vida, este concurso no es precisamente conocido por ser justo.  
><em>

**Leshawna - **_Pero, pero, pero, pero..._

* * *

><p>Leshawna, Heather y Sierra eran las nominadas de esa semana. Los demás ya habían pasado por el confesionario a depositar sus votos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_Estoy preocupado de que los demás voten a Sierra, aunque Heather y Leshawna tampoco es que sean las reinas del baile en lo que a popularidad se refiere._

**Tiana - **_Sí, Heather es una molestia, pero... Tengo que mantener el pacto con ella. De momento me será más útil que Leshawna._

**Tyler -** _Oh, tío, cómo me alegro de que Leshawna no me nominara y así pueda estar una semana más con Lindsay... aunque ella no sepa quién soy, claro... ¿¡Por qué mi relación con ella se ha estancado y las demás SÍ evolucionan! ¡No es justo!_

* * *

><p>-Leshawna, Heather, Sierra, hoy una de vosotras tres verá su viaje llegar a su fin. Una de vosotras tres no recibirá uno de mis preciosos billetes de tren-les explicó Chris-. La que no lo haga deberá saltar del tren.<p>

Las tres se miraron. Sierra estaba cruzada de brazos y las miraba fijamente. Heather parecía furiosa. Leshawna, preocupada.

-El primer billete de tren es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¿Heather? ¿En serio?

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

La chica se levantó alegremente, cogió su billete y comenzó a hacer un baile de la victoria.

-El último billete es para...

Leshawna miró a Sierra. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Sierra.

-¡TOMA!-gritó Cody. Todos se quedaron mirándole-. Eh... Glups.

Sierra se levantó y quitó su billete a Chris de un zarpazo. Lo cogió y se lo tiró a Leshawna a la cara.

-Fuera. Venga.

-¿Me habéis votado a mí?-dijo, mirando a Tiana, Tyler, Cody y Harold.

-Lo siento, LeDiosa, mi bombón del pecado-le dijo Harold.

-Pero eres la culpable de lo que ha pasado hoy y, aunque odiemos a Heather, no habría sido justo-se excusó Cody.

-¡Pero yo solo quería salvarnos del monstruo!-se excusó Leshawna.

-Lo siento, Leshawna, has de abandonar el tren-dijo Chris alegremente.

La chica se quedó quieta, como si estuviera esperando algo. Todos se quedaron mirándola.

-¿A qué esperas?-le dijo Heather.

-No sé, creía que aparecería alguien de otro equipo para abandonar el concurso, como pasó cuando te expulsamos a ti-se explicó la chica.

-Nada, nada, eso no va a pasar-dijo Chris. Le dio las coderas, las rodilleras y el casco y la dirigió a la salida.

-¡Hasta nunca, Leshawna!-dijo Heather malignamente.

-¡Leshawna!-dijo entonces Harold-. ¡Yo, yo te...!

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

La chica cayó empujada por Heather. Todos se quedaron mirándola caer en el frío mar helado.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Cody, asustado.

-Claro que sí-sonrió Tiana-, siempre y cuando no se la coman los tiburones.

-A ver, ¿quién va a ser el capitán ahora?-preguntó Chris.

-¡Seré yo!-dijo Heather, alegremente-. Ya visteis que con Leshawna no fuimos a ningún lado, estábamos avocados al fracaso.

-Pero si ganamos la mayoría de retos-apuntó Cody.

-Me da igual-dijo la chica-, conmigo obtendréis la victoria ABSOLUTA. ¿Todos a favor?

Nadie levantó la mano.

-Bueno, como es la única que se ha propuesto Heather será la capitana a partir de ahora, ¡venga, fuera de aquí!-dijo él, apagando las luces del vagón.

Cody, Sierra, Tiana, Heather y Tyler abandonaron el vagón. Harold se quedó mirando, asomado por la puerta.

-Hasta siempre, mi reina del baile... ¿Por qué no hay amor para Harold?

* * *

><p>Courtney estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor, pensativa. Era la única que andaba por ahí, hasta que entró cierta chica de pelo negro que le llegaba más allá de la espalda.<p>

-Courtney, ¿te pasa algo?-le dijo Tiana con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Hola... Qué tal...-dijo la chica, sobresaltada.

-Te noto rara, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué estás sola?

-Uhm, bueno, verás, yo...

-Cuéntamelo. No tengas miedo-dijo la morena sentándose a la mesa y agarrando las manos de Courtney-. No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-Yo...-Courtney suspiró-. El otro día besé a Duncan.

Tiana se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

-¿Que... Que tú qué?-dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-No entiendo qué pasa-dijo la chica-. A mí Duncan NO me gusta. Le odio, como odio a Gwen, a Blaineley o a Heather... Pero... No sé, yo...

-Tranquila-le dijo Tiana con una mirada suspicaz-. Son cosas normales. Por lo que sé, has pasado muchas cosas con Duncan, así que es normal que sigas sintiendo algo por él.

-Yo no siento NADA por ese gañán-dijo Courtney, cruzándose de brazos-. En fin, me voy. Gracias por escucharme, Tiana.

-No hay de qué, Courtney. No hay de qué...

Cuando Courtney dio la espalda a Tiana, en el rostro de ésta se dibujó una sonrisa cruel, sanguinaria, señal de que estaba planeando algo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Heather (_capitana_), Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Duncan (_capitán_), Lindsay, Hugo, Courtney  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Noah (_capitán_), Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Fiora (Puños de Fuego), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Puños de Fuego)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡Lo sientoooo! He tardado muchísimo en actualizar por motivos que se escapaban a mi control. Pero al fin está aquí el 12º capítulo de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Este congelante episodio ha sido muy interesante, ya que los Joyas han obtenido su (técnicamente) primera derrota -aunque ya perdieron en TV Show Chris-, y Leshawna ha sido la expulsada por una repentina alianza entre Heather y Tiana. Vamos, que Tiana va pisando fuerte. Heather es la nueva capitana de los Joyas, así que a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas ahora que la que fuera la mala malísima de Total Drama Island se ha puesto a la cabeza de su equipo.

Con este capítulo (o más bien, con el siguiente) llegamos a la primera mitad de la temporada, y ya sólo nos quedan 12 concursantes en pie: Heather, Cody, Sierra, Lindsay, Tyler, Hugo, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Tiana y Harold. Los chicos del Aftermath debatirán sobre esta primera selección en el próximo capítulo, pero ahora quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre los 12 personajes que han superado la primera mitad del fic... ¿Hay sorpresas? ¿O era muy previsible que estos fueran los elegidos? El caso es que la fusión entre los tres equipos está cada vez más cerca... ¿Quiénes serán los que de estos 12 se queden fuera antes de la fusión? ¡Se aceptan apuestas!

Bien, como ya he dicho el próximo capítulo será el Aftermath, y os adelanto que será el primero de la temporada en el que aparecerá el misterioso Ezekiel... ¿Recordáis cuando lanzó una flecha al gorro de Geoff diciendo que volvería? ¡Pues así será! Veremos cuáles son los planes de este misterioso muchacho. Aparte de a Ezekiel, veremos también a los cinco expulsados: Eva, Owen, Fiora, Justin y Leshawna... ¿A los cinco? Bueno, puedo adelantaros en primicia que uno de los cinco no aparecerá en el próximo capítulo por motivos justificados (es un poco fácil adivinar quién es).

Y ahora, ¡a responder reviews! Parece que el beso entre Courtney y Duncan fue un bonito incentivo para que más gente se animara a dejar reviews, bujuju.

**Sunshine che runner - **¡Me alegra que te guste la idea de la Sierra motera! La idea surgió en el mismo momento de escribir el capítulo... Iba a dejar continuar a la Sierra ecologista algún capítulo más, pero me parecía demasiado similar a la feminista. Síi, Tiana se hace odiar. Hay que reconocer que fue MUY CRUEL con Justin, pero ella es así... Veremos qué va haciendo a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Oiiis, me he sonrojado y todo cuando he leído lo de que el romance en mi historia es genial... Para mí cuando en algunos fics abusan de las escenas amorosas se me hace muuy pesado, así que lo adecuado es buscar el punto medio... porque un poquito de romance no hace daño a nadie. Transilvania es una buena idea... Uhm... Y se me ocurren muchas cosas. A ver si aceptan a Chris por allí. ¡Saludos, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Toaneo07 - **A mí también me gustan las parejas raras (Noah e Izzy es la prueba de ello), pero hay algunas que he visto por aquí que son MUY raras... Ezekiel y Heather sí, es bastante rara. Aunque bueno, suelen decir que los polos opuestos se atraen, así que no es algo descabellado. Tendré que leer Total Drama Comeback... El inglés no es un problema :P ya he leído bastantes fics en inglés. ¡Saludines, espero que te gustara el capítulo! (y que esperes con ansias el siguiente, en el que veremos al Zeke).

**Lady I - **Bueno, la Sierra motera es un poco light, pero si fuera un poco más ruda creo que entre Heather y Tiana la tirarían del tren, jejeje! Oh, Dios, odiaba a Justin en Total Drama Action con su "belleza sobre todas las cosas" (echando a Izzy por decir que no era tan guapo, urrgh, cómo me dolió eso!). Me encantó poder darle un poco de su propia medicina, aunque fuera a través de la malvada Tiana. Y bueno, sí que habrá un poquitín de Duncan/Courtney, para satisfacer a los fans de ambas parejas (a los fans de Gwen/Trent, Courtney/Trent o Trent/Duncan, lo siento, pero ni lo veréis). En fin, espero que te gustara el capi, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Sandra19 - **Los listos (y más especialmente Harold) suelen ser MUY poco valorados. Sobre todo por gente como Heather. Y sí, el Duncan de mi historia está muy enamorado de Gwen... Uhmmm, qué intriga, qué pasará. Para empezar habrá que ver la reacción de Gwen en el próximo Aftermath. Y bueno, Tiana sí que se ha hecho odiar (sobre todo en la peanut gallery, porque los del concurso no se han dado cuenta aún de nada). Parece que los únicos que sospechan un poco de ella son Noah y Heather... Esperemos que Tiana no haga una alejandrada y se encargue de ellos! Y bueno, me has dado muuuchas ideas para próximos destinos, juju. Uno de los que has dicho, lo veremos muy pronto. ¡Un saludito, nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

**Supertrip - **Wow, un fan de EEUU (o al menos eso pone en tu perfil). Me siento halagada, bujuju. Yo era fan de Leshawna/Lisana/como quieras llamarla en TDI, pero en las temporadas siguientes se me hizo un poco pesada... Y eso, supongo, marcó su destino para este capítulo. Siento mucho si te ha decepcionado verla marchar tan pronto =( Respecto a la actriz que doblaba a Eva... uf, me has dejado de hielo. No me imagino a la Eva castellana sin esa voz, ¡es que le iba perfecta! Mi favorita de todas las voces de Eva... En fin, en paz descanse, veremos quién dobla a Eva cuando un año de estos Disney XD decida estrenar Total Drama Action...

**SaQhra -** Pobre Justin, ahora cuando se mire al espejo solo va a ver fealdad... Pero, queridos niños, ¡la belleza está en el interior! (algo en lo que Justin no destaca especialmente, por cierto). Y bueno, Sierra es un poco absurda... Quizá robe alguna motocicleta. La veo capaz de cualquier cosa... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**NeOn Love -** ¡Una fan del DxC! Yeeeh, me alegra que te gustara el beso. Veremos qué pasa con estos dos... y qué hará Tiana, por cierto, que es algo de lo que no he hablado aún: del plan de Tiana acerca de Courtney y Duncan. Esperaos algo gordo. ¡Nos leemos!

Y esto es to, esto es to, esto es todo amigos. El próximo capítulo se titulará "_Aftermath II - El fantasma del Aftermath_", y parodiará un libro/musical/película muuuy famoso. ¿Alguien se hace una idea de cuál será? ¡Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo! ¡Hasta entonces!


	13. Capítulo 13: Aftermath II

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 13: Aftermath II - El Fantasma del Aftermath  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

_(Música de cabecera de Total Drama: World Tour Express Aftermath. Aparece un plató de televisión. En el centro están Geoff y Bridgette sentados en un sofá. A su izquierda está la peanut gallery en la que encontramos a Katie, Sadie, Beth, Alejandro (ya libre de la Drama Machine), Trent, DJ, Gwen y Blaineley. El público aplaude)._

_-_¡Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestro programa Aftermath!-anunció Bridgette alegremente.

-El programa donde los repudiados del show venimos a criticar a los que siguen en el juego-explicó Geoff.

-Hoy tenemos un programa muy movidito: cuatro invitados, un montón de secciones nuevas... En fin, ¡una locura!

-Pero antes que nada, ¡demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra _peanut gallery_! ¡Katie! ¡Sadie! ¡Beth! ¡Trent! ¡Gwen! ¡Blaineley! ¡DJ! Y... ¡Alejandro!

Todos se levantaron para saludar al público. Katie y Sadie estaban abrazadas a Trent, Beth estaba sentada junto a Gwen y DJ y Blaineley estaba de pie, como cuando era co-presentadora del Aftermath. Alejandro ya no estaba en la Drama Machine: tenía el pelo más corto y algunas cicatrices en la cara, pero había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Vaya, parece que Alejandro ya está curado-dijo Bridgette poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, hermosa Bridgette-dijo él, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella-. Ahora que he pasado esos meses tan horribles metido en esa máquina sé todo lo que te hice sufrir en el Yukon, y por eso quiero pedirte peor.

-Corta el rollo, Alequemandro-dijo Bridgette-, y vuelve a tu sitio.

-Como tú mandes-dijo el latino, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia antes de sentarse en su sitio al lado de DJ.

-En fin, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes en el programa-dijo Geoff, alegremente-. Tiana sigue haciendo de las suyas y de momento se ha cobrado cinco víctimas , que son: Trent, DJ, Owen, Fiora y Justin. ¿A cuántos te cargaste tú, Alefeandro?

-Uhm, déjame pensar... Pues empezando por tu novia y acabando por Cody...

-¡12 concursantes!-apuntó Beth.

-¿Tantos?-se asombró Bridgette-. Vaya, sí que te merecías acabar en esa máquina.

-Lo reconozco, no estuvo bien lo que hice-dijo Alejandro, dándoselas de víctima-. Espero que algún día podáis perdonarme.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Gwen-, creo que ahora están muy ocupados en odiar a Tiana como para odiarte a ti.

A Blaineley le sonó el móvil en ese mismo momento y se puso a hablar por él, furiosa.

-Creo que está intentado que la contraten como presentadora-comentó Geoff.

-Pues que espere sentada-dijo Bridgette, cruzándose de brazos.

-En fin, _peanut gallery_... ¿Qué os ha parecido el concurso hasta ahora? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Qué os parecen los 12 concursantes que han quedado?

-Estoy orgullosa de que Duncan haya llegado hasta allí... ¡ÁNIMO, DUNCAN!-exclamó Gwen, luciendo su camiseta de apoyo a Duncan.

-Oye-le susurró Bridgette a Geoff-, Gwen no sabe lo del beso de Courtney, ¿verdad?

-No, pero lo sabrá pronto-dijo Geoff con una sonrisa maligna.

-A mí me sorprende que Owen haya sido eliminado tan pronto-apuntó Beth-, siempre llega tan lejos...

-Que no te asombre si vuelve al concurso-comentó Gwen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo quiero que Tiana se HUNDA-exclamó Trent, furioso-, no se puede jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente.

Katie y Sadie emitieron un gritito de emoción y abrazaron con más fuerza a Trent.

-¡Ugh! ¡Chicas! ¡Me asfixiáis!

-Para mí-dijo Blaineley, colgando el teléfono- se pueden hundir Courtney y Heather. Son dos brujas.

-Sí, son de tu club, ¿verdad?-apuntó Bridgette.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y dad paso al invitado ya!

-Bueno...-dijo Geoff.

-Esto...-dijo Bridgette.

-Parece que hace buen día.

-Sí, sí, no hay nubes en el cielo, y...

-¿Qué pasa?-se asombró Gwen-. ¿Por qué no dais paso al invitado?

-Ehh...

-Uhhh...

Los miembros de la _peanut gallery _los miraban sin comprender.

-¡Venga! ¡A qué esperáis!-exclamó Blaineley.

-Es que...-Geoff se acercó a dónde estaban ellos y dijo entre susurros:- La primera invitada es... Eva.

-¿¡QUÉ!-exclamaron todos.

-Yo... tengo que ir al dentista-dijo Blaineley, echando a correr.

-Sí, yo... He olvidado ir a hacer unos recados-exclamó Trent, y se fue seguido por Katie y Sadie.

DJ, Gwen, Beth y Alejandro también echaron a correr.

-¡Ehh! ¡Pero no nos dejéis solos con ella!-exclamó Bridgette, asustado.

-¿Con quién no os queréis quedar solos, exactamente?-dijo una voz, llena de ira, odio y crueldad. Eva salió al escenario y se sentó en el sillón de los invitados.

-¡E-Eva! ¡Q-qué tal!-dijo Bridgette, temblorosa.

-Responde, rubita-dijo Eva.

-Ehh... N-No, estábamos hablando de una película que queremos ir a ver, y...

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡B-Bienvenida al Aftermath, Eva!-exclamó Geoff, con el sudor recorriendo su cara-. Aunque bueno, esto no es nuevo para ti...

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-dijo la chica, levantándose del sillón.

-¡Eh...! Yo... Yo solo... Solo repetía algo que me dijo Bridgette antes, je, je-dijo Geoff.

-¡Pero bueno!-exclamó Bridgette.

-Bien, quiero dejar algo claro-dijo Eva, arrastrando las palabras-. YO me merecía ganar. Si no hubiera tanto tramposo suelto-se crujió los nudillos-, yo seguiría allí.

-Estoy segura de que sí, Eva-dijo Bridgette.

-¿Dónde están los idiotas de la _peanut gallery_?-preguntó la chica de la ceja, señalando los asientos vacíos.

-Les ha surgido una cosa-se excusó Geoff-, vuelven ahora.

-Más les vale...-dijo Eva-. Tengo cuentas pendientes con algunos de ellos.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Geoff.

-Con Katie y Sadie-dijo Eva-. Aposté con ellas que llegaría a la final, pero como veis, he perdido.

-Eres una persona noble, Eva-dijo Geoff, poniéndose el sombrero en el pecho mientras sonaba una musiquilla trágica-. Ya quedan pocas personas como tú.

-... ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-En fin, damas y caballeros, ¡ésta ha sido Eva!-exclamó Geoff mientras Eva se sentaba en la _peanut gallery_.

Uno a uno, todos los miembros de la _peanut gallery_ fueron sentándose en sus asientos, temblorosos.

-Uhh... Esto... Hola, Eva-le dijo Trent, temblando.

-Sí, ¿qué tal?-dijo DJ, con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Bueno, he estado mejor-dijo la chica-. Pero desde que me echaron he ido a unos cursos para aplacar mi ira.

-¿Y funcionan?-preguntó Beth.

Eva le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y la chica cayó fulminada al suelo.

-No mucho-dijo Eva, encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo entonces cayó un foco sobre la _peanut gallery, _aplastando a Eva. Todos se acercaron corriendo a ver si estaba bien (mientras Beth continuaba medio muerta en el suelo) y a ayudarla a salir de debajo del foco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bridgette, asustada.

-¡Se ha caído un foco!-exclamó Gwen-. ¿Esto no era seguro?

-Sí... Eso se supone-se excusó Bridgette.

Empezó a sonar una musiquilla siniestra y una risa resonó por todo el plató. Un ente enmascarado, con una larga capa y un sombrero de copa apareció en una explosión de humo en el escenario, mientras todos ahogaban un grito asustados.

-¡Bua ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!-reía esa misteriosa figura. Lanzó una rosa que se clavó, como en el anterior Aftermath, en el sombrero de Geoff.

-¡Aaah!-exclamó Geoff.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Alejandro.

-¡Bua ja ja ja ja! ¡Lo siento, caballeros, pero he de irme!-dijo la figura, y desapareció de nuevo en una explosión de humo.

Todos se quedaron sin habla. Al cabo de un rato, Gwen dijo:

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

><p>La normalidad había vuelto al plató del Aftermath. Unos pasantes se habían llevado a Eva para que se recuperase del golpe, mientras los miembros de la <em>peanut gallery <em>volvían a estar sentados en sus asientos. Bridgette y Geoff estaban en el lugar de los presentadores.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al Aftermath!-dijo Bridgette.

-Nuestros pasantes están buscando al misterioso hombre que se ha colado y nos ha atacado-explicó Geoff, llorando-. Mi pobre gorro... No merecía morir tan joven.

-Tranquilo, cariño-dijo Bridgette, consolando al presentador-. Te compraré uno nuevo.

-¿Quién sería ese hombre?-preguntó Gwen, asustada.

-No lo sé, pero casi matar a Eva tiene mérito-dijo Alejandro-. Aunque bueno, esto demuestra que Eva es inmortal.

-No seas insensible, Alecanallandro-le reprochó Bridgette.

-En fin, ¡pasamos a nuestra sección nueva más popular!-exclamó Geoff-. ¡Los confesionarios secretos!

-Son confesionarios que nunca vieron la luz y que comprometen a nuestros concursantes...-explicó Bridgette.

-Espero que sean mejores que los del anterior Aftermath-dijo Blaineley, cruzada de brazos-. Aunque es imposible, yo no salgo en ellos...

-Eso es lo que los hace buenos-dijo Bridgette, sonriendo.

-En fin, con todos ustedes... ¡LOS CONFESIONARIOS SECRETOS!

* * *

><p><strong>- CONFESIONARIOS SECRETOS -<strong>

**Las canoas locas**

**Hugo - **_Vale. Sí. Tengo pánico a las alturas. ¿Qué pasa? Es que una vez, en el helicóptero de mi padre, me quedé colgando de la puerta por culpa de mi hermana, que estaba celosa de mí... Y, desde entonces, no puedo soportar estar en sitios altos. _(Se queda callado) _¡Eh! ¡Eso no significa que sea bajito, eh!_

**Heather - **_¡No me puedo creer que Lindsay siga guardándome rencor! Y luego somos las malas las rencorosas..._

**Chef Hatchet - **_¿Por qué nadie puede agradecer mis funciones? ¡Ayudo a ese Chris a meter a los concursantes en las canoas y no es capaz ni de decir GRACIAS! ¡Menudo imbécil! Algún día me iré de aquí, y tendrán que contratar a DJ como chef y los concursantes serán felices... ¡Y ENTONCES CHRIS SERÁ INFELIZ!__  
><em>

**Ni sí, ni no, ni Nessie**

**Lindsay - **_¡Qué súper divertido fue bucear en el mar! Tengo que darle las gracias a Courtney por dejar que lo hiciera yo, ¡es tan buena persona!_

**Tiana - **_Qué pena que esa bobalicona de Lindsay no se quedara en el lago... Pensadlo, ¡qué bonito! No hay tumba más romántica que el fondo de un lago... ¡Que se lo digan al Padrino!_

**Cody - **_Sierra me produce sentimientos contrarios... No sé si eso es bueno, o es malo._

**Harold - **_Ojalá Fiora se fijara algún día en mí. A ver, está claro que ella va a llegar muy lejos en el concurso... ¡Y yo llegaré a la final por ella!_

**La Gran Manzanopoly**

**Tiana - **_¡Nueva York! ¡Nueva York!_

**Hugo - **_Yo ya estuve en Nueva York siendo un niño. Mi padre quería comprarse un edificio de oficinas para tener entretenido al hermano de mi madre._

**Leshawna - **_No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi última visita a Nueva York..._

**La Ruleta de la Tortura**

**Justin - **(Guiña un ojo a la cámara) _Mi belleza lo es todo. Sin ella, no sería nada en el concurso._

**Harold - **_Echo de menos a Fiora... ¡Menos mal que ahora me he vuelto a enamorar de Leshawna!_

**Tyler - **_¿¡Una ruleta de TORTURAS! ¡Debo proteger a Lindsay!_

**Lindsay - **_Qué pena que Tyler ya no esté para protegerme..._

**Desafío bajo cero**

**Leshawna - **_¿Yukon?_

**Hugo - **_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿El Polo Norte? A ver, si yo fuese el presentador de este programa elegiría otros destinos como el Caribe u Holanda..._

**Sierra - **(Con voz de pito) _Ezekiel es el mejor del mundo. ¡VIVA EZEKIEL! ¡VIVA EZEKIEL! ¡VIVA EZEKIEL!_

* * *

><p>-<em>¡VIVA EZEKIEL! ¡VIVA EZEKIEL! ...<em>

La voz modificada de Sierra resonó por todo el plató. Todos se quedaron helados al oír esas dos palabras repetirse constantemente.

-¿Por qué dijo Sierra que Ezekiel es el mejor?-se asombró Trent.

-¡Eso no es lo que decía originalmente!-exclamó Geoff-. ¡Alguien lo ha modificado!

-¿Y quién iba a modificarlo para que dijera que Ezekiel es el mejor del mundo?-preguntó Blaineley, alzando una ceja.

-Pues no sé... ¿Quizá Ezekiel?-dijo lo obvio Bridgette.

-¡No es posible! ¡Ezekiel está desaparecido!-exclamó Blaineley.

-Es cierto, las autoridades llevan buscándolo desde el final de la temporada pasada-les recordó Trent-, y no han sido capaces de encontrarlo.

-¡Esa bestia quemó mi dinero!-gritó Alejandro, furioso-. Si lo encuentro lo voy a...

-¿Y si quien alteró eso fue la misteriosa figura de antes?-dijo entonces Blaineley-. ¡Él es el culpable, él alteró la voz de Sierra!

-Bueno-dijo Geoff-, lo mejor será que no le demos más importancia. ¿Qué os parece si introducimos a nuestros dos siguientes invitados? ¡Cuando todos los invitados hayan pasado por aquí, os daremos una agradable sorpresa!

-¿Agradable sorpresa?-se asombró Gwen-. ¿En el Aftermath? Lo dudo.

-¡Con todos ustedes, Owen y Fiora!-anunció Geoff.

El enorme chico rubio y la pequeña chica rubia salieron al escenario saludando a todos mientras el público aplaudía.

-El ganador de la primera temporada y una de las novedades de nuestra nueva temporada, ¡juntos!-dijo Geoff.

-Hola, Geoff-dijo Fiora, y le resonó el estómago-. ¡Uy, qué vergüenza! Es que no he podido comer nada en todo el día porque la mesa del catering estaba vacía...

-Ups... Culpable-dijo Owen, avergonzado.

-¿Fuiste TÚ?-dijo Alejandro-. ¿¡Te comiste 24 platos llenos de comida!

-¡Y sigo teniendo hambre!-exclamó Owen.

-¿Qué tal estáis, chicos? ¿Cómo os sentís tras haber sido expulsados por culpa de Tiana?-preguntó Geoff.

-¡Esa chica es maligna!-dijo Owen, furioso-. ¡Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien peor que Heather, pero Tiana es mucho peor!

-Es cierto, es muy retorcida-afirmó Fiora-. Ella manipuló a Justin para que... para que me manipulara, valga la redundancia.

-Y tú caíste como una tonta-rió Blaineley.

-Sí, lo reconozco-dijo Fiora, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora que ya no soy víctima de sus encantos, ya no lo veo tan guapo.

-Es que no es tan guapo-dijo Bridgette-. No sé qué le ven a ese chico.

-Sobre todo ahora que tiene la mitad de la cara deformada por culpa de Tiana-apuntó Geoff.

-He de decir que Tiana se excedió con eso-dijo Fiora, pensativa.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó Owen-. Pobre Justin, era tan guapo, me gustaba tanto...

Todos se quedaron mirándole asombrados.

-¡Quiero decir que me gustaba que fuera guapo, no que me gustaba Justin! Jolín, uno no puede ni hablar...-se apresuró a corregirse Owen.

-¿Qué os parece la selección de los 12 concursantes que quedan? ¿Os sorprende?-preguntó Bridgette.

-A mí no-dijo Fiora-. Bueno, pensé que quizá Gwen y Owen seguirían ahí, pero ver que Courtney, Duncan o Heather siguen en pie es tan cliché... ¡Pasa en casi todos los fics que conozco!

-¡No se nos da la oportunidad a personajes poco explotados!-se quejó Beth.

-Sí, dijo la finalista de la segunda temporada-dijo Gwen, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Dejad de romper la cuarta pared!-se quejó Geoff.

-En fin, antes de dar paso a nuestra última invitada vamos a comentar una cosilla-dijo entonces Blaineley, apartando a Geoff del sillón de los presentadores y provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Ey!-exclamó Geoff-. ¡Que el presentador soy yo, Mildred!

-Cállate-dijo Blaineley, poniendo una sonrisa-. Quiero hacerle una preguntar a nuestra _nueva Heather_-y miró a Gwen.

-¿A mí?-se asombró la gótica.

-¿Has visto el programa recientemente?-dijo Blaineley, alegremente.

-Pues no...-dijo Gwen, sin comprender-. No me gusta ver el programa a no ser que Courtney sufra algún tipo de herida.

-Pues el que va a sufrir una herida va a ser tu frágil corazoncito, Gwen-Blaineley le guiñó un ojo.

-Explícate de una vez, Blaineley-pidió Bridgette.

-Bien, recordemos un momento que pasó hace un par de programas...

La pantalla grande se encendió.

* * *

><p><em>Duncan estaba tranquilamente en su compartimento. Hugo había salido a buscar algo para picar, por lo que estaba solo ahora que Justin se había ido. Llamaron a la puerta. "Pasa, está abierto". Se abrió la puerta: era Courtney.<em>

_-¿Courtney?-se asombró Duncan-. ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? Pensaba que te habías prohibido venir a este lugar._

_-Duncan… ¿Por qué no me nominaste? Podías haber conseguido que me echaran y haber vengado a Gwen-dijo la chica._

_-Hiciste más en la prueba que Hugo y Justin, eso es todo._

_-Pero, aun así…-insistió ella, pero Duncan la interrumpió:_

_-Mira, Courtney, yo no te odio ni nada. Nuestra relación acabó un poco así, pero… Bueno, eso no significa que te odie, ¿vale? Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste a…_

_Él también fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por los labios de Courtney. Se quedó paralizado y, cuando pudo reaccionar ante el beso de la chica, Courtney ya se había separado y había echado a correr._

* * *

><p>Todos en el plató del Aftermath se habían quedado mudos de la impresión.<p>

-Por las caras que ponéis el 90% de vosotros veo que no sois asiduos de ver el programa-dijo Blaineley-. ¡Sois un gran ejemplo!

-Esa... Guarra... Acaba... De... Besar... A... Mi... ¿¡NOVIO!-gritó Gwen.

-Bueno-dijo Blaineley, sonriendo-, tú besaste a SU novio, te recuerdo.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero no es lo mismo!-dijo Gwen, tartamudeando.

-¿Qué es diferente?-intervino entonces Trent.

-Yo... Yo... Uhh...

Antes de que Gwen pudiera decir nada volvió a sonar la misma musiquilla siniestra de antes. Todos alzaron las cabezas para mirar a lo alto del plató, pero allí no había nadie.

-¡Bua ja ja ja ja!

La misma risa de antes resonó por todo el plató. La figura enmascarada estaba entre el público, sujetando una cuerda que estaba atada a la lámpara de araña que había justo encima del público.

-¡Bua ja ja ja! ¡Disfruten del espectáculo, caballeros!

La figura tiró de la cuerda y la lámpara se desprendió del techo, cayendo sobre el horrorizado público que estaba emprendiendo la huída. Afortunadamente (o lamentablemente, según se mire) todos consiguieron huir antes de que la lámpara aplastase los asientos. La figura enmascarada había desaparecido.

-¿¡Quién es!-exclamó Geoff.

-¿¡Qué busca!-exclamó Bridgette.

-¿¡Desde cuándo tenemos una lámpara de araña en el plató!-exclamó Blaineley.

-¿¡Por qué Courtney es una roba-novios!-exclamó Gwen.

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al Aftermath!-anunció Geoff-. Estamos sin público y la lámpara casi prende fuego al plató, pero como se suele decir... ¡el espectáculo debe continuar!<p>

Los miembros de la _peanut gallery_ (con Eva reincorporada) aplaudieron, ya que no había público.

-Aún nos queda una invitada por entrevistar, pero nos quedamos sin tiempo-explicó Bridgette-, así que no va a poder ser.

-¿¡No me vais a entrevistar!-gritó Leshawna, saliendo del escenario-. ¡Oh, nena, eso sí que no! ¡A mí me tenéis que entrevistar, yo soy la luz que ilumina este programa!

-Lo sentimos, Leshawna-dijo Geoff-, pero tu expulsión ha sido reciente... ¡No hemos tenido tiempo de echarte de menos!

-¡Me las pagaréeeeeis!-gritó Leshawna mientras Katie y Sadie la arrastraban a la _peanut gallery_.

-¡Va a tener lugar la agradable sorpresa que os anunciamos antes!-exclamó Bridgette.

-A ver, di-pidió DJ-. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Nos llevaréis a un hotel de lujo?

-Bien... ¡Chicos, SEIS de vosotros podréis competir por volver al programa!-anunció Geoff.

Los miembros de la _peanut gallery _se quedaron callados.

-¿Y eso es una agradable sorpresa?-dijo Alejandro, alzando una ceja.

-Sí... ¿No?-dijo Bridgette, dudosa.

-¡Claro, como que vosotros no vais a competir por volver!-exclamó Alejandro-. Vosotros os quedaréis ahí agradablemente sentados con vuestros sueldos millonarios mientras uno de nosotros tiene que sufrir las torturas de ese maniático de Chris.

-Sí, visto así... En fin... ¡Geoff, reparte las cajas sorpresas!

-¿Vais a usar la misma idea que en el Aftermath de la temporada anterior?-preguntó Beth.

-Parecida. Nuestros guionistas no están luciéndose últimamente.

Geoff le dio un bote de cacahuetes a todos los miembros de la _peanut gallery_.

-Quien tenga la fortuna de tener un "Chris en la caja" en su bote de cacahuetes podrá competir por volver al concurso-explicó Geoff.

Uno a uno, todos los presentes fueron abriendo sus botes. Blaineley fue golpeada en la boca por su Chris dorado, al igual que Alejandro, Katie, Fiora, Trent y Owen. Los demás se quedaron en sus sitios, aliviados.

-¡Bien! ¡Vosotros seis competiréis por volver al concurso!-dijo Bridgette, alegremente.

-¡No es JUSTO!-gritó Eva, furiosa.

Blaineley, Alejandro, Katie, Owen, Trent y Fiora se fueron a un sitio especial del plató en el que había una especie de larga escalera con 10 escalones en ella. Tras el décimo escalón no había nada, pudiendo caer por ahí. Geoff llegó cargando con los mismos dados que en la prueba de Nueva York.

-El planteamiento es sencillo-dijo Geoff-. Tenéis que tirar el dado y subir el número de escalones que indique el dado. Tras eso, podréis elegir volver a tirar o quedaros en vuestros sitios...

-Qué tontería, es lógico que querremos volver a tirar-apuntó Blaineley.

-¡Ah! Pero hay un problema-dijo Geoff-. Si elegís volver a tirar y os pasáis del décimo escalón, quedaréis eliminados. Ganará el que quede en el escalón más alto.

Todos tragaron saliva.

-¡Blaineley, vas primera!

Blaineley tiró el dado. Sacó un 4. Subió los cuatro escalones. Tras ella fue Alejandro, que sacó un 2. Katie sacó un 6, Owen un 4, Trent un 1 y Fiora un 3.

-Por ahora la mejor clasificada es Katie-dijo Geoff-. Recordad que podéis volver a tirar para llegar al décimo escalón, pero si os pasáis seréis eliminados.

-¡Iiiiih! ¡Yo ganaré!-exclamó Katie alegremente-. ¡Ganaré y me llevaré el premio por Sadie!

-¡Iiiiih! ¡Mejores amigas!-exclamó Sadie desde su asiento.

-Callaos, me toca a mí-dijo Blaineley, quitándole el dado a Katie.

Lo tiró, y sacó un 2. Se quedó en el sexto escalón. Alejandro tiró y sacó un 6, quedando en el octavo escalón.

-¡Mi turno!-exclamó Katie-. ¡Ganaréeee!

Tiró el dedo, pero sacó un 5.

-¡Sumas 11!-exclamó Geoff.

Katie subió los escalones, pero al llegar al décimo se quedó parada.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿He ganado?

-¡No!-exclamó Geoff-. Estás eliminada, te has pasado del máximo.

-¿Quéeeeeee?-dijo Katie, con lágrimas en los ojos. Geoff subió corriendo y la empujó, y Katie cayó de lo alto de la escalera-. ¡Kyaaaah!

-¡Una fuera, quedan cinco!-exclamó Geoff, ayudando a Katie a levantarse.

Turno de Owen, que sacó un 1 y subió al quinto escalón. Trent sacó un 2 y quedó en el tercer escalón. Fiora sacó un 6 y llegó al noveno escalón.

-Última ronda de tiradas-dijo Geoff.

-Me toca a mí-dijo Blaineley. Tiró el dado. Sacó un 6-. ¡Maldición!

La rubia subió todos los escalones y saltó de lo alto de la escalera.

-Yo prefiero no tirar-dijo Alejandro.

Owen tiró y sacó un 2, quedando en el séptimo escalón. Trent sacó un 1, llegando tan solo al cuarto escalón.

-Creo que Trent ha cogido el dado trucado que Justin le dio a Fiora-le susurró Geoff a Blaineley.

-Yo prefiero no tirar-dijo Fiora, tímida.

-Bien...-dijo Geoff-. Hemos llegado al final de la prueba. El mejor clasificado es... ¡Fiora!

-¡Síiiiii!-gritó la rubia, emocionada-. ¡Vuelvo al concurso!

-Enhorabuena, Fiora-le dijo Geoff-, ¡eres la nueva incorporación a Total Drama: World Tour Express!

-¡Bieeen!-exclamó la chica.

-Bridgette, dale el premio de consolación a nuestros cinco perdedores, si haces el favor-le dijo Geoff a su novia.

Pero la chica no estaba allí. De hecho, no había ni rastro de ella desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Bridgette?-preguntó el rubio del sombrero-. ¡Blaineley! ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¡Yo nada!-exclamó la mujer-. Si he estado haciendo esta ridícula basura.

-¿Entonces...?-Geoff no comprendía nada.

-¡Vino esa figura enmascarada y se la llevó!-exclamó Beth desde la _peanut gallery_.

-Nosotros lo vimos todo-dijo DJ, conscernado.

-¿¡Y por qué no habíais dicho nada!-gritó Geoff, furioso.

-Es que se os veía tan entretenidos...-se excusó DJ.

-¡Bridgette!-gritó Geoff, saliendo del escenario.

-Uhm... ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?-dijo Blaineley.

* * *

><p>Geoff corría por los sótanos del plató del Aftermath, buscando a su amada en los estrechos corredores. La risa del misterioso hombre se oía resonar por los oscuros pasillos de los sótanos, y él se guiaba por esta risa para encontrar a Bridgette.<p>

Al cabo de un rato divisó una estancia tenuemente iluminada por un montón de velas. Era una sala a la que se accedía, extrañamente, mediante una barca. El chico se montó en la barca mientras la risa resonaba con más fuerza, y pronto vio a la figura y a Bridgette rodeados por decenas de velas que iluminaban la sala con fuerza. Bridgette llevaba un elegante vestido azul y el pelo recogido en un moño, y la figura un traje, una capa blanca y la máscara que tapaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-¡Tú!-exclamó Geoff-. ¡Suelta a Bridgette!

-¡Jamás!-gritó la figura.

-¡Hola, Geoff!-saludó Bridgette con una sonrisa-. ¡Estamos merendando gelatina! Está muy rica.

-¡Bridgette, te salvaré!-gritó Geoff.

-Tranquilo, si me lo estoy pasando bien-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Geoff se lanzó sobre la figura y ambos comenzaron una encarnizada lucha con espadas de madera que el misterioso hombre tenía en su refugio.

-¡Me las pagarás por esto!-gritó Geoff.

-¡Y vosotros me las pagaréis por lo que me hicisteis!

-¿Lo que te hicimos? ¡Si no te conozco de nada!

Fue entonces cuando Geoff se fijó en que al hombre le faltaba un cachito de oreja, y cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría...

-¿Ezekiel?-dijo, quedándose quieto.

-Ah, ¿pero aún no te habías dado cuenta de que era él?-dijo Bridgette con los ojos como platos-. ¡Si hasta Katie y Sadie lo sabían!

-Sí, soy Ezekiel, eh-dijo el chico, tirando su espada de madera.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas viviendo aquí?-preguntó Geoff.

-¿Y cuándo recuperaste el habla? ¡Si te habías vuelto una bestia!-exclamó Bridgette.

-Todo comenzó cuando tuvo lugar la final de Total Drama: World Tour-explicó Ezekiel-. El Chef Hatchet me encontró en la orilla de la playa y Chris le pidió que acabase conmigo... Pero el chef se apiadó de mí y me trajo a este escondite, eh. Fue entonces cuando me encontró Beth... Ella se involucró tanto conmigo... Me enseñó a recuperar las maneras, a volver a hablar, eh, y hasta me llevó a la playa para que recuperara el color de mi piel...

-¿Beth?-se asombró Geoff-. ¿Fue ella la que te ayudó a volver a la normalidad?

-Nadie más se acordaba de mí, eh-dijo Ezekiel, triste-, y Beth me pedía que no me dejara ver por la superficie... Pero un día, por fin, me dijo que me iba a ayudar a vengarme. "Ha comenzado la nueva temporada", me dijo, "y pronto harán un programa del Aftermath. Ahí podrás recordarles a todos que existes".

-Vale, y fue cuando lanzaste aquella flecha-recordó Geoff-. ¿Pero por qué has intentado sabotear el programa de hoy?

-Me aburría-dijo Ezekiel encogiéndose de hombros-, y quería vengarme. Además, Eva me cae mal.

-¿Y por qué me secuestraste?-dijo Bridgette.

-Bridgette, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, eh-dijo Ezekiel, poniéndose de rodillas-. ¡Por favor, fúgate conmigo!

-¡No!-exclamó Geoff-. ¡Suéltala!

-¡Jamás!-gritó Ezekiel.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron todos los miembros de la _peanut gallery._

-¡Eh! ¡Ése es Ezekiel!-exclamó Trent lo obvio.

-¿Fue él quien secuestró a Bridgette? Qué heavy-comentó Gwen.

-¡Ezekiel! ¡Suelta a Bridgette!-gritó Geoff.

-Está bien-dijo el chico-, pero quiero algo a cambio...

-¿El qué?

Ezekiel señaló a Fiora, la cual emitió un gritito de pánico.

-¡No, no me hagas daño!-exclamó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No, no te quiero a ti!-exclamó Ezekiel-. Quiero tu premio.

-¿Mi premio?-se asombró Fiora.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero volver a Total Drama!-exigió Ezekiel.

-... Está bien-concedió Geoff-. Te doy el premio de Fiora.

-¡Oye, pero que es mío!-se quejó la rubia.

-Déjales, si es mejor que no vuelvas-le susurró Alejandro-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado?

-Entonces...-dijo Ezekiel, emocionado-. ¿Puedo volver, eh?

-Sí, informaré a Chris de esto... Aunque no creo que le haga muy feliz-dijo Geoff.

-¡Oh, mi héroe!-exclamó Bridgette, abrazándose a Geoff.

-¿¡Pero nadie es consciente de que nunca estuviste en peligro!-se quejó Fiora-. ¡Y ese era mi premio!

-¡Y yo casi no he salido!-se quejó Leshawna.

-Y esto ha sido todo por hoy-anunció Geoff-. Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestro Aftermath.

-¿Qué pasará ahora en el concurso, tras la vuelta de Ezekiel?-dijo Bridgette.

-¡Pero que tenía que volver yooo!-exclamó Fiora, lloriqueando.

-¡Nos vemos en el próximo Aftermath dentro de 6 capítulos! ¡Sintonizadnos para saber qué es de los perdedores y marginados del concurso! ¡Hasta entonces!-exclamó Geoff.

-¡NO ES JUSTOOOOOooooooo...!-lloriqueó Fiora.

* * *

><p>¡Tarán! Y con este pedazo de sorpresón acaba el Aftermath II, basado un poquitín en el Fantasma de la Ópera... Con la vuelta de Ezekiel al concurso. Era algo que estaba deseando que ocurriera, que Ezekiel volviera, porque va a suponer un giro bastante grande para los concursantes. Lo siento mucho por aquellos que desearan ver a Fiora de vuelta, pero es que aún tengo otra sorpresa más...<p>

¡Ezekiel no será el único en volver!

Así es, pronto abriré en mi perfil una encuesta para que vosotros mismos elijáis qué concursante queréis que vuelva al concurso, vuelta que se producirá en el capítulo 17 (lo tengo todo planeado, ¿eh?). La encuesta se abrirá con la publicación del capítulo 14, así que permaneced atentos.

Y bueno, poco más puedo decir... En el capítulo 19 tendrá lugar el próximo Aftermath, que será muy distinto a este que hemos visto, bwehehehe... Pero antes de que este Aftermath tenga lugar seremos testigos de unas cuantas expulsiones más, así que aún queda mucho para eso.

Y ahora, ¡a responder reviews!

**Toaneo07 - **He visto muchas, muchas parejas raras (en serio, de todo tipo... DJ y Sadie, Beth y Alejandro, Courtney y Heather... aunque la más rara y a la vez más popular que conozco es la de Courtney y Chris, que no sé por qué es tan popular), y la verdad es que las hay que me gustan y las hay que me disgustan. Las que son muy, muy bizarras no suelen gustarme, me parece un poco rompeuniversos (¿en serio Heather querría tener algo con Harold? yo creo que antes se arrancaba una oreja). Por cierto, que conste que sí leí tus fics! Por lo menos el de "El chico nuevo", que estoy esperando que lo actualices, y el "Total Drama Reboot" , aunque la pareja de Ezekiel y Heather es un poco... *escalofrío* ¡Te animo a que los continues! Es que se me da fatal dejar reviews... Espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡un saludo!

**Lady I - **¡Uaaaah! Me había olvidado totalmente del Yukon, pero parándome a pensarlo sí que eran desafíos muy parecidos... Oops. Y eso que tenía uno mejor (una competición de patinaje sobre hielo) y no lo hice precisamente porque me parecía poco original... Dios, qué fallo tan monumental jajaja El plan de Hugo, por cierto, era llevar el trineo por los cielos con el helicóptero y ahorrar tiempo... Igual no lo dejé muy claro, otro fallo. Uhm, apuestas interesantes... No puedo adelantarte nada, pero puedo decirte que en alguna de esas apuestas vas un poco desencaminada, bwehehe... Y bueno, como ya viste, quien no estuvo en el Aftermath es Justin (y nadie lo echó de menos). Lógicamente, no quiere salir en la tele con su horrible cara desfigurada. ¿Lo volveremos a ver? En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡un saludo!

**Samantha1609DXC - **Uooh, se me hace raro verte por aquí en vez de en Total Drama Island Remake jajaja Me alegra que te gustara el fic (y el beso de Courtney y Duncan), y espero que sigas leyendo y que te gustara el capítulo, ¡un saludo!

**Sandra19 - **Uhm, a Chris no le gusta mucho contar con sus pasantes, aunque sí, habría sido buena idea... ¡Fallo mío! Y sí, es curioso que Leshawna sea la primera expulsada de su equipo, uhmmm, pobre Leshawna =( Y bueno, uno de los destinos que viste aparecerá en un capítulo cercano, ¡chan chan chan! ¿Cuál será? Ya se verá. En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡un saludo!

**Sunshine che runner - **Leshawna la verdad es que fue un personaje que salió fatal parado de la segunda y tercera temporada... Con lo absolutamente genial que era en Total Drama Island, ais... Espero que en este fic se recuperara, al menos, un poquito de la Leshawna original. Lástima que tengas que seguir un tiempo más con la incógnita del plan de Tiana sobre Courtney y Duncan, pero te advierto que será algo muuuy gordo bwahahaha A ver si Izzy y Noah tienen más momentos de intimidad (advertencia: lo van a tener complicado de momento, ya verás por qué, BWAHAHAHA). ¡En fin! Espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡saluditos!

Y con esto acabamos. El siguiente capítulo, el 14, llegará en un tiempecillo (espero que poco) y se llamará... *chan, chan chan* ¡"Isla del Drama"! ¿En qué consistirá? Os advierto que va a ser un capítulo tremebuuuuundo, ¡ojalá lo esperéis con ganas! ¡Hasta entonces!


	14. Capítulo 14: Isla del drama

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 14: Isla del drama  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros concursantes fueron enviados al Polo Norte, donde tuvo lugar una carrera en trineos hasta un poblado esquimal. Hubo perdedores, y perdidos, y con perdedores me refiero por supuesto a Leshawna, que fue expulsada por provocar la derrota de su equipo, y con perdidos a Tiana, Sierra y Tyler que casi son devorados por nuestro Chef Hatchet. Pero el mayor shock se produjo en nuestro Aftermath, donde Geoff y Bridgette se vieron obligados a permitir que Ezekiel volviera al concurso... ¿Qué pasará ahora que el chico de pueblo ha entrado al juego? ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus equipos? ¿Y los expulsados, lo lincharán por quitarles una posibilidad de volver al juego? Descubridlo hoy en el más impactante episodio de TOTAL DRAMA... WORLD TOUR EXPRESS.

* * *

><p>Noah e Izzy disfrutaban de sus privilegios en el vagón de lujo tras su aplastante victoria en el anterior reto. Noah escuchaba música clásica mientras Izzy devoraba una gigantesca bola de helado.<p>

-La suerte nos sonríe, Izzy-le dijo Noah, satisfecho.

-Sí, es irónico que hayan tenido que irse cinco personas para que empecemos a ganar-dijo la pelirroja.

-Izzy, ¿tú entiendes el significado de la palabra "irónico"?-se asombró Noah.

-¡Claro! Cuando estuve encerrada en Guantánamo había un preso que la usaba mucho. Se llamaba James, y...

-Bueno, Izzy, debemos seguir así-dijo entonces Noah-. No me gustaría que alguno de los dos fuera expulsados...

-¡Tranquilo!-rió Izzy-. Mientras estemos tú y yo solos y no haya nadie que nos estorbe no perderemos ninguna prueba.

Justo entonces Chris entró en el vagón seguido por un chico encorvado con un gorro en la cabeza y al que le faltaba una parte de la oreja.

-Chris-se asombró Noah-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Izzy, Noah, os presento a Ezekiel. Vuestro nuevo compañero.

* * *

><p>Cody y Harold estaban en el vagón comedor desayunando unas gachas insípidas con leche pasada.<p>

-Es increíble que hayamos tardado tanto en perder a alguien, ¿verdad?-sonrió Cody.

-Pobre Leshawna...-dijo Harold, triste-. Ella no se merecía irse.

-Bueno, es cierto que Heather es muy mala, pero... Leshawna fue la culpable de lo que pasó en el Polo Norte-dijo Cody, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizá tengas razón-dijo Harold-, pero aun así me siento culpable por haber dejado que echaran a mi Chocolandra.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Cody - **_¿Chocolandra? Harold está mal de la cabeza..._

* * *

><p>Tiana entró en el vagón entonces. Parecía bastante conscernada.<p>

-¡Tiana! ¿Qué ocurre?-se asombró Cody.

-Chicos, es Sierra, ella...-empezó Tiana.

-¡Sierra! ¿Qué le ha pasado?-exclamó Cody.

-Bueno, ella ha... Se ha...

-¿SE HA MUERTO?

-¡No, hombre!-respondió Tiana, asustada-. ¿Cómo se va a morir? El caso es que ya no es motorista. Ya no... es motorista.

-¿Ha vuelto a la normalidad?-dijo Harold, sorprendido.

-Tampoco es eso-negó Tiana-. Tenéis que verlo vosotros mismos, ¡venid!

Cody y Harold siguieron a Tiana por los pasillos del McLean Express, cruzando vagones, hasta que llegaron al vagón donde estaban los dos compartimentos de las _Joyas de la Corona_. Heather y Tyler estaban frente a la puerta del compartimento de las chicas, rodeados por pajaritos, ardillitas y hasta un venado.

-¿De dónde han salido todos estos animales?-se asombró Cody.

-Es lo que os quería decir-dijo Tiana-. ¡Están aquí por Sierra!

-¿Por Sierra?

-Tenéis que verla-dijo Heather, aguantando la risa-. ¡Ha perdido la cabeza!

-Sí, si creíais que estaba loca por ser feminista o motorista, no habéis visto nada-asintió Tyler.

Cody se acercó a la puerta y llamó, mientras Heather, Tyler, Tiana y Harold (y los animales) permanecían callados y atentos.

-¿Sierra? ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó Cody.

-_Un momento-o-o-o...-_dijo una voz cantarina, acabando la frase con un gorgorito.

-¿Eh? ¿Sierra?

-¿Esa voz era la de Sierra?-preguntó Harold.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y Sierra salió vestida con un largo vestido amarillo, unos zapatitos sin tacón azules eléctricos, el pelo morado recogido en un moño con un lazo y cargando con una cesta llena de manzanas.

-_Ho-ola, Co-ooo-ody_-saludó Sierra con su voz cantarina.

-¿Sierra?-dijo Cody, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Se ha convertido en una ñoña de los bosques!-exclamó Heather, muriéndose de risa.

-¿Ñoña?-sonrió Sierra-. ¡Oh, querida Heather, quizá deberías vigilar ese vocabulario! Ten-le dio una manzana-, las manzanas son grandes maestras.

-Claro, gracias-dijo Heather, pero tiró la manzana al suelo sin disimular.

-Bueno, animalitos-dijo Sierra a los animales que la rodeaban-. ¡Hemos de limpiar este tren! Estando habitado por adolescentes-soltó una risita irritante-, ¡seguro que está lleno de suciedad!

Sierra se fue dando saltitos, seguida por su legión de animales (formada por seis pájaros, cuatro ardillas, un venado, un mapache y dos conejitos) mientras los otros cinco permanecían de pie, sin decir nada.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Sólo faltaban los enanitos..._

**Heather - **_Es definitivo. Sierra es una carga. Ahora que he conseguido librarme de Leshawna, y tengo a Tiana de mi lado, puedo convencer a Harold y Tyler para que, en cuanto perdamos otra prueba, votemos a esa loca._

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes! ¡Reúnanse en la entrada en menos de 5 minutos!-dijo la voz de Chris por el altavoz-. Vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial. Por cierto, ¡coged el bañador!<p>

-¿Bañador?-dijo Heather sin comprender-. ¿VAMOS AL CARIBE?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, ya os gustaría-dijo Chris, muriéndose de risa.

Los 12 concursantes se reunieron en el vagón de entrada, preparándose para la siguiente prueba... Perdón. ¿He dicho 12? Quise decir...

-¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?-exclamó Heather, señalando a Ezekiel.

-Concursantes, ¡Ezekiel ha vuelto al juego!-anunció Chris, aunque no lo hizo sonriendo como él acostumbraba.

-¡Bestia inmunda, devuélveme mi dinero!-gritó Heather, tirándose sobre Ezekiel.

-¡Yo no lo tengo, eh!-gritó Ezekiel, intentando quitarse a la chica de encima-. ¡Se quemó en el volcán!

Entre Tyler y Duncan consiguieron levantar a Heather y apartarla de cerca de Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_Vale, antes mi prioridad era Sierra, pero ahora... ¡Tengo que acabar con Ezekiel!_

* * *

><p>-Vamos a relajarnos todos-pidió Chris-, que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Para qué necesitamos el bañador?-preguntó Tiana.

-Chicos, bienvenidos a...

Abrió la puerta de entrada. Los concursantes observaron asombrados una pequeña isla con un enorme acantilado a un lado y varias cabañas en ella, además de un largo bosque...

-¡La Isla Wawanakwa!-exclamó Chris.

-¡Nooooooooooo!-gritaron todos.

-¿Por qué nos traes aquí? ¿POR QUÉ TORTURARNOS?-sollozó Cody.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-dijo Chris-. Estoy haciendo unas negociaciones para que usen esta isla como vertedero nuclear, pero antes de eso me gustaría que hiciéramos aquí una prueba.

-Vamos, que no pudiste encontrar ningún país que te dejara entrar, ¿no?-dijo Hugo, alzando una ceja.

-Uhm, más o menos-dijo Chris, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **_¡Es genial que nos hayan traído aquí! En esta isla fue donde Lindsay y yo nos conocimos, ¡es perfecto para que ella recuerde de una vez por todas QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES TYLERRRRRRRRRRRR! _(Jadea, sulfurado) _Uf, uf... Lo siento, me pongo muy nervioso._

* * *

><p>-Bien, la prueba de hoy se compondrá de varias partes, que supondrán un homenaje a nuestra primera temporada-dijo Chris-. Primero, saltaréis del acantilado a una enorme diana que hemos puesto abajo. Después, deberéis usar las canoas para ir hasta Boney Island, y allí participaréis en un desafío hecho por Chef: ¡devorar una comida deliciosamente repugnante! Por último, los concursantes que hayan aguantado esta pequeña tortura deberán construir una bicicleta para llegar los primeros al Muelle de la Vergüenza... ¿Lo habéis entendido?<p>

-¡Oh, Chris! ¡Qué maravillosa idea!-dijo Sierra-. Me parece absolutamente espléndida.

-¿Qué le pasa a ésta?-dijo Chris, sin darle importancia.

-Oye, eh-dijo Ezekiel-, yo no recuerdo esos desafíos.

-Será porque fuiste el primer expulsado-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. En fin, acabemos con esto cuanto antes, ¿vale?

-Tranquilo, Noah-dijo Izzy, alegremente-. ¡Esta prueba también será nuestra!

-¡Anda! ¿Ezekiel está ahora con los _Puños?_-preguntó Courtney.

-Así es-dijo Noah, cansinamente-, nos lo han endosado.

-Deberías estar contento-dijo Courtney-. Así sois uno más, siempre es una ayuda.

-Ya... Pero es Ezekiel.

-No sé qué te has creído, eh-le dijo Ezekiel-, yo soy MUY útil.

-Que sí...

Todos empezaron a caminar en dirección al gran acantilado de la isla Wawanakwa... pero Tyler paró a Lindsay y ambos se separaron del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa, Tyson?-le preguntó Lindsay, sin comprender.

-Escucha, Lindsay-le dijo el chico del chándal rojo-, sé que crees que tu novio es un chico llamado Tyler que no soy yo... Pero hoy te voy a demostrar que YO soy ese tal Tyler, y no Tyson, ni Tio, ni Timothy, ni nada por el estilo.

-Oh... ¿Vamos a ver un musical?-dijo Lindsay, alegremente.

-No, sígueme-le dijo Tyler.

-Pero, ¡Tyson! ¡Tenemos que hacer la prueba!-exclamó la rubia.

Los dos echaron a correr en dirección contraria al grupo de concursantes, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Mientras tanto, los otros concursantes ya habían llegado a la cima del acantilado y miraban aterrorizados hacia abajo: ya no había una extensión inmensa de agua, si no una enorme diana hecha de algo blandito, o eso esperaban. La enorme diana era blanca: la parte exterior no tenía nada, pero a medida que se iban acercando al centro iban apareciendo círculos cada vez más pequeños cada uno dentro del anterior, y cada uno con su propia puntuación: el más grande tenía 10 puntos e iban aumentando sucesivamente (20, 40, 60, 80) hasta 10.

-Bien, creo que está claro-dijo Chris, sonriendo-. Deberéis saltar del acantilado e intentar conseguir la mayor puntuación posible. Al final sumaremos la puntuación de cada uno de los miembros de los distintos equipos y el equipo que tenga más puntos obtendrá una ventaja en el próximo desafío... Eh, ¿dónde están Lindsay y Tyler?

-No sé, han desaparecido-dijo Heather, encogiéndose de hombros-. Igual se los ha comido un oso, con suerte.

-En fin, qué más da-dijo Chris-. Así esto está más compensado para los _Puños_.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamó Courtney-. ¡Exijo un receso hasta que Lindsay vuelva!

-¡No admitido!-exclamó Chris-. A saltar todos, ¡ya!

Heather, Cody, Harold, Tiana y Sierra fueron los primeros en acercarse al borde del precipicio. Heather tragó saliva.

-¿Quién va primero?

-Yo misma-dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa-. Deseadme suerte.

La chica cogió carrerilla y saltó del acantilado, mientras todos contenían la respiración. Al cabo de un rato cayó limpiamente en el círculo que marcaba los 60 puntos.

-¡Muy bien, Tiana!-exclamaron Harold y Cody a la vez.

-¡Te toca, Cody!-exclamó Heather, y empujó al chico.

Cody emitió un grito de pánico, y tras mucho gritar cayó en los 20 puntos.

-¡Maldita sea, Cody!-gritó Heather-. ¡Eres un inútil!

-Si ha sido culpa tuya...-murmuró Harold, pero fue interrumpido por un empujón de Heather.

Harold, desgraciadamente, cayó fuera de la diana, por lo que no sumó puntos y aún por encima tuvo que escapar nadando a toda velocidad de los tiburones antropófagos.

-Inútil-casi escupió Heather-. ¡Sierra, te toca!

-Por supuesto, querida-dijo Sierra con su cantarina voz-. ¡_Amiguiito-o-os~_!

Los pájaros aparecieron a los dos lados de Sierra y cuando la morena saltó los pájaros la agarraron delicadamente por el pelo y la chica planeó hasta los el centro de la diana, sumando 100 puntos al marcador.

-¡Eso NO ES JUSTO!-gritó Courtney, histérica.

-Relájate, Courtney-dijo Heather-. Sierra ha saltado y ha caído en los 100 puntos, ¿qué hay de injusto?

-Lo has visto muy bien... ¡Esos bichos la han llevado al centro!

Heather ignoró a la chica y saltó del acantilado. Por desgracia, siguió el ejemplo de Harold y cayó en el agua.

-Bien, eso suma un total de 180 puntos... Una cifra difícil de superar-dijo Chris, ignorando los gritos histéricos de Heather desde el agua.

-Nos toca-dijo Noah a Izzy y Ezekiel.

-Esto va a ser pan comido, eh-dijo Ezekiel-. Soy el mejor saltando desde acantilados.

-¿Cómo se puede ser el mejor en eso?-dijo Noah, alzando una ceja.

Antes de que Ezekiel pudiera responder, Izzy saltó del acantilado dando un triple salto mortal y cayendo limpiamente sobre los 100 puntos. Noah y Ezekiel se quedaron sin palabras.

-¡Wooohoooo!-gritó Izzy-. ¡Ha sido alucinante!

-Me toca-le dijo Noah a Ezekiel, clavando su mirada en el chico del gorro-. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Izzy, campesino.

Noah saltó también, y cayó en los 40 puntos.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo Noah, al caer-. Si hubiera caído un poco más delante, habría conseguido 60 puntos y casi habríamos alcanzado a las _Joyas._

-No te preocupes, Noah-dijo Izzy, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aún tiene que saltar Ezekiel.

Y efectivamente, Ezekiel saltó, pero por desgracia cayó al agua.

-¡Noooo!-gritó Noah cuando vio al chico caer en el mar lleno de tiburones-. ¡Maldito rarito, por su culpa hemos perdido esta parte de la prueba!

-Quizá debería preocuparnos más Ezekiel y los tiburones-apuntó Izzy, por primera vez en su vida siendo sensata.

Courtney, Hugo y Duncan miraban al suelo asustados.

-Yo... Yo no puedo saltar-exclamó Hugo-. ¡Tengo pánico a las alturas!

-No te queda más remedio-dijo Duncan, encongiéndose de hombros-. Courtney y yo tendríamos que caer en los 100 puntos para poder superar a las _Joyas_ sin tu ayuda.

-Pues me da igual, no voy a saltar-dijo Hugo-. Ya os lo he dicho, prefiero perder el concurso que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar, Courtney lo agarró y lo tiró por el acantilado. Hugo cayó sobre los 40 puntos.

-¡MALDITA PSICÓPATA!

-¡Je, je! Pensé que necesitabas un empujoncito-dijo Courtney, con una risita.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Hugo - **_¡AHORA, POR CULPA DE COURTNEY Y DEL SUSTO POR CAER POR EL _(pitido) _ACANTILADO SOLO PUEDO HABLAR A GRITOS!_

* * *

><p>Courtney y Duncan también saltaron, y ambos obtuvieron 60 puntos.<p>

-Eso suma un total de 160 puntos-dijo Chris-. Por lo tanto, los ganadores de este desafío son... ¡LAS _JOYAS DE LA CORONA_!

-¡Síii!-gritaron Heather, Sierra, Cody, Harold y Tiana abrazándose.

-Por lo tanto, en la siguiente parte del desafío tendrán cierta ventaja.

* * *

><p>Tyler y Lindsay caminaban por la playa. Lindsay iba un par de pasos por detrás del castaño, sin comprender qué era lo que pretendía el chico.<p>

-Tyson, tenemos que ir a hacer la prueba-dijo Lindsay-. Si no vamos, Cristie me quemará las yemas de los dedos con un mechero, y...

-¡Lindsay, tienes que recordarme! Recuerda-dijo el chico, señalando el Muelle de la Vergüenza-, fue aquí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, debajo del muelle, durante aquella prueba de mate...

-Yo estuve aquí, con mi novio Tyler-dijo Lindsay-. ¿Tú también estabas? ¡Qué bien!

-Pero Lindsay, ¡es que yo soy Tyler!-exclamó el chico-. Por favor, recuérdalo...

-Lo siento...-dijo Lindsay, con una cara triste-. Lo siento, es que no me acuerdo.

Lindsay parecía sincera, así que Tyler decidió no insistir más.

-Ahh...-suspiró el chico-. Es imposible. No puedes recordarme.

Tyler se puso de espaldas a ella y empezó a caminar, alejándose de Lindsay. Fue entonces cuando Lindsay se fijó en cierta parte de la anatomía del chico, que le traía recuerdos, muchos recuerdos de aquella isla, de la prueba de talentos... ¡Eso era, el trasero de Tyler!

-¡Tyler!-exclamó Lindsay-. ¡Tyler, eres tú! ¡Creí que habías muerto tras la prueba de París!

-¿Eh? ¿Lindsay? ¿ME RECUERDAS?-exclamó el chico de la cinta roja.

-¡Sí, Tyler!-dijo la rubia-. ¡No me puedo creer que estés vivo!

-¡Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-gritó Tyler, y su grito resonó por toda la isla.

* * *

><p><em>Al fiiiiiiiin...<em>

-¿Habéis oído algo?-dijo Noah, mientras Izzy y Ezekiel le ayudaban a cargar la canoa hasta la playa.

-¿Tú también las oyes?-preguntó Izzy, con una mirada que daba miedo-. A mí me dicen que queme cosas.

-No me refiero a eso. En fin.

-Yo sí he oído algo, eh-dijo Ezekiel, pero Izzy y Noah parecieron no escucharle.

La siguiente parte de la prueba consistía en llevar las canoas desde el teatro hasta la playa para ir hasta Boney Island. Las _Joyas _contaban como ventaja el tener la canoa ya en la isla, así que podían salir antes hacia Boney Island.  
>Hugo, Courtney y Duncan parecían particularmente frustrados por la desaparición de Lindsay: si ella hubiera estado durante la prueba, podrían haber ganado y ahora no tendrían que estar cargando con las canoas.<p>

-Esa chica está FUERA como perdamos la prueba-dijo Courtney, furiosa.

-Ohh, si fuera por ti todos estaríamos FUERA desde hace tiempo-respondió Hugo.

-¡Ten cuidado no vayas a quedarte tú FUERA!-gritó Courtney.

-¡Callaos ya las dos!-exclamó Duncan.

-¿_Las_?-dijo Hugo, mirándole fijamente.

Pronto ambos equipos llegaron a la playa, para comprobar horrorizados que la canoa de las _Joyas_ solo era una pequeña mancha en el horizonte.

-¡Nos sacan mucha ventaja!-gritó Courtney-. ¡Vosotros dos, DAOS PRISA!

-Tranquila, princesita-dijo Duncan-. Si nos ponemos nerviosos será peor, y...

-¡Cállate y rema!-gritó Courtney, tirándole un remo a la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Hugo - **_A veces Courtney y Duncan me recuerdan a uno de esos matrimonios de viejos que no paran de pelearse y discutir por tonterías... Solo que ellos llegan a las manos. Muchas veces. Demasiadas._

* * *

><p>-¿Sabéis?-les dijo Izzy a Ezekiel y Noah mientras remaba a toda velocidad-. Algún día me gustaría ir a la Luna...-y miró hacia el cielo.<p>

-Pero ahora no está en el cielo, ¿por qué miras hacia allí?-preguntó Ezekiel, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica.

Ezekiel se giró hacia Noah y le dijo:

-Me da que ésta abandonó la Tierra en su nave nodriza hace tiempo, ¿eh?

-Cállate y rema-dijo Noah mirándole con odio.

-¡Tranquilo, eh!

Tras mucho remar, ambos equipos llegaron al fin a Boney Island y vieron una enorme mesa en la que había diversos platos. A los lados de esa mesa, había tres mesas pequeñas con los símbolos de los tres equipos en ella (en la de las _Joyas de la Corona _había dos platos sucios, mientras que los otros estaban vacíos). Heather, Tiana, Sierra, Cody y Harold ya estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo diversos platos que no parecían precisamente apetitosos.

-¡Bienvenidos a Boney Island!-exclamó Chris-. Como les hemos dicho antes a estas cinco almas en pena, la siguiente parte del desafío tiene lugar aquí, en esta isla maldita, aunque no por ningún motivo en concreto... Simplemente nos hacía ilusión traeros aquí. Como veis, en la mesa hay un total de 30 platos, que son todo tipo de delicias: desde una deliciosa sopa de ojos de mosca a una deliciosa pasta a la _bolognesa_ hecha con sangre de caballo. En fin, ¡lo más rico del último festival de cocina más chic de París!

-Esto es asqueroso...-dijo Heather, intentando engullir unas natillas de mosca molida-. No puedo más...

-Como veis vuestros rivales no os sacan una gran ventaja-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo único que hay que hacer es terminarse un plato y llevarlo a la mesa de vuestro equipo. El equipo que tenga más platos en su mesa cuando acabe el tiempo obtendrá una ventaja en su carrera hacia la meta. Como veis, las _Joyas _tienen tan solo dos platos de ventaja, uno de Harold y otro de Sierra, así que no os será difícil poneros en cabeza.

Noah, Izzy, Ezekiel, Courtney, Hugo y Duncan se acercaron a la mesa, buscando los platos menos repugnantes. Sin embargo, era lógico que no podía haber platos "poco repugnantes", o en ese caso ya habrían sido comidos por el otro equipo.

-No puedo más, ¡no puedo más!-gritaba Tiana mientras intentaba comerse un plato de riñones.

-Pues aún te has cogido lo más sencillito-le dijo Noah, sentándose a su lado donde había un plato de salchichas de tiburón rodeadas por pelo de hiena-. Conozco a gente que come riñones muy a menudo.

-¿A ti quién te ha preguntado, sabelotodo?-le dijo la morena, furiosa.

-¡Perdóname la vida, Mary Sue!-exclamó Noah.

-¡Yo no soy eso!-gritó Tiana.

Todos (menos, sorprendentemente, Izzy e Ezekiel) estaban empezando a desesperarse comiendo las horribles invenciones del Chef. Cuando llevaban ya 20 minutos de prueba, la mesa de los _Puños _tenía 11 platos, la de las _Jo_yas 5 y la de las _Ardillas_ 3.

-Venga, ¡tenéis que acabaros algo!-les gritó Courtney a Duncan y Hugo-. Todo me lo he comido yo...

-Yo no tengo por qué hacer esto-exclamó Hugo-. ¡Llamaré a mi asistente, Marcelo!

-¡Déjate de asistentes, Hugo!-gritó Courtney-. No tenemos tiempo para eso, ¡ponte a comer algo!

Mientras tanto, Ezekiel comía con toda la facilidad todos los platos que encontraba.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Ezekiel - **_Cuando estaba en la granja de mi padre, a veces teníamos que comer las cosas más deliciosas que se nos ocurrían, eh: cuerno de vaca molido, renacuajo hervido... Así que esta prueba es pan comido para mí, eh._

* * *

><p>-¡Así se hace, Ezekiel!-exclamó Noah, quien seguía con su plato de salchichas de tiburón.<p>

-Maldita sea, si no fuera por él no iríais ganando-le espetó Tiana.

Fue entonces cuando Izzy apareció de la nada y devoró el plato de riñones que Tiana aún no se había acabado.

-... Bueno, y por ella-concluyó Tiana.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!-exclamó Chris-. ¿Qué tal ha ido la prueba?

Como toda respuesta, Heather, Tiana, Cody, Hugo, Duncan y Noah se fueron corriendo a vomitar.

-Supongo que esto los deja fuera de juego-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Vamos a hacer el recuento!

Chris se fue hacia las mesas y empezó a contar los platos mientras Harold, Sierra, Courtney, Izzy y Ezekiel miraban.

-¡Ya está! Los _Puños de Fuego_ tienen 15 platos, las _Ardillas Chillonas_ tienen 9 y las _Joyas de la Corona_ tienen 7. Por lo tanto, la ventaja será para... ¡Los _Puños de Fuego_!

-¡Viva, eh!-exclamó Ezekiel, alegremente.

-Enhorabuena, chicos-dijo Sierra con su dulce vocecilla-. Sois los justos ganadores.

-¿Cuál es su ventaja?-dijo Courtney, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Eso, eh! ¡Dínoslo ya!-pidió Ezekiel.

-La siguiente parte de la prueba consistirá en ir hasta la Isla Wawanakwa de nuevo y, una vez allí, ir hasta el bosque donde hemos colocado material para que construyáis una bicicleta. Los _Puños de Fuego_ tendrán los mejores materiales para hacer su bici. Luego elegiréis qué miembro de vuestro equipo queréis que monte en la bici y esos tres miembros deberán hacer una carrera hasta el muelle. Primero en llegar, primero en ganar. ¿Entendido?

* * *

><p>Lindsay y Tyler estaban paseando por la isla tranquilamente, agarrados de la mano.<p>

-¡Oh, Tyler, aún no me puedo creer que hayas vuelto! Me he sentido tan sola...-dijo la chica.

-Tranquila, Lindsay, ahora estaremos SIEMPRE juntos-dijo Tyler, besando su mano.

-Había un chico, llamado Tyson, que me acosaba toooodo el día-confesó Lindsay, riendo-. Me daba un poco de miedo.

-Ehh...-Tyler se quedó mudo-. Bueno, yo...

-Oye, Tyler, ¿crees que Cristie se enfadará mucho cuando me vea? ¡No les estoy ayudando con la prueba! Es que verás, estoy participando en un concurso y...

-Ya lo sé, Lindsay, yo también participo-dijo Tyler, exasperado.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Puedes venir en mi equipo!

Tyler desistió en hacer entender la realidad a la chica que por lo visto se volvía más tonta a cada minuto.

* * *

><p>Los tres equipos ya estaban terminando de construir sus bicicletas, de aspecto poco seguro y que probablemente les conduciría a una muerte segura. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba decidir quién expondría su vida montando en aquellos armatostes.<p>

-A ver, ¿quién se sube?-dijo Heather, quien ya se había recuperado de su descomposición.

-Lo haré yo misma-dijo Sierra, cantarinamente-. ¡Chicoooos!~

Aparecieron una tortuga, que Sierra se puso como casco, y varias ardillas y pájaros.

-Usaré a mis amigos para ganar mi carrera, no os preocupéis-dijo la chica, con un mirar diabólico.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿No era buena?-dijo Tiana, temblorosa.

Duncan, Courtney y Hugo debatían quién debía montar en la bici.

-Tengo que montar yo-dijo Courtney, sacando pecho-. Yo fui delegada de clase, monitora de campamento y...

-Y eso no tiene que ver con montar en bici-cortó Duncan-. Yo llevo toda la vida usando una.

Hugo permanecía callado.

-¿Tú no quieres, Huguetta?-dijo Duncan, alzando una ceja.

-Mira, yo no sé montar en bici-confesó el chico.

-¿Quée?-dijo Duncan, aguantándose la risa.

-A ver, quizá un chico de un barrio marginal como tú necesite la bici como medio de locomoción porque tus padres tuvieron que vender el coche para llevarse un mísero trozo de mortadela a la boca, pero en una familia aristocrática como la mía hay una legión de mayordomos que pueden llevarte a cualquier parte en limusina.

-¡El objetivo de montar en bici no es moverte!-exclamó Duncan-. Es ir con tus amigos, pasarlo bien, sentir el viento en tu cara...

-Bueno, prefiero sentir el aire acondicionado de mi limusina en mi cara-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros-. En fin, ¿montas tú o monta la monitora de campamento?

Duncan se montó en la bici y dio la discusión con Courtney zanjada con un simple "soy el capitán". La chica le dirigió una mirada de odio.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Duncan es ESTÚPIDO. No puedo creer que sea el capitán de mi equipo._ (Se queda mirando a la cámara) _¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo besé! ¡Eso nunca pasó!_

* * *

><p>Izzy se estaba montando en la bici de su equipo cuando Ezekiel la detuvo.<p>

-¡Espera, eh!-gritó el chico-. Yo soy el mejor montando en bici. Déjame demostrarlo.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Izzy, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no sé qué diría Noah, si no estuviera en la enfermería por su delicado estómago.

-Seguro que diría que confía en mí, eh.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Ezekiel - **_No. Dudo que lo dijera, eh._

* * *

><p>Ezekiel, Duncan y Sierra se pusieron en la línea de salida.<p>

-Muy bien, chicos. El recorrido es desde la salida hasta el Muelle de la Vergüenza. Quien llegue antes gana y quien llegue en último lugar, pierde. Es así de sencillo.

-¡Ánimo, Sierra!-gritó Cody.

-¡Tú puedes, rarito!-gritó Izzy.

-...

No hubo palabras de apoyo para Duncan por parte de su equipo. Chris dio la salida y los tres comenzaron a pedalear a toda velocidad. Duncan no tardó en ponerse en cabeza, seguido por Ezekiel y en último lugar Sierra. Preocupada ante heste hecho, Sierra canturreó un ratito y los pájaros se pusieron a su lado. Tras un gesto de la pelimorada, todos los pájaros se lanzaron a picotear a Ezekiel, casi provocando que éste cayera de la bicicleta y que Sierra le adelantara con facilidad.

-Ahora, amiguitas-le dijo a las ardillas que llevaba en la cabeza, guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambos animales saltaron de la cabeza de Sierra y adelantaron a la chica, acercándose peligrosamente a Duncan.

-¡Duncan! ¡Las ardillas de Sierra te van a morder!-le gritó Hugo.

-¿Por qué dices cosas sin sentido? ¿Quieres distraerle?-le preguntó Courtney, furiosa.

-¡Pero es verdad!-se quejó el chico de las gafas de sol.

Y era verdad, sin duda: las dos ardillas se lanzaron a las piernas de Duncan y empezaron a morder al chico agresivamente, provocando que Duncan perdiera el control de la bicicleta y Sierra se pusiera en cabeza. No obstante, Duncan no tardó en recuperarse y la carrera se puso interesante entre él y Sierra. Ezekiel, mientras tanto, seguía atrasado por culpa de los pájaros.

-¡Esto no es justo, eh! No pienso perder otra vez... ¡HE VENIDO A GANAR!

Golpeó a los pájaros con fuerza y empezó a pedalear a toda velocidad, sabiendo que pronto alcanzaría a Duncan y Sierra... cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos hacía tiempo que habían cruzado la meta y Sierra celebraba la victoria de su equipo alegremente.

-No me lo creo, eh... He perdido-lloriqueó el muchacho.

-¡Eh, chicos!-exclamaron entonces Lindsay y Tyler, llegando agarrados de la mano.

-¿A que no sabéis qué? ¡Tyler ha vuelto!-exclamó Lindsay.

* * *

><p>Noah, Izzy y Ezekiel estaban sentados en la sala común, masticando su derrota. Chris los miraba, asombrado.<p>

-Debéis de ser el único equipo que con dos miembros gana dos desafíos, consigue un miembro nuevo y pierde-dijo Chris, riendo.

-Izzy, no deberías haber dejado que Ezekiel hiciera la prueba final-le reprochó Noah, que ya se había recuperado de su indigestión.

-Lo siento, Noah, es que me daba pena-dijo la chica-. Es como el hermano menor al que nunca asesiné accidentalmente...

-Eso ha dado miedo. En fin, como dejaros votar a vosotros tendría un resultado muy obvio (todos los lectores se han dado cuenta de vuestra obvia atracción sexual), he decidido hacer una cosa...

-¿Me vas a echar? Es eso, me vas a echar, ¿no?-dijo Noah, tragando saliva.

-¡No!-rió Chris-. Voy a hacer que los que voten vuestra expulsión sean los demás concursantes... ¿A ver qué opinan? ¿Elegirán al sabelotodo Noah? ¿A la psicótica Izzy? ¿O al recién llegado y no por ello menos marginado Ezekiel?

Los otros 10 concursantes entraron en el vagón y uno a uno fueron entrando en el confesionario a depositar sus votos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Estoy muy contenta de que Tyler haya vuelto! Espero que no le expulsen. ¿En qué equipo está? _

**Harold - **_Noah es un jugador muy inteligente y puede suponer algún tipo de riesgo para una vez avanzado el concurso... Y dudo que Ezekiel o Izzy lleguen muy lejos más tarde._

**Tiana - **_Sin duda, Noah es de los tres el que más reto supone derrotar. Es inteligente y aunque no tiene muchas habilidades se vale de las pocas que tiene para superar los retos..._

**Heather - **_Ezekiel quemó mi dinero. Está acabado._

**Sierra - **_Considero que todos deberíamos ser amigos de todos. ¿Por qué votar por nuestra expulsión? ¡Deberíamos votar para que vinieran aún más amiguitos!_

**Courtney - **_Votaría a Duncan si pudiera, pero como no es el caso votaré a Noah. Es demasiado listo._

* * *

><p>Los tres se dirigieron al Vagón de la Vergüenza con los otros concursantes como público, comentando quién querían que se fuera o qué habría de cena.<p>

-Me siento como en un circo, solo que aquí no hay cacahuetes, eh-dijo Ezekiel.

-Chicos, tengo dos billetes. Pero aquí hay tres concursantes-les dijo Chris-. Por lo tanto, el que no reciba un billete deberá saltar del vagón y abandonará el concurso para S-I-E-M-P-R-E.

-Ya nos sabemos el discursito, incluso Ezekiel-dijo Noah-. Di ya quién se va.

-Bien. El primer billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Izzy.

-¡Yay!-exclamó la pelirroja, recogiendo su billete.

Noah tragó saliva. Ezekiel parecía aterrorizado.

-Chicos, uno de vosotros dos abandonará hoy Total Drama: World Tour Express... El último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Noah.

-¡Noooo!-gritó Ezekiel-. ¡No me puedo creer que me hayáis expulsado tan pronto, eh! ¡Si acabo de llegar!

-Lo siento, Ezekiel. Tus compañeros han hablado-le dijo Chris, dándole el billete de tren a Noah y el casco y las rodilleras a Ezekiel-. Quizá si no fueras tan molesto no te irías tan pronto.

-¡No pienso irme, eh! ¡El premio tiene que ser mío! ¡TIENE QUE SER MÍO!

-¡Vete ya!-gritó Chris. Agarró al chico por los hombros y lo tiró del tren sin darle una oportunidad siquiera de ponerse el casco y las rodilleras.

-En fin, un día interesante-dijo Courtney.

-Sí, no cabe duda.

-¿Qué hay de cena?

Los 12 concursantes y Chris abandonaron el vagón sin ser conscientes de que una mano se aferraba con fuerza a la puerta del tren.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Y nos quedamos exactamente igual que hace 2 capítulos. Tiene mérito._

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Heather (_capitana_), Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Duncan (_capitán_), Lindsay, Hugo, Courtney  
><em><strong>Puños de Fuego<strong>_ - Noah (_capitán_), Izzy

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Fiora (Puños de Fuego), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Joyas de la Corona)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimentos de los Puños de Fuego<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p>Y así acaba el capítulo 14. Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: "esta tía es tonta. ¿Para qué mete a Ezekiel si se lo carga el mismo capítulo de su aparición?", aparte de que las expulsiones tempranas de Ezekiel son enooormes clichés que han atormentado a los fics de Total Drama. Bueno, diré únicamente para justificarme que es por motivos argumentales. Vamos, que la llegada de Ezekiel a la temporada no ha sido algo gratuito que haya hecho por puro fanservice... No, señor, en los próximos capítulos... Bueno, mejor no adelanto nada, buhuhuhu.<p>

El capítulo de hoy era uno que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, por ser un pequeño homenaje a la primera temporada. Me apetecía muchísimo escribir un capítulo situado en la Isla Wawanakwa, y al fin lo he cumplido. Además, este capítulo ha supuesto un cambio bastante gordo en el sentido de que Tyler y Lindsay al fin se han "reencontrado" (a la manera de ver la vida de Lindsay), y de que Sierra ha pasado de ser motera a ser la versión morena de Blancanieves.

En fin, lo prometido es deuda y con este capítulo llega la encuesta de qué personaje queréis que haga su regreso. Son 6 opciones: Alejandro, Trent, Eva, Fiora, Beth y Owen. Os preguntaréis por qué personajes como Gwen, DJ, Leshawna o Blaineley no pueden ser votados... Bien, eso es porque o hay alguna trama argumental planeada para ellos que les impide volver, o porque han sido expulsados muy recientemente (caso de Leshawna y de Justin, por ejemplo), o porque simplemente no me daría ningún juego que alguno de ellos apareciera en el fic (caso de Katie&Sadie o DJ). Pero antes que nada avisaros de una cosa: el personaje que tenga más votos no tiene por qué ser el elegido para aparecer. Es simplemente una encuesta para comprobar la popularidad de los personajes (meter a alguien que es particularmente impopular entre mis lectores sería un suicidio). Para votar he decidido no usar las encuestas de fanfiction, porque no dejan votar a usuarios no registrados. Por lo tanto votar será tan sencillo como decir en vuestra review quién os gustaría que volviera de esos seis o, si queréis hacerlo más íntimo, mandarme un privado. Recordad dar motivos, porfaplis... Si no me sentiría un poco hueca.

Y esto es todo lo que tenía que decir para el capítulo de hoy, ahora me toca mi cometido de responder reviiiiewsss.

**Sandra19 - **Efectivamente, Justin debe de andar buscando alguien que le haga la estética y recupere así su tremenda belleza (no sé por qué se preocupa, lo que le hacía guapo no era su cara, era su cuerpo). Ezekiel sí se pasó un poco tirándole un foco a Eva, pero bueno, Eva sobrevive a lo que sea. Y sí, Blaineley fue muy cruel al enseñarle el beso de Courtney y Duncan a Gwen (sobre todo de la manera descontextualizada que lo hizo, porque Gwen pudo pensarse cualquier cosa), pero hay que recordar que antes ese era su trabajo, y se le daba muuuy bien, jejeje. Y bueno, Noah e Izzy son dos personas que pasan desapercibidas entre los concursantes (al menos Noah, si Izzy no explota nada también), así que ese debe de ser el motivo de que no comentaran nada... quizá lo hagan en el Aftermath III... o quizá no, quién sabe, bwehehehe. En fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que te gustara éste!

**Toaneo07 - **Espero que no te molestara que Ezekiel se quedara fuera TAN pronto, pero como ya dije será por motivos argumentales =) Aun con la marcha de Ezeky, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**Lady I - **Best review ever! Woohooo! Bueno, mi risa cómica favorita es BWAHAHA, pero efectivamente la de Ezekiel es buajaja. Como le dije a Sandra, sí, Ezekiel se pasó con Eva. A mí Eva siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha gustado. Una chica con carácter, sí señor... ¡Eva, queremos tu regreso en la quinta temporada! Uhm, sí, sería interesante que Alejandro entrara al show... De hecho muchas veces me he preguntado cómo habría sido el fanfic si él hubiera estado desde el comienzo. ¿Un romance pasional con Heather? ¿Un triángulo amoroso con Heather y Tiana? ¿O seguiría aprovechándose de Courtney? En cualquier caso, él es una de las opciones que podéis votar, así que quizá veamos a este Burromuerto por aquí.  
>Por cierto, SÍ, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Repasemos los puestos de Duncan: 4º, 1º, 5º. Ni siquiera Owen o Heather han quedado tan bien. Es más que obvio que Duncan es el ojito derecho de los guionistas; yo me alegré mucho con World Tour porque Duncan quedaba fuera pronto (después del empacho de Action era necesario), pero cuando vi que en I see London... me cambiaban a Noah por Duncan casi me pego un tiro. Quiero decir, World Tour era una temporada para que personajes como Noah, Cody, Tyler, Izzy, Leshawna... tuvieran su momento de popularidad... Pero todos, menos Cody, quedan fuera enseguida en pos de Duncan, Heather y Owen, como siempre. En fin, dejo de desbarrar ya, no te puedo adelantar cómo lo hará Duncan en mi fic, pero creo que mi respuesta es una respuesta en sí misma (qué metafísico). En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy, ¡nos leemos!<p>

**Sunshine che runner - **¿Te dio miedo este Aftermath? Esta vez sí que no fue mi intención (en el de Londres sí que quise dar un poquito de miedo, bwahahaha). Me alegra que te gustara que Gwen se diera cuenta del beso... uhm, ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Aparecerá Courtney muerta inexplicablemente? (qué gore). Si te gusta Fiora no te olvides de votar por ella en la encuesta. Realmente me haría muy muy muy feliz si Fiora fuera de las más votadas y superara a personajes del propio show. Y bueno, respecto a la relación de Gwen y Duncan... uhm... no puedo decir nada, soy una tumba. ¡Habrá que esperar apra saberlo! Espero que te gustara este capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**Samantha1609DxC - **A mí también me fascina todo lo del Fantasma de la Ópera 3 Y sí, ahí está el karma. Tal y como Gwen suplicaba miles de veces que el karma golpeara a Heather de formas sádicas, parece que esta vez la golpeada ha sido ella... ¡Uhm! Veremos qué pasa. En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

Y eso es todo por hoy, amiguiiitush. El próximo capítulo llegará pronto, esperemos. Se llamará "Ave Chris, morituri te salutam" y creo que con solo el título os podéis hacer una idea de dónde tendrá lugar. Y os advierto ya hoy: la expulsión de ese capítulo va a ser un SHOCK. ¡Drama, drama, drama! =D ¡Nos vemos entonces, que vaya bonito!


	15. Capítulo 15: Ave Chris, morituri salutam

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 15: Ave Chris, morituri salutam  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros 13 concursantes, con Ezekiel ya incorporado a los _Puños_, viajaron hasta la Isla Wawanakwa, en Muskoka. Allí tuvieron lugar una serie de desafíos basados en las pruebas que tuvieron lugar en la primera temporada: saltar del precipicio, ir a Bone Island, comer comida asquerosa hecha por Chef y por último una carrera en bicicletas hechas por los propios concursantes. Mientras todos se esforzaban por superar las pruebas, Tyler y Lindsay se fueron a dar un paseo La prueba concedió la derrota a los _Puños de Fuego_ y Ezekiel fue expulsado por sus compañeros... quiero decir, por todos los participantes, no solo sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Ganarán de nuevo Izzy y Noah ahora que vuelven a estar solos? ¿O Tiana se ocupará de ellos? ¿Recuperará Sierra la memoria? ¿Hará Heather alguna alianza? ¿Dejaré yo de hacer las mismas preguntas en TODAS las r ecapitulaciones? ¡Descubridlo en el más impactante episodio de TOTAL... DRAMA... WORLD... TOURRRRRR... EXPRESS!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Fue una pena que Noah no fuera expulsado en el programa anterior. _(Se queda pensativa) _Creo que estoy enfocando esto desde una perspectiva equivocada, la fuerza de Noah reside en Izzy... por lo tanto, solo debo acabar con ella y Noah caerá solito. _(Ríe) _Lo tengo todo controlado._

* * *

><p>Sierra estaba limpiando los cristales del vagón comedor del tren acompañada por sus animalitos, mientras cantaba alegremente.<p>

-_Viajando en el McLean Express estoy, sintiéndome como en un convoy... _

-¡Sierra!-la llamó Tiana, que había salido de ninguna parte.

-Oh, querida-dijo Sierra, sobresaltada-. Qué susto me has dado...

-Vaya, qué limpios estás dejando los cristales-le dijo la morena.

-¡Ji, ji! ¿Tú crees?~ ¡Gracias!

-Oye, Sierra, tú eres la mayor fan de Total Drama de todos los tiempos, ¿verdad?

Sierra se quedó mirándola.

-Sí, sí que lo soy, aunque ahora tengo otras ocupaciones... Mis animalitos y la limpieza me llenan completamente como para preocuparme por este concurso-explicó Sierra.

-Comprendo, comprendo, pero aun así seguro que recuerdas muchas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto-asintió Sierra-. Por algo soy la fundadora de 315 de los blogs más famosos de Total Drama, y de 941 poco conocidos.

-Claro. Entonces seguro que sabes muchísimas cosas de los concursantes-afirmó Tiana.

-Claro, sé cuál es el auténtico nombre de Gwen, cuántos hermanos tiene Leshawna y el nombre de todos ellos, cuáles fueron los sórdidos comienzos de Blaineley en el mundo de la actuación y por qué Trent tiene esa obsesión con el número 9, pero... Prefiero limpiar-dijo Sierra, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir de Izzy? Es que quiero hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños...-dijo Tiana.

-Pero si estamos en verano y su cumpleaños es el 9 de enero-exclamó Sierra, con su vena de _fangirl _irritada por la falta de información de Tiana.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-exclamó Tiana, intentando recuperarse tras desmontarse su farsa-. Es que quiero preparar algo grande. Muy grande.

-Vaya, no sabía que Izzy te había caído tan bien en las dos o tres veces que habéis mantenido un diálogo juntas-dijo Sierra, inocentemente conmovida-. Está bien, te contaré todo lo que sé sobre ella.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una de las numerosas mesas del vagón comedor, que en aquel momento estaba vacío.

-Bueno, Izzy ha sido perseguida por la Policía Montada de Canadá en miles de ocasiones y está en el 3º puesto de los Criminales Más Buscados... Y, bueno, tiene un serio desorden de personalidad. En serio, a mí no me gustaría eso de tener varias personalidades que se alternaran... Sería frustrante, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, muy frustrante. Volvamos con Izzy-pidió Tiana, impaciente-. ¿Qué personalidades tiene?

-Pues está Estetoscopio, a quien le gusta ser llamado Oscopio... Explosivo, un _crazy hombre por el bum-bum_... Y Brainzilla, una inteligentísima mujer que...

-¿Brainzilla?-se sorprendió Tiana.

-Sí, Brainzilla. Cuando a Owen y a ella se les cayó el avión encima en la temporada anterior Izzy se volvió súper inteligente y decidió hacerse llamar Brainzilla... hasta que recibió otro golpe en el Aftermath y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Así que se vuelve lista tras recibir golpes? ¡Um! Interesante. Gracias, Sierra, has sido muuuy útil-le dijo la morena-. Puedes seguir limpiando.

* * *

><p>Izzy estaba tranquilamente sentada sola, en su vacío compartimento en el que una vez también estuvieran Blaineley, Fiora y Eva y que ahora era todo para ella. Estaba escuchando música (una música particularmente cañera) mientras movía el pie rítmicamente. Fue entonces cuando notó una presencia misteriosa, un aura fría, un ki asesino... Pero no le dio importancia. Fuera quien fuese, no podían hacer daño a EXPLOSIVO.<p>

Fue entonces cuando optó por cerrar los ojos para echarse una siestecita hasta que llegasen al siguiente destino. Esa persona se acercaba...

Notó un golpe seco en la cabeza y quedó tendida en la cama.

* * *

><p>Tyler y Lindsay estaban muy acaramelados en el vagón 8. Heather los miraba repugnada mientras jugaba a las cartas con Harold y Cody. Hugo y Courtney estaban sentados a otra mesa contando fajos de billetes con la avaricia reflejada en sus rostros. Sierra barría el suelo acompañada por su jauría de animales. Fue entonces cuando entró Noah cargando con uno de sus muchos libros.<p>

-¿Alguien ha visto a Izzy?-preguntó.

-No, por aquí no ha estado-dijo Heather-. ¡Ja! Póker de ases-exclamó, tirando sus cartas y cogiendo todas las galletas que había sobre la mesa.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡tienes que estar haciendo trampas!-exclamó Cody.

-Lo que me sorprende es que hayáis tardado tanto en daros cuenta-dijo Heather, tirando las cartas que tenía escondidas sobre la mesa-. Me voy, me aburre jugar con vosotros.

-Es maligna... Me gusta-murmuró Harold con su áspera voz.

Fue entonces cuando entró una chica de pelo rojo intenso recogido en un moño, de ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas, vestida con su habitual bañador verde y su pareo pero con un andar más elegante de lo que acostumbraba...

-¡Saludos, formas de vida basadas en carbono! Cuánto tiempo desde que no mantenemos contacto visual, ¿cierto?-saludó la chica.

-¿Izzy...?-preguntó Noah.

-¡Saludos, forma de vida basada en carbono comúnmente referida como Noah! ¿Van bien esas mitocondrias?-preguntó "Izzy".

-Ésa no es Izzy-dijo entonces Harold, tembloroso.

-¿Cómo que no es Izzy?-dijo Cody, alzando una ceja-. Claro que es Izzy, solo que se ha puesto el pelo de forma rara, parece una vieja.

-¡Gracias, querido Cody! Usted también está particularmente _nerd_-sonrió "Izzy".

-Os digo que no es Izzy. En la temporada anterior cuando a Owen y a ella se les cayó el avión encima se convirtió en una mujer súper inteligente llamada Brainzilla-explicó Harold.

-Oh, me pongo roja cual comunista, querido Harold-dijo Brainzilla.

-¡Izzy! Deja de hacer ya el tonto, pronto será la prueba y...-dijo Noah, pero fue interrumpido por Brainzilla:

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! Debo refutar la teoría de la relatividad antes de que se me adelanten-exclamó, y salió corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Hugo - **_Ni el más caro de los psicólogos curaría la tremenda locura de Izzy..._

* * *

><p>-Oh, Tyler, estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto...-le decía Lindsay, ronroneando encantada.<p>

-Sí, uhm, yo también, Lidns-le sonrió el chico.

-¡Oooooh, qué monos!-se entrometió entonces Sierra, sentándose entre los dos miembros de la feliz parejita-. Ahhh, me gustaría encontrar a mi príncipe azul... ¿Creéis que si me quedo dormida en el bosque me besará alguien?

-Personalmente... lo dudo-susurró Tyler, pero por suerte Sierra no le escuchó.

-Ay, chicos... Os tengo que confesar una cosa, me gusta un chico-se sonrojó Sierra.

-Ya lo sabemos. Cody-dijo Tyler, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Sí, Xena, tú y Cody hacéis muy buena pareja!-exclamó Lindsay, agarrando a Sierra de las manos.

-¿Qué?-Sierra rió ligeramente, sin darle importancia-. ¡Claro que no me gusta Cody! Estoy enamorada de Duncan.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron Tyler y Lindsay, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Sí, es un chico tan duro... A una encantadora princesa como yo le encantan los hombres punkys-confesó la princesa Sierra de los bosques.

-No puede ser, pero Duncan está con Gwen... no, con Courtney... no, con Gwen... no, con Courtney-dijo Tyler.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me esforzaré por conquistarle-exclamó Sierra-. Eso no supondrá que perdamos la prueba ni nada de eso, ¿eh?

Sierra se fue dando saltitos felizmente mientras Tyler y Lindsay se miraban asombrados.

-El mundo está cambiando...

-Y cambiarás más-terminó Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sierra - **_Duncan es el chico máaas maravilloso del mundo. Sé que él ama a Gwen, pero también amaba a Courtney antes de amar a Gwen, así que puede amarme a mí también, ¿no?_

**Tyler - **_Espero que Cody no se entere. Primero Gwen pasa de él por Duncan. Ahora la Sierra blancanieves pasa de él por Duncan. _

**Sierra - **_¿Cody? A veces hasta me olvido que existe... Pero, por algún extraño motivo, siento que le conozco **demasiado**... Es raro, ¿no?_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡Concursantes! Nos aproximamos a nuestro siguiente destino. Nerviosos, ¿verdad? ¡Preparaos para sudar en sanguinarias batallas a muerte! Chris corta-exclamó el presentador.

-¿Sanguinarias batallas a muerte?-repitió Heather, horrorizada.

-Seguro que es una broma-la tranquilizó Harold.

-Es Chris. NO es una broma-rezongó Heather.

-Me sorprende que no nos haya intentado matar antes-comentó Tiana, que había salido de la nada y se estaba tomando un batido sentada a una mesa.

-¿Y tú de dónde sales?-preguntó Heather, asombrada.

-Oh, nada, estaba a unos asuntos míos-dijo Tiana, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Sabéis dónde puedo esconder una pala ensangrentada?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather -** _Es sospechosa. Tiana, quiero decir. Supongo que me conviene más estar de su lado que en contra de ella... Y quizá me ayude a librarme de Sierra, o de Courtney, o de Tian... Uy, no._

* * *

><p>El tren se frenó y todos corrieron a asomarse a las ventanas del tren para ver cuál era su siguiente destino. Un enorme coliseo semidestruído se alzaba ante ellos, por lo que todos dedujeron que se encontraban en...<p>

-¡Roma!-exclamó Tiana, emocionada-. ¡Estamos en Roma!

-¿En Roma? ¿La ciudad del amor?-se emocionó Sierra, mirando a Duncan.

-Ehh... Esa es París, en realidad-comentó el chico del mohawk.

-Da lo mismo-dijo la chica, poniéndole ojitos.

Los 12 concursantes caminaron hacia el enorme coliseo de Roma, donde Chris les esperaba vestido de emperador romano (una toga blanca y una corona de laurel en el pelo).

-Chicos, ¡bienvenidos a Roma! La cuna de la civilización occidental-dijo Chris, alegremente.

Chef estaba a su lado vestido de esclava sexy, con una peluca rubia y una toga ajustada que marcaba sus extrañas curvas.

-MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS-gritó Heather-. No hay suficiente lejía para olvidar esto.

-¿No me queda bien?-se sonrojó el Chef Hatchet.

-Hace más de 2000 años en esta misma ciudad tenían lugar las más apasionantes batallas de gladiadores-contó Chris-. Batallas a muerte en las que dos hombres se enfrentaban hasta la extenuación... y hasta que uno le cortase la cabeza al otro.

-Técnicamente-apuntó Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco-, no eran combates a muerta ya que...

-No eran combates a muerte porque eran el emperador y el público quienes decidían si el perdedor era ejecutado o no-interrumpió Brainzilla al chico, colocándose las gafas.

Noah se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Uhm, cierto-concedió Chris-. Ya que sois tan listos, ¿podéis decirme qué tipos de combates de gladiadores había?

-Pues estaban...-comenzó Noah, pero fue interrumpido por Brainzilla de nuevo:

-Las batallas comunes entre dos gladiadores, las batallas entre un gladiador y una bestia (ya fuese un león, un toro...) y también las naumaquias, donde se llenaba el coliseo de agua y se hacían batallas en barcos.

-¡Izzy!-gritó Noah-. Lo iba a decir yo.

-Correcto-dijo Brainzilla, riendo jactanciosamente-. Ibas, pero yo soy más rápida... y más inteligente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_¿Qué le pasa a Izzy? No solo se ha vuelto MUY inteligente... ¡también se ha vuelto MUY prepotente!_

* * *

><p>-Vaya, Izzy, ¿qué has desayunado hoy?-sonrió Chris-. Es correcto. Por lo tanto, nuestro desafío de hoy consistirá en una serie de batallas entre vosotros. Primero un minitorneo clasificatorio de combates 1vs1... después, los clasificados deberán participar en una batalla a muerte con una increíble bestia. El que venza a la bestia, ¡ganará la prueba! Es fácil, ¿cierto?<p>

-Qué complicado-se asombró Harold-. Pero me gusta.

-Bien, veamos quién se enfrentará con quién en la primera parte de la prueba-dijo Chris, sacando unos papelitos.

-Duncan, Duncan, Duncan...-murmuró Courtney, cruzando los dedos.

-Lo siento, Courtney, pero me da que no podéis pelear entre miembros del mismo equipo-la decepcionó Chris.

-¡Maldición...!-musitó Courtney.

-El primer enfrentamiento será entre Harold y Hugo.

-Excelente-dijo Hugo-. Un rival escuálido.

-El segundo enfrentamiento será entre Heather y Courtney.

-Uuuuh-sonrió Duncan-. Pelea de gatas.

-Cállate, Duncan-dijo Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-El tercer enfrentamiento será entre Tiana e Izzy...

-Brainzilla-le corrigió la pelirroja.

-Eso, Brainzilla.

-Vaya, qué injusticia-dijo Tiana, sonriendo interiormente.

-El cuarto enfrentamiento será entre Sierra y Duncan.

-¡OHH! ¡Yo no podría hacer tal cosa!-lloriqueó Sierra-. Mi pobre Dunky-pie...

-¿Sierra?-se asombró Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_¿Dunky-pie?_

* * *

><p>-El quinto enfrentamiento será entre Tyler y Lindsay.<p>

-Oh. Dios. Mío-dijo Lindsay, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Y el último enfrentamiento será entre Cody y Noah.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Id a los vestuarios y coged vuestras armas! ¡En 10 minutos tendrá lugar el primer combate!

* * *

><p>Los 12 concursantes estaban en la arena del coliseo. Todos llevaban ropas de gladiadores (lo que hacía que los chicos quedaran particularmente ridículos) y portaban espadas de gomaespuma y unos escudos de aspecto débil. El Chef Hatchet y tres pasantes llevaban a Chris en una especie de cama, mientras éste comía unas uvas que le daba una atractiva pasante.<p>

-Bienvenidos a mi coliseo-dijo Chris-. ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en deleitarme con su pelea a muerte?

-Nosotros-dijo Harold, dignamente, alzando su espada y señalando a Hugo con ella-. ¡Caballero, le reto a un combate!

-No hace falta que me retes-dijo Hugo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Marcelo!

El mayordomo personal de Hugo apareció vistiendo el mismo traje de gladiador que llevaban todos los chicos.

-Yo lucharé en el puesto del señorito Hugo-dijo Marcelo, haciendo una reverencia ante Chris.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!-gritó entonces Courtney-. Eso en realidad va contra las normas-sacó las hojas que le quedaban de su libro de normas destruido-. ¡Lo pone aquí! "Un concursante no puede ser sustituido en una prueba física individual".

-¡Courtney! ¡Cállate!

-Lo siento, Hugo, pero parece que tendrás que luchar tú. Si no Courtney denunciaría al programa... y podría ganar el juicio-se justificó Chris-. Además, me apetece verte sufrir.

-¡Eres un sádico!-se quejó Hugo, mientras Courtney lo arrastraba al centro de la arena donde lo esperaba Harold.

-¡Que comience el combate!-exclamó Chris, mientras un gong sonaba desde Dios sabe dónde.

Harold se lanzó sobre Hugo alzando su espada de gomaespuma, y empezó a golpear al chico con furia. Hugo se defendía como podía mientras Harold continuaba arremetiendo contra él.

-¡Agh! ¡Para!-exclamó Hugo, horrorizado-. ¡Si me dejas ganar, te doy 1000 dólares!

-¡No te esfuerces! ¡No te servirá esta vez, Hugo!-exclamó Harold, continuando golpeando al horrorizado y escuálido chico-. ¡Yo no estoy en venta!

-No quiero hacerte daño-insitió Hugo-. ¡Te doy 10000 dólares!

-¡Ja! ¡No me vencerás!

-Bien, tú lo has querido-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Detuvo el golpe de Harold y empezó a golpearle con furia, haciendo que el chico saliera despedido hacia atrás y cayera dando varias vueltas de campana. Harold estaba inconsciente, por lo que Hugo puso su pie izquierdo sobre el torso desnudo de Harold y alzó su espada hacia el cielo.

-_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori!_-gritó.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Cody, alzando una ceja.

-Ha dicho...-comenzó Noah, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Brainzilla:

-"Agradable y hermoso es morir por la patria"-tradujo.

-¡Izzy!-gritó Noah, furioso.

-¡Victoria para Hugo! Asombrosamente-exclamó Chris-. Bien, bueno, qué más da...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Hugo - **_¡Uff! Qué subidón. Veréis, es que cuando era pequeño los niños del colegio a veces me pegaban por ser bajito, y como a ellos no podía comprarlos con dinero mis padres me apuntaron a clases de defensa propia. "Pequeño pero matón", me llamaba mi maestro._

* * *

><p>El Chef Hatchet recogió al inconsciente Harold y se lo llevó de la arena.<p>

-Siguiente batalla-exclamó entonces Chris-. Heather, Courtney, ¡os toca!

Heather y Courtney se pusieron en el centro de la arena mientras los demás miraban. Las dos se dirigieron una mirada asesina.

-Mira qué bien-sonrió Heather-. Me ha tocado con la abandonada, con la despechada, con la solitaria...

-Cállate-dijo Courtney, mirándola fijamente-. No vas a lograr ponerme nerviosa.

-Tiene que fastidiar que tu chico te abandone por una gótica fea y grasienta-rió Heather-. Y luego, hay que ser PATÉTICA para arrastrarse con un chico que es obvio que te está manipulando. Porque sí, Courtneycienta, Alejandro siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. A ti. Solo. Te. Utilizaba.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó Courtney.

-Vale... Me callo-dijo Heather, encogiéndose de hombros-. Espero que estés buscando nombres para los 40 gatos que tendrás de vieja.

Fue entonces cuando Courtney se lanzó sobre Heather por sorpresa, haciendo que a ésta se le cayera la espada de gomaespuma y el escudo y quedara indefensa. Courtney aprovechó para apalizar a Heather y dejarla completamente K.O.

-¡Heather eliminada!-exclamó Chris-. Wow, esa chica sí que es fuerza.

-Reconozcámoslo todos-dijo Duncan a los concursantes que estaban a su alrededor-. Heather se lo merecía.

-Estamos de acuerdo-asintieron todos.

Mientras el Chef se llevaba a la inconsciente Heather, Courtney volvió a su sitio colocándose el pelo.

-Siguiente combate-dijo entonces Chris-. Tiana. Izz... Bueno, Brainzilla. Os toca.

Tiana se dirigió al centro de la arena meneando su larga melena negra. Brainzilla, en cambio, no se movió.

-Izzy, te toca-le dijo Noah.

-Soy Brainzilla-exclamó ella-. Y, uhm... digamos que... bueno, no me gustan las actividades físicas.

-¿Crees que vas a perder?-preguntó el chico-. Sería _toda_ una sorpresa.

-¡Hipotético!-exclamó Brainzilla-. Yo sólo, uhm...

-¡Venga, te toca!-insistió Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Quizá si Tiana da bien fuerte a Izzy en la cabeza ella se olvide de ese rollo de Brainzilla._

* * *

><p>Tiana y Brainzilla estaban frente a frente.<p>

-Espero que no seas muy dura-dijo Tiana, temblorosa.

-Oh, no has de temer-dijo Brainzilla-. Venga, te concedo el primer golpe. Soy una digna rival.

-Muchas gracias, Srta. Brainzilla-dijo Tiana, sonriendo.

Tiana se lanzó sobre Brainzilla en un ágil movimiento que la pelirroja no fue capaz de ver. Después de eso, se agachó e hizo la zancadilla a Brainzilla, provocando que cayera al suelo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a asediarla con numerosos golpes de su espada de gomaespuma, mientras su rival estaba completamente indefensa.

-¡Oh! ¡Siento una experiencia sensorial totalmente objetiva muy desagradable que soy capaz de sufrir al disponer de sistema nervioso!-exclamó Brainzilla, intentando esquivar los golpes de Tiana en vano.

-Buena definición de dolor-dijo Noah, alzando una ceja.

Brainzilla quedó completamente reducida, mientras Tiana sonreía sonrojada.

-Ups, creo que me he dejado llevar-dijo la chica.

Brainzilla se arrastró hasta la enfermería mientras Sierra y Duncan se dirigían al centro del coliseo.

-Oh, Duncan, estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí-dijo Sierra, sonrojada.

-Eh... Vale-replicó el chico, sin entender.

-¡Ayy, me comporto como una colegiala!-dijo Sierra, casi muriéndose de una risita nerviosa.

-¿Atacas o ataco?-preguntó Duncan, cansado.

-Ataca, ataca...-dijo Sierra.

-Es que me sabe mal atacar a una _mujer_-dijo Duncan.

Fue entonces cuando el mirar de Sierra cambió. Tiró la espada de gomaespuma al suelo y cogió una pancarta en la que ponía "Nosotras parimos, nosotras decidimos", y empezó a golpear a Duncan con ella.

-¡NO PIENSO SER ATACADA VERBALMENTE POR UN ENEMIGO VARÓN!-gritó Sierra.

-¿Cómooooo?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Sierra ha vuelto a ser feminista?-se asombró Courtney.

-Esa chica cada día esta peor de la cabeza-dijo Hugo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Uooh, va a provocar en Duncan una conmoción cerebral!-gritó Lindsay.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que es una conmoción cerebral, Lindsay?-preguntó Noah.

-En el insti cuando no tenía entrenamiento con las animadoras estudiaba-explicó la chica-. Pero a veces no entendía lo que ponía en el libro y me frustraba.

-Será porque lo cogía al revés-le susurró Noah a Hugo, y ambos empezaron a reír.

-¡Eh, mirad, Sierra ha reducido a Duncan!-exclamó entonces Tyler.

Y era cierto. Duncan yacía medio muerto en el suelo mientras Sierra jadeaba, furiosa.

-¡Victoria para Sierra, derrota para Duncan! Veremos qué pasa al final-exclamó Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Duncan - **(Lleno de vendas en la cabeza) _Mamii..._

* * *

><p>El Chef se llevó a Duncan, y Sierra volvió con todos. Para asombro de ellos, volvía a ser la princesa adorable de antes.<p>

-¿Creéis que Duncan me querrá?-les preguntó a Tyler y Lindsay, sonrojada.

-Ehh... Sí, claro que sí-la animó Tyler, mientras se dirigía con Lindsay al centro del coliseo.

-¡Vaya, Tyler, nos toca! ¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó Lindsay.

-Ehh... Pelear entre nosotros-le explicó el chico-. A muerte.

-¡Oh, qué divertido!-sonrió la chica, mirando la espada de gomaespuma y golpeándose accidentalmente con ella en la cabeza.

-¡Lindsay! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tyler.

-Estos no duran nada-comentó Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lindsay y Tyler comenzaron a pelear, rozándose más que golpeándose. Fue entonces cuando Lindsay comprendió cómo funcionaban las espadas y empezó a golpear a Tyler con fuerza exagerada.

-¡Lin-Lindsay! ¡Au! ¡No me obligues a utilizar mis increíbles capacidades deportivas!

Pero Tyler no aguantó nada y enseguida cayó ante los golpes de Lindsay.

-Os lo dije-dijo Noah.

-Uhm-Chris se encogió de hombros-. Tyler eliminado.

-Lo siento, Tyler-dijo Lindsay mandándole un beso mientras el Chef se lo llevaba.

-Último combate-exclamó Chris-. Noah, Cody, os toca.

Ambos chicos, igual de escuálidos y debiluchos, se dirigieron al centro de la arena.

-Eh, tío, suerte, ¿vale?-lo animó Cody.

-Suerte a ti-dijo Noah.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear. La lucha estaba igualada, y todos los clasificados para la siguiente parte de la prueba miraban asombrados.

-¿Quién creeis que va a ganar?-preguntó Tiana, con una sonrisa.

-Cody. Noah no es nada fuerte, ni bueno en los deportes-comentó Courtney.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que solo nos hemos clasificado mujeres?-preguntó Lindsay.

-¡Eh! ¡No os olvidéis de mí!-exclamó Hugo.

-No se olvidaba de ti-sonrió Courtney, cruelmente.

La lucha entre ambos muchachos continuaba.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? A ti no te gustan los deportes-preguntó Cody.

-Hmpf.

-Es cierto-asintió Cody-. Si pierdes, tú e Izzy quedaréis eliminados y uno de los dos se irá, ¿no?

-Si te respondes tú solo, ¿para qué me preguntas?

-Ja, ja, ja-rió Cody.

Noah le propinó un golpe final en la cabeza, y Cody cayó fulminado al suelo.

-Tú lo has dicho. Izzy o yo quedaríamos eliminados. No es nada personal-le sonrió Noah.

-¡Y ya tenemos a los seis clasificados!-exclamó Chris-. Tiana, Courtney, Hugo, Sierra, Lindsay y Noah... Vaya, ehh... No me lo esperaba. Han quedado los más débiles...

-¡NO SOMOS DÉBILES!-gritaron los seis.

* * *

><p>Heather, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brainzilla y Duncan (lleno de vendajes) estaban sentados en el público esperando a que tuviera lugar la siguiente parte de la prueba.<p>

-¿A qué esperan? Quiero irme ya de esta ciudad...-dijo Heather, furiosa.

-¡Pronto se cumplirá un día sidéreo!-exclamó Brainzilla, sonriendo.

-Eh... Vale-dijo Heather, mirándola.

-Oh, Brainzilla, eres tan lista...-dijo Harold, sonrojado-. Creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar.

-¿Cuántas veces te enamoras tú por día, bicho raro?-exclamó Heather.

-Nace el niño en Jerusalén... El rey y la reina caerán tras su reencuentro... La arpía llorará en el planeta donde tanta angustia produjo aplastada por su antiguo aliado...-murmuró Duncan, todavía afectado por la conmoción cerebral.

Fue entonces cuando Courtney, Hugo, Tiana, Sierra, Lindsay y Noah salieron a la arena. Cada uno estaba a una distancia igual en los extremos del coliseo. En el centro había un agujero por el que más tarde subiría la bestia.

-Os explico, chicos-dijo Chris, desde su cómodo asiento-. La horrible bestia que saldrá ahora os atacará a todos y os irá eliminando a todos uno por uno. Realmente da igual lo que os esforcéis, no lograréis vencerla. Así que limitaos a escapar de ella y sobrevivir, porque el último en pie será el ganador.

-¿Y cómo se decide al equipo perdedor?-preguntó Tiana.

-No se decide. Todos los miembros de los dos equipos perdedores quedarán expuestos a votación-sonrió Chris, sádicamente.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos, horrorizados.

-Así empezáis a prepararos para la fusión inminente-dijo Chris-. ¡Que suba la bestia!

Se escuchó entonces el ruido de un mecanismo y todos advirtieron que algo subía por el hueco. Temblorosos, esperaron a que la bestia apareciera, preguntándose qué sería... ¿Un león? ¿Una quimera? ¿Un guepardo? ¿Un...?

-¿El Chef Hatchet?-preguntaron todos, asombrados.

En efecto, el Chef Hatchet (disfrazado de león) estaba en el centro del coliseo. Pero parecía más peligroso de lo habitual.

-¡Que comience el combate!

El Chef Hatchet observó a los seis concursantes que tenía a su alrededor. Ellos lo miraron, acongojados. El hombre fijó su objetivo rápidamente...

-¡Kyaaaaah!-exclamó Tiana, cuando la bestia se lanzó sobre ella.

La morena comenzó a correr desesperada, mientras los otros cinco se alejaban corriendo de ambos. Tiana, cuando notó que el monstruo se acercaba, comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo para la expulsión: Noah. Noah se dio cuenta del movimiento de la morena y decidió poner toda la carne en el asador. La golpeó con su espada de gomaespuma y Tiana cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Fue entonces cuando el Chef la alcanzó y se la llevó a la zona de los eliminados.

-¡Así me gusta, Noah!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Juego sucio!

Tiana lo miraba desde la zona de los eliminados con odio.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Ven. Gan. Za._

* * *

><p>No obstante, el Chef Hatchet había fijado como objetivo ahora a Noah. El chico comenzó a correr desesperadamente, pero no era suficientemente veloz. Para su alivio, justo en ese momento Hugo tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatos y cayó al suelo. El Chef lo notó y se dirigió corriendo hacia él. Aunque Hugo intentó escapar, era demasiado tarde: el Chef lo alcanzó y lo llevó a donde estaba Tiana.<p>

-¡Quedan cuatro!-exclamó Chris.

Courtney y Lindsay estaban a un lado del coliseo. Sierra y Noah al otro. El Chef se lanzó sobre las dos chicas de las _Ardillas_. Lindsay comenzó a correr desesperada, con Courtney por delante, pero fue alcanzada por el Chef Hatchet con relativa facilidad. El Chef, no obstante, no se llevó a la chica a la zona de los eliminados, si no que aprovechó su ventaja sobre Courtney para alcanzarla.

-¡Va a coger a Courtney!-exclamó Hugo.

-Si lo hace, las _Ardillas_ quedaréis eliminadas-apuntó Tiana.

No le fue difícil alcanzar a Courtney, que corría presa del pánico. Solo quedaban Noah y Sierra en pie.

-Oh, qué horrorosa prueba-se lamentó Sierra mientras Lindsay y Courtney eran arrastradas a la zona de los eliminados.

-Que gane el mejor-dijo Noah.

-Así será-asintió Sierra.

Sierra dio un silbido suave. Su legión de animales invadió el coliseo y atacaron al Chef Hatchet. Noah miró la escena asombrado.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?-preguntó a la chica.

-No sé si se podrá, pero a mi Dunky le gusta ir en contra de las reglas-Sierra rió, sonrojada.

-¿A tu Dunky? Si hace menos de una hora que casi le das una paliza de muerte.

-¡Yo no era ésa!-gritó Sierra.

El Chef Hatchet aprovechó la distracción de ambos para zafarse de los animales de Sierra y correr hacia ellos. Sierra gritó horrorizada y echó a correr, pero a Noah le pilló desprevenido.

-¡Noooooo!-gritó Brainzilla... ¿Brainzilla?-. ¡Noaaah! ¡Aguanta!

Izzy se había desatado el moño y había tirado las gafas al suelo. Había vuelto a la normaldiad.

Noah intentó correr desesperado, reforzado por las palabras de Izzy, pero fue en vano. El Chef Hatchet lo alcanzó y lo lanzó con rudeza a la zona de los eliminados.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!-gritó Izzy.

Sierra, por tanto, era la ganadora.

-La victoria es para... ¡Las _Joyas de la Corona_!

-¡Síii!-gritó Heather, alegremente, desde el público, mientras Tyler y Cody se abrazaban alegremente.

-¿De qué te alegras?-le espetó Courtney a Tyler-. ¡Lindsay puede ser expulsada!

-Oh, cachis...-dijo Tyler, quedándose lívido.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Fue una sorpresa ver a Izzy resurgir de la nada. Pero, en cualquier caso y heridas aparte, mi plan se ha cumplido a la perfección. ¿Sabéis? Se me da bien este juego._

* * *

><p>Noah, Izzy, Hugo, Lindsay, Duncan y Courtney estaban los seis nominados. Estaban haciendo cola frente a la puerta del confesionario para depositar su voto.<p>

-¿Quién quieres que se vaya?-le preguntó Hugo a Courtney.

-Lógicamente, no voy a ir contra un miembro de mi equipo-comentó la chica-. Ha sido una tontería lo que Chris ha hecho, ha dejado a Noah y a Izzy en desventaja.

-¿Y te molesta?-se asombró Hugo-. Siempre podemos darte una sorpresa y votar en tu contra.

-Me gustaría verlo-dijo Courtney, simplemente.

-¡Yuhuuu! ¡Votaaar!-dijo Lindsay, alegremente.

-¿Recuerdas cómo se hace, Lindsay?-le preguntó Noah.

-Sí, solo tengo que marcar el botoncito de la persona que quiero que se vaya en los mandos que nos da Chip-explicó la chica.

-Eso era hace como dos temporadas. Da igual, déjalo.

Tras haber votado, los seis se dirigieron al Vagón de la Vergüenza. Allí los esperaba Chris con los cinco billetes de tren.

-Chicos, hoy uno de vosotros se irá para no volver-dijo el presentador-. Tengo aquí cinco billetes, por lo que uno de vosotros se quedará sin billete, y...

-Te doy $100 si te saltas el rollo-sonrió Hugo, tendiéndole un billete a Chris.

-¡Acepto!-exclamó el presentador cogiendo el billete-. Hugo, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan.

Los cuatro recibieron sus billetes. Noah e Izzy se miraron aterrorizados.

-Os lo dije-dijo simplemente Courtney.

-No puede ser...-susurró Noah, mirando a Izzy.

La chica parecía no inmutarse.

-Noah, Izzy, lo siento mucho. Uno de vosotros se irá ... Saltará del tren y no podrá volver. El último billete es para...

Noah tragó saliva. Saliese lo que saliese, saldría perdiendo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Alto!

Izzy se había levantado y había cogido el billete de tren. Todos se habían quedado anonadados.

-Izzy, no me has dejado acabar, el billete no tiene por qué ser para ti-dijo Chris.

-Claro que no-dijo la chica, simplemente. Le dio el billete a Noah-. Abandono.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-Noah se merece más ganar que yo, me dan igual los resultados-dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Izzy! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Me niego!

-Lo siento, Noah, yo decido, muchachito-le dijo Izzy, guiñándole un ojo-. Prométeme que ganarás.

-Izzy, no...-insistó Noah.

-¿Alguna palabra antes de irte, Izzy?-preguntó Chris.

-Sí-dijo la chica, cogiendo el casco y las coderas y rodilleras-. Brainzilla me dejó un mensaje para ti, Noah.

La chica se acercó al muchacho y le susurró al oído:

_Mucho cuidado con Tiana._

Noah quiso abrazarse a Izzy, pero estaba demasiado impactado por lo que había oído. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica había saltado del tren tras guiñarle un ojo cómplice. Noah se quedó desolado, rodeado por los cuatro miembros de las _Ardillas Chillonas._

-Creo que vamos a hacer una prefusión-dijo Chris, insensible ante la desolación de Noah-. ¿Qué te parece si, ahora que estás solo, te unes a las _Ardillas_?

-¿Eh? ¿Ehh?-se asombró Noah.

-Es buena idea-concedió Courtney-. No nos vendría mal un miebro más.

-Yo... Yo... De acuerdo.

-¡Está decidido, entonces! Noah, a partir de hoy eres una _Ardilla Chillona._

Noah se giró hacia la puerta del tren, y miró por última vez el paisaje en el que se había despedido de Izzy.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

_**Joyas de la Corona**_ – Heather (_capitana_), Tiana, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Sierra  
><em><strong>Ardillas Chillonas <strong>_– Duncan (_capitán_), Lindsay, Hugo, Courtney, Noah

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Fiora (Puños de Fuego), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Joyas de la Corona)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los Joyas de la Corona<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las Ardillas Chillonas  
>Vagón 7 – Vagón vacío<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p>*Preparándose para la linchación pública* ¡Lo sientoooooooooooo! ¡Siento haberme cargado a la pareja más mona del fanfic tan pronto! (Bueno, pronto, estamos en el capítulo 15). Supongo que debo justificarme.<p>

Por si no lo habíais sospechado, os confesaré que Izzy es mi personaje favorito. Me enamoré de ella en Total Drama Island y me parece que es uno de los pocos personajes que no ha degenerado a lo largo de las otras temporadas. Siempre fiel a su locura. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic decidí que Izzy sería una de las dos finalistas. Nunca he visto un fic con Izzy como finalista, así que sería algo innovador... Peeeerooo... Me parecía MUY injusto dar tantas ventajas a _mi_ personaje favorito, porque lo que yo quería era un fic lo más impersonal posible. Aunque se note mucho que los ojitos derechos de los guionistas, léase Duncan, Owen y Heather, siempre consiguen puestos altos, yo no quería hacer lo mismo. Por lo tanto, decidí echar a Izzy en el capítulo 9 (el de Nessie, ¿recordáis que os dije que Owen no era el que estaba pensdo para ser el expulsado original de ese capítulo?). Pero Izzy se había vuelto tan popular que me sabía mal cortarle las alas tan pronto... así que decidí dejarla estar durante unos cuantos capítulos más.

Y es así cómo Izzy pasó de ser finalista a ser la sexta expulsada y finalmente a ser la decimoprimera. De todos modos, sabiendo cómo es Izzy no sería raro verla volver... ¿quién sabe?

Con Izzy, han desaparecido los _Puños de Fuego _(creo que esto es lo que más pena me dio escribir =( de verdad), porque Noah se ha unido a las _Ardillas. _Veremos cómo avanza la relación de Noah con los cuatro miembros de este equipo, aunque ya os advierto que durará poco porque la fusión entre los dos equipos es inminente.

Por lo demás, el capítulo ha sido un poco como siempre: amor-odio de Courtney y Duncan, maldad gratuita de Tiana, comentarios venenosos de Heather, Sierra haciendo el loco y Sierra/Blancanieves enamorándose de Duncan mientras aparecía de nuevo la Sierra feminista (esto se explicará en su momento, lo jurooo), Cody sin enterarse de nada, en fin, lo de siempre.

Por cierto, me sorprendió un poco que nadie captase que lo de _Ave Chris morituri te salutam _(Ave, Chris, los que van a morir te saludan) hiciese referencia a Roma. Aquí en España, al menos, es una frase bastante conocida (¿quizá por los cómics de Astérix y Obélix?). En cualquier caso, el capítulo de terror prometido en el capítulo 6 es inminente.

¡A responder reviews, como siempre!

**Andrea - **Siento que no esté Gwen, pero tengo planeadas cosas para la relación Courtney/Dunca/¿Sierra?, y Gwen solo "estorbaría", en el buen sentido de la palabra. Uuuh, me alegra que quieras que vuelva Fiora. Sí, su eliminación es de las más injsutas que ha habido por aquí... de momento. Veremos si Fiora finalmente consigue volver. Y gracias por los cumplidos, realmente te animo a que sigas dejando reviews =) (PD: Siento que Duncan haya tenido tan poco protagonismo este capítulo, pero a veces me gusta dejar "descansar" a personajes con protagonismo excesivo en otros capítulos. Te prometo que pronto habrá dosis de GwenxDuncan, muy prometo, buhuhuhu...)

**A - **¡Voto recibido! Ojalá Fiora regrese. Recordad, ¡capítulo 17! (Es el siguiente del siguiente, uuuh).

**Lady I - **No suenes como Ezekiel, eh (ups). Me alegra que te gustara la Sierra blancanieves. Tenía miedo de meterla después del éxito de la Sierra motera, pero veo que acerté =) Una doble expulsión con Tyler y Lindsay... Uhm... Quizá no vayas tan desencaminada. Recuerda esta review allá por el capítulo 20 (creo). Si no ya te lo recuerdo yo. Dejo el enigma en el aire. Me da que me gusta demasiado decir cosas enredadas, bwahahaha. ¡Bieeen, otro voto para Fiora! Rayos, esa chica se ha vuelto muy popular, ¡soy feliz! =D Sería interesante ver a Katie, pensé seriamente en meterla al principio pero al final no sé qué me hizo decidir que no... Quizá en una quinta temporada veamos su regreso. En fin, ojalá te gustara el capítulo. No me odies por echar a Izzy =( ¡Un saludo!

**Sandra19 - **Chocolandra sí que suena a marca de bombones. "Regala Chocolandra por San Valentín". Harold ya tiene un buen regalo. Sí, cierto, me di cuenta al releer el capítulo al día siguiente. Se me suelen colar muchos fallos gordos, pero por suerte no soléis notarlos (o fingís no hacerlo por mi seguridad mental). Lo editaré en cuanto la vaguería me lo permita jajajaja =) Yyy bueno, no será lo mismo que hizo en el avión. Aunque de Ezekiel no hubo ni rastro este capítulo pronto lo veremos. ¡Un saludo, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Samantha1609DXC - **Da igual como lo escribas, todos lo entendemos (Guaguanacua. Suena a idioma canino jajaja) Ooh, Total Drama Island. La temporada del DxC masivo. Qué tiempos aquellos, snif. Y sí, el karma siempre está presente. ¿Cómo golpeará a Tiana? Si es que la golpea... Temblores, temblores. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, ¡un saludillo!

**Toaneo07 - **Gran review, sí señor. Una síntesis perfecta del capítulo 14 =)

**NeOn Love - **Seeh, sé que lo de Ezekiel fue 100% cliché, pero fue por motivos argumentales que pronto se descubrirán. No quiero decir nada al respecto porque va a ser un shock shock shock. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡saludos!

**Sunshine che runner - **Wooo, artes marciales... No me mates, tienes un punto en común con Tiana (¡ahhhh, no me pegues!) Jajajaja, es broma, aunque ya vimos en este capítulo que la Innombrable pega duro. Podías darle clases (y aprovechar para atacarla) Totalmente cierto, TDI es la mejor temporada de todas. Es simplemente genial. Y bueno, me da que en tu review de este capítulo Tiana se va a llevar una buena hilera de insultos por provocar la expulsión de Izzy. ¿Qué impide volver a Gwen? Uhm, solo estorbaría, como dije antes. Es decir, no es que sea un estorbo, pero no pintaría nada en lo que quiero hacer con Courtney, Duncan... y Sierra blancanieves =) En fin, espero que amaras este capítulo, ¡nos vemos, saludines!

Y esto es TÓ por hoy. A partir de este capítulo las expulsiones van a ser un auténtico frenesí, porque los personajes que quedan son todos importantes para el fic. Adelanto de nuevo que la próxima expulsión será OTRO SHOCK, y se producirá en uno de los destinos que me propuso sandra19 y que a mí no se me habría ocurrido sin su ayuda. El capítulo se llamará "El tesoro de McLean el cojo" (¿otro capítulo referenciando a Chris? Se va a creer importante). ¡Llegará MUY MUY pronto, así que esperad ansiosos!


	16. Capítulo 16: El tesoro de McLean el cojo

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 16: El tesoro de McLean el cojo  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

-En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…  
>Los concursantes llegaron a Roma, donde tuvo lugar un desafío MUY especial: ¡batallas de gladiadores! La lucha final se decidió entre Sierra, Courtney, Hugo, Noah, Lindsay y Tiana, y la victoria fue finalmente para las <em>Joyas<em>. Por otro lado, Izzy fue transformada en Brainzilla por culpa de la mala leche de Tiana, y Sierra se enamoró repentinamente de Duncan. Justo cuando el menda estaba a punto de desvelar al expulsado, Izzy optó por abandonar para que Noah pudiera seguir en el concurso... ¡Qué bonito! En fin, ¿qué pasará hoy? Descubridlo en el MÁS apasionante capítulo de la temporada, ¡será como una montaña rusa!

* * *

><p>Noah entraba cargando con todo su equipaje en el compartimento de los chicos del vagón de las <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>. Duncan y Hugo lo esperaban allí.

-¡Bienvenido a _La Villa Capra_!-exclamó Duncan, irónicamente-. Pon tus maletas ahí, entre el spa y la televisión de plasma.

-Pensaba que el de los comentarios irónicos era yo-dijo Noah, con una sonrisa, tirando su maleta sobre una de las literas vacías.

-No está mal tener compañía-dijo Duncan, apoyándose en la pared aunque el traqueteo del tren impedía en parte la tarea-. Hugo y yo estamos a piques de matarnos...

-No seas exagerado-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú nunca estás por aquí, solo vienes a dormir.

-Eso es porque cuando vengo aquí te encuentro nadando en tu bañera de billetes-replicó Duncan, señalando una piscina hinchable que había en una esquina del compartimento.

-¡Te he ofrecido nadar muchas veces!-exclamó Hugo.

-Eh... Tenéis serios problemas matrimoniales-apuntó Noah, con una sonrisa-. Os recomendaría visitar un especialista.

-¡Cállate!-gritaron ambos.

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Una carta pasó por debajo de la puerta y se oyeron pasos que corrían fuera, en el corredor. Hugo se acercó y recogió la carta.

-Vaya, Duncan, es para ti...-sonrió, viendo el nombre de Ducan escrito en el sobre y rodeado por corazones.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Dame eso!-pidió Duncan, acercándose a Hugo, pero el chico se apartó.

-Qué interesante-dijo Hugo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. ¡Tienes una admiradora secreta!

-¿Será de Courtney?-preguntó Noah.

-No es su letra-comentó Duncan, mirando fijamente el sobre que sujetaba Hugo.

-Salgamos de dudas...-sonrió Hugo.

Abrió el sobre y, cuando iba a sacar la carta, se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna carta dentro: ¡era un sobre cantarín! La voz melodiosa de la Sierra blancanieves empezó a inundar la habitación:

_A mi querido Duncan:_

_Eres responsable de la sensación que siento al oir tu nombre.  
>Tú eres para mí lo que yo querría ser para ti.<br>Eres dulce cual tocinito de cielo,  
>tierno como la carne seca y tibio como el pastrami.<br>Ahora solo puedo afirmar,  
>con temor de tu dudar,<br>que el amanecer es noche y el noche es día  
>cuando noto tu cara acercarse a la mía.<br>_

_Quiero a mi Duncan._

-E-Era... ¿Era la voz de Sierra?-preguntó Duncan, sin entender.

-Vaaaya, Duncan, ¡las traes locas a todas!-dijo Hugo, muriéndose de risa.

-Seguro que se ha equivocado, debía de ser para Cody-razonó entonces Duncan.

-No te creas-intervino Noah-. En la prueba anterior estuve todo el rato diciendo lo maravilloso que eras.

-Definitivamente, Sierra ha perdido la cabeza-dijo Hugo, tirando el sobre al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay que estar loca para gustarle yo?-se enfureció Duncan.

-Qué va, solo acudo a los antecedentes... Courtney y Gwen no son precisamente las reinas de la normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Me da que la convivencia con estos dos no va a ser precisamente sencilla..._

**Duncan - **_¿Cómo es posible que yo le guste a Sierra? ¡Si estaba obsesionada con Cody! Esa chica debe de tener algún tipo de trauma infantil... De verdad, entre ella, Courtney y Hugo... Cada vez tengo más ganas de que me den la patada._

* * *

><p>Tiana estaba tranquilamente sentada, hablando con Heather y comiendo unas golosinas.<p>

-La verdad es que nuestra alianza para echar a Leshawna fue bastante eficaz, Tiana-le dijo Heather, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Tiana.

-Sí, esa chica siempre ha sido como un dolor de muelas interminable-suspiró Heather-. Tenerla fuera va a hacer esto más sencillo.

-Vaya, yo nunca consideré a Leshawna una rival tan temible-se asombró Tiana-. De hecho, fue su culpa que la echáramos.

-No te lo niego, pero tú y yo fuimos fundamentales en su expulsión-apuntó Heather.

-Claro...-dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa misteriosa-. ¿Quién te gustaría que se fuera ahora?

-No me importaría perder de vista a Sierra o a Courtney.

Justo en ese momento entró Harold.

-Señoritasss...-las saludó él, sacando pecho.

-Ujj, Harold-a Heather le entró un escalofrío.

-¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para seguir aquí?-se asombró Tiana.

-Buena pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Hay gente a la que no considero grandes molestias: Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Hugo... Luego están las molestias, como Courtney, Duncan y Sierra, y las GRANDES molestias, como Noah y Heather. Uhmm... Debería hacer una lista de prioridades._

**Noah -**_ No he olvidado lo que me dijo Izzy antes de irse... De hecho, ya sospechaba de Tiana desde que fue expulsada Fiora. Sabía que esa chica no era trigo limpio... Pero debo andarme con cuidado. La última vez que le dije a un tramposo traidor que sospechaba de él fui expulsado._

**Heather - **_No soy tonta, sé que alguien anda jugando a hacer trampas por aquí. No puede ser Courtney, es demasiado Duncandependiente. Tampoco sospecho de los BOBOS absolutos, como Lindsay, Harold y Tyler... Mis sospechas van hacia Hugo, Tiana, Noah y quizá Harold. No hay que descartar a nadie._

**Lindsay -**_ Estoy muy contenta de que esta vez nadie se dedique a hacer trampas ni a provocar las expulsiones de nuestros compañeros._

* * *

><p>-¡Arrrr, marineros! ¡Tierra a la vista!-exclamó Chris por el altavoz, poniendo tono de pirata-. ¡Se aproxima nuestra próxima prueba en las tropicales islas de las Bahamas!<p>

-¿¡BERMUDAS! ¿¡Te vas a acercar al Triángulo de las Bermudas con un TREN!-exclamó Harold, horrorizado-. ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Vamos a morir!

-He dicho BAHAMAS, no BERMUDAS-lo corrigió Chris.

-¿En serio? Pues creía que habíamos pasado por el triángulo ese porque el tren casi da un vuelco-dijo Harold.

-Ah, ¿os disteis cuenta? Creíamos que no, porque como Chef es un conductor de tren profesional y cualificado...-dijo Chris, pensativo.

-Sí nos dimos cuenta-dijo Heather-. De hecho a Cody se le cayó una mesa encima, pero como Sierra ya no le acosa nadie la ha apartado aún de su cuerpo inerte.

-En cualquier caso, ¡preparaos para una de las mayores expediciones de vuestra vida! ¡Arrrr, al abordaje! ¡Chris corta!-exclamó el presentador.

El tren se fue frenando lentamente mientras ante todos ellos se expandía una inmensa masa azul, y un Sol agradable les acariciaba los ojos.

-Woo, qué bonito-dijo Lindsay, alegremente-. ¿Es el cielo?

-No, Lindsay, son unas islas del planeta Tierra-la corrigió Tyler felizmente, abrazándola.

-Oh, Tyler, pero a mí me da miedo nadar en islas tropicales... ¡Hay tiburones!-exclamó Lindsay.

-También los había en la isla Wawanakwa-apuntó Noah.

-Ya, pero estaban amaestrados para no atacar a las chicas guapas...

Los 11 concursantes se bajaron del vagón, en la suave arena de la playa. El ruido del mar y de las gaviotas decoraban la escena. De pronto bajó también Chris, vestido con ropa de pirata, y un loro de plástico amarrado al hombro.

-¡Arrrr, mis grumetes!-exclamó Chris-. Bienvenidos a las islas Bahamas, hogar de cientos de leyendas de tesoros.

-¿Es aquí donde Barbanegra escondía sus tesoros?-apuntó Harold, sabiamente.

-¡En efecto! En estas islas se esconden cientos de tesoros de intrépidos piratas, y no solo en sus numerosas grutas y cuevas, si no también en el fondo del mar donde se hundían barcos...

-¿Nos vas a hacer ir al fondo del mar?-dijo Tiana, horrorizada.

-¡No! Eso sería muy caro... O pagamos el oxígeno para que buceéis, o pagamos los abogados por las demandas judiciales tras vuestras muertes ahogados-comentó Chris-. La prueba será mucho más sencilla que eso.

-¡NUNCA ES SENCILLA!-gritó Courtney.

-Hay tres grutas piratas en esta isla: una con un gran tesoro, otra con un tesoro medio y otra sin nada. Vuestra misión es elegir una de las tres grutas (no podéis escoger la misma) e intentar encontrar el tesoro... El que encuentre el mejor tesoro, gana.

-Vaya, sí que parece sencillo-se asombró Hugo.

-El problema está en que tenéis 2 horas para inspeccionar las grutas. En cuanto pasen esas dos horas, las grutas se vendrán abajo.

-¿¡QUÉ!-gritaron todos.

-¡Hala, hala! ¡Elegid!-pidió Chris-. ¿La gruta de la izquierda? ¿La de la derecha? ¿La del centro? ¡Consensuad!

Las tres grutas, que estaban situadas una relativamente cerca de la siguiente, tenían pinta de ser tremendamente peligrosas. La de la izquierda tenía forma de calavera, la de la derecha de bomba y la de la izquierda de mano retorciéndose de dolor.

Heather mandó a sus compañeros que se pusiesen a su alrededor.

-A ver, ¿cuál escogemos?-dijo la chica inquisitivamente.

-La de la derecha tiene mejor pinta...-dijo Cody.

-No sé, a mí todas me tienen una pinta horrible-dijo Tiana, miedosa.

-La verdad, da igual. Escojamos cualquiera-dijo entonces Tyler.

-¡Bien! Elegimos la de la izquierda-decidió Heather.

Courtney y Duncan debatían acaloradamente:

-¡Me niego a ir a esa gruta! ¡Tiene pinta de ser peligrosísima!-decía Courtney, señalando la gruta con forma de calavera.

-¡Eres una...! ¡Solo te niegas porque es la que he propuesto yo!-gritó Duncan.

Noah, Lindsay y Hugo los miraban sin decir nada.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Hugo - **_Vale, Courtney y Duncan cada día se parecen más a un matrimonio de ancianos..._

**Courtney - **_Duncan me saca de mis casillas... ¡Va a provocar que YO pierda el concurso! Aunque no si puedo evitarlo..._

* * *

><p>-Te voy a demostrar que esta gruta no tiene NADA de peligroso-gritó Duncan. Agarró a Courtney de la mano y ambos se acercaron a la entrada-. ¿¡Ves! ¡No ha pasado nad- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<p>

Bajo sus pies se había abierto una trampilla y ambos concursantes habían caído por ella. Acto seguido, la trampilla se había cerrado.

-¡Duncan!-exclamaron sus tres compañeros.

-Oh... Y, eh... ¡Courtney!-exclamó entonces Noah, dándose cuenta de su fallo.

-¡Chip! Se han caído por la trampilla-dijo Lindsay con su voz chillona.

-Claro, es que esa gruta era una trampa-comentó Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es que me preocupe, pero alguien debería ayudarlos-comentó Hugo, poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

-Sí... Pero el acceso a esa gruta es complicado. Pediremos a nuestros pasantes más cualificados para que los vayan a rescatar. Y con pasantes cualificados me refiero a los dos que nos quedan vivos-sonrió Chris-. Ya os adelanto que en esa gruta no había ningún tesoro, así que la batalla se decide entre las dos grutas que quedan... ¿Cuál tiene el mejor tesoro? ¡Es vuestro deber descubrirlo!

-Pero solo somos tres-exclamó Noah.

-Y cuando estabas con Izzy solo érais dos y no te quejabas-exclamó Heather, cansada.

-Touché-concedió Noah.

Los dos equipos se fueron cada uno a su gruta, preguntándose qué peligros se encontrarían dentro.

-¡Suerteee!-exclamó Chris, alegremente.

* * *

><p>Heather guiaba a sus cinco compañeros por la oscura gruta. Su única equipación era una linterna y una cuerda, por lo que debían andar con muuucho cuidado.<p>

-Tengo miedo...-susurró Cody.

-¿En serio? El miedo es solo una percepción de un peligro real, pero aquí no hay ningún peligro-apuntó Heather.

-Bueno, está bastante oscuro-comentó Tiana.

-Sí, de hecho dicen que en estas grutas viven los fantasmas de cientos de piratas atormentados por los pecados y con sed de sangre-contó Harold, alegremente.

-¿F-F-Fantasmas?-repitió Cody, horrorizado.

-¡Tranquilo! Los fantasmas no existen-le tranquilizó Harold.

-Sí existen-comentó Tyler-. Si dices _Bloody Blaineley_ siete veces delante de un espejo mientras sujetas unas tijeras viene y te cuenta un cotilleo.

-¡Aaah! ¡No digas eso! ¡Qué miedo!-exclamó Cody.

-Oooh, amiguitos-le decía Sierra a sus animalitos, que la seguían incluso en el interior de aquella húmeda gruta-. Estoy muy contenta de estar en esta gruta para demostrarle a Duncan lo que valgo. ¡Ayudadme a encontrar el tesoro, chicos!

Los pajaritos emitieron un gorgorito y se fueron volando por un hueco de la pared. Sierra se metió por él sin decírselo a los demás. A los 5 minutos, Cody se dio cuenta de la desaparición de la chica.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Sierra?-preguntó entonces.

-No sé-dijo Heather, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero estoy segura de que no le va a pasar nada...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_El Universo no me dará esa alegría... Grrrrrrr..._

* * *

><p>-¡Sierra! ¿Dónde te has metido?-la llamó Cody.<p>

-¡S-Seguro que se la ha llevado _Bloody Blaineley_!-exclamó Harold.

-Los fantasmas no existen-dijo Heather, cansinamente.

-Bueno, hay pruebas que demuestran la existencia de manifestaciones del más allá-dijo Tiana-. De hecho, en casa de una prima mía, en verano, se nos apareció un fantasma y nos dijo la receta de unas galletas que estaban MUY ricas.

-Y digo yo, ¿no comerías bayas alucinógenas o algo? Los fantasmas NO EXISTEN-sentenció Heather.

-Quizá tengas razón-dijo Tiana-, pero no puedes negar que...

-¡Que no existen!

-Eh, chicas-dijo Harold, paralizado, mirando al frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un fantasma. Ahí.

Y era cierto. Un ser infernal estaba delante de ellos, mirándolos y flotando sobre el suelo.

-_Ladrones... Dejad mi tesoro... Ladrones..._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

><p>-Au... Qué daño...<p>

Courtney y Duncan yacían en el suelo de la oscura gruta tras la caída que acababan de sufrir. Habían tenido suerte, pues un par de metros de donde habían caído había un montón de piedras afiladas que les habrían causado una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Courtney, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Duncan, muriéndose del dolor.

-Au... Matar... Gwen... Utilizar... Cabeza... Para... Hacer... Filetes...-murmuraba Courtney, en sueños.

-Ugh, está como una regadera-se asombró Duncan.

-¿Duncan...?-susurró la chica.

-Sí, Courtney.

-... ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-... Yo...

-Duncan... Yo a ti te...

-¿Eh?

-Te...

-...

-¡TE MATOOOOOOOO!

Courtney se levantó furiosa y agarró al chico del cuello de la camisa. Tenía la mirada propia de una persona enajenada.

-¡Por tu culpa nos hemos despeñado y casi nos matamos!-gritó Courtney, zarandeando al punk.

-¡Courtney, tranquilízate!-exclamó el chico.

-No me voy a tranquilizar, por tu culpa vamos a morir, ¡o incluso aún peor, perder la prueba!

-Deberías poner en orden tus prioridades, princesa-dijo Duncan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tenemos que descubrir cómo salir de aquí-dijo Courtney, levantándose y empezando a inspeccionar la estancia.

-¿Para qué? Seguro que Chris viene a rescatarnos...

-¡Ja! ¿En serio lo crees?-se jactó Courtney-. En tu contrato, sin ir más lejos, pone que puedes permanecer encerrado 2 semanas sin suponer problemas legales para el programa.

-¿¡Qué dices! ¿Y en el tuyo no?

-No, obligué a Chris que lo cambiara-dijo Courtney, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo solo puedo estar 3 días.

-¿TRES DÍAS? ¿Podemos pasarnos tres días aquí metidos?-sollozó Duncan.

-Pues sí... Mira, voy a aprovechar y a hacer algo útil-dijo entonces Courtney.

Se levantó, sacó las hojas de su destruido libro y empezó a hacer algo con ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Cuando Gwen destruyó mi libro me quedé sin mi mejor arma... Pero, ¡tengo un plan!_

* * *

><p>Noah, Lindsay y Hugo avanzaban lentamente por la gruta.<p>

-¡Uuuuuuh! ¡Soy un fantasma! ¡Uuuuh!-decía Lindsay.

_-Uuuuuuh, soy un fantasma, uuuuuuuh-_repetía su eco.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Qué es eso!-gritó Lindsay, horrorizada-. ¡Un fantasma, NOOO! ¡Tyler, sálvame!

-Primero, Lindsay, es tu eco-le dijo Hugo, harto-, y segundo, Tyler está en la otra gruta.

-Ooh, comprendo-dijo Lindsay.

-Vaya, quedamos los más aptos del equipo, ¿eh?-dijo Noah, alzando una ceja.

-¡Síii!-afirmó Lindsay, alegremente.

Siguieron avanzando, y justo ante ellos divisaron un puente cochambroso. Bajo él, el vacío.

-Vale, ¿nos atrevemos a pasar?-preguntó Noah.

-Ehh...

-Uhh...

-Grandes respuestas, sí señor-asintió Noah.

-¿Y si llamo a mi mayordomo?-preguntó entonces Hugo.

-Llámale... Pero dudo que llegue hasta aquí relativamente pronto.

-Chicos, hay que cruzar-dijo entonces Lindsay-. En mis entrenamientos de animadora, la capitana, Sissi, nos hacía cruzar una cuerda a más de 15 metros... Y si nos caímos, además del golpe por la caída, nos golpeaba con una toalla mojada.

-Vaya... Parece peor que Heather-se asombró Hugo.

-¡Qué va! Era mi mejor amiga.

-Sí. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan-dijo entonces Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>-¡Kyaaaaaaah!<p>

Los cinco miembros de las _Joyas de la Corona_ huían por la estrecha gruta del fantasma del sanguinario pirata. Como en su mayoría eran personas con una nula capacidad deportiva, estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por éste.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir!-exclamó Tiana, al borde del llanto.

-Esa frase es más propia de Heather-le dijo Harold a Tyler, riéndose.

-Uhm, tengo un plan-dijo entonces Tyler, mientras ignoraba a Harold de una forma un tanto evidente.

-¿TÚ? ¿Un plan? ¡No puede salir bien!-se jactó Heather.

-¡Pues que sepas que es un buen plan!-lloriqueó Tyler.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿De Scooby Doo?

-... Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Ayy...-Heather se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró largamente-. Habla, Tyler.

-Dos de nosotros tienen que ser el cebo y llamar la atención del fantasma. Los otros tres usaremos la red para capturar al fantasma y tirarlo al fondo del abismo.

-Sí, se nota que lo has sacado de Scooby Doo. En fin, ¿quién va con quién?

-¡Yo con los de la cuerda!-gritaron a la vez Cody y Tiana.

-Pues no podemos confiar en Harold y en ti-dijo Heather-. Yo también voy con los de la cuerda.

-¡Eh, no es justo! ¡Es mi plan!-se quejó Tyler.

-Tranquilo, Tyler-le dijo Harold-. Estás ante uno de los mejores distractores de mi instituto. Cuando los matones me perseguían siempre sabía evadirme de ellos y llevarlos a mi terreno...

-¿En serio?-se asombró Tyler.

-Sí, aunque al final siempre acababan pegándome...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_Me sorprende que semejante equipo haya llegado tan lejos habiendo perdido solo a un prescindible miembro... ¡Uhm! ¿Estará alguien metiendo las narices en MI territorio?_

* * *

><p>Courtney y Duncan seguían encerrados en la caverna. Courtney estaba escribiendo algo, apoyada en sus rodillas, y Duncan tallaba una piedra con su navaja, con nulos resultados.<p>

-¿Me vas a decir qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Duncan.

-¿Aún tienes la mínima esperanza de que vengan a rescatarnos?-respondió Courtney con otra pregunta.

-Bueno... No-reconoció Duncan-. Pero dime qué haces.

-Estoy reconstruyendo mi libro-le dijo Courtney-. Voy a recuperar la ventaja perdida por culpa de tu _novia._

La última palabra la dijo de tal manera que casi parecía que la había escupido.

-¿Otra vez con tu libro? Apenas te ha ayudado en un par de ocasiones-comentó Duncan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No me ayudó porque _Gwennie _lo destrozó, te recuerdo-dijo Courtney, mirándola fijamente.

-Y tú provocaste su expulsión-le recordó Duncan.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que no sé que se autoexpulsó ella sola? No soy tonta, Duncan... Ni lo parezco.

-¿Lo sabes?-se asombró Duncan-. Oh, oh...

-Veo que lo has entendido-dijo Courtney, mirándolo fijamente-. No tengo una sensación _plena _de venganza. Sí, Gwen está fuera y no se va a llevar el premio... Pero _tú_ sigues aquí.

-Courtney, me da igual que me eches, estoy hasta las narices de este concurso.

-Oh, querido... Si solo fuera a echarte...-dijo Courtney, riendo maquiavélicamente.

-Pero si sabías que Gwen se fue porque quiso, si aún quieres vengarte... ¿Por qué me besaste?-dijo entonces Duncan, y Courtney se quedó paralizada.

-Yo NO te besé-dijo Courtney, furiosa-. ¡TÚ me besaste a mí! Y te pediría que me dejases.

-¡Pero por qué te iba a besar yo, LOCA!-gritó Duncan.

-¿Loca yo? ¿Hablamos de ti?-dijo Courtney, levantándose.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo! ¡Pirada!

-¡Psicópata!

-¡Obsesa!

-¡Maniático!

-¡Caja de Pandora!

Y, de nuevo, Courtney besó al chico.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!-gritó Duncan.

-¡N-No lo sé! ¡Ha sido un impulso!-exclamó Courtney, horrorizada.

Un boquete se abrió en la pared de la caverna, y un pasante malherido llegó.

-¡Eh, os he encontrado!-exclamó el pasante-. ¡Están aquí!-gritó, dándose la vuelta, pero se giró enseguida-. Ups. Olvidé que mi compañero murió en el trayecto...

-¡Estamos salvados!-exclamó Courtney-. ¡Gracias al cielo!

-No... Ha sido gracias a mí-dijo el pasante, pero fue ignorado por la chica.

-Vámonos-le dijo Courtney a Duncan, y ambos se fueron dejando al pobre pasante solo y abandonado en la caverna.

* * *

><p>Noah, Lindsay y Hugo habían logrado superar satisfactoriamente el puente. Hugo, debido a su pánico a las alturas, había tardado bastante, bastante, BASTANTE rato.<p>

-Continuemos avanzando-dijo Noah.

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Qué será el tesoro?-preguntó Lindsay emocionadamente.

-Una aventura inolvidable-replicó Noah, sarcásticamente.

-Yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito-dijo Hugo-, pero no estaría de más ganar la prueba.

Siguieron avanzando por un estrecho corredor, soportando las gotas de agua que caían del techo y el frío, hasta llegar a una enorme sala en la que en el centro había un cofre dorado.

-¿Será ese el tesoro?-dijo Lindsay, sonriendo.

-Seguramente, pero tiene pinta de trampa-razonó Noah.

-Bah, no seas desconfiado-dijo Hugo, acercándose al cofre lentamente.

A medida que se iba acercando al cofre, Lindsay y Noah contenían más la respiración, nerviosos... ¿Qué podría pasar? Hugo acercó su mano lentamente hacia el cofre, posó sus dedos sobre él, lo agarró...

-¿Veis? No ha pasado nada-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, qué sorprendente-dijo Noah, sin ser sarcástico por primera vez en su vida.

Justo en ese momento una bola enorme de piedra apareció rodando por la sala y arrasó con Hugo. El chico quedó completamente aplastado, pero por lo menos había logrado salvar el cofre.

-¡Hugooo!-exclamó Lindsay, asustada.

Los dos se acercaron a ver cómo había quedado Hugo tras que la piedra gigante le pasara por encima. Parecía vivo, al menos.

-Viniendo de Chris no podíamos esperar menos-se sorprendió Noah.

-Ese Chip es más malo que las puntas abiertas-se quejó Lindsay.

-Lindsay, ayúdame a cargar con Hugo, tenemos que salir de aquí.

* * *

><p>Harold y Tyler estaban escondidos del fantasma mientras Heather, Tiana y Cody se disponían a preparar la trampa.<p>

-¡Eh, fantasma feo!-exclamó Tyler, llamando la atención de éste.

-¡Persíguenos si es que existes realmente!-gritó Harold.

El fantasma comenzó a perseguirles, furioso. Los dos corrían por los apretados corredores de la gruta mientras el fantasma avanzaba a toda velocidad detrás de ellos. Fue entonces cuando pasaron por donde Heather, Tiana y Cody habían puesto la trampa, y en ese mismo momento los tres se lanzaron sobre el fantasma... fallando vilmente, pues en su lugar cayeron sobre Harold...

-¡Ugh! ¡Maldición!-gritó Heather-. Se nos ha escapado...

En ese mismo instante oyeron cómo una voz femenina gritaba. Sierra cayó por un agujero que había en el techo y aplastó al fantasma.

-¡Sierra!-exclamaron todos.

-Uy, chicos, menuda aventura-rió Sierra alegremente-. Casi me devora un dinosaurio, o algo así, menos mal que mis amigas ardillas le devoraron las uñas y cayó por su propio peso.

-¡Sierra, has aplastado al fantasma!-explicó Cody.

-¿Fantasma? ¿Qué fantasma?-se asombró Sierra-. ¡Uy! Pero esto no es un fantasma, es una persona... ¡Está mullidita!

Entre Tyler y Heather ataron al "fantasma" mientras los demás miraban preocupados.

-Descubramos quién es-dijo Heather, acercándose al fantasma.

Heather le quitó la máscara, y todos observaron horrorizados quién era el que había estado persiguiéndolos durante todo el desafío...

-¿Fiora?-exclamaron.

-Holaaa...-dijo la chica, sonrojada y dolorida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Tiana, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Pues ya ves, querida-dijo Fiora con una sonrisa-. La vida a veces nos sorprende.

-¿Por qué nos estabas persiguiendo? ¡Hemos perdido la oportunidad de buscar el tesoro!-exclamó Tyler.

-Bueno, chicos, veréis, es que...

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, y todos se dieron cuenta, horrorizados, de que habían pasado las dos horas y la gruta iba a venirse abajo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Harold.

-Me sé un atajo-dijo Fiora-. ¡Pero tenéis que desatarme!

* * *

><p>Noah y Lindsay salieron de la gruta cargando con el desmayado Hugo y el cofre del tesoro. A la vez salieron Courtney y Duncan... sin el pasante que les había salvado la vida, y por último salieron los seis miembros de las <em>Joyas <em>seguidos por Fiora.

-¡Uf! Veo que habéis salido a tiempo-dijo Chris, y a continuación se dirigió a un señor que estaba a su lado-. Señor forense, puede irse.

-¿Nos dabas por muertos?-exclamó Tyler, horrorizado-. ¡Tío, eso es... genial!

-Bien, veamos qué habéis conseguido allí abajo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, mientras el forense se iba cabizbajo.

-Nosotros tenemos este cofre-dijo Noah, mirando también a Courtney y Duncan-, a costa de la salud de Hugo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-exclamó Courtney, preocupada.

-Tuvo un viaje un poco movidito-explicó Noah.

Chris cogió el cofre, lo abrió y sacó...

¡una bolsita de los snacks _Total Drama rico rico tiempos felices_!

-¿Ese es nuestro tesoro?-exclamó Noah, indignado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Lindsay-. ¡Son esos snacks antidietéticos!

-Y antisalud en general-apuntó Heather.

-¿Y vosotros qué traéis?-dijo Chris, mirando a los seis miembros de las _Joyas_.

-Nosotros nada...-explicó Cody-. Se nos vino la gruta encima, y...

-Me tienen a mí-sonrió Fiora, saliendo de detrás del grupo.

-¡Fiora!-exclamó Noah, sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que te encontraron... o los encontraste-se sorprendió Chris-. Pero te atraparon al fin y al cabo.

-¿Fiora cuenta como tesoro?-dijo Tiana, alzando una ceja.

-En efecto, ella era el tesoro escondido en esa gruta.

-¿Y qué habría pasado si nadie hubiera ido a esa gruta? ¡Fiora habría muerto aplastada allí abajo!-dijo Harold, indignado.

-¡Detalles, detalles!-exclamó Chris, quitando importancia al asunto-. ¡Vivís en el pasado! El caso es que puedo anunciar alegremente que ganan... ¡las _Joyas de la Corona_! Qué sorpresa, ¿eh?

-¡Bieen!-exclamaron lo seis.

-Por lo tanto, las _Ardillas Chillonas _deberán mandar a alguien a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**Confesionario -**

**Lindsay - **_Es súper fuerte que hayamos perdido nosotros... ¡Si teníamos una bolsa de snacks!_

* * *

><p>Los cinco miembros de las <em>Ardillas Chillonas <em>estaban en el Vagón de la Vergüenza. Hugo llevaba un montón de vendas por todo el cuerpo y estaba en una silla de ruedas. Los demás lo rodeaban. Los nominados de esa semana eran Duncan, Hugo y Courtney.

-Concursantes, vuestra actuación hoy no ha sido del todo mala, pero aun así no ha sido suficiente para ganar. Tengo cuatro billetes aquí, por lo que uno de vosotros se quedará sin él. Lindsay, Noah, coged el vuestro.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los dos alegremente.

-Duncan, Hugo, Courtney, hoy uno de vosotros dos se quedará sin billete. El primero es para...

Los tres se miraron (aunque Hugo seguía un poco mareado por el golpe), muy angustiados.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Duncan.

El capitán del equipo se levantó a coger su billete. Courtney y Hugo compartieron una mirada de temor.

-Chicos, el último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Courtney.

-¡Sí!-exclamó la chica, cogiéndolo.

-Lo siento, Hugo, eres el expulsado de hoy de Total Drama: World Tour Express.

-Muy bonito... Muy bonito...-dijo Hugo, levantándose de la silla de ruedas.

-Lo siento, Hugo-le dijo Courtney guiñándole un ojo-, pero se tiene que ir el más débil.

-_Et tu, Brute?_-dijo Hugo, mirando fijamente a la chica-. ¿Has olvidado nuestro trato?

-¿Qué trato?-preguntó Lindsay, sorprendida.

-¡Courtney y yo nos habíamos aliado para echar a ese estúpido!-dijo Hugo, señalando a Duncan-. Y me ha traicionado...

-Nadie juega limpio en este concurso-sonrió Courtney-, pero ya me encargaré de Duncan, no temas.

Hugo cogió el casco, las coderas y las rodilleras y se puso todo encima de las vendas.

-No te preocupes, _Court_-dijo, mirando fijamente a la muchacha-. Volveré para vengarme.

Hugo saltó del tren.

-Bien, un día más una expulsión más-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Avisad a las _Joyas_, hay asuntos que hablar en el vagón 8!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Hugo no me da miedo. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los 10 concursantes estaban reunidos en el vagón 8, junto con Fiora y Chris.<p>

-Chicos, voy a anunciaros varias cosas-dijo Chris, alegremente.

-Rapidito, queremos ir a disfrutar de nuestros privilegios como ganadores-dijo Heather, sonriente.

-Primera noticia: no hay privilegio para los ganadores en esta prueba-sonrió Chris.

-¡QUÉ!-gritaron todos.

-¿¡Por qué!-exclamó Heather.

-Si me dejáis continuar... Segunda noticia: no hay privilegio porque no hay equipo... ¡Los dos equipos quedan oficialmente disueltos!

-¿Fusión ya?-se asombró Cody-. ¿Tan pronto?

-No es tan pronto-dijo Chris, negando con la cabeza-. A partir de ahora cada uno luchará por su cuenta y riesgo, desaparece la figura de los capitanes y ya no habrá más nominaciones... ¡Todos los perdedores quedarán expuestos a votación!

-¿Y cuál es la tercera noticia?-preguntó Tiana, dando un sorbo al café que estaba bebiendo.

-La tercera noticia es que... ¡Fiora se reincorpora oficialmente al concurso!

Tiana escupió el café, y miró a Chris con la cara crispada.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó Noah-. ¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Fiora!

-¡Sí, bienvenida, Fiora!

Todos parecían contentos con la vuelta de Fiora... Todos, menos una persona.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_La vuelta de Fiora al concurso ha supuesto un duro golpe a mi estrategia... _(Se queda pensativa) _Tengo que planear cómo actuar ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Heather, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Fiora, Duncan, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Vacío)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Vagón vacío<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Y fin! Uf, este ha sido un capítulo bastante impactante, ¿verdad? Courtney y Duncan encerrados en una caverna, la vuelta del libro de reglas de Courtney, otro beso de la pareja, la caída de Hugo, la vuelta de Fiora, la fusión de los dos equipos...<p>

Creo que ha sido de los capítulos más moviditos hasta la fecha. Pero aun así me ha dado bastante pena echar a Hugo tan pronto, pero de nuevo debo recurrir a los motivos argumentales... Digamos que Hugo no se va a contentar con lo que ha pasado en esta prueba. Con todo, creo que ha sido una expulsión bastante impactante... Dudo que muchos vieran venir que el chico rico se fuera a ir tan pronto.

Fiora ha sido la concursante más votada para volver... ¡Estoy muy, muy contenta por ello! Es decir, mi OC ha sido elegido sobre los concursantes originales... Me hace muy feliz =) Espero que disfrutéis con los capítulos en los que vuelva a aparecer Fiora.

En fin, tal y como hice con Fiora en su expulsión, aquí llega la ficha autobiográfica dee Hugo.

**Nombre: **Hugo d'Orla  
><strong>Edad: <strong>17 años  
><strong>Origen: <strong>Texas, Estados Unidos  
><strong>Residencia: <strong>Vancouver, Canadá  
><strong>Estereotipo: <strong>El rico  
><strong>Personalidad: <strong>Hugo es un chico rico, le sobra dinero por todas partes. Ha sido criado en la opulencia y conoce pocas cosas del mundo _mundano_, como dice él. Aun así, es un chico decidido y fuerte... siempre que no haya una gran altura de por medio, debido a que siente pánico por las alturas. Es un pelín dependiente de su mayordomo, Marcelo, quien se lo da todo hecho.  
><strong>Aspecto físico: <strong>Es un chico alto, con el pelo muy repeinado para atrás, unas gafas de sol y un cuerpo no atlético pero tampoco fofo. Siempre lleva un traje carísimo con corbata y unas gafas de sol, y unos zapatos con cordones de terciopelo.  
><strong>Curiosidades: <strong>  
>-Originalmente el papel de Hugo lo iba a hacer una chica, y el de Tiana un chico, pero pensé que el papel de chica rica podía relacionarse con Heather o con Lindsay y decidí poner a un chico en su lugar.<br>-Tiene un perro cuyo veterinario está en Suecia, como dice en los primeros episodios.  
>-No veía el show antes de entrar en él. Su padre lo apuntó para hacer publicidad de la Compañía d'Orla.<p>

Y eso es todo, amigos =) Ahora me toca responder a las reviews.

**Toaneo07 - **Ooh, siento haber echado a Ezekiel, pero debes superarlo ya... ¡Hay personajes igual de interesantes en el fic! Y no, no está en mis planes volver a hacer un Ezekiel salvaje/Gollum/verde. De hecho ni siquiera va a tener un papel parecido al de la tercera temporada... ¿Me crees tan poco original?

**Sandra19 - **Siempre me he imaginado una final con Izzy. Tiene que ser tronchante. Aunque supongo que una chica tan loca nunca podría llegar a la final... Uhm, ojalá volvieran los personajes de siempre a Total Drama en vez de los 13 nuevos, aunque bueno, siempre nos quedará ! Sí, se ve que a Chef le gusta un poquito vestirse de mujer... mientras no vuelva a llevar el bikini rosa aquel (escalofríos). Uf, Courtney y Hugo son IGUALITOS. Ahora que Hugo está fuera no va a haber avances en el CxH... ¿o quizá sí? En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!

**Lady I - **Siento mucho haber echado a Izzy =( Es lógico que cada vez odiéis más a Tiana... ¡y eso me gusta! =) El cap de Grecia... bueno, sí, podría ser parecido. Eso me recuerda al plan que tenía para un capítulo en Grecia, con los personajes vestidos de dioses griegos, aunque me parece que finalmente no habrá capítulo en Grecia para dar prioridad a destinos originales. Y siento que no hubiera beso Izzy&Noah... Simplemente pensé que no era el momento... ¿Qué quiero decir eso? ¡Aaah, sorpresa! Espero que te gustara el capítulo y... ¡nos vemos en el próximo! PD: No hay descripción de Hugo en la review porque... en fin, ¡la acabas de tener! Creo que no era la manera que te esperabas, ¿eh? =P

**Sunshine che runner - **Izzy se fue... ¡pero Fiora ha vuelto! ¡Yeee, felicidad! Uy, si pegas a Tiana creo que sabría defenderse, aunque probablemente pudieras con ella. Jajajajajaja, me he muerto de risa con tu descripción de Tiana. Sí, la has definido bastante bien, sí señor. Veremos qué le depara el karma a Tiana, aunque siempre puede ser una _karma houdini _(los malos que se escapan de la historia sin sufrir ni un ápice, aunque perdiendo, claro está). Esperemos que no. Bueno, ¡espero que te gustara el capítulo! Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Andrea - **Dosis de Duncan y Courtney. Ups, creo que me vas a matar jajaja Estuve pensando en una quinta temporada, pero es muy pronto para tener nada claro... Solo puedo decir que ojalá sí la haga =) Y bueno, me ENCANTA que ames y odies a Tiana, ¡es exactamente lo que busco con ella! Lo que consiguieron los guionistas de Total Drama con Heather en la primerta temporada, muchos la amábamos y odiábamos a la vez. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

**.999 - **Wow, te has cambiado de nick (te he reconocido por el avatar de Dawn y Scott =P). Veo que todo el mundo ha sufrido la marcha de Izzy tanto como yo :( Esperemos que vuelva pronto, o por lo menos verla en el Aftermath. Pareja de Hugo y Courtney... ha quedado por los suelos tras la expulsión de éste, pero bueno, él ha jurado que iba a volver. Bueno, ¡espero que te gustara el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo!

Y esto es todo por hoy. Ahora avisaros de que esta semana que viene estaré ausente hasta el viernes, así que no habrá actualización hasta finales de la semana que viene, comienzos de la siguiente... ¡Siento la demora ahora que la cosa se pone interesante! El próximo capítulo se llamará "El mago de _Ups_..." y va a sar muy muy muy especial =P ¡Hasta entonces!


	17. Capítulo 17: ¡Ooolé!

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 17: ¡Ooolé!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama...

-Los 11 concursantes restantes, divididos en dos equipos, llegaron a las Bahamas donde tuvo lugar una prueba basada en piratas... ¡Encontrar un tesoro en una gruta pirata! Courtney y Duncan quedaron encerrados en una gruta, suponiendo la vuelta del infame libro de reglas de Courtney, y las _Joyas_ encontraron a Fiora. Tras ser expulsado el ricachón Hugo y jurar venganza, Fiora volvió al juego mientras se producía la fusión de los dos equipos... ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¡Mucho drama en el nuevo episodio de Total Drama: World Tour Express! ¡No os lo perdáis!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Me hace mucha ilusión haber vuelto al concurso, por un motivo principalmente... ¡Voy a encargarme de acabar con TIANA! Bueno, Chris me hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre su maldad y sus trampas y sus traiciones para mantener el drama, y no le haría caso si no fuera porque me dijo que si me iba de la lengua me expulsaría... ¿No es eso favoritismo? ¿O discriminación positiva?_

**Duncan - **_Courtney está más loca por momentos. Tengo la sensación de que un día va a coger una metralleta y va a empezar con su "justicia poética"._

**Noah - **_Quedan 10 rivales. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ganar, principalmente por mi actitud negativa hacia todo... No obstante, la expulsión de Izzy me hizo abrir los ojos. He de encargarme de Tiana. Y por ello voy a evitar que me expulsen de todas las maneras posibles._

**Sierra - **_¡Oh, Duncan es tan hermoso...! _(Se pone unas gafas de sol) _He de acabar con todos esos patéticos perdedores... _(Alza una pancarta en la que pone "Los hombres abajo") _¡Especialmente con los HOMBRES! _(Se pone la camiseta con la vaca con aureola) _Defenderé a todos los animales que esos psicópatas se atrevan a tocar... _(Se pone el lazo en la cabeza) _Pero, ante todo, llamaré la atención de Duncan. ¡Ji, ji, ji!_

**Courtney - **_Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección. Poca gente se lo imagina... Especialmente, él._

**Tyler -** _¡A Lindsay y a mí nunca nos había ido tan bien! ¡Es impresionante, WOOOOOOHOOOOO! ¡Es la chica de mis sueños! Bueno, la chica de mis sueños es Claudia Schiffer, pero Lindsay es la chica de mi realidad._

**Heather - **_Las 10 personas que quedan en el concurso son... decepcionantes. ¿Harold? ¿Lindsay? ¿Tyler? ¿Noah? ¿Fiora? ¡Son todos concursantes que no han llegado NUNCA más allá de la fusión! Esta vez, el millón será mío._

**Harold - **_La vuelta de Fiora es como el Anillo Único para mí. Me dará las fuerzas que me quitó la marcha de Leshawna... _

**Cody - **_Siento que Gwen es la auténtica merecedora de estar aquí... Y si no fuese por Courtney, así sería. Pero ahora tengo muchos problemas con Sierra volviéndose loca como para preocuparme por la marcha de Gwen..._

**Lindsay -**_ ¡Uuuuuuuh! ¡Fusión de los equipos, bieeeeeen! _(Empieza a bailar alegremente) _¡Y es genial ahora que Beth está_ conmigo!  
><strong>Tyler - <strong>_¡Lindsay! _(Entra en el confesionario) _¡Quien está contigo soy YO, no Beth!  
><em>**Lindsay - **_¡Uy! ¡__Perdona, Tyler!_

**Tiana - **_Sí... La vuelta de Fiora es un duro golpe a mi estrategia, lo reconozco. Estoy intentando poner en orden mis prioridades... ¿De quién encargarme ahora? Todos son igual de molestos. En fin, una vez fusionados estoy más expuesta a la expulsión, pero algunos de mis rivales también lo están. De momento, de los únicos que no he de preocuparme es de Tyler, Cody, Lindsay, Harold y Sierra._

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban dejando sus equipajes en el vagón que una vez había pertenecido a las <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>, a excepción de Courtney y Lindsay que ya tenían el equipaje allí. Tiana escogió la litera debajo de Courtney, Fiora la de debajo de Lindsay y Sierra y Heather escogieron cada una una cama distinta, ocupando así todas las literas.

-Enhorabuena a todas por llegar a este punto-dijo Heather, sonriendo elegantemente-. Aunque no todos estemos aquí por méritos propios-y miró a Fiora.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo no he suplicado volver!-exclamó la rubia.

-¡Uuuuh, reunión de chicas!-exclamó Lindsay-. Ya estaba cansada de dormir sola con Courtney, sobre todo porque se pasaba las noches contándome sus planes de acabar con Doug...

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó Courtney.

-Todos sabemos cómo eres, Courtney-dijo Heather, jactanciosamente.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso-dijo la de las pecas en la nariz.

-Eres totalmente Duncandependiente-explicó Heather-. Sin él en el concurso, no sé qué sería de ti.

-¡Mentira!

-¿A esa chica le gusta DUNCAN?-dijo la Sierra blancanieves, con la mirada crispada.

-Síi...-le susurró Fiora-. Pero no lo digas muy alto, o te tirará algo a la cabeza.

-¡Es mentira!-gritó Courtney-. ¡Y os lo demostraré! ¡Vais a saber QUIÉN soy yo!

Courtney salió del compartimento, furiosa.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-se asombró Heather, limándose las uñas.

-La mosca Heather-susurró Tiana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras tanto, en el vagón de los chicos, Duncan y Noah llevaban sus maletas mientras Harold, Cody y Tyler los esperaban ya allí, pues ese era el antiguo vagón de las _Joyas de la Corona._

-¡Bienvenidos!-exclamó Harold, alegremente-. Nunca está de más tener nuevas compañías por aquí.

-¡Sí, tío! ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial!-exclamó Tyler-. ¡Woooooooooooooohooooooooooooo!

-Ehh... Vale-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿En qué consistirá la prueba de hoy?-preguntó Harold.

-No lo sé, pero espero que Courtney no se dedique a hacerme la vida imposible-dijo Duncan-. No me gustaría tener que encargarme de ella personalmente.

-Sí, anda, machote-se jactó Noah-. Courtney acabó con Hugo y acabará contigo, y si no, al tiempo.

-¡Te digo yo que no!-exclamó Duncan-. Yo ya me sé sus tácticas... Será fácil predecirlas.

-Bueno, no sé yo...-dijo Cody, atemorizado-. A mí Courtney siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo.

-¡Tío, está loca!-exclamó Tyler.

-¿Loca Courtney?-se asombró Duncan-. ¡Pero qué vas a hablar tú, si eres el novio de la pirada por excelencia!

-¡Eh, con Lindsay no te metas!-se enfureció Tyler.

-Además, Duncan, ¿por qué te pones así?-se sorprendió Cody, con una sonrisa-. Si ha criticado a Courtney, no a _Gwen_. ¿Tienes problemas con Gwen?

-¿Y a ti qué?-se asombró Noah-. ¡Si a ti ahora te gusta Sierra!

-¿Te gusta Sierra?-se asombró Harold-. ¡Si está loca!

-¡Sierra no está loca! ¡Fiora está loca!

-¡Fiora no está loca!

-¡Izzy está loca!-gritó entonces Tyler.

-¡A Izzy déjala tranquila!-la defendió Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Duncan - **_Estamos unidos como una gran familia, sí señor._

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes, dejaos de tiraros los trastos a la cabeza y preparaos para la DURA prueba que va a tener lugar hoy!-exclamó Chris por el altavoz.<p>

-¡Al fin lo reconoces!-exclamó Heather-. Por fin has dejado de decir que "esta prueba es sencilla".

Los 11 concursantes se dirigieron a la entrada del tren, donde Chris apareció caminando alegremente. A Fiora, Harold y Cody les recorrió un escalofrío al verlo tan contento.

-¡Qué hay, chicos!-exclamó Chris, alegremente-. Veréis, estaba en mi vagón de lujo pensando en cómo torturaros de maneras totalmente legales cuando me dije... ¿Por qué no darles un descanso a estos chicos?

-¿Descanso?-dijo Tiana, aliviada.

-Pero si acabas de decir que hoy va a tener lugar una prueba muy dura...-apuntó Harold.

-Sí, la dura prueba de NO HACER NADA-dijo Chris, alegremente.

Los 11 concursantes empezaron a bailar, saltar y gritar de alegría.

-Fue entonces cuando me dije que la mejor forma de torturaros en realidad era haceros creer que iba a haber un día de descanso-dijo Chris con una sonrisa pícara-. ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro siguiente destino!

-¡Eres un monstruo!-gritó Lindsay, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La puerta del vagón se abrió y todos bajaron para observar una gran ciudad de estrechas calles y edificios de corte renacentista. Las calles parecían haber sido dispuestas sin un orden concreto y daba la sensación de que simplemente los edificios estaban ahí sin planificación alguna.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Cody.

-Chicos, ¡bienvenidos a Pamplona!-exclamó Chris alegremente-. Una de las ciudades de España más conocidas internacionalmente. ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué?

-Seguro que por su pasarela de moda no...-musitó Lindsay, tristemente.

-Pues no, efectivamente-corroboró Chris-. ¡Aquí tienen lugar los San Fermines! ¿Los conocéis?

-¿Esa barbaridad de ser perseguidos por toros por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, siendo un tipo de tortura animal algo encubierta?-apuntó Noah, alzando una ceja.

-En efecto.

-Pues no, no los conozco-dijo Noah.

-Pues en eso consistirá la prueba de hoy-dijo Chris, pero fue interrumpido por una horrorizada Tiana:

-¿Me estás diciendo que nos van a perseguir un montón de toros?

-No, yo no he dicho eso.

-¡Uf!-suspiró, muy aliviada.

-¡Os va a perseguir el Chef Hatchet disfrazado de toro!-dijo Chris, alegremente, mientras el Chef bajaba del tren con un humillante traje de toro negro.

-Chris, me pica...-dijo el hombre-. Creo que soy alérgico a este traje.

-Normal, es de los baratos-apuntó Chris, riendo.

-¡Eso es aún peor!-gritó Tiana.

-Tranquilízate-dijo Heather-, prefiero que me persiga este maníaco, que aún conserva cierta racionalidad, a un montón de toros furiosos.

-La prueba de hoy-continuó Chris, ignorando a ambas chicas- consistirá en lo siguiente: tenéis 10 minutos para esconderos en el recinto que os hemos puesto en el casco antiguo de Pamplona. Cuando pasen esos 10 minutos, el Chef Hatchet saldrá en vuestra búsqueda, y os advierto que tiene un sexto sentido para encontrar concursantes aterrorizados. Tenéis tres formas de ganar: en caso de que el Chef Hatchet se rinda, todo aquel que no haya sido encontrado consigue la inmunidad. También podéis optar por la opción arriesgada: intentar detener al Chef Hatchet; si le dejáis inconsciente, la prueba será vuestra. La tercera opción es eliminar a todos vuestros rivales para ser los últimos en pie.

-¡ESTO ES INTOLERABLE!-gritó entonces Sierra, con la camiseta de la vaca puesta, y se acercó al Chef Hatchet, empezando a acariciarlo en la cabecita-. Esto tiene un nombre, ¿Y SABÉIS CUÁL ES? ¡Tortura! ¡RACISMO ANIMAL! ¡Monstruosidaaad!

-Relájate, loca-dijo Chris, alzando una ceja-. Es el Chef Hatchet, no es un toro de verdad.

-Me da igual, ¡que sea un chef (bastante malo) no quita que esto sea humillante para él!-gritó Sierra.

-Sierra, no...-comenzó Cody, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de la pelimorada:

-¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR ESTO! ¡Voy a denunciar a este programa!

-Tenéis 10 minutos para esconderos-dijo Chris, sacando un cronómetro-. Que empiezan a partir de... ¡ya!

Todos salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones, menos Sierra, que continuó allí diciendo las 22 razones por las que consideraba los San Fermines como algo bizarro, y Cody, que intentaba llevársela.

-Sierra, rápido, tenemos que escondernos o perderemos la prueba-insistió Cody.

-¡Razón número 3, solo los salvajes se dedican a ser perseguidos por animales indefensos y...!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_Una prueba fácil de controlar: Sierra y Cody están fuera ya desde el comienzo. Dudo que Lindsay, Tiana, Harold y Noah lleguen muy lejos. Duncan es un peligro, al igual que Courtney, y Fiora y Tyler pueden darme una sorpresa. Por lo demás, es bastante sencillo._

**Cody - **_¡Pensaba que Sierra ya había dejado de lado esas tonterías de los animales!_

* * *

><p>Courtney corría por las estrechas calles de Pamplona, buscando un sitio donde esconderse, cuando divisió a Duncan metiéndose en la copa de un árbol.<p>

-¡Eso no está permitido!-exclamó Courtney, dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no?-se asombró Duncan.

-Lo pone en el libro de reglas-sacó el susodicho libro-. "Regla 83.2: En caso de tener lugar una prueba de escondite, los concursantes tendrán terminantemente prohibido esconderse en la copa de un árbol".

-Maldita sea...-maldijo Duncan por lo bajo-. Bueno, dudo que Chris lo sepa.

-Pero yo lo sé-dijo Courtney con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Deberías bajarte de ahí.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Duncan, bajándose del árbol de un salto-. En fin, pues me voy a buscarme la vida... Adiós, Courtney, gracias por el "consejo".

-No hay de qué, Duncan-dijo Courtney con una sonrisa sádica, y en cuanto el chico se perdió de vista la de las pecas en la nariz se subió al árbol sin el menor disimulo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Lo admito, me inventé esa regla. Es una ayuda que ninguno de los concursantes se haya leído el libro de reglas porque así puedo inventarme las mías propias._

* * *

><p>Fiora estaba debatiéndose entre meterse en una alcantarilla o esconderse en un pequeñito parque de juegos cuando Lindsay apareció de la nada seguida por Tyler.<p>

-¿Ya sabéis dónde esconderos?-preguntó Fiora.

-Oh, es muy complicado saber dónde te podría encontrar un toro-razonó Lindsay, con voz preocupada.

-No es un toro, Linds, es el Chef...-le dijo Tyler.

-¡No es el Chef! ¡Yo vi el toro! Y le picaba la piel porque tiene pulgas-exclamó Lindsay.

-No sé cómo puedes salir con ésa-dijo Heather, que había salido de la nada-. Creo que las pulgas del Chef Hatchet podrían resolver un problema matemático más rápido que ella, ¡y hasta sabrían preparar un sándwich!

-¡Yo sé preparar un sándwich!-exclamó Lindsay-. Mira, coges un trozo de pan, le pones queso bajo en calorías y luego... uhhh... ¡Uy, si yo me lo sabía!-se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a apretárselas con la esperanza de recordar.

-Ya se sabe con las rubias-dijo Heather, mirando a Fiora también-. Incluso las teñidas son tontas-y miró a Lindsay.

-¡Yo... Yo no soy tonta!

-Heather, no te pases-la defendió Fiora-. Vale que Lindsay no es Stephen Hawking, pero...

-No intentes defenderla-dijo Heather-. Aparte de tonta, es una traidora, así que por mí se puede ir al infierno. Y ahora me voy a esconder para ganar la prueba y así abrirme paso a la final... La final, algo que una tonta NUNCA verá-rió la morena, y se fue de allí.

-No le hagas caso-le dijo Tyler a su novia, pero ella lo apartó.

-¡No, Tyler! ¡Sé que tú piensas lo mismo!-gritó la rubia-. ¡Todos lo piensan! ¡Sé cómo se ríen cuando intento atarme los cordones o cuando me clavo el tenedor en el ojo por accidente, o cuando sin querer me tropiezo con mi sombra o me pongo la sombra de ojos en los labios! ¡Pero estoy harta!

Y salió corriendo.

-Lindsay...-dijo Tyler, tristemente.

-Hay que decir que es gracioso verla atándose los cordones-comentó Fiora, aguantando la risa-, pero Heather no ha sido justa con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Estoy harta de ser simplemente Lindsay la tonta, Lindsay la rubia! ¡Voy a demostrarles que puedo ser mucho más que eso! ¡No he llegado hasta aquí simplemente por mi suerte, he sido muuuy útil a mi equipo, las _Joyas de la Corona_, en innumerables ocasiones! _(Se queda callada mirando a la cámara) _¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?_

* * *

><p>El Chef Hatchet salió a la caza de los 11 concursantes: Fiora se había escondido en la alcantarilla, Tiana se había metido en un portal, Tyler estaba escondido en una casa de árbol, Courtney en la copa del árbol, Noah se había subido a una farola (aunque le había costado muchísimo), Duncan estaba debajo de un coche, Lindsay en los probadores de una tienda, Heather estaba detrás del mismo árbol en el que estaba Courtney y Harold estaba camuflado tras unas mantas pintadas con aspecto de ladrillo tras una pared. Cody y Sierra, no obstante, seguían frente al Chef Hatchet.<p>

-Sierra... ¡Corre!-gritó Cody, cuando terminaron los 10 minutos-. ¡Nos va a pillar!

-¡Razón 19, el gobierno del 65% de los países considera que...!-fue arrastrada por Cody mientras seguía con su discurso.

El Chef comenzó a correr tras ellos, mientras Sierra hacía lo imposible para detener a Cody. Fue cuando el chico tuvo una idea maravillosa: golpeó levemente a Sierra en la cabeza y esto hizo que ella reaccionara, quedando temporalmente paralizada. Acto después, la morena se puso unas gafas de sol y dijo con voz ronca:

-Comienza el show.

Agarró a Cody con una mano y echó a correr, sacando muchísima ventaja al Chef Hatchet. Metió a Cody en un escondite particularmente eficaz (los conductos de ventilación de un edificio) y ella desapareció rápidamente de la vista de todos.

-Así se hace, Sierra-musitó Cody, con una sonrisa.

El Chef continuó a perseguir a Sierra, pero le perdió la pista al poco rato. Así pues, el "toro" comenzó a buscar por la zona a los demás concursantes...

-¡Eh, tú!-exclamó entonces Duncan, mirando a Courtney en lo alto del árbol-. ¿No se supone que ese escondite estaba prohibido?

-Claro-sonrió Courtney-. Pero nadie más lo sabe.

-Ahhh... Vale-dijo Duncan, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue entonces cuando el Chef pasó por allí, escrutando todos los rincones, y Duncan decidió poner en práctica su plan.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Duncan - **_¿No se supone que podía ganar el que abatiera al Chef? ¡No era ninguna locura!_

* * *

><p>Salió de debajo del coche, cogió un saco que había sacado oportunamente de ninguna parte y se lanzó sobre el Chef Hatchet. Cuando intentaba ponerle el saco en la cabeza y evitar que el Chef pudiera ver, pero el hombre lo agarró por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo. Dolorido, Duncan intentó levantarse para huir, solo para ser alcanzado enseguida por el Chef:<p>

-Estás fuera-dijo el hombre vestido de toro.

-Oh, tío, qué asco...

Courtney observaba la escena complacida. Cuando Duncan miró hacia ella, la chica le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, un poco más allí, Noah hacía equilibrio sobre la farola. Temiendo poder caer en cualquier momento, optó por cambiar de escondite antes de que el Chef Hatchet hiciera acto de aparición por allí. Se bajó de la farola, y divisó una tienda vacía. Al entrar en ella una voz chillona le detuvo:

-¡NO ENTRES! ¡Es mi escondite!

Era la voz de Lindsay.

-¿Lindsay...?-se asombró Noah-. Wow, por una vez has comprendido el objetivo de la prueba...

-¡No me llames tonta!-Lindsay salió de su probador de ropa con unas gafas de empollona, una corbata y unos elegantes zapatos-. Soy Lindsay Elisabeth Jessica Rosemarie Highlord IV, heredera de la fortuna de los H...

-¿Lindsay Elisabeth Jessica Rosemarie?-dijo Noah, alzando una ceja-. Mira, no me apetece aguantar tonterías...

-¡AJÁ!-exclamó Lindsay, histérica-. ¡Como Lindsay es tonta, resulta que Lindsay dice tonterías! Pues Lindsay te va a decir una cosa, los complejos separaron al mundo en naciones enfrentadas y eso es, así como, muy malo, por lo que... Uy, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡No toques mi gloss de labios!

-Claro, Lindsay...

Noah se metió entre un montón de ropa justo en el momento en el que el Chef Hatchet entraba en la tienda con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Lindsay emitió un grito de pánico y echó a correr, esquivando hábilmente al Chef Hatchet. Noah la siguió en un momento de distracción del Chef, así que pronto se produjo una persecución por las calles de la ciudad: Lindsay y Noah corrían desesperadamente mientras el Chef Hatchet intentaba alcanzarles. Lindsay aprovechó una puerta abierta para meterse por ella y esconderse, pero fue tarde para Noah, quien fue alcanzado por el Chef Hatchet y eliminado de la prueba.

-¡Oh, no!...-exclamó Noah, mientras el Chef Hatchet lo arrastraba por el suelo de un pie.

Lindsay suspiró aliviada. Se había salvado por un pelo.

-¡Fuera de mi escondite!-exclamó Tiana, furiosa.

-¡Uy!-dijo Lindsay, asombrada-. Lo siento... Pero a mí me echaron de mi sitio.

-Oh, entiendo-dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa tensa. Dio un empujón a Lindsay y gritó:- ¡Chef Hatcheeeet! ¡Lindsay está aquí!-y cerró la puerta del portal de un golpe.

-¡Hala! ¡Serás...!-exclamó Lindsay, asombrada.

El Chef Hatchet apareció con su sonrisa sádica y empezó a perseguir a Lindsay. La chica corría histéricamente por la ciudad cuando se dio de bruces contra un árbol, del que coincidentemente cayó Courtney. Heather estaba detrás de él, también.

-¡Ugh, qué golpe!-exclamó Courtney, dolorida.

-¡Hala! Lo siento-se disculpó Lindsay-. Es que me persigue el Chef Hatchet y como estoy un poco miope pues no vi el árbol, pero no te preocupes, papi me dijo que me operaría de la vista y así no tendría que pasar el mal trago de usar unas gafas que estropeen mi juvenil belleza...-Courtney y Heather echaron a correr horrorizadas-. ¡Uy, pero no os ofendáis! Seguro que vosotras con gafas sois guapas.

Lindsay se giró alegremente, cuando divisó al Chef Hatchet a lo lejos. Recordó que estaba en medio de una prueba y echó a correr. No tardó en adelantar a Courtney y a Heather, quienes fueron alcanzadas por el Chef Hatchet antes de poder encontrar un escondite y por tanto eliminadas de la prueba. Quedaban 7 concursantes en pie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Ser eliminada de la prueba no me supone nada. No necesito la inmunidad, al menos no aún... _(Sonríe siniestramente) _Y si mis planes salen bien..._

* * *

><p>Tyler estaba decorando su casa del árbol con cortinas rosas y mesitas con tazas de té cuando vio a través de la ventana a Lindsay corriendo desesperadamente por la calle.<p>

-¡Lindsay!

-¡Tyler! ¡Oh, menos mal!-suspiró aliviada la rubia. Subió las escaleras de la casa del árbol y se escondió con él.

-¿No encontraste dónde esconderte?-se asombró Tyler.

-Sí, pero Noah y Tiana me echaron...-dijo Lindsay, trágicamente.

-¡Qué malas personas!-exclamó Tyler, indignado-. ¡Cuando los vea, se van a enterar! ¡Les voy a golpear en la cabeza! ... ¡Y les va a doler! ... ¡Les va a doler, en la cabeza! ¡Eso es!

-¡Oh, mi héroe!-dijo Lindsay, extasiada.

A unos metros de allí, el Chef Hatchet había eliminado a Cody, quien suspiraba resignadamente, por lo que quedaban únicamente Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Fiora, Tiana y Sierra. Fiora salió de su escondite con una idea en mente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_La venganza me llamaba, y me daba igual perder la prueba si podía vengarme. Así somos los humanos, ¿no?_

* * *

><p>Empezó a buscar por la ciudad, mirando en diversos escondites, cuando abrió la puerta de un portal y vio a una chica de pelo moreno en él.<p>

-¡Ah!-exclamó Tiana, asustada-. Ah, eres tú-sonrió.

-Sí. Soy yo-dijo Fiora con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Qué suerte que hayas vuelto al juego-dijo Tiana en un tono más que sarcástico.

-¿Tú crees? Pues yo creo que lo que realmente piensas es cómo eliminarme ahora. Pero no voy a darte esa satisfacción-Fiora se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para que Tiana pudiera notar su respiración-. Si quieres jugar, jugaremos... pero ahora no habrá golpes por la espalda.

-No sé qué quieres decir-dijo Tiana, sonriendo.

-¡Pero si confesaste ser tú la tramposa cuando me expulsaron!-dijo Fiora, sin dar crédito-. Tú y Justin estabais aliados para eliminarme. Y vi lo que hiciste luego a Justin. Eres un auténtico monstruo.

-Fiora, me das miedo...-susurró Tiana, atemorizada-. No sé de qué me hablas...

-Ya te haré entender-dijo Fiora, encogiéndose de hombros-. De momento me llega con hacerte perder la prueba.

Abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia fuera del portal. Tiana quedó en la calle, y dándose cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba al Chef Hatchet, comenzó a aporrear desesperadamente la puerta para que Fiora la abriera. Fue un error, porque llamó la atención del Chef Hatchet, quien echó a correr hacia ella. Con un gritito de pánico, Tiana salió corriendo y comenzó a buscar un escondite... pero era demasiado tarde.  
>Fiora sonrió complacida cuando el Chef se abalanzó sobre Tiana y la eliminó de la prueba. Hizo un baile de la victoria y salió del portal para volver a su escondite de la alcantarilla, pero eso sí que fue un error... El Chef Hatchet aprovechó su descuido para capturarla. Fiora echó a correr, pero el Chef Hatchet no tardó en alcanzarla.<p>

-¡Je, je, je! El juego sucio ensucia a los sucios-sonrió Tiana desde el asiento de los eliminados cuando Fiora fue puesta allí.

-Pues aplícate el cuento-dijo Fiora, furiosa.

La Sierra blancanieves también había sido eliminada, y llegó seguida por el Chef Hatchet, dando saltitos.

-¡_Ho~ooola, amiguii~tos!_-saludó-. _¡Hoo~oola, Duu~ncan!_

-Hola...-la saludó Duncan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sierra! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Si eras motorista...!-exclamó Cody, sin comprender.

-¡Oh, no seas ridículo!-dijo Sierra, riendo-. Jamás montaría en un aparato tan peligroso... a no ser que fuera conducida por algún chico malo-y guiñó un ojo a Duncan, al cual le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Uf, la Sierra blancanieves es toda una rompecorazones-dijo Heather con una sonrisa.

Solo quedaban Lindsay, Tyler y Harold en pie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Un toro en un campo de batalla es una bestia irracional. Por eso, hay que usar las estrategias más elaboradas para acabar con un enemigo de semejante poder. _

* * *

><p>Harold salió de su bien-pensado-escondite-aunque-quizás-un-poco-estúpido-porque-vamos-quién-no-es-capaz-de-ver-a-un-friki-detrás-de-unas-sábanas-pintadas, con una cuerda y una pose propia de un cowboy. El Chef Hatchet estaba coincidentemente de espaldas a él, así que aprovechó para lanzar la cuerda hacia él y... fallar vilmente. El Chef Hatchet se dio cuenta de su presencia y empezó a perseguirlo.<p>

-¡Atrás!-exclamó Harold mientras echaba a correr-. ¡Mi profesor de mates dice que soy un peligro social potencial!

-¡En mis tiempos-gritó el Chef Hatchet-, a los chicos como tú los usábamos como sofá!

-Ja-dijo Tyler sonriendo desde su casa del árbol-. Si Harold queda fuera estaremos tú y yo, Linds.

-¡Yipiiiiii! ¡Ganaremos la prueba!-dijo Lindsay, dando saltitos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **_Pero los dos no podemos ganar la prueba... Solo puede ganar **uno**. Tengo que hacer lo que un verdadero caballero haría._

* * *

><p>Una vez Harold fue alcanzado y eliminado de la prueba, dejando únicamente a Lindsay y Tyler en pie, Tyler llevó a cabo su gran caballerosidad...<p>

-¡Chef Hatchet! ¡Lindsay está aquí!-gritó, echando a Lindsay de la casa árbol y encerrándose en ella.

-Anda, eso me suena-dijo Tiana con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-¡Tyyyleeeerrrrr!-gritó Lindsay, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Lindsay comenzó a correr, huyendo del Chef.

-¡No te preocupes, Lindsay!-dijo Tyler-. ¡Es solo para ganar la prueba, no te pasará nada!

-¡Pero...! ¡Ahhh!

Lindsay fue aplastada por el Chef Hatchet mientras los 9 concursantes que observaban ahogaban un grito.

-¡Lindsay eliminada!-anunció Chris, saliendo de la nada-. Por lo tanto, el único concursante que queda en pie es Tyler, ¡quien consigue la inmunidad esta semana!

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Tío, esto es genial!-y comenzó a bailar alegremente.

-Eres una sucia rata rastrera-dijo Heather, girándole la cara y yéndose hacia el tren.

-Y mira que para que lo diga Heather y tenga razón...-dijo Cody, furioso.

-Eso no se hace, Tyler-dijo Fiora, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡Solo me tenéis envidia porque he ganado la prueba!-les acusó el chico de la ropa roja.

-¡Has traicionado a tu novia!-dijo Cody-. Solo para ganar la prueba. No podríamos tener envidia de alguien así.

-Pero... Pero tíos, ¿en serio?

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **(Llorando) _¡T-Tyler...!_

* * *

><p>Los 11 concursantes subieron el tren. Éste emprendió la marcha y empezó a alejarse de Pamplona, en dirección a su próximo destino.<p>

-Bien, ahora que estáis aquí los 10 perdedores y el monstruo andante-dijo Chris mirando a los 11 concursantes con una sonrisa-. Os explicaré que ahora no habrá nominaciones, como os dije en el anterior capítulo, si no que podéis votar a quien queráis... siempre que no sea el inmune de la semana, que en este caso es Tyler. ¡Podéis entrar a votar cuando queráis!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Duncan - **_Estoy bastante confuso. Vale, me gusta Gwen. Me gusta mucho Gwen... Pero, últimamente... Bueno, siento "algo" por Courtney. No sé qué es... Si un odio absoluto, un sentimiento pasado, o... O... Espero que no sea nada... Courtney..._

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica que estaba escuchando a escondidas detrás de la puerta del confesionario.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_Vaya, ¿a quién echar? Son todos patéticos... No hay ninguno que esté a mi altura._

**Noah - **_Tiana es la opción perfecta, y me gustaría decirle a todo el mundo lo monstruosa que es, pero no es el momento... No quiero repetir lo que pasó con Alejandro._

**Fiora - **_¡Yupiiii! ¡Vuelvo a votar!_

* * *

><p>Los 10 concursantes fueron al Vagón de la Vergüenza. Tyler ya les esperaba allí, con un billete de tren que Chris acaba de darle. Chris tenía otros 9 billetes en la mano.<p>

-9 billetes. 10 concursantes-dijo Chris-. Esto significa que uno de vosotros no tiene billete.

-Sí, sabemos sumar y restar, ¿vale?-dijo Noah, cansado-. Da los resultados ya.

-¿Habrá sorpresas?-dijo Fiora, emocionada.

-¡Uy, si las habrá!-rió Chris malignamente. Los siguientes concursantes están a salvo: Tiana, Heather, Harold, Courtney, Fiora, Noah, Cody y Sierra. Tened vuestros billetes.

Lindsay y Duncan tragaron saliva, ya que eran los dos únicos que estaban sin billete.

-¡Dunkieeee!-dijo Sierra, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Sierra...!-la llamó Cody.

-Duncan, Lindsay, hoy uno de vosotros se va a quedar sin billete de tren.

-¡Dáselo ya a Lindsay!-exclamó entonces Courtney, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? ... ¡Lindsay!-Chris le tiró el billete a la cara, provocando que la chica cayera de espaldas de su asiento.

-¡Auch!

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy... fuera?-dijo Duncan, asombrado.

-¡JA!-rió Courtney, levantándose de su sitio y riendo como una maníaca.

-¿Courtney?-se asombró Duncan-. ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

-¡Al fin! ¡AL FIN HE PODIDO VENGARME! ¡Tú! ¡Eres un monstruo, Duncan! ¡Eres la persona más patética, más asquerosa y más tramposa que ha pisado este concurso! ¡Eres un manipulador bastardo, un chulito y sobre todo un COBARDE! ¡Si ya no me amabas, si ya no querías nada conmigo, lo ÚNICO que tenías que hacer era decírmelo a MÍ antes de besar a la gótica-estúpida! La temporada anterior intenté vengarme, ¡y cómo no te saliste con la tuya! ¡No solo fui eliminada, si no que me superaste en el ránking! ¡Pues ahora no va a ser así! ¡Os he demostrado a TI y a la gótica de tu novia que soy superior a vosotros! Y aunque la gente pueda pensar que si no has intentado eliminarme aún es porque aún tienes un poco de integridad, ¡están equivocados! ¡Si no has hecho nada por eliminarme esta temporada es porque te doy miedo! De hecho, que me eliminaran con la estúpida de Blaineley la temporada anterior no fue ni siquiera gracias a ti, si no que fue culpa de Alejandro... ¡No eres ni siquiera capaz de defenderte de una simple y, según tú, solitaria chica! ¡Eres un perdedor! Y cuando por fin has confesado que AÚN sientes algo por mí en el confesionario, no he tenido la menor duda en darte el golpe final... Y, ya ves, aunque te creías muy popular ninguno de ellos-señaló a los otros concursantes- ha dudado por un segundo apoyarme para eliminarte a ti. Y por cierto, Duncan, sí, cuando te besé era solo para manipularte y conducirte a decir lo que has dicho en el confesionario hoy.

-¡Estás loca!-dijo Duncan simplemente, con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, y tras este discurso sobre "La razón por la que Duncan apesta", es el momento de que saltes-le dijo Chris al punk, dándole el casco, las coderas y las rodilleras-. Parece que ningún tipo de favoritismo te atará al concurso esta vez, ¿eh?

-Pues mira, me da igual irme...-dijo Duncan, poniéndose el casco y las coderas-. ¡Y lo que dije en el confesionario, Courtney, era MENTIRA! ¡Yo amo a Gwen! ¡Amo a Gw- aaaaaaaaaaah!

Cayó del tren empujado por Courtney, quien se quedó con una mirada triunfante en el rostro.

-¡Esto es mejor que mil premios a la Mejor Delegada!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_Bueno, si ayudé a Courtney a acabar con Duncan es porque ese chico siempre se las arregla para quedar entre los 5 finalistas de una manera o de otra. Así que mejor es si lo tenemos fuera._

* * *

><p>Chris fue a su vagón a descansar después del "duro día" que había tenido. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se metió en su jacuzzi personal, a disfrutar de la relajación que le producía estar ahí metido sin preocuparse por nada. Cuando ya se estaba quedando medio dormido, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se puso una toalla de mala gana y salió a abrir, diciendo entre dientes que los concursantes tenían prohibido poner un pie en ese vagón. Sin embargo, no era ningún concursante quien había llamado: era una mujer alta, rubia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba una carpeta marrón, gafas, una camisa azul y una falda larga blanca a rayas, y unos zapatos de tacón beige. La mujer carraspeó antes de hablar:<p>

-¿Señor Christian McLean?

-Sí... Soy yo.

-Me llamo Anastasia, y soy asistente personal. Mi cliente querría hablar con usted... Es sobre unos asuntos que tienen que ver con el show _Total Drama._

Una persona conocida por Chris entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa prepotente en la boca.

-¿¡Qué haces **TÚ **aquí!

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Heather, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Fiora, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas)

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Tyler)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Vagón vacío<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿Quién será la misteriosa persona que ha llegado para hablar con Chrrrrrrrissssss?<br>**¡Hola de nuevo! Llevaba tiempo ya sin actualizar, pero entre el viaje y unos asuntillos de índole personal no he podido hacerlo antes. Antes que nada disculparme porque el capítulo que prometí en el anterior era _El mago de Ups..._, y en el último momento se cambió a _¡Ooolé!_ por motivos que explicaré cuando la trama de _El mago de Ups..._, tenga lugar, que será en algún momento después del Aftermath III.

Este capítulo me apetecía mucho escribirlo, la verdad, por varios motivos: primero, tiene lugar en España, mi tierra (aunque nunca he estado en Pamplona...), segundo, la prueba es similar a mi capítulo favorito de Total Drama Island (_To hide and be sneaky_), por lo tanto me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, tercero, ¡porque ya solo quedan 10 concursantes! ¡Los 10 finalistas! Creí que nunca llegaría este momento. Parece que fue ayer cuando Tiana traicionó a Trent y provocó que lo expulsaran, snif snif.

Este capítulo ha supuesto la expulsión de Duncan, un personaje que, a mi parecer, ha estado demasiado sobreexplotado en las otras temporadas (incluso con el descanso que tuvo en la tercera... ¡no es suficiente!). El hecho de que fuera el favorito de los guionistas ayuda, sin duda (aunque curiosidad cabe decir que los guionistas siempre prefirieron que Beth ganara TDA, y es un hecho bastante aceptado). Courtney al fin se ha vengado, lo cual me parecía justo para con el personaje.

Ahora me gustaría hacer una comparación entre mis 10 finalistas y los 10 finalistas de las otras temporadas:

**Total Drama Island** - Heather, Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Leshawna, Owen

**Total Drama Action** - Izzy, Courtney, Owen, Justin, Leshawna, Beth, Heather, Harold, Duncan, Lindsay (no obstante, es una temporada con 15 concursantes... no tiene mucho mérito estar entre los 10 finalistas)

**Total Drama World Tour** - Tyler, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Blaineley, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Gwen

**Total Drama World Tour Express** - Tyler, Heather, Cody, Fiora, Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay, Harold, Tiana, Noah

Bueno, hay grandes diferencias y grandes similitudes. La gran similitud principal es que Heather está en todos los ránkings. La otra es que a excepción de las dos nuevas (Fiora y Tiana) y Noah, todos los demás habían estado alguna vez entre los 10 finalistas, y se han quedado fuera personajes que nunca habían estado y que podían ser un poco innovadores, como Eva o Trent. Pero, aun así, yo creo que es un grupo de 10 personajes bastante interesante que dará muy buenos momentos (ya hemos visto algunas cosas, como la "crisis" de Tyler y Lindsay, Lindsay intentando volverse lista, Cody intentando llamar la atención de Sierra...).

Me gustaría que dijerais los concursantes que os sorprende que estén entre los 10 finalistas, los que consideráis que no se merecen estar y los que, simplemente, no os gusta que estén (independientemente de si lo merecen o no). Y por supuesto, cuál os agrada que siga por aquí.

Y llega el momento de responder reviews... ¡Uuuuh!

**Sandra19 - **¡Me alegra que te gustara! "El tesoro de McLean el cojo" al principio no me convencía mucho, pero veo que ha sido bien aceptado... ¡Menos mal! Uhm, hay algunos fallitos, y sí, el de Noah es particularmente preocupante (podéis entenderlo como un fallo o una declaración de amor, jajaja). No obstante, he decidido no arreglarlo para dejarlo como curiosidad a futuros lectores. Y sobre todo, lo que más me alegra, es que celebres tanto la vuelta de Fiora. GO, GO, FIORA! Jo, jo, al fin hemos descubierto por qué Courtney besaba a Duncan en realidad... estaba esperando a que él diera "señales" de sentir algo por ella para acabar cruelmente con el pobre punk... ¡Uf, duele! Courtney ha demostrado estar más loca de lo que ya parecía. En fin, espero que también te gustara este, ¡saluditos y hasta el próximo!

**Toaneo07 - **Esto me ha hecho recordar que llevamos 3 capítulos sin saber de Ezekiel... ¿Querrá decir algo? Bueno, yo solo digo que MUY PRONTO sabremos qué ha sido de él. Pero no, no se ha vuelto Gollum ni nada parecido. A tu pregunta, sí, he visto bastante capítulos de la cuarta temporada y solo puedo decir... _meh_. Hay personajes buenos, pero algunos no dejan de ser revisiones de los anteriores (Jo es Eva 2.0, Scott es Aleheather en pelirrojo, Cameron es una mezcla entre Cody y Harold, Anne Maria es Leshawna en latina, Zoey es Gwen en no-gótica...). Los únicos personajes que me parecieron originales fueron Mike (la locura de Sierra se basa en él, para qué engañarnos), Dawn (love her, love her) y Dakota (su voz... es genial). En caso de que algún día haga una quinta temporada, es decir, una continuación de este fic, me da que no incluiría a ningún personaje de TDROTI, por desgracia... En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!

**Sunshine che runner - **Pues me da que Courtney sigue en el concurso... Y ahora que no está Duncan tiene vía libre para ir a por los demás concursantes, ¡que tiemblen! Seguro que a Gwen le ha dolido MUCHO este capítulo y el anterior. Habrá que esperar al Aftermath III para ver su reacción, pero me da que estará colérica con Courtney. Y sí, ¡ÁNIMO FIORA! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que te gustara éste =)

**Annimo - **Un anónimo que me da ánimo, jojojo (chiste malo). Sí, Gwen lo ha visto con toda seguridad, aunque intente negarlo. A ver cómo reacciona.

**Andrea - **Bueno, yo te dije que iba a haber Duncan, a secas =P Sin embargo Duncan se ha vuelto un personaje monogwenmático, así que Duncan = Gwen en muchos sentidos. Para DuncanxGwen, a esperar al Aftermath III ahora que ambos están fuera. ¡Espero que disfrutaras el capi, hasta el próximo!

**Tommiboy - **¡Bienvenido a la pequeña gran familia que somos los que estamos con Total Drama: World Tour Express! Me he sonrojado leyendo tus piropos, jujuju, así que te animo a seguir leyendo el fic y, por supuesto, a dejar una review de vez en cuando =)

** - **No, mujer, no tenías que avisarme =P Siento, siento, SIENTO mucho que este capítulo haya asesinado toda posibilidad de DuncanxCourtney, pero como yo no tomo partido por ninguna de las dos parejas, decidí respetar la decisión de los guionistas y dejar a Duncan con Gwen... la otra opción era sumergirlo en una aventura con Trent, pero creo que no a todos les habría gustado. Uuhh, FioraxHugo, uhmmmm interesante... Yo pensaba más en un CourtneyxHugo (¿o DuncanxHugo?), pero tampoco estaría mal juntarlo con Fiora... lástima que se haya ido, ¿volverá? Me alegra MUCHO que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este te guste por lo menos la mitad de lo que te gustó el 16. Hasta entonces, ¡un saludo!

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Toca esperar al próximo para descubrir quién es la persona que ha llegado a hablar con Chris (hay algunas pistas que os permiten adivinar su identidad, aunque son un poco sútiles por un lado y un poco obvias por el otro). El próximo capítulo se llamará "El tango de la muerte" y tendrá lugar en... ¡Pues donde nació el tango, hombre! ¡Hasta entonces!


	18. Capítulo 18: El tango de la muerte

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 18: El tango de la muerte  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros queridos concursantes llegaron a la ciudad española de Pamplona, donde celebramos los fantásticos juegos de los SAN FERMINES, en los que los concursantes en lugar de ser perseguidos por furiosos toros sedientos de sangre fueron perseguidos por un furioso Chef Hatchet sediento de sangre (no cambia mucho, ¿verdad?). Juego de trampas, traiciones y venganzas, sin duda: Courtney engañó a Duncan, Tyler traicionó a Lindsay y Fiora se vengó de Tiana. No obstante, la victoria al final fue para el hoy enemigo público nº 1 Tyler... ¿Qué ocurrirá hoy? ¿Habrá más traiciones? ¿Más engaños? Eso lo descubriremos en el más increíble capítulo de TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR... ¡EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>Chris fue a su vagón a descansar después del "duro día" que había tenido. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se metió en su jacuzzi personal, a disfrutar de la relajación que le producía estar ahí metido sin preocuparse por nada. Cuando ya se estaba quedando medio dormido, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se puso una toalla de mala gana y salió a abrir, diciendo entre dientes que los concursantes tenían prohibido poner un pie en ese vagón. Sin embargo, no era ningún concursante quien había llamado: era una mujer alta, rubia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba una carpeta marrón, gafas, una camisa azul y una falda larga blanca a rayas, y unos zapatos de tacón beige. La mujer carraspeó antes de hablar:<p>

-¿Señor Christian McLean?

-Sí... Soy yo.

-Me llamo Anastasia, y soy asistente personal. Mi cliente querría hablar con usted... Es sobre unos asuntos que tienen que ver con el show _Total Drama._

Una persona conocida por Chris entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa prepotente en la boca.

-¿¡Qué haces **TÚ **aquí!

Ante él estaba Hugo, con su elegante y carísimo traje, su pelo repeinado hacia atrás, sus gafas de sol y su sonrisa prepotente. Seguido por él estaba su mayordomo, Marcelo, con su traje de plebeyo y un largo bigote blanco. Hugo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y lanzó una risa de superioridad que hizo que a Chris se le congelasen las venas.

-¡Los concursantes expulsados no pueden volver!-exclamó Chris-. Además, ya me dirás cómo has hecho para montarte en un tren en marcha.

-O sea, que tú puedes poner vías de tren por todo el planeta, incluso sobre el mar, y nadie dice nada, y yo no puedo subirme a un tren en marcha... ¡Muy bien!-exclamó Hugo-. Sólo tienes que asomarte a la ventana y ver el helicóptero que hay aparcado en el tejado del tren.

-Bueno, qué importa-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. El caso es que no debes estar aquí, no está permitido que continúen en el tren los concursantes expulsados.

-Está usted en lo cierto, Sr. McLean-concedió la asistente de Hugo, Anastasia-, no está permitido para los EX-CONCURSANTES estar en el tren. Pero el Sr. Hugo es algo más que un ex-concursante.

-No te entiendo-dijo Chris, simplemente-. Es el 12º clasificado, fue expulsado justo antes que Duncan, en la prueba de las Islas Bermudas...

-Veo que te sabes las circunstancias en las que echas a tus concursantes-dijo Hugo, casi escupiendo las palabras-. Pero seguro que no sabes las circunstancias en las que nos torturas, nos maltratas, nos provocas heridas de las que nos cuesta recuperarnos.

-El señorito Hugo tuvo que ser operado de urgencia tras las heridas recibidas en su concurso, Sr. McLean-intervino entonces Marcelo.

-Y no solo yo. Has tirado a casi todos los concursantes por unas cataratas, nos has hecho creer que había un asesino suelto por el tren, ¡hasta provocaste que Justin perdiese su belleza desfigurándole la cara y te dio igual!

-Vosotros aceptáis esas cosas al apuntaros al concurso-apuntó Chris inteligentemente-. ¡Está en vuestros contratos!

-Los contratos no contemplan ningún tipo de tortura física, Sr. McLean-dijo Anastasia-. ¿Usted se los ha leído?

-Bueno... Lo intenté-tartamudeó Chris-. Pero me quedé dormido después de lo de "Reunidos aquí la parte contratante y la contratada..."

-Bien, pues se lo resumo yo: no está usted autorizado a torturar a los concursantes-explicó Anastasia.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Me vais a denunciar? ¡Ja! No me dais ningún miedo...

-No te vamos a denunciar-sonrió Hugo-. Anastasia... Enséñaselo.

Anastasia buscó entre una de sus numerosas carpetas y sacó un enorme taco de hojas que le entregó a Chris. Chris empezó a ojearlas, pero no le hizo falta porque Hugo le resumió enseguida lo que ponía en ellas:

-Lo que dicen esas hojas, Chris, es simplemente que, desde que mi padre lo compró, ahora yo soy el propietario de Total Drama.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sierra - **(Llora desesperadamente) _¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué Duncan! Nunca podré superarlo, ¡jamás de los jamases! Intentaría suicidarme saltando del tren, pero claro, si hiciera eso me moriría._

**Courtney - **_Estoy orgullosa de mí misma por haber llegado a los 10 finalistas. Quiero decir, claro que me lo merezco, porque he sabido evitar las trampas de mis rivales y acabar con ellos uno por uno.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los 10 concursantes estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones del vagón 8 a petición de Chris, quien les había dicho que tenía que darles una importante noticia. Sierra lloraba en un rincón, Harold y Tyler compartían impresiones sobre un videojuego nuevo que iba a salir mientras Lindsay miraba muy dolida a éste último; Tiana estaba sentada con la mirada fija y la cabeza alta, sonriendo con dulzura, una sonrisa que producía a la vez terror; Cody miraba a Sierra suspirando, aunque se le notaba que la expulsión de Duncan le había hecho acordarse también de Gwen; Heather estaba limándose las uñas ignorando a todos sus compañeros, Noah leía un libro, Courtney divagaba sobre lo malvado que es Duncan y lo eficaz que había sido producir su expulsión, y Fiora estaba sentada como si no pintara nada allí.<p>

-¿Qué creéis que querrá Chris?-preguntó Cody, intentando huir de los pensamientos que parecían asfixiarle.

-Algún giro de guión-dedujo Courtney-. Seguro que vuelve alguien más o algo así. Es una lástima, ahora que sólo éramos 10 y tenía tan solo 9 rivales a los que machacar.

-No creo que sea eso. Ya metió en el concurso a Ezekiel y a Fiora-les recordó Heather-. Meter a otro concursante de nuevo denotaría una gran falta de originalidad.

-Es de Chris de quien hablamos-dijo Harold-. Solo es original cuando se trata de pensar en pruebas que pongan en peligro nuestra integridad física.

-Bueh, no sirve de nada que nos pongamos a darle vueltas a la cabeza ahora-cortó Tyler-. Lo mejor será que...

-Cofcofmonstruocofcof-carraspeó Lindsay.

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo, Linds?

-No, yo no, solo estaba tosiendo... Cofcofcoftraidorcofcofcof.

De repente entró Chris, y todos se callaron al darse cuenta de que el presentador estaba más serio de lo normal. El tren seguía traqueteando y avanzando a toda velocidad, así que ese no podía ser el problema... Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Chris así? ¿Habría pasado algo grave?

-Concursantes, tengo una mala noticia-dijo el presentador, con la voz queda.

-¡No me digas que la han descubierto!-gritó Fiora alegremente.

Todos se quedaron mirándola, y la mirada asesina de Chris confirmó que no estaba en lo cierto. Tiana estaba lívida.

-No, me temo que no es eso-dijo Chris.

-Mecachis...-se lametó Fiora.

-¿De quién hablan?-preguntó Cody, sin comprender.

-Creo que me hago una idea-replicó Noah, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-En fin, al grano-cortó Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-El caso es que... Uhmmm... No sé cómo decir esto.

Entonces entraron tres personas en el vagón. Los concursantes no tuvieron problema en reconocer a una de ellas, aunque las otras dos no le eran tan familiares.

-¿¡Qué hace ese aquí!-gritó Courtney, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Yo me hice esa misma pregunta-suspiró Chris-. Veréis, chicos, Hugo...

-Yo soy el nuevo dueño de la franquicia Total Drama-dijo Hugo, orgullosamente, mientras Anastasia y Marcelo aplaudían extasiados.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?-dijeron los 10 concursantes a la vez.

-Así es-sonrió Hugo-. Cuando me expulsaron del concurso estaba tan furioso que decidí que tenía que vengarme de esta bazofia-dio una patada a la pared del vagón- de concurso. Me planteé seriamente poner una bomba aquí, pero habría habido investigaciones, así que simplemente le pedí a mi padre que negociara con los productores de Total Drama para apoderarse de él.

-Pero tú estás loco-dijo Courtney, con la boca abierta.

-Ten cuidado, preciosa, te van a entrar moscas-dijo Hugo, con una sonrisa-. Para empezar, que ahora yo sea el productor ejecutivo y único de Total Drama hace que a mitad del concurso cambien algunas cosas.

-¿Como cuáles?-preguntó Harold, temiéndose lo peor.

-Por favor, escuchad a mi asistente personal, Anastasia. Ella os explicará qué va a suponer mi llegada al mando de este concurso-pidió Hugo.

Anastasia meneó su larga cola de caballo, dio un paso al frente y, ante la atenta mirada de concursantes y presentador, dijo:

-Bajo el mando del señor Hugo D'Orla, se producirán las siguientes reformas: La primera es que las pruebas dejarán de ser torturas físicas para aprovechar más el ámbito cultural de la zona visitada-explicó-. Se acabó el ser perseguidos, vapuleados y atacados.

Los diez concursantes suspriaron de alivio, dándose cuenta de que la llegada de Hugo, al menos en un principio, les beneficiaba. Pero sus peores sospechas y temores enseguida se hicieron realidad cuando Anastasia continuó hablando:

-La segunda reforma es que a partir de ahora quedan abolidas las reglas hasta ahora impuestas, y se harán oficiales las creadas por una servidora-dijo, entregando a cada concursante un libro de reglas. Hugo cogió el viejo libro de reglas de Courtney y le prendió fuego mientras ella contenía sus lágrimas de impotencia-. El libro de reglas es de lectura obligatoria para todos los concursantes, y se realizará un examen sobre su contenido a todos ellos. El que no lo supere serás descalificado del concurso.

Tyler, Lindsay y Sierra emitieron un gritito de pánico.

-Tercera reforma: el presentador, Chris McLean, entra en período de prueba. Si la dirección del concurso lo ve necesario será despedido y su cargo será ocupado por un profesional más cualificado. Cuarta reforma: el McLean Express pasa a llamarse D'Orla Express. Quinta reforma: el vagón de lujo será ocupado por Hugo, mientras que el presentador será movido al vagón 7, que en estos momentos está vacío. Sexta reforma: El Chef Hatchet queda cesado de todas sus funciones y será sustituido por chefs profesionales directos desde Francia. Séptima reforma: Además, la locomotora será conducida por un profesional cualificado...

Las reformas se fueron extendiendo durante horas. Algunas eran buenas, como la aparición de los chefs profesionales (aunque todos se quedaron un poco fríos al pensar en el despido del Chef). Tampoco estaba mal que las pruebas no les torturasen físicamente, aunque sabían que Hugo podría hacerles sufrir cosas peores.

-Septuagésimo cuarta reforma: Hugo será denominado por todos ustedes como "Su Gran Alteza, Hugo". Eso es todo, gracias por su atención.

Anastasia hizo una pronunciada reverencia y salió del vagón, seguida por Hugo y Marcelo. Antes de salir, Hugo les recordó que en pocos minutos llegarían a su destino, así que debían irse preparando. Harold resumió lo que todos estaban pensando en cinco sencillas palabras:

-No me lo puedo creer.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Chris en período de prueba, Chef despedido, exámenes obligatorios para los concursantes poniéndolos en riesgo de expulsión si no los superan... Nunca me planteé seriamente echar a Hugo del concurso, pero ahora... ¡Me arrepiento de no haber hecho que le expulsaran antes! _(Sonríe satisfecha)

* * *

><p>Los 10 concursantes estaban temblorosos frente a la puerta de entrada del vagón. No sabían qué era lo que Hugo podía hacerles a continuación, pero por algún motivo les producía auténtico terror.<p>

-No debemos preocuparnos-dijo Fiora, intentando guardar la calma-. Hugo dijo que las pruebas serían menos crueles que con Chris, y que se basarían más en la cultura del país, ¿no?

-Es Hugo-dijo Courtney, simplemente.

-¿Alguien ha empezado a leerse el libro de reglas? Porque yo sí, y prácticamente en él pone que puede hacernos casi cualquier cosa-comentó Noah.

Anastasia entró en el vagón llevando un montón de hojas. Le dio una a cada concursante.

-Los nuevos contratos-dijo simplemente. Repartió 10 bolígrafos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuevos contratos?-repitió Harold, sin entender.

-El Sr. D'Orla no considera que los contratos actualmente firmados sean adecuados con la idea que tiene para sus pruebas-explicó Anastasia-. Todo aquel que no quiera firmar el contrato, podrá saltar del tren.

Con la idea del premio de un millón de dólares en mente, los 10 concursantes firmaron rápidamente el contrato. Anastasia sonrió complacida.

-En seguida se les explicará en qué consiste la prueba. Gracias por su atención.

La mujer rubia salió del vagón. Los concursantes se miraron entre sí, ideando qué horribles cosas tendría Hugo en mente. Cuando Chris hizo acto de aparición, seguido por el muchacho y su mayordomo, todos contuvieron la respiración, temblorosos.

-Bueno, chicos-dijo Chris en un tono de voz nada propio en él. La alegría sádica que le caracterizaba se había cambiado a un pasotismo e indiferencia que asustaba-. La prueba de hoy será breve, ya que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo: tendrá lugar en Argentina, donde os deberéis poner en parejas para realizar el baile más famoso de la historia del arte, el tango.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Sierra, extasiada-. ¡El tango! ¡El baile más romántico del mundo!-empezó a abanicarse con la mano para intentar no desmayarse.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>****  
><strong>**Sierra - **_¡Es una lástima que Duncan no esté aquí para bailar conmigo...! _(Suspira)

* * *

><p>-Entonces la prueba de hoy consiste simplemente en bailar, ¿no?-dijo Cody, aliviado.<p>

-Claro que sí, ¿os esperabais algo peor?-preguntó Hugo.

-Viniendo de ti, un descenso a los infiernos sería lo más apropiado-dijo Courtney, furiosa.

-Oh, Courtney, me han dicho cosas peores-sonrió Hugo-. Tranquilos, las pruebas van a ser siempre así de sencillas.

El tren se paró de golpe y los 10 concursantes y Chris casi caen al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_No sé qué profesionales habrá contratado Hugo, pero lo de casi caernos al suelo no pasaba con el Chef Hatchet conduciendo..._

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió y ante ellos observaron la hermosa ciudad de Buenos Aires, aunque ellos se encontraban en una calle estrecha con casas de colores.<p>

-¡Esto es Caminito!-se asombró Noah-. He leído sobre él. Es un sitio famoso porque inspiró la música de muchos tangos.

-En concreto, el que tendréis que bailar hoy-explicó Chris-, ¡el "Caminito"!

Chris condujo a los concursantes por un montón de calles hasta que llegaron a un edificio en el que ponía "Academia de Tango".

-Debéis escoger una pareja-explicó Chris-. La pareja que gane el desafío obtendrá la inmunidad.

-¡Yo con Lindsay!-exclamó Tyler, alegremente, acercándose a ella.

La rubia le pegó un empujón y Tyler cayó al suelo. Lindsay agarró a Noah de las manos y ambos formaron pareja de baile. Tyler entonces se puso con Heather, para desesperación de ésta, Fiora con Harold, Sierra con Cody y Courtney y Tiana quedaron juntas.

-Ya tenemos a las cinco parejas de baile-exclamó Chris-. Muy bien. En el interior de la academia tenéis cinco profesores que os enseñarán los movimientos básicos del tango. Esta noche tendrá lugar una representación, en la que la pareja que reciba la mayor puntuación obtendrá la inmunidad. Simple y llanamente eso.

Chris se fue, seguido por Hugo y Marcelo. Los concursantes entraron al interior de la academia donde les recibieron los cinco profesores, dispuestos a enseñarles todo lo que debían saber sobre el tango.  
>Muchos de los concursantes demostraron ser absolutamente obtusos para el baile: Tiana se tropezaba constantemente, Harold tenía menos coordinación que un bicho bola, Tyler pisoteaba constantemente a la pobre Heather, que parecía debatirse entre asesinar al chico o ayudarle a seguir para ganar la prueba, y Cody era un poco lento. Los únicos que demostraron tener estilo para bailar fueron Lindsay, Fiora, Courtney y Sierra.<p>

-Vamos a ver, Noey-le dijo Lindsay, exasperada-. Si te pones a leer no podemos bailar, porque... ¡Uy, una mariposa!-y echó a correr tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>****  
><strong>**Lindsay - **_¡Estoy demostrando a todos los demás que soy algo más que una cara bonita! ¡Y que soy lista! ¡Bieen!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tras varias horas ensayando, los cinco profesores de tango parecían desesperados: dos se habían ido tras renunciar a su trabajo de por vida, y Harold y Fiora habían tenido que agarrar a uno que había amenazado con tirarse por la ventana al ver bailar a Tyler.

-Quedan unas pocas horas para que tenga lugar la representación-le dijo Courtney a Tiana, exasperada.

-Y por lo que me puedo imaginar, Hugo no va a ser muy condescendiente con nuestras actuaciones-respondió la morena, agotada, mientras veía a Harold pisando a Fiora por vigésimo quinta vez.

-Solo tenemos que preocuparnos por hacerlo mejor que esos...-le dijo Courtney.

Fue entonces cuando Sierra y Cody pasaron bailando. Sierra llevaba el ritmo a la perfección, moviéndose al compás de la música, mientras Cody la seguía sin moverse demasiado, para no estropear la actuación de la morena. Tiana los miró fijamente un rato, y luego dijo simplemente:

-No. Solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que ellos lo hagan peor que nosotras.

* * *

><p>Se hizo la noche y los 10 concursantes se vistieron para la ocasión: las chicas llevan un infartante vestido rojo ajustado con un lado abierto para enseñar pierna y unos tacones negros; los chicos, un traje elegante y discreto. El público del auditorio de la ciudad de Buenos Aires llenaba la sala, deseando ver a los bailarines para o bien aplaudirles y coronarles como vencedores o bien para abuchearles y tirarles rosas con espinas para que sufrieran una dura pero justa humillación.<p>

-¡Estáis fantásticos!-los felicitó Hugo-. Os explicaré en qué consiste: al ritmo de la música que yo elija deberéis bailar vuestro tango durante todo el tiempo que dure la música. Tras vuestra actuación, Anastasia, Chris y yo os daremos una puntuación y se sumarán para formar vuestra puntuación definitiva. La pareja con más puntos gana la inmunidad, es así de simple.

-Ugh... ¿Hay mucha gente?-dijo Sierra, nerviosa, refiriéndose al público.

-Cerca de 4000 personas, pero no estés nerviosa; tan solo recuerda que por televisión te van a ver más de 6.000.000 de personas... ¡Adiós!-se despidió Hugo alegremente.

-¡UGH! ¿S-Seis millones?-Sierra parecía apunto de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cody - **_¿Soy yo o Sierra ya ha dejado la tontería de sus múltiples personalidades...? ¡Uf, si así fuera me alegraría mucho! Aunque sigue sin recordarme._

* * *

><p><em><em>Los primeros en salir a bailar eran Noah y Lindsay. El público aplaudió cortésmente cuando ambos salieron al escenario y cuando estuvieron en posición se callaron. La música, un tango lento y casi funerario, comenzó a sonar y Noah y Lindsay empezaron a bailar por el escenario. Los movimientos de Lindsay eran seguros y se notaba que le gustaba bailar, pero Noah mantenía una actitud pasiva y apenas colaboraba con la rubia. Cuando la música cesó los tres jueces escribieron algo en sus pancartas:

-Lindsay, has brillado solo como las mejores estrellas saben hacer-sonrió Anastasia-. Tenéis un 8.

-Sí, bueno, hay vacas que se coordinan para rumiar mejor que vosotros para bailar-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. Un 3.

-No ha estado mal, pero esperaba ver algo un poco mejor-sentenció Hugo-. Un 6.

-¡Eso hace un 15!-exclamó Lindsay, alegramente.

-Un 17, genio-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Bieeeeeeen!-exclamó Lindsay, dando saltitos.

Era más de la mitad de la nota máxima, así que podían estar contentos. Los siguientes en salir al escenario fueron Heather y Tyler. Heather bailaba de una manera agresiva y casi parecía que arrastraba a Tyler, el cual se deja llevar con los ojos llorosos mientras musitaba _Lindsay, Lindsay..._ . Al cabo de un rato, cuando la música cesó, Heather casi tira a Tyler del escenario.

-Bueno, creo que... Creo que ha estado bien-Anastasia parecía horrorizada-. Un 6.

-Tristemente patético-dijo Chris, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se moría de risa-. Un 0.

-Conozco patos esquizofrénicos que podrían haberlo hecho mejor-Hugo levantó su puntuación-. Un 2.

-¿SOLO UN 8?-gritó Heather, pateando el cuerpo inconsciente de Tyler.

Se fue furiosa mientras los demás la miraban con la boca abierta. Las siguientes en salir al escenario fueron Courtney y Tiana. Era raro ver bailar un tango a dos mujeres con sus respectivos vestidos rojos, pero aun así lo hicieron bastante bien.

-Es original, me ha gustado-sonrió Anastasia-. Un 8.

-Bueh, las mejores de entre los peores...-dijo Chris simplemente-. Un 5.

-Sí, me ha gustado, habéis bailado muy bien. Un 7.

No hacía falta sumar mucho para saber que iban por cabeza. Con 20 puntos. Las dos se abrazaron gritando de alegría mientras Harold y Fiora salían al escenario. Su baile fue de los más raros porque no era propiamente un tango: Harold bailaba una especie de techno-twist-tango-aserejé y Fiora intentaba seguirle como podía, aunque la excentricidad del chico se lo impedía. Harold terminó su baile haciendo una pronunciada reverencia mientras Fiora le lanzaba una mirada asesina, consciente de que no podrían superar a Courtney y Tiana ni en un millón de años.

-Simplemente... Raro-dijo Anastasia-. Un 5.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!-Chris se ahogaba de lo mucho que se reía-. Gracias por alegrarme el día, ¡un 7!

-Bueno, al menos lo habéis intentado... Un 4.

-¡Mecachis! Solo 16...-se lamentó Fiora.

Cuando salió del escenario vio que Tiana estaba llevándole un vaso de agua a Sierra, que parecía muy nerviosa. Cody intentaba calmarla, pero por lo visto Sierra sufría algún tipo de pánico escénico repentino.

-Tranquila, bebe esto-le dijo Tiana con una sonrisa-. Te hará sentir mejor.

Sierra dio un largo trago de agua, aunque casi la escupe por su extraño sabor.

-¿Qué eees?-dijo, asqueada.

-Es agua con gas. Por aquí es lo que tenían-dijo Tiana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Más calmada, aunque no demasiado, Sierra salió agarrada de la mano con Cody. La música empezó a sonar y Sierra, bailando, logró olvidarse del público. No obstante, mientras bailaba se empezó a sentir rara. La cabeza le daba vueltas, veía a la gente del público distorsionada, la música sonaba estridentemente...

Y entonces se desmayó.

* * *

><p>En el interior de la cabeza de Sierra, se reunían cuatro chicas de aspecto similar pero con ropa distinta: una llevaba una pancarta y una camiseta en la que ponía "Nosotras parimos, nosotras decidimos". Otra, una camiseta con una vaca con aureola. Otra, unas gafas de sol, una chaqueta de curo y uans botas negras. Y otra un largo vestido amarillo con hombreras y un lazo en el pelo. Al cabo de un rato llegó una chica que vestía ropa normal: pantalones vaqueros y un top amarillo plátano.<p>

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó ésta última. Se sentía como si se hubiera despertado de un largo letargo.

-¡Al fin te despiertas!-le dijo la Sierra blancanieves con su voz cantarina-. Estábamos preocupadas por ti, llevas semanas inconsciente.

-No entiendo...-dijo la Sierra normal.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Te diste un golpe y quedaste inconsciente-explicó la Sierra vegetariana-. Eso te pasa por comer tantos productos cárnicos...

-¿Sigo en el concurso?-preguntó Sierra, empezando a recordar todo.

-Sí, seguimos en el concurso-asintió la Sierra feminista-. Hemos conseguido acabar con muchos rivales hombres, pero aún quedan 4 a los que fulminar.

-¿Y Cody?-preguntó entonces la Sierra normal.

-¿Qué Cody? ¿El chico ese que no pinta nada en el concurso?-preguntó la Sierra motorista bruscamente.

-¡No hables así de él!-exclamó Sierra-. Cody es fantástico. Es inteligente, es divertido... ¡Y me quiere, sé que me quiere!

-No seas ridícula-dijo la Sierra feminista-. Los hombres no pueden querer, no fueron creados para eso.

-Además, el único hombre que te consiento que ames es Duncan-dijo la Sierra blancanieves.

-¡No!-gritó Sierra-. ¡No me gusta Duncan! ¡Quiero saber si Cody sigue en el concurso!

-Sí, sigue en el concurso...-dijo la Sierra motorista, suspirando-. Y quizá sería hora de que volvieras tú y nosotras nos tomáramos un descanso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hemos estado suplantándote mientras estabas inconsciente-explicó la Sierra vegetariana-. Somos personalidades que tuviste en tu adolescencia, antes de que comenzara tu pasión hacia Cody... Personalidades que, hoy en día, están encerradas en tu inconsciente... y condenadas a la desaparición.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó Sierra, recordando-. De pequeña quería ser una princesa y casarme con un príncipe-dijo, señalando a la Sierra blancanieves-, luego me hice vegetariana, y cuando sufrí mi primer desengaño amoroso me hice feminista por un tiempo. Luego fue cuando conocí a Jordan y me interesé por las motos... Y entonces empezaron a echar Total Drama en la tele.

-Sí, veo que te acuerdas-sonrió la Sierra feminista-. Es irónico que yo naciera gracias a un hombre...

-Pero, ¡esperad! Yo no quiero que desaparezcáis...-dijo entonces Sierra.

-Estamos condenadas a ello-dijo la Sierra motorista-. Solo hemos vuelto para ocuparnos de tu cuerpo mientras tú descansabas.

-¡Por favor, no os vayáis!-pidió Sierra, suplicante-. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, pero estos días... He sentido como si tuviera cuatro buenas amigas. Quiero decir, es deprimente que mis cuatro buenas amigas sean variedades de mí misma, ¡pero aun así os aprecio!

-Sierra, tienes que vivir tu vida-le dijo la Sierra blancanieves-. Nosotras seguiremos a tu lado, por un tiempo, pero ahora tienes que volver a la normalidad... Por favor, Sierra.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Sierra!-exclamaron las otras cuatro Sierras a la vez.

-Está bien, volveré... por Cody. Pero vendré a visitaros, no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

-Estamos seguras-dijo la Sierra vegetariana.

-Solo hazme un último favor-le pidió la Sierra blancanieves-. Mándale saludos a Duncan de mi parte...

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo haré! ¡Chicas!

Las cinco Sierras se abrazaron y entonces...

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó estaba todavía sobre el escenario, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza (ya que al caer se había hecho un chichón). Cody le sujetaba la mano, y el resto de concursantes y dos personas que no conocía (una mujer rubia y un señor con bigote), la rodeaban.<p>

-Sierra, ¿estás bien? Te has desmayado.

-Oh, Cody... Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien-dijo la chica, mirándole extasiada.

-¿Qué? ¿M-Me recuerdas?-dijo Cody sin entender.

-¡Claro que te recuerdo! Jamás podría olvidarte...

-¡Oh, cielos!-exclamó Heather, asombrada-. ¡La loca vuelve a ser la loca de siempre!

-Sierra, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?-preguntó Noah, curioso-. ¿Tantos eran tus nervios que te desmayaste?

-Sí... No sé, no me acuerdo bien-dijo Sierra, rascándose la cabeza.

-Tiana le llevó un vaso de agua. "Con gas"-acusó Fiora, mirándola con odio.

-¡Solo era agua!-se defendió la morena-. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerle nada a Sierra?

-Era la que mejor bailaba... Solo querías quitártela de en medio-dijo Fiora, arrastrando las palabras por la ira.

-No seas absurda, Tiana no es así-la defendió Harold.

-¡Harold! Creí que eras mi amigo...-dijo Fiora, dolida.

-Pero he sido compañero de Tiana-se excusó Harold-. Y ella...

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó Chris-. Sea como fuere, Sierra y Cody perdieron su oportunidad de hacer la prueba, por lo que las ganadoras son... ¡Courtney y Tiana, con 20 puntos! Por lo tanto, ambas ganan la inmunidad y no podrán ser votadas esta noche.

-¡Síiiii!-exclamaron las dos, alegremente.

Fiora no daba crédito a lo que veía.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora** - _¿Por qué a Tiana le tiene que salir todo bien...?_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Oh, Cody, estoy tan contenta de haber vuelto-le dijo Sierra, felizmente, mientras todos se dirigían al tren.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando pegabas a los chicos, o nos gritabas por comer carne, o te ponías en plan motera o decías estar enamorada de Duncan no eras tú?

-Bueno, en cierto modo sí...-dijo Sierra, con una sonrisa más en los ojos que en los labios-. Pero aun así, ¡solo te quiero a ti, MI CODYYYYYYY!-abrazó al chico, asfixiándolo.

-¡Ugh! ¡Sierra...!-se lamentó él.

* * *

><p>Los 8 concursantes que podían ser expulsados esa semana estaban sentados mientras Courtney y Tiana bailaban felizmente con sus dos billetes de tren que les aseguraba el estar durante una prueba más en el concurso. Chris tenía otros siete billetes en la mano.<p>

-Concursantes, aquí hay siete billetes, pero solo ocho concursantes-dijo Chris-. Por lo tanto, uno de vosotros será expulsado hoy y no podrá volver al concurso JAMÁS. Los siguientes concursantes tienen billete: Fiora, Sierra, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Harold...

Los seis cogieron sus billetes alegremente. Cody y Heather compartieron una mirada de pánico.

-Cody, Heather, hoy uno de vosotros dos no tendrá billete-dijo Chris. Sierra tenía el corazón en un puño, al igual que Heather-. El último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Heather.

Heather recogió su billete alegremente mientras Cody asimilaba la información. Ahora que al fin se había reencontrado con Sierra...

-¡Noooooo!-gritó Sierra, llorosa-. ¡No podéis echar a mi Codyflú! ¡No podéis! ¡Él tiene que ganar!

-Los votos han hablado-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cody debe irse.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Si se va él, yo también me voy!-decidió Sierra.

-¡No, Sierra! ¡Tienes que quedarte!-dijo Cody-. ¡Tienes que ganar!

-¡No quiero ganar si no estás tú!-dijo la morena, tercamente-. ¡Si no estás tú, no podré ganar, no, Cody, yo quiero que estés tú...!

-Sierra...

-¿Está permitido Chris? ¿Puedo irme con Cody?-preguntó Sierra, con una sonrisa.

-Pero, Sierra...

-Sí, puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Síiiiiiii! ¡Cody! ¡Comenzaremos una nueva aventura juntos!-dijo Sierra, histéricamente alegre-. Personalmente, esta temporada no me he divertido nada... ¡Así que prefiero irme contigo!

Chris trajo otro par de rodilleras y coderas y otro casco y ambos se pusieron el uniforme para saltar del tren.

-¡Hasta siempre, chicos!-dijo Sierra, alegremente.

-Sí, mucha suerte-dijo Cody.

Ambos saltaron del tren a la vez.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOH!-dijeron Fiora y Lindsay, extasiadas-. ¡Qué bonitoooo!

-Ojalá les vaya bien-asintió Tyler. Debía de sentirse culpable por la expulsión de Cody y por que Lindsay le odiaba.

Los 8 concursantes abandonaron el Vagón de la Vergüenza. El final se acercaba.  
>Mientras tanto, una sombra con gorro se paseaba por el tren... Algo que no pasó desapercibido para cierta chica de pelo largo y moreno. Sacudió su melena y empezó a pensar en la mejor manera de usar su presencia en el tren a su favor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Heather, Courtney, Tyler, Fiora, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas), Cody (Joyas de la Corona), Sierra (Joyas de la Corona)

**EL D'ORLA EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Hugo<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Courtney y Tiana)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimento de Chris<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN!<br>**¡Dios! Este capítulo ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir. HA SIDO SIMPLEMENTE TREMENDO. Todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron al comienzo del fic han acabado formando los tremendos giros de guión que ha habido en este capítulo. Hugo apoderándose del tren, algo que tenía en mente nada más crear al personaje. Sierra volviendo a la normalidad y despidiéndose de sus otras personalidades. Ese diálogo lleva escrito desde antes de que la Sierra motorista y blancanieves hicieran aparición, aunque sufrió algunas modificaciones hoy (por ejemplo, al principio no tenía previsto que Sierra blancanieves se enamorara de Duncan). Cody y Sierra abandonando juntos... Quizá Lady I se acuerde de una vez que dijo que se esperaba que Tyler y Lindsay fueran expulsados juntos y yo le dije "no vas muy desencaminada"... Bien, pues a esto me refería. Una pareja sí que ha sido expulsada a la vez. Eso sí, si ahora Sierra y Cody son pareja o no lo dejo a vuestra libre imaginación... La prometida vuelta de Ezekiel... ¿Hay quien aún teme que se convierta en Gollum como en TDWT? :P

Por lo demás, solo disculparme por la demora... Entre las responsabilidades personales y todos los impedimentos que me ha puesto para subir este documento he tenido que hacer lo imposible para que pudierais ver el capítulo 18. Pero ya está aquí, ¡yipiii! Quedan ocho concursantes, 5 chicas y 3 chicos, y de momento la cosa se quedará así de interesante porque el próximo capítulo será un Aftermath...

Ahora a responder reviews, aunque las dejasteis hace tanto tiempo que seguro que ni os acordáis de qué pusisteis!

**Sam - **Tomo nota, serás Sam a secas... No sé por qué fanfiction hace esas cosas tan raras, como la de eliminar la ? cuando pones exclamación e interrogación a la vez.  
>No sabía que también existiera una Pamplona en Perú... De haberlo sabido lo habría dejado claro desde el principio, ¡ups! Fallo mío. Pues sí, Lindsay en todos los fics que hay por aquí es la tonta, así que en este va a intentar dar un giro de 180º y volverse Noah 2.0... Eso sí, lo que le hizo Tyler estuvo muuuuuuuuy feo. Me alegra que te gustara el final del DxC, en serio =) Me daba un poco de miedo ponerlo porque algunas fans me podrían linchar, pero no ha sido así, ¡alivio! Y sí, en TDWT hubo un capítulo en Perú, en Machu Picchu, aunque los fans de Perú creo que no quedaron muy contentos por cómo lo representaron...O eso leí. En fin, espero que te gustara el capi, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!<p>

**Sandra19 - **¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Jesús, creo que me he cargado ya a todos tus personajes favoritos... Trent, Gwen, ahora Duncan... Dime por Dios que queda alguno que te guste! (y que no fueran Cody y Sierra xD). Y bueno, Courtney en absoluto es mejor que Duncan, pero por lo menos se quedó a gusto. Esperemos que ahora deje a Duncan y Gwen tranquilos... un tiempo. Y bueno, la fase de Sierra es... ¡la recuperación! ¡Yuhuuu! Y dime, ¿era Hugo quien creíais que llegó al final? Dejé alguna que otra pista en esa escena, pero realmente podría haber sido cualquier personaje... En fin, espero que te gustara este capítulo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!

**Andrea - **Ya no sé si Courtney lo de manipular lo ha aprendido de Heather o ha sido así siempre... Me decanto por lo segundo. Y bueno, había que variar un poco con lo de que Duncan siempre llegara tan lejos en el concurso, en serio, es que se hacía pesado. Eso sí, lo veremos en el Aftermath III con un feliz reencuentro con Gwennie. Y bueno, ya viste que no era Blaineley... ¡era Hugo! Eso sí, Blaineley podría haber sido perfectamente. Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡hasta el próximo!

**Sunshine che runner - **Ooooh, me sonrojo :$ Me hace muy feliz que te acordaras de mi historia, de verdad. La verdad es que Duncan dio un poco de pena, porque Courtney le dejó hecho polvo, pero bueh, él también hizo de las suyas con ella, así que... Me gusta que te gustara esa parte, fue una de mis favoritas de escribir. Los chicos discutiendo por sus amores, algunos secretos y otros no tanto... Es bastante curioso jajaja Y sí, Lindsay tiene que cambiar si pretende llegar a ser alguien. El shock de Tyler ha hecho que reaccione un poco, veremos cómo va evolucionando... ¿No te gustan Courtney y Harold? *Gesto de consternación* ¡Y no digo nada más! ¡Un saludito, hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que te gustara éste!

**Lady I - **No pasa nada si no podéis dejar alguna review. Me hace muy feliz cuando me las dejáis, pero entiendo que no siempre podáis =P Sabía que la marcha de Duncan te iba a alegrar. Y sí, me acuerdo de esa review, y aunque la idea de Pamplona la tenía desde hace tiempo hay que reconocer que tienes tu parte de mérito en lo que pasó en el capítulo 17. ¡Yupi! Séee que lo de Tyler fue un shock, pero esto va a dar una nueva dimensión a la parejita de tortolitos. Y sí, la única que se repite de entre los finalistas habituales (que son Owen, Duncan, Heather y demases), es Heather. Intenté darle protagonismo a nuevos y viejos abandonados, y creo que en parte lo he conseguido. Sobre la presencia de Courtney entre los 10 finalsitas... Hará más de lo que te imaginas. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Uis, se me va la olla =P En fin,e spero que te gusta este capítulo, espero tu review y nos vemos en el próximo.

**SaQhra - **Te digo lo mismo que a Lady I, no pasa nada si os olvidáis alguna vez. Sí, los guionistas estaban loquitos por Duncan, eso hasta lo deja caer Chris en algún capítulo (y en mi fic, por supuesto). En caso de una temporada con los concursantes de siempre espero que Duncan no quede muy bien clasificado, porque sus puestos (4º, 1º, 5º) lo hacen el mejor concursante de Total Drama hasta la fecha, y no es que se lo merezca demasiado... (Opinión personal) Y bueno, confiemos en que la censura de Chris a Fiora no dure siempre, sobre todo ahora que ha aparecido Hugo para alterar las cosas. En fin, espero que te gusta muuucho el capítulo y nos vemso en el próximo, ¡hasta entonces!

Y eso es todo. Ahora, solo quiero advertiros de una cosa...

¡Hugo también ha metido sus zarpas en el Aftermath! Por lo tanto, el Aftermath III será muy distinto a los dos anteriores, y para no estropear la sorpresa no desvelaré su título =P ¡Hasta entonces!


	19. Capítulo 19: Aftermath III

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 19: Aftermath III - Blainerífica  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

_(En vez de la sintonía de siempre de los Aftermath, suena una versión instrumental de "Blainerific" junto con el logo de TD:WTE Aftermath. Aparece un plató de televisión. En el centro está Blaineley sentada en un sofá con su ceñido vestido rojo, sonriendo con prepotencia. A su izquierda está la peanut gallery en la que encontramos a Katie, Sadie, Beth, Alejandro, Trent, DJ, Gwen, Eva, Owen, Justin (que lleva la máscara que usaba Ezekiel en el Aftermath anterior para tapar el lado desfigurado de su rostro) y Leshawna. El público aplaude... Aunque parecen desconcertados)._

-¡Hola, hola, holaa!-exclamó Blaineley, alegremente-. ¡Bienvenidos a la tercera edición de Total Drama: World Tour Express Aftermath! Soy Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, vuestra nueva y amada presentadora.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-exclamó Gwen, horrorizada-. ¿Dónde están Geoff y Bridgette?

-Oh, ¡qué directa!-sonrió Blaineley, encantada-. Eso es algo que os explicaré luego. Hoy tenemos un Aftermath muy muy especial: recibiremos la visita de los nuevos expulsados, Izzy, Duncan, Cody y Sierra, debatiremos sobre las nuevas relaciones formadas, y haremos una operación de patrocinio a los 8 concursantes que quedan.

-¡Responde!-exclamó Trent-. ¡No me digas que has matado a...! ¡Les has matado!

-¡No he matado a nadie! Aunque conozco a un hombre que lo haría por un cartón de tabaco...-dijo Blaineley, poniéndose seria de golpe-. Simplemente, resulta que nuestro nuevo productor ejecutivo, el señor Hugo D'Orla, ha considerado que yo soy más apta para presentar los Aftermath que Tontgeoff y Bridgñoña.

-¿Los han despedido?-exclamó DJ.

-Pues sí, y no se les ha dado la oportunidad de venir a formar parte de la _peanut gallery_ porque no eran concursantes ni miembros de la galería original.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-exclamó Leshawna.

-Callaos ya-dijo entonces Eva-. Dejad que la rubia haga su programa... Si no nos gusta, la machacamos...-se crujió los nudillos-. Es así de fácil.

-¡Trentie, no tengas miedo!-exclamó Katie, mientras ella y Sadie lo asfixiaban-. ¡No dejaremos que Blaineley te haga nada!

-¡Je, je!-sonrió Blaineley-. Os tengo que avisar de una cosa, chicos. Si pretendéis montar una insurrección contra mi persona, me temo que no os va a ser tan fácil.

Blaineley sacó un enorme mando táctil, como el que habían usado en Total Drama Action para realizar las votaciones. En ese mando estaban las caras de todos los miembros de la _peanut gallery _y, al lado de éstas, una calavera.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Trent.

-Un inventito que me ha dado mi querido jefe, Hugo, para manteneros a raya-dijo Blaineley simplemente. Pulsó un botón y unas esposas ataron a los miembros de la _peanut gallery_ a su asiento-. Si pretendéis hacer algo contra mí, sabed que vuestros asientos son trampas mortales que os sacarán del plató... no muy bien parados, digamos. Un solo gesto, un solo insulto hacia mi persona... Y seréis historia-sonrió sádicamente la rubia.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamaron muchos de los ex-concursantes.

Blaineley apretó otro botón y en la gran pantalla de televisión que había detrás de su asiento aparecieron las ocho caras de los concursantes que aún seguían en pie: Noah, Fiora, Tiana, Harold, Courtney, Heather, Tyler y Lindsay. Al lado de cada uno de ellos, un 0.

-El señor Hugo ha introducido una novedad a la carrera hacia las finales-empezó a explicar Blaineley-. Ha decidido que, al quedar 8 concursantes, el público podrá decidir a qué concursante quiere patrocinar para hacer que su camino hacia la final sea más fácil.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer nosotros?-preguntó Gwen.

-Decidiréis a qué concursante queréis apoyar y, cuando yo os lo pida, daréis motivos a la audiencia para que patrocinen a vuestro concursante elegido.

De repente apareció Marcelo y les dio unos teléfonos a algunos miembros de la _peanut gallery_ (a Gwen, Beth, Owen y Justin).

-Vosotros cuatro atenderéis las llamadas de los patrocinadores-sonrió Blaineley.

-¡Guay! ¿Nos daréis comida?-exclamó Owen.

-¡No!-dijo tajantemente la mujer rubia.

Los miembros de la _peanut gallery_, a excepción de los cuatro de los teléfonos, empezaron a decidir a quién iban a apoyar. Tras un rato, Blaineley los cortó:

-Vamos a ver, iremos concursante por concursante. ¿Quién apoyará a Noah?

Katie y Sadie levantaron las manos. Sus asientos se elevaron y salieron disparados a un lado del plató en el que estaba dibujada la cara de Noah.

-¿Quién apoyará a Fiora?

Eva levantó la mano y salió disparada hacia la cara de Fiora.

-¿Y quién apoyará a Harold?

Tan solo Leshawna levantó la mano.

-¿A Courtney?

Nadie levantó la mano. Blaineley carraspeó sonoramente, levantando el mando con el que podía provocar sus muertes, por lo que Gwen levantó la mano en el acto.

-¡Espléndido!-sonrió Blaineley mientras Gwen se veía obligada a abandonar el teléfono y apoyar a su peor enemiga.

-Y ahora, ¿a Tyler?

Trent levantó la mano. Por último, Tiana no tuvo apoyos, Heather solo tuvo el de Alejandro, y Lindsay el de DJ.

-¡Divinamente!-dijo Blaineley, complacida-. Todos tenéis a un concursante al que apoyar. Pero antes de pasar con los patrocinios, vamos a presentar a nuestra primera invitada de la noche. Es pelirroja. Tiene sangre escocesa. Y está loca. Ella es... ¡Izzy!

Se empezaron a oír explosiones, gritos y una risa maniática desde el backstage. Al poco rato salieron un montón de pasantes gritando mientras Izzy les perseguía en un robot gigante con forma de perro. La pelirroja se reía como una psicópata mientras aplastaba pasantes y lanzaba llamaradas al público.

-¡Izzy! ¡No está permitido utilizar armas contundentes contra los pasantes! Eso sí, puedes usar este mando para electrocutarles-le dijo Blaineley, tendiéndole dicho mando.

-¡JA, JA, JA!-rio Izzy, mientras apretaba constantemente el botón y los pasantes se arrastraban por el suelo mientras eran electrocutados, gritando de dolor.

-Llamaremos a alguien para que aparque tu perro gigante robótico, no te preocupes-dijo Blaineley mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

-¡Qué grandes son tus pendientes!-se asombró Izzy, metiendo el dedo por uno de ellos.

-¡Quieta!-exclamó Blaineley.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eh, Leshawna, mira, tengo tu nariz!-rio Izzy, saltando sobre ella y empezando a tirar de su nariz.

-¡Uaaah! ¡Eh, nena, que me corres el maquillaje y esta hermana no es nadie sin su buena dosis de brillos!-se lamentó Leshawna, intentando apartar a Izzy.

-Uhm, esto requerirá medidas muy, muy estrictas-dijo Blaineley, sacando una pistola y apuntando a Izzy.

-¡No!-exclamó DJ-. ¿Vas a matar a Izzy? ¡Blaineley, no, por favor! ¡Las muertes en directo inflan la audiencia, pero irás a la cárcel!

-No seas ridículo-dijo Blaineley-. No voy a matar a nadie. Es una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes.

Apuntó a Izzy y le disparó un dardo tranquilizante que hizo que la chica dejara de saltar sobre el resto de concursantes. Izzy se tambaleó hasta el sofá y se sentó allí mientras se le caía la baba. Blaineley sonrió, complacida, se colocó bien el vestido y el peinado y se sentó en el sofá de los anfitriones.

-Pura y casta es la virgen de Jerusalén...-musitó Izzy, ida, mientras se le caía la baba.

-¿Qué le has dado? Está K.O.-dijo Alejandro, preocupado.

-Es un tranquilizante para caballos-dijo Blaineley, quitándole importancia-. ¿Qué pasa? Un mayorista me lo vende barato.

-Estás loca-dijo Katie simplemente.

Blaineley llevó el dedo hacia la calavera que había al lado de la cara de Katie y ésta cerró la boca en el momento. La pérfida rubia sonrió, satisfecha, y continuó su entrevista con Izzy:

-Izzy, en tu última prueba fuiste saboteada por Tiana y eso te costó la estancia en el concurso. ¿Le guardas algún rencor? ¿Ansías su muerte? ¿Sabotearías sus frenos? ¡Adelante, no te cortes!

-¡Cuidado, caballito...! No corras tan rápido...-musitó Izzy mientras se quedaba dormida en su sitio.

-Oh, ¡maldita sea!-dijo Blaineley, fastidiada. Cogió su taza de café, le dio un pequeño trago... y se lo tiró a Izzy en la cara.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Quema! ¡QUEMA! ¡ME DERRITOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...!-gritó la pelirroja.

-No te estás derritiendo-cortó Blaineley-. Repetiré mis preguntas: en tu última prueba fuiste saboteada por Tiana y eso te costó la estancia en el concurso. ¿Le guardas algún rencor? ¿Ansías su muerte? ¿Sabotearías sus frenos?

-Una vez saboteé los frenos de mi tía Regina. En el hospital dijeron que volvería a caminar.

-Sí, pero digo TIANA. ¿La odias? ¿Quieres que Noah, tu príncipe azul, acabe con ella?

-¿Noah es un príncipe?-se asombró Izzy-. ¿Tiene criados? ¡Quiero un té de limón!

-¡UGH! ¡Es una FORMA DE HABLAR!-escupió Blaineley, exasperada.

-Es divertido ver a Blaineley lidiar con Izzy, ¿no crees?-le dijo Owen riéndose a Beth.

Blaineley puso cara de circunstancias, pulsó un botón de su mando y el asiento de Owen explotó en mil pedazos. Owen salió por los aires, haciendo un agujero en el techo del plató, y cayó a varios metros de allí, chamuscado y dolorido. Todos estaban horrorizados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Os lo dije-comentó Blaineley, toqueteándose el pelo-. Os dije que lo haría.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-exclamó Gwen, furiosa. Intentó levantarse a ayudar a Owen, pero las esposas que la ataban al asiento no la dejaban moverse.

-Tranquilita, nueva Heather-dijo Blaineley, levantando el mando y apuntando hacia ella con una sonrisa-, porque como te pongas chula vas a salir por los aires.

Gwen se quedó callada, pero parecía a punto de explotar.

-Bien, Izzy, muchas gracias por la entrevista-dijo Blaineley. Pulsó un botón e Izzy aterrizó al lado de Katie y Sadie-. Tú apoyarás a Noah, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él.

-Noah me ayuda a hacer los deberes de mates-comentó Izzy.

-Noah es súper majo, ¿a que sí, Sadie?-preguntó Katie, alegremente.

-¡Súper!-confirmó Sadie.

-¡VAMOS, CHICOS! ¡Es el momento de llamar a nuestros patrocinadores!-exclamó Blaineley alegremente-. Primero iremos con Heather. ¡Queridos patrocinadores! Una de nuestros 8 finalistas es Heather, finalista de la tercera edición de Total Drama World: Tour y semifinalista en Total Drama Island. Es una chica inteligente, vivaz y manipuladora, y tiene muchas probabilidades de ganar. Veamos qué ha preparado Alejandro para apoyar a Heather.

La cámara enfocó a Alejandro, quien llevaba un traje de torero y una guitarra española.

-Yo he compuesto una canción para mi dulce Heather elogiando todas sus virtudes-dijo Alejandro.

-¡MALDITO PLAGIADOR!-gritó Trent, tirando su guitarra al suelo.

Alejandro empezó a tocar con su guitarra una melodía rápida y pasional con la que acompañó su voz:

_Reina del mal, reina de la pasión  
>Heather es única en su profesión.<br>Es la chica lista de Total Drama,  
>aunque hay quien dice que es muy mala.<em>

Le gusta la pizza, le gusta el jamón,  
>tanto que no consigue abrochar el pantalón.<br>Heather es muy lista, ¡es una virtud!  
>Aunque su veneno te manche el camisón.<p>

_¡OH HEATHER! ¡OH MI DIOSA DEL PECADO!  
>Comparable a las venus de Boticelli.<br>Eres tan hermosa, eres un buen bocado.  
>Aunque odies hacer vida social.<br>_

_¡OH HEATHER! ¡OH MI DIOSA DEL PECADO!  
>Nadie te quiere más que yo.<br>Eres mi delirio, yo soy tu adorado.  
>¡Y aquí termina esta canción! ¡SÍ SEÑOR!<br>_

Alejandro se arrancó la camiseta y el público aplaudió mientras al lado de la cara de Heather en la enorme pantalla de televisión de detrás aparecía un número que sustituía al anterior 0: 7%.

-¡Fantástico! Parece que Heather ha conseguido el apoyo del 7% de los patrocinadores. Es un número bastante bajo para semejante cuerpo-dijo, señalando los pectorales de Alejandro.

Alejandro fue a su sitio mientras Katie, Sadie y Eva intentaban no desmayarse por la presencia del chico (las demás chicas le guardaban demasiado rencor como para sentirse atraídas). El siguiente en aparecer en escena fue DJ:

-Bueno, yo voy a explicaros por qué debéis patrocinar a Lindsay-dijo el chico-, haciendo una representación teatral de cómo sería Total Drama si Lindsay ganara.

DJ se puso una peluca rubia, sacó a Beth al escenario y la obligó a ponerse una cinta roja similar a la que Tyler llevaba en la cabeza:

-¡Hola, Taylor!-saludó DJ a Beth, poniendo una voz aguda femenina y chillona.

-Hola, Lindsay-dijo Beth, sonriente.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡He ganado Total Dharma! ¡YIPIIIIII!

-¿Cómo que Dharma? Lindsay no es disléxica-dijo Beth, poniéndose seria.

-¡Uuuuh! ¡Lo gastaré todo en maquillaje!-gritó DJ.

-¡Lindsay no es tan superficial!-gritó Beth.

-¡QUÉ TÍO TAN GUAPO!

-¡LINDSAY ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TYLER!

Beth se tiró sobre DJ y empezó a morderle en el brazo mientras él intentaba defenderse como podía. Blaineley se moría de la risa en su asiento. Pulsó los botones de DJ y Beth y ambos salieron disparados por los aires, emitiendo un grito de dolor que se perdió en la lejanía.

-¡Esto es súper divertido!-A Blaineley le caían auténticos lagrimones de la risa.

Al lado de la cara de Lindsay apareció un 12%.

-¡OH, VAMOS, NO ME FASTIDIES!-gritó Alejandro-. ¿DJ ha conseguido más patrocinadores que yo con su pésima imitación de Lindsay? ¡TÍO, VAYA %~*%&!

-¡A callar!-gritó Blaineley, poniéndose seria de golpe-. Antes de que tenga que echar a nadie más del plató, voy a dar paso a nuestro siguiente invitado... El motivo de que no haya pulsado aún el botón de Gwen-la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Blaineley hizo que todos temblaran de miedo.

-No me digas que es él-dijo Gwen, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No seas cruel, Blaineley, ellos son felices...-dijo Trent.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CON TODOS USTEDES...! ¡DUNCAN!-saludó Blaineley.

Duncan salió al escenario con su típica cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en el asiento de los invitados sin siquiera mirar a Gwen. Blaineley parecía estar gozándolo.

-¡Bienvenido, 11º clasificado!-dijo Blaineley, alegremente-. No sé cómo te las arreglas, Duncan, pero siempre consigues llegar a la fusión.

-El que vale, vale-dijo él, simplemente.

-¡JA!-se oyó la risa jactanciosa de Gwen por lo bajo.

-Querido público, nuestra parejita ha tenido una discusión en el backstage antes de que comenzara el programa-dijo Blaineley emocionadamente.

-¡Oh, nena!-exclamó Leshawna-. ¿Vas a enseñar ESO?

-No había cámaras, no pudiste grabarlo-dijo Duncan, entornando los ojos.

-¡Jo, jo, jo! Mujer precavida vale por dos-dijo Blaineley, sacando una grabadora.

-¿Qué es eso?-Gwen se puso más pálida de lo que suele estar.

-Digamos que estuve grabando vuestra discusión... ¡Es una mina de audiencia!-sonrió Blaineley-. ¡Chispi, pon la grabación!

Todos se callaron cuando empezó a resonar unas voces grabadas aisladamente pero que se oían perfectamente:

_-¡BESASTE A COURTNEY! ¡La besaste TRES VECES!_

_-¡Yo no besé a Courtney! ¡Ella me besó a mí!  
><em>

_-¡Para un beso hacen falta dos labios!  
><em>

_-¿¡Te recuerdo cuando te besé a ti estando con ella!  
><em>

_-¡Mejor me lo pones! ¿Le haces eso a todas las mujeres? ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!  
><em>

_-¿Y tú qué? ¿Crees que no sé cómo miras a Trent? ¿Y CUANDO FUISTE A DESPEDIRTE DE ÉL CUANDO LO ECHARON?  
><em>

_-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!  
><em>

_-¡Yo lo sé todo!  
><em>

_-¡Trent es mi amigo!  
><em>

_-¡Courtney es mi amiga!  
><em>

_-¡Mentira! ¡Además, a las amigas no se las besa, Duncan!  
><em>

_-¡Cállate!  
><em>

_-¡Dijiste en el confesionario que sentías algo por ella!  
><em>

_-¡Eso era mentira! ¡Solo bromeaba!  
><em>

_-¡Tú siempre bromeas!  
><em>

La grabación terminó. Blaineley sonrió mientras a Duncan se le salían los ojos de la órbita y Gwen estaba tan roja que parecía estar sufriendo graves heridas internas. Leshawna corrió a consolar a Gwen mientras Duncan se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Blaineley con odio.

-Eres una presentadora fracasada-dijo Duncan.

-Meh, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?-dijo Blaineley, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Blaineley, no le provoques!-exclamó Trent, preocupado-. Él no tiene una bomba con la que echarle del plató.

-No, cierto-concedió Blaineley-. Pero Gwen sí. Como me toque un pelo... ¡Bum! Adiós, Gwendolyn.

-Mi nombre no viene de Gwendolyn-comentó Gwen.

-¡No te consentiré que toques a Gwen!-gritó Duncan.

-¡Ni que yo te importara!-gritó Gwen.

-¡Me importas más de lo que crees! ¡Si hice todas esas tonterías con Courtney fue porque te echaba de menos!

Gwen se quedó callada. Parecía conmovida.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Leshawna, atónita-. ¿Vas a creerle? ¿En serio?

-Oh, Duncan, es tan bonito...-dijo Gwen, acercándose a él.

-Jamás te engañaría, nenita mía-dijo Duncan, con una sonrisa tierna.

Gwen se acercó hacia él... Sus labios se iban aproximando. Pronto iban a ser uno solo... ¡PAF! Gwen le dio un rodillazo a Duncan en sus partes nobles, similar al rodillazo de Heather a Alejandro en la temporada anterior.

-¡Mamarracho!-escupió Gwen-. ¡Vete con Courtney!

El público aplaudió mientras Duncan yacía en el suelo, dolorido.

-Así se hace, nena-sonrió Leshawna.

-¡ESTO ES UN BOMBAZO!-exclamó Blaineley, muriéndose de la felicidad-. ¡Vamos a salir en todos los zappings! ¡VOY A SER AÚN MÁS FAMOSA!

Duncan se arrastró a su asiento en la _peanut gallery_, pero un pasante lo arrastró al lado de Eva, para apoyar a Fiora.

-¡Vamos a pasar con las siguientes presentaciones de concursantes! ¡Recuerden, patrocinadores, que pueden elegir entre estos maravillos concursantes para concederles ayudas y que les sea más fácil su camino hacia la victoria!-exclamó Blaineley.

Eva arrastró a Duncan al centro del escenario, cogió un taburete, tiró a Duncan por cualquier lado y se sentó ella en el taburete con un papel en la hoja.

-He hecho una lista de cosas por las que Fiora debería ser la ganadora-dijo Eva-. Es un repaso a su estancia en el concurso. Primero: Fiora era de mi equipo, y me obedecía, eso es bueno. Segundo: Fiora odia a la pécora asquerosa de Tiana, y eso es bueno. Tercero: Fiora no me votó cuando me expulsaron, y eso es bueno. Cuarto: Fiora es la única que ha logrado volver al concurso en esta temporada habiendo sido expulsada antes, eso es bueno. Quinto: Fiora hizo perder a Tiana la prueba en Pamplona, y eso es bueno. Sexto: Fiora es rubia y es lista, eso es bueno. Séptimo: Su nombre significa flor, eso es bueno.

La lista se extendió durante otros 10 minutos recitando motivos absurdos por los que Fiora debía ser la ganadora. Blaineley se cansó, pulsó el botón y Eva salió despedida por los aires, gritando de furia.

-Bien, ha sido largo, pero qué le vamos a hacer-dijo Blaineley-. ¡Que alguien recoja a Duncan del suelo y lo tire en algún sillón!

Dos pasantes dejaron a Duncan en la _peanut gallery._

_-_Bien, veamos qué porcentaje de patrocinadores ha conseguido Fiora.

Al lado de la cara de Fiora en la pantalla apareció un 13%.

-No está mal-dijo Blaineley-. Aunque puede ser mejor. Es el turno de que Gwen exponga motivos por los que Courtney debería ser la ganadora.

Gwen salió al escenario con un montón de gráficos, papeles y demás cosas burocráticas.

-Bien. Courtney es mala persona, eso todos lo sabemos-apretó un mando y salieron imágenes de varias escenas de Courtney: ella con el ojo hinchado en el primer capítulo de Island, besándose con Duncan y siendo arrastrada al barco por Chris y el Chef, en el primer Aftermath de Action gritando a todo el mundo, con su peluca rubia, en el avión de World Tour...-. Tiene mal humor, es mandona y exigente, y cuanto menos agresiva.

Todos en la _peanut gallery _asentían con la cabeza.

-Pero, aun así, es una de las concursantes que más mérito tienen-explicó Gwen, señalando los gráficos-. Es muy constante, es una gran estratega y no tiene miedo de acabar con sus propios amigos para lograr lo que se propone. Los motivos por los que no llegó más lejos en sus respectivas temporadas fueron: las trampas de Harold en la primera, la traición de Duncan en la segunda y que a Chris no le apetecía hacer un desempate entre Blaineteñida y ella... Así que podemos decir, orgullosamente, que Courtney es una de las mejores concursantes. Y punto.

Todos aplaudieron mientras el porcentaje que había al lado de la cara de Courtney subía al 15%.

-Vaya, se nota que esta chica tiene estudios-dijo Blaineley, asombrada-. ¡Y YO NO ESTOY TEÑIDA! Es rubio natural, gótica.

Gwen se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sitio en el teléfono. Duncan la miraba de refilón, furioso. Justin, que era el único que quedaba en el teléfono, felicitó a Gwen mientras los otros concursantes parecían también contentos por ella.

-En fin-dijo Duncan-, supongo que se acabó.

-Tienes lo que te mereces-sonrió Blaineley, satisfechamente-. No me malinterpretes, a mí me parece bien que juegues con esas dos pécoras, pero... Si se enfadan contigo, como mujer comprensiva que soy, lo veo bien.

Duncan suspiró y salió del plató.

-¡Bien! Hemos visto ya cuatro presentaciones. Veamos qué nos tienen preparado Katie, Sadie e Izzy para conseguir patrocinadores para Noah.

Katie, Sadie e Izzy salieron vestidas con trajes de hawaianas. Izzy seguía algo atontada por los tranquilizantes.

-Bueno, como todos sabemos Noah tiene orígenes hawaianos-comentó Sadie.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Blaineley, alzando una ceja-. Noah es filipino.

-Eh... ¿Ah, sí?-las dos amigas se quedaron calladas.

-¡Entonces toda nuestra preparación ha sido en vano!-gritó Katie-. ¡Eres estúpida, Sadie!

-¿YO? ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que dijo que Noah era hawaiano!

-¡Fuiste tú la que lo dijo!

-¡Eres lo peor!

-¡Habla por ti!

-¡No tienes ni idea de nada!

-¡Yo al menos aprobé biología a la primera!

-¡Sabes que tengo problemas para concentrarme!

-¡Eso son excusas que le pones a tu madre!

-¡KYAAAAH!

Sadie saltó sobre Katie y empezó a tirarle del pelo mientras Katie intentaba defenderse a puñetazos. Izzy las miraba, asombrada.

-Bueno, si no puedes con ellas... ¡ÚNETE!-exclamó alegremente, recuperándose totalmente y saltando sobre ellas.

Unos cuantos pasantes salieron de detrás del escenario e intentaron separar a las tres chicas, mientras Blaineley grababa todo con su móvil de última generación.

-¡Esto va directito a youtube!-exclamó alegremente-. Veamos qué porcentaje de patrocinadores ha conseguido Noah.

Al lado de la imagen de Noah apareció un 3%. Blaineley emitió una risa jactanciosa.

-Bah, este lamentable espectáculo no va a ayudarle en nada-comentó Leshawna.

-¡NO ES LAMENTABLE!-gritó Katie, intentando apartar a Izzy, que le estaba metiendo el dedo en la oreja-. ¡Noah conseguirá más patrocinadores! ¡YA LO VERÉIS!

Blaineley se encogió de hombros. Pulsó el botón al lado de las caras de Katie y Sadie y ambas salieron disparadas, llevándose a Izzy con ellas.

-Agh, qué molestas son-dijo Blaineley, sentándose cómodamente en su sillón-. No las aguanto. En fin, pasemos con el siguiente concursante... ¿Qué tendrá Trent para conseguir apoyos para Tyler?

Trent se puso en el centro, con su guitarra.

-¡NO!-gritó Blaineley-. Otra canción NO, por favor.

-¡Eh, que mi canción era bien buena!-exclamó Alejandro.

-Me da igual, estoy ya hasta las narices...-dijo Blaineley, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Pero, pero...-tartamudeó Trent, pero Blaineley pulsó el botón del mando y Trent salió despedido por los aires.

-¡Fin! Veamos qué porcentaje de apoyo ha conseguido Trent para Tyler.

Al lado de la cara de Tyler apareció un 15%.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron todos.

-Parece que los patrocinadores también están agradecidos por que Trent no cante-sonrió Blaineley, alegremente.

-Pobre Trent-comentó Gwen, simplemente, mientras miraba el boquete que había hecho Trent en el techo del plató con cara de consternación.

-Bien, ya solo nos queda Harold-dijo Blaineley alegremente-, pero antes vamos a recibir a nuestros dos siguientes invitados... Son la nueva pareja oficial de Total Drama, una chica de metro setenta y nueve y un chico de metro sesenta... ¡SIERRA Y CODY!

Cody entró en el plató mientras Sierra iba enganchada a él por la cabeza.

-¡CODYYYYY!-gritaba Sierra, extasiada-. ¡Cómo he podido olvidarte durante tanto tiempo!

-Sierra, por favor-dijo Cody, desesperadamente-, llevas así desde que saltamos del tren.

-¡Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido!-gritó Sierra, histéricamente-. Además-sacó su portátil-, tengo desactualizados mis blogs. ¡Por culpa de esa pérdida de memoria no me acordé de actualizarlos!

-Oh, qué tierno-sonrió Blaineley.

-Sí, qué pena que no tú no tengas novio-sonrió Alejandro.

Se le borró la sonrisa cuando Blaineley levantó el mando mirándole fijamente.

-Bien-Blaineley se giró hacia Cody y Sierra, que estaban sentados en el sofá de los invitados-. Cody, Sierra, hace ya más de un mes que fuisteis expulsados, y...

-¿Un mes? Si fuimos expulsados solo hace dos días-dijo Cody, asombrado.

-¿Ah, sí? Tengo la sensación de que fue hace más de un mes... No entiendo por qué será... En fin, Cody, Sierra, contandos vuestras experiencias en Total Drama: World Tour Express. ¿Cómo os habéis sentido tras esa separación de casi 15 capítulos?

-Bueh-dijo Cody, simplemente.

-¡OH, HAN SIDO LOS PEORES 15 CAPÍTULOS DE MI VIDA!-lloriqueó Sierra-. Cada segundo que pasaba separada de Cody mi corazón se rompía en un pedacito más.

-Yo creo que era al revés-sonrió Blaineley-. Sierra, tú ni siquiera eras consciente de que estabas separada de Cody... Pero creo que cuando le ignorabas, su corazón sí que se rompía en pedacitos pequeños.

-¡Eso no es así!-exclamó Cody.

-Oh, Cody-le dijo Gwen-, ¿por qué tienes tantos problemas en manifestar tus sentimientos?

-¡Yo no tengo problemas en manifestar mis sentimientos!-exclamó Cody, furioso.

-Sí los tiene-asintió Izzy, que había vuelto al plató sin que nadie se diera cuenta-. Eso es porque sus padres no le hacen caso, y no le demuestran su cariño, por lo tanto él no tiene por costumbre ver manifestaciones amorosas y se siente tan incómodo cuando Sierra le acosa.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a Izzy fijamente. Cody abrió la boca, asombrado, y Sierra se llevó las manos a la boca. Blaineley se encogió de hombros.

-Seh, probablemente sea eso-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Habladnos de Tiana.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-sonrió Sierra.

-Pues que es mala-dijo Blaineley.

-Ella fue la responsable de que recuperara la memoria, según Fiora-dijo Sierra, pensativa.

-Sí, pero eso fue un efecto colateral. Lo que quería era eliminaros-dijo Blaineley, alzando una ceja.

Sierra se quedó callada.

-¡SERÁ GUARRA!-gritó, furiosa. Cogió uno de los cojines y empezó a morderlo con furia.

-¡Sierra, cálmate!-dijo Cody, agarrándola por los hombros.

-¡Cody, podríamos haber ganado!-gritó Sierra-. ¡Es una mala persona!

-¡Ji, ji!-sonrió Blaineley-. Me encanta. Tiana es una bomba de audiencia. En fin, ¿por qué no ayudáis a Leshawna a promocionar a Harold?

-¡Harold tiene que ganar!-gritó Sierra-. ¡Tiana tiene que caer!

-Sierra...-dijo Cody, cansinamente.

Leshawna estaba ya sentada en el taburete. Cody y Sierra se pusieron a su lado.

-He compuesto un haiku describiendo a Harold-explicó Leshawna.

-¡Así es como se te declaró él!-sonrió Leshawna-. Total Drama Island, capítulo 13.

-Componed vosotros uno mientras yo recito el mío-dijo Leshawna, mirándoles. Cody y Sierra asintieron-. Allá voy:  
><em>Friki de gran corazón.<br>Apoyos necesita,  
>y gana el concurso.<em>

Todos aplaudieron. Leshawna hizo una reverencia. Sierra leyó su haiku:  
><em>Concursantes crueles hay.<br>Harold no lo es.  
>Se acerca el<em>final.

Cody recitó su propio haiku:  
><em>De todos los que allí están,<br>Harold ganará.  
>Llueve, y no hay más.<em>

-En fin, ha sido un espectáculo un poco raro-admitió Blaineley. Miró la cara de Harold en la pantalla cara: había un 9%-. ¡Pero qué porcentajes tan bajos estáis consiguiendo!

-¿Quién queda por promocionar?-preguntó Alejandro.

-Nadie... Tiana no tiene apoyos. Eso significa que el porcentaje que queda...-Al lado de la cara de Tiana apareció un enorme 26%-... ¡es para Tiana! Increíble.

-¡Quéeeeeee!-gritó Sierra-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiana no puede tener tantos patrocinadores!

-Es culpa vuestra-exclamó Blaineley, complacida-. Si hubierais expuesto mejor vuestras presentaciones los patrocinadores que quedan no se habrían tenido que decidir por Tiana.

-No es justo-se quejó Cody-. A ella le sale todo bien.

-A los malos nos sale todo bien-sonrió Blaineley, complacida-. ¡TODO! Quedan 8 concursantes: Heather. Tyler. Fiora. Noah. Lindsay. Tiana. Courtney. Harold. Solo uno de ellos va a ganar... Nuestros patrocinadores ya se han decidido. En las pruebas venideras, enviarán ayudas a nuestros concursantes para que les sea más fácil ganar.

-Todo ha sido idea del señorito Hugo-dijo Marcelo, que salió de ninguna parte.

-Repasemos los porcentajes de cada concursante-sonrió Blaineley.

Noah - 3%  
>Fiora - 13%<br>Harold - 9%  
>Courtney - 15%<br>Tyler - 15%  
>Tiana - 26%<br>Heather - 7%  
>Lindsay - 12%<p>

-Dependiendo del porcentaje, recibirán ayuda más o menos habitualmente. ¡Veremos cómo funciona en la próxima prueba!-exclamó Blaineley, alegremente-. Por cierto, ¿quiénes quedáis en el plató?

Blaineley miró: estaban Justin, Gwen, Izzy, Sierra, Cody, Eva y Alejandro. La rubia se encogió de hombros, pulsó una serie de botones y Justin, Gwen, Eva y Alejandro salieron por los aires. Izzy, Sierra y Cody ahogaron un grito de terror mientras los otros cuatro desaparecían de la vista.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió Blaineley. Se retorcía de la risa-. ¡Pero qué divertido es esto! ¡Ha sido el mejor Aftermath en el que he estado!

-¡Estás loca!-dijo Cody-. ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!-y salió a buscarla.

-¿Cómo que Gwen?-gritó Sierra, y fue detrás del chico.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Pueden volar!-dijo Izzy, mirando hacia arriba.

-Esto ha sido todo por hoy-sonrió Blaineley, levantándose de su sitio y contoneándose-. Llegamos a la recta final de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Cuando nos veamos en el próximo Aftermath, quedarán cuatro concursantes menos-Blaineley guiñó el ojo pícaramente-. ¡Nos veremos entonces!

El público aplaudió, mientras Blaineley salía del escenario e Izzy reía histéricamente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Heather, Courtney, Tyler, Fiora, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas), Cody (Joyas de la Corona), Sierra (Joyas de la Corona)

**EL D'ORLA EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Hugo<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Courtney y Tiana)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimento de Chris<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p>¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO! Siento que haya pasado más de un mes desde que actualicé por última vez. En serio. No he tenido tiempo de actualizar... Este capítulo ha sido escrito en pequeños fragmentos, porque no tenía tiempo de escribir más, así que lo siento si ha quedado un poco inconexo (pasaban días desde que escribía un fragmento hasta que escribía otro).<br>Pero bueno, que conste que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar este fic. Este verano acabará, y creo que puedo decir orgullosamente que...

¡Estoy planeando la quinta temporada! Aún queda mucho por decidir, pero volverán personajes que han estado de descanso esta temporada. Y por lo menos uno de los tres nuevos se quedará fuera, para poder introducir más personajes (sin excedernos, por supuesto). Se abandonará la temática de los viajes por el mundo para asentarse en un sitio fijo, pero aún no os diré lo que os tengo preparado. Solamente deciros que cuando World Tour Express acabe, habrá otra temporada más o menos igual de larga que ésta.

Otra noticia: la temporada se ha reducido en un capítulo, debido al lapso de tiempo que he tenido que dejar por mis responsabilidades. El capítulo 20, en un principio, era un especial en el que no habría expulsiones, pero... Me da que se ha quedado fuera. Por lo tanto, en el próximo capítulo uno de los 8 finalistas será expulsado.

Por último, quería hablar de una de las novedades: los patrocinadores. Es una idea que querría haber introducido desde el principio, pero con tantos concursantes habría quedado un poco caótico. Por lo tanto, esperé a que quedaran pocos concursantes para introducir la idea. Con la ayuda de los patrocinadores, los concursantes recibirán distintas cosas para superar las pruebas. No será nada decisivo, pero ayudará a los que quedan en su camino a la final.

Y ahora toca, ¡responder reviews! Seguro que ya ni recordáis lo que pusisteis... ¡Lo siento de nuevo!

**Tommiboy - **Jeje, sabía que la aparición de Hugo iba a ser toda una sorpresa. Y ahora con los patrocinadores, creo que esta temporada está siendo completamente distinta a las originales. Sí, Hugo es un niño mimado y puedo anticipar que su pasado "solitario" se tocará en los próximos capítulos... Al fin y al cabo, no ha vuelto solo para fastidiar... ¿o sí? Espero que te gustara el Aftermath III con la loca de Blaineley haciendo de las suyas, ¡te leo en el próximo capítulo!

**Sandra19 - **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Sí, al fin Sierra y Cody vuelven estar juntos, aunque su relación va a ser un poco complicada. Y sí, ya era hora de que Sierra fuera la de siempre, pero... Echaremos de menos sus personalidades, ¿verdad? Seh, Tyler no es muy listo. En fin, esperemos que él y Lindsay se arreglen, no es plan de romper más parejas. ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Andrea - **No, no era Blaineley... Pero en cierta manera no has fallado, porque con Hugo ha vuelto ella. ¡Es terrorífico! Nada se sabe del Chef Hatchet, por cierto, ni lo han mencionado en el Aftermath... Pobre hombre. Cierto, solo Geoff y Bridgette fueron expulsados juntos, porque Courtney y Owen no hacen buena pareja, y ya no hablemos de Courtney y Blaineley... Lo de Sierra y Cody fue muy romántico (L) ¡Espero que te gustara el Aftermath! ¡Nos leemos!

**Lady I - **Sabía que te haría ilu que la prueba tuviera lugar en Argentina =P Sí, está claro que a todos les gustaba más el concurso sin las absurdas reglas de Hugo, pero van a tener que acostumbrarse. Y ya no es solo Fiora la que dice que a Tiana le sale todo bien... ¡Es que realmente le sale todo bien! Maldito karma, no funciona, ¿eh? Sierra está enamoradísima, y siempre lo estará creo yo. Es lo más bonito del personaje, a mi parecer. A saber qué pretende Tiana con Ezekiel... Miedo me da. ¡Espero que te gustara el capi, nos vemos en el próximo!

**SaQhra - **Sí, el capítulo estuvo centrado en Cody y Sierra, pero os prometo que el capítulo 20 será muy coral, todos los personajes tendrán mucha importancia. A ver qué pasa con Tyler y Lindsay... Parece que Lindsay no está muy por la labor de perdonarle.  
>Espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡hasta el próximo!<p>

**Nahuel - **Bueno, yo no dije que Duncan no merezca ser el favorito, pero... Creo que los guionistas no deberían tener un personaje favorito, y menos en una serie así xD A mí Duncan me gusta, de hecho fue mi personaje favorito en los primeros capítulos de Island, hasta que me enamoré de Izzy. Por cierto, me he visto todos los capítulos de Total Drama, pero tampoco veo en Duncan un personaje tan fundamental... Tendrá muchos fans, pero también tiene sus detractores. Como todos los personajes. El caso es que Duncan ha quedado 11º, creo que no se puede quejar teniendo en cuenta que otros favoritos, como Trent (último puesto) o Izzy se han ido antes que él. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo el fic aunque no esté Duncan. ¡Nos leemos!

**Sunshine che runner - **Yo lamento la tardanza con el capi, jajaja. Todos prefieren a Chris, me temo, pero van a tener que acostumbrarse: Hugo ha comprado los derechos del programa. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Y sí, Tiana y Courtney siguen en un avance imparable. Además, cada vez se hace más difícil ver cuál de las dos es la mayor antagonista del fic: Courtney empieza a promocionar para superar a Tiana. Veremos qué pasa con ellas. Espero que te gustara el Aftermath, ¡hasta el próximo!

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. El próximo capítulo llegará PRONTÍSIMO. Se llamará "Errores y Tánatos", y será el segundo capítulo de terror de la temporada después de "Y no quedó ninguno...". ¡Brrrrrr, qué miedo! ¡Hasta entonces!


	20. Capítulo 20: Errores y Tánatos

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 20: Errores y Tánatos  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

**De nuevo como en el capítulo 6, avisar que este capítulo contiene escenas un poco, bastante fuertes y que no es apto para gente sensible. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.  
><strong>

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-La llegada de nuestro "querido" Hugo a la dirección del concurso supuso graves reformas para los concursantes, y sobre todo para mí, que ahora tengo que malvivir en un diminuto compartimento en el que, cuentan las leyendas, vivía el extinto equipo de _los Puños de Fuego_. La prueba tuvo lugar en Buenos Aires, donde nuestros concursantes se enfrentaron en una competición del baile más famoso del mundo: el tango. La victoria fue para Tiana y Courtney, pero la auténtica ganadora fue Sierra, que recuperó la memoria y abandonó el concurso tras que Cody fuera expulsado. ¿Qué pasará hoy, en el capítulo más terrorífico de la temporada? ¿A qué se tendrán que enfrentar nuestros ocho concursantes? ¿Qué hará Fiora para acabar con Tiana? ¿Se reconciliarán Tyler y Lindsay? Descubridlo hoy en TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS.

* * *

><p>Courtney salía del interior del vagón 7 con un estuche lleno de bolígrafos. El vagón 7 había sufrido una serie de reformas: las literas habían sido tiradas del tren para poner unos pupitres que Marcelo había fijado al suelo. También habían colocado una pizarra y varias estanterías, y ahora allí tenían lugar los exámenes que los concursantes debían realizar para poder seguir en el concurso.<p>

-¡Ha sido facilísimo!-dijo Courtney alegremente a Noah, que estaba esperando fuera leyendo un libro-. ¿Qué pusiste en la 116? A, ¿verdad?

-Sí-afirmó Noah-. Y en la 85, C.

-Sí, fueron las dos únicas que me hicieron dudar-sonrió Courtney.

Lindsay salió del interior del vagón dando saltitos.

-¿Qué tal el examen, Lindsay?-le preguntó Noah amablemente.

-¡Muy bien! He respondido a las 60 preguntas.

-Lindsay, eran 120-dijo Noah, alzando una ceja-. La hoja estaba escrita por las dos carillas.

-¿Qué es una carilla?-dijo Lindsay, sin comprender.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Ahora que ya no estoy con Tyler, siento que soy tan lista que puedo ponerme al nivel de Courtney y Noah. Una vez estaban hablando de fagocitos, ya sabéis, esa tienda tan chic donde venden las blusas con estampados de tigresa... ¡Nunca había participado en una conversación tan inteligéntica!_

* * *

><p>Fiora y Harold salieron también del compartimento. Los dos parecían confundidos y aturullados mentalmente.<p>

-¿Por qué eran tantas preguntas?-se lamentó Fiora, con un tono desesperado en la voz-. ¡Llegué un momento en el que ya las respondía sin leer!

-Como dice mi sensei: "al pasado no te debes girar para no volver a tropezar"-recitó Harold.

-O sea, que a lo hecho, pecho-resumió Lindsay, alegremente.

-Sabéis que si no pasáis ese examen no podéis seguir en el concurso, ¿verdad?-dijo Courtney, lanzando un veneno lleno de satisfacción personal con sus palabras.

-¡Ah! Eso puede ser un problema-se horrorizó Lindsay-. Si me echan del concurso no puedo ganar, ¿a que no?

-Sí, es una de las consecuencias-sonrió Fiora.

Tyler también salió del examen, dando saltos alegremente:

-¡TOUCHDOWN!-gritó.

-¿Te ha salido bien?-se asombró Harold-. Tremendo.

-No, quiero decir que me han tocado abajo. Es decir, que el examen ha sido una patada en los bajos-dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Linds! ¿Qué tal tú?

Lindsay se puso a hablar con Fiora poco disimuladamente. Tyler puso cara de circunstancias.

-¡Linds! ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

-Ehh, no sé, quizá porque me traicionaste para ganar una prueba... ¡A TU NOVIA!-gritó enfurecida Lindsay, haciendo que su aguda voz perforara los oídos de Fiora y Harold, que estaban justo al lado de ella.

-¡Pero, Linds! ¡Era una estractogema!

-Estratagema-lo corrigó Noah.

-Eso. ¡Sólo quería ganar para luego poder invitarte a chocolate caliente en el vagón de lujo!

-¡Primero!-exclamó Lindsay-. ¡El chocolate es malísimo para mi dieta, contiene muchas calorías y además me quema la lengua! ¡Y segundo! ¡NO ME INVITASTE!

Lindsay se fue dando un sonoro portazo con la puerta corredora. Casi la rompe, lo que provocó que Anastasia saliera del compartimento donde Heather y Tiana seguían haciendo el examen (aprovechando para chivarse mutuamente).

-¡No rompáis las cosas del Sr. Hugo!-dijo, severamente-. ¡Esa puerta podría ser muy cara de reparar!

-Sí, y seguro que tras comprar los derechos de un reallity-show, Hugo no tiene dinero para arreglar una puerta-murmuró Courtney.

Tiana y Heather salieron del examen (Heather apartó de un empujón poco disimulado a Anastasia, que estaba en el marco de la puerta). Agitó su larga melena y miró con superioridad a los otros concursantes:

-Ha sido pan comido.

-Me ha gustado mucho hacer el examen con vosotros-sonrió Tiana gentilmente-. Es un placer teneros como compañeros.

Todos sonrieron enternecidos ante las palabras de Tiana... A Fiora se le crispó la mirada.

* * *

><p>-<strong> Confesionario<strong>-

**Fiora - **_¡Pero cómo puede ser tan falsa! ¡Maldita víbora! Tengo que acabar con ella de una vez por todas, pero es muy escurridiza. Siempre va un paso por delante de mí.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Anastasia los miró a todos con condescendencia y dijo:<p>

-Tendrán los resultados de los exámenes dentro de tres días-y cerró la puerta del compartimento.

-¿Por qué necesita tanto tiempo para corregir ocho exámenes?-se asombró Heather-. Menuda tía más vaga.

Chris llegó al compartimento vestido solo con una bata rosa de mujer y llevando una taza de café. Tenía cara de haber dormido poco y haber bebido mucho.

-¿Qué hacéis todos en mi vagón?-dijo Chris, alzando una ceja, con una voz pastosa.

-Han quitado tu cama-le dijo Harold, con una sonrisa vengativa-, y han puesto pupitres para que hagamos exámanes sobre el libro de reglas de Hugo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo ahora?-se asombró Chris, apretando con fuerza la taza.

-En el Vagón de la Vergüenza, en alguno de los montones de paja-apuntó Heather con crueldad.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Hugo-dijo Chris-. Primero me daré una ducha... ¿Dónde tenéis el jacuzzi los concursantes?

Todos se rieron en su cara. Él los miró sin comprender.

-Los concursantes solo tenemos unas duchas sucias y llenas de mugre en nuestros vagones-le explicó Tiana, y señaló una puerta-. Mira, ahí tienes las de este vagón.

-Uff... Qué bajón en mi nivel de vida-se lamentó Chris.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Noah estaba solo en el vagón comedor, sentado a una mesa leyendo un libro. Al poco rato entró Fiora, con cara de determinación.<p>

-¡Noah!-exclamó, al verlo. El chico giró la cabeza para mirarla-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Adelante, yo encantado-dijo él cortésmente.

Fiora se sentó enfrente de él y lo miró fijamente. Noah la miró, sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió. Seguía mirándole fijamente, como si le leyera el alma.

-Fiora, me estás preocupando. Si te has vuelto muda, da un golpe en la mesa. Si te has vuelto loca, da dos-le dijo Noah, mordazmente.

-¡No estoy loca!-exclamó Fiora-. Solo es que... Noah, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sé muchas cosas-dijo Noah con una sonrisa-. ¿A qué te refieres en concreto?

-A lo de... Bueno, ya sabes-dijo Fiora, desesperadamente-. No puedo decirlo, que Chris me echa...

-Chris está muy preocupado buscando un sitio donde dormir-comentó Noah-. En fin, ¿te refieres a lo de Tiana? Porque si es así, sí, lo sé.

-¡OH, NOAH, SI PUDIERA TE BESABA!-exclamó Fiora, casi con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad-. Pero no me gustaría que Izzy me cortara la cabeza y la paseara por el plató del Aftermath.

-Ja, ja, ja-rio Noah-. Pues sí, sé lo de Tiana. Desde el momento en que te expulsaron lo sospeché. Luego Brainzilla me lo confirmó.

-¡Ella fue la responsable de que me echaran!-dijo Fiora, furiosa-. Convenció a Justin de que me manipulara y después de que me echaran se libró de él tirándole ácido en la cara.

-Sí, me imaginaba que fue eso lo que pasó-comentó Noah con rostro pensativo-. Es muy lista, no cabe duda. Si mis sospechas son correctas, ella sola se ha librado de más de la mitad del plantel de concursantes.

-¡Y ahora que he vuelto está dispuesta a acabar conmigo!-exclamó Fiora-. Por eso, Noah, tenemos que aliarnos. Ella ya no tiene a nadie, así que si nos juntamos...

-Me parece bien-asintió Noah-, pero es importante que ella no sepa nada. No es por menospreciarme, pero creo que ella es más lista de lo que parece, y que hasta podría superarme a mí.

-Sí, está claro que se hace la tonta-dijo Fiora, pensativa-... Me gustaría conocer a la auténtica Tiana... ¡y luego darle bien fuerte con un jarrón en la cabeza!

Mientras tanto, una figura los escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Noah mandó callar a Fiora con un gesto, y ella obedeció. Cuando la figura se marchó, Noah dijo en un leve susurro:

-Alguien nos estaba escuchando.

-Oh, por Dios-dijo Fiora, con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro-. Que no fuera ella, por favor... Que no fuera ella.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Lindsay -** _¿Tiana es mala? Pero... ¡Si siempre me ayuda a atarme los zapatos!_

* * *

><p>-Concursantes-dijo la voz de Hugo por el altavoz-, llegamos a nuestro próximo destino.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Pero si ya está anocheciendo!-se quejó Heather en el vagón 8, mirando por la ventana.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Hugo, y por la manera en que lo dijo se podía intuir que estaba sonriendo-, pero la prueba de hoy va a tener lugar por la noche. Espero que estéis preparados para una de las noches más largas de vuestra vida... ¡Je, je, je!

-¿Qué nos tendrá preparado ese maníaco?-dijo Harold, desesperadamente.

-Cualquier cosa-respondió Tiana, asustada-. Uf, yo lo paso fatal en los ambientes nocturnos.

-¡Tranquila, yo te protegeré!-dijo Tyler, sacando pecho-. Nunca dejaría que una chica tan bonita estuviese en peligro.

-Oh, graciass, Tyler-sonrió la morena, acariciando la mano de Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tyler - **_¡SE SABE MI NOMBRE! ¡Es increíble...!_

* * *

><p>El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha mientras todos los concursantes miraban preocupados por la ventana. Fuera solo se veía la Luna en lo alto del cielo. Heather tragó saliva, atemorizada.<p>

-Si las pruebas de Chris ya me daban miedo, las de Hugo...-dijo, mientras le recorría un escalofrío.

-No será para tanto-dijo Harold, haciéndose el valiente-. Yo he sido entrenado para enfrentarme a las cosas más horribles: vampiros, sirenas, arpías, krakens...

-Los videojuegos no cuentan, friki-dijo Heather con desprecio.

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Una cucaracha!-gritó Lindsay, señalando el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Harold saltó a los brazos de Tiana, la cual la tiró al suelo poniendo cara de asco.

-Sí, ya veo que eres todo un hombre-dijo, con una sonrisa irónica.

El tren se detuvo del todo, mientras los ocho concursantes tragaban saliva al unísono. Hugo entró en el vagón 8, seguido por Anastasia y Chris, el cual estaba ya vestido y tenía un aspecto más presentable, pero aun así tenía cara de pocos amigos. Hugo sonrió, y dijo:

-Chicos, bienvenidos a Transilvania.

* * *

><p>Los ocho concursantes, Hugo, Anastasia y Chris estaban frente a la verja que obstruía el paso al jardín de un enorme castillo, de aspecto lúgubre y muchísimos metros de alto. La luna apenas iluminaba el lugar, por lo que Hugo y Anastasia habían repartido una lámpara de aceite para cada concursante. Todos menos Hugo temblaban, no se sabía si de frío o de miedo.<p>

-Bienvenidos al castillo donde, cuenta la leyenda, vivió el famoso vampiro Drácula-dijo el chico, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-Drácula no es ninguna leyenda-dijo Noah, cruzándose de brazos-. Es una novela de Bram Stocker. Publicada en 1897.

-Pero Bram Stocker se basó en una leyenda real para su libro-explicó Hugo-. Los lugareños de aquel pequeño poblado-señaló unas lucecitas que se veían en el horizonte- nos explicaron que este castillo está maldito. Ninguna persona ha logrado entrar en él y salir para contarlo. Todas han quedado presas de algo desconocido.

-Hugo, todos somos bastante mayorcitos-comentó Fiora-. Dejamos de creer en el Hombre del Saco y en el Cuco hace mucho tiempo.

-Cierto-asintió Anastasia-, pero en este caso me temo que nos enfrentamos a algo real. Terroríficamente real.

-¡TÍO!-exclamó Tyler-. No me digas que tenemos que entrar ahí.

Un murciélago se posó en su cabeza y Tyler empezó a gritar histéricamente. El murciélago echó a volar hacia el castillo, mientras Tyler jadeaba asustado.

-Me temo que sí, vais a tener que entrar ahí-sonrió Hugo-. La prueba de hoy se llama "Errores y Tánatos". Será una prueba individual pero en la que primará el trabajo en equipo. Es un juego de traiciones y de alianzas, porque de las ocho personas que van a entrar hoy solo pueden salir un máximo de dos.

-¡Qué quieres decir!-exclamó Heather-. ¿Que seis de nosotros se van a quedar ahí metidos?

-¡Alucinante!-gritó Harold.

-"Errores y Tánatos" consiste en lo siguiente: Entraréis de uno en uno en el castillo, con un margen de 3 minutos entre cada concursante. Una vez dentro, deberéis buscar las cinco llaves que abren la puerta del castillo, que se cerrará cuando entre el último concursante. Nadie puede salir si no tiene por lo menos dos llaves. Por lo tanto, solo pueden salir dos personas como máximo. Para poder salir, deberéis encontrar las llaves que nuestros pasantes han escondido en el castillo. En caso de que no encontréis ninguna, deberéis arreglároslas para quitarles las llaves a los que ya tienen una si queréis salir con vida.

-Pero... Pero no morimos de verdad, ¿no?-dijo Tiana, tímidamente.

Hugo sonrió. Justo entonces sonó un trueno y Courtney emitió un grito de pánico. Empezaba a llover. Hugo sacó un paraguas para resguardarse él y Anastasia, mientras los demás se mojaban.

-Vaya, es una prueba genial-dijo Chris, mirando el castillo-. Qué pena que nunca se me ocurriera.

-Hay otra cosa más-dijo Hugo-. El castillo está lleno de peligros y trampas. Si caéis presa de alguna de ellas, quedaréis eliminados del juego, así que sed cuidadosos. Una vez eliminados, no podéis seguir buscando llaves, como es lógico.

-Ahora sacaréis un número de este sombrero-dijo Anastasia, cogiendo un sombrero lleno de papelitos-. Vuestro número determinará el orden en el que entráis. Cuanto antes entréis, más tiempo tenéis de buscar las llaves sin que os molesten los otros concursantes.

Los ocho se acercaron a ella y todos cogieron un papel. Anastasia pidió que fueran diciendo qué número tenían.

-Yo tengo el uno-dijo Lindsay, entrecortadamente.

-El dos-dijo Noah.

-Yo el tres-comentó Tiana.

-Yo el cuatro-dijo entonces Fiora.

-Cinco-dijo simplemente Harold.

-¡OH, TÍO, EL SEIS! ¡Genial!-exclamó Tyler.

-El siete-dijo Courtney.

-¡El ocho...!-se lamentó Heather.

-Ya tenemos el orden-resumió Anastasia-. Lindsay, Noah, Tiana, Fiora, Harold, Tyler, Courtney y Heather. Cada 3 minutos entrará un nuevo concursante. Por lo tanto, dentro de 24 minutos los ocho estaréis dentro de la mansión. No hay límite de tiempo para salir.

-Por cierto, aquí tenéis algunas ayudas-sonrió Hugo.

Abrió una mochila y sacó un mapa, una brújula, una linterna y una bolsa de magdalenas. Le dio el mapa y la brújula a Tiana, la linterna a Lindsay y la bolsa de magdalenas a Tyler. Los tres le miraron sin comprender.

-Son los regalos de vuestros patrocinadores-sonrió-. A los demás no os han comprado nada, se siente. Esforzaos en esta prueba y quizá en la próxima os veáis recompensados... Si es que salís con vida. En fin, ¡que dé comienzo la prueba!

Lindsay tragó saliva mientras todos la miraban.

-¿Y si se nos apaga la lámpara de aceite?-preguntó entonces Courtney.

-Mala suerte-dijo Chris, simplemente, y Hugo les miró sonriendo.

Anastasia accionó un botón y la puerta de la cancela se abrió con un fuerte chirrido. Lindsay se adelantó dos pasos, en dirección a la entrada, y luego dirigió la vista atrás. Tyler le hizo un gesto para animarla.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Creo que nunca había estado tan asustada! Bueno, sí, cuando se me rompió una uña y papi tuvo que llevarme al hospital de urgencia. ¡Eso sí que fue un día horrible!_

* * *

><p>Lindsay se dirigió a la entrada del castillo. Anastasia accionó otro botón y la puerta del castillo se abrió sola. Lindsay tragó saliva, entró y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente tras ella. Todos contuvieron la respiración un momento.<p>

-Una cosa, si nadie ha podido salir nunca del castillo, ¿cómo sabéis dónde están las llaves? Los pasantes nunca os lo han podido decir-dijo Noah, inteligentemente.

-No lo saben-dijo Chris, mirándolos fijamente-. Ni siquiera ellos lo saben.

Anastasia se sonrojó. Pasó el tiempo, y uno a uno fueron entrando en el castillo. Cuando finalmente entró Heather, Hugo dijo simplemente:

-Ya están todos dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Es lógico que llegados a un punto las pruebas se vuelvan más exigentes, pero... ¡Esto es exagerado! ¿Nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que es MUY peligroso entrar en un castillo maldito? Claro que no, si aquí nadie usa la cabeza.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Heather cruzaba el vestíbulo del castillo a largas zancadas, con la lámpara de aceite en la mano y respirando entrecortadamente. La estancia estaba vacía y sólo se oían unos pasos lejanos. Supuso que los demás concursantes ya estarían en lo más profundo del castillo, y que probablemente alguno ya había encontrado una de las llaves.<p>

-¿Hola?-preguntó al aire. Su voz resonó en un eco siniestro.

Subió las escaleras del vestíbulo dando grandes pasos, a toda velocidad, y llegó ante una enorme puerta de color rojo pasión. La abrió, dubitativamente, y entró en la estancia contigua. Dentro había una gran sala de baile, iluminada por una enorme lámpara de araña. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida y una música alegre sonaba. Heather parecía sospechar y salió de la sala inmediatamente.

A continuación giró hacia la derecha y subió otro tramo de escaleras. Cruzó un largo y vacío pasillo, lleno de polvo y apenas iluminado por pequeñas velas. Un plato cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, y Heather emitió un gritito de pánico. Una puerta se cerró dando un portazo. Armándose de valor, Heather siguió avanzando... Entonces, chocó contra una persona y ambas cayeron al suelo, apagándose la lámpara de aceite de Heather debido al golpe.

-¡Au! Mira por dónde vas...-dijo la chica, furiosa, frotándose la cabeza-. ¿Quién eres? ¿Tyler? ¿Tiana?

No hubo respuesta. Heather palpó el aire, intentando tocar a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Quien seas, esto no tiene gracia-dijo, rudamente-. ¡No intentes asustarme! Si tienes la llave...

Notó una respiración en su nuca. Heather se giró y vio la silueta de una persona. Retrocedió, intentando alejarse de aquel hombre o aquella mujer, pero entonces notó cómo unos dientes se clavaban con fuerza en su cuello. Su grito de dolor se propagó por todo el castillo, y entonces dejó de sentir nada.

* * *

><p>-¡Heather!-exclamó Harold.<p>

Estaba en una habitación diminuta cuando oyó el grito. Probablemente alguna vez había sido la habitación del servicio, pero ahora estaba vacía y llena de polvo. Harold había abierto los armarios y cajones en busca de la llave, pero aquella estancia estaba vacía.

-Tío, esto da muy mal rollo-se dijo a sí mismo, frotándose el brazo-. Tengo que encontrar esas llaves.

Cogió su lámpara, apoyada en la mesa, y salió de la estancia. Siguió avanzando por el vacío pasillo, cuando vio a Fiora saliendo de otra habitación.

-¿Tú también lo has oído?-preguntó ella, simplemente.

-Sí-afirmó Harold-. Era Heather, no hay duda.

-Me pregunto qué sorpresas nos tienen preparadas Hugo y Chris... Cuando dos mentes tan explosivas se juntan, puede salir cualquier cosa-dijo Fiora, con un hilo de voz.

Los dos continuaron avanzando por el vacío corredor. Harold parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo, y al cabo de un rato dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si nos aliamos?

-¿Aliarnos?-repitió Fiora, sorprendida-. No sé, Harold... Si ya es complicado buscar dos llaves imagínate cuatro.

-¡Pero seis ojos ven más que dos!-dijo Harold.

-¿Seis?

-Sí, es que yo llevo gafas.

Fiora se rio, aliviando toda las tensiones. Tras quedarse un rato pensativa, dijo finalmente:

-Está bien, Harold. Aliémonos. Pero vamos a tener que ser más listos que los otros seis concursantes.

-Cinco-la corrigió Harold-. Me da que Heather ya no está en la competición.

* * *

><p>Tiana estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del enorme salón que había en la quinta planta, ojeando su mapa. Miraba la chimenea con curiosidad, como si fuera a transmitirle algún tipo de mensaje. De repente se levantó y se metió dentro de la chimenea. Era bastante amplia, aunque estaba llena de hollín; alzó la lámpara para iluminarla y un destello casi la ciega: una de las llaves doradas estaba colgada allí, dentro de la chimenea. Tiana sonrió, satisfecha y la cogió. Se la guardó en el sujetador y, tras agitar su larga melena, salió del salón.<p>

* * *

><p>-Me gustaría saber qué cosas nos pueden atacar-le dijo Courtney a Noah, inspeccionando una alfombra.<p>

-Por el grito de Heather de hace un rato, cualquier cosa-dijo Noah, simplemente, abriendo un libro y buscando en su interior.

Los dos se habían aliado tras encontrarse en una especie de lavandería. Juntos habían llegado a lo que parecían las dependencias del señor de la casa: la amplia estancia, iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea, estaba decorada con tiras de seda; la cama, adoselada, de rojo pasión, estaba en el centro de la sala; había estanterías llenas de libros por todas partes, y un enorme ropero con cientos de trajes de mujer.

-Esta ropa es preciosa...-dijo Courtney, sacando un vestido de satén verde-. Me pregunto quién vive aquí.

-Quizá sea una de las residencias de verano de Hugo-dijo Noah, mordazmente-. Ese vestido le quedaría bien.

Courtney sonrió ante la broma, y sacó otro vestido. La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro: el vestido estaba húmedo y pegajoso... ¡estaba lleno de sangre!

-¡Ah!-exclamó, sorprendida-. ¡Noah!

Noah la miró, y su mirada quedó fija en el vestido verde, empapado de sangre.

-Uhm, esta casa es más siniestra de lo que yo pensaba-dijo Noah, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Noah, salgamos de aquí-dijo entonces Courtney, tirando el vestido al suelo-. Este sitio me da mal rollo.

Oyeron pasos fuera de la habitación, y Courtney giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta: una figura pasaba por el corredor. Courtney le hizo un gesto a Noah para que no hablara y los dos se escondieron detrás de la cama, para no llamar la atención de la figura, que caminaba lentamente. Cuando los pasos se alejaron, los dos salieron de su escondite.

-¿Qué era eso?-preguntó Courtney, entrecortadamente.

-No lo sé... Quizá era algún concursante-dijo Noah, aunque ni él mismo creía en lo que había dicho.

-Esto es muy siniestro-dijo Courtney.

Los dos echaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, comprobaron que no hubiera nada en el corredor. Viendo que no había moros en la costa, caminaron lenta pero decididamente hacia las escaleras, para bajar a los pisos inferiores, cuando oyeron un golpe y un grito femenino.

-¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los dos echaron a correr por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a las escaleras, hacia donde habían oido que provenía el grito. Al llegar a un estrecho pasillo, vieron cómo las botas de Lindsay (e, indudablemente, sus pies con ellas) eran arrastrados al interior de una de las habitaciones dejando un reguero de sangre tras ellas. Se oyó un portazo. Noah y Courtney corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

-¡Lindsay!-exclamó Noah, asustadísimo.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Vio que Courtney se movía detrás de él.

-Mira, una ventaja de lo que le ha pasado a Lindsay-dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Alzó una llave manchada de sangre y la linterna-. Ya solo me falta... Nos faltan tres-apretó el botón de la linterna, pero no se encendió-. Vaya, no funciona... Está rota.

Noah tomó aire. Miró hacia la sangre del suelo, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Quería saber qué criatura podía haberle hecho semejante cosa a Lindsay.

* * *

><p>-¿Has oído eso?-dijo Fiora, atemorizada.<p>

-Creo que era una voz de mujer-respondió Harold, con un hilo de voz.

-Lindsay, Courtney o... ¡Tiana!-la última palabra la dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. Harold la miró sin comprender-. No es nada. En cualquier caso, quedamos seis personas en el juego, ¿no es así?

-Eso me temo...

Harold y Fiora habían subido a lo alto del castillo, y estaban en una especie de desván lleno de aparatos inútiles, cuadros y baúles.

-Estoy seguro de que aquí tiene que haber una llave-dijo Harold-. Es elemental. Cuantas más cosas haya amontonadas, más fácil es esconder una cosa pequeña.

Fiora apartó un enorme sarcófago para buscar entre unas cajas polvorientas. Harold ojeaba las cosas que había en aquel desván, cuando se fijó en un maniquí que llevaba un vestido de satén verde. El rostro del maniquí era inexpresivo: su pelo era suave, cortado de una manera artificial y recta, y no tenía cejas.

-Qué cosa más siniestra-dijo Harold, apartando al maniquí de un golpe. Éste cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido.

-¡No rompas nada! Igual Hugo lo usa como excusa para descalificarnos-lo regañó Fiora.

Harold se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando. Apartó varios viejos libros, esperando encontrar una llave. Notó que tocaba algo metálico, y levantó una pesada espada, con diamantes incrustados en la empuñadura. La dejó con delicadeza en el suelo y siguió buscando entre los baúles y cajas. Fue entonces cuando notó que Fiora le llamaba dándole unos toquecitos en la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Fiora?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Fiora estaba a unos metros de allí, metida entre varias cajas llenas de polvo. A Harold se le paró el corazón por un segundo. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar detrás de sí, y vio que aquel maniquí inexpresivo estaba ahí, mirándole fijamente. Harold gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y retrocedió a toda velocidad, alejándose del siniestro maniquí.

-¡Harold! ¿Qué ocu...? ¡AAAHH!

Fiora se levantó a toda prisa, pero tropezó con una de las cajas y cayó contra el suelo. Harold se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras el maniquí cogía la espada del suelo y la levantaba. Harold esquivó el espadazo del maniquí y, agarrando a Fiora de la mano, echó a correr hacia la salida. El maniquí empezó a correr detrás de ellos.

-¡Harold! ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, ¡corre!

Fiora obedeció sin rechistar. El maniquí estaba pisándoles los talones, aunque era obvio que el peso de la espada hacía que se retrasara. Fiora abrió la puerta de una habitación y se metió en ella con Harold. Una vez dentro, atrancaron la puerta para que el maniquí no pudiera pasar haciendo una barricada con distintos muebles.

-Esa ha ido por un pelo-dijo Fiora, temblando-. ¿¡Cómo es posible que un maniquí corra tan rápido!

No obtuvo respuesta: Harold miraba fijamente algo que había en el suelo. Fiora dirigió la mirada hacia aquella cosa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una cosa, si no una mujer: su fino cabello negro le caía por la cabeza. Se agarraba a sí misma por los hombros, en posición fetal. Llevaba una larga túnica negra rasgada por la parte inferior que dejaba a la vista sus piernas verdosas. Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en Harold y Fiora.

-No te muevas-le dijo Harold en un susurro-. Es una banshee. Sus gritos son mortales. No te muevas.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_Creo que si no fuera por los conocimientos mitológicos de Harold nunca habría salido de allí con vida. A veces ser friki tiene sus ventajas, ¿no?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harold apartó lentamente los muebles con los que habían hecho la barricada, y entonces entró el maniquí en la habitación: su mirada inexpresiva se clavó fijamente en la banshee. Harold y Fiora se apartaron lentamente de su camino, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras el maniquí avanzaba firmemente hacia la banshee. Una vez fuera, Fiora y Harold echaron a correr a toda velocidad por el corredor.<p>

-¿Cómo sabías que esa cosa se iba a fijar en la banshee?-le preguntó Fiora, asombrada.

-No lo sé, fue una intuición-dijo Harold, con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres increíble, Harold!-se admiró Fiora.

* * *

><p>Tyler estaba escondido dentro de un armario, con la esperanza de que nadie le encontrara, comiéndose sus magdalenas. Dentro del armario había encontrado una llave, pero no se atrevía a salir fuera para buscar la que le faltaba. Había oído los gritos de Heather y Lindsay y sabía que eso iba en serio... No se podía arriesgar a ponerse en peligro. Tenía que quedarse ahí.<p>

Fue entonces cuando oyó otro grito en la lejanía. Era, de nuevo, un grito femenino. Se encogió aún más, dentro del armario, decidido a no moverse de ahí... pero entonces oyó algo que le hizo cambiar de idea:

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡No, no, por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡Tyler, socorro, TYLER!

Era Tiana. Tyler salió de golpe del armario y echó a correr hacia el salón, que era de donde provenían los gritos. Para su horror, Tiana ya yacía en el suelo del salón, tumbada sobre un enorme charco de sangre, con la mirada fija en el techo.

-¡No! ¡Tiana!

Tiró las magdalenas al suelo y echó a correr hacia ella, diciéndose a sí mismo: "Que no esté muerta" todo el rato. Se agachó para socorrerla, deseando que estuviera bien. La alzó y la tumbó sobre sus rodillas. Ella abrió los ojos levemente, y Tyler pudo notar cómo la vida se escapaba de ellos. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyándola contra su pecho, y entonces notó un golpe en la cabeza. Tyler cayó fulminado al suelo.

Tiana se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, agitando su larga melena negra manchada de la sangre falsa que había encontrado y que ella misma había derramado en el suelo. Se agachó sobre Tyler y empezó a urgar en sus bolsillos. Al poco rato encontró lo que buscaba: ¡la llave! Su plan había salido a la perfección, y ahora ya tenía dos llaves con las que salir del castillo.

Tiana salió de la estancia, satisfecha, sonriendo con seguridad, no sin antes dar un buen pisotón a la bolsa de magdalenas de Tyler. Decidida a darse una larga ducha al salir del castillo, bajó los escalones con delicadeza en dirección a la entrada. Salir del castillo le otorgaría la inmunidad, por lo que estaría un día más en Total Drama. Decidida a acabar con Fiora de una vez por todas, caminó hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando un engendro peludo se interpuso en su camino.

-¡KYAAAAAH! ¡NOOO! ¡SOCORROO!

* * *

><p>Courtney y Noah corrían hacia el vestíbulo, donde se oían gritos y unos gruñidos, como de perro. Al llegar vieron una masa de pelo tumbada sobre una persona... Una mujer...<p>

-¡Es Tiana!-exclamó Courtney, llevándose las manos a la boca.

El monstruo se giró hacia ellos: tenía la comisura de los labios manchada de sangre. Apartó el ensangrentado cadáver de Tiana , que se perdió en la lejanía, de un zarpazo, y echó a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado, Courtney!-gritó Noah, apartándola.

El hombre lobo chocó contra la puerta del salón de baile, abriéndola. La música inundó el vestíbulo. Noah y Courtney aprovecharon que el hombre lobo había caído dentro del salón de baile para cerrar la puerta y encerrarlo dentro. La música sonó aún más fuerte, se oyeron unas risas siniestras y los gemidos de dolor del hombre lobo, y al cabo de un rato, se silenció todo. A los pocos segundos, la música volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-dijo Courtney, temblorosa.

-Mejor no saberlo, no abras-la previno Noah.

Noah se dirigió al charco de sangre que había dejado Tiana. En él flotaban dos pequeñas llaves.

-Tiana iba a salir, tenía dos llaves-le dijo a Courtney-. Si esa bestia no... Bueno, ella habría sido una de las ganadoras.

-¡Perfecto! Con la de Lindsay, ahora tenemos tres llaves. Solo nos falta una para acabar con esta pesadilla-dijo Courtney, alegremente.

Courtney intentó coger las dos llaves, pero Noah las apartó.

-Juguemos limpio, Courtney-le dijo Noah, mirándola fijamente-. No quiero traiciones.

-Pero por supuesto-dijo Courtney, ofendida-. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, yo no te traicionaría.

Noah la miró, escrutando su rostro. Tras un momento de duda, Noah le tendió las dos llaves, y ella las cogió. Sonrió. Tiró una de ellas, apartó a Noah de una patada y abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya! Qué bien se me da mentir-dijo Courtney, con una sonrisa-. Si quieres ganar, tienes que saber cómo, amigo... ¡Chao, Noah! ¡Ha sido muy divertido hacer esta prueba contigo!

Salió, y la puerta se cerró tras ella con un sonoro golpe. Noah miró la puerta, con la furia hirviéndole en las sienes.

-¡Tramposa! ¡Traidora!-gritó.

Noah recogió la llave que Courtney había tirado. Ahora que estaba solo, y con por lo menos tres concursantes fuera de juego, se preguntó qué hacer a continuación.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Solo puede salir una persona más<strong>-dijo la voz de Hugo, que resonó por todo el castillo, por un altavoz-.** Courtney es la primera persona en salir, y por lo tanto ha conseguido la inmunidad.**

Fiora y Harold se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esa información. Habían encontrado la llave que faltaba y se dirigían en busca de otras dos para que pudieran salir los dos... Pero, si Courtney había salido, eso significaba que no quedaban dos llaves, y que por lo tanto solo podía salir uno de los dos. Se miraron fijamente.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Fiora, simplemente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-le preguntó Harold, dubitativo.

-No nos podemos quedar aquí parados. Tenemos que decidir quién de los dos sale... ¿A suertes?

Habían llegado al vestíbulo, y vieron a Noah sobre el charco de sangre mirando fijamente la llave.

-¡Noah! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Fiora, horrorizada.

-¿Lo dices por la sangre? Un hombre lobo se cargó a Tiana cuando estaba a punto de salir. Courtney y yo nos libramos de él, y ella me traicionó y salió... Así que solo me queda una llave.

Fiora lo miró, debatiéndose entre sonreír por la noticia de que Tiana había sido eliminada o entre poner cara de preocupación por la noticia de que Courtney había traicionado a Noah.

-Nosotros tenemos las otras dos llaves-dijo Harold.

-Entonces estáis en un problema mayor-dijo Noah, alzando una ceja-. ¿No habéis decidido quién va a salir?

-No-dijeron al unísono.

Noah sonrió y los miró fijamente.

-Noah, sal tú-dijo entonces Fiora, dándole su llave-. No es justo que Courtney te haya traicionado. Te mereces ganar.

Harold y Noah se quedaron paralizados ante la decisión de Fiora.

-¡Yo no voy a salir!-dijo Noah, devolviéndosela-. No necesito la inmunidad para nada. Pero tú eres **su** objetivo, Fiora. Así que sopesa bien lo que vas a hacer.

Fiora se giró hacia Harold. Él le tendía su llave, pero ella no la cogió.

-Eres una cabezona-dijo Harold, y miró a Noah. Éste asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cada uno con su llave abrieron la puerta, cogieron a Fiora por los hombros, la cual se resistió pataleando, y la echaron fuera. La puerta se cerró al momento.

-¡Pero bueno!-exclamó, indignada.

Era demasiado tarde: Anastasia corría hacia ella con una manta, que le echó por los hombros, y una taza de chocolate caliente. Había dejado de llover, y Hugo, Chris y Courtney estaban fuera sentados en unas sillas de madera, tomándose el chocolate.

-Ya tenemos a las dos inmunes-dijo Anastasia con una sonrisa.

-Dile a Hatchet que saque a los demás del castillo-ordenó Hugo.

-¡No los va a encontrar!-exclamó Fiora-. Heather, Lindsay, Tiana... ¡Todas murieron! Espero que al menos Harold y Noah sigan bien.

-No murieron, boba-dijo Hugo, mirándola con una sonrisa-. Nunca corristeis un peligro real.

-¿Ah, no?-se asombró Fiora.

-No-dijo entonces Chris-. Los monstruos eran pasantes disfrazados, cargados con botes de sangre falsa.

-¿Y cómo explicas que yo viese el cadáver de Tiana? ¡Ese hombre lobo la estaba devorando!-exclamó Courtney, tras dar un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Me imagino-dijo Anastasia, tras dar unas órdenes por el walkie-talkie- que el pasante encerró a Tiana y lo que visteis en realidad era un muñeco de ella.

-¿Y-Y el maniquí?

-Un robot-sonrió Chris, sacando un mando y señalando una pantalla de TV.

Fiora empezó a reír histéricamente. La puerta del castillo se había abierto y el Chef Hatchet guiaba a Harold, Noah, Tiana, Lindsay, Heather y Tyler. Tyler tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, Tiana llevaba la ropa empapada de sangre y Heather tenía una marca de colmillos en el cuello.

-Ésta nos la vais a pagar-dijo Heather, con furia, mientras cogía de mala gana la manta que le daba Anastasia.

-No seas rencorosa, Heather-dijo Hugo con una sonrisa-. Si has perdido, has perdido. Courtney y Fiora han ganado la inmunidad.

-¡Alucinante!-exclamó Harold.

Noah miró con furia a Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Confesionario -**

**Noah - **_Nuuuuuuuuunca aprenderé...__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡Bien! Eso es todo por hoy-exclamó Hugo alegremente-. ¿Queréis un terrón de azúcar en el chocolate?-dijo, sacando una bolsa.

-¡Mejor que no! ¡Estamos A-TERRÓN-IZADOS!-bromeó Harold.

Todos se rieron ante el chiste de Harold: Chris, Noah, Anastasia, Courtney, Tiana, Fiora, Tyler, el Chef Hatchet, Hugo, el vampiro asesino...

-¿VAMPIRO ASESINO?-exclamaron todos al ver el hombre de largos colmillos que estaba de pie al lado de Lindsay.

Los ocho concursantes, Chris, Anastasia y Hugo echaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el tren sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Ha sido muy oportuno camelar a Tyler: no gané la prueba ni la inmunidad, pero le he convencido a él, a Lindsay y a Harold de votar a quien me interesa a mí. Y no creo que los otros cuatro se pongan de acuerdo para votar a la misma persona, ¡ji, ji, ji! Es una lástima que Fiora sea inmune, pero así puedo librarme al fin de cierta molestia. _(Saca el papel donde tiene las fotos de los concursantes y tacha otra foto).

* * *

><p>Todos los concursantes habían pasado ya por el confesionario para depositar sus votos. Los ocho estaban ya en el Vagón de la Vergüenza. Chris había entregado sus billetes a Fiora y Courtney, y tenía los otros cinco en la mano.<p>

-Uno de vosotros seis-dijo, mirando a Tyler, Heather, Noah, Harold, Tiana y Lindsay- será expulsado hoy y no podrá volver a poner un pie en el tren.

Todos tragaron saliva, atemorizados. Fiora le hizo un gesto a Harold para animarle.

-Los siguientes concursantes podéis venir a recoger vuestros billetes: Tiana, Lindsay, Harold y Tyler.

Los cuatro se levantaron ante las miradas de sorpresa de Noah y Heather. Courtney miraba todo con una sonrisa, mientras Fiora parecía atemorizada por Noah.

-Noah, Heather, hoy uno de vosotros dos deberá abandonar el tren para siempre-dijo Chris. Alzó el billete que tenía en la mano-. El último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Noah!

Fiora lanzó un gritito de triunfo, mientras Heather se quedaba paralizada en su sitio. Tiana sonreía, complacida.

-¡Qué!-exclamó Heather, con los ojos desorbitados-. ¿Estoy fuera? ¿YO?

-¡Y mucho que has aguantado!-dijo Courtney, sinceramente. Todos asintieron, sorprendidos.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! ¡Soy la única que tiene AUTÉNTICAS estrategias en esta bazofia de concurso!-dijo Heather, que se había puesto de pie y miraba a los otros concursantes-. ¡YO me merecía ganar el dinero POR FIN!

-Oh, Heather, la vida no es siempre de color de rosa-sonrió Tiana, hipócritamente. A Heather se le abrieron aún más los ojos.

-Tenía que haberlo supuesto-dijo, mirándola con odio-. ¡He sido tan tonta...!

-¿Qué dice?-se asombró Tyler.

-¡Nada, nada!-cortó Chris, encasquetándole el casco a Heather en la cabeza-. ¡Hala, a saltar del tren!

-¡Ésta me las vas a pagar!-dijo, mirando hacia Tiana-. ¡Habrá una quinta temporada! ¡Nos veremos entonces!

Chris la tiró del tren de un empujón. Heather emitió un grito de furia y cayó al suelo, perdiéndose de vista de inmediato.

-¿A quién le hablaba?-preguntó entonces Harold.

* * *

><p>Tiana volvía dando saltitos de alegría a su compartimento tras darse una larga ducha llevando solo una toalla, feliz de haberse librado por fin de Heather. Quedaban siete concursantes y ella estaba un paso más cerca de ser declarada vencedora de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Entró en su habitación, vacía debido a que todas las otras chicas estaban aún en las duchas. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla para vestirse, una voz tras ella la sorprendió:<p>

-¿Por qué no te has librado de Noah?-era una voz fría, de hombre.

-¡Oh, querido!-sonrió Tiana al ver al hombre con el que se había aliado-. Ezekiel, sabes que no es el momento.

Ezekiel, que llevaba su característico gorro y al que le faltaba un pedazo de oreja tras los sucesos de la temporada anterior, la miró con furia. Tiana sonrió, simplemente.

-¡Me prometiste que si te ayudaba te encargarías de él!-exclamó Ezekiel-. Además, Heather no te había hecho nada...

-¡No me digas que te gusta Heather!-sonrió Tiana-. Bueno, no voy a juzgar tus pésimos gustos, pero Heather es una chica muy lista y sé que tarde o temprano me habría descubierto.

-¡Pero Noah ya sabe que tú eres la que echó a casi todos los concursantes!-gritó Ezekiel-. Le escuché hablar, ya sabes, desde mi escondite-señaló el techo-. ¡Él y Fiora se están aliando en tu contra!

-¡Ssssh! Baja la voz-Tiana le acarició la cabeza con cariño-. Hoy fuiste muy útil espiando a Tyler y diciéndome dónde estaba para apropiarme de su llave... No me sirvió de nada, ya que ese maldito pasante disfrazado de hombre lobo me quitó de en medio...

-No te preocupes-dijo Ezekiel con una mirada siniestra-. Ya me hice cargo de él.

-En cualquier caso-dijo Tiana- tus esfuerzos serán recompensados, querido Ezekiel. Cumpliré tus demandas, pero recuerda que tienes que ayudarme a llegar a la final.

-Sí, señorita Tiana-Ezekiel hizo una pronunciada reverencia y salió del compartimento.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Courtney, Tyler, Fiora, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas), Cody (Joyas de la Corona), Sierra (Joyas de la Corona), Heather (Joyas de la Corona)

**EL D'ORLA EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Hugo<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Courtney y Fiora)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimento de ChrisSala de exámenes  
>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario<br>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡Y fin! Como os prometí, el capítulo ha llegado muuuuucho antes de lo esperado. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo de TERROR! Me apetecía escribir un capítulo terrorífico después del experimento del capítulo 6 (Y no quedó ni uno...), que muchos ya considerasteis terrorífico, así que os pido disculpas si este os ha parecido fuera de lugar. A mi parecer, dejar de lado el humor por un poquito de terror merece la pena, ¿o no?

En cualquier caso, el capítulo era originalmente MUCHO más largo, con una escena en la que Ezekiel atacaba a Lindsay, el vampiro persiguiendo a Heather en vez de eliminándola al instante y una batalla final entre Courtney y Noah contra el vampiro. Peeero, como el capítulo ya es bastante largo de por sí he tenido que meter la tijera y quitar unas cuantas escenas y con ellas unos cuantos terroríficos monstruos.

La expulsión de Heather nos deja con siete concursantes entre los que hay graaandes tensiones: una alianza de Fiora y Noah contra Tiana, y a su vez la alianza entre Tiana y el desaparecido Ezekiel contra Noah; Courtney traicionando a Noah; Tiana engatusando a Tyler, quien sigue peleado con Lindsay... Y en el medio de todo esto, Harold, que cada día está más "interesado" (digámoslo así) por Fiora. Las cosas se ponen interesantes. Además, Chris cada día está más harto de la maldad gratuita de Hugo y Anastasia... ¡Aquí va a haber pelea!  
>Nos adentramos en la recta final y los próximos capítulos van a ser un no parar de emociones... ¡Estoy que me muero de ganas!<p>

Ahora me gustaría añadir unas "theme-songs" que el usuario JXJ2 está escribiendo sobre los personajes de mi fanfic... Son MUY interesantes y a mí, personalmente, me han gustado mucho, así que me parece justo que las disfrutemos todos. ¡Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo, JXJ2! De momento, os dejo con la de Cody:

**CODY -** _Destiny Child - Say My Name_

"Di mi nombre, di mi nombre"  
>Cody solo quiere que Sierra se acuerde de él.<p>

"Si no hay nadie cerca, di nen(e) te amo"  
>Cody puede llegar a creer que a Sierra le da vergüenza.<p>

"Si no estás jugando conmigo"  
>Claro que Cody puede esperar que Sierra vuelva a las andadas, tal y como hizo en París.<p>

"Estás un poco rar(a), ya no me llamas"  
>Al principio él no sabía lo que pasaba.<p>

"¿Por qué el cambio repentino?"  
>Definitivamente, no lo sabía. Tyler y Harold se lo ocultaban.<p>

"Cualquier otra palabra es uh huh, si, aha"  
>Sierra no le daba ni una respuesta de más de dos palabras.<p>

"¿Podría ser que estás en casa con otra mujer?"  
>Bueno, cambiando ese verso un poco, se puede considerar que creía que cambió porque se enamoró de otro.<p>

"¿Por qué ya no dices las cosas que me decías ayer?"  
>Cuando no sabía a qué venían los cambios.<p>

"Sé que crees que estoy inventando cosas"  
>Cuando Cody le trata de explicar a Sierra cuanto le quería, ella cree que se lo inventa.<p>

"No quisiera ser la razón por la cual estás tan raro"  
>A él le preocupa ser la razón por la que ella esté así.<p>

"Porque sé cómo eres usualmente cuando me decías todo dos veces"  
>Recuerda cómo era ella.<p>

"Si hay alguien, dime quién"  
>De nuevo duda si hay otro.<p>

"Estás en casa, sé tú mismo"  
>Quiere que ella actúe como siempre.<p>

Y ahora, ¡a responder reviews!

**Sandra19 - **Uhum, buena teoría: quizá a Hugo realmente le guste Blaineley... Aunque nunca he imaginado a Hugo con esos gustos. Por cierto, a saber qué ha hecho la rubia teñida esta con Geoff y Bridgette (queda rezar para que estén bien). El conflicto Duncan-Gwen no ha terminado aquí. Lógicamente, estando fuera del concurso no me puedo centrar en ellos, pero hay un Aftermath IV y una quinta temporada para dar protagonismo a esta parejita... ¡A ver qué les depara el futuro! Y sí, Sierra está preocupadísima por que sus 8000 blogs estén desactualizados (aunque a nadie, nadie le importe) pero estoy segura de que ya los ha puesto al día. Seguro que hasta ha creado un blog anti-Tiana. ¡Espero que te gustara este terrorífico capítulo! ¡Un saludo!

**Tommiboy - **Con Hugo al mando, Blaineley tiene la posibilidad de hacer TODO lo que quiera... ¡Es una déspota peligrosa! Eva aprecia mucho a Fiora... A su manera. No me imagino a Eva con muchos amiguitos, pobrecita. Por cierto: Ni idea de la raza de Noah, tengo entendido que la filipina es Heather, pero la verdad es que no sé de dónde es Noah. Alejandro es español, Courtney latinoamericana (o al menos tiene raíces latinas) pero... ¿Noah? A ver si alguien nos resuelve la duda. La verdad es que Chef ha tenido protagonismo 0 en mi fic, porque es un personaje con el que no sé ser graciosa... Lo lamento mucho por sus fans, al menos lo he compensado un poquito dándole un pequeño papel en este fic. En cualquier caso, espero que te gustara el capítulo =) ¡Nos leemos!

**Greengirl170600 - **¡Bienvenida! Veo que hay muchos, muchos fans del DxG (más que del DxC), así que me complace bastante haber roto la pareja para teneros a todos los fans en un sinvivir... ¡Bwahahaha! Nah, en cualquier caso Duncan y Gwen como pareja se me hacían ya pesados, así que la pareja se quedará en _stand-by _por un tiempo indefinido... Eso sí, será un conflicto con MUCHO protagonismo. Y ya has visto que el capítulo ha llegado prontísimo, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado... ¡Te leo en el próximo!

**DxG4ever (Andrea) - **¡Me alegra que tengas cuenta! Porque va a ser importante tener cuenta... Jujú. Más de tres semanas pasaron... Concretamente, un mes y una semana, que no es poco, pero creo que os lo estoy compensando =) Prometí un feliz reencuentro entre Duncan y Gwen, sí... Y sí, el reencuentro fue feliz... ¡En Nueva York, en el capítulo 10! Bwahaha. De todos modos, el Duncan x Gwen no acaba aquí. Si no es en esta será en la próxima donde tenga una graaaaaaan importancia (tampoco exagerada). Me alegra que te gustara el Aftermath y espero que te guste también éste... ¡Hasta el próximo!

**JXJ2 - **De nuevo gracias por el tema para Cody. Espero seguir recibiendo más =) La relación que tendrán Gwen y Courtney, uhmmmmm... Bueno, no creo que lleguen a ser amigas, pero está claro que se admiran y se entienden la una a la otra. La desgracia es que Courtney sigue haciéndose más enemigos cada día que pasa, cosa que no hace Gwen. Respecto a las acciones de Hugo, tus teorías son interesantes, pero no creo que meta a Anastasia en el juego... Sería hacérselo pasar mal a la pobre, y para una persona (junto con Marcelo) que le admira... La rebelión de Chris... ¡Bujujú! Ya hablaremos de eso. Espero que te gustara el capi de terror, ¡hasta el próximo!

**Sam - **Oooh, gracias por el cumplido =) Y como os digo siempre, no pasa nada por no dejar review, con saber que me leéis soy feliz. Pobre Trent, encima que Alejandro le plagia luego le hacen a él volar por los aires... ¡Pobre Duncan, tiene a todo el mundo en contra! Bueno, se lo merece por ir de flor en flor. Pues sí, quedan pocos concursantes desparejados: Tiana (dudo que sea capaz de amar), Fiora (bueno, poco le queda de estar desparejada), Hugo (no creo que ningún otro concursante comparta sus gustos... O al menos no canónicamente), Courtney (pobre del que acabe con ella), Eva (lo mismo que con Courtney) y DJ (¡DJ es odioso!). Pero creo que pronto podremos quitar a una persona de esa lista y añadir a otra... Chan chan, misterio. ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo de terror, nos leemos en el próximo!

Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho. Tras esta terrorífica experiencia el siguiente capítulo vuelve a las pruebas a la luz del día con una bastante tropical. Se llamará "Caribe Re-Mix" y va a ser muuuy divertido. ¡Hasta entonces!


	21. Capítulo 21: Caribe ReMix

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 21: Caribe Re-Mix**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros ocho concursantes tuvieron que afrontar su prueba más terrorífica: una visita al castillo de Drácula en Transilvania. Heather y Lindsay quedaron fuera de juego antes de lo esperado, mientras que Noah y Courtney formaron una alianza de lo más rara… Al igual que Harold y Fiora. Las dos ganadoras fueron Courtney y Fiora, aunque en condiciones un tanto dispares. Heather fue expulsada debido a las manipulaciones de Tiana, quien, por cierto tiene a un polizón metido en el tren, pero bueno, eso es problema de Hugo. ¿Qué ocurrirá hoy? ¿Cuál de los siete concursantes deberá despedirse para SIEMPRE de su sueño de ganar un millón de dólares? Descubridlo hoy en… ¡TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>Anastasia había convocado a los concursantes en la sala de exámenes del vagón 7. Sabían que iba a darles las notas del examen del otro día, y estaban todos muy nerviosos.<p>

-A ver, puede que fallara en la pregunta 76-le decía Courtney a Lindsay, que se estaba pintando las uñas rosas-, pero aun así creo que compenso con todas las demás… Es cierto que la 45 y la 84 no las tengo del todo seguras, pero no tengo duda de que de la 1 a la 40 están todas bien.

-¡A mí me gusta jugar al parchís!-exclamó Lindsay.

-Dios de mi vida, Courtney, ¿eres así de pesada con todos tus exámenes?-dijo Noah, asombrado, sentándose en su pupitre.

-¡Claro que no! Solo con los de matemáticas, francés, historia contemporánea, biología, alemán, química…

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario –<strong>

**Courtney** – _En casi todos mis exámenes saco 110 sobre 100. Cierto es que una vez, en un examen de bioquímica me puse tan nerviosa que lo hice fatal… Solo saqué un 98,5. Mi padre casi se desmaya de la decepción…_

* * *

><p>Llegaron entonces Tyler y Tiana, pero la morena cogió al chico por la solapa del chándal y se lo llevó a un rincón, misteriosamente.<p>

-¡Wo, wo, wo! Tiana, creo que deberíamos conocernos primero-sonrió Tyler.

-Oh, Tyler, cómo eres-dijo Tiana, sonriendo hipócritamente, con una voz sensual y acaramelada-. Me encantaría que llegáramos juntos a la final.

-¡Cómo dices! ¿Tú y yo?-se asombró Tyler-. Siempre pensé en llegar a la final con Lindsay-dijo, señalando a la rubia, que en ese momento se estaba exprimiendo una espinilla usando el reflejo de sus gafas de sol.

-Tyler, Tyler…-dijo Tiana, afectuosamente-. Lindsay ya no te quiere. Nos lo confesó a todas las chicas.

-¿En… En serio?-Tyler encajó el golpe con entereza.

-De hecho, dudo que alguna vez te haya querido. Nunca se acordaba de tu nombre, ni siquiera de quién eras tú… Esa chica no te merece.

-¡Tienes razón!-exclamó Tyler-. Esa Lindsay… ¡Qué mala es, cómo me ha manipulado!

Tiana sonrió, le dio un beso a Tyler en la mejilla y se sentó en su pupitre. Fiora la miró con consternación. Se acercó a ella y le susurró:

-Qué, ¿planeando otra expulsión?

-Sí. La tuya-le dijo Tiana, con odio.

-No entiendo por qué haces todo esto, Tiana-le susurró Fiora, con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mis motivos-dijo ella simplemente-. Motivos que a ti no te incumben.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario –<strong>

**Fiora** – _Sí, tiene que tener motivos. Quiero decir, nadie en el mundo sería tan mala gente como para hacer todo eso por simple placer… Oh, espera, ¡Heather!_

* * *

><p>Anastasia entró en la sala de examen y mandó a todos que se callaran. Los siete estaban sentados cada uno en su respectivo pupitre, con uno vacío entre Noah y Harold, que era el antiguo pupitre de Heather.<p>

-Ya tengo los resultados de vuestros exámenes-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal?-preguntó Harold-. ¿Muchos sobresalientes?

-Pues no-dijo Anastasia, simplemente-. Los resultados son lamentables. De ocho exámenes hay dos aprobados: Noah y Courtney.

Los otros cinco concursantes se miraron entre sí, consternados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que somos los dos finalistas?-exclamó Courtney, alegremente. La cara se le había iluminado.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Anastasia, sintiéndose ofendida-. El Sr. D'Orla ha hecho una gran inversión en este concurso, con todo lo de los patrocinadores , y no podemos acabar esto hasta que haya beneficios.

-Claro, es lógico-asintió Lindsay.

-¿Pero tú entiendes lo que dice?-preguntó Harold, asombrado.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora soy casi más inteligente que Noé y Cristie.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay** – _En realidad no estaba escuchando a esa chica. Mientras no diga que nos quedamos sin barra de labios, ¡me da igual!_

* * *

><p>-Bueno, como los resultados han sido más patéticos que los de un barrio marginal-dijo Anastasia, con condescendencia-, hemos decidido no darles validez… Pero esto ayudará a Noah y a Courtney con los patrocinadores.<p>

-¡GENIAL! ¡Un paso más cerca de la final!-exclamó Courtney, y miró a los demás con superioridad-. Me gustaría saber cuál será mi rival.

-¿TU rival? No creo que te quede mucha aventura por delante, Courtney-dijo Noah, cruzándose de brazos.

-No estamos aquí para decidir quiénes serán los finalistas-cortó Anastasia-. El Sr. Hugo me ha pedido que tengamos una pequeña charla…

Hugo entró en la sala, con sus gafas de sol y su pelo repeinado, seguido por Marcelo. Hugo se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor elegantemente, se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a los siete concursantes.

-Enhorabuena por llegar tan lejos, chicos-dijo, con una sonrisa-. De 22 concursantes, vosotros siete estáis a un paso de la final. Ya queda muy poco.

-¡Si alguien más quiere decir obviedades, que se ponga con el petardo ése!-exclamó Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No seas impertinente-cortó Hugo-. Los patrocinadores me han dicho que, para seguir patrocinándoos, quieren saber una cosa de la que no hemos hablado aún. Nunca.

-¿Cuál es nuestra marca de champú favorita?-exclamó Lindsay, emocionada.

-¿Cuál es nuestro nivel en Land of Warcraft?-dijo Harold, con una sonrisa.

-¡Está claro que no es ninguna de esas cosas!-se ofendió Anastasia.

-Lo que quieren saber los patrocinadores son vuestras motivaciones-explicó Hugo-. Lo que os empuja a luchar por el millón de dólares.

Los siete se quedaron callados. Hugo los miró alzando una ceja. Señaló a Tyler, pidiéndole que hablara. Él se levantó de su pupitre y dijo, mirando a todos:

-Bueno, con el millón de dólares podría hacer muchas cosas-se quedó pensativo-. Pero lo que más me gustaría es entrar en un equipo profesional de fútbol americano, así que podría usar el premio para pagar a un buen entrenador que me ayude.

-Vaya, es un sueño bonito-se asombró Hugo-. Viniendo de ti, podía esperarme de todo menos eso... En fin, ¿Fiora?

-Me gustaría usar el dinero para ayudar a mi familia a tener una vida tranquila, y estudiar lo que me gusta. Además, me gustaría usar parte para visitar Florencia, mi ciudad natal.

-Entiendo, entiendo, unos motivos muy humildes-asintió Hugo, pensativo-. ¿Qué hay de ti, Courtney?

-¡Ja! El dinero me vendría muy bien para cumplir mi sueño de estudiar derecho y llegar a la presidencia del país-sonrió Courtney-, pero tras tres temporadas de fracasos provocados por cierto chico con mohawk me gustaría DE VERDAD ganar esta maldita pesadilla. Cuando gane, podré retirarme y cumplir mi sueño. Ojalá esta sea mi última temporada.

-Sí, todos lo deseamos-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, Lindsay, ¿qué nos dices tú?

-¡Oh, yo no necesito el dinero! Mi papi tiene tanto dinero que mi WC está hecho de oro-rió Lindsay, quitándole importancia-, pero... Me gustaría, de verdad, ganar el concurso, como ha dicho Cristie. Así podría demostrarles a todos que no soy solo una rubia tonta.

-Ajá, ajá-asintió Hugo-. Tu turno, Harold.

-¡Si ganara podría financiar mi propio torneo de Land of Warcraft!-exclamó Harold-. Además, podría ayudar a mi madre a renovar la cocina... Supongo.

-Apasionante-dijo Hugo, aguantando la risa-. ¿Qué hay de ti, Noah?

-Bueno, nunca había llegado tan lejos en el concurso como para planteármelo en serio-dijo Noah-. Supongo que lo usaría para una vida tranquila, sí.

-Ya... ¿Y tú, Tiana?

Tiana tenía la mirada ausente. Parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Hugo le habló, ella dio un respingo, sorprendida, y le miró con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Mis motivos...-sonrió Tiana, aunque la sonrisa desapareció enseguida de su rostro-. Bueno. Una chica guapa necesita dinero para mantener su belleza... Si me disculpáis.

Tiana sonrió nuevamente, se levantó y salió como una bala de la sala de exámenes. Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-dijo Fiora, con voz cansina.

* * *

><p>Tiana estaba en el baño del vagón 6, lavándose la cara. Tenía los ojos llorosos, y el pelo enmarañado. Se echó agua en la cara, para despejarse, y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo. Una sombra salió de la nada, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la morena.<p>

-Veo que ya he encontrado tu punto débil, eh-dijo Ezekiel. Su mirada era siniestra.

-Cállate-le espetó Tiana, furiosa-. Cállate si no quieres acabar mal.

-Tranquila, muchachita-sonrió Ezekiel, con superioridad-. ¿Así que hay algo que te carcome la cabeza, eh?

-¡Nada de eso!-Tiana había recibido esa pregunta como una bofetada-. Solo me he mareado, ¿vale?

Ezekiel se puso frente a ella en el pequeño baño. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los de Tiana.

-Nuestro pequeño pacto no permite secretos-dijo Ezekiel.

-Nuestro pequeño pacto permite lo que yo quiera-se sulfuró Tiana-. ¡Si quieres que Noah esté fuera antes de la final, ya estás obedeciendo mis órdenes, pequeño monstruo!

-A ti tampoco te interesa que gane Noah. No puedes amenazarme con eso-Ezekiel se encogió de hombros-. En fin, ya descubriré qué es lo que te pasa, eh.

Tiana se levantó, se acercó a él y lo agarró por las solapas de su sucio jersey verde. Lo estampó contra la pared, y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de los del muchacho.

-No metas tus narices, Ezekiel-dijo ella-. Los motivos que tenga yo para ganar esta basura son MI problema.

-¡Tranquila, eh! Está bien...-Ezekiel intentó zafarse de ella, pero Tiana no le soltó-. ¿Qué quieres que haga hoy?

Tiana lo dejó en el suelo, con sus ojos clavados en los del chico. Sonrió.

-¿Tu objetivo de hoy? Muy sencillo...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

** Harold - **_¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tiana? Siempre me ha parecido una chica débil, pero esa pregunta no era nada del otro mundo._

* * *

><p>El tren se frenó. Todos parecían asombrados. Hugo los había mandado a por sus bañadores a la habitación y, una vez cambiados, estaban sentados en la sala común. Lindsay llevaba su espectacular bikini verde, que hacía que a su lado Fiora y Courtney fueran opacadas.<p>

-Concursantes, hemos llegado a nuestro destino-exclamó la voz de Hugo por el altavoz-. Preparaos para una maravillosa y tropical prueba a la luz del Sol.

Todos se asomaron a las ventanas del tren. Un mar de aguas cristalinas se abría ante ellos. En el cielo no había una sola nube, y el Sol resplandecía en toda su gloria.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Fiora, emocionada-. Qué sitio tan bonito.

-¡Wooohooo!-exclamó Tyler-. ¡Esto me recuerda...!

Los siete bajaron del tren. Lindsay, con su bikini verde; Fiora, con un bañador deportivo rosa; Courtney, con su top gris y su culotte del mismo color; Tiana, con un bikini rojo pasión que marcaba sus espectaculares curvas; Tyler, Noah y Harold llevaban sus bañadores de siempre: Tyler rojo, Noah azul y Harold un fardapaquetes rojo.

-Ugh, menudo espectáculo-dijo Hugo al ver a Harold. Él llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones piratas-. En fin, chicos, bienvenidos a... ¡Latòti!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sin entender... ¿Latòti? Anastasia, que llevaba un top negro y un elegante pareo del mismo color, explicó:

-Latòti es el nombre en el idioma nativo de Haití para la Isla de la Tortuga.

-¿Haití?-dijo Tiana, asombrada-. ¡Estamos en Haití! Siempre he querido visitar este sitio...

-En efecto. La prueba de hoy tendrá lugar en una de las islas del Caribe.

Chris apareció con su ropa de siempre y con un cóctel en la mano. Parecía un poco "contento".

-¡Cuando yo era presentador en la temporada pasada fuimos a JAMAICA! ¡Y a Hawaii! ¡No te sientas "guay"!-gritó a Hugo.

-Cállate-le espetó él, simplemente-. Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Hoy le ha llegado la notificación al Sr. McLean de que ha sido vetado de todos sus poderes y despedido del puesto de presentador-explicó Anastasia a los concursantes.

-¿Quéee?-exclamaron todos. Noah sonreía. Fiora se había llevado las manos a la boca. Courtney parecía consternada.

-¡Eres un trepa!-gritó, señalando a Hugo.

-Es el poder del dinero-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros-. En cualquier caso, he contratado al Sr. McLean como pasante. Y a los pasantes no se les permite beber-le quitó el cóctel.

-¡Devuélveme eso... rarito!-dijo Chris, furioso.

-Ay, Chris...-dijo Fiora, apenada-. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve...

-En cualquier caso, vayamos con la prueba-dijo Hugo-. La prueba de hoy tendrá lugar en esta isla de Haití, y será una especie de carrera de obstáculos... Primero una carrera en kayak; luego, una competición de limbo; luego, una recolección de cocos en la selva... Cada concursante que gane una parte del desafío recibirá una ayuda para el siguiente. En definitiva, el concursante que consiga más cocos en la parte final de la prueba ganará la inmunidad.

Todos asintieron. Marcelo los guió hasta siete kayaks que había anclados a la costa.

-Para la primera parte del desafío, tendréis que hacer una carrera hasta un islote. En ese islote hay una bandera naranja. El concursante que la traiga de vuelta, ganará esta parte del desafío.

Los kayaks eran cada uno de un color distinto: el de Harold era naranja, el de Fiora rosa, el de Tyler rojo, el de Tiana verde, el de Lindsay amarillo, el de Courtney blanco y el de Noah azul oscuro.

-A la de tres comenzará la carrera-anunció Marcelo-. Uno... Dos... Tres, ¡YA!

Los siete concursantes empezaron a remar a toda velocidad. Tyler no tardó en ponerse en cabeza.

-¡Tyler!-exclamó Lindsay-. Es increíble, ¡se te da bien un deporte!

-¡Ja, ja! Desde pequeñito he montado en kayak, mi padre es monitor-explicó Tyler, mirando a Tiana para intentar impresionarla.

-Wow, es increíble-sonrió ella sugerentemente.

-¡JA, JA! ¡LO SÉ! ¡WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!

Se acercaban al pequeño islote que Hugo había dispuesto en medio del mar. Tyler iba en cabeza, seguido por Courtney, Lindsay, Tiana, Harold, Fiora y Noah.

-Ugh-se lamentó Noah, remando torpemente-. Siempre se me ha dado fatal esto.

-No podemos rendirnos-le susurró Fiora-. Es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de ya-sabes-quién.

-Chris ha sido vetado, ¿por qué no hablas de ella libremente? Ya no puede echarte.

-¡Ssssssh! Prefiero no arriesgarme-exclamó Fiora, horrorizada-. A Hugo no le caigo muy bien... Por cierto, ten cuidado al remar. Podrías hacerte daño en la muñeca si la pones así.

-¿Eh?

-Mi padre es fisioterapeuta, y me explica muchas cosas de los huesos y de los músculos-explicó Fiora-. Coge el remo así, de esta manera, o puede que te luxes la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias!

Courtney intentaba adelantar a Tyler a toda costa, pero no podía.

-Nunca se te ha dado bien remar, ¿eh, Courtney?-sonrió Harold. En la prueba de las cataratas del Niágara Harold y Courtney habían tenido problemas con los remos-. Siempre pierdes en esta prueba.

-Piérdete tú, Harold-le dijo Courtney, levantando el remo amenazantemente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney -**_ ¡No puedo dejar que un friki se ría de mí! Sería la deshonra de mi familia...  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡VOY A GANAR! ¡WOOOHOOO!<p>

Tyler había cogido la bandera naranja y agitaba los brazos alegremente. Todos lo miraban con furia.

-¡Aún no está perdido todo!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Noah.

-El chico ese, Turno o como se llame, dijo que ganaría el que llevara la bandera a tierra, no el que la cogiera primero-se explicó Lindsay.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Luego, miraron a Tyler sádicamente.

-Ehhh... ¡Chicos! Por favor, yo...-Tyler parecía asustado. Seis kayaks se dirigían amenazantemente hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando apareció una figura encapuchada montada en un kayak negro. Golpeó a Harold y Courtney, abriéndose paso entre ellos, y fue a chocarse contra Tyler, provocando que éste cayera del kayak. La bandera salió despedida y cayó a pocos metros de Tiana. Ésta la cogió con un rápido movimiento de brazo y comenzó a remar hacia la costa.

-¿Quién ha hecho eso?-exclamó Lindsay, horrorizada-. ¡Tyler!

La figura encapuchada había desaparecido. Tyler flotaba en el agua, inconsciente. Lindsay se apresuró a montarlo en su kayak.

-¡QUE SE ESCAPA!-le gritó Fiora a Noah, señalando a Tiana.

Courtney, Harold, Fiora y Noah comenzaron a remar a toda velocidad hacia Tiana, pero ésta era más rápida. Courtney estuvo cerca de ella por unos segundos e intentó golpearla con su remo, pero eso solo provocó que se frenara a sí misma.  
>Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Tiana había llegado a la costa y hacía una danza de la felicidad en la arena, con la bandera en la mano. Los demás no tardaron en llegar también a tierra firme.<p>

-¡Tiana es la vencedora de esta primera parte del desafío!-exclamó Hugo-. Por lo tanto, tendrá una ventaja en la próxima.

-¡Yupii!-exclamó Tiana, alegremente. Estaba muy contenta.

-Qué oportuno que un encapuchado tirara a Tyler del kayak, ¿eh?-dijo Fiora, suspicazmente.

-Pues sí, eso salvó mi prueba-sonrió Tiana, mirándola fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora -**_ TRAMPOSA TRAMPOSA TRAMPOSA _TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA __TRAMPOSA._  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Tyler! ¡Tyler, no te mueras!-exclamó Lindsay, dejando a Tyler en la arena.<p>

-¡Rápido, hay que hacerle el boca a boca!-exclamó Tiana, tirándose sobre él.

-¡APÁRTATE, ARPÍA!-gritó Lindsay, dando un empujón a Tiana.

-Dejadme a mí, yo fui monitora de campamento y estudié un año para ATS-dijo Courtney.

-¡Tú tampoco!-dijo Lindsay, abrazándose al incosnciente Tyler.

-Bueno, lo haré yo-dijo Harold, encogiéndose de hombros-. Vi cómo se hacía en un videojuego.

Harold se agachó sobre Tyler y posó los labios sobre los de éste, transmitiéndole su respiración. Tras varios intentos, Tyler recuperó la consciencia.

-¡Tyler! ¡Estás bien, Tyler!-exclamó Lindsay, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues claro... Uhm, ¿por qué me sabe la boca a zarzaparrilla?

-Es lo que sirvieron hoy en el comedor-dijo Harold, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡PUAJ, PUAJ!-Tyler hizo ademán de vomitar sobre la arena.

-Tío, qué fuerte-sonrió Noah-. Te ha besado Harold.

-¡Y tú besaste a Cody!-gritó Tyler.

-¡Cállate!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Tyler tiene los labios blanditos. Es cómodo...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hugo había guiado a los concursantes a un escenario hecho de madera en la playa. Varios aldeanos de allí cerca se habían reunido alrededor del escenario y tocaban una alegre canción caribeña. Sobre el escenario había varios palos.<p>

-¡Siguiente prueba! Toca el limbo-exclamó Hugo, alegremente-. Sabéis en qué consiste, ¿verdad?

-Pasar por debajo de un palo situado horizontalmente curvando el cuerpo hacia atrás todo lo posible-resumió Noah.

-En efecto, muy listo, ¡toma una galleta!-sonrió Hugo, y le tiró una galleta de chocolate.

-¡No soy Beth!-se quejó Noah.

-Sin embargo, cómo veis, hay diferentes palos a distintas alturas. Desde 70 cm hasta 1,50 m. Dependiendo del número que saquéis, de 1 a 8, os tocará un palo distinto. Si os toca el número 1, deberéis pasar por debajo del palo que está a 70 cm del suelo, y así sucesivamente hasta el 8, que es el palo que está a 1,50 m del suelo.

-Vaya, ya lo entiendo-exclamó Lindsay, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-. Entonces tenemos que usar esos palos para pegarnos, ¿verdad?

-¡NO! ¡No has entendido nada!-se lamentó Hugo-. Bueno, da igual... ¡Pasante, ven a hacernos una demostración!

Chris apareció con unas gafas de sol y cara de pocos amigos. Miró a Hugo con odio. Anastasia le tendió a Hugo una pequeña ruleta en la que había números del 1 al 8, y él giró la rueda. Salió el número 2.

-¡Bien! Chris, ve al palo número 2. Es el que está a 80 cm del suelo.

-¿¡80 CM! ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a pasar yo por debajo!-exclamó Chris, indignado.

-Pues mira, echándote así, para atrás-dijo Hugo, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Chris refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se puso frente al palo 2. Los concursantes lo miraban, expectantes.

-¡Tranquilo, Chris!-exclamó Harold, con una sonrisa-. Pasas perfectamente, es la ventaja de ser tan bajito.

Los otros 6 concursantes prorrumpieron en sonoras risas, mientras Chris los miraba con odio. Se echó hacia atrás e intentó pasar por debajo, pero se oyó un tremendo crujido. Chris se quedó paralizado en una posición extraña.

-... Creo que me he luxado la espalda-comentó Chris.

-Son los problemas de la edad, Chris-rió Hugo.

Todos, incluso Anastasia, se morían de risa. Chris se fue indignado, moviéndose como podía, y comenzó la prueba.

-Bien, este será el orden: Tiana, Tyler, Noah, Courtney, Fiora, Lindsay y Harold. Tiana, fuiste la ganadora del anterior desafío, así que comienzas con una ventaja: si sale un número por debajo de 5 volverás a tirar hasta que salga 5, 6, 7 u 8. Por lo tanto, el mínimo por el que puedes pasar es por el palo que está a 1,20 m del suelo. Si tiráis el palo, sois eliminados inmediatamente.

-¡Fantabuloso!-exclamó Tiana. Fiora hizo ademán de tirarse sobre ella, pero Noah la sujetó.

-Ganará el que pase en menos tiempo... O bueno, el que pase directamente, porque v iendo vuestra forma física...-explicó Hugo.

Tiana cogió la ruleta y tiró. Sacón un 3, así que Hugo le dio la oportunidad de tirar de nuevo: sacó un 7. Meneó su larga melena y pasó por debajo del palo con relativa facilidad.

-¡Maravilloso! Has tardado 7,77 segundos.

-¡Qué fantástico!-exclamó Tiana-. El 7 es el número de la suerte, ¿a que sí, Fiora?

-Sí, cielo, sí-sonrió forzadamente Fiora.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora -**_ ¡Tengo que sacar mejor puntuación que Tiana SEA COMO SEA! ¡Arrrg! ¡Me va a volver loca!  
><em>

* * *

><p>El siguiente era Tyler.<p>

-Espera, Tyler. Tus patrocinadores han pagado por ti, así que tu número mínimo es el 3-le contó Hugo.

-¡Wooooooohooooo! ¡Eso es fantástico!

Tiró la ruleta y, desafortunadamente, sacó un 3. Se puso frente al palo que estaba a 1 metro del suelo.

-Tú puedes, Tyler-susurró Lindsay disimuladamente.

-¡WOOOHOOOOOO! ¡Esto se me da genial!-gritó Tyler.

Pero, minuto y medio después, Tyler aún no había logrado pasar, y cuando al fin se lanzó tiró accidentalmente el palo al suelo.

-¡Basta! Tyler, eliminado. Te estás luciendo hoy, ¿eh?-dijo Hugo, apartando a Tyler de un empujón y colocando el palo de nuevo en su sitio-. Tus patrocinadores deben de estar tirándose de las corbatas.

-Mi turno-dijo Noah, tirando la ruleta. Sacó un 1-... Perfecto.

Noah sacó un libro y cruzó sin agacharse, tirando el palo sin intentar evitarlo. Todos lo miraron alucinados.

-¡NOAH! ¿Qué haces?-exclamó Fiora, indignada.

-¿De verdad crees que tenía alguna oportunidad de pasar?-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Courtney, es tu turno. Tus patrocinadores también han pagado por ti-comentó Hugo-. Tu número mínimo es el 4.

Courtney tiró la ruleta. Sacó el 6. Tardó 9,15 segundos en pasar, por lo que Tiana seguía estando en cabeza. Era el turno de Fiora.

-Tus patrocinadores han pagado para que tu número mínimo sea el 3.

-Yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo-se repitió a sí mismo Fiora. Tiró la ruleta.

... ¡Un 5!

-¡Vamos, Fiora!-exclamó ella-. ¡Que todas esas clases de yoga te hayan servido!

Se puso a meditar un rato. Una vez concentrada, se dobló en una L invertida perfecta y cruzó en apenas un segundo.

-¡Muy bien cruzado, Fiora!-exclamó Hugo.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo he hecho?

-2 minutosy 15 segundos...

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!

-El reloj empieza a correr desde que te pone enfrente del palo. El tiempo que estuviste meditando también contó.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Fiora, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Lindsay también tiró el palo en su turno, por lo que la única esperanza para superar a Tiana estaba en... Harold.

-Divinamente-murmuró Fiora, furiosa-. Otra vez gana Tiana...

Harold tiró la ruleta y sacó un 1.

-¡Oh, qué lástima!-comentó Tiana, con una sonrisa.

No obstante, y para asombro de todos, Harold se puso frente al palo y se dobló rápidamente, cruzando de inmediato. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La de Tiana hacía una O perfecta.

-¡Increíble, Harold!-exclamó Hugo-. Has tardado 3,62 segundos. ¡Eres el ganador de esta parte del desafío!

-¡TOMAAAAAA!-gritó Fiora, bailando alegremente. Todos se quedaron mirándola-. Eh... Bueno...-tartamudeó ella-. Es que me alegro mucho por Harold, y...

Tiana la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa. Harold estaba radiante de felicidad mientras los demás le felicitaban.

-Bien, partamos a la última parte de la prueba. El que gane este desafío, ¡ganará la prueba entera y conseguirá la inmunidad! ¡QUÉ NERVIOS, NO!-exclamó Hugo, alegremente.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-se preguntó Courtney.

-La mosca éxtasis-explicó Harold, sacando un libro de su bolsa-. Te hace estar inexplicablemente contento, y abunda en las islas del Caribe.

-¡JA, JA, VENGA, VAMOS A LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DEL DESAFÍO, JA JA, JAJA, JAAA JA JA!-Hugo parecía fuera de sí.

* * *

><p>Los siete concursantes estaban junto a un enorme bosque de palmeras. Anastasia había tomado el cargo de Hugo mientras éste se recuperaba.<p>

-Eh, bueno-dijo ella, nerviosa-. La última parte del desafío es la más sencilla del todo: debéis adentraros en el bosque de palmeras y encontrar el mayor número de cocos posibles.

-¡Qué fácil!-comentó Courtney, satisfecha.

-Sí, pero debéis tener cuidado con los peligrosos animales locales, como la ya mencionada mosca éxtasis, entre otros... Tenemos a aptísimos sanitarios-señaló a dos hombres gordos y borrachos que bailaban alrededor de una palmera- dispuestos a salvaros en caso de ataque animal, pero aun así... ¡Sed cuidadosos!

-¿Cuál es mi ventaja, chati?-dijo Harold, sonriéndole insinuantemente.

-Primero: tu ventaja son estos 10 cocos extra que te damos desde el principio para que empieces en cabeza. Segundo: FUERA DE MI VISTA-dijo Anastasia, cortantemente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold -** _Les encanta resistirse a mis encantos._

* * *

><p>Anastasia repartió una bolsa con el dibujo de un coco para cada concursante, y los siete se sumergieron en el peligroso bosque de palmeras.<br>Harold, que iba en cabeza gracias a sus 10 cocos, empezó a moverse lentamente, a diferencia de todos los demás que iban a toda velocidad intentando recoger todos los cocos posibles.

-¡Nunca me alcanzaréis!-exclamó Harold, mirando a Noah y Tyler, que estaban agachados sobre un coco peleándose por cogerlo el primero.

-¡Cállate, Harold!-le espetó Noah.

-¡Eso! ... Cállate, Harold.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido nada ingenioso, Tyler?

-Ehhh... No...-dijo Tyler, tristemente.

A unos metros de allí, Tiana recogía un coco. Al poco rato, recibió un cocotazo en la cabeza, cortesía de Fiora.

-¡AU!-exclamó Tiana-. ¿¡Qué te pasa!

-¡Eh, Ti!-dijo Fiora con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Qué quieres?-Tiana la miró con furia.

-¿Cuáles son tus motivos para ganar este concurso? No me creo que sea solo para mantener tu "belleza".

-Ya te lo he dicho: NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA-dijo Tiana, con furia.

-Ya... ¡Dímelo!-sonrió Fiora.

-Mira, Fiora-dijo Tiana, acercándose amenazantemente a ella-. Tú has sido el mayor golpe a mis planes, querida. Esta temporada ha sido exactamente lo que yo he planeado, excepto por ti, rubia de bote. Voy a acabar contigo, vas a lamentar el día en que nos conocimos.

Fiora la miró con suspicacia. Tiana se giró y siguió recogiendo cocos. Entonces dijo Fiora:

-¿Entonces no me lo vas a decir?

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!

También a unos metros de allí, Courtney y Lindsay recogían juntos cocos. Courtney se aprovechaba de la estupidez de Lindsay para quedarse con sus cocos, diciéndole que los metiera en su bolsa y que luego los repartirían.

-Eres muy buena conmigo, Cristie-sonrió Lindsay.

-Oh, sí, claro, querida-respondió Courtney, distraída.

-Ay, siento haberte gritado antes, con lo de Tyler-le dijo Lindsay-. Estaba muy nerviosa...

-No te preocupes, es normal-la consoló Courtney-, todos nos ponemos así cuando un ser querido está en peligro. Y más si es tu novio.

-¡Pero Tyler y yo ya no somos novios!

-Bah, sabes que sigues sintiendo algo por él-dijo Courtney-. Noto los síntomas...-carraspeó-. En fin, ¿has cogido más cocos?

-¡Oh, mira qué lagarto tan mono!-comentó Lindsay, señalando unos arbustos.

-¿Lagarto? Qué asco-dijo Courtney, sin darle más importancia.

-¡Qué dientes tan afiladitos tientes, lagartito! ¡Te llamaré Colmillitos!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¿Dientes afilados?-dijo Courtney, sin comprender.

Se giró. Lindsay estaba acariciando distraídamente un enorme caimán de varios metros de largo, que movía su cola y miraba ávidamente hacia ellas.

-L-L-L-Lindsay...-tartamudeó Courtney-. Por favor... Ven aquí.

-¿Qué quieres, Cristie?-preguntó la rubia, caminando hacia ella. Courtney la agarró de una mano.

-No te pongas nerviosa... No grites... Eso no es un lagarto... Es... Es un caimán... Y son muy rápidos.

-¿Caimán?

-Una cosa que come. Y mata.

-¡Oh! Vaya...

-Y si te mata no podrás hacerte más mechas...-dijo Courtney, mirándola aterrorizada.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡Ssssssh! ¡No grites!-exclamó Courtney-. Si te mueves... No, pediremos ayuda.

Courtney cogió un coco y escribió algo en él con barro que cogió del suelo; luego tiró el coco a varios metros más allí. Por el "¡ay!" que sonó, habían golpeado a alguien. Courtney sonrió triunfalmente.

-¿¡UN CAIMÁN!-oyeron que gritaba la voz de Tyler-. ¡LINDSAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Tyler llegó corriendo, acaloradamente. Cogió a Lindsay de una mano y la tiró hacia los matorrales, apartándola del rango de visión del caimán. No obstante esto alertó al animal, que se puso en pose de ataque. Courtney echó a correr histéricamente mientras el caimán se lanzaba sobre Tyler a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Los siete concursantes estaban reunidos alrededor de Anastasia. Tyler llevaba varios vendajes en la cabeza y el brazo en cabestrillo, y tenía cicatrices por toda la cara. Fiora estaba llena de barro.<p>

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Fiora?-le preguntó Harold.

-No hablemos de eso-dijo ella, mirando con odio a Tiana.

-Bien, una vez reincorporado Tyler tras su pequeño incidente con el caimán vamos a hacer el recuento de cocos. Echad todos vuestros cocos en vuestras respectivas cestas.

Así lo hicieron los concursantes. Anastasia pasó a contar los cocos que tenían cada uno.

-Courtney: 13. Tiana: 20. Fiora: 9. Tyler: 2.

Tiana sonreía, mientras Noah, Harold y Lindsay contemplaban a Anastasia conteniendo la respiración.

-Noah: 10. Lindsay: 3. Harold: ... ¡24!

-¡BIEEEEEEEEN!-exclamó Harold, mientras a Tiana se le desorbitaba la mirada.

-¡N-No puede ser!-exclamó Tiana.

Fiora abrazó a Harold encantada. Al fin era su oportunidad de librarse de Tiana, ya que ésta no había conseguido la inmunidad y podía ser votada. Todo empezaba a ser maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Fiora estaba sentada ya en el Vagón de la Vergüenza, ansiosa. Había acordado con Noah, Courtney y Lindsay votar a Tiana y por lo tanto ella iba a ser la expulsada de esa noche pasara lo que pasara. Los otros concursantes fueron llegando poco a poco, aunque Fiora no pudo evitar fijarse en que Tiana agarraba condescendientemente a Lindsay de un hombro y la animaba entre susurros.<br>Se lo señaló a Noah, y él abrió los ojos sorprendido. Anastasia llegó cargando con seis billetes de tren.

-Chicos, es la hora. Uno de vosotros siete puede despedirse del concurso-dijo Anastasia, señalando a los concursantes con los billetes.

-¿Qué tal está Hugo?-preguntó Courtney.

-Bueno, el señorito Hugo se está recuperando de la picadura-explicó Anastasia-. En cualquier caso, es momento de decir quiénes estáis a salvo. Venid a por vuestros billetes: Harold. Fiora. Noah. Lindsay. Courtney.

Los cinco recogieron sus billetes. Tiana les miró sonriente. Tyler, con pánico.

-Tiana, Tyler, uno de vosotros debe despedirse hoy del concurso. Mucha suerte a los dos. El último billete es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡DÁSELO YA A TYLER!-exclamó Fiora, nerviosa.

-¿A Tyler?-preguntó Anastasia-. Pues no. El último billete es para Tiana.

-¡Síii! ¡Fantástico!-exclamó la morena, levantándose entre saltitos a por su billete.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Fiora-. ¡Estoy segura de que Noah, Courtney, Lindsay y yo votamos por ella! ¡Quiero un recuento!

-Pues las cosas son así: Tyler tiene 4 votos y Tiana 3. No voy a decir quién ha votado por quién porque el señorito Hugo es muy estricto con vuestra confidencialidad, pero...

Fiora miró a Tiana con odio.

-Tyler, lo siento tanto-dijo Lindsay, agarrando a Tyler de las manos- pero Tiana me ha convencido de que lo mejor que podía hacer era votar para que te expulsaran y que así pudieras recibir la ayuda médica decuada.

-¡Lindsay! Entonces... ¿Te importo?-dijo Tyler, emocionado.

-S-Sí, Tyler, ¡te quiero mucho!-exclamó Lindsay, besando al chico.

Todos les miraron conmovidos... todos menos Fiora. Tyler se acercó a la puerta del tren, se puso el casco, la codera y las rodilleras que Anastasia le dio y saltó del tren tras darle un último beso a su chico.

-Ya solo quedan seis-dijo Anastasia, con una sonrisa-. Hasta la próxima prueba, concursantes.

Todos se despidieron de ella y salieron del Vagón de la Vergüenza. Más tarde, durante la cena, Noah y Fiora hablaban consternados, alejados de los otros concursantes.

-¡Esa arpía se las ha arreglado para asegurar su trasero una vez más!-exclamó Fiora, furiosa.

-Ha sido más lista que nosotros... De nuevo. Me temo que como no podamos pararla, vamos a ser los próximos, Fiora.

-¡Me niego! ¡Pienso acabar con ella, aunque sea lo último que haga!

-Creo que esto te está afectando demasiado-dijo Noah, sorprendido-. Tú antes no eras así, no eras tan... ¡Tan vengativa!

-Oh, claro que lo era, Noah-sonrió Fiora-, lo que pasa es que antes no tenía motivos para vengarme de nadie.

-Esto va a acabar mal, Fiora...-dijo Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Courtney, Fiora, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas), Cody (Joyas de la Corona), Sierra (Joyas de la Corona), Heather (Joyas de la Corona), Tyler (Joyas de la Corona)

**EL D'ORLA EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Hugo<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Harold)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimento de ChrisSala de exámenes  
>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario<br>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza**

* * *

><p>Y así acaba este capítulo, el número 21 ya. Quedan seis concursantes y quedan seis capítulos... Pronto todo habrá acabado, y cada vez está más decantada la balanza a favor de unos personajes que de otros... Pero me gustaría saber cómo creéis que será el top 6, a ver cuánto os acercáis. Será curioso ver si se corresponden con el resultado final, ¡así que no tengáis miedo en hacer vuestras apuestas!<p>

La expulsión con Tyler nos deja con cuatro chicas y dos chicos (siendo dos de esos chicos Noah y Harold). Creo que esto nunca había pasado en Total Drama. En cualquier caso, ¿os ha sorprendido la expulsión de Tyler o la veíais venir? ¡Quiero saber vuestras opiniones!

Ahora os dejo con la theme song que ha hecho el usuario JXJ2 para Fiora. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo!

**FIORA**: Christina Aguilera - Fighter

"Después de todo lo que me hiciste pensarías que te desprecio."  
>Justin la manipuló cruelmente.<p>

"Pero al final quiero agradecerte, porque me has hecho mucho más fuerte"  
>Ahora ha superado lo de su supuesto romance y se ha fortalecido.<p>

"Cuando yo pensé que te conocía. Pensando que era fiel"  
>Ella recuerda con rabia cuando se creía todo lo que le decía.<p>

"Creo que yo no podía confiar"  
>Claro que luego se dio cuenta que le engañaba.<p>

"Pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa, el tiempo se acabó"  
>Él ahora está eliminado.<p>

"Tu estabas ahí a mi lado. Siempre ahí para el paseo."  
>Antes le hacía compañía y la "apoyaba".<p>

"Despues del robo y el engaño, probablemente pienses que tengo resentimiento hacia tí"  
>"Pero estás equivocado"<br>"Porque si no fuera por todo lo que me intentaste hacer"  
>"Yo no sabría todo lo capaz que soy de reponerme"<br>"Así que gracias por hacerme una luchadora"  
>Más palabras a Justin<p>

"Nunca vi venir todas tus puñaladas por la espalda"  
>Ahora empieza a desahogarse con Tiana.<p>

"Pudiste sacar provecho en algo bueno antes de que entendiera tu juego"  
>Reconoce que Tiana actuó bien. Y que ella se dio cuenta tarde de lo sucia que era.<p>

"Pero ni siquiera empieces sintiendo que soy la culpable"  
>Fiora no consiente que Tiana acate la actitud de [Se siente, es culpa tuya por ser tan boba]<p>

"Porque tú cavaste tu propia tumba"  
>Fiora sabe que si ella sigue haciendo maldades no le saldrá nada bien. Y ella quiere ser quien la detenga<p>

"Si, querías lastimarme. Pero eso no funcionará mas"  
>Ella no se permitirá ser pisoteada por Tiana de nuevo.<p>

A mí me parece que no hay mejor canción para definir a Fiora. ¡En serio! Ahora me toca responder reviews, lo más diver de cada capítulo =D Me alegra mucho de que en general gustara el capítulo, me daba miedo que fuera el fracaso porque era un capítulo más centrado en el terror que en el humor.

**Sunshine che runner - **Los vampiros son TERRORÍFICOS. Bueno, menos los de la saga Crepúsculo. Me alegra ver que Courtney te cayera bien al aliarse con Noah, ésa era precisamente mi intención, ¡bwahahaha! Y sí, es un riesgo besar a Noah en el concurso, porque como Izzy lo vea a saber lo que hace... ¡Y me alegra MUCHO que te sorprendiera la repentina aparición de Ezekiel! Me gustaría ver qué opina ver Toaneo07 de esto... Y me gustaría citar esto: "ya 20 capitulos'? aun recuerdo cuando empecé a leer la historia por simple curiosidad y mira la mas larga que he seguido en fanfiction capitulo a capitulo,te felicito por este gran trabajo y que sigas escribiendo..." porque me ha emocionado mucho. Snif snif, ¡gracias a ti también por seguirme tan fielmente! ¡Un saludo, que disfrutes el capítulo!

**Sandra19 - **Bueno, la teoría de que ahora Heather es una vampira es interesante, pero eso se queda en el aire, bwahaha. Nah, en serio, no se le va a dar más importancia a eso. Está claro que Noah fue un buen compañero y Courtney fue solo una pérfia manipuladora... Respecto a las botas de Lindsay, llamémoslo "licencia poética", jujujú. No podía hacer ese chiste de ninguna otra manera. ¡Espero que este capítulo te gustara tanto como el anterior, hasta el próximo!

**Dxg4ever - **Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, y sobre todo que te gustara que Tiana no obtuviera la inmunidad. Que odien a TU mala es lo mejor del mundo. Courtney como finalista es una opción interesante, aunque no voy a adelantar nada aún. Ya pronto verermos quiénes serán los finalistas. Y sí, en el capítulo final van a estar TODOS los concursantes, y eso incluye a Bridgette y Geoff aunque no te puedo decir en qué papel aparecerán. Seguro que os asusté a todos cuando Noah quedó entre los dos últimos (estoy segura que muy pocos vieron venir que Heather iba a ser expulsada). Por último, los sentimientos de Harold hacia Fiora... Se decidirán en los próximos capítulos, ¡lo siento! =P Solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente. PD: Enhorabuena por ser la review nº100 ;)

**Lady I - **¡Es genial que el 20 sea tu capítulo favorito! También es uno de mis favoritos y uno en los que más me divertí escribiendo. Efectivamente, mi plan era haceros creer que Noah se iba a despedir de nosotros, igual que hice en este episodio con Tiana (aunque creo que en este último caso no os vais a alegrar mucho...). Bueno, estoy segura de que alguna cámara ha grabado a Ezekiel (al fin y al cabo, lo que leéis vosotros es como si lo viérais a través de la TV si el fanfic fuera un reality show de verdad), pero creo que o bien a Hugo le da igual o le interesa tenerlo en el tren. Veremos qué pasa. Por cierto, lo de Re-Mix no era por cantar aunque pueda parecerlo jajaja El título va referido a unos discos de grandes éxitos que salen todos los veranos en España que se llaman "Caribe Mix", aunque supongo que muy pocos han pillado la referencia. Una prueba cantada en un fanfic sería un poco rara, ¿verdad? En fin, ¡que ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Hasta el próximo!

**DanyHxN - **Cuando vi tu primera review me quedé alucinando hasta que vi el capítulo al que iba referido, jajajaja. Pensaba que estabas leyendo otro fanfic. Suponiendo que tú seas "Dany3143" (que imagino que es así por tu odio hacia Alejandro), debo decir una sola cosa: la pareja de Noah y Heather es un pelín rara. Los dos son bastante sarcásticos, ¿verdad? Se pasarían el día siendo sarcásticos el uno con el otro. Prefiero a Noah con Izzy, sí, sí, sí, son una pareja más cuqui. Me encanta que te gusten mis fics, ¡en serio! Te animo, como a todos, a seguir dejando reviews. ¡Un saludo!

**JXJ2 - **Hombre, si muriera un concursante, que esperemos que no pase nunca, me da que se suspendería el concurso o por lo menos lo pospondrían. Pero vamos, no creo que pase nunca (aunque recuerdo haber leído una versión alternativa de Total Drama Island en la que asesinaban a Heather, qué cosas). Respecto a la Fiora detective, lo cierto es que estuve muy tentada de hacer aparecer esa faceta suya, pero al no haber un misterio propiamente dicho habría estado fuera de lugar. Y bueno, Lindsay no se ha olvidado de Tyler, ya lo has visto =) Una pareja que acaba bien. Espero tu review y que me mandes más theme songs, ¡un saludo!

Y esto es todo, amiguitos. Quedan seis capítulos, por lo que entre julio y agosto Total Drama: World Tour Express habrá llegado a su fin. Pero eso no es algo malo, porque en septiembre hará acto de aparición la QUINTA temporada, que responderá a las siglas: Total Drama:BTS. ¿Por qué, además de mandar vuestro top 6 como os pedí arriba, no intentáis adivinar qué significan esas siglas? ¡Pronto habrá información sobre esa quinta temporada, que será muy dramática!

El próximo capítulo llegará pronto y creo que será el más sorprendente de TODOS los capítulos. En serio, va a ser un no parar... Se llamará "¡Hola, Holanda!", y os prometo que va a ser un shock para todos. De nuevo. ¡Hasta entonces!


	22. Capítulo 22: ¡Hola, Holanda!

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 22: ¡Hola, Holanda!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros concursantes fueron enviados al Caribe, donde tuvo lugar un remix de distintas pruebas: carrera de kayaks, concurso de limbo y recolección de cocos. Mientras la rivalidad entre Tiana y Fiora seguía creciendo como el ego de Hugo, Tyler y Lindsay seguían enfadados. Harold se hizo fácilmente con la prueba, mientras que Tyler fue atacado un caimán que provocó que Lindsay optase por votar por él y así arruinar los planes de Noah y Fiora para echar a Tiana. Tyler se despidió del concurso, dejando a nuestros seis flamantes finalistas... ¿Cuál ganará? ¿Cuál se despedirá para siempre? ¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS PODRÉ LIBRARME DE HUGO? ¡Descubridlo hoy en TOTAL... DRAMA... WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p>El D'Orla Express avanzaba a toda velocidad por las vías que Chris y Hugo habían puesto sobre el mar tiempo atrás. El día era lluvioso, por lo que el tren estaba empapado y avanzaba con dificultad debido a la fuerza del viento. En el interior, los seis concursantes restantes pasaban el rato como podían, ya que aún quedaba un día entero para la siguiente prueba.<p>

-Queridos concursantes, estamos pasando por una zona de fuertes tormentas-informó la voz de Marcelo por los altavoces-. Ruego que guarden la calma hasta que la crucemos enteramente.

Los concursantes mataban el tiempo como podían: Noah leía uno de sus libros favoritos (por nonagésimo octava vez), Harold jugaba a las canicas todo solo, Courtney repasaba su fiel libro de reglas que últimamente no le era de mucha ayuda, Tiana estaba peinándose su pelo con aceite natural, Fiora estaba encerrada en su habitación haciendo planes y estratagemas para acabar con Tiana de una vez por todas y Lindsay probaba una barra de labios nueva que le había mandado uno de sus patrocinadores.

A petición de Marcelo, los concursantes se dirigieron uno a uno hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Noah y Harold estaban solos en la de los chicos, mientras que Lindsay, Tiana, Courtney y Fiora estaban en la de las chicas sin hablar las unas con las otras. Tras un rato de silencio, Tiana decidió salir de la habitación e ir un momento al baño. El pasillo del vagón estaba oscuro, ya que apenas entraba una tenue luz por las ventanas debido al cielo nublado y oscuro. Encendió la luz del baño y entró en él, meneando su larga melena. Al poco rato, cuando ya se estaba secando las manos, se fue la luz repentinamente y el tren frenó de golpe. Optó por no moverse por el riesgo a estamparse contra una pared, ya que no se veía absolutamente nada. A los dos minutos, la dulce voz de Anastasia habló por los altavoces:

-Al habla Anastasia, gracias al sistema de emergencia del tren. Las vías que estamos cruzando han quedado inundadas y no podemos avanzar. Rogamos guarden la calma y esperen hasta que el tren pueda continuar su camino. Muchas gracias.

"Perfecto", pensó Tiana, furiosa. Tanteó el aire, buscando la pared, para poder salir. No obstante, en su camino hacia la puerta chocó contra algo o alguien. Emitió un grito debido al susto y a la sorpresa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quién era el que se interponía en su camino.

-¡Ezekiel!-dijo, casi con asco.

-¡Hola, eh!-exclamó Ezekiel, jovialmente. Tiana, aunque no podía verle, intuyó que sonreía-. ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tiana, furiosa.

-He estado investigando cosas, eh...-dijo Ezekiel, pensativo-. Pero no sobre Fiora, o Noah, o Courtney. No. ¡Sobre ti!

-¿Sobre mí?

-Sí, eh. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te motiva tanto... Es un niño muy guapo.

Tiana se quedó helada. Notó como si el corazón se le hubiera parado y, de acuerdo con él, sus tripas se hubieran ido de viaje. El vacío que sentía en su interior fue acompañado enseguida por ira, furia y otros sentimientos bastante... poco decorosos para una mujer.

-¿Has tocado **mis cosas**?-dijo ella, amenazadoramente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo esperabas si no que hubiera visto esa foto, eh?-dijo Ezekiel. Si Tiana hubiera podido verle le habría pegado un puñetazo.

-¡No te lo consiento!-exclamó Tiana, mirándole con asco-. ¡No te permitiré que sigas campando a tus anchas! ¡Voy a delatarte!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-la risa de Ezekiel era fría y amarga. A Tiana le recorrió un escalofrío-. ¿Segura? Bueno, delátame, eh. Pero entonces todos conocerán su existencia.

-No puedes meterle en esto, Ezekiel-dijo Tiana-. Si lo haces... Tú no me conoces bien... Si lo haces...

-Está bien, está bien-Ezekiel le tocó el hombro. Tiana sintió un escalofrío aún más grande, y se apartó de su lado-. Solo dime una cosa... ¿Quién es el niño de la foto?

Tiana se quedó callada un rato. Notaba la mirada de Ezekiel clavada en ella, aun a pesar de estar a oscuras, y eso la hacía sentirse atemorizada. Cuando al fin estuvo preparada para confesarle, por primera vez a alguien, su más guardado secreto, dijo:

-Es mi hermano pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Estoy realmente emocionada! Quiero decir, por supuesto que echo de menos a Tyler, ¡pero estoy entre los seis finalistas! Eso es estupendo, ¿no? ... ¿No? Ahora no estoy segura...  
><em>

* * *

><p>En el interior del vagón de los chicos, Noah y Harold estaban aburridos. Noah no podía leer ya que no tenía luz para hacerlo, pero tampoco es que le apeteciera mucho hablar con Harold, al que siempre había considerado un chico un poco raro.<p>

-Es estupenda Fiora, ¿verdad?-dijo entonces Harold, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh?-A Noah esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa-. Sí, supongo que sí... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, Leshawna está claro que ya no está interesada en mí-dijo Harold, triste-. Así que he decidido volver a enamorarme.

-Pero Harold, esas cosas no se deciden-dijo Noah, aguantando la risa.

-¡Y tú qué sabrás!-exclamó Harold, indignado-. Que sepas que yo he tenido DOS novias: una es Leshawna, con la que estuve durante UN MES (mes durante el cual la mayor parte del tiempo no estuvimos juntos porque ella seguía concursando...). Y la otra es Clarita, una chica de mi barrio que me obligaba a jugar con ella a las Barbies. ¡Y muy bien que nos lo pasábamos, señor mío!

-Que sí, que muy bien-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco y así evitar darle una contestación desagradable.

-Tengo que declararme a Fiora antes de que uno de los dos sea expulsado-dijo Harold-. No quiero que me pase como con mi Chocolandra.

* * *

><p>Se hizo de día y el tren por fin pudo emprender la marcha una vez amainó la tormenta. Los concursantes estaban ansiosos por saber su próximo destino, pero también hechos polvo porque la tormenta apenas les había dejado dormir. Ojerosos y con sueño, los seis se dirigieron al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Courtney estaba de muy malas pulgas y respondía a gritos y con miradas asesinas a cualquier comentario que hicieran los demás; Harold estaba tan cansado que se había dormido sobre la taza de cereales; Lindsay, por culpa del sueño, no había logrado maquillarse bien y parecía un payaso con problemas de Párkinson... En definitiva, todo era un desastre.<p>

-Nunca había dormido tan poco...-se lamentó Lindsay, cogiendo una manzana del cesto y dándole un torpe mordisco.

Courtney la miró con odio y Lindsay optó por callarse.

-Yo me he acabado todos los libros que me había traído en la maleta... Por decimoquinta vez-comentó Noah.

-Oh, el libro que me dejaste-comenzó Fiora, riendo tontamente- es maravilloso. Me ha gustado mucho.

-¡OH, SÍ, ES MARAVILLOSO, ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO!-la imitó Tiana con una vocecita. El sueño también la había puesto de mal humor a ella-. ¡Cállate ya, petarda!

Lindsay y Courtney la miraron alucinadas. Harold roncó sonoramente.

-Oh, Tiffany, deberías dormir un poco-dijo Lindsay, sonriente-. Cuando tenemos sueño no nos comportamos como nos comportamos normalmente. ¡Me lo dijo un camarero!

Como toda respuesta Courtney le tiró un pan de leche a Lindsay a la cara y ésta cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

-Qué envidia me da Harold, cómo duerme...-dijo Fiora cariñosamente, mirando al chico.

-Pues ayer se pasó toda la noche jugando online al Land of Warcraft, no me extraña que se quede dormido-dijo Noah.

-¡JA! ¡Menudo FRIKI!-dijo Tiana con desprecio, mirando a Harold con altanería-. ¡Esos juegos sólo los juegan personas con altos complejos y muy poca autoestima que sienten vacía su vida y necesitan llenarla con logros virtuales!

Consciente de que cada vez estaba más fuera de personaje por culpa de su mal humor, Tiana sonrió con dulzura y acarició el pelo de Harold (arrepintiéndose al momento, ya que el chico no debía de haberse lavado el pelo desde hacía tiempo), y dijo:

-Ji, ji, sólo bromeaba. Harold es una gran persona...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_¿¡Pero cómo puede ser que ni Harold, ni Courtney ni Lindsay se hayan dado cuenta aún de que Tiana es una arpía! ¡AAAARGH! ¡Pronto lo sabrán, PRONTO!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes, nos aproximamos a nuestro próximo destino!-informó la voz de Hugo por el altavoz. Todos se quedaron callados-. Mmm, después de las exóticas islas del Caribe y de Transilvania, ¿a dónde nos tocará ir ahora?<p>

Courtney miró con asco el altavoz y le lanzó un pastelillo con la esperanza de romperlo, mientras Harold decía:

-¡A Holanda! Lo dice en el título...

-Mmmm, vale. Pues sí, nos dirigimos a Holanda. Un país francamente precioso.

-¡Uuuuh, Holanda!-dijo Lindsay, extasiada-. ¡Me encanta! ¡Allí se celebra la Pasarela de la Moda de París!

-Lindsay, la Pasarela de la Moda de París se celebra en... bueno, en París-la corrigió Noah.

-¡Uuuuh...! ¡París...! ¡Yo quiero ir a París!-se lamentó la rubia.

-¡Pues no! ¡Vamos a Holanda!-la cortó Hugo tajantemente-. ¡Así que preparaos porque en nada parará el tren! ¡ADIÓS!

-Uy, ¿qué le pasa a éste?-dijo Fiora, sorprendida.

Justo en ese instante apareció Chris en el vagón comedor, apestando a jerez y con barba de varios días. Estaba ojeroso y con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que los concursantes se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Chris descuidando así su imagen.

-No creo que a Hugo le guste ver un pasante con esas pintas-comentó Harold.

-Pobre Chris, desde que le quitaron de la dirección del programa ya no tiene nada para llenar su hueca vida-se compadeció hipócritamente Tiana-. ¡Está peor que Blaineley!

-Bah, que se fastidie-dijo Courtney entre dientes-. Después de torturarnos durante tres temporadas y media se merece que le pase eso.

-¿Sí? No sé...-dijo Fiora, pensativa-. A mí me parece que está tramando algo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Fiora - **_El otro día vi a Chris cuchicheando con el Chef Hatchet... Y es algo muy raro, teniendo en cuenta que Hugo echó al Chef Hatchet del tren... ¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos? Dentro de poco va a ser mi cumple, así que... ¡igual es una fiesta sorpresa!  
><em>

* * *

><p>El tren se detuvo haciendo un sonoro ruido mientras los concursantes observaban el precioso paisaje que se abría ante ellos por las ventanas del vagón comedor: una extensa y verde pradera, decorada con flores de todos los colores, varios molinos de viento y un cielo azul cristalino sin ninguna nube ensuciándolo.<p>

-¡Este sitio es increíble!-exclamó Tiana, maravillada-. Vaya, qué lugar tan idílico...

-Oye, Hugo, ¿hay por aquí tulipanes? Soy alérgica. MUY alérgica-comentó Courtney, asustada.

-Claro que hay tulipanes, esto es Holanda-respondió el chico.

-Tulipanes o no, este sitio es precioso-afirmó rotundamente Harold.

-Os gusta, ¿eh?-dijo Hugo-. Es una pradera que hay al norte de Holanda llamada, como se diría en nuestro idioma, el "Ala del Ángel". Aquí solía venir yo con mi familia a hacer picnics.

-Claro, con tu legión de jets privados...-comentó Courtney, amargamente.

-Tranquila, Cristie-le dijo Lindsay, apoyándole una mano en el hombro-. Algún día serás multimillonaria y podrás manipular a la gente, como a ti te gusta.

-Mm, ciertamente-dijo Harold, pensativo-. El dinero es fundamental para poder trepar hacia los escalafones más altos de la sociedad.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para debatir eso-cortó Hugo tajantemente-. Estamos aquí para...

-¡GUERRA DE AGUA!-exclamó Chris, saliendo de la nada con una pistola y empapando a los concursantes.

-¡CHRIS!-gritaron todos a la vez, sorprendidos, mientras intentaban huir del chorro de la pistola de agua de Chris.

-¡Esto es intolerable!-exclamó Anastasia, indignada, pero Chris le lanzó un chorro tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Una vez unos seis pasantes lograron detener a Chris y encerrarlo en el Vagón de la Vergüenza mientras él gritaba: "¡PRONTO ACABARÉ CONTIGO, HUGO! ¡MUY PRONTO!", Hugo paso a explicar en qué iba a consistir la prueba:

-Sois seis concursantes. Y como podéis comprobar, en esta hermosa pradera hay SEIS molinos: cada uno de un color. Rosa, rojo, verde, azul oscuro, amarillo y azul clarito.

Los concursantes asintieron mientras observaban los seis molinos que había repartidos a lo largo de la pradera.

-Bien, pues cada uno tenéis un molino del que encargaros. Para Fiora será el rosa. El rojo para Harold. El verde para Tiana. El azul oscuro para Noah. El amarillo para Courtney. Y el azul clarito para Lindsay.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer con los molinos?-preguntó Lindsay, con su architípica voz chillona.

-Supongo que no nos pondrás a luchar contra ellos en plan Quijote-dijo Noah, asustado.

-Claro que no. La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente: cada molino será vuestra fortaleza. Una fortaleza que tendréis que defender de los demás. Dentro de los molinos encontraréis 30 sacos de maíz molido que deberéis defender con vuestras vidas. El objetivo de la prueba es el siguiente: ser el que más sacos de maíz tenga. Para ello tenéis varias opciones.

-Oh, me las puedo imaginar-dijo Courtney, atemorizada.

-La primera es infiltraros en los molinos de vuestros rivales para robarles sus sacos y llevarlos a vuestros molinos. La parte negativa es que dejaréis vuestro molino indefenso.

-¿Y qué otras opciones tenemos?-preguntó Fiora.

-Bueno, dentro de los molinos tendréis varias armas a vuestra disposición que podéis utilizar para DESTRUIR los molinos de vuestros rivales. Con ellos dentro.

-¿Q... Qué? ¡P-Pero eso es peligroso!-exclamó Tiana, completamente horrorizada.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha importado a ti?-preguntó Fiora, con odio.

-Destruir un molino significa eliminar al propietario de ese molino. Pero que os eliminen no significa que no podáis continuar en la prueba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Harold.

-Si sufrís la desgracia de que vuestro molino es reducido a cenizas, tenéis la opción de continuar robando los sacos de maíz de vuestros rivales.

-¡AJÁ!-exclamó Fiora, satisfecha, mirando a Tiana-. Bueno, eso SÍ que es interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Esa chica da miedo. Debería relajarse.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los seis concursantes se dirigieron cada uno hacia su molino, mientras la voz de Hugo resonaba en su cabeza.<p>

-_Cuando la campana suene tres veces, la prueba dará comienzo. Seréis libres de hacer lo que queráis con lo que tenéis dentro de vuestros molinos, vuestros refugios. Pero sed cuidadosos, porque los ataques vendrán de cinco flancos distintos, y no sabéis qué concursante irá a por vosotros._

Fiora sonrió con superioridad. Su alianza con Noah suponía un rival menos del que preocuparse, al menos en principio, y juntos atacarían a Tiana con todo lo que tenían. En esa prueba no iba a conseguir la inmunidad. Iba a caer por fin.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, Harold escuchaba extasiado la voz acaramelada de Tiana:

-Necesito tu ayuda, Harold-le dijo en un sensual susurro al oído, mientras Harold se estremecía-. Fiora está en mi contra, quiere acabar conmigo... ¡Y yo no he hecho nada!

-Bu,bueno, Fiora es una chica muy maja, no creo yo que...

Tiana suspiró en su oído, haciendo que el corazón de Harold se detuviera.

-Harold, por favor... Tienes que hacerme este favor. No te pido que ataques a Fiora, pero me sería de gran ayuda que acabaras con Noah.

-¡E-Está bien! Noah es un presumido, no me importará machacarlo-dijo Harold, sacando pecho.

Tiana le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia su molino. Harold casi se desmaya.

* * *

><p><em>TOLÓN...<em>

La primera campanada resonó por toda la pradera. Los seis concursantes se habían atrincherado cada uno en su molino. Dentro de ellos habían encontrado, aparte de los 30 sacos de maíz, diversas armas: desde cañones a cajas de dinamita, pasando por lanzallamas o bombas de relojería. Por suerte, también tenía diversas armas de defensa, como un tanque de agua para apagar un posible incendio.

-Parece que Hugo quiere que juguemos duro-se dijó a sí misma Courtney, asustada.

_TOLÓN..._

Pronto sonaría la tercera campanada. La prueba daría comienzo. Tenían los últimos segundos para planear sus tácticas. ¿A por quién ir? ¿Era mejor atacar o defender? Sudaban. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

_TOLÓN..._

-¡Que den comienzo Los Juegos del Hambre!-exclamó Hugo alegremente por un altavoz gracias al cual todos le podían escuchar-. Por cierto, algunos os habréis dado cuenta de que tenéis bastantes armas. Es un regalo de vuestros patrocinadores.

Era cierto: Courtney tenía una enorme pila de granadas de mano, mientras que Tiana y Noah contaban con varios extintores. Por su parte, Lindsay y Fiora habían recibido dos sacos más de maíz y Lindsay además un spray de pimienta, y Harold una especie de telescopio con el que observar los movimientos de sus rivales con mayor precisión.

No tenían mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar: la mayoría de concursantes ya se habían puesto en movimiento. En su molino de color verde, Tiana estaba llevando un cañón hacia la ventana del molino, que coincidentemente estaba justo enfrente del molino de Fiora.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_Creo que Hugo es consciente del odio que sentimos Fiora y yo la una hacia la otra. Por eso puso nuestros molinos tan cerca... ¡La audiencia quiere sangre!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cargó el cañón con varias balas y encendió la mecha.<p>

En su molino, Fiora estaba preparándose para acercarse a prender fuego al molino de Tiana. "Con suerte", pensó, "se quemará ella dentro". No obstante, justo cuando se preparaba para salir notó que el suelo temblaba, acompañado de un atronador ruido. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana y pudo comprobar que Tiana la estaba bombardeando desde su molino.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó Fiora, indignada. Corrió a por su bazooka y empezó a arremeter contra el molino de Tiana. Aunque no sabía disparar muy bien y el armaba pesaba una barbaridad, Fiora casi dio en el blanco un par de veces.

Un poco más allá, Noah leía tranquilamente en el interior de su molino. Se había encargado de poner minas alrededor de todas las posibles entradas, por lo que si algún concursante se acercaba a robar sus sacos de maíz tardaría menos que un latido de corazón en salir volando por los aires.

Por su parte, Courtney había salido de su molino tras poner diversas trampas en todas las entradas. "Trampas mortales", sonrió. Se dirigía hacia el molino de Tiana, la auténtica rival a la que temer en aquella prueba.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Realmente Tiana era de la única de quien tenía que preocuparme. No creo que haya nadie con menos instinto de guerra que los otros cuatro concursantes. Doy gracias de que Duncan y Heather no estén en esta prueba.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lindsay estaba disparando sin saber muy bien a qué con un enorme lanzamisiles. La mayoría de las veces no se acercaba ni un poco a los objetivos, pero más de una vez estuvo cerca de hacer volar por los aires algún molino y a su propietario. Mientras estaba distraída disparando al azar, una sombra se coló en su molino y empezó a coger diversos sacos de maíz que se llevó sin hacer ningún ruido, en dirección al molino de Tiana.<p>

Tiana, por su parte, cada vez disparaba con más frecuencia con su cañón hacia el molino de Fiora. Las dos se habían metido en una guerra sin cuartel de la que solo una saldría con vida.

-¡Necesito ayuda, Noah!-exclamó Fiora, desesperada, pero en el molino de Noah no se veía movimiento.

Noah estaba leyendo sin inmutarse de los gritos y explosiones que se oían fuera. Tras un rato sumergido en su lectura, decidió ver qué estaba ocurriendo fuera: las explosiones eran constantes y pronto los molinos se habrían reducido a cenizas. Cruzar el campo de batalla en ese momento sería una locura. Sonrió, satisfecho de su inteligencia al haber protegido sus entradas tan bien y se dirigió a leer, cuando oyó un ruido en el almacén donde guardaba los 30 sacos de maíz. "No puede ser", se dijo a sí mismo. Cogió un bate de béisbol que tenía como arma y entró sigilosamente en el almacén. Una sombra se movía entre los diversos montones de sacos. "¿Ezekiel?" exclamó en un susurro, sorprendido, al reconocer la sombra. Se acercó despacio y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza. Éste cayó al suelo sonoramente, emitiendo un grito de dolor, y Noah reconoció la voz.

No era Ezekiel.

Era Harold.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_Supongo que fue bastante tonto creer que Ezekiel estaba en el concurso. No sé, por un momento me pareció que era él._

* * *

><p>Noah había atado a Harold a una silla y lo contemplaba con superioridad. Harold estaba inconsciente debido al golpe en la cabeza, pero Noah podría valerse de esa ventaja.<p>

-Me pregunto cómo ha podido esquivar mis trampas...-se dijo Noah, asombrado, mientras se preparaba para salir.

Ahora que Harold estaba fuera de juego era el momento de colarse en su molino y robarle la mayor cantidad de sacos posibles. Cogió un extintor, por si acaso, y salió de su molino tras comprobar que Harold estaba bien atado. Esquivó las minas que había a la entrada de su molino y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el de Harold. Un misil de Lindsay casi le cae encima, pero por suerte logró esquivarlo en el último momento.

Mientras tanto, la guerra entre Fiora y Tiana era cada vez más encarnizada. Fiora había optado por los misiles tierra-aire, mientras que Tiana usaba una catapulta con bombas de fuego que tenía en el exterior de su molino.

-¿¡De dónde ha sacado tantas armas, Sr. Hugo!?-exclamó Anastasia desde el dirigible desde donde observaban toda la acción, a salvado de las bombas y disparos.

-Verás, un rico magnate de las armas ha pagado a mi padre para que incendiemos esta zona y así poder usar los terrenos, que pierden su valor, para construir un paraíso veraniego con el que ganar una fortuna. Nos ha proporcionado las armas y hemos usado la excusa del concurso para poder hacerlo legalmente. ¡Y todos salimos beneficiados!

-Pero, ¿y si algún concursante...? Ya sabe... Esas armas no son de mentira.

-¡Tranquila! Es un fanfic con clasificación T, "Teen". Para adolescentes. No puede haber muertes. ¡Ni siquiera sangre! Solo habrá violencia tipo dibujos animados-explicó Hugo, satisfecho.

-Menos mal...-se alivió Anastasia.

¡BUMMMMMMM! El suelo tembló mientras el molino de Fiora estallaba en mil pedazos, con ella dentro. Tiana, que bailaba de alegría en su molino, había acertado de pleno con el último cañonazo que había lanzado contra Fiora. La chica cayó al suelo, completamente chamuscada, mientras los restos de sus sacos de maíz le caían encima, totalmente calcinados.

-¡Nooooooo!-gritó Fiora, furiosa, golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

Noah, que apareció cargando con varios sacos de maíz, fue corriendo a socorrerla.

-¡Fiora! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, asustado.

-¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡Esa arpía me ha eliminado!-dijo, entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes-la consoló Noah-. Aún podemos eliminarla nosotros. ¡Vamos, ven a mi molino! ¡Aún no estás fuera de juego!

Tiana se sacudió la pólvora de su hermoso vestido verde, mientras se regodeaba en el hecho de haber acabado con la molesta rata de Fiora. Decidiendo que a continuación acabaría con Noah, y luego con Courtney, Tiana se dirigió a su almacén de sacos de maíz a comprobar que todo seguía en orden.

-¡Ahh!-exclamó, al ver una sombra dentro.

Por suerte para ella, no era ninguno de sus rivales.

-¡Ezekiel!-sonrió, alegremente-. Qué sorpresa tan agradable.

El muchacho estaba dejando unos sacos de maíz en el almacén, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Se los he robado a Lindsay, eh-dijo-. No se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-Estupendo-exclamó Tiana.

Justo en ese momento, Courtney se colaba por la ventana del molino de Tiana. Al escuchar una voz de hombre conocida, se detuvo en seco y sin hacer ruido. ¿Con quién estaba aliada Tiana? ¿Con Harold o con Noah?

-Mmm, querido, hacemos un equipo estupendo-decía la voz de Tiana desde el piso de abajo-. Contigo, ganar este concurso va a ser pan comido.

-Pero recuerda, tenemos que ir a por Noah. ¡Quiero venganza!-dijo la voz de hombre.

"¿Harold se quiere vengar de Noah?" pensó Courtney, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Ah, tranquilo. Noah no llegará a la final-sonrió Tiana, con una risita-. No te preocupes por eso.

-Entonces vale, eh. Voy a acercarme a otros molinos.

Courtney se quedó paralizada. Ya caía en quién era esa voz. No, no era la de Harold.

**_"¿¡EZEKIEL!?"_**

* * *

><p>En el interior del molino de Noah, éste curaba algunas heridas de Fiora producidas en la explosión del molino.<p>

-Gracias, Noah... No me puedo creer que haya perdido tan pronto-comentó Fiora, tristemente.

-No te preocupes-la consoló Noah.

-Tenemos que acabar con Tiana, Courtney, Lindsay y Harold-dijo Fiora, pensativa.

-¡Ah, no!-sonrió Noah-. A Harold lo noqueé yo. Esta fuera de juego. De hecho fue a él a quien le robé esos sacos.

-¿Y dónde lo tienes?-preguntó Fiora, alegremente.

-Pues estaba atado en la silla en la que... estás... tú...-dijo Noah, poniéndose pálido.

-¡Se ha escapado!-exclamó Fiora.

Los dos echaron a correr hacia el almacén del molino... ¡Estaba vacío!

-¡No puede ser! Pero, ¿cómo...? ¡No es posible!-tartamudeó Noah. No entendía nada.

-Alguien le ha tenido que ayudar a escapar...-dijo Fiora, pensativa.

-¡Maldita sea!

Justo en ese momento Lindsay entró tranquilamente en el molino y se dirigió alegremente hacia el almacén. Noah y Fiora la miraron alucinados.

-¡Hola! ¿Me podéis dar unos cuantos sacos? Es que alguien me ha robado y quiero volver a tener 30...-dijo lastimeramente.

-¡Lindsay!-dijo Noah, aún más alucinado-. ¡La prueba consiste en robar los sacos, no en pedirlos educadamente!

-¡Pero a mí no me gusta robar!-exclamó Lindsay, dolida.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Una vez una amiga robó un gloss de labios en el centro comercial. La pillaron, pero como su papá era fiscal del distrito no le pasó nada... ¿Cuál es la moraleja de todo esto? Es más, ¿QUÉ ES UNA MORALEJA Y POR QUÉ CONOZCO ESA PALABRA? _

* * *

><p>-Bueno, pues no te vamos a prestar nuestros sacos-dijo Noah, molesto-. Tenemos muy pocos.<p>

-¡Ah, qué mala persona!-exclamó Lindsay.

-Una cosa-interrumpió Fiora-, ¿no notáis que hace mucho calor?

-Pues sí, hace más calor que en mis sesiones de rayos UVA-dijo Lindsay, pensativa.

-Y hay humo...-comentó Fiora.

-Fiora...

-¿Sí?

-¡ESTÁN PRENDIENDO FUEGO AL MOLINO!-gritó Noah.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Fiora, asustada.

-¡Lindsay, ayúdanos!-dijo Noah, suplicante-. ¡Tenemos que llevar estos sacos a tu molino!

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!-sonrió Lindsay, mientras cogía unos cuantos sacos. Noah y Fiora se preguntaron cómo una chica tan delicada podía tener tanta suerte-. ¡Es todo un detalle!

Mientras Lindsay salía alegremente del molino sin prestar atención a las llamas que lo envolvían, Noah le dijo a Fiora:

-Ella es nuestra última esperanza.

* * *

><p>Tiana miraba por la ventana de su molino con unos prismáticos. Harold sonreía atontado detrás de ella.<p>

-¡Estupendo! ¡El molino de Noah está en llamas!

-¿Quién le ha prendido fuego?-preguntó Harold, asombrado.

-Ah, es parte de un plan mío-dijo Tiana pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh, fantástico!-sonrió Harold.

Courtney continuaba escondida, temerosa de salir. Harold no lo sabía, pero Tiana y Ezekiel habían acordado prender fuego al molino de Noah, y había sido el propio Ezekiel quien lo había hecho todo. "No me puedo creer que Tiana esté utilizando a Ezekiel... ¡Pensé que era una buena chica!" se dijo Courtney, horrorizada.

-Ah, Tiana, he cogido unas flores para ti-dijo Harold, con una sonrisa bobalicona-. Son tulipanes.

"¿¡TULIPANES!?" pensó Courtney, horrorizada. Solo de pensar en ellos, se le escapó un estornudo.

Tiana sonrió. Miró justo en la dirección en la que Courtney estaba escondida, dentro de un armario.

-Estupendo, Harold-dijo ella, acariciando al muchacho-. Eres un chico muy listo, aunque no lo sepas...

"Sabe que estoy aquí, me ha oído" pensó Courtney. Tragó saliva. El miedo dilató su mirada. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso. "Va a hacer conmigo lo mismo que hice yo con Gwen y el bambú. Va a eliminarme".

-Coge este jarrón-dijo Tiana, tendiéndole un jarrón que llenó previamente con agua-, y ponlas en esa mesita, al lado del armario.

-¡Lo sabe!-sollozó Courtney-. ¡Me oyó decir que soy alérgica a los tulipanes! ¡Va a matarme!

A unos cuantos molinos de distancia, Noah y Fiora asaltaban las reservas de sacos de maíz de Harold y Courtney. Tenían que hacer que Lindsay tuviera los suficientes como para ganar a Tiana.

-Si los 30 sacos de Fiora se perdieron en la explosión-dijo Noah, haciendo cálculos-, a Lindsay le quedaban 20, le hemos quitado 15 a Harold y 10 a Courtney, y tenemos los 15 que me quedaban a mí...

-Tenemos 60-dijo Lindsay, sorprendida de su propia rapidez mental.

-Tiana tiene sus 30 sacos, más los 10 que robó a Lindsay... Y luego los 15 que te robaron a ti, Noah...

-¡Ella tiene 55!-exclamó Fiora, alegremente.

-Sí, pero a Harold y Courtney les faltaban 15 y 20 sacos respectivamente en sus almacenes. Probablemente los tenga Tiana.

-¡Mecachis!-se lamentó Lindsay.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de Courtney?-preguntó Fiora, pensativa.

-Ni idea, pero su molino está abandonado.

-El caso es que lo más sencillo es acabar con el molino de Tiana-dijo Lindsay.

-Efectivamente. Podemos infiltrarnos dos de nosotros para destruirlo desde dentro y que el tercero se quede protegiendo el molino.

-¿Y quién se queda y quién se va?-preguntó Fiora.

-Que se quede Noah-decidió Lindsay-. Es el momento de ponernos serias. ¡SOY LA TENIENTE LINDSAY MCBUENORRA! ¡Obedecedme!

-¡Señora, sí, señora!-exclamaron Noah y Fiora, asombrados del cambio de actitud de Lindsay.

* * *

><p>En el interior del molino de Tiana, Harold estaba preparando la ofensiva para acabar con el molino de Lindsay.<p>

-Pero Lindsay es tan maja...-le había dicho a Tiana, intentando convencerla de que la dejaran tranquila.

-¡Es una rival!-exclamó Tiana tajantemente.

Harold no quería atacar a Lindsay, pero Tiana le había prometido que si ganaban...

-¡Ah!-notó un golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba en un día.

Mientras tanto, Tiana estaba sentada tranquilamente cerca del armario, canturreando una canción. Courtney estaba desesperada. Estaba empezando a tener unas infinitas ganas de estornudar, y le picaba todo el cuerpo... "¡Que se vaya, que se vaya, por favor!".

Para su alivio, Tiana se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al piso inferior del molino. Por lo que parecía, había oído algo que la había extrañado. Courtney salió, aliviada, del molino por la ventana y se dirigió corriendo al suyo, para asimilar la información que había obtenido en el molino de Tiana.

En el piso de abajo del molino de Tiana, Harold yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Tiana se había agachado para ver qué le había ocurrido, pero eso fue un error fatal: alguien se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó los ojos y la boca. Notó cómo la ataban de manos y pies y la lanzaban a un rincón. "¡No puede ser! ¡He bajado la guardia!" pensó, horrorizada.

Fiora y Lindsay se miraron satisfechas mientras también maniataban a Harold.

-Ahora sólo hay que poner una bomba en el molino y esperar a que acabe la cuenta atrás-le dijo Fiora a Lindsay con una sonrisa.

Tiana se agitó al escuchar su voz e intentó desatarse. Fiora lanzó una risa jactanciosa.

-Lo siento, Ti, pero en esta prueba no te vas a salir con la tuya.

Mientras preparaban la bomba, Fiora oyó un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba.

-¿Hay alguien más?-le preguntó a Lindsay, suspicaz.

-No sé... Solo falta Cristie-dijo la rubia.

-¿Cristie...? ¡Ah, Courtney! Bien, voy a mirar. Termina de preparar la bomba.

Lindsay asintió. Fiora subió al piso de arriba sigilosamente. Justo cuando Lindsay estaba terminando de ajustar el temporizador, oyó un grito de mujer proveniente del piso de arriba y un golpe seco.

-¡LINDSAY, HUYE!-gritó Fiora.

Lindsay se quedó paralizada. Activó la bomba y, justo cuando se preparaba para correr, una sombra agresiva se lanzó sobre ella. Lindsay intentó desembarazarse de aquella bestia, pero le fue imposible: era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE GANÉIS, EH!-exclamó aquel hombre.

-¿Emmanuel?-exclamó Lindsay, sorprendidísima.

-¡Me llamo Ezekiel, eh!-gritó el chico agresivamente.

-¡Ah, eso!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Fiora, que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad-. ¡Te eliminaron hace tiempo!

-¡JA, JA, JA!-La risa de Ezekiel hizo que a las dos chicas se les congelara la sangre-. ¡Nunca podrían eliminarme completamente! ¡Soy una somra que acecha, una sombra inmortal! ¡Hijo de la noche, nacido de la venganza! Noah y el resto de tu equipo me eliminó, ¡asquerosa!-dijo, señalando a Fiora.

-¡Fiora, la bomba...!-dijo Lindsay, preocupada, pero ni Fiora ni Ezekiel prestaban atención.

-¡Una persona tan vengativa...! Me das asco, realmente-dijo Fiora, mirándole con repugnancia.

-Pues vale-dijo Ezekiel con una sonrisa.

-Ja, por suerte...-exclamó Lindsay. Sacó un spray de pimienta de su bolsillo y roció a Ezekiel con él.

-¡ARRRRGHHHHHH!

Ezekiel cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Lindsay le miraba con superioridad.

-Es un regalo de mis patrocinadores-explicó, satisfecha.

-¡Estupendo!-exclamó Fiora, conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a bailar-. Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que explote la bomba?

-Dos segundos-respondió Lindsay.

-Ah.

* * *

><p>¡BUMMM! Todo el suelo tembló mientras Noah contemplaba cómo el molino de Tiana estallaba. De él salieron despedidos Tiana, Harold, Fiora, Lindsay y una quinta persona que Noah no pudo reconocer, pero que supuso que era Courtney.<p>

-Espero que Fiora y Lindsay estén bien-dijo, pensativo.

La onda expansiva de la explosión arrasó también con los molinos de Courtney y Harold, dejando únicamente el de Lindsay en pie. Courtney salió despedida de su propio molino.

-¿Entonces quién era esa quinta persona del molino de Tiana?-se preguntó Noah.

-¡Solo queda un molino!-exclamó Hugo alegremente, bajando del dirigible en compañía de Anastasia y Marcelo-. ¡La ganadora es Lindsay!

-B... Bieeen...-musitó ella, dolorida, desde el suelo.

-¿Estáis todos vivos?-preguntó Hugo alegremente.

-Yo sí-respondieron a la vez Courtney, Tiana, Harold, Fiora, Lindsay y... ¡EZEKIEL!

-¿¡Qué hace ese aquí!?-exclamó Hugo.

-¡Se ha colado en el concurso! ¡Estaba ayudando a Tiana!-acusó Courtney, con furia, ya recuperada de cualquier posible herida.

-¡Qué dices!-se indignó Tiana-. Eso es mentira.

-¡NO ES MENTIRA!-gritó Fiora, furiosa-. ¡No es mentira! ¡No lo es!

-¿Ah, no?-dijo Tiana, levantando una ceja.

-¡Ya te hemos pillado, Tiana!-gritó Fiora, fuera de sí.

-Fiora, no-la previno Noah, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

-¡Esa asquerosa nos ha estado manipulando desde el principio! ¡Es la causante de la expulsión de casi todos nosotros, yo incluida! ¡Eliminó a Trent al entretenerle para que nuestro equipo perdiera la prueba! ¡Provocó que DJ abandonara! ¡Saboteó la prueba de Noah y Cody, provocando la expulsión de Eva! ¡Manipuló a Owen, convenció a Justin para que me saboteara y luego le quemó la mitad de la cara! ¡Izzy, Hugo, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Tyler...! ¡Todos son sus víctimas! ¡Ella ha estado orquestando todo el concurso! ¡ELLA ES EL DIABLO!

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Fiora y a Tiana alternativamente. Tiana sonreía, con superioridad.

-¿Es que no lo vas a negar?-preguntó Harold, horrorizado.

-No-dijo Tiana, simplemente-. Llevo mucho tiempo ocultándome. Todo lo que ha dicho Fiora es verdad.

-¡Lo reconoces!-dijo Fiora, alucinando.

-Ajá-asintió Tiana, pero la sonrisa que seguía dibujada en su rostro hizo que Fiora tuviera ganas de ponerse a temblar-. Pero ahora tú tienes que reconocer otra cosa-dijo, mirando a Anastasia.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Cuando Fiora firmó su contrato con Chris después de la prueba en las Bahamas, había una cláusula especial que Chris creó para que la tensión siguiera presente-dijo Tiana, y miró a Fiora-. Te oí cómo se lo contabas a Noah... ¡Tú no podías desvelarle a nadie que yo fui la causante de esas expulsiones!

Hugo miró a Anastasia apremiantemente y ella empezó a sacar unas hojas de su carpeta. Tras hojearlas un rato, cogió una de ellas y la leyó rápidamente.

-Efectivamente-dijo, y enseñó a todos el contrato de Fiora-. Fiora no podía desvelar a nadie información sobre Tiana si quería volver al concurso.

-¡Pero... Pero...! ¡Cuando Hugo se hizo con el poder-exclamó Fiora, desesperada-, nos hicisteis firmar contratos nuevos! ¡Esa cláusula quedó invalidada!

-Me temo que no-negó Anastasia, mirándola con pena-. Nuestros contratos solo añadían nuevas imposiciones a las ya creadas por el Sr. McLean. Todos sus contratos siguen teniendo validez, y por lo tanto tú has atentado contra una regla que se te impuso por contrato.

-¡Nooo...!-exclamó Fiora, desesperada.

-¿Y cuál es el castigo?-preguntó Noah, con un hilo de voz.

-Ya lo sabes-sonrió Tiana-. Ser expulsada del concurso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana- **_Estúpida... Revelar mi auténtica faceta le va a costar más a Fiora que a mí. _(Risa)

* * *

><p>Fiora entró en el Vagón de la Vergüenza cargando con una maleta. Los otros cinco concursantes, Hugo, Anastasia y Chris la observaban desde el interior. Todos los concursantes habían recibido un billete de tren, menos Fiora, que ahora cogía el casco y las coderas para saltar del tren.<p>

-Fiora, eres la expulsada de esta semana de Total Drama: World Tour Express-le informó Hugo-. Tu atentado contra las reglas que se te impusieron han invalidado las votaciones, así que los demás están a salvo automáticamente.

-¡Yo gané la prueba!-les informó Lindsay, alegremente.

-Ya lo sabemos, Lindsay, estábamos presentes cuando Hugo te proclamó vencedora-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, pero ellos no-dijo Lindsay, mirando hacia el otro lado de la pantalla misteriosamente.

Fiora se puso las rodilleras y Chris abrió la puerta del Vagón de la Vergüenza. Fuera llovía otra vez, y en ese momento el tren pasaba a toda velocidad por un frío y oscuro mar.

-¡Fiora, lo siento muchísimo!-dijo Harold, entre sollozos-. ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! Yo... No debería haberme aliado nunca con ella-dijo, señalando a Tiana-. ¡Pensaba que íbamos a por Noah!

-No te preocupes, Harold-lo consoló ella-. Tiana es experta en manipular gente. Especialmente hombres.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Tiana, pícaramente.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de Ezekiel?-preguntó Courtney.

Justo en ese instante un pasante apareció con Ezekiel metido en una jaula.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡TÚU!-miró a Tiana-. ¿¡No vas a hacer nada!?

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo ella, haciéndose la sorprendida.

-¡ESTÁS ACABADA!-gritó Ezekiel-. ¡PIENSO IR A POR TI! ¡ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE QUE JAMÁS GANES ESTE CONCURSO!

-Oh, pobrecito. La explosión lo ha dejado gravemente afectado-sonrió Tiana.

El pasante tiró la jaula de Ezekiel por la puerta y éste salió despedido gritando de furia.

-¡VOLVERÉEEEEEEE!

-Una molestia menos-dijo Courtney.

-Tiana, vamos a investigar las acusaciones de tu alianza con Ezekiel-la informó Hugo-. En caso de que sean ciertas, tendremos que penalizarte.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Hugo-dijo ella, quitándole importancia-. Yo no he hecho nada malo, estoy tranquila.

-En fin, Fiora, es la hora-dijo Chris.

-Ha sido un placer, chicos-dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste-. Os deseo suerte a todos... Menos a ti, ya lo sabes-miró a Tiana, y se dispuso a saltar. Todos estaban muy tristes...

-¡Oh, espera!-exclamó Tiana, poniéndose entre Fiora y los demás-. Tengo que hablar un momento con ella.

-¿Con ella? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Noah, suspicaz.

-Mmm, eso solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí. Tranquilos-dijo, mirando a Hugo y a Chris-, me encargaré que salte del tren después de hablar con ella.

Hugo asintió, y todos se despidieron de Fiora. En cuestión de segundos, el vagón se quedó vacío. Solo estaban ella y Tiana.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo-dijo Fiora, furiosa.

-Ah, no puedes vivir en esta oscuridad-dijo Tiana, cogiéndole de la mano con ternura-. Has sido una digna rival, Fiora. Quiero que sepas por qué estoy haciendo todo esto.

-¿Eh...? ¿Pero tienes un motivo aparte de la maldad gratuita?-se asombró Fiora.

Tiana la miró fríamente. Se puso de espaldas a ella y sacó una cosa de su bolsillo. Tras mirar esa cosa durante unos segundos, se la tendió a Fiora. Fiora la cogió sin comprender, y la miró: era una foto. En ella salía un niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro corto, que sonreía a la cámara con tristeza.

-¿Quién es...?-preguntó Fiora, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Es mi hermano pequeño-dijo Tiana, con una voz fría y apagada-. Se llama Tod. Y está muy enfermo.

-¿Enfermo?-repitió la rubia.

-Sí. Tiene un cáncer muy desarrollado, y necesita urgentemente una operación para salvarle la vida. No obstante, la operación es en Houston, en un centro especializado en su cáncer, y es muy muy cara.

-¿Cuánto...?

-Un millón de dólares-sonrió Tiana. Fiora la miró, entendiéndolo todo-. Lo has pillado. El premio del concurso.

Fiora se quedó helada... ¿Tiana estaba haciendo todo eso por un motivo tan noble?

-No voy a decir que me sienta orgullosa de todo lo que he hecho-dijo Tiana-. Pero para mí ganar este concurso es muy importante. En otras circunstancias jamás me habría presentado a esta ridícula tontería, pero mis padres no podrían ser capaces de conseguir el dinero de ninguna otra manera...-se quedó pensativa-. Así que, cuando me aceptaron en el concurso y accedí a la lista de concursantes, empecé a planearlo todo... Fiora, cielo, este concurso ha sido como yo lo he diseñado.

Cogió una cosa que tenía en el bolsillo y se la tiró a Fiora, que la miró: era una hoja en la que aparecían los 21 concursantes de Total Drama: World Tour Express, todos tachados. Al lado de cada concursante, aparecía un número que se correspondía con su auténtico puesto en el concurso.

-Esto lo hice antes de venir aquí-sonrió Tiana-. Como puedes comprobar, es bastante fiel a la realidad.

Y lo era. Era escalofriantemente fiel.

-Pero todas las expulsiones no fueron ideadas por ti... Gwen, por ejemplo, ¡fue ella misma quien planeó su expulsión!

-Ah, los 18 concursantes originales son increíblemente predecibles...-dijo Tiana, con una sonrisa cruel en su bello rostro-. No fue difícil imaginar lo que harían. En cuanto yo no interviniera, se matarían.

-No puedes ser tan inteligente...-dijo Fiora, horrorizada.

-Je. Solo te quiero decir una cosa: mi hermano es lo más importante para mí. Voy a ganar Fiora. Me da igual hasta qué punto tenga que denigrarme. El millón de dólares va a ser MÍO.

Empujó a Fiora, quien cayó de espaldas por la puerta del tren, y salió sin mirar atrás. Fiora cayó al agua, asimilando toda la información que había recibido.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Courtney, Noah, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas), Cody (Joyas de la Corona), Sierra (Joyas de la Corona), Heather (Joyas de la Corona), Tyler (Joyas de la Corona), Fiora (Puños de Fuego)

**EL D'ORLA EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Hugo<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Lindsay)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimento de ChrisSala de exámenes  
>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario<br>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza**

* * *

><p>¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM! ¡BOMBA DEL DRAMA!<p>

Lo siento. Siento haber tardado tantísimo, en vacaciones (irónicamente) tengo MUY poco tiempo libre y no tenía casi oportunidad de escribir el capítulo. Realmente no tengo perdón. Pero creo que la espera ha merecido la pena. Ante ustedes el (para mí) capítulo más dramático de toda la temporada. Harold traiciona a Fiora. Fiora se deja llevar por la rabia y desenmascara a Tiana. Tiana admite su verdad pero logra que expulsen a Fiora. Tiana desvela su más profundo secreto a Fiora...

Y ahora es el momento de que juzguéis vosotros... ¿Justifica Tiana TODO lo que ha hecho con un motivo tan noble, como es el salvar a su hermano pequeño? Mmmm, Tiana es un personaje complicado, sí, muy complicado.

Hoy hemos tenido que decirle adiós a una de vuestras favoritas: Fiora. Realmente me hace muy feliz que la eligiérais para que volviera al concurso, pero eso no la ha salvado de volver a sufrir las maldades de Tiana. Ya se lo había advertido Noah: si seguía así de susceptible, iba a acabar mal. Muy mal. Bueno, tan mal no: ha conseguido un merecido sexto puesto en la clasificación. Teniendo en cuenta que en el plannig inicial de Tiana no pasaba del 15º puesto...

Sé que es una fan-favorite, y que muchos contábais verla en la final, pero no, nunca tuve eso en mente. Creo que los dos finalistas van a ser una auténtica sorpresa, y no sé si os va a gustar mi decisión, pero... Jujujú. Noah. Lindsay. Courtney. Tiana. Harold... ¿Qué dos de estos cinco personajes van a ser los finalistas? ¡MMM! ¡Ya falta menos!

¡Hola, Holanda! va a ser un capítulo que creo que vais a amar y a odiar a partes iguales. ¡Estoy deseando saber vuestras opiniones!

Ahora es el momento de responder a las reviews =)

**Susanbone - **Lo siento, me temo que Island Remake está aún más paralizado que éste. No tengo planes de abandonarlo para siempre, pero quiero acabar antes World Tour Express =) ¡Perdón!

**Tommiboy - **Sí, Fiora estaba llena de barro por culpa de Tiana. Me da que estas dos nunca van a poder ser amigas, ¿eh? Creo que el caimán no le hizo nada a Lindsay porque es una chica guapa: una tía buena lo es para todos los animales del mundo, ¿o no? Respecto a Nessie, realmente es inofensivo, por eso no hizo nada a la loca de Izzy. ¡Espero que te gustara este capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza!

**Lady I - **Creo que vas a ser la que más me va a odiar por la marcha de Fiora :P ¡De verdad que lo siento, pero tenía que irse! Sí, lo de los labios de Tyler fue muy raro. Harold es muy raro... No quiero hacer un capítulo musical aunque lo tuve pensado porque es muy muy difícil que quede bien, y por eso Caribe ReMix (que inicialmente sí que iba a tener una parte musical) fue solo de pruebas... Mmm, quizá para la quinta temporada planee algún capítulo musical. No sé. Y bueno, respecto a tus predicciones ya viste que te las rompí de pleno con la marcha de Fiora... ¡Ups! ¡Perdón! =( Espero que te gustara el capítulo, dentro de lo posible, ¡y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto!

**Sunshine che runner - **Definitivamente yo no sé si es peor Ezekiel o Tiana, y creo que en este capítulo Ezekiel ha sido simplemente aterrador. Y vamos, la cosa no va a quedar aquí... Ya os lo digo ahora. Tiana ha jugado con fuego. Y bueno, lamento haber expulsado a una de tus dos favoritos, pero yo creo que entre los 5 que quedan hay personajes muy adorables... ¡Espero que encuentres otro favorito que sustituya a Fiora! =) Me disculpo por la tardanza y te deseo que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**DxG4ever - **Sí, Courtney tiene que relajarse, pero eso es algo sobre ella que quiero tratar (ya que en la serie nunca lo hicieron) para desarrollar más el personaje. ¿Quién es más odiable, Hugo o Chris? Creo que ninguno de los concursantes sabría decidirse: ambos son bastante sádicos. Eso sí, Chris está recibiendo todo castigo del karma del que se libró en anteriores temporadas (sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Revenge of the Island no tuvo lugar en el universo de esta historia). Y bueno, veo que tú también apoyabas a Fiora... Ups. Voy a recibir auténticos latigazos por haberla expulsado. ¡PERDÓN!

**Sandra19 - **Ahora que ya se saben las razones personales de Tiana es momento de que la juzguemos en consecuencia... Antes la podíamos odiar libremente porque parecía que lo hacía por diversión pero... ¿Y ahora? ¡Mmm! Un interesante giro de personaje, jujujú. Veo que muchos pensábais que iba a ser un desafío musical... Quizá el título fue algo desacertado (igual que el de este capítulo, que para ser un título tan fácil es el de uno de los capítulos más oscuros del fic). Me disculpo por esta tardanza de mes y medio y te animo a que sigas dejando reviews. ¡Saludos!

**Nahuel - **Una revolución de Chris... No voy a adelantar nada, pero no es algo imposible. Eso sí, dudo mucho que los concursantes estuvieran a favor de ayudarle: aunque con Hugo viven mal, no viven TAN mal como con Chris... ¿o sí? Aun así, es una idea interesante, sí señor. Y sobre la idea de Duncan y Ezekiel como pasantes... Bueno, visto lo ocurrido en este capítulo la mitad de esa idea ya es imposible, pero Duncan como pasante sería interesante de ver. ¿Quién sabe?

**JXJ2 - **Ya hay por lo menos dos parejas a salvo: Izzy/Noah y Lindsay/Tyler. Las demás... Mmmh. En el próximo Aftermath veremos bastante sobre parejas, sí, sí. Tengo que reconocer una cosa: la idea de que Fiora y Tiana cayeran juntas se me ha pasado por la cabeza más de una vez. Pero siempre cambiaba de idea. No, no podrían haberse ido juntas. A no ser que quieras... ¡Bueno, no! ¡No digo nada! Tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos, jujujú. Respecto a la próxima temporada, lamentablemente no, no aparecerán los personajes de Revenge of the Island, al menos como concursantes. Pero va a ser una temporada muy muy muy interesante, sí señor. Ya la tengo parcialmente planeada :P Y no, no, no. No tuve nunca intención de que Noah y Fiora acabaran juntos. ¡Noah con Izzy! (L)

**Eliani - **¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fanfic, ¡en serio! =) Sí, realmente Fiora se da un aire a Dawn, o al menos lo hacía al principio. Con su vuelta en el capítulo 16 Fiora ha vuelto como un personaje totalmente distinto, ¿verdad? Y sí, era bastante evidente que se iba a ir Tyler. Porque si se hubiera ido Tiana, ¡se iría el Drama de Total Drama! Te animo a seguir leyendo, ¡ya falta poquito!

**Dany3143 - **Dos de tus posibles finales ya son imposibles, aunque una final Courtney vs Tiana sería interesante. ¿La veremos? Nunca se sabe. Sería realmente interesante una final chica vs chica. A saber con qué os sorprendo, ¿eh? =) Muchas gracias por leer, y perdón por la tardanza.

**Xandra19 - **Vaya, ¿eres familia de Sandra19? Jajaja. Es broma. Bienvenida a esta pequeña familia que somos los de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Mi inspiración estaba intacta, y de hecho me moría por escribir, pero no he tenido ni una pizca de tiempo. ¡Perdón! Te animo a seguir dejando reviews, que ahora la cosa se pone intensa. ¡Un saludo!

**Laura Everdeen - **"Es el mejor fanfic de Isla del Drama que he leído en mi vida. ¡Deberían elegirlo para la siguiente temporada!" ¡Se me han saltado las lágrimas con esas palabras! ¡Snif, snif! Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, de verdad. Me alegra que te guste =) No me ha quedado claro, ¿entonces apoyas el DxG o el DxC? Jajaja. Duncan y sus novias van a tener que esperar a la siguiente temporada para ver con quién se queda el final, pero aun así te animo a que sigas leyendo el fanfic. ¡Un saludito!

Y con esto ya está todo. De nuevo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, y animaros a dejar reviews a todos. ¡El capítulo 23 llegará MUY PRONTO! Aún no tengo claro el título porque estoy barajando dos posibilidades, pero os dejo con una de ellas para que os hagáis una idea... "Las Limpias Olimpiadas". Chan chan chan.


	23. Capítulo 23: México Lindo!

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 23: México Lindo!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Nuestros seis últimos concursantes se dirigieron hacia el nuevo destino eligido por Hugo: ¡Holanda! Allí comenzó una guerra campal entre los seis molinos, utilizando todo tipo de armas (desde bazookas hasta lanzallamas... ¿¡por qué nunca se me había ocurrido una prueba así!?). Noah y Fiora fueron eliminados pronto, pero debido a una alianza repentina con Lindsay pudieron conseguir que Tiana, que se había aliado con Harold, perdiera la prueba. Además, Courtney descubrió que Ezekiel estaba ayudando a Tiana con las pruebas, y debido a esto Ezekiel fue lanzado al mar en una jaula. Fiora se saltó las reglas y desveló a todos que Tiana era la causante de casi todas las expulsiones, y debido a esto fue expulsada. No obstante, Tiana le confesó su más oscuro secreto antes de que Fiora saltara del tren. Ahora que solo quedan cinco concursantes, ¿quién caerá? ¿Tiana? ¿Noah? ¿Lindsay? ¿Courtney? ¿O quizá Harold? Descubridlo hoy en... ¡TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS! ¡Con sorpresa al final! ¡Bwahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold -** _No me lo puedo creer. He traicionado a Fiora. ¡Por mi culpa ella fue expulsada! ¿¡Qué voy a haceeeeeer!? ¡No me va a perdonar nunca! Me merezco morir... ¡Buuaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

**Courtney - **_¡Ja, lo he conseguido! Estoy entre los cinco finalistas, y Duncan y Gwen hace tiempo que cayeron. No puedo pedir más... Bueno, sí, librarme de Tiana. ¡Es la rival a batir!  
><em>

**Noah -** _¡Pobre Fiora...! Bueno, ahora tengo que luchar por mí mismo. Creo que nadie hubiera apostado por mí al principio de la temporada, pero ahora me veo con bastantes posibilidades de ganar. ¡Venga, que yo puedo!_**  
><strong>

**Tiana - **_Mmmm, qué tonta fue Fiora. Creer que podía conmigo... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Inocentona... Me quedan cuatro rivales, pero son bastante patéticos. Vamos, que no tengo que preocuparme. Esto está ganado...  
><em>

**Lindsay - **_¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Estoy entre los 5 finalistas! Mi papi seguro que estará orgulloso. ¡Igual hasta me compra el Ferrari que le pedí! Ya me cansé de la limusina... Bueno, espero ganar. Me haría mucha ilusión.  
><em>

**Courtney -**_Seamos serios. Mis rivales son, por orden de lista: Harold, un friki sin vida interior ni social que se cree que puede ganar tirándole palomitas a sus rivales; Lindsay, que creo que no sabría distinguir entre un tren y un avión; Noah, que no entiende de nada que no salga en un libro; y por último, Tiana, que se ha protegido de los demás fingiendo ser buena. Umm, ¿qué voy a hacer con el millón de dólares?  
><em>

**Harold -** _¡No! ¡No puedo venirme abajo! Tengo que esforzarme para ganar... ¡Por Fiora! ¡Acabaré con Tiana!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lindsay salía, muy relajada, del Vagón de Lujo tras darse un baño de espuma y un masaje vibratorio. Llegó al Vagón Comedor, donde Harold, Tiana, Courtney y Noah discutían a gritos, se tiraban comida encima y amenazaban con tirarse unos a otros del tren.<p>

-¡NO VUELVAS A INVADIR MI ESPACIO VITAL!-le gritó Harold a Tiana.

-Harold, querido, fue TU culpa que Fiora se fuera, no la mía. Deja de intentar pagarlo conmigo-le dijo la morena con desprecio.

-¡Noah, no VUELVAS a poner tus asquerosos libros sobre MI mesa!-gritó Courtney, histérica.

-¡No te vendría mal culturizarte un poco!-le espetó Noah.

Courtney se lanzó sobre Noah mientras Harold le tiraba pudding a Tiana en la cara.

-Ah, chicos, deberíais daros un baño relajante-dijo Lindsay, locuazmente. Los demás la miraron con odio.

-Lindsay, tengo una piña en la mano-dijo Courtney, amenazadoramente-. No me obligues a usarla contigo.

-¡Uy, no, no!-exclamó Lindsay, asustada, y salió a toda velocidad del vagón comedor.

La rubia echó a correr por los pasillos del tren, en dirección al vagón 8 para usar el confesionario, pero a medio camino, en el vagón que había pertenecido a los _Puños de Fuego_, Lindsay oyó una voz conocida que repetía, como en un siniestro mantra:

-_Acabaré con Hugo. El programa volverá a mí. ¡Jijijiji! Se va a enterar de quién es el pasante. ¡JIJIJIJI!_

Oyó cómo sonaba un teléfono móvil y la voz de Chris se apagó. Lindsay se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el confesionario.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Confesionario -**

**Lindsay - **_Las cosas entre los concursantes están muy delicadas... Harold y Noah odian a Tiana, Tiana odia a Courtney y Courtney nos odia a todos. ¡Ay, ojalá acabaran estos malos rollos! Es peor que cuando difundí un rumor falso sobre mi mejor amiga, Betsie.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Anastasia estaba en el vagón 8 sentada a una mesa melancólicamente, sorbiendo un cóctel con tristeza. Miraba cómo avanzaba el paisaje por la ventana. Lindsay la miró con curiosidad. Se mascaba la tragedia en el tren.<p>

-¡Concursantes!-exclamó la voz de Hugo por el altavoz. Anastasia se sobresaltó al oírla-. Dirigíos al Vagón de Lujo. Vuestros patrocinadores os tienen preparada una sorpresa.

Lindsay echó a caminar de vuelta al Vagón de Lujo, y se reunió con los demás a la entrada de éste. Todos parecían emocionados.

-¿Qué creéis que nos tienen preparado?-preguntó Harold.

-¡Ojalá sea una crema para las durezas de los pies!-exclamó Lindsay, alegremente-. No he podido comprar una y mis pies parecen ya ralladores de queso...

-Mmm, qué raro-dijo Courtney, pensativa-. ¿Por qué Hugo iba a darnos una sorpresa? Si es un bicho...

-Yo creo que Hugo le gusta-le susurró Lindsay a Tiana. Tiana rió malévolamente.

-¡Lindsay, no hables con ella!-le espetó Harold-. Por culpa de ésa echaron a Tyler, ¡y a Beth!

-¡Cielos!-exclamó Lindsay, horrorizada, mirando a Tiana con odio.

-Para empezar, Harold, yo no tuve nada que ver con la expulsión de Tyler-le dijo Tiana-. Fue la propia Lindsay quien optó por votar por él. ¡Y Beth ni siquiera ha participado en esta temporada!

-Ah, pues es cierto-dijo Lindsay, pensativa.

La puerta del Vagón de Lujo se abrió y Hugo les dio paso con una sonrisa. Los cinco entraron en él sin saber muy bien con qué se iban a encontrar.

-¿Qué tramas, Hugo?-le dijo Courtney, recelosa.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!-sonrió Hugo-. Es que vuestros patrocinadores os han preparado un regalo muy especial a todos vosotros.

Courtney alzó una ceja, como si no se terminara de creer esa historia. Lindsay daba saltitos de emoción, mientras Tiana la miraba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué regalos son esos?-preguntó Noah, con curiosidad.

-Unos pequeños incentivos. Vuestros patrocinadores os conocen muy bien y quieren asegurarse de que sus elegidos no perderán.

Hugo señaló cinco bultos que había esparcidos por toda la habitación, tapados por enormes mantas blancas. Su mayordomo, Marcelo, estaba en el centro de la estancia con una sonrisa gentil en su arrugado rostro.

-¡Iiiiiih! ¡Yupii, regalos!-gritó Lindsay, sin poder contenerse-. ¡Ha llegado Santa Claus!

-Cállate-le espetó Courtney-. ¡Hugo, dinos ya qué son nuestros regalos!

-Está bien-concedió Hugo. Se acercó al primer bulto y lo destapó, provocando que Harold casi se desmayara.

-¡ES LA NUEVA GAMESTATION X720! ¡Aún no ha salido al mercado! ¿¡Cómo la has conseguido!?-gritó Harold, señalando la carísima videoconsola que había bajo la manta.

-Tus patrocinadores son gente muy poderosa-sonrió Hugo, pero en cuanto Harold se acercó a poner sus zarpas encima de la enorme videoconsola Hugo lo apartó de un empujón y volvió a poner la manta encima de ésta-. Aún no es tuya, Harold.

Acto seguido se acercó a otro bulto y quitó la manta. Esta vez fue Lindsay la que se puso a gritar:

-¡KYAAAAAH! ¡Es el _K__it de maquillaje de la Srta. Pedorra_! ¡Kyaaah, tiene todas las tonalidades de rosa en lápiz de ojos, de labios, de mofletes, de uñas...!

Hugo echó la manta de nuevo y levantó la del bulto de al lado: Tiana abrió los ojos como platos. Bajo el bulto había un maniquí con un precioso vestido verde de seda de aspecto carísimo.

-Es precioso...-dijo, asombrada, temerosa de acercarse a tocarlo por lo que pudiera hacerle Hugo.

-¡KYAAAAAAH! ¡Yo también quiero eso!-gritó Lindsay.

Ignorándolas, Hugo levantó una nueva manta. Noah empezó a salivar.

-¿¡Es la colección de enciclopedias hechas en la época de la Ilustración por los grandes pensadores de aquella época!?-exclamó, mientras Tiana hacía amago de vomitar y Courtney ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Son sus versiones originales-sonrió Hugo, con superioridad. Noah cayó al suelo, extasiado-. Bien, y por último el regalo de Courtney-y destapó el último bulto.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Es un kit de voodoo con todos los accesorios para personalizar mis muñecos y transformarlos en concursantes de Total Drama!-gritó, apartando a Hugo de un empujón y poniéndole la cresta de Duncan a uno de los muñecos.

-¡Qué siniestro!-se quejó Tiana-. ¡No podemos dejar que esa loca nos haga voodoo!

-Bien, he ahí lo interesante-sonrió Hugo-. El ganador de la prueba de hoy obtendrá un premio muy especial.

-¿Otro premio?-se asombró Harold, sospechando de lo generoso que estaba siendo Hugo.

-Más bien es algo que ya conocéis. El ganador de la prueba de hoy se llevará los **cinco premios** para él solito-dijo el chico.

Los cinco concursantes empezaron a mirarse con odio.

-Pero eso no es todo. Habrá un premio sorpresa que os desvelaré durante la prueba...-dijo Hugo misteriosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡No puedo dejar que Noé, Cristie, Harry o Tiffany se lleven mi kit de maquillaje! ¡Tendrán que arrancármelo de mis dedos fríos!  
><em>

**Courtney - **_Hacerle voodoo a Duncan y a Gwen... _(Empieza a babarse)

* * *

><p>El tren, que avanzaba a toda velocidad, comenzó a detenerse poco a poco.<p>

-¡Vaya, parece que estamos llegando a nuestro destino!-sonrió Hugo-. Bueno, chicos, salid de aquí. Tengo que ir a ultimar los detalles de la prueba con Anastasia y no puedo dejar los premios bajo vuestra supervisión.

Noah, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney y Tiana se dirigieron al vagón de entrada, donde esperaron cansinamente a que el tren se detuviera.

-El premio va a ser mío-les dijo Courtney tras un rato de silencio-. No sólo esos cinco premios, no. Me refiero al millón de dólares. ¡Yo voy a ganar el concurso! ¡Ya me va tocando!

-Ji, ji, Courtney, cielo-dijo Tiana, tranquilamente-. Te has quedado a las puertas de la final en dos ocasiones, y mucho me temo que va a volver a pasar lo mismo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Voy a ganar!-le gritó Courtney-. Sea cual sea la prueba de hoy, yo no tengo ningún punto débil. ¡Os voy a machacar!

-Dios, Courtney, tu voz es muy irritante-dijo Noah, frotándose la cabeza-. ¿Tanto te cuesta estar cinco minutos callada?

Courtney le pegó un puñetazo.

-¡NO ME ATAQUES VERBALMENTE, HOMBRE!-le gritó.

-Uf, me ha recordado a alguien-dijo Harold, mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

El tren se detuvo completamente y los cinco concursantes aguantaron la respiración, temblorosos y sudando, hasta que Hugo y Anastasia llegaron al cabo de un rato. Anastasia miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados, como si esperara que llegase alguien más.

-¡ÁNDALE, ÁNDALE!-exclamó Hugo, alegremente.

-¿Eeeeeehhh?-gritaron los concursantes, asustados.

-¡Órale! ¡Estamos en México, muchachos! ¡País de gran historia y de una gastronomía increíble!

-¡México! Eso está en Sudamérica, ¿no?-exclamó Lindsay.

-No, Lindsay, México está en Norteamérica-la corrigió Noah, cansinamente.

-¡Hala! ¿Como Canadá?-se asombró la rubia-. ¡Pero si todos hablan muy raro!

-Seguro que los habitantes de este país piensan lo mismo de ti-dijo Courtney, mordazmente.

-Callaos, hombre-les espetó Hugo-. Venid conmigo.

Los cinco concursantes siguieron a Hugo, saliendo del tren, y llegaron hasta un enorme restaurante de aspecto lujoso.

-Como bien os he dicho, México es un país de una gastronomía muy muy famosa y muy buena-les dijo Hugo-. Y si hay algo por lo que se conoce la comida mexicana es por su sabor extrapicante.

-¿Picante?-repitió Tiana-. ¡Ugh, yo no soporto el picante!

-Entonces esta será la prueba perfecta para ti-le sonrió Hugo-. Damas y caballeros, la prueba de hoy será... ¡Una maratón de comida picante!

-¡Nooooooooooo!-exclamó Tiana.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritó Harold.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_¡Me encanta el picante! Le echo guindillas a toda la comida, ¡incluso a las lentejas! Está delicioso.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los cinco concursantes entraron en el restaurante y una amable camarera los guió hasta una mesa redonda, con un mantel de cuadros amarillos y blancos y unos enormes botones azules. Hugo y Anastasia se pusieron de pie junto a ellos.<p>

-La prueba será muy sencilla. Hay seis platos en total, y cada plato se comerá en una de las seis rondas. Podréis abandonar al final de cada ronda pulsando esos botones-señaló los botones azules-, que os servirán un enorme vaso de leche, perfecta para eliminar el ardor del paladar. Pulsar el botón os eliminará de la prueba y supondrá que no podáis seguir avanzando. El concursante que quede al final gana.

-¿Y si queda más de un concursante al final?-preguntó Courtney.

-Es cierto, son solo 6 rondas, eso lo aguanta cualquiera-apuntó Harold.

Hugo rió siniestramente. Courtney y Harold se quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque satisfechos con la respuesta.

-¡Comencemos por el primer plato!

**¡RONDA 1!**Harold. Lindsay. Tiana. Noah. Courtney. En ese orden estaban sentados. Se miraban temerosos, esperando que llegara el primer plato de comida. Al cabo de unos segundos de angustia, apareció la camarera cargando con cinco platos.

-El primer plato será una cazuelita de nachos con queso y chili-sonrió la camarera mientras ponía un plato a cada uno de los concursantes.

-¿Y ya está?-dijo Harold, sonriendo triunfalmente.

La camarera sonrió pícaramente y se sacó un bote de salsa picante del bolsillo del delantal, con el que empezó a rociar los cinco platos.

-¡Que comience el desafío!-exclamó Hugo.

Uno por uno, los cinco concursantes fueron probando los nachos. Los primeros bocados fueron fáciles, pero al cabo de un tiempo, cuando los platos iban por la mitad, algunos estaban ya desesperados. Lindsay se abanicaba la lengua ardiente con la servilleta y Noah se reprimía las lágrimas como podía.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana -** _¡ODIO la comida picante! Pero tengo que ganar este desafío sea como sea, así que no puedo rendirme a la primera de cambios._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Pica... Mucho...-dijo Lindsay, llevándose otro nacho a la boca.

Una vez los cinco platos estuvieron vacíos, todos los concursantes estaban en estado catatónico. Todos menos Harold, que se limpió elegantemente con la servilleta.

-¡Quiero más!-sonrió, con superioridad.

-Grrrrr... No puedo dejarme vencer por un frikazo así-dijo Courtney, con odio.

-Increíble, veo que los cinco os habéis acabado el plato-se asombró Hugo. La camarera llegó y se llevó los cinco platos sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara.

-Tengo sed...-lloriqueó Lindsay.

-¡Oh, tranquila, Lindsay!-Courtney se levantó y fue corriendo a buscar una enorme jarra de agua, sirviendo un vaso a la chica-. Toma, bebe un poco.

-¡No, Lindsay!-exclamó Harold, justo cuando la chica se llevaba el vaso a la boca-. ¡Si bebes agua es peor!

Pero ya era tarde: la chica había empezado a beber y acto seguido se puso a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡QUEMAAAA! ¡QUEMAAAA! ¡DUELEEEE!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-rió Courtney cruelmente-. Qué zopenca eres, Lindsay.

-Una buena jugada-reconoció Hugo-. Aprovechándose de las deficiencias mentales de los rivales.

Lindsay cayó de bruces sobre la mesa, apretando con la cabeza al caer el botón azul. La camarera apareció con una enorme jarra de leche.

-Morir... Duele...-musitaba Lindsay, mientras la camarera la ayudaba a beber.

Tras llevarse a la rubia, sólo quedaban cuatro personas sentadas a la mesa. Los cuatro se miraban tensamente mientras llegaba el cuarto plato.

**¡RONDA 2!**

-¡Esto es-exclamó la camarera, mientras servía los platos a los concursantes- un delicioso taco mexicano con lechuga, carne, tomate, pimientos y... 10 guindillas!

-¿¡DIEZ!?-exclamó Tiana, acongojada.

-¡Que aproveche!-sonrió la camarera.

-¡Asesina! ¡Asesina!-gritó Tiana, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los cuatro concursantes se llevaron los tacos a la boca. Nada más dar el primer mordisco, Noah, Courtney y Tiana se pusieron a gritar.

-¡AAAAAARGGHGH, QUEMA MUCHOOOOO, MUCHOOOOOOOO!-gritaba Noah.

-¡NO SIENTO LA LENGUAAAAA!-lloriqueó Tiana.

-Aficionados-dijo Harold, dando dos bocados más a su taco.

Tras mucho sufrimiento y varios minutos después de que Harold acabara, Noah, Courtney y Tiana lograron acabarse su taco.

-M-Me muero... Me m-m-muero mucho...-musitaba Tiana, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Segunda ronda acabada, e increíblemente habéis sobrevivido los cuatro!-exclamó Anastasia.

-Mmm, algo no estamos haciendo bien...-susurró Hugo, pensativo.

-Dios, nunca me habría imaginado que comer podría ser tan horrible y doloroso...-dijo Noah, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Eso es porque nunca has probado la vichyssoise de mi madre... ¡Brrrrrr!-a Harold le recorrió un escalofrío al decir eso.

La camarera volvió a aparecer, cargando con una nueva bandeja de comida.

-¡Dios mío, dadnos cuartelillo!-suplicó Courtney.

-Ni hablar-sonrió Hugo-. ¡Ronda 3!

**¡RONDA 3!**

-En esta ronda-dijo Hugo, mientras la camarera iba dejando la comida en la mesa- os tenemos prepararos un delicioso menú: un filete de ternera.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Ternera! ¡Eso no pica!-dijo Courtney, ilusionada.

-¡Pero el filete estará huntado en wasabi!-exclamó Hugo.

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-gritaron Courtney, Noah y Tiana.

-¡GENIAL! ¡WASABI!-se alegró Harold, mientras huntaba su filete felizmente.

-¡Pero el wasabi no es mexicano! ¡Es japonés!-se quejó Noah.

-Ya, ya lo sabemos-dijo Hugo-, pero es que es picante, y no os vamos a poner chili y guindillas en todo.

Tras que los filetes hubieron estado huntados en suficiente wasabi, los cuatro empezaron a comer. A los dos bocados, Tiana estaba desesperada.

-No puedo más. Empiezo a ver cosas. Colores que no existen. ¡Veo los olores!-decía, mientras miraba al vacío dando otro mordisco a su filete.

-Hugo, creo que deberíais obligarla a parar, está en un estado pésimo-dijo Noah, con una sonrisa pervesa.

-¡NI HABLAR!-gritó Tiana, siguiendo devorando el filete.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Noah - **_No entiendo por qué Tiana está tan empeñada en ganar. Tener 21 compañeros de concurso y que todos te odien no debe de ser bonito. Aunque bueno, si Heather ha podido sobrevivir 3 años así no será tan duro. _

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡Está delicioso!-gritó Harold, acabando su comida.

-¿En serio no te pica? ¿Ni un poco?-se asombró Courtney, que aún no había logrado acabar su comida.

Noah dio el último mordisco a su filete, al igual que Courtney, pero Tiana se había desmayado sobre su plato y se había manchado su pelo con wasabi.

-¡Bien, veo que ya quedáis solo tres!-exclamó Hugo, mientras dos camareros se llevaban a Tiana a rastras-. Esto se empieza a poner interesante. ¡Pasemos a la cuarta ronda!

**¡RONDA 4!**

-Bien, me alegra haberme librado de Tiana-sonrió Courtney, pervesamente-. Oye, Hugo, aún no nos has dicho cuál es ese premio sorpresa.

-Todo a su tiempo, Courtney-dijo el chico, mientras esperaban a que llegara la camarera con el cuarto plato.

-Ahh, ya estoy deseando saber qué es-sonrió Harold.

-¿Cómo es que aguantas tan bien la comida picante, Harold?-le preguntó Noah.

-Es fácil, cuando estoy en mi casa, mis dos amigos y yo...

-¿Sólo tienes dos?-se jactó Courtney.

-¿Tú tienes muchos más?-se asombró Noah.

-¡Cállate, deja que siga con su historia!-le gritó Courtney.

-Pues eso, mis dos amigos y yo siempre pedimos los viernes comida picante para cenar. Es una especie de ritual. Tantos años comiendo comida picante han acabado haciéndome inmune al picante.

-¿Y ya está? Qué birria de historia-dijo Courtney amargamente.

La camarera llegó llevando el plato más grande de todos.

-¡Aquí os llega el plato más duro de los seis que os hemos preparado! Si conseguís sobrevivir a este, el resto será picante comido-dijo Hugo.

-¿Qué es?-exclamó Courtney, mirando la masa roja con pequeños trozos de carne flotando.

-Pavo enchilado-dijo Hugo, pensativo-. Aunque más bien deberíamos llamarlo chili empavado. Nos hemos pasado con el chili.

Noah metió su cuchara en aquella masa y ésta se derritió al instante.

-Ehh... Esto no parece sano-comentó.

Harold empezó a devorar aquella cosa, aunque por primera vez pequeñas lágrimas de sufrimiento aparecían en sus ojos.

-¡Dios mío, está haciendo llorar a Harold! ¡No vamos a poder con esto!-le dijo Noah a Courtney.

-¡Habla por ti!-le espetó Courtney, mientras empezaba a comer su comida. Nada más probarlo se puso a llorar-. ¡AAAAAH! ¡Dios mío! ¡PICA MUCHO!

Noah le dio un mordisco pequeño a un trocito minúsculo de carne y empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate. Pulsó el botón azul y empezó a beber con ansia su el enorme vaso de leche que apareció ante él.

-Ahhh, esto está mucho mejor-dijo Noah, tras acabárselo.

-Sí, pero eso significa que estás eliminado-apuntó Hugo.

-Ya, bueno, prefiero seguir vivo-dijo Noah, y se levantó de su sitio-. Voy a comprar más leche, vuelvo luego.

Harold se terminó su plato más despacio de lo habitual, y Courtney tardó unos 10 minutos más, pero también se lo acabó.

-Increíble. Habéis sobrevivido al cuarto plato-dijo Hugo, sorprendido-. Uff... Pensaba que habríais entrado en un coma para estas alturas.

-¡Trae ya el quinto, acabemos con esto!-gritó Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold -** _Dios, Courtney parece dispuesta a todo para ganar... Me da miedo._

* * *

><p><strong>¡RONDA 5!<br>**

-Damas y caballeros. Espero que estén preparados para lo que está para llegar. ¡EL PLATO MÁS PICANTE DE LA HISTORIA DE MÉXICO!-exclamó Hugo.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Dijiste que este plato sería sencillísimo en comparación al anterior!-se indignó Courtney.

-¿Dije eso?-se asombró Hugo.

-Sí-dijeron al unísono Harold y Courtney.

-Vaya, pues mentí-Hugo se encogió de hombros mientras la camarera llegaba con dos platos. Puso uno junto a Harold y otro junto a Courtney-. Preparaos para comer la fajita definitiva: dieciséis guindillas, chili picante y salsa barbacoa, acompañados de minúsculos trozos de carne y lechuga que sirven en vano para suavizar ligeramente el picor mortal que os recorrerá la garganta y os retorcerá el estómago.

Courtney y Harold tragaron saliva.

-Y ahora, un pequeño incentivo...-sonrió Hugo-. Os voy a contar cuál es el premio de esta prueba, junto con los 5 premios que os enseñé en el tren.

Courtney empezó a mirarle con ansia, mientras Harold respiraba entrecortadamente.

-El ganador de este desafío... ¡Decidirá qué concursante se va hoy a casa!

En cuanto Courtney oyó las palabras "decidirá", "concursante" "se va" y "casa" juntas empezó a devorar la fajita con ansia, mientras Harold se quedaba boquiabierto. Al cabo de unos segundos de asombro, Harold empezó a comerse también su fajita.

-Esto se pone interesante-sonrió Hugo, mirando a Anastasia, la cual dio un respingo.

-¿¡Qué!? Ah, sí... Sí, interesante. ¡Sí!-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estuviste medio día desaparecida y desde que comenzó la prueba estás como ausente. Y cuando te hablo, reaccionas de manera muy rara-dijo Hugo.

-¡No me pasa nada!-exclamó Anastasia-. Es simplemente que... Yo...-empezó a sonar su móvil-. ¡Ahh! Tengo que coger...-y se fue corriendo.

-Vaya, qué raro es todo esto-dijo Hugo.

Harold y Courtney se estaban terminando sus respectivas fajitas, sin sentir sus bocas, llorando de sufrimiento. Cuando por fin se la hubieron terminado, ninguno de los dos era incapaz de hablar.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Os la habéis terminado!-exclamó Hugo, sorprendido-. Increíble, pensaba que ya os habríais rendido para estas alturas.

-Sexta... Ronda...-dijo Courtney, suplicante.

Hugo se acercó a la mesa y apretó los dos botones azules. Dos enormes vasos de leche aparecieron junto a Harold y Courtney, los cuales parecían dubitativos.

-¿Podemos... beber...?-preguntó Harold.

-Sí, ya no hay más comida-sonrió Hugo-. La última ronda será muy especial...

* * *

><p>Tiana, Lindsay y Noah estaban sentados en un improvisado palco que habían hecho en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Frente a ellos había una enorme piscina llena de una salsa roja. Harold y Courtney llegaron al cabo de un rato vestidos tan solo con un bañador.<p>

-Llega la ronda número 6-dijo Hugo-. Nuestros dos finalistas ya están descansados y listos para el desafío...

-¡YO NO ESTOY LISTA!-gritó Courtney, presa del pánico.

-La última parte del desafío será sencilla-explicó Hugo-. Deberéis sumergiros en esa norme piscina llena de chili picante y encontrar la estatuilla McLean que hemos metido dentro. Pero no será tan sencillo: hay un total de cuatro estatuillas dentro, pero solo una es la auténtica... ¡Os deseo lo mejor!

Harold y Courtney subieron, temblorosos, a lo alto de la piscina a través de una escalerilla metálica.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Se van a morir!-exclamó Lindsay-. El picante mata, ¿a que sí?

-Bueno, destroza neuronas-dijo Noah, pensativo-. Pero eso a ti no tiene que preocuparte.

-¡Yupi!-se alegró Lindsay.

-¡Cuando diga ya, saltaréis a la salsa picante!-exclamó Hugo-. ¡Tres, dos, uno...! ¡YA!

Harold se tiró en bomba rápidamente, mientras Courtney saltaba tapándose la nariz. Cuando por fin salieron a flote, tenían el pelo lleno de salsa picante, con trocitos de guindilla resbalándosele del pelo.

-¡Argh! ¡Me arde todo!-exclamó Courtney-. ¡La salsa está caliente!

-Hombre, no esperabas que la pusiéramos fría-dijo la camarera, indignada-. ¡Nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para nuestros clientes!

-¡MENTIRA!-le gritó Courtney.

Tanto ella como Harold se hundieron y se pusieron a bucear. Desde fuera no se veía nada.

-Deben de estar pasándolo fatal... ¡Me encanta!-sonrió Tiana.

-Sí, ya sabemos que te gusta el sufrimiento ajeno, Heather 2.0-le dijo Hugo.

-No me compares con ella-se indignó Tiana.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya sé, ya sé!-exclamó Lindsay alegremente-. ¡La llamas Heather 2.0 porque se parece a Heather! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Lindsay, esto es preocupante. Te vuelves más tonta con cada capítulo que pasa-se asombró Noah.

-¿Qué? ¡Noo! Yo me he hecho más lista...-dijo Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Desde que Tyler dijo que yo era tonta, he estudiado todas las noches. ¡Ya me sé los colores! Viene muy bien para combinar la ropa. _

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos minutos de angustia, Harold salió por fin a flote.<p>

-¡HE ENCONTRADO LA ESTATUILLA!-gritó, alegremente.

Courtney apareció en la superficie poco después.

-¡No, la he encontrado yo, friki!

Hugo se acercó y cogió ambas estatuillas. Tras observarlas un rato, las tiró al suelo sin contemplaciones y dijo:

-Lo siento, las dos son falsas.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Courtney, furiosa, y se volvió a sumergir.

-Tío, no veo nada. Se me han manchado las gafas-comentó Harold antes de volver a sumergirse.

-¿Y qué esperaba? Es salsa picante-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Iiih, la salsa picante es genial para exfoliar la piel. ¡Lo dice el último número de _Desiano de Hoy_!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¿Sabéis? Me da mucho miedo que Courtney pueda elegir quién se va a casa-comentó Tiana-. Esa chica es impredecible.

-Sí, quién sabe qué retorcidas estratagemas recorren su enrevesada mente...-dijo Noah, quedándose pensativo.

-Estoy segura de que no me echaría a mí-dijo Lindsay-. ¡Somos MMAs!

-¿MMAs?-preguntó Tiana, asombrada.

-¡"Más Mejores Amigas"!-sonrió Lindsay.

-¡Tú qué vas a ser la mejor amiga de Courtney!-exclamó Noah.

-Si nisiquiera te sabes su nombre-comentó Tiana.

-Claro que me lo sé. Cristie... No, Claire... No, Clarice... No, Kurt...

-¿Y qué hay de Harold? ¿A quién crees que echaría si saliera elegido?-preguntó Tiana a Noah, ignorando a Lindsay.

-Obviamente a ti-dijo Noah, con una sonrisa en la boca-. Tú echaste a Fiora, y él te guarda mucho rencor por ello.

-Clotilde... No, no, Crisantemo...

-¡Lindsay, para ya!-gritaron Noah y Tiana al unísono.

-¡LA TENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Courtney había salido a la superficie, empapada de salsa picante y con los ojos llorosos. Harold salió acto seguido sujetando otra estatuilla.

-¡Yo también!-exclamó, alegremente.

-¡Uh, oh! ¡Esto se pone interesante!-sonrió Noah.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Lindsay.

-Es lógico-dijo Noah, exasperado-. Si había cuatro estatuillas, tres son falsas y ya se han encontrado dos... ¡Eso significa que o Harold o Courtney tienen la estatuilla auténtica, mientras que el otro tiene la falsa!

-¡Ajá!-exclamó Lindsay-. ¡Ya lo entiendo!

-No lo entiendes-sentenció Tiana.

-Jo...

Hugo se acercó a Courtney y Harold. Courtney le tendió su estatuilla con una mirada crispada en su rostro. La mano le temblaba. Hugo la cogió y la observó un rato, pero se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a Harold.

-¡Noo...!-lloriqueó Courtney.

Hugo cogió la estatuilla y la estuvo observando un rato. Al momento, se giró a los concursantes y dijo:

-¡Damas y caballero, ya tenemos un ganador!

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIII!-exclamó Harold, mientras Courtney empezaba a aporrear el suelo con los puños.

-¡Bieen!-gritó Noah-. ¡Tiana, estás fuera!

Lindsay y Noah se lanzaron a abrazar a Harold, mientras Tiana les miraba con desprecio.

-Eh, esperad-dijo Hugo-. ¿He dicho yo que haya ganado Harold?

Lindsay, Noah y Harold se quedaron paralizados. Courtney dejó de golpear el suelo y miró a Hugo con curiosidad.

-La estatuilla auténtica es la de... ¡Courtney!-alzó la estatuilla-. ¡Ella es la ganadora del desafío de hoy!

-¡TOMAAAAAAAA!-gritó Courtney. Apartó a Harold de un empujón y se puso a bailar-. ¡Voy a decidir quién se va hoy, voy a decidir quién se va hoy!

-Glups...-Noah tragó saliva-. Tengo la sensación de que se ha abierto la caja de Pandora.

-Noo, ha ganado Cristie, no Pandora-lo corrigió Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Courtney - **_Me duelen las articulaciones de todo el picante que he tenido que ingerir, ¡pero soy la justa vencedora! Harold era un rival patético, yo soy la mejor y PUNTO. Ahora me toca decidir cuál de esos patéticos personajillos es el expulsado de hoy... ¡Ji, ji, ji!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los cinco concursantes estaban de vuelta en el D'Orla Express, y Hugo se había llevado a Courtney al Vagón de Lujo para que le dijera a quién quería expulsar. Los otros cuatro se dirigían abatidos al vagón 8 a esperar a que Courtney tomase su decisión. No obstante, al pasar por el antiguo vagón de los Puños de Fuego vieron a Anastasia salir corriendo del compartimento de Chris.<p>

-¡UH, Uhhh!-exclamó al verlos-. ¡H-Hola! Estaba... Ehh... ¡Haciendo limpieza!-sonó su móvil-. ¡KYAAAH! ¡Vale, perdón! ¡Me tengo que-que ir!

-Esa chica es muy rara-apuntó Tiana.

-Pero tiene unos labios finos y un pelo sedoso...-dijo Harold, extasiado.

-Oh, Dios, Harold, necesitas urgentemente una novia-exclamó Noah.

Acto seguido salió del vagón Chris, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-¡EH, CHICOS!-exclamó, lanzándose a abrazar a Lindsay y Harold-. ¡Qué maravillosa es la vida!

-¿Qué estás tramando, Chris?-preguntó Noah.

-Oh, lo sabréis muy pronto... Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje...

Y se fue riendo perversamente por los pasillos del tren.

-Aquí huele a chamusquina.

-A mí me huele a perfume-dijo Lindsay.

* * *

><p>Los concursantes se habían reunido en el Vagón de la Vergüenza. Courtney estaba en el sitio donde Hugo solía repartir los billetes de tren, con una mirada siniestra en su pecoso rostro. Hugo apareció cargando con un sobre.<p>

-Concursantes, la ganadora de la prueba de hoy ha tomado su decisión-dijo.

-¡Je, je!-rió Courtney perversamente.

-Hoy uno de vosotros verá su sueño de conseguir un millón de dólares truncado por culpa de esta arpía de metro sesenta.

Lindsay, Noah, Harold y Tiana compartieron una mirada de pánico. Courtney estaba ansiosa.

-Muy bien, chicos-dijo Hugo, y abrió el sorbe-. El expulsado de hoy de Total Drama: World Tour Express es...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Noah.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron Noah y Tiana al unísono.

-¡JIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!-rió Courtney, casi dementemente.

-¿¡P-Por qué yo!?-exclamó Noah.

-¡Era tu oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas con Tiana!-se indignó Harold.

-Oh, chicos, sois demasiado simples. Vamos a ver: de los cinco concursantes que quedamos aquí, ¿quién es el más popular entre las masas de fangirls?-preguntó Courtney-. ¡Noah! Noah, Noah y mil veces Noah. ¿¡De verdad creíais que si quedara en la final contra Noah yo tendría alguna oportunidad de ganar!? ¡Ni de broma! En cambio, si quedara contra Tiana, el público me preferiría a mí... ¿Ahora lo entendéis? ¿Ahora veis cuál era mi plan?

-Eres increíblemente retorcida-se asombró Noah.

-Oh, menos mal...-dijo Tiana, aliviada-. ¡Menos mal!

-Noah, eres el expulsado de hoy de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Debes abandonar el tren.

-Bueno, me da igual-dijo Noah, cansinamente-. Ya estaba harto de este juego de traiciones y alianzas... Además, así por fin podré volver a ver a Izzy.

-¡Oh, Noé!-dijo Lindsay, abrazándolo-. Te vamos a echar mucho de menos.

-Sí, más que nada porque ahora habrá el mismo número de buenos concursantes que de malos concursantes-dijo Harold.

-¿¡A quién llamas tú "malo"!?-se indignó Courtney.

Noah se puso el casco, las rodilleras y las coderas y miró a los demás mientras se dirigía a la puerta del tren:

-En fin, chicos. Ha sido un placer llegar hasta aquí. Y en cuanto a ti, Tiana... ¡Te veré en el infierno!

Y saltó.

-¡Bueno! Esto ha sido todo por hoy-dijo entonces Hugo-. ¡Un capítulo más de Total Drama: World Tour Express que acaba en sorpresa!

-¡Esto no ha sido todo por hoy!-dijo una voz.

Chris y el Chef Hatchet entraron en el vagón, seguidos por Marcelo y Anastasia.

-¡Señorito Hugo, no he podido detenerlos!-exclamó Marcelo.

-¡Se te acabó el juego, amiguito!-exclamó el Chef.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó Hugo-. ¡Fuera de este vagón ahora mismo!

-Tú no decides en qué vagón podemos estar, Hugo-dijo Chris.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Este es **MI** tren!-se indignó el muchacho.

-Ya no, amigo-dijo el Chef.

-¿Eh...?-Courtney parecía anonadada-. ¿Ya no? ¿Cómo que ya no?

-Muy sencillo-dijo Chris, triunfalmente-. ¡He vuelto a comprar los derechos de TOTAL DRAMA!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es posible!-dijo Hugo, sin creérselo.

-Anastasia...-la llamó Chris.

La chica, muy avergonzada, salió de detrás del Chef Hatchet con unos papeles en la mano que le tendió a Hugo. Éste empezó a leerlos, incrédulo:

-Me puse en contacto con su padre, el Sr. D'Orla-le contó Anastasia a Hugo-. Le dije que Chris le iba a hacer una oferta pecuniaria muy interesante, y comenzaron las negociaciones. Esta mañana el Sr. D'Orla aceptó vender la franquicia al Sr. McLean...

-¿¡Pero por qué ayudaste a ese psicópata!?-preguntó Hugo, enfadadísimo.

-¡Señor, lo hice por usted!-se justificó la chica-. Este concurso lo está transformando en un monstruo... ¡En algo peor que Chris!

-Meh, me han dicho cosas peores-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Traicionado por mi propia empleada! ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDA!-gritó Hugo, fuera de sí.

-¡Pero, señor...!-Anastasia parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

-Sí, sí, ella estará despedida-dijo Chris-. Pero tú también. ¡Salta ahora mismo de este tren!

El Chef Hatchet cogió a Hugo y a Marcelo, cada uno en un brazo, y se dirigió a la puerta del vagón, que seguía abierta tras que Noah saltara:

-¡Esto no va a quedar así, Chris!-dijo Hugo, indignado-. ¡Volveré! ¡Y acabaré contigo! ¡ACABARÉ CONTI- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hugo y Marcelo fueron lanzados al exterior por el Chef Hatchet, y tras esto el Chef se fue a la cocina diciendo "¡hora de librarme de los cocineros franceses que contrató ese niñato!". Chris miraba radiante a los concursantes.

-Así que... Has vuelto-dijo Harold, empezando a temblar.

-¡Así es, amigos!-exclamó Chris-. ¡EL CHEF Y YO VOLVEMOS A SER LOS LÍDERES DE ESTE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**Expulsados - **Trent (Puños de Fuego), Blaineley (Puños de Fuego), DJ (Puños de Fuego), Gwen (Ardillas Chillonas), Eva (Puños de Fuego), Owen (Ardillas Chillonas), Justin (Ardillas Chillonas), Leshawna (Joyas de la Corona), Ezekiel (Puños de Fuego), Izzy (Puños de Fuego), Hugo (Ardillas Chillonas), Duncan (Ardillas Chillonas), Cody (Joyas de la Corona), Sierra (Joyas de la Corona), Heather (Joyas de la Corona), Tyler (Joyas de la Corona), Fiora (Puños de Fuego), Noah (Puños de Fuego)

**EL MCLEAN EXPRESS  
><strong>

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Courtney)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Compartimento vacío<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡LO SIENTOOOOOO!<br>**

Casi tres meses han pasado desde mi última actualización, pero es que simplemente no he tenido tiempo de más. Uno de los principales motivos de mi tardanza fue que el capítulo original ("Las Limpias Olimpiadas") se me borró cuando casi lo tenía acabado, y eso me dejó tan hecha polvo que hasta tuve que cambiar la prueba del capítulo por no volver a escribirlo de 0.

Anyway, el fic no está muerto y no voy a dejarlo morir (y menos a estas alturas).

Este capítulo ha estado lleno de emociones... Primero, la expulsión de Noah. Creo que voy a conseguir muuuuuuucho odio por este simple hecho. Me justificaré diciendo que una final con Noah sería muy previsible, ya que es un fanfavorite. Nunca tuve en mente que Noah llegara tan lejos, y es uno de los pocos cambios que hice a la idea original del fanfic, sólo por la enorme popularidad del personaje. Da igual, Noah no estará ausente por muchos capítulos: aparecerá en el próximo, que será el Aftermath IV, y todos los concursantes expulsados aparecerán en la final.

La otra sorpresa del fic fue la marcha de Hugo y la vuelta al poder del tiránico Chris. Hugo ha estado en el poder en 5 desafíos y 1 Aftermath, y creo que ha sido un soplo de aire fresco respecto a la tiranía sádica de nuestro querido Chris. En cualquier caso, Chris ha vuelto y los pocos desafíos que quedan serán sus ideas más crueles...

Quedan 4 concursantes: Courtney, Tiana, Harold y Lindsay. ¿A cuál de los cuatro os gustaría ver en la final? Creo que nadie se esperaba estos cuatro finalistas... Mmm, jeje. Me gusta sorprender.

¡EL MOMENTO! De responder reviews... Y eso que las escribisteis hace tanto que ya ni os acordaréis.

**Tommiboy - **Me alegra mucho que te gustara "¡Hola, Holanda!". "México Lindo!" no está a su altura ni de lejos... Respecto a tu pregunta, ya has visto que echar a Tiana no está en los planes de la loca de Courtney. Courtney es una gran jugadora, y no considera a Tiana una rival de la que preocuparse. A veces me pregunto quién es el auténtico villano de esta temporada. ¡Espero tu review, un saludo! =)

**DxG4ever - **El capítulo original iba a tener lugar en Grecia, aunque lo de Londres no era mala idea. De todos modos, me alegro de haberlo situado al final en México, ya que ya hubo una prueba en Grecia en World Tour. Tienes razón en que a Tiana no le habría hecho falta ser mala para llegar tan lejos, pero es su forma de jugar... Además, sin Tiana esta temporada no habría tenido tanto drama. Por cierto, leí tu fic =) Lo leí hace tiempo, y debería pasarme a ver si lo has actualizado. No tuve tiempo de dejarte review, pero ya te digo aquí que la idea estaba muy muy bien. Enredados es una gran peli. ¡Sigue escribiendo! ¡Saludos!

**Lady I - **Creo que eres la que más me va a odiar por echar a Noah. Espero que no te hayan decepcionado los cuatro finalistas. Me alegra haberte hecho un lío con respecto a Tiana, es justo lo que pretendía: hacerla una villana simpatética. Tienes razón en que una final de TianaVSFiora habría sido genial... Pero me parecería un poco mal hacer un fic de Total Drama y poner de finalistas a mis dos personajes originales. Lo tengo visto en otros fics y no ha sido muy bien recibido nunca. Para el final quedan, concretamente, cuatro capítulos... Incluyendo el Aftermath IV. Espero que estés ansiosa. ¡Deja tu review, pro favor! ¡Un saludo!

**Sunshine che runner - **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en serio. Fue un esfuerzo muy grande. Tener cáncer es algo muy serio, y por eso he querido tocar ese tema con mucha delicadeza. Tú también vas a odiarme por la expulsión de Noah... ¡Lo siento! Pero ya lo dije antes: Noah en la final sería algo muy predecible. Me gusta sorprenderos con cada capítulo, y los finalistas no os van a dejar indiferentes. Al menos creo que te he compensado al hacer que Chris vuelva al poder, ¿no? =) Esa canción es muy adecuada para Tiana. ¡Me encanta que dejéis canciones para los concursantes!

**JXJ2 - **¿En serio es tu favorito? Vaya, muchas gracias, en serio. Puse mucho esfuerzo en hacer un capítulo realmente emocionante. Para Tiana obviamente el fin justifica los medios, y ella está dispuesta a todo por conseguir su objetivo. A todo. Veremos qué opinan los concursantes en el próximo Aftermath. Yo también echo de menos a Heather, era un personaje genial de escribir. Puedes poner todas las borderías que se te ocurran. El papel de los personajes de Revenge of the Island... Je, je, vas a tener que esperar. No van a ser concursantes, y no van a aparecer todos. Veremos. En fin, espero tu review, ¡un saludo!

**Sandra19 - **Es cierto que estuvo feo por parte de Hugo destruir un sitio tan bonito (lo peor es que esas cosas pasan en la vida real. Muuuuy frecuentemente). Sí que fue el colmo eso, Tiana lo tiene todo controlado... En fin, espero tu review. ¡Hasta entonces!

**Xandra19 - **Nunca olvido este fanfic. Es uno de los fanfics que he escrito que más me divierte escribir. Lógicamente, al haber menos personajes se hace más difícil crear situaciones y los capítulos son más complicados de escribir. En parte he tardado tanto por eso, porque no sabía cómo rellenar algunos huecos...  
>Lo mejor de lo de la teniente Lindsay McBuenorra es que fue idea mía, ya que Total Drama Action aún no ha llegado a España (y dudo que lo haga). En inglés la llamaron "Lindsay Her Hotness", que se traduciría literalmente a "Su Sensualidad", pero me parece un nombre muy poco gracioso.<br>Leí tu historia, aunque apenas tuve tiempo de detenerme mucho... Me gustó bastante, aunque Gwen no es mi personaje favorito. La historia está genial, y te animo a continuarlo. ¡Seguiré leyéndote!

**Nahuel the god of fanfic - **Tiana lo está haciendo todo por su hermano, pero eso no significa que sea una sociópata. Ella odia a todos los concursantes, y los odia de verdad. No voy a decir que disfrute haciéndoles sufrir, pero vamos, no tiene remordimientos. Alejandro es cierto que coqueteó con Fiora, pero vamos, su amor de verdad sigue siendo Heather (es algo que se verá en el próximo capítulo). Y Fiora no va a ser la mala del próximo fanfic, sería destrozar un personaje que ha gustado bastante. Respecto a Tiana... Bueno, no te voy a decir que ella vaya a ganar. El destino de su hermano está en sus manos, así que va a tener que esforzarse. ¡Espero tu review, un saludo!

**Genesis - **Bueno, hombre, creo que hay formas y formas de decir las cosas. No he firmado ningún contrato que me obligue a actualizar el fanfic, así que lo actualizaré en cuanto tenga tiempo. Prefiero tardar más y hacer un capítulo bien escrito que escribirlo rápido y mal. ¡Un saludo!

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Pronto llegará el Aftermath IV que será muuuy emocionante. Después del Aftermath nos introduciremos de lleno en la final. ¿A quién queréis ver en la final de los cuatro que quedan? ¡Decidlo en vuestras reviews, por favor!

Por cierto, un último aviso: el fanfic no acabará tras la final, sino que habrá un especial al estilo "Total Drama Island" que se basará en la temática de la quinta temporada, y que decidirá qué personajes aparecerán en la próxima temporada. ¡Chan, chan, qué nervios!


	24. Capítulo 24: Aftermath IV

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 24: Aftermath IV - Lo mejor de Total Drama: World Tour Express  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

_(Música de cabecera de Total Drama: World Tour Express Aftermath. Aparece un plató de televisión. En el centro están Geoff y Bridgette sentados en un sofá. A su izquierda está la peanut gallery en la que encontramos MUY APRETADOS a Katie, Sadie, Beth, Alejandro, Trent, DJ, Gwen, Blaineley, Eva, Owen, Justin (ya recuperado de la desfiguración de su rostro), Leshawna, Izzy, Hugo, Duncan, Cody y Sierra. El público aplaude)._

-¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA!-exclamó Bridgette alegremente-. ¡Bienvenidos a Total Drama: World Tour Express, el Aftermath! ¡Yo soy Bridgette!

-¡Y yo Geoff!

-¡Y hemos vuelto!-exclamaron al unísono.

El público aplaudió enloquecido, mientras Blaineley los miraba con odio.

-¡Yo era mejor presentadora!-se quejó la rubia.

-Sí, claro, y por eso torturabas a los concursantes y los tratabas de manera despótica-dijo Bridgette, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Como bien sabéis, Chris ha conseguido hacerse otra vez con el poder de Total Drama. Como a Blaineley la contrató Hugo y Chris no la aguanta, nuestro querido presentador nos ha vuelto a poner a mí y a Bridgette a cargo del Aftermath-explicó Geoff.

-¡Así que el Aftermath ha vuelto a sus cauces de cordura! ¡Viva!-exclamó Bridgette.

-Ya, pues podíais haber hecho una galería más grande-se quejó Gwen-. ¡No cabemos!

-¡Argh, Owen se ha tirado un pedo!-lloriqueó Cody.

-¡Yuhuuuu, juguemos al twister!-exclamó Izzy, sacando una alfombra de twister y echándola por encima de Eva y DJ, que estaban sentados delante de ella.

-¡Callaos ya!-les exigió Geoff-. ¡Un poquito de seriedad, por favor!

-Nunca había habido tantos concursantes aquí, embutidos en este plató-dijo Bridgette, pensativa.

-¡Que se fastidien! ¡Que hubieran traído sillas plegables de casa!-dijo Geoff.

-No nos avisasteis, tío-dijo Duncan.

-¡Hoy tenemos un Aftermath muy especial!-exclamó Geoff-. Ya sólo quedan cuatro concursantes en pie: Harold, Courtney, Tiana y Lindsay.

-¡MENUDA BIRRIA DE FINALISTAS!-se indignó Alejandro-. Los de la temporada anterior sí que éramos carismáticos.

-¿¡Pero queréis dejar de interrumpirme!?-gritó Geoff, con la vena del cuello hinchada y echando saliva.

Todos se quedaron callados, muy quietos en su sitio.

-Así me gusta-dijo Geoff-. En fin, como iba diciendo, hoy tenemos un Aftermath súper especial. Entrevistaremos a los concursantes expulsados, ¡y además, nos adentraremos en la mente de los finalistas y haremos un repaso a sus estrategias a lo largo de la temporada!

-¿Qué estrategia ha tenido Lindsay?-preguntó inocentemente Beth.

-¡DESPUÉS LO VEREMOS, MALDITA SEA!-gritó Geoff, fuera de sí.

-Lo siento, a Geoff no le gusta mucho ser el encargado de un grupo numeroso de adolescentes-dijo Bridgette.

-¡Es que no se callan!-se quejó Geoff-. ¡Son demasiados!

-¡Geoff! Cuando tengamos hijos, ¿vas a ponerte así con ellos?

-¿Hijos...? ¡Ja, ja, ja, muy buena, Bridge!

-No estaba de broma-dijo Bridgette, muy seria de repente.

-Emm, yo... Yoo... Claro, yo tampoco... ¡BUENO, DEMOS PASO A NUESTRO PRIMER INVITADO!-exclamó Geoff.

-Uuuh, problemas en el paraíso-sonrió cruelmente Blaineley.

-Nuestra primera invitada es una de las concursantes más emblemáticas de la historia de Total Drama. Seamos serios: ¿quién no ha oído hablar de ella?-dijo Geoff.

-¡YO!-exclamó Sadie.

-¡Tú sí!-se enfureció Geoff-. ¡Cállate!

-¡Con todos ustedes, Heather!-presentó Bridgette.

La joven chica entró en el plató con cara de mal humor, los brazos cruzados y dando largas zancadas. Se sentó en el sillón sin saludar al público y lanzó una mirada envenenada a Geoff y Bridgette. Cuando ellos se la quedaron mirando fijamente, ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, Heather-comentó Geoff-. Sigues tan simpática y dulce... ¡Como siempre!

Los miembros de la _peanut gallery _lanzaron una carcajada cruel. Heather los miró con furia.

-Esto es un asco. Ni siquiera quería venir aquí-dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Bridgette.

-Quizá se siente avergonzada por haber fracasado estrepitosamente... ¡otra vez!-apuntó cruelmente Gwen.

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclamó Heather, haciendo un amago de lanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Tranquila, Heather!-la calmó Bridgette-. Gwen solo intenta provocarte.

-Es que la odio-dijo Gwen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como todos por aquí-comentó Trent, como si tal cosa.

-¿¡Pero por qué!? ¡Las dos últimas temporadas no os hice nada!-exclamó Heather-. Es cierto, en Total Drama Island jugué sucio con vosotros, ¡pero es hora de que lo superéis ya! Courtney, Duncan, Justin, Alejandro, Blaineley, Tiana... ¡Todos os han tratado mucho peor, y soy yo la que se lleva todo el odio!

-Escucha, Heather-dijo Geoff, suavemente, sujetándole la mano con ternura-. Todos los concursos necesitan a alguien a quien odiar y en quien descargar su ira... Ésa es tu función en este concurso.

-¡Pues me niego! ¡Os vais a enterar! ¡GRRRRRRRR!

-En fin. Cuéntanos, Heather-dijo Bridgette-. ¿Cómo ha sido tu experiencia en esta temporada? Eres una de las concursantes q...

-¿¡Me dejas responder!?-exclamó ella-. ¡Esta temporada ha sido una auténtica BIRRIA! ¡Me he quedado muy lejos del puesto que ansiaba!

-¿Qué puesto?

-La primera posición, idiota. Siempre me quedo MUY cerca de ganar el millón...

-Bueno, esta vez no has estado tan cerca-apuntó Geoff-. Has quedado octava, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Octava de veintidós concursantes! ¡Vosotros nunca habéis llegado tan lejos!

-¿Qué opinión tienes de los finalistas? ¿Quién crees que va a ganar?-preguntó Geoff.

-Son cuatro perdedores. Lindsay, que lo único que sabe hacer bien es pintarse las uñas; Courtney, que con cada temporada que pasa se vuelve más psicópata; Tiana, la única que ha hecho algo por ganar y aun así son todo sucias trampas... ¡Y EL PEOR DE LOS PERDEDORES, HAROLD!

-Es cierto que son cuatro finalistas un tanto peculiares-comentó Geoff-. Pero todas las temporadas han tenido cuatro finalistas muy peculiares.

-¡ES CIERTO!-exclamó Sierra, saltando al centro de plató con un doble tirabuzón-. ¡La primera temporada tuvo a Owen, Gwen, Heather y Duncan! ¡La segunda a Duncan, Owen, Courtney y Beth! ¡Y la tercera a Heather, Alejandro, MI CODY y yo!

-Como véis, con la única excepción que soy yo, no hay ningún concursante válido en esas finales-dijo Heather, meneando su larga melena.

-Entonces, ¿por quién apuestas?-preguntó Geoff.

-Por Tiana. Machacará a Courtney en la próxima prueba, acabará con Harold y con Lindsay y al que deje vivo para la final se lo comerá entonces.

-¡Muy bien, muchas gracias, Heather!-exclamó Bridgette. Heather se levantó y se fue hacia la _peanut gallery_. Apartó a Beth de un empujón, tirándola de su sitio, y se sentó en él.

-Ya que Heather menciona a Tiana, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un repaso a su trayectoria en el concurso?-propuso Geoff. Bridgette asintió, alegremente.

La pantalla del centro se encendió, y en ella apareció una imagen de la finalista Tiana: una chica alta, de larga melena negra, ojos verdes y un vestido corto del mismo color, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y que se sujetaba a sus hombros con unos finísimos tirantes.

-La única de las novedades de esta temporada que ha logrado llegar más allá de los seis finalistas. Una joven fuerte y determinada, pero a la vez cruel y manipuladora. Tiana llegó a esta temporada pisando fuerte, cuando en la prueba en Australia engañó a Trent haciéndole creer que estaba enamorada de él y así provocando que el equipo de éste perdiera la prueba.

En la pantalla de plasma aparecieron las imágenes que mencionaba Geoff:

* * *

><p><em>Trent había acompañado a Tiana a donde les había dejado el tren una hora antes con la esperanza de que el McLean Express hubiera vuelto, pero no fue así, por lo que se quedaron ahí sentados, esperando.<em>

_-Trent…-dijo ella, tristemente-. Tendrías que volver con tu equipo, no quiero que pierdas por mi culpa…_

_-No te preocupes-dijo Trent, animándola-. Es más importante el bienestar de una persona.  
><em>

_-Por cierto… ¿Tú tienes algo con… con Gwen?-preguntó Tiana, nerviosa._

_-Tuvimos algo hace tiempo, y… eh… pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_-He visto cómo la miras. Veo que ella es importante para ti._

_-Sí, vine a Total Drama con la intención de recuperarla, pero creo que ella está muy bien con Duncan._

_-No sé, pero yo creo que un chico como tú no debe sufrir por una chica como ella-le consoló Tiana, y Trent empezó a verla de otra manera._

_(...)_

_A las dos horas de comenzar la prueba, el McLean Express llegó de nuevo a donde les había dejado al principio._

_-¡Somos los primeros!-exclamó Leshawna.  
><em>

_-Me temo que no podéis ganar si no estáis todos-dijo Chris, señalando la ausencia de Tiana._

_-¡Estoy aquí, Chris!-dijo ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto, y echó a correr a donde estaban sus compañeros._

_-Pero…-se extrañó Trent-. ¿Y tu pie? ¿No te dolía el…?_

_-Ah, pues se ve que ya no-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro angelical._

_-Tú…-musitó Trent._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡PERO SERÉIS ******!-exclamó Trent, furioso-. ¿¡Por qué tenéis que recordar esas imágenes!?

-¡Porque fue lo que hizo que descubriéramos que Tiana era una bruja manipuladora!-contestó Geoff, alegremente.

-No te preocupes, Trentie-le dijo Sadie-. Nos vengaremos de Tiana. Je, je, je...

-¿Qué tramáis vosotras dos?

-Las he visto echar chili en unos bombones con una jeringuilla-dijo Beth, desde el suelo.

-Uno a uno, Tiana fue acabando con todos los concursantes que se le pusieron por delante-siguió contando Bridgette-. Mandó una carta falsa a DJ haciéndose pasar por su madre y provocando que el chico abandonara el concurso; saboteó la prueba de Noah en las cataratas del Niágara, lo que provocó la caída de Eva; engañó a Owen para que casi asesinara a Lindsay, lo que hizo que Owen fuera expulsado por sus compañeros... Y hasta consiguió librarse de Fiora con una jugada un tanto sucia.

* * *

><p><em>-Fiora, debes abandonar el tren-dijo Chris, sonriendo. Le tendió el casco, las rodilleras y las coderas.<em>

_Fue entonces cuando Fiora vio a Justin y Tiana asomados a la puerta del vagón con una sonrisa. Tiana parecía particularmente satisfecha. Izzy y Noah, al estar de espaldas, no vieron nada._

_-¡TÚ!-exclamó Fiora, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Tú eres quien lo ha planeado todo! ¡Tenía que haberlo sospechado desde el principio!_

_-¿Qué?-Noah e Izzy se giraron, pero en la puerta no había nadie._

_-¡Era ella, chicos! ¡Ella lo había planeado todo, ella orquestró mi expulsión! ¡La tramposa es T...!-pero justo en ese momento Chris la empujó y Fiora cayó gritando del tren._

_-¡Chris!-dijo Noah-. ¡Estaba a punto de revelar algo importante!_

_-Es un show de 30 minutos, no podemos perder el tiempo con las divagaciones de una concursante-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros, y abandonó el vagón._

* * *

><p>-Continuó la oleada de expulsiones provocadas por Tiana: Justin (al que además desfiguró), Leshawna, Izzy... ¡Pero Fiora volvió! Quizá el golpe más duro para la estrategia de Tiana. Para acabar con ella y con su otra gran molestia, Noah, Tiana se alió con Ezekiel. Una alianza un tanto peculiar, pero eficaz a su manera. Ezekiel se encargaba de sabotear las pruebas de los demás para que Tiana pudiera ganar fácilmente. Los concursantes tardaron bastante en darse cuenta de esta terrible alianza.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Courtney se colaba por la ventana del molino de Tiana. Al escuchar una voz de hombre conocida, se detuvo en seco y sin hacer ruido. ¿Con quién estaba aliada Tiana? ¿Con Harold o con Noah?<em>

_-Mmm, querido, hacemos un equipo estupendo-decía la voz de Tiana desde el piso de abajo-. Contigo, ganar este concurso va a ser pan comido._

_-Pero recuerda, tenemos que ir a por Noah. ¡Quiero venganza!-dijo la voz de hombre._

_-Ah, tranquilo. Noah no llegará a la final-sonrió Tiana, con una risita-. No te preocupes por eso._

_-Entonces vale, eh. Voy a acercarme a otros molinos._

_Courtney se quedó paralizada. Ya caía en quién era esa voz. No, no era la de Harold._

_**"¿¡EZEKIEL!?"**_

* * *

><p>-En esa misma prueba fue cuando descubrimos las motivaciones de Tiana, por qué hacía todo eso: su hermano pequeño está en estado grave, por culpa de una terrible enfermedad-contó Geoff.<p>

-Tiana necesita el dinero para curar a su hermano pequeño. Si no gana, está perdido...-dijo Bridgette, con la voz tomada. Estaba muy seria.

-¡Qué motivos tan nobles! ¡Mucho mejores que los de cualquiera de vosotros!-exclamó Geoff, señalando a la _peanut gallery_.

-¡Eh, que yo quería abrir una perrera municipal en mi ciudad!-exclamó Duncan.

-¡Qué dices!-se indignó Gwen-. Si me contaste que querías el dinero para irte a vivir la vida a Estados Unidos.

-Ya, bueno, tenía diversos planes-mintió Duncan descaradamente.

-Y eso ha sido todo sobre Tiana-exclamó Geoff-. Una de las grandes sorpresas de esta temporada. ¿Qué puesto conseguirá? ¿Se llevará el millón de dólares?

-¡MÁS VALE QUE NO!-exclamó Eva, agresivamente-. Si no me encargaré yo misma de igualarle las puntas.

-¡Hala, Eva, no sabía que eras peluquera!-exclamó Katie, alegremente.

Eva se lanzó sobre ella, enloquecida.

-¡Eh, deja a nuestra amiga!-gritó Beth, y ella y Sadie se tiraron sobre Eva.

-¡Calmaos ya!-pidió Geoff-. Es el momento de dar paso a nuestro siguiente invitado. El hombre más torpe y lento de Total Drama que aun así os ha superado a todos vosotros-señaló a los chicos de la galería.

-¡Eh, yo me dejé ganar!-exclamó Hugo, y otros chicos corearon lo mismo.

-Sí, sí, seguro... ¡Demos paso a Tyler! ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

Tyler entró en el plató saludando al público y mandando besos a las chicas, que gritaban su nombre extasiadas. Se sentó en el sillón y miró con una sonrisa a Geoff y Bridgette.

-Bueno, bueno, Tyler, séptimo puesto. ¿Cómo te sientes?-sonrió Geoff.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Soy uno de los concursantes más legendarios de Total Drama! ¡WOOOHOOOHOHOOOO!

-Por Dios-dijo Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Sólo has quedado séptimo. Es patético.

-¡Oye, que tú has quedado octava!-se indignó Tyler.

-Chicos, chicos...-los calmó Bridgette-. Tyler, cuéntanos, ¿qué opinas de los concursantes que quedan?

-¡Estoy convencido de que Lindsay va a ganar! ¡Va a llegar a la final y... y va a ganar! Y, eso... Eso será bueno.

-¿Y qué piensas de Courtney y Tiana?

-Son dos chicas malignas-dijo Tyler-. Son unas manipuladoras y se han aprovechado de Lindsay y Harold. Son unas chicas malas, malas.

-¿A quién odias más?-preguntó Geoff.

-¡A Tiana! ¡Ella convenció a Lindsay de que me expulsara! Y seguro que Lindsay se siente muy, muy culpable por lo que pasó...

Blaineley salió corriendo al plató y apartó a Tyler de un empujón.

-¡Qué birria de preguntas hacéis! ¿¡Por qué no rememoramos una situación que pasó en el desafío en el que fue expulsado Tyler!?-dijo pícaramente, sacando un mando de TV del escote.

Apuntó a la pantalla de plasma y pulsó un botón. Aparecieron unas imágenes de los concursantes en el Caribe, con Tyler yaciendo medio muerto en la arena.

_-¡Tyler! ¡Tyler, no te mueras!-exclamó Lindsay, dejando a Tyler en la arena._

_-¡Rápido, hay que hacerle el boca a boca!-exclamó Tiana, tirándose sobre él._

_-¡APÁRTATE, ARPÍA!-gritó Lindsay, dando un empujón a Tiana._

_-Dejadme a mí, yo fui monitora de campamento y estudié un año para ATS-dijo Courtney._

_-¡Tú tampoco!-dijo Lindsay, abrazándose al incosnciente Tyler._

_-Bueno, lo haré yo-dijo Harold, encogiéndose de hombros-. Vi cómo se hacía en un videojuego._

_Harold se agachó sobre Tyler y posó los labios sobre los de éste, transmitiéndole su respiración. Tras varios intentos, Tyler recuperó la consciencia._

_-¡Tyler! ¡Estás bien, Tyler!-exclamó Lindsay, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Pues claro... Uhm, ¿por qué me sabe la boca a zarzaparrilla?_

_-Es lo que sirvieron hoy en el comedor-dijo Harold, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡PUAJ, PUAJ!-Tyler hizo ademán de vomitar sobre la arena._

El público se tronchaba de risa, al igual que la _peanut gallery_. Tyler estaba abochornadísimo, rojo como un tomate, en el suelo. Blaineley le miraba con malicia.

-¡Qué hermosa imagen! ¿Sabe Lindsay lo de tu relación con Harold, Tyler?-le dijo con malicia.

-¡Blaineley!-dijo Bridgette, furiosa-. Sólo le estaba salvando la vida. No seas cruel.

-Aun así, la única otra persona que sabe cómo son los labios de Harold es Leshawna, y sólo hay que ver cómo acabó la cosa para saber cómo son los labios de Harold-sonrió la rubia de vestido rojo pasión.

-Bueno, son unos labios un tanto ásperos, como su voz...-comentó Leshawna.

-¡Eeewww! ¡Dejemos de hablar de Harold!-pidió Heather.

-En fin, Tyler. Creo que la respuesta es obvia, pero cuéntanos... ¿Quién crees que va a ganar?-preguntó Geoff, mientras Blaineley volvía a su sitio.

-¡LINDSAY!-exclamó decidido Tyler-. Ella es la mejor, y va a ganar.

-Tal y como esperábamos-se encogió de hombros Bridgette-. Así que ahora es el turno de hacer un repaso de la trayectoria de Lindsay en esta temporada.

Tyler aplaudió enloquecido, mientras en la pantalla de plasma apareció una imagen de la hermosa Lindsay, con su larga melena rubia, su pañuelo azul y sus ojos del mismo color.

-Lindsay es una de las concursantes más carismáticas de Total Drama-explicó Geoff al público-. Fue una de las participantes más constantes de las dos primeras temporadas, perdiendo siempre de forma injusta e imprevista y nunca por recibir el mayor número de votos de forma limpia.

-Esta temporada parecía más despistada que nunca. Sigue sin saberse el nombre de un solo concursante... Y eso incluye a su novio, Tyler.

* * *

><p><em>La puerta del vagón se abrió y por ella entró Tyler, cargado con una bandeja de gofres:<em>

_-¡Lindsay!-la llamó, y ella se acercó._

_-¡Hola, Tyson! ¿Qué tal en el vagón de lujo?_

_-Pero Lindsay, me llamo Tyler… ¡Soy tu novio y aún no te sabes mi nombre!-dijo él, triste._

_-¡Ah! Yo tengo un novio. Se llama Tyler, pero no estoy segura de quién es._

_-Esto, Lindsay… Te he traído algunos gofres del vagón de lujo, para que desayunes bien._

_-¡Gofres!-exclamó Owen, y se lanzó sobre la bandeja que traía Tyler._

_-Vaya, muchas gracias-dijo Lindsay, y cogió un gofre de la bandeja de la que Owen se había apoderado-. Eres muy amable._

_-Gracias-dijo él, sonrojado-. Pensaba que… Bueno… Tú y yo podríamos ir a… Ya sabes…_

_Pero Lindsay ya no le escuchaba. Se sentó a la mesa de su equipo y se puso a hablar con Gwen, no sin antes llamarla "Gretchen"._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Durante varias pruebas Lindsay fue de una inutilidad nula para sus compañeros, aunque su estupidez resultó ser una ayuda para su equipo en el concurso de preguntas y respuestas de Chris. Después de eso, no volvió a ser de gran ayuda para su equipo. En la prueba en las Cataratas del Niágara se vengó de Heather por todo lo que le hizo en la isla, y en la prueba del lago Ness casi es asesinada por Tiana. Prueba tras prueba, Lindsay parecía una auténtica carga para su equipo, pero al menos logró recordar a Tyler.

* * *

><p><em>Tyler y Lindsay caminaban por la playa. Lindsay iba un par de pasos por detrás del castaño, sin comprender qué era lo que pretendía el chico.<em>

_-Tyson, tenemos que ir a hacer la prueba-dijo Lindsay-. Si no vamos, Cristie me quemará las yemas de los dedos con un mechero, y..._

_-¡Lindsay, tienes que recordarme! Recuerda-dijo el chico, señalando el Muelle de la Vergüenza-, fue aquí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, debajo del muelle, durante aquella prueba de mate... Por favor, recuérdalo..._

_-Lo siento...-dijo Lindsay, con una cara triste-. Lo siento, es que no me acuerdo._

_Lindsay parecía sincera, así que Tyler decidió no insistir más._

_-Ahh...-suspiró el chico-. Es imposible. No puedes recordarme._

_Tyler se puso de espaldas a ella y empezó a caminar, alejándose de Lindsay. Fue entonces cuando Lindsay se fijó en cierta parte de la anatomía del chico, que le traía recuerdos, muchos recuerdos de aquella isla, de la prueba de talentos... ¡Eso era, el trasero de Tyler!_

_-¡Tyler!-exclamó Lindsay-. ¡Tyler, eres tú! ¡Creí que habías muerto tras la prueba de París!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Lindsay? ¿ME RECUERDAS?-exclamó el chico de la cinta roja._

_-¡Sí, Tyler!-dijo la rubia-. ¡No me puedo creer que estés vivo!_

_-¡Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-gritó Tyler, y su grito resonó por toda la isla._

* * *

><p>-Me emociono-dijo sinceramente Tyler-. Mi relación con Lindsay siempre ha sido perfecta, nunca nos hemos engañado y...<p>

-Pero Tyler no tardó en traicionarla.

-¡OUCH!

* * *

><p><em>Una vez Harold fue alcanzado y eliminado de la prueba, dejando únicamente a Lindsay y Tyler en pie, Tyler llevó a cabo su gran caballerosidad...<em>

_-¡Chef Hatchet! ¡Lindsay está aquí!-gritó, echando a Lindsay de la casa árbol y encerrándose en ella._

_-¡Tyyyleeeerrrrr!-gritó Lindsay, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar._

_Lindsay comenzó a correr, huyendo del Chef._

_-¡No te preocupes, Lindsay!-dijo Tyler-. ¡Es solo para ganar la prueba, no te pasará nada!_

_-¡Pero...! ¡Ahhh!_

_Lindsay fue aplastada por el Chef Hatchet mientras los 9 concursantes que observaban ahogaban un grito._

* * *

><p>-¡Solo lo hice para ganar la prueba!-se justificó Tyler, mientras Sierra, Katie, Sadie y Beth le miraban con odio.<p>

-Gran forma de justificarte, cielo-le sonrió Blaineley.

-¡No es justo tío!

-Pero esta traición tan manifiesta sirvió para que Lindsay decidiera intentar volverse más inteligente-comentó Geoff.

-Solo para fallar estrepitosamente-terminó Bridgette.

-Ya lo dice el dicho: "Tonto eres, y tonto seguirás"-recitó Heather.

-Ese dicho no existe-le dijo Leshawna.

-Calla, Chocolandra-sonrió Heather.

-Finalmente, Lindsay se volvió una concursante temible y consiguió ganar algunas pruebas... ¡Y perdonó finalmente a Tyler!-contó Geoff-. Y esa ha sido nuestra rememoración sobre Lindsay.

-¡Lindsay es genial!-dijo Beth, con ojos de enamorada-. Es muy inteligente, aunque parezca lo contrario...

-Efectivamente, parece lo contrario-apuntó sarcásticamente Duncan.

-Pasemos ahora con nuestra siguiente invitada-sonrió Bridgette-. ¡Hoy estamos que no paramos!

-Se ve que no tienen mucho contenido para hacer un programa interesante-le susurró Cody a Sierra.

-¡CHIIICOOOOOOOOS! ¡Cody ha dicho que no tenéis contenido interesante!-gritó Sierra.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué se lo dices!?-gritó Cody.

-Como aspirante a futura presentadora del Aftermath, no puedo tolerar ni que mi Cody insulte al programa-dijo Sierra, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como íbamos diciendo, ella ya ha estado en el Aftermath, pero nunca está de más tenerla de nuevo. Con todos ustedes... ¡FIORA!

La chica rubia entró llevando su característico top azul y sus shorts, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, y se sentó en el asiento de los invitados.

-¿No vienes un poco casual para ser éste un programa de alto standing?-preguntó Geoff.

-¿Éste? ¿Un programa de QUÉ? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Fiora empezó a desternillarse de la risa, al igual que el público y la mayoría de los miembros de la _peanut gallery._

-¡OS HE DICHO QUE NO OS METÁIS CON ESTE PROGRAMA!-gritó Sierra, cogiendo una metralleta de cacahuetes y disparando al público y a Fiora alternativamente.

-Sierra, no estás bien de la cabeza-le comentó Alejandro, casualmente.

-En fin, cuéntanos, Fiora-dijo Geoff-. Parece que Tiana ha sido más inteligente que tú.

-Pues sí-reconoció amargamente Fiora-. Me dejé llevar, qué se le va a hacer.

-¿Crees que ella ya contaba con eso?-preguntó Bridgette.

-Estoy segura al 100%-afirmó Fiora-. Es una zorra manipuladora, y...

-¡EH, EH, EH! ¡Alto, amiga! No creo que podamos usar ese tipo de palabras en este programa-la cortó Geoff, asustado.

-Lo siento, pero es que es lo que es-se justificó Fiora.

-Es increíble el cambio que has pegado respecto a los primeros programas-comentó Heather, asombrada.

-¿Te quieres callar, Heather?-le espetó Geoff-. ¿¡No has tenido suficiente protagonismo en todos los capítulos en los que has estado!?

-No, pero Heather tiene razón-reconoció Bridgette-. Fiora al principio era dulce y callada, pero en cuanto Tiana logró expulsarla por primera vez...

-Se convirtió en una Mary Sue luchadora-sonrió Sierra con presteza.

-Algo así-asintió Fiora-. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver a Total Drama, decidí que tenía que vengarme de Tiana a toda costa. No lo conseguí. Quizá este es uno de esos programas en los que los malos ganan...

-Veremos qué es lo que acaba siendo-dijo Geoff-. ¡Eh, Fiora! ¿Y tú a quién vas a apoyar?

-Bueno, Lindsay me cae muy bien, pero creo que Harold se merece ganar más que nadie-contestó Fiora, mientras la cara de Harold (quitándose cera del oído con el dedo meñique) aparecía en la pantalla de plasma.

-Harold, el pequeño Napoleón de este concurso-sonrió Geoff-. Me sorprende que haya llegado tan lejos.

-A TODOS nos sorprende-apuntó Trent, y todos los concursantes asintieron, asombrados.

-Eh, pobre Harold-se quejó Fiora-. Él es uno de los concursantes más buenos que ha tenido esta bazofia.

-Si con bueno quieres decir "raro" y con bazofia quieres decir "bazofia", estoy de acuerdo-sonrió Gwen.

-Hagamos un repaso de la trayectoria de Harold-propuso Geoff.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No me lo esperaba!-apuntó sarcásticamente Duncan.

-Harold ha sido uno de los concursantes más incosistentes de la temporada, pasando de ser un completo inútil a la salvación de su equipo en varias ocasiones-rememoró Geoff.

-Su grupo nunca se vio en un serio peligro gracias a las manipulaciones de Tiana-dijo Brigette-, pero aun así Harold siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudar a su equipo con ideas un tanto... extravagantes.

* * *

><p><em>-A ver-dijo Harold-. El monstruo del lago Ness podría esconderse en lugares húmedos y fríos, y...<em>

_-El lago Ness es un lugar húmedo y frío-le cortó Heather._

_-Pero, me refiero, ¿qué hay más frío que el fondo del lago?-preguntó el chico._

_-El polo norte-apuntó Cody._

_-Digo en este lago-se hartó Harold-. ¡NADA! ¡Hay que ir al fondo del lago!_

_-Lo siento, pero el traje de buceo lo tienen las Ardillas-dijo Leshawna._

_-Da igual-dijo Harold, y sacó una cuerda-. ¿Quién se atreve a sumergirse un ratito?_

_-¡NI DE BROMA!-dijo Heather y le dio un manotazo, haciendo que a Harold se le cayera la cuerda al lago._

* * *

><p>-Sí, Harold siempre estuvo a salvo gracias a Tiana, y eso hizo que se pasara gran parte de la primera mitad de la temporada tonteando con las demás concursantes. Es un auténtico casanova... o al menos lo intenta-dijo Geoff.<p>

-Después de la expulsión de Fiora y Leshawna, Harold se quedó sin chicas a las que acosar-sonrió Bridgette.

* * *

><p><em>Cody y Harold estaban en el vagón comedor desayunando unas gachas insípidas con leche pasada.<em>

_-Es increíble que hayamos tardado tanto en perder a alguien, ¿verdad?-sonrió Cody._

_-Pobre Leshawna...-dijo Harold, triste-. Ella no se merecía irse._

_-Bueno, es cierto que Heather es muy mala, pero... Leshawna fue la culpable de lo que pasó en el Polo Norte-dijo Cody, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Quizá tengas razón-dijo Harold-, pero aun así me siento culpable por haber dejado que echaran a mi Chocolandra._

* * *

><p>-¡Ese chico está muy mal!-se quejó Leshawna-. ¿¡Qué es eso de Chocolandra!? ¡Está LOCO!<p>

-Harold demostró ser un gran estratega cuando los equipos se disolvieron-dijo entonces Geoff-. Pero, tío, es que a veces perdía porque se dejaba llevar por sus desconcertantes sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>-Noah, sal tú-dijo entonces Fiora, dándole su llave-. No es justo que Courtney te haya traicionado. Te mereces ganar.<em>

_Harold y Noah se quedaron paralizados ante la decisión de Fiora._

_-¡Yo no voy a salir!-dijo Noah, devolviéndosela-. No necesito la inmunidad para nada. Pero tú eres **su** objetivo, Fiora. Así que sopesa bien lo que vas a hacer._

_Fiora se giró hacia Harold. Él le tendía su llave, pero ella no la cogió._

_-Eres una cabezona-dijo Harold, y miró a Noah. Éste asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta._

_Cada uno con su llave abrieron la puerta, cogieron a Fiora por los hombros, la cual se resistió pataleando, y la echaron fuera. La puerta se cerró al momento._

* * *

><p>-Ese fue un detalle muy bonito-dijo Fiora, enternecida.-Pero finalmente Harold demostró ser una gran ayuda cuando derrotó a Tiana en la prueba del Caribe.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Bien, una vez reincorporado Tyler tras su pequeño incidente con el caimán vamos a hacer el recuento de cocos. Echad todos vuestros cocos en vuestras respectivas cestas.<em>

_Así lo hicieron los concursantes. Anastasia pasó a contar los cocos que tenían cada uno._

_-Courtney: 13. Tiana: 20. Fiora: 9. Tyler: 2._

_Tiana sonreía, mientras Noah, Harold y Lindsay contemplaban a Anastasia conteniendo la respiración._

_-Noah: 10. Lindsay: 3. Harold: ... ¡24!_

_-¡BIEEEEEEEEN!-exclamó Harold, mientras a Tiana se le desorbitaba la mirada._

_-¡N-No puede ser!-exclamó Tiana._

_Fiora abrazó a Harold encantada. Al fin era su oportunidad de librarse de Tiana, ya que ésta no había conseguido la inmunidad y podía ser votada. Todo empezaba a ser maravilloso._

* * *

><p>-Lástima que Lindsay hiciera que se torcieran las cosas para ambos-dijo Heather al ver esas imágenes.<p>

-Y eso ha sido todo sobre Harold.

-¡Estoy segura de que Harold va a ganar!-dijo Fiora, confiada-. Es un chico muy inteligente, no creo que Tiana y Courtney puedan con él.

-Bueno, de hecho ambas lo han engañado en varias ocasiones-apuntó Alejandro.

-Cállate-le espetó Fiora.

-¡EH, POR CIERTO!-exclamó Tyler-. ¿Qué ha sido de Ezekiel?

Geoff y Bridgette se miraron, mientras Fiora ponía cara de interés.

-Lo echaron del tren, y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a saber de él-dijo Blaineley.

-Ese chico es escalofriante-apuntó Tyler-. Da mucho miedo.

-¡Eso no es así!-exclamó Beth, triste.

-Ezekiel es simplemente terrorífico, pero ya es historia-zanjó Bridgette-. ¿Por qué no damos paso a nuestro último invitado?

-¡Noah!-exclamó Fiora, alegremente, mientras se sentaba en la _peanut gallery_.

-¡Eh, rubita, aquí no cabes!-exclamó Eva, apartándola.

-¡Aquí tampoco!-dijo Owen, apartándola también.

-¡Eh, me estás pisando!-se quejó Duncan, haciendo lo mismo.

-¿¡Queréis parar!? ¡No soy un pinball!

-¡Aquí tenemos a nuestro último invitado! Con todos ustedes... ¡Noah!

Noah entró en el plató saludando a todo el mundo, pero antes de poder sentarse fue placado por Izzy, quien se había lanzado sobre él riendo.

-¡NOAAAAAH! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Ha sido muy aburrido sin ti!-dijo, mientras él intentaba zafarse bajo el peso de la chica.

-¡Izzy! ¡Me haces daño!

Izzy se levantó y levantó a Noah con solo la fuerza de dos de sus dedos. Acto seguido, abrazó al chico mientras Noah correspondía al abrazo.

-¡Ooooooh! ¡Qué linda pareja!-exclamó Sierra.

-¡Mentira! ¡No lo son!-se indignó Owen-. Noah, pensé que eras mi amigo...

Noah e Izzy se sentaron en el sillón, frente a Geoff y Bridgette.

-Vaya, la pareja del año-sonrió Bridgette.

-Una pareja MUY peculiar-apuntó Geoff, asombrado-. En serio, ¿Noah e Izzy? ¡Antes habría visto posible la relación de Noah y Cody!

-¡EEEEEH! ¡Cody es mío!-gritó Sierra, indignada-. Aunque tengo que reconocer que como fangirl de este show la idea me atrae...

-Noah, es la primera vez que llegas tan lejos. Siempre te han eliminado relativamente pronto-comentó Geoff.

-Es la primera vez que me esfuerzo de veras-dijo Noah.

-Qué mentiroso, bien que te esforzabas en la temporada anterior hasta que éste te eliminó-apuntó cruelmente Blaineley, mientras señalaba a Alejandro.

-Bueno, pero es la primera vez que no me bombardean el intento-se corrigió Noah, mirando con odio a Blaineley.

-Has sido un gran concursante, de hecho no pareces el mismo Noah de siempre-comentó Bridgette-. ¿Quizá tiene algo que ver con cierta pelirroja?

-¿¡PELIRROJA!? ¡Noah! ¿¡Estás enamorado de una pelirroja!?-gritó Izzy, furiosa-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi madre siempre lo decía, los hombres son el MAL!

-Izzy, esa pelirroja eres tú-dijo Bridgette, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, es cierto. Yo tengo el pelo rojo-sonrió tontamente Izzy.

-Sí, puede que intentar proteger a Izzy y a Fiora de Tiana me motivara a esforzarme más...-dijo Noah.

-Qué mentiroso-dijo otra vez Blaineley-. Si tú no supiste que Tiana era mala hasta que te lo dijo Fiora, y para aquellas Izzy ya estaba expulsada.

-Entiéndeme, Blaineley-le dijo Noah-. Nuestro equipo estaba siendo diezmado con cada prueba que pasaba, era lógico que sospechase que ALGUIEN nos estaba saboteando.

-Y aun así, nunca fuiste lo suficientemente listo como para sospechar que era Tiana quien estaba detrás de todo-apuntó Geoff con malicia.

-Estaba siendo CONVENIENTEMENTE ingenuo-dijo Izzy, y guiñó un ojo al público.

-¿Qué dice ésta?-se asombró Bridgette.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de los cuatro finalistas?-preguntó Geoff.

Noah se quedó un rato pensativo, y finalmente dijo:

-Courtney es mala, pero creo que ganar sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, para ver si así pierde un poco esa locura que le ha entrado. Tiana es malísima, pero sus motivos son nobles, al menos. Lindsay es bastante tonta, pero se está esforzando mucho para demostrar lo que vale. Y para Harold es una cuestión de autoestima más que de otra cosa.

-Ostras, acaba de psicoanalizar a los finalistas-dijo Gwen, con la boca abierta.

-Entonces, en tu opinión, ¿quién debería ganar?-preguntó Bridgette.

-Hombre, a mí me da igual-dijo Noah, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero supongo que queréis hacer un resumen de los mejores momentos de Courtney, así que para haceros un favor digo que quiero que gane ella.

-¡Ajá, así es! ¡Muy bien, señores, con todos ustedes: la trayectoria de Courtney en Total Drama: World Tour Express-dijo Bridgette.

La imagen de Courtney apareció en la pantalla del centro del plató, y una azafata repartió una copia de su libro de reglas a todos los miembros del público como recuerdo.

-Courtney es una de las más psicóticas, histéricas y peligrosas concursantes de Total Drama-dijo Geoff-. En el mismo primer programa, se cambió de equipo a las _Ardillas Chillonas _para bombardear la relación de Duncan y Gwen desde dentro. Además, esta temporada traía un arma peligrosa consigo: su libro de reglas.

* * *

><p><em>-Usasteis ayuda externa para completar la prueba-afirmó Chris, y los miembros de las Ardillas miraron a Hugo, furiosos-. Así que, ¡estáis fuera! Hoy tendréis que mandar a alguien a casa.<em>

_-¡Maldición!-se lamentó Duncan._

_Pero justo entonces, mientras los Puños gritaban alegremente sin creerse su golpe de suerte, habló una vocecilla muy conocida por todos…_

_-No tan deprisa, Chris-Courtney se acercó a Chris con el famoso libro de reglas en la mano-. En las reglas pone lo siguiente: "Apartado 8.2.: Víveres y pruebas – Si los concursantes se encuentran en situaciones infrahumanas y necesitan víveres para su supervivencia podrán usar ayuda externa para conseguirlos"._

_-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Chris, y cogió el libro de reglas-. Pues es verdad que lo pone… Chef, ¿cuándo añadimos esta norma?-le preguntó Chris, pero como toda respuesta obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Chef._

_-Así que no puedes eliminarnos por esto, va contra las reglas-sentenció Courtney, con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_-Bien, pues entonces, ¡pierden los Puños de Fuego!-anunció Chris._

_-¡NO!-gritó Blaineley-. ¡Han… han hecho trampa!_

_-Se siente, Blaineley, ya oíste a la chica, ¡han respetado las reglas! Parece que con Courtney no se puede jugar-dijo Chris._

* * *

><p>-Además, Courtney intentó expulsar a Gwen y a Duncan desde el primer momento. Previendo esto, Gwen se sacrificó por Duncan y se autoexpulsó para disminuir la furia de Courtney... Y destruyó, además, el libro de reglas de Courtney.<p>

Gwen y Duncan compartieron una sonrisa tímida.

-Courtney se esforzó para ganar todas y cada una de las pruebas, pero la ingente cantidad de incompetentes en su grupo hicieron que en más de una ocasión Courtney perdiera la cabeza. Pero eso no le sorprende a nadie, ¿uh? En cualquier caso, la relación entre Duncan y Courtney se puso... INTERESANTE, por decir algo.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Courtney?-se asombró Duncan.<em>

_-Duncan… ¿Por qué no me nominaste? Podías haber conseguido que me echaran y haber vengado a Gwen-dijo la chica._

_-Hiciste más en la prueba que Hugo y Justin, eso es todo._

_-Pero, aun así…-insistió ella, pero Duncan la interrumpió:_

_-Mira, Courtney, yo no te odio ni nada. Nuestra relación acabó un poco así, pero… Bueno, eso no significa que te odie, ¿vale? Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste a…_

_Él también fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por los labios de Courtney. Se quedó paralizado y, cuando pudo reaccionar ante el beso de la chica, Courtney ya se había separado y había echado a correr._

_-¿Qué demonios ha pasado…?_

* * *

><p>-Duncan y Courtney estuvieron tonteando durante muchas pruebas, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable y Duncan fue expulsado. Allí descubrimos los auténticos colores de Courtney...<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Duncan, Lindsay, hoy uno de vosotros se va a quedar sin billete de tren.<em>

_-¡Dáselo ya a Lindsay!-exclamó entonces Courtney, con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Sí, ¿por qué no? ... ¡Lindsay!-Chris le tiró el billete a la cara, provocando que la chica cayera de espaldas de su asiento._

_-¡Auch!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Estoy... fuera?-dijo Duncan, asombrado._

_-¡JA!-rió Courtney, levantándose de su sitio y riendo como una maníaca._

_-¿Courtney?-se asombró Duncan-. ¿Esto es cosa tuya?_

_-¡Al fin! ¡AL FIN HE PODIDO VENGARME! ¡Tú! ¡Eres un monstruo, Duncan! ¡Eres la persona más patética, más asquerosa y más tramposa que ha pisado este concurso! ¡Eres un manipulador bastardo, un chulito y sobre todo un COBARDE! ¡Si ya no me amabas, si ya no querías nada conmigo, lo ÚNICO que tenías que hacer era decírmelo a MÍ antes de besar a la gótica-estúpida! La temporada anterior intenté vengarme, ¡y cómo no te saliste con la tuya! ¡No solo fui eliminada, si no que me superaste en el ránking! ¡Pues ahora no va a ser así! ¡Os he demostrado a TI y a la gótica de tu novia que soy superior a vosotros! Y aunque la gente pueda pensar que si no has intentado eliminarme aún es porque aún tienes un poco de integridad, ¡están equivocados! ¡Si no has hecho nada por eliminarme esta temporada es porque te doy miedo! De hecho, que me eliminaran con la estúpida de Blaineley la temporada anterior no fue ni siquiera gracias a ti, si no que fue culpa de Alejandro... ¡No eres ni siquiera capaz de defenderte de una simple y, según tú, solitaria chica! ¡Eres un perdedor! Y cuando por fin has confesado que AÚN sientes algo por mí en el confesionario, no he tenido la menor duda en darte el golpe final... Y, ya ves, aunque te creías muy popular ninguno de ellos-señaló a los otros concursantes- ha dudado por un segundo apoyarme para eliminarte a ti. Y por cierto, Duncan, sí, cuando te besé era solo para manipularte y conducirte a decir lo que has dicho en el confesionario hoy._

_-¡Estás loca!-dijo Duncan simplemente, con los ojos como platos._

* * *

><p>-Courtney continuó su ola de estrategias y traiciones a medida que se iba haciendo con su merecido puesto entre los cuatro finalistas. Se encargó de acabar con Heather y Tyler, y finalmente fue la causante de la expulsión del más peligroso de sus rivales, Noah.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Noah.<em>

_-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron Noah y Tiana al unísono._

_-¡JIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!-rió Courtney, casi dementemente._

_-¿¡P-Por qué yo!?-exclamó Noah._

_-¡Era tu oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas con Tiana!-se indignó Harold._

_-Oh, chicos, sois demasiado simples. Vamos a ver: de los cinco concursantes que quedamos aquí, ¿quién es el más popular entre las masas de fangirls?-preguntó Courtney-. ¡Noah! Noah, Noah y mil veces Noah. ¿¡De verdad creíais que si quedara en la final contra Noah yo tendría alguna oportunidad de ganar!? ¡Ni de broma! En cambio, si quedara contra Tiana, el público me preferiría a mí... ¿Ahora lo entendéis? ¿Ahora veis cuál era mi plan?_

_-Eres increíblemente retorcida-se asombró Noah._

* * *

><p>-Courtney es increíblemente retorcida-se reafirmó Noah-. No sé quién es peor en realidad, si ella o Tiana.<p>

-Y este ha sido nuestro repaso de los cuatro finalistas. Sólo uno de ellos puede ganar, y la pregunta es... ¿Cuál? ¡Imposible saberlo aún!

-Yo confío en que gane Tiana, su hermano me da tanta pena-dijo Katie, tristemente.

-¡Tía, es SÚPER triste! ¡Es como de culebrón!-exclamó Sadie.

-Es escalofriante que hables así de una enfermedad tan grave-se asombró Trent.

-Lo siento, Trentie-dijo Sadie, abrazando al chico.

-Quedan cuatro concursantes... ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién caerá? ¿Qué pasará al final? ¿Tardaremos mucho en saberlo? ¡Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas, en el próximo capítulo de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS! ¡No os lo podéis perder!-exclamó Geoff.

-¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy, muchas gracias a todos!-despidió Bridgette-. Con este programa, han acabado los Aftermaths de la temporada. ¡Ha sido un placer presentarlo y estar con ustedes cad capítulos!

-¡Y por último, pido un fuerte aplauso para nuestra _peanut gallery_!

El público aplaudió mientras los concursantes se levantaban para saludar y las luces del plató se apagaban.

* * *

><p>El McLean Express avanzaba a toda velocidad por las llanuras de un cálido desierto durante la medianoche. Los cuatro concursantes dormían, y Chris se estaba dando un baño relajante con el Chef Hatchet en el jacuzzi del vagón de lujo.<p>

Un temblor sacudió el último vagón, el Vagón de la Vergüenza. Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y una silueta entró en él desde el exterior, aferrándose con fuerza al suelo.

Se levantó de éste y dejó escapar una risa siniestra. Se puso su gorro verde y así tapó el pedazo de oreja que le faltaba.

* * *

><p><strong>RANKING DE TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS (de momento)<strong>

22- Trent  
>21- Blaineley<br>20- DJ  
>19- Gwen<br>18- Eva  
>17- Owen<br>16- Justin  
>15- Leshawna<br>14- Ezekiel  
>13- Izzy<br>12- Hugo  
>11- Duncan<br>10- Cody  
>9- Sierra<br>8- Heather  
>7- Tyler<br>6- Fiora  
>5- Noah<br>4- ?  
>3- ?<br>2- ?  
>1- ?<p>

**CONCURSANTES**

Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Tiana

**EL McLEAN EXPRESS**

**Locomotora  
>Vagón 1 – Aposentos de Chris<br>Vagón 2 – Vagón de Lujo (hoy: Courtney)  
>Vagón 3 – Entrada<br>Vagón 4 – Comedor  
>Vagón 5 – Compartimentos de los chicos<br>Vagón 6 – Compartimentos de las chicas  
>Vagón 7 – Vagón vacío<br>Vagón 8 – Sala común + Confesionario  
>Vagón 9 – Vagón de la Vergüenza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y llegó a su fin el último Aftermath!<br>**

****Siento mucho haber tardado tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Lo gracioso de todo es que a los tres días de publicar "México Lindo!" tenía ya escritas las primeras 3000 palabras del capítulo (éste tiene 7500, aproximadamente), pero es que simplemente NO tenía tiempo de completar el capítulo. Hoy he conseguido tener esta tarde libre y acabar el capítulo (por fin), y menos mal que la mitad del capítulo son escenas de anteriores capítulos. Es otra cosa que siento, haber hecho un capítulo recopilatorio, pero era por el bien del fic.

Y diréis, ¿por qué?

Porque la final se acerca, ¡y seréis vosotros los que elijáis al ganador de Total Drama: World Tour Express! Cuando solo queden dos concursantes, os daré una dirección de correo a la que podéis mandar vuestro voto libremente. El finalista que tenga más votos será proclamado ganador de Total Drama: World Tour Express, mientras que el otro se tendrá que conformar con el segundo puesto y un final alternativo en el que él o ella es el ganador (al más puro estilo de Total Drama).

Otra cosa de la que quería hablar: el día 27 de diciembre se cumple UN AÑO del primer capítulo de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Eso quiere decir que dependiendo de dónde estéis y en qué momento lo leáis, este capítulo será el capítulo de aniversario de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Me habría gustado hacer una alusión a esto en el capítulo, pero teniendo en cuenta que en el tiempo interno de éste apenas han pasado 4 semanas y media, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Por último, una última disculpa, y es que si quiero publicar hoy este capítulo no puedo responder reviews (¡lo siento!). Aun así, agradeceros a todos de corazón que os toméis la molestia de comentar el fic, para mí significa mucho. Espero vuestras reviews con ansia para saber qué opináis del capítulo, y de nuevo me disculpo por la demora. Os garantizo que el próximo capítulo llegará MUY, MUY pronto y sentará las bases de la final. Se llamará "Último tren a Villa Victoria", y tengo que añadir que el título es bastante simbólico... ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Estad atentos para descubrirlo! =) ¡Hasta entonces!


	25. Capítulo 25: Último tren a V Victoria

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 25: Último tren a Villa Victoria  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Los cinco finalistas llegaron a México, donde tuvieron que ser víctimas de un desafío CALIENTE. Cinco platos ardientes de comida picante les esperaban, y uno a uno fueron cayendo eliminados tras que sus lenguas fueran víctimas de las brasas. Solo quedaron Courtney y Harold al final para la batalla por la victoria, y tras un golpe de suerte, Courtney fue declarada vencedora y como premio obtuvo la posibilidad de echar a quien ella quisiera. Todos se esperaban que Tiana fuera expulsada, pero en su lugar Courtney eligió a Noah como expulsado. Tras que éste dejara el tren, YO, CHRIS MCLEAN, me apropié de nuevo del programa y expulsé al niñato pomposo de Hugo. ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Quién será el expulsado, y se quedará a las puertas del millón de dólares? ¡Descubridlo hoy en el más emocionante y dramático episodio de la historia de TOTAL DRAMA!

* * *

><p>El tren avanzaba a toda velocidad por medio de un vacío desierto africano, mientras los cuatro concursantes estaban encerrados cada uno en un cuarto, no con muchas ganas de estar con sus rivales por el millón de dólares.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Tiana - **_¡Uuggh, algún psicópata me ha mandado unos bombones con chili! _(Escupe en el suelo con disgusto) _En fin, parece que ya se acerca el final de esta pesadilla interminable. 17 concursantes, uno tras otro, todos han ido cayendo bajo mis perfectos planes. Ah, y también estaba Ezekiel._

**Harold -** _¡Tío, nunca había estado tan cerca de ganar! Me veo con el millón de dólares y me visualizo haciendo taaaaaaaaantas cosas... Como comprarme una TV de plasma._

**Courtney -**_El dinero me encanta, lo reconozco. Pero si pienso con lógica, me doy cuenta de que a ninguno de los finalistas le ha durado demasiado su premio... Así que, como es lógico, ya me da igual llevarme el dinero. Lo que quiero es ganar para demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy una vencedora. Esta vez, nadie va a poder conmigo.  
><em>

**Lindsay - **_¡Iiiiiiiiih! ¡Soy una finalista! Eso es... ¡estupendo! ¿A que sí? Seguro que Heather se está muriendo de envidia desde su casa, ¡ji, ji, ji, ji, ji! Pues a Heather solo le puedo decir... _(Levanta su dedo corazón)

* * *

><p>Courtney estaba en su compartimento jugando con dos muñecos: uno llevaba un mohawk verde, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones caídos, y el otro llevaba un traje verde y negro y el pelo de un color oscuro.<p>

-Érase una vez que se era, una feliz pareja que viajaban en un todoterreno-cogió un coche de juguete que había sacado de Dios sabe dónde y montó a los dos muñecos en él-. Eran muy felices y vivían la vida como salvajes malolientes. Pero un día, en una zona rocosa, hubo un terrible accidente...-movió el coche hasta cerca de una estantería y la inclinó, haciendo que todas las enciclopedias que habían sido pensadas como premio para Noah cayeran sobre el coche, destrozándolo y aplastando también a los muñecos en el proceso-. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado-pateó el montón de libros con furia, y se sentó en su cama a leer su libro de reglas.

Justo en ese preciso instante entró Lindsay en el compartimento.

-Toc, toc, ¡Cristie! ¿Estás bien? Estabas hablando sola...-dijo, entrando como si tal cosa.

-Sí, bueno, es que no hay mejor compañía que yo misma-sonrió falsamente Courtney.

-¡Ay, Cristie, estoy muy nerviosa!-dijo Lindsay, sentándose a su lado. Courtney puso los ojos en blanco y cerró su libro de reglas, dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó, cansinamente.

-Nunca había estado tan cerca de la final... Y tú, como eres súper lista, seguro que sí has estado.

Courtney se puso roja ante el inesperado cumplido de Lindsay. Carraspeó, y dijo:

-Bueno, sí, en una temporada yo... Ejem, ejem... Bueno, lo cierto es que...

-¡Mira!

Lindsay se asomó por la ventana: estaban recorriendo un árido desierto, casi vacío, y en el cielo había un enorme y brillante Sol de justicia.

-¿Estamos en el desierto?-se asombró Courtney-. ¡Chris planea asesinarnos!

-No seas paranoisica-dijo Lindsay, quitándole importancia-. Seguro que solo estamos por esta zona de paso, ¡igual nos lleva a París!

-No se me ocurre por qué iba a cruzar un desierto para ir de México a París-comentó Courtney.

Lindsay se encogió de hombros y no respondió, probablemente pensando que sería un poco estúpido sumergirse en una discusión de geografía con Courtney, y se puso a juguetear con su pelo mientras miraba de reojo el kit de maquillaje que había recibido Courtney como premio y que estaba en la mesita de noche de la hispana.  
>Dos compartimentos más allá, Harold meditaba profundamente. Otros dos compartimentos más allá, Tiana se mordía las uñas mientras se concienciaba para participar en uno de los últimos desafíos de Total Drama: World Tour Express.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario -<br>**

**Tiana - **_Ha sido un camino largo y tortuoso, pero finalmente ha llegado el momento: quedan tres rivales. Justo los tres rivales que esperaba... Harold y Lindsay son pan comido, pero Courtney puede resultar peligrosa para mis objetivos. Bueno, queda ya muy poco. Debo andarme con pies de plomo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>El tren empezó a frenar, confirmando el temor de los cuatro concursantes: la prueba iba a tener lugar en aquel desierto. La voz de Chris habló por los altavoces:<p>

-¡Concursantes, poneos vuestras ropas más veraniegas! Estamos en uno de los lugares más calurosos de planeta Tierra, ¡jejejejeje!

Los cuatro suspiraron. Chris había vuelto.

* * *

><p>Una vez estuvieron listos (los cuatro se habían puesto la menor cantidad de ropa posible), bajaron del tren, donde les esperaba Chris acompañado por el Chef Hatchet, ambos sonrientes.<p>

-¡Bienvenidos, finalistas, al desierto del Sáhara!-exclamó Chris, que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas.

-¿El Sáhara? ¡Estamos en África!-exclamó Tiana lo obvio.

-Así es, esta prueba tendrá lugar en África. El desierto del Sáhara es el lugar más caluroso de la tierra, apenas llueve y no existe apenas vegetación. ¡Estamos en rumbo hacia Villa Victoria, así que esto tiene que ser más duro que en la primera prueba!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Courtney - **_Mmm... Es curioso. La primera prueba tiene lugar en un sitio caluroso, con poca vegetación y casi desértico... Y esta prueba tiene lugar en un sitio caluroso, con poca vegetación y desértico totalmente... ¿No querrá eso decir...?  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es "Villa Victoria"?-preguntó inocentemente Lindsay.<p>

-El lugar donde tendrá lugar la final de Total Drama: World Tour Express-explicó Chris-. ¿De verdad nunca os habíais parado a leer los billetes de tren que os daba durante cada eliminación?

Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza. Chris suspiró sonoramente, y sacó uno de los billetes, que le tendió a Harold.

-¡Anda! Aquí pone "Billete a Villa Victoria nº11".

-En efecto. Con cada desafío, se os daba un billete para continuar vuestro viaje a Villa Victoria. Vosotros deberíais tener 18 billetes, pero como probablemente los hayáis ido tirando, me conformo con que me déis el último-dijo Chris-. Sin él no podréis participar en esta prueba.

Los cuatro corrieron a sus habitaciones y cogieron el último billete que se les había dado, en el que ponía "Billete a Villa Victoria nº18", el cual le dieron a Chris.

-Estupendo-sonrió Chris-. Ahora, os explicaré en qué consistirá la prueba.

Chris le dio los cuatro billetes de tren al Chef Hatchet y éste, con un jetpack en su espalda, salió propulsado hacia el cielo.

-La prueba es sencilla. Deberéis encontrar un billete de tren, sin el cual no podréis volver a montar en el tren de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Una vez tengáis vuestro billete, lo único que tenéis que hacer es volver a montar en el tren. Todos los que no encuentren su billete en el margen de tiempo establecido, serán eliminados. En caso de que todos encontréis vuestro billete, el eliminado será el último en llegar al tren.

-¡Menudo asco! ¿¡Nos vas a abandonar en este desierto a nuestra suerte!?-gritó Courtney, indignada.

-Sí-dijo Chris, simplemente-. ¡Buena suerte!

Los cuatro le miraron con odio, y empezaron a caminar en direcciones diversas. Chris seguía en la arena, esperando la llegada del Chef Hatchet.  
>Justo entonces notó cómo el tren emprendía la marcha a toda velocidad. Chris dio un respingo, asustado, y se quedó paralizado al ver el tren alejarse.<p>

-¡Pero si no hay nadie a bordo!-gritó-. ¡CHEF HATCHET! ¿¡Has sido tú!? ¡Esto no tiene gracia!

No obstante, el Chef volvió en su jetpack a los pocos segundos, tras haber escondido los cuatro billetes de tren, y miró a Chris sin comprender nada.

-¿Dónde está el McLean Express?-le preguntó, sorprendido.

-¡No tengo ni idea!-exclamó Chris-. Pensaba que te lo estabas llevando tú.

-¿Entonces quién demonios está conduciéndolo?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que llegar hasta él antes que los concursantes... O podríamos hacer el ridículo.

-Tú SIEMPRE estás haciendo el ridículo, Chris-dijo Chef, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Lindsay estaba dando saltitos alegremente por la arena del desierto, mientras canturreaba una canción.<p>

-¡No he entendido lo que tengo que hacer!-dijo, con una sonrisa bobalicona, mientras se deslizaba por una de las dunas del desierto.

Tropezó y cayó rodando, manchándose totalmente de arena. Al caer al pie de la duna, se fijó en que a unos cuantos metros de allí había una especie de gruta cavernosa.

-¡Oooh! ¿Será una tienda de complementos desérticos?-sonrió Lindsay.

Corrió hacia él felizmente, pero chocó de bruces contra un camello que había por allí.

-¡Uh! ¡A ver si miras por dónde vas!-le gritó, y al ver que era un camello sonrió-. ¿Te has perdido, amiguito?

Sacó una botella de agua que llevaba en su bolsa del maquillaje y dio de beber al camello.  
>El camello se agachó, e indicó con la cabeza a Lindsay sus dos jorobas. La chica entendió que debía montarse en él.<p>

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar, amiguito?

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Si __hubiera estado Izzy seguro que habría podido comunicarse con el camello. ¡Es taaan lista! Yo solo sé hablar balleno...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Courtney caminaba a duras penas por el desierto, intentando no pensar en el calor infernal que le golpeaba en el cogote. Estaba pensando en donde demonios podían esconder en un desierto cuatro billetes de tren. Miraba hacia delante y no veía nada, ni siquiera un animal o una planta. Miraba hacia un lado, y tampoco veía nada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida.<p>

-¡Maldita sea, Chris!-gritó, con furia, y dio una patada a una piedra.

La piedra salió lanzada con fuerza y se perdió de la vista. Entonces, se oyó un "¡au!" y un cuerpo que caía al suelo. Courtney echó a correr para ver a quién había herido.

En el suelo estaba Harold, con la piedra que le había tirado Courtney accidentalmente a un lado y un billete de tren en la mano.

"¿¡Dónde lo habrá conseguido!?" pensó Courtney, furiosa, ya que el friki de Harold había conseguido el billete de tren antes que ella.

Luego se dio cuenta de una cosa: Harold estaba ante ella, inconsciente, con un billete de tren en la mano que le daba la posibilidad de llegar a la final. Sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

><p>Tiana había llegado hasta una zona en la que había varias palmeras y algunos trozos de hierba seca. Tenía tanta sed que estaba desesperada por encontrar algo de agua, y había pensado que el hecho de que hubiera plantas en esa zona era señal de que había agua cerca.<p>

-Menudo asco de prueba-dijo.

Notaba el pelo seco y la boca le ardía. Estaba furiosa, pero debía esforzarse. Si ganaba esa prueba, el millón de dólares estaría muy cerca de sus manos, y se acabaría la horrible pesadilla: tanto la pesadilla que era Total Drama como la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida tras el diagnóstico de su hermano. Si ganaba el dinero, podría volver a su vida normal... Algo que deseaba desde hacía 4 años.

Se sentó en una roca que estaba a la sombra de las palmeras y descansó un rato. Se fijó en que había unas vías de tren a pocos metros de allí. Había olvidado dónde estaba aparcado el McLean Express, así que el desafío presentaba una doble dificultad: encontrar el billete de tren que necesitaba y encontrar el camino para volver a donde Chris había aparcado el tren...

Y justo en ese mismo instante, el McLean Express pasó a toda velocidad por las vías y se alejó tan rápido como había venido. Tiana se quedó boquiabierta.

* * *

><p>Lindsay iba montada en su camello, que avanzaba lento pero seguro por el desierto. La rubia se había puesto unas gafas de sol y estaba tumbada cómodamente. Estaba tan feliz...<br>Notó entonces que el camello pasaba por encima de algo, que emitió un "¡uarrrgh!" de dolor. Lindsay se asomó por entre las dos jorobas y vio a Harold en el suelo.

-¡Henry!-exclamó la chica-. ¿Estás herido?

-Me llamo Harold...-la corrigió él, incorporándose-. Ugh... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estabas en el suelo-le informó Lindsay, alegremente.

-No me refiero a eso... Recuerdo ir caminando y que algo me golpeó la cabeza, y entonces... Entonces... ¡EH! ¿¡Y mi billete de tren!?

-Lo escondió el Chef... ¡Hay que ver, Henry, no te enteras de nada!

-¡Lindsay! ¡Me has robado mi billete!-se indignó Harold, y se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo aún no he encontrado mi billete...

El camello comenzó entonces a trotar a toda velocidad y a alejarse de Harold.

-¡EH, VEN AQUÍ, LADRONA!-exclamó el chico, y comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Courtney salió de detrás de una roca y sonrió con malicia tras haber presenciado toda la escena, mientras besaba el billete que le había robado a Harold.

* * *

><p>-¡VEN AQUÍ, DAME MI BILLETE AHORA MISMO!-gritaba Harold, mientras perseguía al camello de Lindsay a toda velocidad.<p>

-¡Iiiiiiih! ¡No, yo no lo tengo!-exclamó Lindsay-. ¡No me pegues, soy demasiado bonita!

El camello frenó en seco y Lindsay salió disparada hacia delante. Harold no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó contra el camello, mientras Lindsay rodaba (otra vez) duna abajo.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Me muerooooo!-gritó ella.

Harold se levantó y echó a correr hacia la duna. Se deslizó por ella para intentar salvar a Lindsay, que continuaba descendiendo a toda velocidad, y fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que la duna terminaba en un precipicio de bastantes metros de altura, por lo que comenzó a correr más rápido. Finalmente Harold la alcanzó y logró detenerla a pocos metros del precipicio, para alivio de ambos.

-¡Yupiiii, bieeeeen, gracias, Harold!

-¡Que me llamo...! Ah, no, espera, lo has dicho bien-sonrió Harold.

Lindsay le abrazó en señal de agradecimiento, pero Harold destrozó el momento diciendo:

-Bueno, ¿me das ya mi billete?

Lindsay le pegó un empujón, indignada, y le miró con furia.

-¡Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo tu billete! Yo aún no tengo ningún bill...

Miró hacia sus botas de cowboy y vio que se le había quedado enganchado a los cordones uno de los billetes de tren. Harold la miró con furia.

-¿Con que no, eh?

-¡No! El camello debió de traerme hacia aquí porque sabía que el billete estaba escondido en esta duna-se justificó Lindsay, asustada.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Pensé que eras mucho mejor persona, Lindsay!-gritó Harold.

-¡Yo no te lo he quitado! El billete se ha quedado enganchado cuando yo bajaba rodando...

Harold le quitó el billete de un zarpazo y se alejó muy dignamente, subiendo por la duna a grandes zancadas. Lindsay suspiró, triste.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Harold - **_No me puedo creer que Lindsay intentara jugar sucio conmigo, ¡DIOS! Ya no te puedes fiar de nadie._

* * *

><p>Courtney llegó a las vías del tren, a donde en teoría deberían estar Chris y el Chef esperando por los concursantes. Pero allí no había nadie.<p>

-¡Hum! Qué raro...-dijo ella-. Estoy segura de que éste era el sitio.

Dio un par de pasos en todas las direcciones, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Chris había dicho que tenían que volver al mismo sitio para entregar el billete...

Fue entonces cuando el McLean Express pasó por las vías a toda velocidad, casi atropellando a Courtney, que estaba situada a unos centímetros de éstas. Courtney emitió un grito de pánico y echó a correr detrás del McLean Express.

Llevaba ya un rato corriendo, aunque el McLean Express era más rápido que ella, cuando notó que alguien la empujaba y ella caía al suelo. Notó un peso sobre ella e intentó zafarse, pero aquella persona no le dejaba.

-Lo que sospechaba-dijo la fría voz de Tiana a su espalda-, has conseguido uno de los billetes de tren, ¿eh, Courtney?

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Courtney, furiosa, pero Tiana era más fuerte que ella.

-Es muy difícil encontrar billetes en este desierto, ¿sabes? Y yo necesito ganar...

Tiana le quitó el billete y echó a correr a toda velocidad. Courtney se levantó como pudo y comenzó a perseguirla.

* * *

><p>Lindsay estaba triste y sola: el camello se había ido y Harold estaba enfadado con ella. Caminaba sola por el caluroso desierto, muerta de sed y de cansancio y deseando que acabara la prueba cuanto antes.<p>

"Yo ni siquiera quiero el premio" pensó. "Mi papá tiene tanto dinero... Estoy haciendo esto por orgullo, para demostrarle a los demás que puedo, pero... ¿Merece la pena todo este súper sufrimiento para eso?".

Estaba tan distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó cómo empezaba a caminar sobre arenas movedizas. Solo cuando se había hundido hasta los tobillos se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Oh, oh...-dijo simplemente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Chris - **_Llevábamos una hora persiguiendo al McLean Express. El Chef había cambiado las vías de manera que el tren estuviera siempre dando vueltas en un círculo enorme pero constante... Y aun así, mira, no había forma de llegar a él. _

* * *

><p>-Estoy cansado, Chef-le dijo Chris.<p>

Irónicamente, Chris iba sentado en una especie de trono que el Chef Hatchet llevaba a su espalda mientras perseguían al tren. El Chef le miró con odio e hizo un amago de tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Qué bien nos vendría ahora el helicóptero de ese niñato pomposo!-exclamó Chris, lánguidamente.

-Pues no haberle echado...-respondió Chef.

-¿Crees que es él quien se ha apropiado del McLean Express?-preguntó el presentador.

-Sí, considero que es bastante obvio que es él.

-Umm, se va a enterar. ¡Me hice con el programa limpiamente! Debería aceptarlo de una vez.

-Chris... Mira las vías...

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando hacer una temporada con concursantes nuevos en la Isla Wawanakwa. Pero claro, estaría llena de residuos químicos tóxicos para hacerlo todo más emocionante.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-comentó el Chef, pensativo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que podría ir a la cárcel?-preguntó Chris, asustado.

-No hablo de eso, estúpido. Digo que no creo que sea una buena idea continuar persiguiendo el tren...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El Chef Hatchet señaló las vías del tren. El metal se estaba dilatando... En cualquier momento, el McLean Express podría descarrilar, llevándose por delante a todas las personas que estuvieran en su interior. Ambos tragaron saliva.

* * *

><p>Harold estaba en el interior de una gruta que había visto al caminar por el desierto, ya que no encontraba el tren para subirse en él y ganar el desafío. En una especie de altar cutre que había en el interior estaba otro de los billetes del McLean Express.<p>

-Oh, venga, tío, ¿ahora que ya tengo uno voy a encontrar todos los demás?-se quejó Harold.

Cogió el billete para así eliminar a una de sus tres rivales y se lo escondió en el bolsillo. Inspeccionó la gruta en busca de agua o comida, pero no había nada más allí, así que optó por salir. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, oyó que fuera alguien gritaba.

-¡SOCORROOOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!

Era la voz de Lindsay. Harold echó a correr y divisó la cabeza de la rubia a unos metros de allí.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Arenas movedizas!-exclamó Harold, horrorizado.

Se acercó corriendo hacia Lindsay y le tendió el brazo, para ayudarla a salir de allí.

-¡Harold, me has vuelto a salvar!-dijo Lindsay, mientras Harold tiraba de ella y la sacaba de las arenas movedizas.

-Bueno, las arenas movedizas técnicamente no son mortales, pero...

-¡Creí que me moría!-lo interrumpió Lindsay-. ¡Eres mi héeeeroeeeeeee!

-Yo...-Harold se puso rojo.

-Oye-lo interrumpió Lindsay-, de verdad que yo no te robé tu billete. ¡Nunca haría eso! Solo lo harían personas crueles y retorcidas que no saben jugar limpio.

-Como nuestras dos rivales-dijo Harold-. ¿Qué te parece una alianza, Lindsay?

Lindsay se quedó en silencio un rato, y acto seguido dijo:

-¡Por supuesto! Será un placer serte de, hmmm... ¡ayuda!

Harold le tendió el segundo billete de tren que había encontrado y sonrió.

-Pues bienvenida a la final, amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Sé lo que estarán pensando: "¡qué tonto es Harold! Ayudar a una rival potencial que podría ganarle..." ¡Pues no! Todo forma parte de mi plan... Ayudar a Lindsay perjudicará a Tiana y a Courtney y, francamente, si tuviera que elegir entre una de las tres para enfrentarme a ellas en la final me quedo con Lindsay._

* * *

><p>Courtney estaba arrastrando los pies por el suelo, llena de ira. Tiana le había robado su billete, ¿¡quién se creía que era!? Hacer eso era jugar muy sucio. Yo jamás sería capaz de tal cosa, se dijo Courtney. Había que tener muy poca educación para hacer eso.<p>

Hacía rato que había perdido a Tiana de vista, pero Courtney no se había apartado de las vías del tren por si acaso. Vio entonces cómo el tren volvía a pasar a toda velocidad. A los pocos segundos le siguieron Chris y el Chef Hatchet, con una cuerda en alto.

* * *

><p>Tiana estaba desesperada. No encontraba la manera de subir al tren, era inalcanzable. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto de sadismo podía llegar Chris, porque hacerles correr hasta el tren a casi 50º era una tortura innecesaria.<p>

-Tienes que ganar, Tiana...-se dijo a sí misma. Apretó el billete que le había robado a Courtney con fuerza y buscó al tren con la mirada.

Lo divisó a varios metros de allí, y para su sorpresa... ¡Estaba parado! ¡Era su oportunidad! Debía alcanzarlo cuanto antes. Corrió hacia él y se subió al Vagón de la Vergüenza: ¡era la ganadora!

* * *

><p>-¡Lo hemos conseguido, Chef!-exclamó Chris, alegremente.<p>

-¡Pero el tren sigue haciendo fuerza!-gritó el Chef.

Había cogido al tren con una cuerda fuertísima y la habían atado a un saliente de roca. El tren intentaba seguir avanzando, pero la fuerza de la cuerda era superior.

-Hala, vamos a subirnos y acabar con Hugo por intentar robarnos el tren otra vez-dijo Chris, y le hizo una señal al Chef para que le siguiera.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero al poco rato vieron cómo la cuerda se rompía y el tren salía disparado a toda velocidad. Los dos se quedaron helados.

-No puede ser...-dijo el Chef.

-Espero que al menos no haya montado ningún concursante-dijo Chris, pensativo.

El tren avanzaba rápidamente, mientras ambos lo miraban, furiosos.

* * *

><p>Tiana avanzaba por los estrechos pasillos del vagón nº6, el que había pertenecido a las <em>Ardillas Chillonas<em>.

-¿Chris? ¿Chef Hatchet? ¿Hola?

Con el billete de tren fuertemente apretado en su mano derecha, avanzó al vagón nº5, que le era muy familiar: ahí había pasado gran parte de su estancia en el concurso. El vagón comedor era el siguiente... El hall... El vagón de lujo...

Estaba frente a la puerta del vagón de Chris. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, ya que Chris siempre les había dejado muy claro que él no quería visitas en su vagón. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, vociferó el nombre del presentador, pero nadie aparecía.  
>Finalmente, decidió que si había llegado tan lejos no era para quedarse frente a una puerta, así que la abrió con decisión y entró en el vagón de Chris.<p>

-Oh.

Era un vagón en el que abundaba la opulencia: una enorme lámpara de araña, cortinas de terciopelo, un jacuzzi, una cama adoselada, una máquina de refrescos... Pisó una foto firmada de un tal Josh, y contempló un póster en el que aparecía un joven Chris en un grupo de música de aspecto cutre y casposo. Tiana rió jactanciosamente y continuó avanzando. Al final del vagón estaba la puerta que llevaba a la locomotora, desde la que el Chef Hatchet conducía el tren.

Se dirigó hacia la puerta. Agarró firmemente el pomo y la abrió, corriéndola hacia la izquierda. Entró en la locomotora, buscando a Chris con la mirada.  
>Pero no era Chris quien estaba conduciendo el tren.<p>

Tampoco era el Chef Hatchet.

Y tampoco era Hugo.

-¡Tú!

Era Ezekiel.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está el tren?<p>

Harold y Lindsay acababan de llegar al sitio donde, se suponía, deberían estar esperando Chris y el Chef Hatchet, pero allí no había nadie.

-¡Jopé! ¿¡Dónde están!?-exclamó Lindsay.

Harold buscó por los alrededores, pero no había ni rastro de Chris, del Chef, del tren... ¡De nadie!

-¡Esto es un timo! Tendría que estar aquí...

Y justo en ese mismo instante llegaron el Chef y Chris, corriendo y sudando.

-¡Apartaos de las vías del tren, alejaos todo lo posible!-gritó el Chef.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Lindsay.

-¡Está fuera de control, no sabemos quién lo conduce y las vías del tren se están dilatando! ¡En cualquier momento el tren va a descarrilar!-explicó a gritos el Chef Hatchet, empujando a Lindsay y Harold todo lo lejos posible de las vías.

-¿Qué es descarrilar?-preguntó Lindsay.

-¡Que el tren se va a salir de la vía!-gritó Chris.

-¡Ah, qué bien!-sonrió Lindsay-. Espera, eso es malo, ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde están las otras dos?-preguntó el Chef.

-No las hemos visto desde hace rato...-respondió Harold.

Justo en ese momento aparecía Courtney arrastrándose por el suelo. Harold la miró con odio.

-Agua... Por favor... Agua...

-¿¡Y dónde demonios está Tiana!?-exclamó el Chef.

-Yo la vi... Ir hacia... Hacia el tren... Cuando éste se detuvo...Hace un rato...-explicó Courtney entre jadeos.

-Oh, oh...-dijo Chris.

-¡BUENO, DA IGUAL!-gritó el Chef-. ¡Apartaos de aquí TODOS! ¡Ese tren es peligroso! Si descarrila... ¡Se puede llevar a cualquiera por delante!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_¡Imaginaos el panorama! El Chef y Chris habían perdido el control del tren, y Tiana se había montado en él. Cundía el pánico._

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Tiana-. ¿Y Chris? ¿Y el Chef?<p>

Ezekiel giró la cabeza y la miró con superioridad. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, con la ropa asquerosa y un montón de heridas por todo el cuerpo. Daba auténtico miedo, pero a la vez pena ver en lo que se había convertido.

-Les he robado el tren-respondió, arrastrando las palabras-. Si no me dan mi premio... Me conformaré con el tren...

Ezekiel se acercó a ella. Tiana aferró con más fuerza el billete.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta... Me habías estado utilizando todo este tiempo.

Ezekiel sonrió. Tiana estaba muerta de miedo, pero no podía dar muestras de debilidad o Ezekiel iría a por ella.

-Cumplí mi parte del trato-dijo Tiana-. Noah está fuera, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no gracias a ti-dijo Ezekiel-. Y no esperarás que me creas que tú contabas con que Courtney ganase el desafío y echara a Noah, ¿verdad?

Tiana le miró con odio.

-Para el tren. Quiero bajarme.

-Oh, no, esto no funciona así-respondió Ezekiel.

La muchacha se dio cuenta entonces de una cosa: Ezekiel había perdido esa absurda muletilla canadiense, su característico "eh". Era una persona completamente distinta. Se apoyó contra la puerta e intentó buscar el pomo disimuladamente.

-Si no me hubieras traicionado... Si me hubieras ayudado... Tu hermano ahora no estaría en una situación tan delicada.

-...

Ezekiel suspiró. Se acercó lentamente y agarró a Tiana por el cuello. La chica intentó zafarse, mientras ahogaba un gemido de pánico, pero Ezekiel se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte. Tiana le mordió en el brazo, y él la soltó gritando de dolor. Tiana le dio una patada y lo apartó como pudo, mientras se dirigía hacia la parte delantera de la locomotora.

La locomotora no estaba cubierta en sus lateras, solo por la parte superior, así que si lograba subir al techo del tren podría escapar de Ezekiel. No obstante él debió de preveer sus intenciones y se lanzó sobre ella. Tiana lo esquivó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que había en la locomotora y que conducían al tejado del tren.

Ezekiel le agarró un pie mientras ella intentaba subirse a las escaleras del tren. La chica perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, pero pudo agarrarse a la barandilla de la locomotora.

-Estás a mi merced, querida Tiana, tal y como tú me tuviste hace tiempo-dijo el chico, siniestramente.

-Ezekiel, sé por todo lo que has pasado, el odio, el olvido, ¡todo lo que has sentido! ¡Por favor, yo no soy tu enemiga! ¡Déjame irme!

-Claro que sabes por todo lo que he pasado-dijo él-. Tú estás pasando exactamente por lo mismo. No has hecho ni un solo amigo en este concurso, todos te odian, incluso la propia audiencia porque has eliminado a sus concursantes favoritos. Solo tienes a tu pequeño hermanito, y parece que no va a durar mucho.

-¡Eres asqueroso!-gritó ella, con furia-. ¡Eres el ser más patético de este programa! ¡Nunca podrás ganar, estás destinado a ser un perdedor! ¡Y AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Ezekiel la agarró y la subió a la locomotora. Tiana no entendía qué hacía, pues pensaba que iba a intentar tirarla. Ezekiel la miró sádicamente, la agarró y la tiró por la parte delantera de la locomotora.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

La chica salió despedida varios metros y cayó sobre las vías del tren de bruces. El tren se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Intentó apartarse de las vías del tren todo lo rápido que pudo, pero el pelo se le había quedado enganchado entre los tornillos de una de las placas de la vía. Emitió un gritito de pánico, intentando arrancar ese mechón de pelo, pero era incapaz. El tren se acercaba.

Gritó.

El tren se acercaba más, y más.

Gritó más fuerte.

Y entonces notó un inmenso dolor, y todo se apagó.

* * *

><p>Chris, Harold, Lindsay y Courtney observaban el rápido avance del tren desde lo alto de una duna lo bastante alejada de las vías del tren como para que el descarrilamiento de éste no supusiera un peligro para ellos. El Chef estaba intentando subir al tren para sacar a Tiana de ahí, pero le estaba siendo imposible.<p>

-¡Mi pobre trenecito! Ese pomposo de Hugo...

-¿Hugo?-se sorprendió Courtney-. ¿Es él quien lo está conduciendo?

-Bueno, supongo que sí-dijo Chris-. No se me ocurre quién más iba a querer usurpar mi tren.

-¿Entonces esta prueba queda anulada?-preguntó Harold, pero Chris no le respondió.

Tras varios minutos, los concursantes y Chris observaron cómo salían chispas de las ruedas del tren. Se oyó un clac tremendo, y el tren empezó a balancearse, las ruedas se empezaron a salir de su sitio, y el tren salió disparado hacia fuera. Avanzó durante varios metros y empezó a bajar por una duna a toda velocidad.

-Esa duna...-dijo Harold.

Al final de la duna había un enorme precipicio por el que el tren se precipitó a toda velocidad. Se oyó una tremenda explosión y una nube de humo inmensa empezó a resurgir del fondo de aquel precipicio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris estaba llorando a lágrima viva, mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

-¡Primero mi avioncito, y luego mi trenecito! ¿¡Por qué nunca pueden durarme mis cosas bonitas!?-gritó.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que el tren se había caído precipicio abajo. Harold, Courtney y Lindsay se habían sentado alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, ya que había caído la noche y empezaba a hacer mucho, pero que mucho frío. No había ni rastro de Chris y el Chef Hatchet desde hacía un rato.<strong><br>**

-¿Dónde creéis que están?-preguntó Lindsay.

-No lo sé. Supongo que el Chef lo estará _consolando_ por la pérdida del tren... Chris es así-dijo Harold.

Courtney estaba callada, probablemente porque ella no había conseguido ningún billete de tren y sus otros dos rivales sí. Harold la miró sonriente.

-Tengo mucha, mucha hambre...-dijo Lindsay, triste.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora que ya no hay tren?-preguntó Harold.

-No lo sé, ¿¡y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre!? ¡Iiiih, qué horror, mi kit de maquillaje estaba en el tren!

-Courtney, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Harold.

Courtney comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡No, Harold, no estoy bien! He hecho todo lo posible por ganar, ¡y mira lo que he conseguido! Gwen está con Duncan y yo me he quedado sola... ¡Y encima voy a perder el concurso! ¡Tras cuatro temporadas no he sido capaz de ganar! Mi familia me va a repudiar...

-Quizá si usases unos métodos más amables con la gente y no hicieses tantas trampas y estrategias te iría mejor-le dijo Lindsay.

-¿Sabes? Lindsay tiene razón, por una vez-le dijo Harold.

Oyeron entonces un enorme estruendo, y vieron una enorme figura en el cielo que tapaba la Luna. Los tres se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿¡Ése es...!?

-¡No puede ser!

-¡No me lo creo!

Ante sus ojos estaba el inmenso Total Drama Jumbo Jet, el avión de Chris que Sierra había destruido la temporada anterior.

-¡Chris! ¡Ven a ver esto!-gritó Harold.

Chris y el Chef Hatchet aparecieron de la nada. Chris se quedó boquiabierto al ver el avión en el cielo, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¡MI JUMBO JET!-gritó.

El Jumbo Jet descendió y aterrizó a unos metros de distancia de allí. De él bajaron todos los concursantes expulsados y los miembros del Aftermath, incluyendo a Geoff y Bridgette. Sierra estaba contentísima, y gritó:

-¡Chriiiiiiiiiiisssss! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Hoy no es mi cumpl... ¡BUENO, DA IGUAL! ¡Hoy es lo que tú quieras!-gritó, mientras besaba la superficie del avión.

-¡Sierra!-exclamó Courtney-. ¿¡Se lo has comprado tú!?

-Ji, ji, sí, llevo ahorrando desde que me expulsaron la temporada pasada. Después de vender pelo de todos vosotros por internet y de hipotecar 17 veces mi casa, he conseguido reunir el dinero para comprar una réplica exacta del Jumbo Jet. ¡De nada, Chris!

El presentador no tenía palabras. Todos los concursantes eliminados saludaban y felicitaban a Lindsay y a Harold, mientras ignoraban a Courtney. Bridgette se acercó a ella.

-Lo has hecho muy bien esta temporada-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-le dijo ella, tristemente.

-¡EH, CHICOS! ¡Esto aún no ha acabado!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Todos a bordo! ¡Es hora de otra ceremonia de eliminación!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sierra - **_¡A CHRIS LE HA ENCANTADO MI REGALO! Su tren también era muy chulo, pero está hecho polvo...  
><em>

**Alejandro - **_Este avión me trae tantos recuerdos... No todos ellos buenos. Pocos buenos. Vale, ninguno bueno._

**Courtney - **_No sé qué demonios va a pasar en la ceremonia de eliminación, pero estoy asustada.  
><em>

**Harold - **_Creo que esta prueba lo he hecho muuuuuuy bien._

* * *

><p>Todos los concursantes eliminados estaban sentados en el palco que habían dispuesto en la zona de eliminación del Jumbo Jet. Beth había repartido palomitas, y todos comían y reían. Harold, Courtney y Lindsay estaban sentados en tres de los cuatro taburetes que había en el centro de la sala, y Chris estaba frente a ellos.<p>

Justo en ese instante entró el Chef Hatchet disfrazado de enfermera con una peluca rubia. Empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada Tiana, completamente cubierta de vendajes.

-Dios mío, ¿qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Harold.

-La encontré en las vías del tren-dijo el Chef Hatchet-. Parece que la atropelló.

El Chef quitó el taburete que había junto a Courtney de una patada y puso a Tiana en su lugar. La chica les dirigió una mirada de pánico a sus tres rivales.

-Quedan cuatro concursantes-dijo Chris, ignorando el hecho de que Tiana estaba herida-. La prueba de hoy consistía en traer al McLean Express los billetes de tren que se habían escondido en el desierto del Sáhara. Pero como el McLean Express ha pasado a mejor vida-se le escapó una lagrimita-, ahora basta con traerlos aquí. Todos los que no hayan encontrado un billete de tren serán automáticamente descalificados del concurso.

Lindsay y Harold se levantaron alegremente, y Tiana le hizo una señal al Chef Hatchet para que la empujara hacia Chris. Los tres le entregaron su billete de tren y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, mientras Courtney les observaba con impotencia.

-Parece que no has encontrado tu billete, Courtney-dijo Chris.

-Yo...

-Entonces está claro-dijo Chris.

Todos los concursantes que estaban en el palco de público contuvieron el aliento. Duncan estaba cruzando los dedos, y Katie y Sadie se abrazaban alegremente. Chris señaló a Courtney y dijo:

-Courtney, eres la expulsada de hoy de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Se siente. Debes abandonar el tren y... Oh, espera. Bueno, con que te vayas a los asientos con los otros perdedores me llega.

-¡No puedo perder!-gritó Courtney-. ¡No es justo! ¡Se tiene que repetir la prueba! ¡SE TIENE QUE REPETIR, ESTO NO VALE!

Courtney hizo un ademán de lanzarse sobre Chris, pero el Chef Hatchet le lanzó un dardo tranquilizante y la chica cayó al suelo, tranquilamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya solo quedan tres!-exclamó Owen.

-Mmm, eso no es del todo exacto-dijo Chris.

El presentador salió de la sala mientras todos lo miraban sin comprender qué demonios hacía. Al poco rato volvió cargando una copia del libro de reglas de Courtney, lo abrió y leyó:

-_Todo concursante inmovilizado por heridas o que posea algún tipo de incapacidad física para realizar los desafíos quedará descalificado del concurso y **no podrá aspirar al premio de un millón de dólares.**_

Todos ahogaron un grito mientras las 30 miradas se clavaban sobre Tiana. La chica tragó saliva, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.

-Tiana, estás descalificada. No podemos permitirte participar en ese estado. Lo siento, pero tú también quedas eliminada de Total Drama: World Tour Express.

-No-dijo ella.

-Sí-dijo Chris.

-No.

-Sí.

-No. No. No. NonononononononononoNONONONO NONONONONONONONONONOONONONOO NOOOOONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO.

Tiana se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

-¡No puedes eliminarme! ¡No, por favor, Chris, por favor! ¡Tengo que seguir en el concurso! ¡Tú lo sabes!

-Lo siento, Tiana, las reglas son las reglas.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR, CHRIS!-las lágrimas le inundaban su hermosa cara, mientras Bridgette corría a consolarla-. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME SEGUIR!

El Chef Hatchet y Bridgette la sacaron de la sala. Todos estaban callados.

-¿Por qué quería ganar con tantas ansias?-preguntó Harold-. ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes, Chris?

-Es cierto, vosotros no lo sabéis-dijo Gwen con un nudo en la garganta, refiriéndose a Harold y a Lindsay.

-Da igual, en cualquier caso, ¡es oficial! ¡Ya tenemos a nuestros DOS flamantes finalistas de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

Chris hizo que Harold y Lindsay se pusieran en pie, mientras todos los concursantes aplaudían alegremente.

-Harold y Lindsay se enfrentarán en la gran final por el flamante premio de UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES. ¿¡Quién será el ganador!? ¿¡Quién caerá!? ¡Descubridlo en la final de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

El Jumbo Jet despegó y se alejó del desierto del Sáhara a toda velocidad, mientras las ruinas que habían sido antes el McLean Express aún humeaban.

* * *

><p><strong>RANKING DE TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS (de momento)<strong>

22- Trent  
>21- Blaineley<br>20- DJ  
>19- Gwen<br>18- Eva  
>17- Owen<br>16- Justin  
>15- Leshawna<br>14- Ezekiel  
>13- Izzy<br>12- Hugo  
>11- Duncan<br>10- Cody  
>9- Sierra<br>8- Heather  
>7- Tyler<br>6- Fiora  
>5- Noah<br>4- Courtney  
>3- Tiana<br>2- ?  
>1- ?<p>

**FINALISTAS**

Harold, Lindsay

* * *

><p>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<p>

Este 2013 nos trae el flamante nuevo episodio de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Creo que ha sido uno de los episodios más angustiosos pero a la vez emocionantes que he escrito, y espero que os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.

Estoy segura de que nadie se esperaba que en este capítulo hubiera una doble eliminación que dejara fuera a dos concursantes y nos dejara tan solo con los finalistas. Es la tercera vez consecutiva, si contamos Action y World Tour, que Courtney es expulsada en una doble eliminación, por cierto.

Así pues, Harold y Lindsay son los dos finalistas de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, pero considero que son los que más se lo merecen: de los cuatro concursantes que quedaban eran los únicos que nunca habían hecho nada malo para llegar a donde estaban, que siempre habían jugado limpio y que han sido unos tremendos jugadores en las tres temporadas oficiales (la eliminación de Lindsay en Action me sigue produciendo pesadillas). Tiana y Courtney nos dejan en una escena un tanto desgarradora para ambas... Al fin y al cabo esto es Total DRAMA.

Tiana ha sido la pesadilla para todos los concursantes de esta temporada. Tal y como hice con Fiora y Hugo en su día, he aquí su ficha:

**Nombre: **Tiana Lelorrain  
><strong>Edad: <strong>18 años  
><strong>Origen: <strong>Stratford, Canadá  
><strong>Residencia: <strong>Stratford, Canadá  
><strong>Estereotipo: <strong>La manipuladora  
><strong>Personalidad: <strong>Tiana es una chica fuerte, decidida y muy seria. No obstante, suele vivir en una constante fachada de chida dulce y tonta que utiliza para engañar a la gente y aprovecharse de ellos. Está muy unida a su hermano pequeño, por el que haría cualquier cosa.  
><strong>Aspecto físico: <strong>Es una chica alta y esbelta, con una larga melena negra y ojos oscuros. Tiene la tez clara y lleva un vestido verde de seda que le llega por encima de las rodillas. Lleva unas cuñas marrones y una pulsera.  
><strong>Curiosidades: <strong>  
>-El papel de Tiana lo iba a cumplir un chico llamado Leon que iba a compartir muchas similitudes con Tiana. No obstante, el temor de que quedara un personaje muy parecido a Alejandro me hizo cambiarla a una chica.<br>-Tiana es la única concursante nueva de la temporada originaria de Canadá.  
>-Antes de entrar al concurso Tiana tuvo que ver 7 veces seguidas las tres temporadas para aprenderse los puntos fuertes y debilidades de todos sus rivales.<p>

Tras esto, sólo me queda decir una cosa: al fin llega la final. La final será DOBLE, es decir, que se dividirá en dos capítulos. En la final Harold y Lindsay recibirán la ayuda de muchos de los concursantes para lograr su objetivo y ganar el concurso. Al publicar la primera parte pondré el email al que podréis enviar vuestros votos. Vamos, que vosotros decidís quién se lleva el millón de dólares.

Tras la final publicaré el especial basado en la temática de la quinta temporada, la cual ya estoy planificando. En total 8 personajes se quedan fuera, mientras que participarán 22 personajes en esta nueva temporada. ¿Quien se queda fuera? ¿Quién vuelve? Bueno, solo os voy a adelantar una cosa y es que el Aftermath va a tener un **nuevo presentador**. ¿Significa eso que Geoff y Bridgette volverán? Quién sabe.

Y ahora llega el momento de responder reviews.

**Z. Sam: **Pues yo me siento fatal cuando tardo mucho en publicar nuevos capítulos del fanfic. Me gustaría haber tenido un ritmo más rápido pero a veces es imposible jajaja. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos para saber quién es el ganador del fanfic, y estoy deseando saber tu opinión sobre los dos finalistas. ¡Estoy esperando tu review con ansia! ¡Hasta entonces!

**Sunshine che runner: **¡Gracias por haberme seguido tanto tiempo! Eres de las que más fielmente me ha seguido desde el comienzo del fic, y te estoy muy agradecida. Estoy segura de que también seguirás la quinta temporada jajaja. A mí también me encanta la pareja de Noah e Izzy, será porque me encantan ambos personajes, supongo. Espero que en la hipotética quinta temporada (la real) den un poco más de trasfondo a ambos personajes, aunque no sé yo... ¡Estoy esperando tu review! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Sandra19: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Es cierto, el sitio que le corresponde a Blaineley es el sillón de los expulsados, y no el de los presentadores. Esta mujer es una auténtica usurpadora. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y espero tu opinión de este capítulo. ¡Ya se acerca la final! ¡Nos vemos!

**JXJ2: **Una final de Tiana vs Lindsay me la estuve planteando al comienzo, cuando empecé a planificar el fic. No obstante, supuse que todo el mundo odiaría a Tiana y Lindsay ganaría aplastantemente, por lo que opté por no hacerlo. Creo que un Lindsay vs Harold está más igualado. Me pregunto qué votaríais a estas alturas en un Tiana vs Lindsay... Mmmm... Eso sí, el duelo de corazón contra razón... Jajajaja. Sería más corazón contra corazón, ¿no? Jajaja. ¡Estoy esperando tu review! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Lady I: **Ya viste que era Ezekiel, pero en este capítulo ha visto cómo llegaba su final. ¿Estará muerto? ¿Volverá a las andadas? Ezekiel es francamente escalofriante. Espero que haber quitado a Tiana y Courtney de la ecuación haga que te decidas por quién vas a votar... ¿Harold o Lindsay? Ahora es más sencillo que antes. Y claro que podrás votar aunque no tengas cuenta, precisamente por ese mismo problema las votaciones van a ser por email =) ¡Espero tu review! ¡Hasta entonces!

**DxG4ever: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones, en serio. Efectivamente, el del final es el terrorífico Ezekiel. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas de Izzy y Noah y la de Gwen y Duncan. En el caso del triángulo Gwen-Duncan-Courtney yo no sabría decidirme muy bien por cuál combinación me gusta más... Y casi aciertas: el capítulo no fue en Australia, pero tuvo lugar en un sitio bastante similar. La idea era hacer todas las similitudes posibles con el primer desafío. Mmmm, espero haberlo conseguido. En cualquier caso, estoy deseando saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Nahuel: **Pues no, no fue en Victoria, Texas, aunque no sería una mala idea un desafío en Texas. Muchísimas gracias por tus cumplidos, de corazón. En cuanto publiques tu fanfic lo leeré y te daré mi opinión =) Para saber cómo publicar capítulos hay una buena guía en esta propia página, pero básicamente es, tras haber creado tu historia, ir a Doc Manager y desde ahí ir a Manage Stories. Espero haberte sido de ayuda. ¡Un saludo!

**Xandra19: **Me alegra que te gustara el Aftermath a pesar de todo, y espero que este capítulo también te gustara mucho. Los regalos que tienen Courtney son más bien algo anecdótico, aunque la escena que tiene lugar con ellos en el principio de este capítulo puede tener algo de importancia en el futuro. Espero de verdad que te gustara este capítulo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!

Ya están todas. Como bonus, os voy a dejar una lista de sitios en los que pensé para que tuviera lugar un desafío y cuál habría sido éste. He aquí:

-Grecia. Un desafío de encontrar la mayor cantidad posible de cromos de Divinidades del Olimpo griego. No se realizó porque Grecia ya fue visitada en World Tour.  
>-India. Un desafío doble: primero una carrera de elefantes y luego un desafío de comer curry. No se realizó porque el desafío de comer curry sería similar al de <em>México Lindo!<em>  
><em>-<em>Japón. Un desafío virtual de lucha parodiando diversos videojuegos. No se realizó por los mismos motivos que el de Grecia.  
>-Brasil. Un desafío de fútbol. No se realizó por mis escasos conocimientos sobre dicho deporte.<br>-Kansas, EEUU. Un desafío basado en el libro _El Mago de Oz.  
>-<em>Italia. Una carrera de cuadrígas. No se realizó porque se me ocurrió otro desafío para Italia (luchas de gladiadores).  
>-Sydney, Australia. Un desafío de ópera. No se realizó porque Australia ya había sido visitada en los capítulos 2 y 3.<br>-Madagascar. Un desafío de encontrar animales salvajes. No se realizó porque sería muy similar al desafío de Australia.  
>-Un desafío en el Jumbo Jet (al igual que los desafíos en el set de filmación abandona y en la Isla Wawanakwa de los capítulos 4 y 14). No se realizó porque el Jumbo Jet no debería aparecer hasta este mismo capítulo.<p>

Esas fueron mis diversas ideas, pero creo que los desafíos que se hicieron al final fueron bastante peculiares y variados (¿opináis lo mismo?).

Esto ha sido todo por hoy. El próximo capítulo será, por fin, el que se llamará "La Gran Final, parte 1". Espero que lo estéis deseando igual que yo. ¡Nos vemos entonces!


	26. Capítulo 26: La Gran Final, parte I

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 26: La Gran Final, parte 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Tuvo lugar la semifinal en pleno desierto del Sáhara. Nuestros cuatro concursantes debían encontrar los billetes de tren que el Chef Hatchet había escondido por todo el desierto. Harold y Lindsay tuvieron un encontronazo por culpa de Courtney, pero Courtney recibió su merecido cuando Tiana le robó su billete. No obstante, Tiana se encontró una sorpresa muy desagradable al subir al tren y encontrarse a Ezekiel, quien la tiró en marcha y la atropelló. Tras el descarrilamiento del tren y la destrucción de éste al caer por un barranco, Sierra nos sorprendió a todos al regalarme una copia de mi Jumbo Jet. Una vez allí, Courtney fue eliminada por no encontrar su billete y Tiana descalificada por sus terribles heridas. Hoy tendrá lugar la gran final. Harold vs Lindsay. Inteligencia contra belleza. ¿Quién ganará? ¡DESCUBRIDLO EN LA GRAN FINAL DE TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡LA GRAN FINAL! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Es la primera vez que estoy en la gran final! ¡Qué guay! ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Qué hago? ¿Me río? ¿Lloro? ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Qué nervios! Nunca me habría imaginado que llegaría tan lejos, ¡estoy histérica! ¡Iiiiiiiiih!  
><em>

**Harold - **_Increíble, soy EL finalista. Ya suponía yo que llegaría hasta aquí, concursantes como Courtney y Tiana no son bien recibidas en las finales. Ahora sólo me queda una rival a la que derrotar... FINAL BOSS! PRESS START! _

* * *

><p>En el interior del Jumbo Jet, Harold y Lindsay esperaban a que Chris les informara de cuál iba a ser el último desafío. Todos los otros concursantes se habían ido bajando en distintas paradas y ahora ya solo estaban ellos dos en el interior del avión, junto con Chris y el Chef Hatchet. Los dos estaban sentados en la sala de los pasajeros comunes, en silencio, sin mirarse.<p>

-¡Finalistas!-dijo la voz de Chris por el altavoz-. Qué ilusión me hace volver a hablar por aquí. ¡En fin! Es la hora de que tenga lugar la gran final de Total Drama: World Tour Express. De los 22 concursantes que ha tenido esta temporada, sólo quedáis vosotros dos. Increíble, ¿eh? Trent, Blaineley, DJ, Gwen, Eva, Owen, Fiora, Justin, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Izzy, Hugo, Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Tyler, Fiora (otra vez), Noah, Courtney y Tiana. Por ese orden, los 20 ex-concursantes de Total Drama: World Tour Express. Y ahora, 16 de ellos tienen la oportunidad de ayudaros a lograr vuestro objetico y ganar la gran final.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Harold y Lindsay.

-Vuestro desafío final no lo haréis en solitario: cada uno recibiréis la ayuda de 8 de los concursantes de Total Drama. De todas las temporadas... Menos, por razones obvias, Tiana, que aún se está recuperando del terrible accidente del otro día.

Harold y Lindsay se miraron: así que los otros concursantes les ayudarían en la final... Estaba bien saberlo.

-Vuestros equipos ya están formados, y cada uno de vuestros ayudantes os espera en uno de los ocho destinos que visitaréis en la gran final.

-¿Ocho destinos?-repitió Lindsay-. ¿Vamos a seguir viajando por el mundo?

-Efectivamente-dijo Chris-. La gran final se formará por pequeños desafíos que deberéis realizar en algunos de los sitios que ya hemos visitado. Nuestro primer destino es Australia, y allí os espera a cada uno vuestro primer ayudante. Id a vuestros aposentos y recoged todo lo que necesitéis para la prueba, porque ha llegado el día. Hoy se decide todo. ¡Mucha suerte a ambos!

Harold y Lindsay se fueron a los cuchitriles que eran ahora sus habitaciones, echando de menos los escasos lujos del McLean Express. Harold se tumbó en la mesa plegable que tenía como cama y se puso a pensar en qué llevar al desafío. Un sándwich de jamón y queso sería lo mejor, sin duda.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Debo reconocerlo: un desafío alrededor del mundo... ¡Es INCREÍBLE! Estoy deseando saber qué concursantes se han ofrecido a ayudarme. ¡No les decepcionaré! ¡Como dijo Gaurr, el rey de los elfos: CAMTHALION MÍRIEL!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lindsay estaba metiendo todo lo fundamental en una bolsita de mano: pintalabios, rímel, rizapestañas, peine, pulseras... Luego se miró en un espejo y se pintó para estar aún más bonita.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Bien, ya estoy preparada para dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo! Podría llevar otras cosas como comida, pero son menos fundamentales.  
><em>

* * *

><p>El avión sobrevolaba el mar mientras Lindsay y Harold miraban por una ventana, aburridos. No se atrevían a hablar el uno con el otro, ahora que eran oficialmente rivales...<p>

-Esto... Ehm... Lindsay-le dijo el chico-. Mucha suerte. Que gane el mejor.

-¡Gracias! Creo que lo has hecho muy bien toda esta temporada.

El avión empezó a descender unos cuantos metros, mientras Harold y Lindsay contenían el aliento. Llegaba el momento.

-Finalistas, preparaos. Nuestro primer destino es... ¡AUSTRALIA! ¡Efectivamente! Una vez abajo, nuestros presentadores del Aftermath os contarán en qué consiste el desafío y quiénes son vuestros ayudantes... ¡Nos vemos!

Una trampilla se abrió bajo los pies de Lindsay y Harold, y ambos empezaron a caer mientras gritaban histéricamente. Los dos cayeron sobre el árido suelo de Australia, y se encontraron con las familiares caras de Geoff y Bridgette, que no llevaban sus atuendos de presentadores, si no que iban con su ropa de siempre.

-¡Harold, Lindsay!-exclamó Bridgette-. ¡Bienvenidos a vuestro primer destino! El Ayers Rock, en Australia... ¿Os resulta familiar?

-Pues claro-dijo Harold.

-No-respondió Lindsay-. ¿Qué es esto?

-... Da igual.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_¡Je, je! ¡Ya veis quién es mi rival!_

* * *

><p>Lindsay y Harold siguieron a Geoff y a Bridgette a los pies del Ayers Rock, donde les esperaban...<p>

-¡LESHAWNA!-gritó Harold, al verla.

-¡BETTY!-gritó Lindsay, al ver a Beth

-¡Me llamo Beth!-exclamó ella.

-¿Qué hay, Harold? ¡Enhorabuena por haber llegado tan lejos, blanquito!-dijo Leshawna, mientras Harold la abrazaba.

-¡Iiiiiiih, Beth, estoy tan contenta de estar aquí contigo!

-¡Eres la mejor, Lindsay!-exclamó Beth.

Una vez se hubieron reencontrado y saludado los cuatro, Geoff cortó el momento:

-Bueno, al grano, que ocho desafíos son MUCHOS y hay muy poco espacio en el capítulo. La prueba de Australia es la más sencilla que os podríais imaginar: escalar el Ayers Rock. Así es, así de fácil.

-¡Yupi! ¡Qué fácil!-exclamó Lindsay alegremente-. Uh, espera... Yo no sé escalar.

-Afortunadamente para mí, yo soy un experto escalador-presumió Harold, mientras Leshawna alzaba una ceja de incredulidad al escucharle-. Sería capaz de escalar este sitio con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya, pero eso es demasiado fácil, ¿no?-sonrió Geoff sádicamente-. En vuestro ascenso al Ayers Rock tendréis distintos obstáculos... Desde animales asesinos hasta enormes y afilados pinchos en los salientes. Vuestro ascenso será muy accidentado.

-Por suerte Beth y Leshawna estarán en la cima del Ayers Rock sujetando una cuerda para que no os matéis-los tranquilizó Bridgette, mientras Beth y Leshawna se subían al helicóptero que las llevaría a la cima.

-¡Kyah, pero yo no tengo un calzado adecuado para estas cosas!-se lamentó Lindsay, señalando sus botas.

-Se siente, Chris os dijo que cogieseis lo que os hiciese falta para los desafíos-dijo Geoff, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¿¡Y cómo iba a saber yo que iba a necesitar unos zapatos de escalada!? ¡No soy adivina, aunque me guste leer mi horóscopo! _(Saca su horóscopo y empieza a leerlo) "_Tauro. Esta semana lleva botas de escalada a todas partes_" _... Ups._

* * *

><p>Beth y Leshawna ya estaban en la cima del Ayers Rock sujetando la cuerda que evitaría que Lindsay y Harold se matasen en caso de soltarse.<p>

-¡No te preocupes, Lindsay! ¡Yo te sujeto desde aquí!-le gritó Beth.

-Estamos a cientos de metros más altos que ellos, ¿¡cómo esperas que te oiga!?-dijo Leshawna, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Je, je, quizá tengas razón...

-¡Que comience el ascenso!-exclamó Geoff.

Los dos finalistas comenzaron a escalar, mientras Geoff y Bridgette les animaban alegremente. La superficie del Ayers Rock era bastante accidentada y subir se hacía bastante complicado, sobre todo para Lindsay y sus delicadas manos con fina manicura.

-¡Ah, me he clavado una piedra!-exclamó Lindsay, solo para comprobar con horror que no era una piedra, si no un extraño bicho con un afilado aguijón-. ¡AARHG, QUÉ ASCO!

-La repugnante fauna y flora del Ayers Rock hará imposible el ascenso de nuestros dos finalistas-le sonrió Geoff a la cámara.

-Y también los bichos que has traído tú y que no son autóctonos de aquí-comentó Bridgette, justo en el momento en que un pájaro dodo se lanzaba a picotear a Harold en la cabeza.

-¡Aguanta, Harold!-gritó Leshawna, y movió la cuerva para impulsar a Harold lejos del pájaro.

-¡DIOS, qué asco de bichos!

Continuaron ascendiendo, y estaba bastante claro que a Harold se le daba mucho mejor que a Lindsay escalar. Lindsay se soltaba constantemente y era incapaz de subir más de 6 metros por minuto, mientras que Harold llevaba un ritmo mucho más constante.

-¡Oh, no, si Lindsay sigue así VA A PERDER!-exclamó Beth, horrorizada.

-¿Te gusta decir cosas obvias en voz alta?-comentó Leshawna.

Harold estaba ya muy cerca de la cima, pero justo en ese momento...

-¡AH! ¡Un pájaro carpintero!-exclamó Leshawna.

-¡Oh, qué lindo!-sonrió Beth.

-¿¡Estás tonta!? ¡Como ese bicho se acerque a la cuerda...!

-¿Qué?

-¡Harold podría matarse si la cuerda se rompe!-gritó Leshawna.

-Vaya, no habíamos contado con ese pequeño detalle-dijo Geoff desde abajo, pensativo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Geoff! ¿Si Harold se mata somos responsables?

-Legalmente no-dijo Geoff-. Moralmente... Sí. Al menos tú.

Harold intentó espantar al pájaro, pero este no se alejaba de su lado.

-Madre mía, si ese bicho toca la cuerda me voy a matar, ¿¡qué voy a hacer!?-exclamó Harold.

Entonces recordó en lo que se le había ocurrido llevar al desafío: sacó un jugoso sándwich de jamón y queso de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvió de la servilleta y se lo tiró al pájaro. El pájaro lo esquivó, y al darse cuenta de lo que era comenzó a perseguirlo. Harold sonrió aliviado.  
>No obstante, su alivio duró poco tiempo: el haberse entretenido con aquel pájaro había hecho que Lindsay se pusiera en cabeza. Harold puso cara de determinación y empezó a escalar con más rapidez.<p>

-Tengo que pensar algo, o Harold va a perder...-dijo Leshawna, pensativa.

-¿Has dicho algo, Leshawna?-le preguntó Beth, alegremente.

-Mmm.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Leshawna - **_¡Soy un genio!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Beth! ¡TIENES UN ARAÑA ENORME EN EL PELO!-gritó la chica afroamericana, señalando el pelo de Beth.<p>

-¿¡Qué!? ¡OH NO! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco tan tremendo! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORROOOOOO!

Beth empezó a sacudirse el pelo, provocando que la cuerda que sujetaba también se moviera. Lindsay salió despedida del sitio en el que estaba sujeta, voló por el aire unos metros y chocó de nuevo contra el Ayers Rock. Esto se repitió varias veces, mientras Lindsay gritaba en estado de pánico.

-¡Beeeeeeth! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Por qué mueves la cuerda!? ¡Socorrooooooo!

Beth se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía nada en el pelo, y miró horrorizada la cuerda.

-¡_Oh-Dios-Mío_! ¡LO SIENTO, LINDSAY!

Pero lamentablemente Harold había conseguido sacarle bastante ventaja a Lindsay tras el incidente de Beth.

-¡Eres un bicho!-le gritó Beth a Leshawna.

-Oye, blanquita, ¿no se supone que estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestro finalista?-sonrió Leshawna.

-¡Pero, pero, hacer trampas está mal! ¡Lo dijeron en un suplemento dominical que regalaban con el periódico!

Harold estaba a escasos metros de la cima, y Lindsay iba mucho pro detrás de él. Beth tragó saliva.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo para demostrar a Lindsay que puedo ser útil!

Se acercó a Leshawna y le pegó un mordisco con su perfecta dentadura (fruto de seis años de ortodoncia dental) en el brazo. Leshawna se puso a gritar y soltó la cuerda como acto reflejo.

-¡JA!-exclamó Beth.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Harold! ¡Harold!-gritó Leshawna, mientras se asomaba por el borde del Ayers Rock.

-¡Ánimo, Lindsay! ¡Harold está fuera... de... juego...!

Para asombro de Beth, Harold había logrado aferrarse al borde del enorme peñasco antes de que Leshawna soltara la cuerda, y por lo tanto no le había pasado nada. Leshawna le ayudó a subir a suelo firme, mientras Beth ponía cara de absoluto horror.

-¡Nooooooo!

Geoff apareció montado en un jetpack y aterrizó al lado de Leshawna y Harold.

-¡El ganador de esta parte del desafío es... HAROLD!-exclamó, mientras levantaba el fino brazo del muchacho-. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Uno a cero!

-¡SÍIIIIII! ¡Toma!-exclamó Harold-. ¡Muchísimas gracias, LeDiosa!

-Ya me lo agradecerás luego-sonrió Leshawna-. Con un 10% de tu premio, por ejemplo.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Me quieres cobrar?

-Claro que no, tonto, es broma... A no ser...

Lindsay apareció entonces con cara de circunstancias.

-¿He... He ganado...?

-Lo siento muchísimo, Lindsay-le dijo Beth-. ¡Si se me hubiera ocurrido antes lo de morder a Leshawna, ella habría soltado a Harold antes de que él llegara y habría muerto espachurrado contra el suelo!

-Oh, cielos, pero eso es horrible-dijo Lindsay.

-Lo sé-respondió Beth.

-... En fin, como iba diciendo: ¡uno a cero! Harold se pone en cabeza. Lindsay va a tener que hacerlo muy bien si quiere ganar a nuestro friki favorito.

Una vez hubieron bajado los cuatro de la cima del Ayers Rock, Harold y Lindsay se subieron al Jumbo Jet mientras Beth y Leshawna les despedían dándoles muchos ánimos y deseándoles lo mejor a ambos.  
>El avión despegó a toda velocidad, mientras Harold y Lindsay decidían volver a sus respectivos aposentos a pensar en cuál sería el siguiente desafío.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Gracias a Leshawna ahora mismo voy en cabeza, pero no puedo confiarme. Quién sabe cuáles serán los siguientes desafíos...  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Concursanteees!-dijo la cantarina voz de alguien muy conocido por ambos por el altavoz del avión.<p>

-Ése no es Chris-apuntó Harold.

-Ni el Chef-dijo Lindsay.

-¿SIERRA?-exclamaron a la vez.

-¡Je, je! Chris y el Chef me han puesto al mando del Jumbo Jet mientras ellos iban a disponerlo todo para el último desafío de la final.

-¿¡Pero tú sabes conducir este cacharro!?-gritó Harold.

-Claro que no-dijo la horrorizada voz de Cody-. ¡NO SABE! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIR!

-Calla, Codyflú-dijo Sierra-. No va a morir nadie, de verdad... Uy, ¿y este botón?

El avión empezó a dar piruetas por el aire mientras Harold, Lindsay y Cody gritaban de terror.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-gritó Sierra-. ¡Qué divertido!

Tras un accidentado viaje, el avión empezó a perder altura.

-Nuestro siguiente destino es... ¡Sí, lo habéis adivinado! ¡Londres! ¿Qué misterioso... desafío... os tendrá preparado Geoff?-anunció Sierra.

-¡Londres! Qué ganas de volver allí-sonrió Harold.

-Agents are... GOOOOOOOOO!

Una trampilla se abrió bajo Lindsay y Harold, que aterrizaron dolorosamente sobre una barca de aspecto moderno que cruzaba el río Támesis. En ella estaba Geoff, vestido muy elegante con traje, corbata y gafas de sol, y Bridgette con un infartante vestido rojo pasión y un elegante moño.

-Bienvenidos a Londres, agente 00H y 00L-dijo Geoff, muy serio.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayáis llegado antes que nosotros?-preguntó Harold.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Geoff-. Hoy os tenemos preparada una misión muy importante, agentes.

La barca se metió en un extraño y oscuro túnel que parecía conducir a las alcantarillas que había bajo Londres. Geoff chasqueó los dedos y se encendieron todas las luces de aquella misteriosa estancia: al final del río había una enorme plataforma con un ordenador gigante. La barca se paró junto a las escalerillas que conducían a la plataforma, y Geoff, Bridgette, Harold y Lindsay subieron por ellas. Al llegar a la plataforma Geoff encendió la pantalla del ordenador y en ésta apareció una imagen de Chris vestido de manera elegante, con el pelo repeinado y cara muy seria.

-Buenas noches, agentes 00H y 00L. Como bien sabéis, Londres es no sólo el escenario para un montón de libros y películas sobre asesinatos, si no que acoge también a un montón de libros y películas sobre... ¡espías! Por eso mismo, el desafío de Londres será muy muy especial.

Junto a la imagen parlante de Chris aparecieron las fotos de Blaineley y Hugo, y después una imagen de Alejandro.

-El terrible Dr. Hispano ha secuestrado a la condesa Mildred Andrews O'Halloran y al duque Hugo D'Orla. Vuestro deber como agentes es rescatar a uno de los dos. Agente 00H, tú deberás rescatar a la condesa, mientras que la agente 00L se encargará de salvar al duque D'Orla.

Lindsay puso cara de no estar enterándose de nada, pero Harold parecía en su salsa.

-El agente que regrese antes a esta base con su protegido ganará esta parte del desafío y conseguirá un punto más para su marcador personal. Para cumplir esta misión tendréis varios dispositivos que os ayudarán: una mochila de provisiones-Bridgette le entregó una mochila a ambos-, este moderno pintalabios con rayo láser-Geoff les dio el pintalabios-, un garfio-Bridgette les señaló la mochila, indicándoles que tenían el garfio dentro- y unas gafas de visión nocturna.

Tras que los dos finalistas hubieran cogido todo lo que les habían dado, Geoff y Bridgette les señalaron unas escaleras que llevaban a la superficie.

-El Dr. Hispano está escondido en lo más alto del Big Ben. Regresad con vuestros protegidos, o no regreséis-dijo Bridgette, solemnemente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Una prueba, ¿¡DE ESPÍAS!? ¡Esto es genial! ¡ALUCINANTE! ¡APOTEÓOOOSICO!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Te deseo lo mejor, agente 00L-le dijo Harold, que ya se había metido totalmente en su papel. Harold subió las escaleras y salió de la alcantarilla, llegando a las ajetreadas calles de Londres.<p>

-¡Eh! Ahora que me fijo me han dado un pintalabios-dijo Lindsay mientras se dirigía a las escaleras alegremente-. Voy a probármelo a ver de qué color es...

-¡NO LINDSAY!-la detuvo Bridgette-. ¡Si lo haces...! ¡Es un láser! ¡Es peligroso!

-Oooh... Pero ninguno de mis pintalabios me ha hecho nunca daño-dijo Lindsay, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero este sí... Este, ummm... ¡No combina para NADA con tu ropa!

-Ah, pues tienes razón-dijo Lindsay, soltando una risita.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, tengo que llegar al Big Ben... Que está, mmm... Vaya, ahora que lo pienso no estaría nada mal que nos hubieran dado un mapa-dijo Harold, pensativo.<p>

El finalista iba caminando una de las abarrotadas calles de Londres, esquivando a los ejecutivos y sus maletines que avanzaban a toda velocidad.

-A ver, dónde puede estar el sitio más característico de Londres... ¡Ya sé! Usaré mis técnicas de espía.

Mientras tanto, Lindsay había salido a la superficie. Sin saber muy bien a dónde ir a continuación, llamó a uno de los numerosos taxis que circulaban por allí, se montó en él y le dijo al conductor:

-¡Señor, lléveme al Big Bang!

-¿Se refiere al Big Ben?-le preguntó cansinamente el taxista.

-No sé, ¿me refiero a él?-preguntó Lindsay.

-Ay... Supongo que sí...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Coger un taxi en Londres tiene que ser como que supercaro, ¿no? No sé, yo nunca miro los precios, pago con la tarjeta de crédito y ya está. _

* * *

><p>El coche aceleró y empezó a circular por las calles de Londres. Lindsay en su interior iba canturreando una canción infantil.<br>Mientras tanto, Harold usaba sus técnicas de espía para descubrir dónde estaba el Big Ben.

-¡OIGA! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL BIG BEN!

Y con técnicas de espía me refiero, claro está, a gritarle a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Un señor muy simpático se tomó la molestia de explicarle cómo llegar hasta el susodicho lugar, y Harold se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo que el anglosajón se tomó como un intento de abuso sexual, por lo que apartó a Harold de un empujón y se fue huyendo mientras gritaba histéricamente.

-Qué particulares son estos ingleses-dijo Harold.

Lindsay había llegado por fin al pie de la enorme torre que era el Big Ben. Sin saber muy bien cómo llegar a lo alto de éste, se puso a dar vueltas por la zona hasta que vio un grupo de gente junto a la entrada. El guía turístico exclamó:

-¡Bienvenidos a Viajes Destino Final! Hoy haremos un tour por el interior del Big Ben. Son 17 libras la entrada.

-Pero señor-dijo una turista anónima-, tenía entendido que la entrada al Big Ben es gratuita...

-He dicho DIECISIETE LIBRAS.

Lindsay aprovechó para acoplarse a la enorme masa de gente y entrar en el Big Ben pasando desapercibida entre las masas de turistas.  
>Mientras tanto, en lo alto del Big Ben, justo detrás de la pantalla del reloj, el malvado Dr. Hispano tenía presos a Blaineley y Hugo, que estaban sujetos por las muñecas, colgando sobre una piscina de ácido sulfúrico. Alejandro llevaba una bata de científico y el pelo repeinado hacia atrás.<p>

-¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!-rió Alejandro-. ¡El terrible Dr. Hispano llevará a cabo su plan maligno para conquistar el mundo y hacer que todas las chicas tengan la cara de Heather!

-Puaj-dijo simplemente Blaineley.

-Oye, este tío se ha metido mucho en su papel, ¿no?-dijo Hugo.

-Totalmente. Están todos fatal por aquí: la única medio normal soy yo-apuntó Blaineley-. Además, me duelen los brazos de estar aquí colgada.

-¡Callaos!-exclamó Alejandro-. ¡El Dr. Hispano no deja que sus presos dialoguen!

-Alejandro, que no eres el Dr. Hispano...-dijo Hugo, cansinamente.

Justo en ese momento se oyó cómo un garfio se enganchaba a las vigas de lo alto del reloj y Lindsay se balanceaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La rubia le dio una patada a Alejandro en la cara y aterrizó gracilmente. Blaineley y Hugo aplaudieron la muestra de acrobacias de la chiquilla (sí, a pesar de estar maniatados y colgando pueden aplaudir, ¿qué pasa?).

-Esa presentación se merece un 10-dijo Blaineley.

-¡Iih, lo sé hacer gracias al equipo de animadoras en el que estuve!-exclamó Lindsay-. Mirad, también sé ponerme la rodilla sobre el cuello...

-¡Agh, para! Qué desagradable-la detuvo Hugo.

-¡Ahahahahaha!-rió Alejandro cruelmente, metiéndose en su papel de lleno-. ¡Agente 00L, te estaba esperando!

-¡Hola, Al!-lo saludó Lindsay.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-gritó el chico-. Ejem... ¡Veo que has venido a detener mi plan para transformar a toda la población mundial en Heather!

-Una duda-dijo Hugo-. Si tu plan es ése, ¿por qué estamos presos Blaineley y yo?

-Es cierto, esa historia no tiene sentido-dijo Blaineley-. ¿Quién la pensó? ¿Chris?

-¡Que os calléis los dos!-gritó Alejandro-. ¡Agente 00L, estás acabada! ¡Prueba mi palo-que-lo-lanzo-va-hacia-delante-y-luego-vuelve-hacia-mí!

-¿Quieres decir un boomerang?-dijo Lindsay.

Alejandro sacó un boomerang y lo lanzó hacia la agente 00L. Lindsay lo esquivó hábilmente, y el boomerang volvió hacia Alejandro.

-¡ME PERDÍ LA CLASE DE CÓMO RECOGER EL BOOMERANG! ¡AAAAAAAH!

El boomerang le golpeó en la frente y Alejandro cayó de espaldas al suelo, inconsciente. Lindsay aplaudió alegremente, pensando en la suerte que tenía, yse dirigió corriendo hacia Blaineley para intentar desatarla, pero entonces Hugo comenzó a gritar:

-¡LINDSAY! ¡Es a mí a quien tienes que salvar tú!

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón!

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia Hugo, pulsó un enorme botón rojo que había y Hugo comenzó a descender. En ese momento apareció Harold, que contempló la escena horrorizado:

-¡Oh, no, Lindsay se me ha adelantado!

-¡Friki asqueroso, aún estás a tiempo de salvarme!-gritó Harold-. ¡RÁPIDOOOOOOOO!

Harold corrió y con su garfio bajó a Blaineley de lo alto del reloj.

-¡Rápido, haz algo, acaba con ellos!-le gritó Hugo a Lindsay.

Harold agarró a Blaineley y la dirigó hacia las escaleras. Lindsay, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, agarró la mochila y se la tiró a Blaineley a la cabeza, provocando que la chica tropezara y cayera rodando por las escaleras.

-¡JA, JA, JA!-rió Hugo-. ¡Eso sí que está bien!

-¡LINDSAY! ¡No ataques a mi protegida!-la regañó Harold.

-Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-se disculpó Lindsay.

Hugo y Lindsay comenzaron a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, adelantando a Harold y pisando al cuerpo inconsicnete de Blaineley, pero justo cuando llegaron a la salida del Big Ben...

-¡ALTO!

Alejandro salió de la nada con una pistola. Apuntó a Hugo sádicamente con ella.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Nos ha encontrado!-se horrorizó Lindsay-. ¡Y tiene una pistola!

-Tranquila, no es de verdad-la tranquilizó Hugo.

-Sí que lo es-dijo Alejandro, y disparó al aire, sonando un disparo auténtico.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Hugo se escondió detrás de Lindsay-. ¡Mátala a ella, a ella! ¡Es la que se quiere llevar el millón de dólares!

Alejandro apuntó a Lindsay, sonrió y...

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

El rayo láser del pintalabios de Harold, que llevaba a Blaineley cargada a su espalda, provocó que el poco pelo que le había crecido a Alejandro volviera a arder en llamas. Alejandro comenzó a correr histéricamente, y se perdió de vista.

-¡Harold!-exclamó Hugo, abrazándose a él-. ¡Mi héroe!

-Ehh... Sí-dijo Harold, y apartó a Hugo-. Yo me largo de aquí.

Harold echó a correr, y Hugo apremió a Lindsay para que le siguiera. Los tres avanzaban a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, esquivando gente y coches (ya que habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de que en Inglaterra los coches circula al revés). Tras un buen rato corriendo divisaron por fin la alcantarilla en la que les esperaban Geoff y Bridgette. Harold y Lindsay se lanzaron a la vez sobre ella, pero el primero en llegar a las escaleras fue...

-Y el ganador es...-anunció Geoff al verlos llegar-. ¡HAROOOOLD!

-¡Noooooo!-exclamó Lindsay, triste-. ¡Estaba súper a puntito de conseguirlo!

Harold lanzó a Blaineley a los pies de Geoff y Bridgette, quienes la miraron horrorizados.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Bridgette con un hilo de voz.

-Un pequeño... accidente-dijo Harold, simplemente.

-Bueno, da igual, el caso es que la has traído antes que Lindsay a Hugo-dijo Geoff-. ¡Enhorabuena, Harold! Ya váis 2 a 0.

-¡TOMAAAAA! ¡El millón de dólares va a ser mío!-exclamó Harold.

-Oh, jopetas...-se lamentó Lindsay.

-Lo siento, Linds, yo hice lo que pude-dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Toma, $10 por el disgusto-y le dio un billete.

-¡Yupiii! ¡Para uñas postizas!

-Fuera os espera el Jumbo Jet-dijo Geoff-. ¡Debéis ir hacia vuestro próximo destino!

Harold y Lindsay se despidieron de Geoff, Bridgette y Hugo y subieron por las escalerillas para salir de la alcantarilla. Fuera, cortando el tráfico en medio de la carretera, estaba el Jumbo Jet.

-Creo que aquí no puedes aparcar, Sierra-le apuntó Cody desde la sala de mandos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es aparcamiento para minusválidos?

Los dos finalistas se montaron en el avión, y éste despegó a toda velocidad hacia su próximo destino. Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas, Blaineley se despertaba de su letargo.

-Ugh, ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó, mareada.

-En las alcantarillas de Londres, Harold ha ganado el desafío-le explicó Hugo.

-Obviamente ha sido gracias a mí-exclamó Blaineley alegremente. Sacó un espejo de Dios sabe dónde y se puso a mirarse-. ¡Ois, se me ha quitado todo el maquillaje! Estoy horrible...

-¿MÁS de lo habitual, quieres decir?-apuntó cruelmente Bridgette.

-Ja, ja...-se rió sarcásticamente Blaineley-. Pues no he traído mi pintalabios de reserva...

Al oír esas palabras, Geoff puso una sonrisa siniestra y le tendió un pintalabios a Blaineley lentamente.

-Ten, Blaineley... Úsalo.

-¡Gracias!

Bridgette puso cara de horror absoluto y le susurró a Geoff:

-¡Geoff! ¿Ese no será...?

-Sí. Es uno de los pintalabios que le dimos a Harold y Lindsay... Je, je, je...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Cielos, estoy en deves... desvenj... desventac... bueno, que voy perdiendo! ¡Tengo que esforzarme en el próximo desafío! ¡Les demostraré a todos que PUEDO ganar!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡Harooooold! ¡Lindssssssaaaaaay! ¡Nos aproximamos a nuestro próximo destino!-dijo la cantarina voz de Sierra por el altavoz del avión.

-¿¡YA!? ¡Dejadnos descansar un rato!-suplicó Harold.

-¡No hay tiempo!-exclamó Sierra.

-Ni espacio en el capítulo-apuntó Cody.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro próximo destino?-preguntó Lindsay, inocentemente.

Sierra comenzó a reír histéricamente por el altavoz, mientras Harold y Lindsay ponían cara de circunstancias. La risa de Sierra se propagó por todo el avión, inundando las estancias y helando la sangre de los tripulantes.

-Es el lago Ness-dijo Cody, cansinamente, interrumpiendo la risa de Sierra.

-¡Codyyy! ¿Qué haceees? ¡Quería asustarlos un rato!

-No hay TIEMPO-la cortó Cody, cansinamente.

-Bueeeno, pues nada, ya estamos llegando, así que...

La trampilla que había bajo Lindsay y Harold se abrió de nuevo y los dos cayeron gritando histéricamente. Aterrizaron en una masa de agua helada, para horror de ambos.

-¡UAAAAH! ¡QUÉ FRÍO, POR DIOS!-gritó Lindsay.

-N-n-n-n-nademos haci-ci-ci-cia la o-o-o-oriii-lla-dijo Harold, tiritando.

Los dos comenzaron a nadar, y para (de nuevo) su horror se encontraron a Geoff y Bridgette ahí parados, sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Bienvenidos a Escocia!-los saludó Geoff, alegremente.

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible que lleguéis tan rápido!?-gritó Harold, desesperado.

-Emmm, gracias a... ¿internet?-respondió Bridgette, sin parecer muy convencida.

-Sea como sea aquí no entran feas... Uhm, digo... Sea como sea ahora va a tener lugar el tercer desafío de... ¡LA. GRAN. FINAL!

-¿Por qué lo has dicho con pausas?-preguntó Harold.

-¡ES POR EL ÉNFASIS! ¡Cállate!

-El tercer desafío será una carrera de barcas por el lago Ness. Deberéis cruzar las 8 puertas que hemos colocado por todo el lago antes que vuestro rival y volver a este muelle-señaló un muelle junto al que había dos barcas-. Ganará el que cruce primero la octava puerta.

-Vuestros ayudantes serán...

Justo en ese instante apareció una sombra pelirroja que placó a Geoff y empezó a hacerle una llave de sumo mientras reía histéricamente.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO!

-¡I-Izzy! ¡Para ya!-se quejó Geoff-. ¡Me haces daño!

-Oh, no... ¡Izzy...!-se lamentó Lindsay.

-Lindsay tendrá la ayuda de Izzy-la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, con cara de consternación-, mientras que Harold recibirá la de...

-¿¡ÉL!?

Duncan apareció de la nada, mordiendo una manzana que probablemente había robado de algún lado. La tiró al suelo sin acabársela y miró a Harold con superioridad.

-¿Qué hay, nenaza?

-¡No quiero la ayuda de Duncan! ¡Prefiero hacerlo solo!-gritó Harold.

-Pues no, estás obligado a recibir la ayuda de Duncan-sonrió cruelmente Geoff.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero la de Izzy!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¡QUE OS CALLÉIS!-gritó Geoff.

-Lo siento, chicos, son las reglas-dijo Bridgette, compadeciéndose de ambos.

Duncan agarró a Harold de una pierna y lo arrastró a su barca. Acto seguido, lo tiró a la barca sin ninguna delicadeza y se montó él también ella, mientras Izzy se tiraba sobre su barca haciendo un triple salto mortal con doble tirabuzón.

-Mucha suerte a los dos...-dijo Bridgette, lastimeramente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_¡Izzy está loca! ¡Voy a perder este desafío también! ¡Joooo!  
><em>

**Harold - **_Bueno, Duncan es muy molesto, pero no tiene motivos para hacerme perder. Estoy seguro de que dará lo mejor de sí mismo para ayudarme.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Que comience la carrera!-exclamó Bridgette.<p>

Harold, Duncan, Lindsay e Izzy comenzaron a remar a toda velocidad por el lago Ness. Duncan y Harold no tardaron en ponerse en cabeza.

-¡Izzy! ¡Avísame cuando veas una puerta! ¿Vale?-le dijo Lindsay.

-¡CLARO! ¡Veo puertas a menudo!-exclamó Izzy-. ¡UNA PUERTAAAAAAAA!-y señaló a un enorme arco que había hacia la derecha con un 1 clavado en todo lo alto.

-¡Pero no lo grites!-le espetó Lindsay, mirando a Duncan y Harold que habían divisado el arco gracias a Izzy.

-¡Lo siento, Lindsay!-exclamó Izzy-. ¡Es que no puedo evitar GRITAR a todas horas! ¿A ti no te pasa?

-¡A mí sí, Izzy!-le gritó Duncan-. ¡Tú grita tranquila todo lo que quieras!

Las barcas pasaron bajo el primer arco, y todos empezaron a buscar dónde estaba el segundo.

-¡ESTÁ AHÍ!-gritó Izzy, haciendo que todos lo vieran.

-¡Izzy! ¡No lo griteees!-la regañó de nuevo Lindsay.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que te avisara!-se justificó Izzy.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que veas un arco avísame-le dijo Lindsay-, ¡PERO EN VOZ BAJA!

-¡SUSÓRDENES, MI COMANDANTE!-exclamó Izzy.

Las dos barcas pasaron bastante empatadas bajo la segunda puerta, e inmediatamente después Izzy empezó a susurrar:

-Veo la tercera puerta. Pssssss. Lindsay. La veo. Está ahí.

Pero Lindsay parecía muy concentrada y no la oía, así que Izzy tuvo que decirlo en voz alta, llamando la atención de Harold y Duncan.

-¡GAAAAAAH!-gritó Lindsay, exasperada.

Mientras tanto, Duncan y Harold dialogaban en la barca:

-Si no fuera por Izzy no encontraríamos ni una sola puerta-dijo Harold.

-Eh, Harold, tengo que felicitarte. Debo reconocerlo, nunca me imaginé que llegarías a la final.

-¿Eh? Oh... Gracias, Duncan.

-Supongo que tanto esfuerzo, tanta marginación y tanto rechazo por parte de las chicas tiene su recompensa-le dijo Duncan.

-Sí, supongo que... ¡EH! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, hombre, sólo estaba de broma... ¡Tranqui! Estoy seguro que ganarás, tu rival no es que sea muy dura-y señaló a Lindsay, que estaba remando con el remo del revés.

-¿Votarías por mí?-le preguntó Harold.

Duncan se quedó callado un instante, pero después dijo:

-Votaría por ti.

Habían cruzado ya siete de los ocho arcos y Harold y Duncan iban en cabeza. Izzy parecía contrariada, pero no más que Lindsay, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lindsay? Te sudan los ojos-le dijo Izzy.

-¡Si Harold gana este desafío yo ya tendré muy pocas posibilidades de ganar!-dijo Lindsay, lastimeramente.

-Oh, ¿estamos en la final? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Te ayudaré-le dijo Izzy, con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja sacó entonces un enorme silbato y comenzó a hacer un ruido molesto que hizo que Duncan y Harold perdieran la concentración. Izzy comenzó a reírse como una loca.

-¡Ya está!

-¿Ya? ¿Tu plan es tocar un silbato para que Harold y Duncan se distraigan?-preguntó Lindsay-. ... ¡Es perfecto!

-¡No, tonta! Mi plan no es ése-negó Izzy.

En ese instante el agua empezó a temblar. Harold y Duncan estaban a escasos metros del último arco, que le concedería la tercera victoria a Duncan, pero... Una enorme sombra que iba bajo el agua empezó a acercarse a ellos. El agua cada vez temblaba con más fuerza, y entonces un enorme monstruo marítimo salió a la superficie y empezó a rugir con ira.

-¡ES NESSIE!-gritaron Harold y Duncan, muertos de miedo.

-¡Yeeeeeeey! ¡Nessie!-exclamó Izzy-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El monstruo nadó hacia Izzy y tendió la cabeza para que ella y Lindsay se montaran. Nessie parecía muy feliz de ver a Izzy de vuelta.

-¡Nessie, llévanos hasta ese arco!-le ordenó Izzy, señalando la susodicha puerta.

El animal comenzó a nadar hacia allí rápidamente, arrasando por el camino con la barca de Duncan y Harold y provocando que ambos cayeran a la helada agua, empapándose.

-¡Y la ganadora de este desafío es... LINDSAY!-anunció Geoff mediante un altavoz gigante.

-¡YUPIIIIIIIIIII! ¡He ganado, Izzy! ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Lindsay, abrazándola con alegría.

-¡De nada! Nessie y yo estamos encantados de ayudarte para que ganes-sonrió Izzy. Nessie emitió un sonoro gruñido-. Nessie dice que ya nos lo agradecerás en otro momento. Con el 10% de tu premio, por ejemplo.

Harold nadaba hacia la orilla del lago, seguido por Duncan. Los dos parecían decepcionados.

-Estábamos a punto de ganar...-se lamentó Duncan-. Si no fuera por el monstruo de la loca...

-Da igual, sigo yendo con ventaja-dijo Harold, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tampoco te confíes, Harold, que a mí me pasó con Beth y casi lo pago muy caro...-le advirtió Duncan.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la orilla del lago, Bridgette les tendió a los cuatro una manta para que se resguardaran del frío que debían de estar pasando.

-No sabía que eras amiga del monstruo del lago Ness, Izzy-le dijo Bridgette a la pelirroja.

-Oh, sí, tengo mucha facilidad para trabar amistad con monstruos jurásicos-dijo Izzy, riendo tontamente.

-Nuestros dos finalistas van 2 a 1, con ventaja para Harold, y quedan tan solo 5 desafíos por delante. Harold, Lindsay, es hora de volver al avión-les dijo Geoff.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Izzy-dijo Lindsay, abrazando a la chica, y luego miró a Nessie-. Y a usted también, Sr. Ness.

Duncan golpeó a Harold amistosamente en el hombro.

-Suerte, chaval, la vas a necesitar.

Harold le sonrió, y él y Lindsay se montaron en el avión que casualmente acababa de aterrizar por allí. Los cuatro que se quedaban abajo les despidieron con la mano, y el avión se alejó hacia el horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Harold - **_Este desafío ha sido para Lindsay... ¡Pero ha sido gracias a Izzy! Si Izzy me hubiera ayudado a mí ahora Lindsay lo tendría muy complicado para ganar. _

**Cody - **_Aunque Harold y Lindsay estén recibiendo la ayuda de los demás en las pruebas en el momento de la verdad sólo importarán sus habilidades, estoy seguro de ello.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal vais?-los saludó Cody, entrando en la sala en la que Lindsay y Harold esperaban para llegar al cuarto desafío.<p>

-¡Muy bien! Ya se me han pasado todos los nervios-sonrió Lindsay-. Ugh, no, mentira-y se fue corriendo a vomitar al baño.

-Je, je, qué rival tan débil-sonrió Harold.

-Me da la sensación de que te estás confiando mucho, Harold-le dijo Cody, pensativo-. Seguro que si la final fuera contra Courtney o Tiana estarías temblando en ese silloncito.

-Es que Courtney y Tiana no son como Lindsay. Ellas eran unas rivales poderosas... Y temibles.

-Harooold, te vas a arrepentir de haberte confiado tanto. Lindsay ha ganado bastantes desafíos ella solita esta temporada.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Que no te confíes-sentenció Cody-. Tómatelo en serio o te va a machacar.

Harold se encogió de hombros, pensando que no sería para tanto si él iba ganando. Lindsay volvió y estuvo dialogando un rato con Cody, pero la voz de Sierra los interrumpió al cabo de unos instantes:

-¡CHICOOOOOOS!~~ ¡Ya llegamos a nuestro próximo destino! Es alucinante lo rápido que va este avión, ¡y eso que el tipo al que se lo compré dice que lo hizo con piezas de segunda mano que había robado de un desguace! ¡Ji, ji, ji!

Harold, Lindsay y Cody pusieron cara de horror absoluto pensando en qué clase de avión estaban montados y en si iba a durar mucho el vuelo. Sierra interrumpió sus pensamientos con una risa histérica:

-¡Por cierto, que nuestro próximo destino es un lugar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bonito! Uno de mis sitios favoritos en el mundo, de hecho. Viviría allí si pudiera...

La trampilla se abrió bajo los pies de Harold y Lindsay, y Cody tuvo el tiempo justo de agarrarse a uno de los asientos para no caer también con ellos. Harold y Lindsay aterrizaron de nuevo en una masa de agua, pero ésta era mucho más cálida que la del lago Ness. Los dos buscaron tierra firme desesperadamente, y divisaron al fondo...

-¡La isla Wawanakwa!-dijo Harold, con horror.

-Uuh, qué horror, es esa isla...-dijo Lindsay.

Ambos finalistas se pusieron a nadar hacia la orilla de la sucia y destartalada playa de la isla Wawanakwa, donde estaban Geoff y Bridgette vestidos con sus atuendos de siempre, los que habían llevado cuando habían participado en la isla. Al lado de estos, Gwen y Heather se miraban con odio.

-¡Harold, Lindsay, bienvenidos a la isla Wawanakwa! Sé lo que os vais a preguntar... ¿Cómo hemos llegado antes que vosotros? ¡NUNCA LO SABRÉIS! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!-Geoff rió cruelmente.

-Eh... En fin-Bridgette se encogió de hombros-. ¡Bien! Estamos en la isla Wawanakwa, donde tendrá lugar el cuarto desafío de los ocho que tenéis que superar. Aquí mismo, en este lugar, tendréis que superar otros TRES desafíos. Es así como un desafío triple dentro de un desafío formando por ocho desaf... Agh, qué dolor de cabeza.

-Me he perdido-dijo Lindsay.

-El caso es que cuando estuvieron aquí nuestros seis finalistas, yo incluído-dijo Geoff, dándoselas de importante- tuvimos que superar un desafío triple que tenía una peculiaridad: ¡cada pareja de finalistas estaban atadas! A mí me ataron con la gótica tarada ésa...

-¡Eh, que estoy aquí!-se indignó Gwen.

-Sí, Gwen, todos te hemos visto a ti y a tus ojeras, DEJA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN-le dijo Heather, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vamos, ¿¡es que nunca pensáis llevaros bien!?-se desesperó Bridgette-. ¡Ni siquiera cuando tuvisteis enemigos comunes como Courtney...!

Geoff sacó dos pares de esposas y ató a Harold con Gwen y a Lindsay con Heather. Lindsay puso cara de horror absoluto.

-¡Eeeew! ¿¡Con Heather!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Cállate, rubita, tampoco es que yo esté tirando cohetes de la alegría-dijo Heather, llevándose una mano a la cadera y poniendo pose de estar ya cansada.

-Recordemos los tres desafíos que se hicieron en la isla Wawanakwa y que tendréis que repetir hoy: en el primer desafío, un miembro del equipo tendrá que darle de comer al otro utilizando únicamente una mano; en el siguiente, deberéis ir remando hasta Boney Island; en el último deberéis crear un tótem colocando las cabezas en el orden en que los concursantes fueron eliminados esta temporada. Y, bueno, eso es todo. Id yendo al comedor para comenzar el primer desafío...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Heather - **_¡Ugh, esa tonta de Lindsay! No me puedo creer que haya llegado a la final y yo NO. ¡Está claro que la inteligencia susurra y la ignorancia ladra!  
><em>**Lindsay -** _Heather... Estoy aquí, estamos usando el confesionario de la isla...  
><em>**Heather - **_¿¡Nunca te han dicho que no se escucha a escondidas, Lindsay!?_

* * *

><p>Una vez llegaron al comedor, Geoff llegó cargando una bandeja de comida que DJ (en ausencia del Chef Hatchet) había preparado: tenía un aspecto apetecible y delicioso. Había rebanadas de pan tostado untadas en foie de pato, uvas caramelizadas, pollo marinado...<p>

-El desafío es sencillo-les explicó Bridgette-. Tenéis un minuto para comer toda la cantidad de comida posible, Heather y Gwen. Vosotros, Harold y Lindsay, deberéis meterles la comida en la boca sin que se os caiga al suelo. La bandeja con menos comida será la del ganador.

Heather y Gwen se llevaron las manos a la espalda mientras Geoff hacía la cuenta atrás.

-Tres, dos, uno...

-Más te vale que no me atragante-le dijo Heather a Lindsay amenazadoramente.

-¡YA!

Lindsay cogió el racimo entero de uvas caramelizadas y se lo hizo tragar a Heather, quien empezó a toser acaloradamente. Gwen comía rápidamente todo lo que Harold le daba, mientras Lindsay embutía la comida a Heather por el gaznate como si fuera un animal de granja.

-¡COF, COF, COF! ¡Para! ¡ME VAS A MATAR!

Pero Lindsay siguió metiéndole toda la comida que podía. Cuando pasó el minuto, la bandeja de Lindsay estaba prácticamente vacía, pero Heather parecía a punto de vomitar. Harold no le había dado tanta comida a Gwen, pero al menos la gótica estaba perfectamente.

-Y la ganadora de esta parte del desafío ha sido... ¡LINDSAY Y SU CERDO DE CORRAL! Ah, no, espera, que es Heather.

-Uarghgfhj, Lindsay, te voy a... *urgh* matar...

-¡Enhorabuena, Lindsay!-la felicitó Gwen-. Siempre está bien ver a Heather sufrir.

-Oye, no la felicites, que tú tienes que apoyar al rarito-le dijo Heather, poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Dejad de pelear, chicas! Ya tendréis tiempo cuando hayáis acabado de ayudar a Harold y Lindsay...-dijo Bridgette.

-Pero es más divertido que les arruinen la prueba-dijo Geoff.

-Geoff cada día se parece más a Chris y a Blaineley. Da miedo-apuntó Gwen.

-¡A CALLAR TODOS! Es hora de ir a nuestro próximo desafío, ¡la carrera en canoa a Boney Island!

* * *

><p>Harold y Gwen estaban montados en una de las cutres canoas que llevaban guardadas en el cobertizo desde la primera temporada, cubierta de moho y humedad. La de Lindsay y Heather no era mucho mejor, y los remos estaban devorados por las termitas.<p>

-¡UUUGH! ¡Qué asco, asco, súper asco!-exclamó Lindsay.

-No me seas remilgada, por peores cosas hemos pasado en esta isla-dijo Heather.

-El desafío es sencillo: debéis ir remando hasta Boney Island y volver. La primera canoa en conseguirlo, ganará esta parte del desafío.

-¡VAMOS A GANAR, HAROLD!-exclamó Gwen, mirando a Heather con furia-. ¡SEA COMO SEA, GANAREMOS!

-Tranquila, Gwen, son Heather y Lindsay, no me preocupan-dijo Harold, encogiéndose de hombros.

Geoff dio la salida y las dos canoas salieron disparadas a toda velocidad. Heather y Lindsay se pusieron en cabeza enseguida, ya que Heather ordenaba a la rubia cómo debían remar (mandar se le da taaan bien...) e iban perfectamente sincronizadas. Con la rabia ardiendo en sus ojos, Gwen comenzó a remar con más énfasis, obligando a Harold a seguirle el ritmo. Su canoa empezó a acercarse a la de Heather y Lindsay, y Heather, previendo que iban a adelantarlas, intentó golpear a Gwen con el remo, pero lo único que consiguió fue disminuir la marcha.

-Es nuestra oportunidad.

Gwen y Harold siguieron remando con mucha energía, adelantando a Lindsay y Heather y dejándolas bastante atrás. Heather entornó los ojos.

-¡Vamos, Lindsay! Harold no puede ganar, ¡simplemente NO PUEDE!-le espetó Heather.

-Pero Heather, me duelen los codos de tanto remar. Creo que se me han salido de su sitio...-dijo ella lastimeramente.

Desde la orilla, Geoff y Bridgette estaban alucinados.

-Parece más bien que la final es entre Heather y Gwen y no entre Harold y Lindsay-comentó Geoff.

-Las mujeres podemos llegar a ser terribles-dijo Bridgette, asustada.

Ya habían llegado a Boney Island y dado la vuelta, y Gwen y Harold seguían en cabeza. Rabiosa, Heather provó una táctica bastante sucia: cogió un coletero que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo usó a modo de tirachinas, tirándoselo a Harold en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!

Esa pequeña distracción fue fatal. Perdieron el ritmo, y las dos chicas empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente.

-¡No podemos perder ahora, Harold! ¡REMAAAAA!

Las dos canoas iban bastante igualadas... Se acercaban a la línea de meta... Iban prácticamente a la par, y...

-¡META!-exclamó Geoff.

Las dos canoas chocaron contra la arena de la playa y quedaron ahí atascadas. Gwen y Heather bajaron corriendo de la canoa y se acercaron a Geoff, exigiéndole saber quién había ganado.

-Íbais tan igualadas que no lo he visto... ¡Habrá que ver la foto finish!

-Oye, chicas, pero relajaos, que esto es entre Harold y Lindsay...-dijo Bridgette.

-¡ESTO ES MUY PERSONAL, BRIDGETTE!-gritó Gwen, fuera de sí-. ¡GEOFF! ¡COGE YA LA MALDITA FOTO FINISH!

Geoff sacó la cámara y cogió de ella la foto. Hizo una pausa que llenó de tensión el ambiente. Heather y Gwen se miraban con furia, mientras que parecía que Harold y Lindsay estaban allí para decorar.

-Y han ganado... ¡HAROLD Y GWEN! ¡Por lo tanto habrá que hacer el último desafío para ver quién es el ganador!

-¡SÍIII! ¡Chúpate esa, Heather!-exclamó Gwen, poniéndose a bailar.

-Esto aún no ha acabado, gótica-dijo Heather, poniendo una pose digna y caminando con prestigio. Lindsay dudó si seguirla o no.

-Pero, ¿esto no es la final entre Harold y Lindsay?-preguntó Bridgette, desesperada.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados junto a las mesas, cerca del teatro de la isla, en las que había colocado las cabezas de todos los concursantes de Total Drama: World Tour Express, desde Trent hasta Tiana. Heather miraba la suya con expresión de orgullo, mientras que Gwen apartaba la mirada de la de Duncan y Harold jugaba con las de Leshawna y Fiora.<p>

-Esta prueba es la más fácil de todas si le prestasteis atención a Chris esta mañana. Él os dijo el orden de eliminación de esta temporada de manera "encubierta", y si le prestasteis atención deberíais acordaros de cómo colocar las 21 cabezas que tenéis ahí, ante vosotros... ¡Empezaaad YA!

Lindsay y Harold se lanzaron a por la cabeza de Trent, y la colocaron como base.

-Después de Trent esa foca culona de Blaineley, ¿verdad?-le sonrió Heather a Lindsay, que comenzó a reír tras el insulto hacia la rubia.

Blaineley, DJ...

-¡Eh, Gwen, mira quién va ahora!-exclamó Heather-. Wooow, sí que llegaste lejos.

-Al menos llegué con pelo-apuntó Gwen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No me afecta! ¡Ya me ha crecido todo!-le espetó Heather.

-Sí, es cierto, y no recordaba lo sucio que lo tenías...

Harold y Lindsay seguían colocando discretamente cabezas en el tótem. Después de Gwen iba Eva, Owen, Fiora, Justin, Leshawna...

-¿A continuación de Lefawnda quién va, Heather?-preguntó Lindsay.

-¡Eh, Gwen! Si no te llega con una cabeza de Duncan te damos la nuestra-se burló Heather, ignorando la pregunta de Lindsay.

Gwen le tiró la cabeza de Tyler a Heather en la cabeza.

-¡Eh, cuidado, nena!-exclamó Harold, yendo a recoger la cabeza de Tyler-. Que en este desafío el que se lo juega todo soy yo...

-A ver, quién iba después de Lefawnda...-Lindsay era incapaz de acordarse, pero vio cómo Harold colocaba la cabeza de Izzy.

-Cuidado-la advirtió Heather en un susurro imperceptible, cuando Lindsay iba a copiar lo que Harold acababa de hacer-. No es Izzy la que va a continuación. Es Ezekiel-y Heather recitó los nombres como si se los supiese de memoria:- Ezekiel, Izzy, Hugo, Duncan, Cody, Sierra, yo, Tyler, Fiora, Noah, Courtney y Tiana.

-Vaya, Heather, eres súper lista. ¿Cómo es que te lo sabes?

-Tengo memoria para lo que me interesa-dijo Heather, limándose las uñas, dejando que Lindsay colocara las cabezas ella sola.

-¡TIEMPO! Veamos cómo las habéis colocado.

**Orden de Harold:** Trent, Blaineley, DJ, Gwen, Eva, Owen, Fiora, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy, Hugo, Ezekiel, Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Heather, Fiora (otra vez), Noah, Courtney y Tiana.

**Orden de Lindsay:** Trent, Blaineley, DJ, Gwen, Eva, Owen, Fiora, Justin, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Izzy, Hugo, Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Tyler, Fiora (otra vez), Noah, Courtney y Tiana.

-Y el orden correcto es el de... ¡LINDSAY! ¡Por lo tanto ella es la ganadora de este desafío, lo que convierte la final en un empate 2-2.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Harold-. Urggh, debería haber prestado más atención... ¡Y tú no me has ayudado nada, Gwen!

-Lo siento, Harold, Heather me estaba distrayendo...-se justificó Gwen, lastimeramente.

-Je, je, te lo dije Lindsay. Te dije que mis tácticas sucias te iban a ser de gran ayuda-dijo Heather, orgullosamente.

El avión apareció y Lindsay y Harold se montaron en él, deseando llegar a su próximo destino y deshacer el empate.

El Jumbo Jet volaba a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el horizonte...

¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué destinos visitarán? ¿Qué concursantes les ayudarán? ¡Conflicto! ¡Drama! ¡Tensión! ¡No os perdáis la segunda parte de la GRAN FINAL!

* * *

><p><strong>RANKING DE TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS (de momento)<strong>

22- Trent  
>21- Blaineley<br>20- DJ  
>19- Gwen<br>18- Eva  
>17- Owen<br>16- Justin  
>15- Leshawna<br>14- Ezekiel  
>13- Izzy<br>12- Hugo  
>11- Duncan<br>10- Cody  
>9- Sierra<br>8- Heather  
>7- Tyler<br>6- Fiora  
>5- Noah<br>4- Courtney  
>3- Tiana<br>2- ?  
>1- ?<p>

**FINALISTAS**

Harold, Lindsay

* * *

><p>Y ¡TACHÁN TACHÁN! ¡Llega a su final la primera parte de la, valga la redundancia, final!<p>

Harold y Lindsay están empatado en la final de 8 desafíos. Todo está pasando muy rápido, pero es que si no no me da tiempo a NADA. Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que este ha sido el capítulo más largo de lo que va de temporada, y aun así aún quedan cuatro desafíos por hacer acto de aparición.

La final está siendo un poco caótica, pero creo que Harold y Lindsay dan el pego como buenos finalistas. De momento sus ayudantes han sido tanto salvadores como auténticas cargas... ¡Y lo que les queda a nuestros dos finalistas! Los cuatro desafíos a los que se van a enfrentar en el último episodio los van a dejar HECHOS AÑICOS. Bwahahahaha.

Pero, ¿quién será el ganador? Chan chan, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé. ¿Y por qué? Bueno, os lo he dicho ya varias veces, pero...

**¡Es hora de que entréis en acción!**  
>Comienzan las votaciones para decidir al ganador de Total Drama: World Tour Express. La elección es sencilla: o Harold o Lindsay.<br>¿A quién vais a votar? ¿Al friki enamoradizo de gran valor? ¿O quizá a la rubia tonta que ha demostrado ser algo más que una cara bonita?  
>Elijáis a quien elijáis, ¡votad! Es muuuuy sencillo.<p>

Tan sencillo como mandar un email a la siguiente dirección: _mivotototaldrama[arroba]hotmail[punto]com _ poniendo en el asunto "Voto a Harold" o "Voto a Lindsay". Dentro, si queréis, podéis identificaros si habéis dejado alguna review antes y dar vuestra opinión sobre por qué habéis elegido a Harold o a Lindsay, pero recordad poner "Voto a [Harold/Lindsay]" en el asunto porque me será más sencillo a mí para hacer el recuento.

¡Por favor, VOTAD! La elección del ganador no se limitará a que Harold o Lindsay sean proclamados vencedores de la temporada y ya está. No, no, no. Yo soy mucho más ambiciosa. Me explico.

Dependiendo de quién gane la temporada 5, la siguiente, tendrá algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, si gana Harold participarán determinados concursantes, y si gana Lindsay la combinación de concursantes será diferente. No serán GRANDES cambios, pero sí bastante curiosos.

En cualquier caso, votad a quien creáis que más se lo merece. ¡Vuestro voto puede ser decisivo!

Como extra, voy a hablar un poco de la quinta temporada, que tengo ya en preparación y de la que tengo ya unas tablas de eliminación provisionales. Recordemos que corresponde a las siglas "Total Drama: BtS"... He aquí algunas de las características que va a presentar esta quinta temporada.

-Habrá DOS personajes nuevos, un chico y una chica. Curiosamente, dependiendo de si gana Lindsay o si gana Harold los dos personajes serán distintos. Es decir, que tengo pensados cuatro personajes de los que solo participarán dos.  
>-El ganador de esta temporada no participará en la siguiente.<br>-Habrá nuevo/a presentador/a en el Aftermath, dejando a Geoff y Bridgette "en el paro".  
>-La temporada tendrá lugar en un sitio fijo, como Total Drama Island y Total Drama Action, y no en una serie de destinos diferentes como en World Tour y World Tour Express.<br>-Intentaré recuperar un poco el tono cómico y ameno de Total Drama Island, por lo que no habrá tramas tan duras como la del hermano de Tiana o la transformación de Ezekiel.  
>-Habrá una temática de fondo para todas las pruebas. Por ejemplo, la de Total Drama Action eran "películas". Aquí será otra cosa distinta.<br>-Uno de los tres personajes nuevos (Fiora, Tiana o Hugo) no participará en esta temporada.  
>-Volverán personajes que llevan mucho sin participar.<br>-**No** habrá un malo malísimo, como Heather en la primera temporada, Alejandro en la tercera o Tiana en ésta.

Creo que ya son bastantes detalles para ir abriéndoos el apetito de la quinta temporada. Solo añadiré que os tengo preparada una temporada muy muy buena, con unos desafíos totalmente alocados, nuevas relaciones y conflictos...

Y ahora sólo me queda responder a las reviews. No puedo explayarme mucho por falta de tiempo, pero sí que os puedo responder a lo básico =)

**Sunshine che runner - **Qué rica torta de limón =) Me alegra que te gustara el Ezekiel de este capítulo. Me parece que se merecía una transformación un poco más "humanizada" que la de World Tour, donde lo transforman en Gollum. Sobre si ha muerto o no... Bueno, digamos que está fuera de combate (de momento). Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la personalidad desagradable de Courtney se empezó a mostrar en Action (o quizá ya comenzó en el capítulo especial de Total Drama Island). En fin, ya sabes lo que toca ahora... ¡VOTAR! Harold o Lindsay... ¿A quién vas a apoyar? ¡Espero tu review y tu email!

**Lady I - **Sí que fue un capítulo dramático, de hecho el humor se limitó a las escasas intervenciones de Lindsay. Courtney y Tiana serían unas grandes finalistas, pero precisamente el problema es que todos votaríais a Tiana por pena, y ¿qué lección nos daría eso? "Pórtate como un monstruo, que si tus objetivos son buenos y puros no te pasará nada y saldrá todo bien". Por eso eliminé a Tiana, porque no quería que la moraleja de mi fanfic fuera ésa. De hecho yo misma habría votado por Tiana si ella estuviera en la final y yo fuera una de los lectores... Así que mejor la quitamos de la ecuación y hacemos una final un poco más justa =) En cualquier caso, ahora es tu turno de decidir: Harold o Lindsay... ¡Espero tu review y tu voto por email!

**Nahuel - **Dios mío, cuánto piropo junto jajaja ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, matar a Ezekiel sería un poco demasiado, así que te diré lo mismo que a Sunshine: está fuera de combate. Y veo que tú también eres de los que habrían votado a Tiana, así que al final me alegro de no tenerla como finalista... Sin duda ver ganar a Tiana sería demasiado injusto. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus cumplidos, y solo me queda decirte una cosa: ¡a votar! ¡Espero tu review y tu voto por email!

**JXJ2 - **Sí, creo que está claro a quién vas a votar tú =) Pero con que quede claro no vale, ¡así que espero recibir tu email con tu voto cuanto antes! Sobre Ezekiel, te digo lo mismo que a los demás: fuera de combate. Un descarrilamiento de un tren no es moco de pavo, pero si mato a Ezekiel sus fans me odiarán (y con razón). Respecto a lo que dices de que los concursantes heridos pudieran seguir concursando: es totalmente cierto. Cody en la primera temporada, Justin en la segunda, Hugo en esta misma temporada. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que a Tiana le pasó un tren por encima, sus heridas eran muy graves (y Chris puede eliminar a quien quiera, quedó claro cuando se cargó a Sierra por acabar con su tren). De todos modos hay otra vez en la que descalificaron a un concursante por sus graves heridas: Izzy en World Tour =) ¡Espero tu voto, como ya he dicho!

**Sandra19 - **Veo que eres la única de por aquí que está contenta por la eliminación de Tiana, ¡yupi! Está claro que los otros concursantes no le guardan rencor por lo que hizo Tiana (quizá Justin y Fiora...), pero Tiana no se merecía en absoluto ganar y obtuvo su merecido. Para ayudar a su hermano tendrá que buscarse otros medios... Es hora de que ya decidas a quién apoyar. Harold o Lindsay, ¡estoy esperando tu voto! ¡Un saludo!

**Xandra19 - **Me alegra que te alegres de la marcha de Courtney y Tiana. Las dos son grandes competidoras, pero las trampas no llevan a ningún lado. Respecto a lo que preguntas sobre las manos de Tiana... Ehh... Lo hizo un mago. No, en serio, no tengo explicación, supongo que fue para darle más énfasis narrativo. Ni me di cuenta xD Y respecto a lo que dices de Lindsay y el picante... Bueno, te daré dos respuestas, elige la que quieras: 1) Lindsay desarrolló un odio absoluto hacia el picante tras que un psicópata le untara chili picante por la cara en una noche de Halloween cuando Lindsay le dijo al psicópata que tenía las puntas abiertas. 2) No me acordaba de ese capítulo de Total Drama Action xD ¡Estoy esperando tu voto con muchaaaas ganas! ¡Hasta entonces!

**Tommiboy - **¿Te recuerda al primer episodio de TDWT? Vaya, qué curioso... Yo lo hice más bien pensando en el que iba antes de la final, el del tren y el globo aerostático cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Supongo que ayuda el hecho de que este episodio tuviera lugar en África como el primer episodio de TDWT =) Ezekiel se pasó mucho, pero el odio y la marginación que ha recibido durante las cuatro temporadas lo han convertido en un ser rencoroso y peligroso. Da miedito. ¡Estoy esperando tu voto por email! ¡Un saludo!

**DxG4ever - **¿Gwen estará en la quinta temporada? Eso sí que no lo sabía. Sí que había oído que aparecerán Duncan, Heather y Sierra, pero lo de Gwen no... ¡Me alegro! =) Gracias por tus cumplidos hacia el capítulo, en serio. Está claro que Sierra es la reencarnación de los fans de Total Drama. Los guionistas la pusieron un poco a mala leche para meterse con la gente que se había obsesionado con algún personaje, pero bueno, en mi fic creo que la he humanizado un poquito. ¡Estoy esperando tu voto! ¡Un saludo!

**Sam - **¿Courtney y Tiana eran tus finalistas? Estoy viendo que eran las finalistas de bastante gente. Está claro que no mucha gente se esperaba ver a Lindsay y sobre todo a Harold en la final, pero yo considero que son dos personajes que se lo merecen desde la segunda temporada. ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! ¿A quién vas a votar? ¡Mándame el email cuanto antes! ¡Un saludito!

**Bridgette-Soul - **¡Bienvenida a World Tour Express! Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado la temporada. Al final he conseguido que sea un fanfic popular, me alegro mucho ^^ La eliminación de Noah la puse un poco a mala leche (lo reconozco) porque estaba segura de que muchos daban por hecho que iba a estar en la final. Para mí Noah sería un gran finalista, pero esta no es su temporada. "¡Hola, Holanda!" es un capítulo que me gustó muchísimo escribir, así que estoy muy feliz de que sea uno de tus favoritos. Respecto al de "Errores y Tánatos"... Está claro que no es para todo el mundo =) Es un capítulo que te gusta o no, no hay punto medio. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ahora toca votar! Harold o Lindsay... ¡Espero tu voto! Un saludito.

**Eliany - **¡Hola de nuevo! Tus reviews son siempre bien recibidas. Al principio sí que se hace bastante pesado el capítulo, de hecho los primeros párrafos fue lo que más me costó escribir. Una vez los tuve listos todo lo demás lo hice rapidísimo, jajaja. Y sí, reconozco mi error. Tiana tiene el pelo negro, no verde, pero como estaba pensando en el vestido verde ya cuando estaba escribiendo sobre el pelo negro se me fue la cabeza. Mea culpa, ya está corregido, ¡gracias! Dibujos dibujos no tengo. Un amigo hizo hace tiempo, pero no los tengo en el pc, y también hace tiempo hice con un creador de personajes a Tiana y a Fiora, pero no quedaron demasiado fieles a como las imaginaba yo... Mmm, solucionaré ese problema. ¡Espero tu voto con ansia! ¡Un saludo!

Y esas han sido todas las reviews por hoy. Ya sólo queda votar y dentro de unos días sabremos quién es el ganador. Se admitirán los votos hasta dentro de dos semanas (jueves, 31 de enero) y sobre esas fechas publicaré el último capítulo. Al día siguiente de publicar el último capítulo, publicaré el final alternativo, y un tiempo después llegará el especial basado en la quinta temporada.

**¡ESPERO VUESTROS VOTOS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

PD: Ya es oficial, Total Drama: World Tour Express es el capítulo con más palabras de TODA la sección española de superando las ¡160.000!

Y no sólo eso, si no que "La Gran Final, parte 1" es el capítulo más largo de la historia de Total Drama: World Tour Express con más de 10.000 palabras, superando al que ostentaba el anterior récord ("¡Hola Holanda!", que tenía 8.500). ¡INCREÍBLE!


	27. Capítulo 27: La Gran Final, parte II

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Capítulo 27: La Gran Final, parte 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-¡DIO COMIENZO LA GRAN FINAL! Harold y Lindsay se enfrentaron en cuatro desafíos con la ayuda de concursantes eliminados como Gwen, Blaineley, Hugo y Duncan en cuatro destinos muy conocidos para ellos: el Ayers Rock, Londres, el lago Ness y la isla Wawanakwa. Mientras que Harold ganó los desafíos de Australia e Inglaterra, Lindsay se hizo con el de Escocia y la isla Wawanakwa, convirtiendo la Gran Final en un empate a 2. Quedan otros cuatro desafíos por delante. ¡Y hoy por fin descubriremos quién será el flamante ganador de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS! ¡No os lo podéis perder!

* * *

><p>En un abandonado parque de atracciones de aspecto lúgubre y terrorífico, propio del típico telefilm de la hora de la siesta, cuatro personas caminaban sin saber muy bien su rumbo. Una era una atractiva rubia con un espectacular vestido rojo, que se ceñía a sus curvas de infarto. Otro era un macarra de mohawk verde, que llevaba a una chica en silla de ruedas, de preciosos ojos oscuros, que llevaba la mayor parte del cuerpo cubierto en vendajes. El último era un hombre negro y encorvado, con gorro de cocinero.<p>

-¿Qué es este sitio decrépito?-preguntó Blaineley, cansinamente.

-Parece un parque de atracciones-apuntó Duncan.

-Eso ya lo sé, pelopincho-dijo Blaineley-. Pero, lo que quiero decir es... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Chris ha pedido expresemante que tú, rubita, y el chico del mohawk y la lisiada estéis en el parque de atracciones cuando tenga lugar la final-explicó el Chef Hatchet.

-¿¡Para qué!?-preguntó Blaineley, cansinamente, acercándose a un puesto de algodón de azucar cubierto por el polvo y el moho.

-Cuando Harold y Lindsay lleguen aquí, tendrá lugar la gran inauguración-dijo el Chef.

-¿Este parque es de Chris?-preguntó Tiana, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Menudo asco! ¡Duncan, llévame de vuelta al helicóptero! Quiero irme de aquí...

Duncan empezó a empujar a Tiana hacia la salida del parque, pero el Chef se puso en medio.

-No os vais a ir de aquí. No aún. Je, je, je...

* * *

><p>El Jumbo Jet avanzaba por el cielo azul a gran velocidad, conducido por la loca patológica de Sierra. Harold y Lindsay estaban en el cutre comedor que les habían dispuesto, y Cody les servía la comida.<p>

-¿Por qué han elegido a Sierra para conducir este avión?-preguntó Harold, mientras miraba con horror las gachas insípidas que Cody le daba.

-No lo sé, Sierra está escalando rápido tras los telones de Total Drama-comentó Cody.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dice que la próxima temporada va a ser muy importante para ella, y ha estado hablando con los productores desde que la echaron-contó Cody-. No sé, es muy raro, esconde algo.

-A Chris no le cae precisamente bien...-dijo entonces Lindsay, apartando el plato de gachas y limándose las uñas-. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¡Iih, estoy muy emocionada!

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Cody, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a la ventana que tenía más cerca y miró por ella-. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué se ha hecho de noche? ¡Si no son ni las tres de la tarde!

Harold y Lindsay se acercaron a mirar también: efectivamente, se había hecho de noche y en el cielo brillaba la Luna llena. Bajo el avión había una misteriosa niebla espesa que le daba un aspecto lúgubre a todo. La voz de Sierra los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Chiiicos! ¡Nos acercamos a nuestro quinto destino! Mmm, me da que no os va a gustar mucho, ¡lo siento!

Harold y Lindsay compartieron una mirada de pánico, temiéndose lo peor. Cody sonrió con disimulada malicia. El avión empezó a perder altura, y aterrizó en una enorme explanada a los pocos minutos. Harold y Lindsay se dirigieron a la salida, pero Cody los interrumpió.

-Mejor que os llevéis esto-les dio una lintera y un mapa a cada uno-. Os vendrá bien en la prueba.

Harold y Lindsay asintieron, y saltaron del avión.

Se encontraban en una enorme llanura de fina hierba verde, iluminada por algunas farolas tímidas y titilantes que le daban un aspecto más lúgubre a la zona. Harold dio unos pasos, mientras Lindsay empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza. Y entonces una mano se apoyó en su hombro, y...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lindsay empezó a correr en círculos como si se le estuviera quemando el pelo. Harold se giró sorprendido, dispuesto a salvar a Lindsay de cualquier peligro, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo se trataba de Geoff y Bridgette.

-¡Lindsay, Harold! ¡Bienvenidos!-exclamó Bridgette-. ¡Estamos en Transilvania!

-¡NOOO! ¡Porfi, me da mucho miedo este sitio! ¡Vamos al Caribe!-suplicó Lindsay.

-¡No, ya tenemos preparada la prueba!-se indignó Geoff.

-¡Pero aquí hay fantasmas! ¡Y demonios! ¡Y zombis, con las puntas ABIERTAS! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Geoff se encogió de hombros, e hizo un gesto para que Harold y Lindsay lo siguieran por la explanada hacia un enorme laberinto de grandes setos, presidido por una enorme verja metálica con unas puertas de aspecto terrorífico que hacían un fuerte ruido al ser mecidas por el viento.

-Menudo sitio tan terrorífico-dijo Bridgette.

-Chris quería hacer un desafío que llevase a los finalistas lo más cerca posible del infierno. Y se nos ocurrió esto-explicó Geoff.

-¡Anda, está bien saberlo!-dijo Harold, sarcásticamente.

Junto a la puerta del laberinto esperaban tres personas: una era un chico bajito de piel morena y pelo largo, y las otras dos el punto y la I, vestidas de rosa y con coletas a juego.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!-respondieron Katie y Sadie, y se lanzaron a abrazarla.

-Vaya, se comunican de forma parecida a las ballenas-apuntó Noah, sarcásticamente.

-¡Tía, Lindsay, es SÚPER fuerte! ¡Estás en la final!-exclamó Sadie.

-Tía, en serio, ¡ME VA A DAR ALGO!-dijo emocionadamente Katie.

-¡Estamos deseando ayudarte en el desafío!-exclamaron ambas a la vez.

-¡No tan rápido, amiguitas! Katie, Sadie, vosotras sois las ayudantes de Harold. Noah, tú serás el ayudante de Lindsay.

-¿Crees que no he tenido suficiente con aguantarla a lo largo de 23 capítulos?-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eh, pero es como súper injusto!-dijo Lindsay-. Katie y Sadie son dos, y Noah es uno.

-Obviamente-apuntó Noah.

-¡Pues es que ellas son más, son el doble, NO, EL TRIPLE de ayuda para Harold!-explicó Lindsay.

Geoff comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Bridgette le miró alzando una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que Katie y Sadie van a ser de alguna ayuda? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Geoff empezó a rodar por el suelo de la risa.

-¡EH! ¡No te pases! Nosotras somos grandes estrategas-dijo Katie, orgullosamente.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos o qué?-preguntó Noah.

Harold, Katie y Sadie se pusieron en un extremo de la entrada. Noah y Lindsay en el otro extremo. Geoff se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-La prueba es sencilla: deberéis llegar al centro del laberinto y recoger la copa. Así de simple. Peeero, claro está, en el laberinto hay todo tipo de horrores dispuestos a acabar con vosotros y dejaros fuera de juego. Deberéis ser precavidos y avanzar con pies de plomo en el laberinto. Vuestra única ayuda será lo que os dio Cody en el avión.

Lindsay y Harold tragaron saliva. Katie y Sadie parecían muy emocionadas, y Noah estaba allí como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¡Que comience la prueba, podéis entrar en el laberinto!

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar y entraron en el laberinto. Cuando hubieron penetrado lo suficiente, la puerta hizo un ruido tremendo y se cerró lentamente. Estaban encerrados. Caminaron juntos un rato pero al llegar a una bifurcación Lindsay y Noah giraron hacia la derecha y Harold, Katie y Sadie hacia la izquierda. Comenzaba la prueba.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Noah - **_La prueba de Transilvania fue HORRIBLE en su momento. Y ahora me obligan a repetir una experiencia similar por culpa del contrato que firmé. Estupendo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harold, Katie y Sadie llevaban un rato caminando por los oscuros pasillos de aquel laberinto al aire libre, sólo iluminados por la linterna que llevaba Harold. El chico intentaba leer el mapa que Cody le había dado, pero era un tanto críptico y estaba formado por extraños dibujos de criaturas un tanto particulares.<p>

-Tía, Katie, estoy tan asustada-dijo Sadie, abrazándose a su mejor amiga.

-Es como cuando fuimos a ver El Asesinato Maldito al cine con Ginger y Tamara. ¡Tía, lo pasé súper fatal!

-Yo no dormí en toda la noche, ¡y volví a hacerme pis en la cama!

-Recuerdo que tu madre nos hizo un chocolate caliente para que durmiéramos tranquilas y yo te lo derramé sin querer por el pijama

-Señoritas, por favor, estoy intentando descifrar este mapa-dijo Harold, alzando una ceja-. A ver, al lado de la esfinge hay un enorme pterodáctilo, y aquí un sarcófago, y yendo todo recto desde este punto hay una enorme ?...

-¡MIRA, SADIE!-exclamó Katie, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que la morena señalaba era una especie de sombra que caminaba por el laberinto lentamente, arrastrando algo que hacía un ruido metálico. Harold tragó saliva, creyendo reconocer a aquel ser. Sadie y Katie se abrazaron con fuerza, temblorosas, preguntándose qué criatura sería aquella, si lograrían sobrevivir y, sobre todo, si estaban lo suficientemente guapas para dejar un cadáver maldito.

-Callaos-les pidió Harold-. Creo que sé lo que es...

Aquella figura espectral iba arrastrando lo que llevaba agarrado en la mano, algo parecido a una espada. Un haz de luz dejó ver la cara de aquella cosa, y los tres concursantes se horrorizaron al comprobar que tenía una cara completamente neutral. Sus ojos estaban fijos y no se movían, su nariz parecía de plástico y llevaba una siniestra sonrisa grapada...

-Es el maniquí-sentenció Harold-. Un monstruo horrible que nos atacó en el castillo en la prueba de Transilvania...

-¡Iih! Un maniquí-exclamó Katie, emocionada-. No te lo hemos contado, Harold, ¡pero Sadie y yo queremos ser diseñadoras de moda!

-Tía, sería lo MÁXIMO-exclamó Sadie histéricamente-. Ojalá pudiéramos enseñarle a Harold lo que tenemos preparado.

Katie sacó una maleta llena de ropa de Dios sabe dónde y miró sonriente a Sadie.

-¡SÍ QUE PODEMOS, TÍA! ¡IIIIIIIIH!-gritó, felizmente. Cogió una blusa del jersey y se la empezó a enseñar a Harold, que parecía harto de ellas.

-Chicas, si os lo podéis tomar en serio...

-Tía, pero así la blusa no luce nada-dijo Sadie, pensativa-. ¿Y si me la pongo yo?

-Ehh... Bueno, no creo que así luzca mucho-dijo Katie, entrecortadamente.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?-se enfureció Sadie.

-¿¡Y si probamos con el maniquí, tía!?-gritó Katie, señalando al ser que se iba acercando hacia ellos lentamente, con la espada rasgando el suelo a cada paso.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, y me gustaría seguir avanzando por el laberinto-dijo Harold, cansinamente.

Pero para cuando Harold quiso darse cuenta, Katie y Sadie habían echado a correr hacia el maniquí y se habían lanzado sobre él. El monstruo había intentado, en vano, darles alguna estocada con la espada, pero las chicas eran demasiado escurridizas y no tardaron en atrapar al maniquí por las manos. Le desarmaron y lo ataron con un cinturón que llevaban en la maleta. El maniquí intentó zafarse, desesperado, pero Katie y Sadie ya habían empezado a ponerle todo tipo de horribles prendas de ropa bajo la espantada mirada de Harold.

-¡Mira, a este diseño lo llamamos Flor de Otoño!-exclamó Sadie, señalando un estrafalario conjunto de gorro de copa y lazos con un horripilante vestido marrón ocre.

-Creo que a Chris le encantaría-dijo Harold-. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¡NO! ¡Esto es súper divertido!-exclamó Katie.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de allí, en otro de los pasillos del laberinto, Noah y Lindsay avanzaban lentamente, siguiendo el mapa.

-Cada monstruo que hay en este mapa indica la posición en la que estamos-dijo, intentando apagar el fuego de su zapato, provocado por un psicópata con lanzallamas que había en el laberinto-. El maníaco está en este punto-señaló una zona del mapa-, y hemos avanzado todo recto desde que le dimos esquinazo, así que ahora estamos más o menos por aquí-señaló otra zona.

-Buala, eres súper listo, Noah-lo congratuló Lindsay-. ¿Por qué te eliminaron?

-Suelo hacer más enemigos que amigos-dijo Noah, amargamente.

¡BAAAAAAM! Una especie de gigantesca criatura golpeó la zona en la que estaban con un enorme garrote de troll, que Noah y Lindsay esquivaron por los pelos.

-¡Kyah! ¿¡Qué es eso!?-preguntó Lindsay, horrorizada.

-¡Un gigante! Seguro que es un robot... Si hubiéramos traído agua...-dijo Noah, pensativo.

El gigante golpeó a Noah con su garrote y el chico salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás. Lindsay emitió un gritito de pánico y fue corriendo a socorrerle.

-Tsk, pasar por esta zona va a estar complicado-dijo Noah tras que Lindsay le ayudara a incorporarse, y se puso a mirar el mapa-. Tal vez si vamos por aquí...

-Sí, mejor será. Está claro que el cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo-sonrió Lindsay.

Dieron la vuelta y se metieron por otro pasillo. No obstante, nada más poner un pie en él el suelo empezó a temblar. Unas enredaderas salieron de la nada y atraparon a Noah.

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Lo arrastraron hacia los arbustos y estos se empezaron a tragar al chico. Lindsay, desesperada, corrió en su ayuda, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡NOAH! ¡No te vayas, por favor!-le gritó.

-Como si eso estuviera en mis manos...-dijo Noah, sarcásticamente.

Los arbustos se tragaron a Noah del todo, dejando a Lindsay sola y sin ayuda. Había sido un error meterse por ese pasillo, qué duda cabía.

-Estoy sola, ¿¡cómo voy a ganar ahora!?-dijo, echándose a llorar en el suelo-. Tengo mucho miedo, está oscuro y hay muchos monstruos... ¡Y Noah ha muerto! ¡Y con las puntas abiertas! ¡Yikes!

Lindsay continuó su camino, arrastrando los pies, temerosa de que en cualquier momento una criatura fuera a por ella y la eliminara del desafío. Lo peor de todo era que había perdido el mapa.

-Aunque con lo tonta que soy jamás lograré llegar al final de este laberinto...-dijo Lindsay, amargamente-. ¡Todos se han reído siempre de mí! La rubia, la tonta... ¡Todo porque no sé dividir, ni comer y caminar a la vez, ni atarme los zapatos, ni montar en patinete...!

En medio de su monólogo, Lindsay chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo. Levantó la mirada, y cuando vio lo que estaba delante de ella...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito recorrió todo el laberinto y llegó a oídos de Harold, que estaba intentando separar a Katie y Sadie del pobre maniquí. Harold se giró, intentando adivinar de dónde había venido el sonido.

-Chicas, ¿qué ha sido eso?

-Un grito-dijeron Katie y Sadie al unísono-. De Lindsay.

-Justo lo que imaginaba...-dijo Harold-. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-¡Iih, pero Harold, tienes que ganar tú! Si ayudas a Lindsay perderás tu oportunidad-razonó Sadie.

-Qué retorcida eres, tía-contestó Katie.

Harold las ignoró y echó a correr sin saber muy bien por dónde ir. Tenía que encontrar a Lindsay fuera como fuera, ya que si el mapa era cierto en ese laberinto había toda clase de bestias horribles capaces de matar a un humano... o a dos.

-¡LINDSAY! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Siguió llamando a la rubia, esquivando a un bulldog con sed de sangre, unas enredaderas que querían llevárselo hacia los arbustos y una lluvia ácida que le quemó parte de la ropa.

Llegó finalmente a un claro. Lindsay sostenía triunfalmente la copa del centro del laberinto mientras una criatura infernal de enormes colmillos se acurrucaba a su lado.

-¡Hola, Harold! ¡He ganado!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¿Q...? Pero... ¿¡Por qué gritabas!?

-Es que me encontré con Toby-dijo Lindsay, señalando a la enorme criatura-. Pensé que me iba a comer, pero no sé por qué se ha encariñado conmigo y no se separa de mi lado.

-Puedo hacer una idea...-dijo Harold, amargamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Harold - **_¡Si yo también tuviera ese par de enormes pechugas también encandilaría a los perros del infierno! ¡ES INJUSTO, TÍO!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Katie y Sadie llegaron al claro, y vieron cómo Lindsay sujetaba la copa.<p>

-Oh, tía, qué súper mal. Harold ha perdido-dijo Sadie.

-Tía... Estoy súper triste-dijo Katie-. No hemos podido ayudar a Harold, tía.

-Tía...

-Tía...

-Tía...

-Tía...

-T-

-¡CALLAOS YA!-exclamaron Harold y Lindsay al unísono.

Entonces aparecieron Geoff y Bridgette montados en un helicóptero. Tendieron una escalerilla para que los cuatro se subieran, pero el perro infernal no parecía muy contento con que Lindsay se alejara de su lado. Lanzó un zarpazo a la escalera que de haber acertado en alguno de los cuatro le habría partido por la mitad.

-¿¡Por qué Chris ha metido engendros nucleares en el laberinto!?-exclamó Geoff, mientras le hacía señas al conductor para que elevara el vuelo del helicóptero.

-Lo siento, Toby-dijo Lindsay, tristemente, mientras agarraba la copa-. No puedo quedarme contigo, Harold se llevaría mi premio.

-¡Aún no es tuyo!-exclamó Harold.

Una vez estuvieron todos montados a bordo, se sentaron aliviados en los sillones del helicóptero, contentos de haber salido de aquel laberinto.

-Un momento...-dijo entonces Lindsay-. ¿¡Dónde está Noah!?

Todos se miraron asustados, mientras el helicóptero se alejaba a toda velocidad de Transilvania.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Lindsay - **_¡Wii! Siento que puedo ganar. Sería tan feliz si así fuera... Porque les demostraría a todos que YO LO VALGO.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Montados en el Jumbo Jet, Lindsay y Harold esperaban llegar a su próximo destino. Los dos se miraban preguntándose lo mismo: ¿a dónde irían ahora?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario -<br>**

**Harold -** _Hemos ido visitando los sitios por el mismo orden en los que los hicimos en su momento, saltándose unos cuantos en medio, sí, pero al fin y al cabo el orden es correcto: Australia, Londres, Escocia, isla Wawanakwa, Transilvania... Por lógica, sólo quedan tres posibles destinos: Holanda, México y el Sahara._

* * *

><p>-¡Chiiiiiiiiiicooooooooooooooo os! ¡Nos aproximamos al último destino del día! Sí, sí, el último ya-dijo Sierra alegremente-. Si Lindsay gana este desafío, será la ganadora de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS. Si gana Harold...-y no dijo nada más.<p>

Los dos se miraron. ¿Qué pasaría si ganara Harold? ...

La trampilla del Jumbo Jet se abrió bajo sus pies, y los dos empezaron a caer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Aterrizaron sobre un suave campo, lleno de flores de diversos colores y exquisito olor. En lo alto de una colina, había un enorme molino que mecía sus aspas al ritmo del viento. Geoff y Bridgette estaban allí, sonrientes. Al lado de ambos estaban Eva y Owen.

-¡Oh, qué maravilla! ¡Estamos en México!-exclamó Lindsay.

-Lindsay, esto es Holanda-dijo Harold, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, ya decía yo que era raro que no llevaran esos gorros tan graciosos-sonrió Lindsay.

-¡No seas tópica!-la reprendió Bridgette-. Chicos, estamos en Holanda. Un sitio maravilloso, con una fauna y flora única.

-Mmm, huele tan bien...-exclamó Owen-. Tantos aromas mezclados... Es exquisito, hohohoho.

-Rarito...-masculló Eva, mirándole con desprecio.

-La prueba de Holanda va a ser muy sencilla. En este campo de flores hay todo tipo de especies florales: gardenias, amapolas, lirios, crisantemos, rosas, margaritas... ¡Todas las especies que podéis imaginar!-explicó Bridgette.

-Lo que tenéis que hacer vosotros es encontrar un ejemplar de los siguientes ejemplares:  
>-Tulipanes<br>-Amapolas  
>-Narcisos<br>-Jacintos  
>-Lirios<p>

-¿Eeeeeeeh? Pero yo no conozco la mitad de esas flores-exclamó Harold, indignado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Lindsay - **_¡Ay, me encantan las flores! Son como las animadoras rubias del Instituto de la Naturaleza. ¡O sea, como yo! ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiih! _

* * *

><p>-Eva y Owen serán vuestros ayudantes en este desafío-dijo Geoff.<p>

-Yo ayudaré a la rubita-dijo Eva, lentamente.

-Y yo me encargo de Harold, jijijiji-rió Owen tontamente.

Lindsay y Harold compartieron una mirada de terror.

-¡El desafío puede comenzar ya! ¡Mucha suerte!-exclamó Bridgette, dándole la lista de las flores a ambos.

Lindsay y Eva echaron a correr en una dirección, mienras que Harold y Owen iban en otra complemante distinta.

* * *

><p>-A ver, repíteme las flores que hay que buscar-dijo Eva.<p>

Lindsay y ella habían estado caminando durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a un hermoso claro con una gran variedad de flores de muchos colores.

-Eh, pues hay que buscar tulipanes, amapolas, narcisos, jacintos y lirios. ¿Tú entiendes de flores, Eva?

-No-dijo ella secamente.

-¿Entonces?-se asombró Lindsay.

-¿Entonces qué? ¡Cállate ya! Puedo serte de gran ayuda-dijo Eva.

-Hombre... No sé...

Mientras tanto, Owen y Harold subían por una pequeña colina.

-Los tulipanes serán los más sencillos de encontrar-decía Owen, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro-, porque son típicos de Holanda. Las amapolas son de un color muy fuerte, rojas, pero son fáciles de confundir con los tulipanes. Los narcisos tienen forma de estrella de mar, así que no debería de costarnos demasiado encontrarlos. Los jacintos tienen forma de arbusto, pero mucho más pequeño, y suelen ser de un color muy llamativo. Además huelen muy bien. Y por último los lirios... Son parecidos a los narcisos, pero de forma más abierta. Debemos tener cuidado y no equivocarnos.

-Dios mío, Owen-dijo Harold, mirándole asombrado.

-¿Te sorprende que entienda tanto de flores?

-Bueno, me sorprende que entiendas tanto de ALGO que no sea comida.

Owen se agachó y cogió una llamativa flor amarilla con los pétalos abiertos hacia fuera. La olió con alegría, y se la tendió a Harold.

-Un narciso-le dijo, triunfalmente-. Ya solo quedan cuatro.

Mientras tanto, Eva y Lindsay seguía con su búsqueda infructuosa.

-¡Mira, eso es una margarita!-exclamó Lindsay, cogiendo una.

-No tenemos que buscar margaritas-dijo Eva, cortante.

-Ayy... Pienso tanto en Tyler... ¿Crees que él se acuerda de mí?-le preguntó.

-¡Qué más dará! ¡Tira esa margarita al suelo!-gritó Eva, quitándosela de un zarpazo y tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ayyyyy! Jo. Era mi amiga. Se llamaba Beatriz-dijo Lindsay, tristemente.

Eva dio un potente estornudo que hizo que Lindsay se asustara.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la rubia.

-Sí... ATCHÍS... Sólo un poco mareada... ATCHÍS...

-Oh, oh... Eva, ¿no serás alérgica a las margaritas?-preguntó Lindsay, asustada.

-¿¡Y yo qué sé!? ¡Jamás había tocado un-ATCHÍS!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAH! ¡EVA, NO TE MUERAS! ¡KYAAAAAAAAH, NECESITAMOS EPINEFRINA!

-¿¡Epinequé!? ¡ATCHÍS! ¡Cállate, rubita! ¡ATCHÍS! ¡No vas a perder ATCHÍS esta prueba por ATCHÍS mi culpa!

Owen estaba recogiendo un lirio en ese momento.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Harold-. Tenemos el narciso, el lirio, la amapola y el jacinto. ¿Qué nos falta?

-El tulipán-dijo Owen, pensativo.

-¿No era la flor característica de Holanda? ¡No hemos visto ni uno!

-Lo sé, es muy raro...-afirmó Owen.

-Igual en esta zona no hay...

-¿Cómo no va a haber? ¡Es Holanda!

Los dos comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente, temiendo que Eva y Lindsay se les adelantaran. No obstante, la alergia de Eva cada vez iba a más y Lindsay la había hecho tumbarse para ayudarla a respirar.

-Eva... Tenemos que avisar a alguien-dijo Lindsay.

-ATCHÍS. No vas a perder ATCHÍS por culpa mía ACHÍS Lindsay. Me sentiría ATCHÍS muy culpable.

-¡No seas tonta!-exclamó la rubia-. Me importa más que no te mueras... ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir al Jumbo Jet!

Eva se incorporó y comenzó a caminar con Lindsay, dirigiéndose al enorme avión que estaba aparcado a bastante distancia de allí. Mientras tanto, Harold y Owen habían llegado al claro en el que había tenido lugar la lucha de molinos de la prueba de Holanda. Estaba totalmente calcinado y apenas quedaban flores por allí.

-Es el único sitio que nos falta por mirar-dijo Owen.

-Pero este sitio ardió casi totalmente-dijo Harold-. Es imposible que haya un tulipán aquí.

Aún se alzaban los restos de los molinos destruidos por Harold, Lindsay, Fiora, Courtney, Noah y Tiana en la prueba de Holanda. Algunas flores tímidas y pequeños brotes de hierba empezaban a surgir de la marchita tierra, calcinada por las explosiones que allí habían tenido lugar.

-Ahh... ¡LA SOCIEDAD!-exclamó Harold, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Corta el rollo, en esto colaboraste tú-le espetó Owen.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el desolado descampado. Fue entonces cuando Owen exclamó un grito de asombro y señaló a una pequeña flor que se alzaba casi vulgarmente entre los escombros de uno de los molinos.

-Es... ¡Es un tulipán!-exclamó Owen.

Los dos echaron a correr hacia allí y se agacharon sobre el tulipán para contemplarlo. Era de color blanco como la nieve, y olía tan bien que a Owen casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

-Oh, es hermoso... Es hermosísimo...

-¡Bien, ya podemos ganar la prueba!

-¿¡Vas a arrancarlo!? ¡Es la única esperanza de que este claro recobre su belleza!-se horrorizó Owen.

-Ya... Pero yo quiero ganar-dijo Harold, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, el padre de Hugo quería construir aquí un parque acuático.

Harold arrancó la flor mientras Owen gritaba horrorizado.

-¡LA HAS MATADO! ¡Eres un monstruo!

-No he matado a nadie. ¡Es una flor! ¡Dios...!

Harold comenzó a caminar hacia el Jumbo Jet, pero Owen le placó tirándose sobre él y le hizo caer al suelo. El rubio le aplastó y ambos empezaron a rodar por la llanura, a toda velocidad.

En ese momento, Bridgette y Geoff estaban junto al Jumbo Jet tomando el sol.

-Qué buen día hace, ¿verdad, cariño?-dijo Bridgette alegremente.

-Totalmente-respondió Geoff con una sonrisa.

Justo entonces apareció Eva estornudando acaloradamente sobre la cara de Geoff, mientras Harold y Owen rodaban a toda velocidad y caían sobre Bridgette, aplastándola.

-Argh... Menuda birria de día...-dijo la muchacha.

-Geoff, Eva está muy malita-le dijo Lindsay-. Creo que es alérgica a Holanda.

-No se puede ser alérgica a un sitio-dijo Geoff, limpiándose la saliva de Eva-. ¿Habéis traído las flores?

-Noo. Tenemos que ayudar a Eva-exclamó Lindsay.

-¡NOSOTROS SÍ!-gritó Harold. Se acercó a Geoff y le tendió las cinco flores, bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Owen.

-Déjame comprobarlo...-Geoff sacó un libro de flores y estuvo comparando las flores de Harold con las fotos del libro.

-No hace falta que lo compruebes, es todo correcto-dijo Harold, con superioridad.

-En realidad...-empezó Geoff, cerrando el libro-. Te has confundido en 4 de 5. Sólo has traído bien el tulipán.

Harold miró a Owen alucinado.

-¡No tenías ni idea de flores!-gritó.

-Lo cierto es que no... Je, je... Exageré un poquito.

-Aun así, como Lindsay no ha traído ninguna flor... Harold, ¡eres el ganador de ese desafío!

-Por lo tanto estáis empatados-exclamó Bridgette, sorprendida.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó Lindsay.

-¡TENDREMOS QUE LLEVAROS AL DESEMPATE FINAL! ¡RAUDOS, AL JUMBO JET!

Todos se montaron en el Jumbo Jet, obviando el hecho de que Eva seguía estornudando como si estuviera poseída. El avión despegó de Holanda y se fue volando hacia su último destino...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<br>**

**Lindsay - **_Estoy súper nerviosa. Todo se decide en el desempato ése. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... ¡Se verá recompensado en el último desafío!  
><em>

**Harold - **_Es el último obstáculo que me separa del millón de dólares. Me pregunto qué nos tienen preparado.  
><em>

* * *

><p>El viaje en avión hasta el último destino se hizo lento y pesado. Cuando finalmente la compuerta del suelo se abrió y Lindsay y Harold cayeron a su último destino, los dos estaban nerviosísimos, casi al borde del colpaso. Los finalistas aterrizaron en un frío y árido suelo. Levantaron la mirada, y...<p>

-¿Qué... Es... Esto?-dijo Lindsay, lentamente.

Se encontraban en un horripilante parque de atracciones semiabandonado. Había una noria a la que le faltaban varias góndolas, una montaña rusa que parecía caerse a pedazos y unos puestos mugrientos y cochambrosos. Chris estaba delante de ellos, con su traje azul de Total Drama Action, un gorro elegante y un bastón. A su alrededor, todos los ex-concursantes: Alejandro, Beth, Izzy, Noah, Hugo, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Blaineley, Courtney, Cody, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Leshawna, Trent, Owen, Gwen, Tiana y por supuesto Tyler y Fiora. Todos los miraban sonrientes, a excepción de algunos como Courtney, Tiana y Hugo.

-¡BIENVENIDOS A VILLA VICTORIA!-exclamó Chris, alegremente-. ¡Mi PROPIO parque de atracciones!

-¿Parque de atracciones? ¿Tuyo?-repitió Harold, sin entender.

-¿No te cansas de tirar el dinero, Chris?-preguntó Heather con sorna.

-Cállate. Aquí tendrá lugar la prueba final-dijo Chris alegremente-. Por lo visto estáis empatados tres a tres, ¿no?

-Me temo que sí-dijo entonces Bridgette-. Harold ganó en Australia, Inglaterra y Holanda, y Lindsay ganó en Escocia, la isla Wawanakwa y Transilvania.

-¡Bien! Pues la prueba final será el desempate. El que gane esta prueba, será el ganador de TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS.

Todos los ex-concursantes aplaudieron emocionados. Chris los guió hasta la entrada de la montaña rusa, junto a la que habían construido un palco para que se sentaran los ex-concursantes de público.

-La última prueba será sencilla-explicó Chris, mientras el público iba tomando asiento. Sierra llegó de la nada y empezó a servirles palomitas.

-¡Siempre dices que es sencilla! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡Y nunca lo es!-medio lloró Harold.

-Calla, quejica-dijo Chris-. Vosotros elegiréis a vuestro ayudante de esa masa de incompetentes-señaló a los ex-concursantes, que le lanzaron una mirada de odio-. Con la ayuda del concursante que elijáis, deberéis subiros a la montaña rusa y alcanzar el vagón en el que está el maletín con el millón de dólares. ¿Fácil, verdad? Lo malo es que habrá diversas trampas por todo el recorrido que deberéis saber utilizar a vuestro favor.

-¡Pero, pero...! ¡Esa montaña rusa parece poder caerse en cualquier momento!-exclamó Lindsay.

-Pues más os vale que no se caiga, o notaréis algo más que el peso del frío acero sobre vosotros-dijo Chris, furioso.

-Estás loco-dijeron Harold y Lindsay al unísono.

Chris se encogió de hombros y los tiró a cada uno a un vagón. Ambos parecían igual de mugrientos. Había tres raíles, y cada vagón estaba en una vía distinta, por lo que no se molestarían el uno al otro. El vagón en el que estaba el millón de dólares estaba en medio.

-¡Ahora os toca elegir a vuestro ayudante! ¿A cuál de estos veinte perdedores preferís?

-¡TYLER!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¡FIORA!-gritó Harold.

-¿¡Quéeee!?-exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Pe-pe-pero yo no quiero morir!-exclamó Fiora.

-¡Lindsay! ¿No prefieres a Heather?-preguntó Tyler.

-Callaos ya, os han elegido a vosotros-dijo Noah.

-¡Buen viaje, Fiora!-sonrió Courtney, perversamente.

Fiora y Tyler fueron cabizbajos hacia la entrada de la montaña rusa. Tyler dio un beso a Lindsay y se montó en su vagón, mientras que Fiora tras saludar a Harold se subió en el de éste.

-Recordad lo peligroso que es el recorrido y todo eso-sonrió Chris.

-¿Pero nosotros tenemos algún tipo de control sobre los vagones?-preguntó Fiora.

-¡Claro! ¿No veis esa palanca? Si la movéis hacia delante el vagón irá más rápido, y si la movéis hacia atrás debería frenar.

-... ¿Debería?-repitieron los cuatro.

-¡NO OS PREOCUPÉIS! Yo no me preocupo-sonrió Chris.

-¡Tú no te preocupas porque si nos pasa algo estás a salvo gracias al contrato que firmamos!-exclamó Tyler.

-Exactamente. ¡Chef Hatchet, QUE DÉ COMIENZO EL ÚLTIMO DESAFÍO DE TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS!

El Chef Hatchet, que estaba en el puesto de control de la montaña rusa, pulsó un botón y el vagón del maletín con el dinero comenzó a moverse. Subió por su raíl hacia lo alto de la montaña rusa y se perdió de la vista de todos.

-¡MUCHA SUERTE, CHICOS!-exclamó Izzy.

-¡Ánimo, Harold!-gritó Leshawna, y Duncan, Courtney, Justin, DJ, Geoff, Hugo, Heather, Katie y Sadie se unieron a la ovación.

-¡Tú puedes, Lindsay!-gritó Trent, y Beth, Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Owen y Tiana se unieron a la ovación.

-¡EQUIPO CODY!-gritó Sierra.

Justo en ese momento las vagonetas en las que iban Harold, Fiora, Lindsay y Tyler comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Subieron de la misma manera que había subido el vagón con el dinero, lentamente, mientras Fiora y Tyler lloriqueaban encogidos en sus vagones.

-¡Cuando lleguéis arriba del todo comenzaréis a tener control sobre el vagón!-exclamó el Chef Hatchet.

-Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos...-rezaba Fiora, temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, Fiora, no dejaré que te pase nada-le sonrió Harold.

-Tyler, he decidido ser fuerte por ti-le dijo Lindsay, cariñosamente-. Voy a ganar para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

Los dos vagones se aproximaban a la cima de la montaña rusa. Pudieron divisar la vagoneta con el maletín del millón de dólares avanzando a toda velocidad por la montaña rusa. Notaron un "clic" imperceptible en sus palancas, y al llegar al punto más alto, los dos vagones comenzaron a descender rápidamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron los cuatro.

Harold agarró la palanca con fuerza y la tiró para atrás, frenando un poco la caída libre. Fiora se había agarrado con fuerza al chico y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fiora?

-T-T-Tengo mucho miedo a-a-a-a las monta-ta-tañas ru-rusas-dijo ella, temblorosa.

-¡DIOS MÍO! ¡No lo sabía!-exclamó Harold, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-N-N-No importa-dijo ella-. S-Soy feliz, por p-poder ayu-yu-yudarte.

El vagón de Lindsay y Tyler iba mucho más rápido en comparación. Al llegar a una curva, las dos ruedas del lateral interior se levantaron, haciendo tambalear el vagón y obligando a Lindsay a frenar un poco.

-Es el momento, Lindsay-dijo Tyler-. Hoy se decide todo. Confío en ti.

-Gracias, Tyler...-dijo ella.

El vagón del maletín iba muchísimo más rápido que el de los dos finalistas. Harold, sintiéndose mal por Fiora, aceleró bastante, comenzando a ponerse a la altura de la vagoneta de Lindsay y Tyler.

-Si pudiéramos hacer algo para librarnos de ellos...-dijo Lindsay, mirando cómo Harold y Fiora comenzaban a adelantarlos.

-¡Y podemos!-exclamó Tyler, alegremente.

Tyler se sentó en el suelo del vagón y se quitó rápidamente una zapatilla.

-¡TYLER, NO!

Tyler le lanzó la zapatilla a Harold, pero golpeó sin querer a Fiora. La chica casi se cayó del vagón, y Harold se lanzó a ayudarla, soltando la palanca y perdiendo velocidad en el acto.

-¡UPS! ¡Lo siento, Fiora!-exclamó Tyler-. ¡Pero ha servido de algo, les estamos sacando ventaja otra vez!

-¡AAAAAAH!-exclamó Lindsay, señalando lo que tenían delante.

Una enorme bola de demolición estaba en la parte de delante del camino. Si no calculaban bien su trayectoria y velocidad, la bola de demolición arrasaría con ellos y provocaría que cayeran desde lo alto de la montaña rusa.

-¡Lindsay, calcula bien, por Dios!-gritó Tyler, mirando horrorizado el obstáculo.

Lindsay frenó un poco, y pasaron justitos justitos por delante de la bola. Harold hizo lo propio, pero en vez de frenar aceleró, y pasó también esquivando la bola. Tyler lanzó un gruñido.

-Ellos también han pasado-le dijo a Lindsay.

-¡Nos estamos acercando al maletín!-exclamó Fiora-. ¡Rápido, Harold, hay que adelantarlos!

-Qué rápido te has recuperado de tu miedo a las montañas rusas-le dijo Harold.

-El zapatillazo de Tyler... ha sido algo personal-murmuró Fiora, con furia.

Los dos vagones comenzaban a ir parecidos en velocidad, por lo que iban en un punto de la montaña rusa similar. El vagón del maletín estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡Dios mío, esto está súper interesante!-exclamó Beth.

-¿Quién creéis que lo está haciendo mejor?-preguntó Bridgette.

-Harold está siendo demasiado prudente-opinó Duncan.

-Para mí Harold lo está haciendo muy bien, veo a Lindsay un tanto desesperada-dijo DJ.

-Pues yo opino que el mejor es Tyler, ese zapatillazo a Fiora...-rió Tiana, siniestramente.

-¡EH, MIRAD ESO! ¡Hay alguien subido a las vías de la montaña rusa!-exclamó Owen.

Todos se giraron a mirar lo que señalaba Owen: era cierto, había alguien de pie en el raíl de en medio, el raíl del vagón con el maletín.

-¿¡Quién es!?-preguntó Leshawna.

-No puede ser...-dijo Chris.

-¡Es Ezekiel!-exclamó Gwen, horrorizada.

Ezekiel parecía un ser infernal: la explosión del tren le había calcinado el pelo y las cejas, le había destrozado la ropa y ahora volvía a parecer mucho más fiero que antes, como en la anterior temporada.

-Dios mío, ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Alejandro.

-¡Quiere el premio! ¡Se va a llevar el premio!-exclamó Trent.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!-se enfureció Chris-. ¡El premio es para el ganador!

-Vaya, Chris, no sabía que eras tan considerado con el ganador-dijo Hugo.

-Es que después de sufrir tantas torturas por mi parte, me parece que el vencedor se merece el premio sobre todas las cosas-explicó Chris-. ¡Chef Hatchet, acaba con él!

El Chef asintió. Sacó un vagón de la nada y lo puso sobre la montaña rusa, en el raíl del maletín. Con la vagoneta se fue acercando a toda velocidad, con una habilidad impoluta, hacia donde estaba Ezekiel, pero al llegar el muchacho se lanzó sobre él y lo tiró del vagón, cayendo al suelo y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte. Gwen y Bridgette fueron corriendo en su auxilio, mientras Chris observaba horrorizado la escena.  
>Ezekiel, aprovechando que ahora estaba montado en una vagoneta como los finalistas, movió la palanca hacia delante, acelerando a toda velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia el maletín.<p>

Fue en ese momento cuando los dos finalistas y sus ayudantes se dieron cuenta de que había una vagoneta más en la competición. Al mirar al raíl de en medio vieron cómo Ezekiel, con un aspecto infernal, los adelantaba a ambos.

-¿¡Ése era Ezekiel!?-exclamó Fiora, horrorizada.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Harold.

-¡Seguro que quiere llevarse el dinero!-gritó Fiora, tapándose las manos-. ¡Corre, Harold, hay que detenerle!

Oportunamente, había un bazooka en el carril por el que iba Ezekiel, y éste se lanzó a cogerlo con presteza. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a disparar tanto a Harold como a Lindsay, y estos intentaron esquivar los disparos como pudieron, acelerando y frenando para salir de la trayectoria de las balas.

-¡Ese tío está loco, quiere matarnos!-exclamó Tyler.

-Mataros no-dijo Ezekiel, con una voz grave y siniestra-. Pero sí produciros heridas lo suficientemente mortales como para dejaros fuera de juego.

-¡Ezekiel, el dinero no lo es todo!-le gritó Lindsay, aterrorizada-. ¡Por favor, déjanos en paz!

-¡Tiene gracia que me lo diga alguien como tú!-exclamó Ezekiel-. ¡VOY A GANAR, LA VICTORIA VA A SER MÍA! ¡LA VICTORIA QUE ME MEREZCO DESCE HACE TIEMPO!

Ezekiel disparó de nuevo, y el balazo arrasó con la vagoneta en la que iban Harold y Fiora.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-exclamaron ambos, mientras salían despedidos a toda velocidad de la montaña rusa. Cayeron en el palco del público, aplastando a Duncan, Eva, Geoff y Blaineley en el proceso.

-¡EZEKIEL!-exclamó Tyler-. ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Pueden haberse hecho mucho daño!

-Me da igual-dijo Ezekiel-. ¡Me da absolutamente igual!

-Tyler, he tomado una decisión-dijo Lindsay-. Voy a acabar con Ezekiel yo misma. Maneja el vagón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Tyler.

-¡Os puedo demostrar que yo soy inteligente! ¡Os puedo demostrar que yo soy válida para ganar! ¡ALLÁ VOOOOOOOY!

Lindsay saltó de su vagón y cayó limpiamente en el de Ezekiel. Aplastó al chico con sus rodillas y lo sujetó por las muñecas. Ezekiel intentó zafarse, pero la rubia le había hecho una llave implacable. Los ex-concursantes aplaudieron enloquecidos.

-¡Así se hace, Lindsay!-exclamó Heather.

-¡Ella sí que es una chica valiente!-gritó Trent.

-Que alguien nos saque de aquí...-dijo Geoff en tono suplicante, aún aplastado por el vagón de Harold y Fiora, quienes estaban inconscientes.

-¡Tyler, lo he logrado! ¡He detenido a Ezekiel!-sonrió Lindsay.

-¡Así se hace, nena!-exclamó Tyler.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...

Ezekiel mordió a Lindsay con furia, haciendo que la chica le soltara por el dolor. El muchacho cogió de nuevo su bazooka e intentó disparar a Lindsay, pero en su lugar su cañonazo provocó que el vagón en el que iba Tyler también saliera despedido. No obstante, el vagón de Tyler no fue volando hasta el público: cayó al suelo y golpeó la estructura de la montaña rusa con muchísima fuerza, haciendo que parte de ésta se viniera abajo. La montaña rusa entera comenzó a temblar, mientras pequeñas vigas de madera iban cayendo cada vez con más frecuencia.

-Oh, oh...-dijo Chris.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Gwen.

-La montaña rusa... Se está viniendo abajo-dijo Chris.

-¡Dios mío, tenemos que sacarles de ahí!-exclamó Gwen.

Mientras tanto, Lindsay y Ezekiel forcejeaban por tirarse el uno al otro del vagón...

-¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto, Ezekiel!? ¡Podrías ser amigo de todos nosotros! Y en cambio llevas toda la temporada intentando sabotear el concurso...

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Lindsay! Siempre os habéis estado riendo de mí, habéis estado menospreciándome y votándome por ser YO. ¡Sois... Repugnantes! ¡Ninguno de vosotros se merece ganar ese dinero!

-Pero Ezekiel, no todos te despreciamos-dijo Lindsay-. Heather sí, seguro, y otros concursantes bordes como Duncan o Blaineley también. Pero no puedes ganarte el aprecio de todo el mundo. También se meten conmigo porque dicen que soy rubia, que soy tonta y que no sé resolver complicadas operaciones algebraicas.

-¿También se meten contigo...?-preguntó Ezekiel.

-Claro, ¡y con todo el mundo! Nunca podrás ganarte el aprecio de todas las personas...

-¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡Tengo sed de venganza! ¡Y tú no me detendrás!

Ezekiel movió la palanca de la vagoneta todo lo que pudo hacia delante, rompiéndola accidentalmente.

-¡Agh! Maldición...

-Ahora no podremos frenar la vagoneta-dijo Lindsay, horrorizada.

El vagón se comenzó a mover a más y más velocidad. Cada vez estaba más cerca del premio... Pero la montaña rusa empezaba a venirse abajo. Los carriles, raíles y elementos de soporte caían uno detrás de otro. Dentro de unos segundos, ya no quedaría nada de la montaña rusa.

-Yo me piro de aquí-exclamó Ezekiel. Saltó del vagón y cayó dando vueltas al suelo.

-¡Ezekiel! ¡Eres peor que una permanente mal hecha!-gritó Lindsay, horrorizada.

-¡Volveré, no lo dudes! ¡El dinero será mío! ¡SOY UNA SOMBRA EN LA NOCHE! ¡JAJAJAJ-!Justo en ese instante una enorme viga de madera cayó sobre la cabeza de Ezekiel, dejándole inconsciente.

-Esto es peligroso-dijo Lindsay, vagoneta se iba acercando más y más hacia el maletín del dinero, pero el camino detrás de Lindsay empezaba a derrumbarse y pronto se vendría abajo también por donde iba ella, haciendo caer probablemente tanto su vagoneta como la vagoneta del dinero.

-¡LINDSAY, DETENTE!-exclamó Bridgette-. ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Toda la montaña rusa se vino abajo, haciendo un ruido inmenso. Una nube de polvo y escombros asoló el parque de atracciones abandonado, provocando que el público se tapara los ojos y empezara a toser acaloradamente. Cuando todo el polvo se hubo disipado, vieron ante ellos una montaña de escombros en el sitio en el que anteriormente se había situado la montaña rusa.

-No puede ser...-exclamó Chris-. No puede ser...

-¡LINDSAY!-exclamó Tyler, horrorizado, saliendo de entre los escombros con heridas en todo el cuerpo-. ¿¡Dónde está Lindsay!? ¿¡Dónde...!?

Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, Hugo, Sadie, Katie, Trent y Cody fueron corriendo hacia la montaña de escombros mientras Chris lloraba rodeado por los ex-concursantes inconscientes y Tiana.  
>Gwen se aproximó corriendo a Tyler y le ayudó a salir de entre las ruinas de la montaña rusa. Los demás empezaron a apartar escombros para sacar a Lindsay de dentro.<p>

-Lindsay... ¿Ha muerto?-dijo Tiana con un hilo de voz.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser!-exclamó Tyler-. Lindsay tiene que estar bien... Ella, ella...

Noah y Bridgette estaban apartando una enorme viga de metal cuando exclamaron un grito de asombro:

-¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Todos se aproximaron corriendo a donde estaban Noah y Bridgette. Bajo los escombros yacía Lindsay, aferrada al maletín del dinero. Abrió los ojos con delicadeza y dijo:

-¿He... He ganado?

Todos los concursantes empezaron a gritar de alegría, incluidos algunos como Duncan, Eva y Fiora que se habían despertado ya de su letargo producido por el golpe de la vagoneta.

-¡Chris! ¡Ya tenemos ganadora!-exclamó Gwen mientras Bridgette y Tyler ayudaban a Lindsay a salir de entre los escombros. La chica estaba llena de heridas, pero parecía encontrarse perfectamente.

Chris levantó la mirada, pero seguía con los ojos llorosos.

-Mi montaña rusa... Era tan bonita...

Katie y Owen cargaban con el Chef Hatchet, que también había quedado sepultado por la montaña rusa, y Eva hacía lo propio con Ezekiel.  
>Todos los concursantes se pusieron en torno a Chris y a la agotada Lindsay, expectantes. Lindsay le entregó el maletín del dinero a Chris, con una sonrisa cansada. Chris se recompuso, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga derecha, levantó el maletín al cielo y exclamó:<p>

-Con todos ustedes, la ganadora de Total Drama: World Tour Express... ¡**LINDSAY**!

Todos los concursantes aplaudían: Katie y Sadie se abrazaban emocionadas; Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro, Justin, Leshawna, Hugo, Beth, DJ, Heather, Trent, Fiora, Cody y Sierra aplaudían acaloradamente y le vitoreaban; Eva daba palmadas en la espalda de Ezekiel como si estuviera aplaudiendo; Courtney y Blaineley la miraban con una mezcla de odio y envidia; Tyler se lanzó corriendo a besar a su novia, y Harold se acercó para felicitarla.

-Enhorabuena, Lindsay. Eres la justa ganadora-dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias, Harold. Creo que tú también te lo merecías-sonrió Lindsay.

Pero había alguien que no celebraba la victoria de Lindsay. Sentada en la silla de ruedas en la que se había quedado postrada, Tiana lloraba amargamente y sin consuelo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tiana? ¿Tan pocas ganas tenía de que yo ganara?-preguntó Lindsay inocentemente.

-Ay, claro, que tú no sabes nada-dijo Leshawna.

-Verás, Lindsay, resulta que Tiana quería el premio para pagar la operación de su hermano pequeño, que está muy enfermo-le explicó Tyler, en un susurro-. Por eso está tan triste: como has ganado tú, ha perdido la oportunidad de salvarle...

Lindsay miró a Tiana durante un buen rato. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia ella y le tendió el maletín con el millón de dólares. Tiana la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué...? ¿Pero, qué dem...?-preguntó Tiana, mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su hermoso rostro.

-Podría pagarme muchas cosas con este dinero-dijo Lindsay, pensativa-. Pero ninguna de ellas valdría tanto como una vida humana. Es tuyo.

Tiana se quedó sin habla. Tendió sus manos temblorosas hacia el maletín del dinero, sin atreverse a tocarlo, como si quemara. Aún sin haberlo tocado, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, jadeando con dolor.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa ahora!?-preguntó Lindsay horrorizada.

Fiora se acercó a ambas chicas y dijo:

-Creo que Tiana se acaba de dar cuenta de que no le habría hecho falta habernos hecho tanto daño a todos nosotros para ganar el dinero. Todas las personas aquí presentes habríamos estado dispuestas a sacrificar el dinero para salvar al pequeño Tod.

Tiana se abrazó con fuerza a Lindsay mientras seguía llorando. La chica sonrió con alegría.

-M-Muchas gra-gracias...-dijo Tiana, entre hipidos-. Yo... J-Jamás po-podré agradecértelo...

-No hace falta-sonrió Lindsay-. Lo único que me importaba de ganar Total Drama es demostraros a todos que... ¡SÍ! ¡SOY INTELIGENTE! ¡Y SÍ, PUEDO GANAROS! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Todos los concursantes empezaron a aclamar a Lindsay mientras Tiana se aferraba con fuerza a su dinero.

-Ehh... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy, eh?-preguntó Ezekiel, que se acababa de despertar.

-Ante los escombros de la montaña rusa que tú mismo has destruido, genio-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor no te muevas, amiguito... No querrás tener problemas-le dijo Eva.

-Lo último que recuerdo es ser expulsado del tren tras que me dejarais volver al programa, eh-dijo Ezekiel-. Después de la prueba de Wawanakwa.

-Pues después de esas las seguiste montando buenas, amigo-dijo Heather-. Tiana está así por tu culpa.

Ezekiel miró hacia Tiana, sin comprender.

-¿Quién es ésa?

-Cielos, es como cuando le domestiqué en los estudios del Aftermath-exclamó Beth, llevándose las manos a la cara-. Creo que Ezekiel tiene un instinto criminal que aflora cuando el millón de dólares está involucrado.

-Es una persona repugnantemente avariciosa-apuntó Trent.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que hizo tras ser expulsado no lo hizo voluntariamente?-preguntó Owen.

-Yo no lo recuerdo, eh-dijo Ezekiel.

El Chef Hatchet se acercó a Ezekiel y lo cogió por el pelo. El muchacho comenzó a gritar aterrorizado mientras se intentaba zafar de las zarpas del Chef.

-¡EH! ¡SUÉLTAME, EH!

-Me da igual lo que digáis. Este muchachito se merece estar un tiempo a la sombra-dijo el Chef, y lo ató con una cuerda que había sacado de la nada.

Llegó un coche de policía de la nada y dos agentes agarraron a Ezekiel, metiéndolo en el coche.

-¡EH! ¿¡Por qué me hacéis esto, eh!? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

-Intentar asesinar a Tiana te parece poco, ¿verdad?-sonrió Heather.

Mientras todos los concursantes hablaban y reían alegremente, ya que todo había acabado bien, Chris miró hacia la cámara.

-Otra temporada que acaba-exclamó Chris-. Lindsay se une a Owen, Duncan y Heather como ganadora de una de las temporadas de Total Drama. En concreto de ésta, la cuarta. Ha habido de todo en esta temporada: conflicto, amor, risas... Nuevas relaciones, nuevas enemistades. Pero todo lo que empieza, tiene que acabar. Y esta en concreto acaba con un final feliz.

-¿Esto es un final feliz?-preguntó Courtney, indignada.

-¿Qué más da? ¡Es un final, es lo que importa! Muchas gracias a todos por habernos hecho caso, haber aguantado nuestras interminables esperas y haber estado pendientes de todo lo que nos pasaba. ¡Sin vosotros esto no habría sido posible! ¡Esperamos veros en la quinta temporada!

-¿¡QUINTA TEMPORADA!?-exclamaron todos los concursantes, horrorizados.

-Bueno, no veremos a todos estos personajillos-dijo, señalando a la masa de concursantes que tenía tras él-. Pero sí a los suficientes para tener una temporada llena de drama, angustia, tensión... ¡Y MUCHAS RISAS! ¡Hasta la próxima temporada!

Una vez todos los concursantes se hubieron montado en el Jumbo Jet, éste despegó hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, mientras la sintonía de Total Drama sonaba de fondo...

* * *

><p><strong>NO HAN CONCURSADO<br>**

Presentador del Aftermath - Geoff  
>Presentadora del Aftermath - Bridgette<br>Peanut Gallery - Alejandro  
>Peanut Gallery - Beth<br>Peanut Gallery - Katie  
>Peanut Gallery - Sadie<br>Presentador - Chris  
>Cocinero - Chef Hatchet<br>Ayudante temporal - Anastasia  
>Ayudante temporal - Marcelo<p>

**RÁNKING DE CONCURSANTES**

22- Trent  
>21- Blaineley<br>20- DJ  
>19- Gwen<br>18- Eva  
>17- Owen<br>16- Justin  
>15- Leshawna<br>14- Ezekiel  
>13- Izzy<br>12- Hugo  
>11- Duncan<br>10- Cody  
>9- Sierra<br>8- Heather  
>7- Tyler<br>6- Fiora  
>5- Noah<br>4- Courtney  
>3- Tiana<br>Finalista- Harold  
>Ganadora - <strong>Lindsay<strong>

* * *

><p>Y... ¡FIN!<p>

¡Se acabó! ¡Finito! This is the end!

Tras un año, dos meses y dos semanas aproximadamente, Total Drama: World Tour Express ha llegado a su fin. La vencedora ha sido Lindsay, superando a todos los demás concursantes por primera vez en su vida.

Quizá no sea la que más se lo merece, quizás haya personajes mucho más carismáticos que ella... Pero Lindsay es una gran ganadora. Aplastó a Harold en las votaciones (cerca del 80% de los votos fueron para ella), así que no cabe duda de que Lindsay era la preferida de la audiencia de entre los dos finalistas.  
>Con Lindsay entregándole el premio a Tiana para que salve a su hermano, Ezekiel siendo detenido por la policía pero finalmente recobrando la cordura y todos los demás concursantes felices (a excepción de Courtney, claro está), esta temporada ha acabado. Pero eso no significa que no haya más que ofrecer.<p>

Mañana mismo publicaré el final alternativo en el que Harold es el ganador. No es muy distinto al de Lindsay y hay partes que son básicamente las mismas, pero bueno, los finales alternativos son tradición en Total Drama. Con el final de alternativo de Harold publicaré la lista de concursantes de la quinta temporada... Pero no la definitiva, si no la que habría habido si Harold hubiera ganado. La lista de Harold y Lindsay no son demasiado distintas, pero sí que tienen algunos cambios. Además, publicaré las fichas de los dos concursantes nuevos que habrían entrado a concursar si Harold hubiera sido el ganador.

La lista de concursantes DEFINITIVA de la quinta temporada, así como la identidad de los dos nuevos concursantes tendrán que esperar a la publicación del ESPECIAL de Total Drama: World Tour Express.

Pero para ir abriéndoos la boca... Ir haciendo que tengáis ganas de que la quinta temporada llegue a nosotros... He aquí un pequeño resumen:

_TOTAL DRAMA: QUINTA TEMPORADA_

**Total Drama: Back To School!**

Más de un año llevan los concursantes de Total Drama sin pisar una escuela. Es la vida que decidieron llevar tras presentarse como concursantes a un reallity-show. Los 22 concursantes elegidos para participar en la quinta temporada esperan ansiosos saber cuál será su próximo destino. Tras el campamento en la isla, el set de rodaje abandonado, el Jumbo Jet y el McLean Express, ¿qué les tiene preparado Chris?

Un autobús amarillo, con rayas negras, llega a la estación en la que los 22 concursantes están esperando. Sentados por parejas, el autobús los conduce a un enorme colegio abandonado. Allí Chris les informa de la temática de la quinta temporada...

¡EL COLEGIO! ¡LA VIDA ESTUDIANTIL! ¡LOS EXÁMENES!

Las tres cosas serán un eje fundamental en la quinta temporada de Total Drama. Los 22 concursantes deberán convivir en el colegio abandonado, haciendo pruebas relacionadas con las asignaturas a las que todos nos hemos enfrentado: matemáticas, ciencias, inglés, lengua, gimnasia...

Los 22 concursantes empiezan a temblar. ¡QUE DÉ COMIENZO EL NUEVO CURSO ESCOLAR!

* * *

><p>Hasta que llegue la quinta temporada, tendréis que conformaros con el final alternativo de Harold y el especial basado en la temática de la quinta temporada. Podéis hacer apuestas de quiénes creéis que serán los 22 concursantes para ir abriendo el apetito :P<p>

Otra cosa que me gustaría hacer es agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado en la creación de este fic con sus reviews y sus palabras de ánimo: Sunshine che runner, Lady I, Sandra19, Nahuel, Tommiboy, Sam, DxG4ever, JXJ2, Xandra19, Bridgette-Soul, Eliany, Laura Everdeen, BlinkFanboy, Dany3143, greengirl170600, saQhra, supertrip, Andrea, Toaneo07, NeOn Love... (lamento si me olvido de alguien). Y también a todos aquellos que lo han leído pero nunca han dejado una review. Todos sois importantes.¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**!

Para finalizar me gustaría hacer un pequeño repaso a las estadísticas de los capítulos de Total Drama: World Tour Express. He aquí dicho repaso, sin contar este capítulo:

**Capítulo más visitado: **Los Concursantes (capítulo 1) - 2591 visitas.  
><strong>Capítulo menos visitado: <strong>Aftermath IV (capítulo 24) - 94 visitas.  
><strong>Capítulo con más reviews: <strong>Caribe ReMix (capítulo 21) - 13 reviews.  
><strong>Capítulo con menos reviews: <strong>Rumbo a Villa Victoria, pt 2 (capítulo 3) - 2 reviews.  
><strong>Capítulo más largo: <strong>La Gran Final, pt 1 (capítulo 26) - 10508 palabras.  
><strong>Capítulo más corto: <strong>Los Concursantes (capítulo 1) - 3456 palabras.  
><strong>Total de capítulos: <strong>26.  
><strong>Total de reviews: <strong>168.  
><strong>Total de visitas: <strong>7840.  
><strong>Total de palabras: <strong>166641.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. Sin vosotros no habría sido posible todo esto. Estad atentos a mañana porque llegará el final alternativo de Harold. El especial de la quinta temporada llegará a principios de abril, mientras que la quinta temporada lo hará a mediados de mayo =)

¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	28. Final alternativo de TDWTE

**TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR EXPRESS**

**Especial: Final Alternativo - Harold gana  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al show Total Drama (a excepción de Hugo, Tiana y Fiora). Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

_(Hasta este punto el capítulo es exactamente igual)_.

Los dos vagones comenzaban a ir parecidos en velocidad, por lo que iban en un punto de la montaña rusa similar. El vagón del maletín estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡Wow, esto sí que es emocionante!-exclamó Owen.

-¿Quién creéis que lo está haciendo mejor?-preguntó Bridgette.

-Lindsay anda un poco torpe...-opinó Sierra.

-Lindsay lo está haciendo mejor que Harold, él está bastante perdido-comentó Trent.

-Pues yo opino que el mejor es Tyler, ese zapatillazo a Fiora...-rió Tiana, siniestramente.

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Quién es el que está en lo alto de la montaña rusa!?-exclamó Courtney.

Todos se giraron a mirar lo que señalaba Courtney: era cierto, había alguien de pie en el raíl de en medio, el raíl del vagón con el maletín.

-¿¡Quién es!?-preguntó Katie.

-No puede ser...-dijo Chris.

-¡Es Ezekiel!-exclamó Gwen, horrorizada.

Ezekiel parecía un ser infernal: la explosión del tren le había calcinado el pelo y las cejas, le había destrozado la ropa y ahora volvía a parecer mucho más fiero que antes, como en la anterior temporada.

-Dios mío, ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Alejandro.

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Viene a por el premio!-apuntó Beth.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!-se enfureció Chris-. ¡El premio es para el ganador!

-Vaya, Chris, no sabía que eras tan considerado con el ganador-dijo Hugo.

-Es que después de sufrir tantas torturas por mi parte, me parece que el vencedor se merece el premio sobre todas las cosas-explicó Chris-. ¡Chef Hatchet, acaba con él!

El Chef asintió. Sacó un vagón de la nada y lo puso sobre la montaña rusa, en el raíl del maletín. Con la vagoneta se fue acercando a toda velocidad, con una habilidad impoluta, hacia donde estaba Ezekiel, pero al llegar el muchacho se lanzó sobre él y lo tiró del vagón, cayendo al suelo y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte. Gwen y Bridgette fueron corriendo en su auxilio, mientras Chris observaba horrorizado la escena.  
>Ezekiel, aprovechando que ahora estaba montado en una vagoneta como los finalistas, movió la palanca hacia delante, acelerando a toda velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia el maletín.<p>

Fue en ese momento cuando los dos finalistas y sus ayudantes se dieron cuenta de que había una vagoneta más en la competición. Al mirar al raíl de en medio vieron cómo Ezekiel, con un aspecto infernal, los adelantaba a ambos.

-¿¡Ése era Ezekiel!?-exclamó Fiora, horrorizada.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Harold.

-¡Seguro que quiere llevarse el dinero!-gritó Fiora, tapándose las manos-. ¡Corre, Harold, hay que detenerle!

Oportunamente, había un bazooka en el carril por el que iba Ezekiel, y éste se lanzó a cogerlo con presteza. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a disparar tanto a Harold como a Lindsay, y estos intentaron esquivar los disparos como pudieron, acelerando y frenando para salir de la trayectoria de las balas.

-¡Ese tío está loco, quiere matarnos!-exclamó Tyler.

-Mataros no-dijo Ezekiel, con una voz grave y siniestra-. Pero sí produciros heridas lo suficientemente mortales como para dejaros fuera de juego.

-¡Ezekiel, el dinero no lo es todo!-le gritó Lindsay, aterrorizada-. ¡Por favor, déjanos en paz!

-¡Tiene gracia que me lo diga alguien como tú!-exclamó Ezekiel-. ¡VOY A GANAR, LA VICTORIA VA A SER MÍA! ¡LA VICTORIA QUE ME MEREZCO DESCE HACE TIEMPO!

Ezekiel disparó de nuevo, y el balazo arrasó con la vagoneta en la que iban Lindsay y Tyler.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamaron ambos.

Salieron despedidos a toda velocidad de la montaña rusa. Cayeron en el palco del público, aplastando a Duncan, Eva, Geoff y Blaineley en el proceso.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Estarán bien!?-preguntó Fiora, horrorizada.

-Umm... Claro...-respondió Harold, no muy convencido.

-¡EZEKIEL!-gritó Fiora-. ¡Estás loco!

-¡JA, JA, JA!-rió Ezekiel-. ¡Me da igual lo que haya podido pasarle a esos idiotas!

-Fiora, no puedo dejar que esto continúe así-dijo Harold, lentamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo...?-preguntó la rubia.

-Ezekiel lleva poniéndonos en peligro todo este tiempo, y es hora de que alguien le haga pagar por todo eso... ¡Conduce tú!-dijo, soltando la palanca.

-¡Harold! ¿¡Estás loco!?

-Os voy a demostrar a todos que me merezco ganar este concurso. ¡ALLÁ VOY!

-¡No, Harold!

Harold, usando sus "increíbles" técnicas ninja, dio un salto mortal y cayó sobre la vagoneta de Ezekiel, que emitió un grito de sorpresa al verle. Harold le hizo una llave de judo y atrapó a Ezekiel por las muñecas, sin que el muchacho pudiera defenderse. Los ex-concursantes aplaudieron, enloquecidos.

-¡Dios mío, Harold, ha sido increíble!-gritó Leshawna.

-¡Eres el mejor, Harold!-gritó Cody.

-Que alguien nos saque de aquí...-dijo Geoff en tono suplicante, aún aplastado por el vagón de Lindsay y Tyler, quienes estaban inconscientes.

-¡Ya está, Fiora! ¡He acabado con él!-le gritó a la chica, que le miraba con ternura desde el otro vagón.

-¡Estupendo, Harold!-lo felicitó Fiora, extasiada.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...

Ezekiel mordió a Harold con furia, haciendo que el chaval le soltara por el dolor. Ezekiel cogió de nuevo su bazooka e intentó disparar a Harold, pero en su lugar su cañonazo provocó que el vagón en el que iba Fiora también saliera despedido. No obstante, el vagón de Fiora no fue volando hasta el público: cayó al suelo y golpeó la estructura de la montaña rusa con muchísima fuerza, haciendo que parte de ésta se viniera abajo. La montaña rusa entera comenzó a temblar, mientras pequeñas vigas de madera iban cayendo cada vez con más frecuencia.

-Oh, oh...-dijo Chris.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Gwen.

-La montaña rusa... Se está viniendo abajo-dijo Chris.

-¡Dios mío, tenemos que sacarles de ahí!-exclamó Gwen.

Mientras tanto, Harold y Ezekiel forcejeaban por tirarse el uno al otro del vagón...

-¡Ezekiel! ¡Para ya! ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo todo esto!? ¡No haces otra cosa aparte de intentar sabotearnos todo el tiempo!

-Jamás lo entenderías, friki...-escupió Ezekiel, con furia-. Siempre os habéis estado riendo de mí, habéis estado menospreciándome y votándome por ser YO. ¡Sois... Repugnantes! ¡Ninguno de vosotros se merece ganar ese dinero!

-Ezekiel, ¡por supuesto que hay gente a la que no le caes bien! Yo me llevo mal con gente como Duncan o Heather, ¿¡y qué!? ¡Tengo amigos de verdad, como la chica a la que acabas de tirar de la montaña rusa! Y tú también, Ezekiel, pero tu avaricia ha hecho que los apartes de tu lado.

-¿Yo los he apartado de mi lado...?-repitió Ezekiel, triste.

-¡Sí, tú mismo, Ezekiel!-exclamó Harold-. A la gente hay que tratarla bien, o se alejará de ti.

-¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡Voy a acabar con todos vosotros!-gritó el chaval, fuera de sí-. ¡Y tú no me detendrás!

Ezekiel movió la palanca de la vagoneta todo lo que pudo hacia delante, rompiéndola accidentalmente.

-¡Agh! Maldición...

-¿¡La has roto!? ¡Ahora no vamos a poder detener la vagoneta!-exclamó Harold, muerto de miedo.

El vagón se comenzó a mover a más y más velocidad. Cada vez estaba más cerca del premio... Pero la montaña rusa empezaba a venirse abajo. Los carriles, raíles y elementos de soporte caían uno detrás de otro. Dentro de unos segundos, ya no quedaría nada de la montaña rusa.

-Yo me piro de aquí-exclamó Ezekiel. Saltó del vagón y cayó dando vueltas al suelo.

-¡Ezekiel! ¡Eres peor que un _camper_ en mitad de una Campaña!-gritó Harold, furioso.

-¡Volveré, no lo dudes! ¡El dinero será mío! ¡SOY UNA SOMBRA EN LA NOCHE! ¡JAJAJAJ-!Justo en ese instante una enorme viga de madera cayó sobre la cabeza de Ezekiel, dejándole inconsciente.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?-dijo Harold, mientras observaba cómo la montaña rusa se venía abajo tras de sí. Pronto la estructura se caería totalmente, llevándose su vagoneta consigo.

-¡HAROLD, PARA!-gritó Bridgette-. ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¿¡Y qué puedo hacer yo!? ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Toda la montaña rusa se vino abajo, haciendo un ruido inmenso. Una nube de polvo y escombros asoló el parque de atracciones abandonado, provocando que el público se tapara los ojos y empezara a toser acaloradamente. Cuando todo el polvo se hubo disipado, vieron ante ellos una montaña de escombros en el sitio en el que anteriormente se había situado la montaña rusa.

-No puede ser...-exclamó Chris-. No puede ser...

-¡HAROLD!-gritó Fiora, saliendo de entre los escombros llena de heridas-. ¿¡Y-Y Harold!? ¡La montaña rusa se ha venido abajo!

Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, Hugo, Sadie, Katie, Trent y Cody fueron corriendo hacia la montaña de escombros mientras Chris lloraba rodeado por los ex-concursantes inconscientes y Tiana.  
>Gwen se aproximó corriendo a Fiora y le ayudó a salir de entre las ruinas de la montaña rusa. Los demás empezaron a apartar escombros para sacar a Harold de dentro.<p>

-No puede ser...-dijo Tiana con un hilo de voz, llevándose las manos a la boca-. Harold... ¿Ha muerto?

-¡NO! ¡No lo digas!-gritó Fiora-. ¡No lo digas ni en broma!

Trent y Katie estaban apartando una enorme viga de metal cuando exclamaron un grito de asombro:

-¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Todos se aproximaron corriendo a donde estaban Trent y Katie. Bajo los escombros yacía Harold, aferrado al maletín del dinero. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y dijo:

-¿Ya... Ya está?

Todos los concursantes empezaron a gritar de alegría, incluidos algunos como Duncan, Eva y Tyler que se habían despertado ya de su letargo producido por el golpe de la vagoneta.

-¡Chris! ¡Ya tenemos ganador!-exclamó Gwen mientras Noah y Fiora ayudaban a Harold a salir de entre los escombros. El muchacho estaba lleno de heridas, pero parecía encontrarse perfectamente.

Chris levantó la mirada, pero seguía con los ojos llorosos.

-Mi montaña rusa... Era tan bonita...

Katie y Owen cargaban con el Chef Hatchet, que también había quedado sepultado por la montaña rusa, y Eva hacía lo propio con Ezekiel.  
>Todos los concursantes se pusieron en torno a Chris y a Harold, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, expectantes. Harold le entregó el maletín del dinero a Chris, con una sonrisa cansada. Chris se recompuso, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga derecha, levantó el maletín al cielo y exclamó:<p>

-Con todos ustedes, el ganador de Total Drama: World Tour Express... ¡**HAROLD**!

Todos los concursantes aplaudían: Katie y Sadie se abrazaban emocionadas; Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro, Justin, Leshawna, Hugo, Beth, DJ, Heather, Trent, Tyler, Cody y Sierra aplaudían acaloradamente y le vitoreaban; Eva daba palmadas en la espalda de Ezekiel como si estuviera aplaudiendo; Courtney y Blaineley lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y envidia; Fiora, en un arrebato de emoción, se lanzó corriendo a besar al chico, a lo que todos los concursantes respondieron con un grito de sorpresa.

-¿¡Fiora!?-exclamó Harold, cuando la chica hubo apartado sus labios.

-N-Necesitaba hacerlo...- dijo ella, avergonzada.

Fue entonces cuando Lindsay se acercó para felicitarle.

-¡Enhorabuena, Harold! Lo has hecho muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-Lindsay... Tú te lo merecías más que yo-dijo él, haciendo una reverencia.

Pero había alguien que no estaba celebrando la victoria de Harold: Sentada en la silla de ruedas en la que se había quedado postrada, Tiana lloraba amargamente y sin consuelo.

-Ey, ¿qué le pasa a Tiana? ¿Era del equipo de Lindsay?-preguntó Harold, sin comprender.

-Ay, claro, que tú no sabes nada-dijo Leshawna.

-Esto... Harold, mira, resulta que Tiana quería el premio para pagar la operación de su hermano pequeño, que está muy enfermo-le explicó Fiora rápidamente en un susurro-. Por eso se ha comportado como una perra mala y tramposa y se ha pasado la temporada saboteándonos. Como has ganado tú, Tiana ya ha perdido la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano...

Harold se quedó mirando hacia Tiana. Tras reflexionar un rato, empezó a caminar hacia ella ante la asombrada mirada de todos los concursantes. Al llegar donde estaba la chica le tendió el maletín del premio. Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué...? ¿Pero, qué dem...?-preguntó Tiana, mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su hermoso rostro.

-Haría muchas cosas con este dinero-dijo Harold-. Haría feliz a mucha gente. A todos mis seres queridos... Pero estaría destrozando las vidas de una familia. Ten, el dinero es tuyo.

Tiana se quedó sin habla. Tendió sus manos temblorosas hacia el maletín del dinero, sin atreverse a tocarlo, como si quemara. Aún sin haberlo tocado, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, jadeando con dolor.

-¿¡Q-Qué pasa!?-exclamó Harold, sin entender.

Fiora se acercó a Harold y, abrazándole, dijo:

-Creo que Tiana se acaba de dar cuenta de que no le habría hecho falta habernos hecho tanto daño a todos nosotros para ganar el dinero. Todas las personas aquí presentes habríamos estado dispuestas a sacrificar el dinero para salvar al pequeño Tod.

Tiana se aferró a los brazos de Harold con fuerza mientras seguía llorando. Harold no sabía qué hacer.

-M-Muchas gra-gracias...-dijo Tiana, entre hipidos-. Yo... J-Jamás po-podré agradecértelo...

-No digas tonterías-dijo Harold-. No hace falta que me agradezcas nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¡soy el nuevo ganador de Total Drama!

Todos los concursantes empezaron a aplaudir a Harold con alegría, mientras Tiana lloraba abrazada al maletín.

-Ehh... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy, eh?-preguntó Ezekiel, que se acababa de despertar.

-Ante los escombros de la montaña rusa que tú mismo has destruido, genio-dijo Noah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor no te muevas, amiguito... No querrás tener problemas-le dijo Eva.

-Lo último que recuerdo es ser expulsado del tren tras que me dejarais volver al programa, eh-dijo Ezekiel-. Después de la prueba de Wawanakwa.

-Pues después de esas las seguiste montando buenas, amigo-dijo Heather-. Tiana está así por tu culpa.

Ezekiel miró hacia Tiana, sin comprender.

-¿Quién es ésa?

-Cielos, es como cuando le domestiqué en los estudios del Aftermath-exclamó Beth, llevándose las manos a la cara-. Creo que Ezekiel tiene un instinto criminal que aflora cuando el millón de dólares está involucrado.

-Es una persona repugnantemente avariciosa-apuntó Trent.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que hizo tras ser expulsado no lo hizo voluntariamente?-preguntó Owen.

-Yo no lo recuerdo, eh-dijo Ezekiel.

El Chef Hatchet se acercó a Ezekiel y lo cogió por el pelo. El muchacho comenzó a gritar aterrorizado mientras se intentaba zafar de las zarpas del Chef.

-¡EH! ¡SUÉLTAME, EH!

-Me da igual lo que digáis. Este muchachito se merece estar un tiempo a la sombra-dijo el Chef, y lo ató con una cuerda que había sacado de la nada.

Llegó un coche de policía de la nada y dos agentes agarraron a Ezekiel, metiéndolo en el coche.

-¡EH! ¿¡Por qué me hacéis esto, eh!? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

-Intentar asesinar a Tiana te parece poco, ¿verdad?-sonrió Heather.

Mientras todos los concursantes hablaban y reían alegremente, ya que todo había acabado bien, Chris miró hacia la cámara.

-Y con esto y un bizcocho, otra temporada que se acaba. Harold se une a Owen, Duncan y Heather como ganador de una de las temporadas de Total Drama. En concreto de ésta, la cuarta. Ha habido de todo en esta temporada: conflicto, amor, risas... Nuevas relaciones, nuevas enemistades. Pero todo lo que empieza, tiene que acabar.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Beth-. ¿Esto es un final feliz o es un final triste?

-¡Es un final, es lo que importa! Muchas gracias a todos por habernos hecho caso, haber aguantado nuestras interminables esperas y haber estado pendientes de todo lo que nos pasaba. ¡Sin vosotros esto no habría sido posible! ¡Esperamos veros en la quinta temporada!

-¿¡QUINTA TEMPORADA!?-exclamaron todos los concursantes, horrorizados.

-Bueno, no veremos a todos estos personajillos-dijo, señalando a la masa de concursantes que tenía tras él-. Pero sí a los suficientes para tener una temporada llena de drama, angustia, tensión... ¡Y MUCHAS RISAS! ¡Hasta la próxima temporada!

Una vez todos los concursantes se hubieron montado en el Jumbo Jet, éste despegó hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, mientras la sintonía de Total Drama sonaba de fondo...

* * *

><p>Y tachán tachán, he aquí el final de Harold. Como veis en esencia es lo mismo que el final de Lindsay, pero con Harold como protagonista. El único cambio más relevante que habría tenido este final es el de que, de haber ganado Harold y no Lindsay, tendríamos una nueva pareja oficial: la de Harold y Fiora. Pero en el final de Lindsay estos dos no acaban juntos, así que habrá que esperar a la quinta temporada a ver si allí se produce la chispa de la magia.<p>

Ahora, como lo prometido es deuda, os dejo aquí la lista de concursantes que habría habido en la quinta temporada de haber sido Harold el ganador. Atención atención:

* * *

><p>Lista de concursantes (con <strong>Harold<strong>):

-Alejandro  
>-Beth<br>-Bridgette  
>-Cody<br>-Courtney  
>-Duncan<br>-DJ  
>-Eva<br>-Fiora  
>-Geoff<br>-Hugo  
>-Izzy<br>-Justin  
>-Katie<br>-Lindsay  
>-Leshawna<br>-Noah  
>-Sadie<br>-Trent  
>-Tyler<br>-NUEVO: Mizuki  
>-NUEVO: Dylan<p>

* * *

><p>No obstante, como este no es el final oficial, no será esta la lista oficial de concursantes. Para empezar, no entrarán a concursar Mizuki y Dylan, si no que serán dos personajes completamente distintos (eso sí, también un chico y una chica). Además, habrá algunos cambios en la lista de concursantes clásicos. Habrá cosas iguales, como que Tiana no participará en la quinta temporada (hay que dejar sitio para nuevos malos), pero otras serán muy distintas. No todos esos personajes estarán participando en la quinta temporada, aunque sí lo hará la gran mayoría.<p>

Me gustaría hablar, pues, de Mizuki y Dylan, los dos concursantes que no participarán en Total Drama.

**Mizuki **es una chica cursante japonesa, fan de Total Drama en Japón. Su estereotipo sería el de la "chica de las tecnologías", y se pasaría gran parte de la temporada hablando por el teléfono móvil con una de sus amigas en Japón. La idea era que Mizuki se inmiscuyera en la amistad de Katie y Sadie y la rompiera, entre otras cosas, y también que hiciese que Justin se enamorase por primera vez de alguien que no es él mismo.

**Dylan **es un chico canadiense, amigo de Tyler. Es un chico cuyo estereotipo sería "el informático". Un crack en los ordenadores, podría hackear hasta el ordenador del gobierno si se lo propusiese. Courtney en la quinta temporada tendría de nuevo su agenda digital, y Dylan se aprovecharía de esto para manipular la agenda y engañar a Courtney haciendo que sabotee a los demás concursantes. Sin Dylan, esta idea no se llevará a la práctica. Además, Dylan sería el nuevo interés amoroso tanto de Beth como de Courtney.

Si bien Mizuki y Dylan no van a participar en la quinta temporada, sí lo harán dos concursantes también muy carismáticos para los que tengo planeados grandes tramas. ¡Deberéis esperar al especial de la quinta temporada para conocerles!

Con el final alternativo de Harold se acaba Total Drama: World Tour Express. Pero eso no significa que todo se quede aquí. Total Drama: Back To School! llegará pronto, y antes lo hará el especial que se publicará en este mismo fanfic dentro de unas semanas, si todo va bien. ¡Permaneced atentos para conocer a los nuevos concursantes de Total Drama, descubrir quiénes serán los concursantes definitivos de la quinta temporada y disfrutar con un gracioso especial en el que tendrán protagonismo los ya 30 personajes de Total Drama!

¡UN SALUDO! ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


End file.
